UN AMOUR SANS ASSURANCE
by Odrey-bzh
Summary: Bella, serveuse et fauchée. Edward, client odieux et glacial. Comment Bella va-t-elle gérer un ennui de santé alors qu'elle n'a pas d'assurance? Quelles solutions ? Comment Edward va-t-il interférer ? ALL HUMAN, BxE, AxJ, RxE.
1. Un client pas comme les autres

**Bienvenus à tous ceux qui liront cette fanfiction ^^ !**

**Ceci n'est pas mon premier essai à l'exercice, après avoir collaboré avec ma sœur Giaah sur AU FIL DES JOURS, j'avais envie d'écrire ma ff toute seule comme une grande ! Donc si vous aimiez le style d'écriture, vous trouverez le même ici, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ^_^ !**

**Bien que je garde l'univers de Twilight, cette ff est une ALL HUMAN, adieu les pouvoirs surnaturels des vampires et les prises de tête pour trouver des intrigues ! (le don d'Alice est particulièrement pénible à écrire^^)**

**Je dois vous avertir tout de suite que j'utilise un langage très familier par moment et que du lemon sera à l'ordre du jour dans la suite, donc ne vous étonnez pas si je passe cette histoire dans un Rated M dans le futur ;-) **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je compte sur vos reviews pour me donner vos impressions, c'est très important pour moi !**

**Enjoy it !!**

**[L'univers de Twilight appartient à S. Meyer]**

Chapitre 1 : Un client pas comme les autres

POV Bella 

« Bella ! Ta commande pour la 7 ! » cria Ben depuis les cuisines.

« J'arrive ! » criai-je à mon tour tandis que je posai sur le comptoir les verres vides de la table que je venais de débarrasser.

« Tiens Bella, ton client préféré vient d'arriver… » dit Jessica à coté de moi avec un ton doucereux et ironique. Je tournai instinctivement la tête vers la porte d'entrée du restaurant alors que je savais pertinemment de qui elle parlait. Cet homme avait tout pour plaire, grand, élancé, des cheveux d'une couleur bronze savamment coiffés en bataille, un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée et des yeux verts à vous transpercer l'âme…dommage que tout cela soit gâché par autant d'arrogance et de froideur. Cet homme m'était totalement antipathique.

« Mouai… » soupirai-je en retournant rapidement ma tête, « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aller aujourd'hui ? » murmurai-je pour moi-même.

« C'est bon, ne te plains pas non plus ! C'est peut être un client chiant mais avec une belle gueule pareille, moi je serais prête à tout pour le satisfaire… » dit-elle en le reluquant du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il venait de s'assoir à sa table habituelle.

« Dis-moi Jess, t'es sérieuse là ?! » chuchotai-je un peu fort.

« Ben euh…oui. » dit-elle en haussant une épaule, à demi-gênée par son aveux. « Me regarde pas comme ça Bella ! Avoue qu'il est somptueux !»

« Tu vois Jess, voilà une énorme différence entre toi et moi, moi j'ai une morale contrairement à toi. » dis-je légèrement dégoutée. Sans attendre sa réplique je m'éloignai d'elle et allai chercher ma commande au passe-plat.

« Je vois que ton '_super_ _copain'_ est arrivé Bella » me dit Ben depuis les cuisines.

« Ah ah, très drôle Ben ! » répondis-je en lui donnant une autre commande. « C'est loin d'être un copain, c'est plutôt mon cauchemar du jour » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Je peux comprendre…j'aime pas du tout le comportement de ce type. » ajouta-t-il en fixant la salle derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? » demandai-je incrédule.

« Bella, ça fait pas loin d'un an qu'il vient presque tous les midis manger ici, toujours à la même table, pile dans mon champ de vision. J'ai eu le temps de l'étudier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » dit-il en hochant la tête perdu dans ses pensées.

« Nan je vois pas, accouche Ben ! » m'énervai-je.

« Il est bizarre…nan mais c'est vrai, déjà on peut pas dire qu'on a énormément de clients en costume trois pièces, c'est un modeste restaurant de poissons et fruits de mer ici, pas un restaurant deux étoiles ! »

« En même temps, il fait ce qu'il veut… » dis-je en plaçant les plats sur mon bras.

« Oui mais il y a autre chose, je sais pas…son regard est fuyant, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. »

« Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il a un balai dans le cul ! Un vrai psychorigide ce mec !! » dis-je en m'éloignant.

J'allai porter ma commande à mes clients puis me dirigeai vers le comptoir prendre un menu. Je laissai échapper un petit soupir puis me retournai pour aller à _sa_ table.

« Bonjour » dis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé.

«Bonjour » répondit-il avec froideur en baissant automatiquement les yeux sur ses couverts.

_Les progrès ne vont pas être pour aujourd'hui encore !_

« Voici le menu, je repasse tout à l'heure prendre votre commande » dis-je mécaniquement. Notre conversation débutait tous les jours de la même façon, inlassablement, sans aucune surprise.

_Il va hocher la tête sans me regarder et dire 'd'accord'._

« D'accord » dit-il en hochant la tête sans lever les yeux. Je tournai les talons et partis en direction des cuisines.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'exaspérait le plus, ses exigences à la 'mord-moi le nœud' ou l'indifférence qu'il me témoignait, j'étais serveuse de restaurant pas une merde non plus ! Je soufflai d'agacement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore ? » demanda Ben tout en préparant un plat.

« Rien. C'est justement ça le problème. ». Je mis mes coudes sur le passe-plat et posai mon menton dans mes mains.

« Euh, on parle bien de Monsieur psychorigide là ?! Le mec qui râle tout le temps ? » répondit-il en s'arrêtant de travailler.

« Oui…j'ai l'impression d'être une moins que rien à ses yeux ! Un regard vers moi ça le tuerai pas non plus ! »

« Demande à Mike t'occuper d'une autre table, laisse celle-là à Jess, je suis sûre qu'elle ne demande que ça ! » dit-il en rigolant.

« Tu crois pas que j'ai déjà essayé ?! » dis-je avec sarcasme en haussant les sourcils. « 'Monsieur' ne veut être servie que par moi ! Tu le crois ça ?! A croire qu'il adore me faire chier !! »

« Allez courage Bella ! » dit-il avec un sourire. « Et puis ne vas pas croire qu'il ne te regarde pas, ça fait quatre fois que je le surprends entrain de regarder dans notre direction…peut être que tu l'impressionnes en fait ! » dit-il avec taquinerie.

« Mais dis-moi, t'as plein d'humour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça va faire arriver ma commande plus vite ! » dis-je avec sarcasme.

« Elle arrive, elle arrive…tiens bah pourquoi t'irais pas prendre celle de ton _admirateur_ en attendant? ».

Je lui lançai des éclairs avec mes yeux puis fis volte-face. J'avais tourné si rapidement dans _sa_ direction, que je le surpris moi aussi à regarder vers moi. Evidemment, quand il s'en aperçu, il détourna le regard aussi vite.

Tout en avançant, je repensai aux paroles de Ben. Je ne pouvais le nier, il me paraissait un peu bizarre à moi aussi. Mais curieusement, cette bizarrerie dégageait chez lui un coté mystérieux. Il m'irritait au plus haut point et m'intriguait à la fois.

« Vous avez choisi ? » demandai-je en prenant mon calepin et mon stylo sachant très bien que j'allai écrire la même chose qu'y hier et avant-hier.

Il balaya la carte des yeux bien qu'il devait la connaitre par cœur, et comme tous les jours, il hésita plusieurs secondes avant de me répondre « je prendrais le plat du jour », le tout bien sûr, sans un regard.

« Très bien. Vous boirez quoi avec ça ? »

_Un verre d'eau gazeuse._

« Un verre d'eau gazeuse » dit-il d'une voix atone.

Lui, au moins, ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, à croire qu'il avait un quota de mots par jour et qu'il devait économiser la moindre parole pour être sûr qu'il lui en reste à la fin de la journée.

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite » répondis-je avec un sourire plus que forcé. Il osa un timide coup d'œil vers moi avant de détourner le regard en un éclair.

_Voilà un progrès tout compte fait._

Après avoir donné ma commande à Ben, j'allai au comptoir réclamer un verre d'eau gazeuse.

« Alors Bell's, t'as des plans pour ce weekend ?! ».

J'avais oublié mon bouffon de patron, le genre de gars qui a hérité du restaurant de papa et maman et qui se croyait le plus beau parti de Seattle. Il prenait ses employés pour des larbins et jouait au Dom Juan avec les clientes, sans compter le rentre dedans perpétuel auquel j'avais le droit.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Mike » dis-je avec un ton indifférent. « Merci » dis-je à l'attention du barman en prenant le verre qu'il me tendait.

« Eh bien ça me concerne si tu n'as rien de prévu, tu pourrais venir avec moi voir les Mariners samedi soir » dit-il avec un sourire aguicheur comme s'il s'agissait d'une faveur qu'il m'accordait.

_Mais bien sûr, compte là dessus tête d'œuf ! _

« Trop tard Mike, j'ai mes plans ! » mentis-je.

« Une prochaine fois peut être ? »

« Ouai c'est ça, une prochaine fois… » murmurai-je ironiquement.

Après avoir servi quelques clients et déposé son verre d'eau gazeuse sur sa table, je repartis prendre en cuisine son plat. Prévoyante, je pris en même temps le sel, le poivre, toutes les sauces disponibles, ketchup, moutarde, mayonnaise pour éviter toute réclamation ultérieure.

« Voilà votre plat du jour. Papillote de saumon avec sa julienne de légumes. Bon appétit. » annonçai-je. Il dévisagea son plat et je le vis se raidir presque imperceptiblement. Je repartis aussi sec et allai chercher du pain, je rajoutai quelques morceaux supplémentaires dans la corbeille, car c'était un gros consommateur. Je revins à sa table et posai la corbeille. Il avait pris sa fourchette mais n'avait encore rien touché. Le stress commença à monter en moi.

« Il vous faudra autre chose monsieur ? » demandai-je timidement.

« Non. Merci »

Plus de dix minutes plus tard, je revins pour débarrasser, pour une fois, il ne m'avait pas appelé pour réclamer quelque chose. Le stress était toujours là et je m'en voulais de me mettre dans un état pareil pour un client.

« Tout s'est bien passé monsieur ? ». Question purement mécanique, il n'avait quasiment rien touché de son assiette, il avait mangé à peine quelques légumes et dépiauté un peu son poisson. Comme prévu, sa corbeille de pain était presque vide.

« Oui » répondit-il.

L'expérience m'avait appris à ne pas poser plus de question, sinon je courais droit vers un réquisitoire, et même si aujourd'hui il semblait de meilleure humeur, je ne souhaitais pas prendre le risque.

« Je vous apporte la carte des desserts ». Ce n'était pas une question, il prenait _toujours_ un dessert, et encore une fois, bien qu'il la connaisse par cœur, je l'apportais toujours pour éviter qu'il me la demande.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je après lui avoir laissé le temps de la réflexion.

« La tarte aux noix de pécan »

« Ok ! » dis-je en prenant la carte. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'il m'interpella.

« Oui ? » demandai-je pas rassurée en me retournant.

« J'ai un client qui m'attend, dépêchez-vous. » dit-il en en me fixant froidement. « S'il vous plait » rajouta-t-il en baissant la voix et en détournant le regard à nouveau.

« Je vais faire mon possible monsieur » dis-je entre mes dents avant de sourire faussement. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire une remarque de ce genre pendant un repas.

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir et ouvris le réfrigérateur en verre qui se trouvait à coté pour prendre une part de tarte.

« Comment va ton client VIP aujourd'hui ? » demanda Jess tandis que j'aspergeai de chantilly sa part de tarte deux fois plus que la normale.

« Aussi sympathique qu'un ours sorti d'hibernation. » répliquai-je avec sécheresse encore agacée par son comportement avant de repartir.

« Voilà. J'espère avoir été assez rapide. » dis-je en posant avec rudesse sa tarte devant lui.

« Oui. Merci » répondit-il sans lever les yeux et en serrant son poing avec force sur la table.

« L'addition de la 2 s'il te plait Mike » demandai-je une fois au comptoir. S'il voulait partir rapidement et bien je n'allais pas attendre qu'il réfléchisse pour savoir s'il avait envie d'un café ou non, au final, il n'en prenait jamais.

« Je me suis permise de vous préparer l'addition » dis-je en posant la note sur sa table.

« Parfait. Merci. » dit-il avant de prendre une bouchée de sa tarte.

_Parfait ?!_

Voilà un mot que je n'avais encore jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche, aujourd'hui était un jour à marquer dans les annales.

J'étais entrain de prendre une commande à la quelques tables de là, quand il se leva de table. Je tentai un regard en coin vers lui. Il rangea quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son costume et je le surpris encore une fois à regarder dans ma direction avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du restaurant après un bref 'au revoir'.

Lorsque j'allai vers sa table pour débarrasser et prendre son paiement, quelque chose d'inhabituel me frappa. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas payé en liquide mais en chèque. Instinctivement, je le pris entre mes doigts et lus le nom qu'il y avait inscrit dessus.

Edward Cullen.

_Edward Cullen. C'est donc toi qui se cache derrière cet homme si mystérieux et si…exaspérant ! _

Le pourboire qui se trouvait dans la coupelle me rappela pourquoi je m'efforçais de supporter ses manières et ses exigences. Dix dollars, presque autant que le prix de son repas et ce n'était pas une exception avec lui. Je mis le pourboire dans la poche de mon tablier et repris mon service.

*

Je ne travaillais pas ce soir, ce boulot n'était pas un temps plein, ce qui m'arrangeait pleinement car j'étais serveuse dans ce restaurant juste pour m'aider à boucler les fins de mois. Mon rêve était de pouvoir vivre de ma passion, la photographie. Pendant quatre ans j'avais fait des études d'art photographique à l'université de Seattle, mais malgré quelques expositions assez réussies, les ventes de mes photos ne me suffisaient pas pour vivre correctement. Ce travail de serveuse me permettait de payer mon loyer et de manger, et les quelques économies que j'avais partaient toutes dans du matériel photographique.

Après être allée me promener sur le port pour prendre quelques clichés, j'étais rentrée à la maison pour préparer à diner. Vu l'état du frigo, ce soir on aurait le choix entre spaghetti bolognaise et spaghetti bolognaise. J'étais entrain de vider la sauce dans la casserole quand j'entendis la poignée de la porte d'entrée tourner.

« Bella t'es là ? »

« Oui Jazz, dans la cuisine »

« Comment va ma coloc' préférée ? » demanda-t-il en posant ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Jasper était bien plus que mon colocataire, c'était mon meilleur ami depuis l'âge de huit ans et mon frère de sang depuis que nous avions mélangé notre sang lors d'un rite sacré lors de notre dixième année. Jasper était arrivé à Forks après que son père ait abandonné sa mère et lui, ne pouvant subvenir aux besoins de son fils décemment, sa mère avaient quitté le Texas avec Jasper et était venue habiter chez la grand-mère de Jasper dans l'état du Washington.

Nous nous étions tout de suite trouvés à l'école, il était le nouveau venu à l'accent sudiste qu'on regardait de travers, et j'étais la fille timide du shérif qui n'avait quasiment pas d'amis. Bien que très proches, notre amitié s'était soudé davantage à la mort accidentelle de mes parents quand j'avais quinze ans. N'ayant aucune famille proche, la mère et la grand-mère de Jasper m'avait accueilli chez elles. En d'autres termes, Jasper était ma seule famille.

« Ça va, et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demandai-je en m'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

« Pff, rien de trépidant. J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma journée à une inauguration de maison de retraite. On est loin de l'idée que je me faisais du journalisme quand j'étais à la fac… » dit-il avec dépit.

« Jazz je suis sûre qu'un jour tu réussiras à devenir journaliste sportif. Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, même si cela signifie de devoir couvrir les faits divers dans un journal local… » dis-je avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Il soupira.

« Tiens au fait, je crois que tu vas pouvoir rajouter un couvert, Jacob m'a envoyé un message, il va passer, et le connaissant, il va s'inviter à diner ».

Je levai les yeux au ciel, du Jacob tout craché. Jasper partit prendre sa douche et je sortis les assiettes pour mettre le couvert quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand.

« Jacob, merde ! Tu pourrais frapper ! » m'écriai-je.

« Bah quoi ?! » dit-il avec un regard incrédule.

« T'es pas chez toi je te signale ! La politesse veut qu'on annonce son arrivée en général ! » dis-je en faisant comme si je parlais à un enfant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Bella ». Il prit mes joues entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Tu fais chier Jacob ! J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça ! » dis-je après avoir réussi à me libérer avant d'essuyer ma bouche avec le dos de ma main.

« Mais je sais bien, c'est bien pour ça que je le fais ! » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ouai ben va plutôt tenter ta chance avec Jasper ! »

« Chérie, ça fait des années que j'essaye ! Mais je ne désespère pas d'arriver à lui faire virer sa cuti ! ». Je ris et donnai un coup dans son épaule.

« Ne perds pas ton temps Jacob, Jasper est hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles, lui. »

« Dommage, il représente l'homme idéal pour moi… » dit-il pensif.

« Il y a déjà pas mal de mecs séduisants homos qui sont inaccessibles pour des filles comme moi, alors viens pas en plus pervertir nos hétéros ! » ris-je.

« Salut beau gosse ! » dit Jasper en sortant de sa chambre.

« Salut beau blond ! » répondit celui-ci en lui faisant une œillade. Puis il se tourna vers moi et montra Jasper avec son pouce disant silencieusement 'qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit' avec ses lèvres.

Jasper et moi connaissions Jacob depuis le lycée, il vivait dans la réserve non loin de Forks avec son père et ses sœurs, mais à l'âge de l'adolescence il avait demandé à intégrer le lycée public de Forks, ne se sentant plus à l'aise au lycée de la réserve. Il avait sympathisé avec nous et j'étais même sortie quelques temps avec lui en terminale, mais ça n'avait pas marché, et pour cause, Jacob s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait les garçons aux filles. Depuis ce jour là, il voyait Jasper différemment, et tout le monde savait qu'il avait un faible pour lui. Plutôt que de s'en offusquer, Jasper en riait et le taquinait en faisant mine de répondre à ses avances, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux.

L'homosexualité de Jacob n'était pas très bien perçue dans la réserve, du coup, quand Jasper et moi étions venus à Seattle pour nos études, il nous avait rejoint et trouvé un boulot de mécanicien dans un garage du coin. Son appartement se trouvait non loin de là, et lorsqu'il n'était pas en charmante compagnie, il était toujours fourré chez nous.

« Qu'est-ce t'as fait de bon à manger Bella ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant à table.

« Spaghetti bolognaise »

« Encore ?! » s'écria-t-il.

« Eh _'monsieur-je-m'inscrute-à-diner',_ si tu venais pas ramener ton estomac ici tous les deux jours, le frigo serait encore fourni ! » m'énervai-je gentiment.

« Elle a pas tort Jacob » dit Jasper avant d'engouffrer une grosse bouchée de pâtes dans sa bouche. Jacob haussa ses épaules et fit de même. Ils en avaient tellement dans leurs bouches qu'on aurait deux hamsters avec de la sauce tomate partout autour des lèvres.

« Vous êtes dégueulasses les mecs !! » dis-je avec dégoût en les regardant à tour de rôle. « Vous avez encore fait un pari tous les deux ou quoi ? »

« ilyamatch »

« matchàlatélé »

« Quoi ???!! Ça vous tuerait de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ?! » dis-je avec agacement.

« Il y a un match de baseball sur le câble qui va commencer » dit Jasper après avoir avalé péniblement.

« De vrais gamins… » murmurai-je pour moi-même avant de manger à mon tour.

Trois minutes plus tard, ils avaient englouti leurs pâtes et étaient sur le point de se lever de table pour aller dans le canapé.

« Hep, hep, hep !! Vous allez où comme ça ? Vous croyez peut être que sous prétexte que votre match commence, je vais débarrasser vos assiettes ? Vous rêvez ! » dis-je en riant.

« On fera ça à la pub Bella. » dit Jasper.

« Sûrement pas, je vous connais trop vous deux ! »

« Bella, relax ! » dit Jacob.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes encore devant moi à parlementer là ? Je vous signale que plus vous batailler, plus vous perdez des précieuses secondes devant votre match »

Sans plus râler, ils prirent leurs couverts et leurs assiettes et se précipitèrent jusqu'à l'évier avant de courir au salon et sauter par dessus le canapé et s'y installer confortablement.

Sachant très bien que personne ne ferait la vaisselle si je ne me dévouais pas, je me dirigeai vers l'évier et retroussai mes manches. Une fois la corvée terminée, je pris trois bouteilles de bière dans le réfrigérateur et rejoins les garçons.

« Tenez les gars » dis-je en tendant une bouteille à chacun.

« T'es une mère pour nous Bella ! » dit Jacob.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous… » soupirai-je, « Faites une place à votre mère ! » ajoutai-je tandis qu'ils s'écartaient de chaque coté du canapé pour me laisser le milieu.

Jasper était un fondu de sport et s'était abonné au câble rien que pour regarder les chaines sportives. Il en faisait depuis tout jeune, ce qui était un exutoire au début était devenu une véritable passion. Il avait été capitaine de football au lycée, et avait même tapé dans l'œil d'un recruteur à l'université. Mais son rêve n'était pas de devenir une star du football, il voulait simplement être journaliste sportif pour couvrir tous les événements majeurs de différentes disciplines, et il avait refusé cette offre pour se concentrer sur ses études. Je me demandais parfois s'il regrettait sa décision étant donné qu'il avait tant de mal à intégrer un journal sportif aujourd'hui et qu'il devait se contenter d'un poste de chroniqueur de faits divers dans un petit journal local.

Sentant la fatigue s'immiscer en moi, je m'étendis sur le canapé et posai mes jambes sur les genoux de Jacob et ma tête sur ceux de Jasper. J'avais appris à aimer le sport avec Jasper mais je n'étais pas aussi acharnée que lui et il m'arrivait souvent de m'endormir dans cette position quand la concentration s'évanouissait.

« Fatiguée Bee ? » demanda doucement Jasper en caressant mon front.

« Un peu… »

« Dure journée ? »

« Ton super client était là aujourd'hui ? » ajouta Jacob en riant.

« Comme presque tous les midis. »

« Il t'a fait un scandale? »

« Nan Jasper, il a été à peu près potable aujourd'hui. Il a payé en chèque pour la première fois, je sais enfin comment il s'appelle. »

« Et ? » m'encouragea Jacob.

« Il s'appelle Edward Cullen. »

« Ça me dit rien. » répondit-il.

« Moi non plus, mais je peux essayer de trouver des infos si tu veux. » dit Jasper.

« Merci Jazz mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut m'intéresser. C'est un client c'est tout. »

« Comme tu veux. » murmura-t-il tout en continuant de caresser mes cheveux.

« Au fait, je ne travaille pas demain, vous avez quelque chose de prévu demain soir ? » demandai-je.

« Ouaip ! Demain soir ma belle, j'ai réussis à décrocher une invitation pour The Elite. » dit Jacob avec fierté.

« Un club gay ? » demandai-je étonnée.

« Nan chérie, THE club gay, le club où tout gay qui se respecte doit aller au moins une fois dans sa vie ! »

« Jacob, je savais pas que t'aimais aller dans ce genre de boîte ! »

« Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi ! »

« Erreur ! Je te connais par cœur, je connais tout de toi, sauf les détails de ta vie sexuelle. Et Dieu merci, je suis contente de rester ignorante la dessus !! » m'écriai-je en riant suivie de près par Jasper.

« Viens avec moi Bella si tu veux, avec une mini jupe et des talons aiguilles, on pourra peut être te laisser rentrer avec moi »

« Mais bien sûr Jake ! C'est tout à fait mon genre ! » ris-je de plus belle. « Et toi Jazz, t'as des plans ? » dis-je après avoir repris mon sérieux. Je le sentis s'agiter sous moi et il cessa un instant de caresser mes cheveux. « Jasper ? »

« Hum…oui, j'ai des plans » répondit-il avec gêne.

« Crache le morceau ! Avec qui ? Où ? Quand ? » le pressai-je avec un sourire.

« C'est pas important… ». Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Je me redressai et vrillai mon regard dans ses yeux bleus.

« Jazz, t'en as trop dit ou pas assez… » l'avertis-je. Il souffla et ferma ses yeux.

« Maria m'a appelé. »

« Quoi ?! Encore cette fille ? Merde Jasper !! C'est une cinglée cette nana, je croyais que t'avais rompu avec elle ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Je sais Bella, mais j'ai pas pu… » dit-il penaud.

« T'es trop gentil Jazz ! Elle profite de toi, elle se sert de toi, t'exhibes comme un trophée et te fais des coups foireux par derrière !!! » m'énervai-je.

« Calme-toi Bee ! Je le sais tout ça, et ça m'énerve autant que toi ! »

« Ben alors ?! Qu'est-ce t'attends pour la larguer cette…cette…pétasse ! » lâchai-je avec dédain.

« Elle sait y faire… »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Elle trouve toujours les bons arguments pour me retenir. »

« Oui bien sûr et bientôt elle va te faire du chantage au suicide aussi ! ». Il leva les yeux vers moi et ne dit rien. « C'est ça ?! Elle te fait du chantage au suicide ? Nan mais dites-moi que je rêve !!! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! » me récriai-je.

« Tu ne feras rien Bella. Ça me regarde, c'est mon problème. » dit-il froidement.

« Démerde-toi alors ! » dis-je en me levant, « moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les gars » ajoutai-je avec sécheresse.

« Bella… » dit Jasper avec excuse. Je me retournai une dernière fois.

« Nan Jazz, cette fille est tarée et elle ne te mérite pas. T'es trop gentil et tu sais ce qu'on dit _'trop bon, trop con'_. Ta bonté te perdra Jasper. ». Sans attendre de réponse je partis dans ma chambre et fermai la porte un peu brusquement.

Jasper avait toujours eu du succès auprès des filles, il faut dire qu'il avait tout pour lui, il était plus que séduisant, un corps de rêve dû à sa pratique intensive de sport, une gentillesse inouïe et un profond respect pour les femmes. Jasper avait été élevé dans un milieu féminin, sa mère et sa grand-mère lui avait appris comment un homme devait se comporter avec les femmes et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elles. Du coup, Jasper ne voyait pas les femmes comme des objets sexuels et n'avait jamais eu d'aventures d'un soir, il ne concevait pas de faire l'amour avec une fille s'il n'était pas dans une relation sérieuse. Bref, le mec bien sous tout rapport et le gendre idéal.

Seulement avec Maria, son éducation s'était retournée contre lui. Elle l'avait séduite et une fois qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon, elle avait tiré sur la ligne au point de le recueillir dans sa main. Elle savait que Jasper n'oserait jamais la plaquer et se servait de ça pour en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle nourrissait une jalousie hors du commun et était allée jusqu'à exiger de Jasper qu'il parte habiter ailleurs pour ne plus jamais me revoir ! Jasper n'avait évidemment pas cédé mais elle lui avait fait subir une vie d'enfer après ça.

Maria était un sujet de dispute récurrent entre nous. Je savais qu'il n'en pouvait plus avec cette fille et je voulais l'aider, mais il ne voulait pas que j'interfère, il avait peur que j'empire la situation et il n'avait peut être pas tort. Mais ce soir c'était le bouquet ! Si cette folle en était arrivée à lui faire du chantage au suicide, il n'y avait plus rien d'anodin, c'était du harcèlement et je ne pouvais pas rester là à regarder ça sans agir. Malheureusement, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire dans l'immédiat et décidai de faire confiance à Jasper et d'attendre encore un peu.

Le lendemain matin, Jasper était déjà entrain de déjeuner quand je sortis de ma chambre.

« 'jour » dis-je encore ensommeillée.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Ça va… » dis-je en réfléchissant.

« On ne peut pas en dire autant de Cullen. » ria-t-il en trempant une tartine dans son café.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demandai-je étonnée par ses propos.

« Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. Non pardon, tu as crié dans ton sommeil, tous les voisins ont dû t'entendre. Jacob n'était pas encore parti quand tu as commencé à dire à Cullen ses quatre vérités, on a bien rigolé. Il ne devait pas en mener large dans ton rêve !! » finit-il hilare.

« Ok c'est bon, reprends-toi » dis-je agacée par son hilarité. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » maugréai-je en prenant une tasse de café.

« Hum…tu lui as dit je cite '_et vous avec votre balai dans le cul, je vous signale que je ne suis pas une merde !!_' ou encore '_prenez votre costume Hugo Boss et votre belle gueule de BCBG et cassez-vous de ce resto !_' » récita-t-il en prenant une voix aiguë. « Enfin, ça, ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu, je ne me souviens plus de tout. C'est vrai qu'il a une belle gueule ? » demanda-t-il ensuite sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

Je sentis la chaleur se propager dans mes joues et tournai le dos à Jasper, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans les placards.

« Tu rougis Bella ?! Je te connais par cœur, pas la peine de te cacher ! » pouffa-t-il.

« T'as gagné… » dis-je en me retournant pour le regarder. « Il est pas mal. »

« Pas mal ? » dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Ok, il est très séduisant, un vrai canon. » avouai-je avec un sourire qui s'étirait aux coins des lèvres.

« Tu craques ! »

« Eh ! Ne t'emballe pas ! Sa connerie et ses manières hautaines l'emportent sur sa beauté malheureusement, ça reste quelqu'un d'exécrable avant tout ! »

La journée s'écoula paisiblement, le matin, Jasper et moi étions allés au drugstore du coin faire les courses, puis l'après-midi, j'étais allée profiter de la fin du printemps pour faire quelques photos. La soirée avait été un peu plus morose, Jasper était parti retrouver Maria et bien que nous n'avions pas remis la discussion sur le tapis, la tension à son sujet était toujours présente entre nous deux.

N'ayant personne pour passer la soirée, je décidai de rester trainer devant la télévision à regarder des dvd et de grignoter les trucs les plus caloriques que j'avais à ma disposition.

A part Jasper et Jacob, la seule amie que j'avais était Angela, nous nous étions rencontré à l'école d'art et partagions la même passion pour la photo. Angela n'avait pas les mêmes ambitions que moi, elle avait une petite boutique de développement photo et faisait des portraits ou couvrait des événements familiaux comme les mariages et les bar-mitsvah. Elle était en couple depuis longtemps avec Ben, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'avais eu ce boulot au restaurant.

M'ennuyant devant la TV, je décidai d'appeler Angela pour discuter, aussi, j'attrapai le téléphone et fis le numéro.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Ben et Angela, nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment, mais laissez-nous un message, nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous rappeler !_ »

_Certains ont une vie sociale au moins, je dois être la seule à passer un samedi soir à lambiner en pyjama devant un dvd d'une comédie romantique très guimauve._

Je me levai du canapé et commençai à errer dans le salon en quête d'une occupation plus intéressante. Je me dirigeai vers l'étagère qui faisait office de bibliothèque, je soupirai en lisant les titres des livres. La moitié était les miens et que je connaissais par cœur, l'autre moitié était à Jasper et ne parlait que de sport, 'l'encyclopédie du football américain du XXème siècle', 'les plus beaux matchs de baseball' ou encore 'tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le mountain biking', bref, que des choses captivantes pour un samedi soir.

Je m'assis devant l'ordinateur qui se trouvait à coté de la bibliothèque et commençai à vagabonder sur internet sans but précis. Si mon compte en banque n'était pas aussi limité, j'aurais dévalisé les sites d'achat en ligne et remplis les placards de cuisine avec des gadgets les plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Ne sachant plus trop quoi chercher, je m'adossai à la chaise et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux, puis soupirai.

_Bien, et maintenant Bella ? Tu as d'autres recherches à faire ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller au lit._

_Il est à peine dix heures, pour le coup je serais pathétique si j'allais dormir maintenant. Il y a bien quelque chose que je pourrais chercher…_

_Non pas ça. Je m'en fiche, je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'intéresserait._

_Oui mais d'un autre coté, j'en meurs d'envie…et puis peut être que ça pourrait m'aider à comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça…_

_Foutaises ! Des prétextes, oui !_

Je ne répondis pas à mon moi intérieur et tapai rapidement sur le clavier.

Edward Cullen.

Sans le vouloir, mon cœur s'était mit à battre plus vite pendant que la page se chargeait. Je ne savais pas si je voulais trouver quelque chose ou au contraire ne rien trouver du tout.

Ce que je découvris me laissa pantoise.

'Société Edward Cullen – Courtage financier pour entreprise'

Juste un numéro de téléphone et une adresse, rien de plus. Finalement je n'étais pas plus avancée, il avait une société qui ne demandait trois fois rien en publicité ! Je fis quelques recherches pour savoir en quoi consistait son activité, mais le milieu de la finance restait une énigme pour moi et je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais imaginé, apprendre quelque chose sur lui n'avait pas levé une partie du mystère, au contraire cela l'avait renforcé ce qui eut le don de m'agacer.

_Même quand il n'est pas là, il m'irrite !_

En fin de compte, je décidai d'aller m'apaiser dans mon lit avec un bon livre et attendre que le sommeil m'emporte.

*

« Bonjour Bella » dit Ben quand j'arrivai au restaurant lundi pour le service du midi.

« Salut Ben, bon weekend ? » demandai-je

« Ouai pas mal et toi ? »

« Ennuyeux » dis-je avec un sourire.

« Ah il faut que tu sortes plus Bella ! » dit-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends là ?! Tu sais qu'avec moi tu n'aurais pas le temps de t'ennuyer ma belle ! » dit Mike avec un ton aguicheur en passant son bras autour ma taille. Je le regardai en faisant un sourire forcé et tentai d'enlever sa main sur ma hanche, mais il m'agrippa fermement et m'attira encore plus contre lui.

« Mike, même après une lobotomie je n'irais pas dans ton lit, je préférerais plutôt finir nonne dans un monastère orthodoxe du Caucase. » susurrai-je à son oreille pour que lui seul entende. Il lâcha sa prise avec un regard mauvais et repartit vaquer à ses occupations.

Quand je me retournai, je croisai le regard menaçant de Jessica. Elle était loin d'être une amie, nous entretenions juste des relations cordiales dans le cadre du boulot. Je savais qu'elle avait des vues sur Mike et ne supportait pas de le voir me faire des avances. Or s'il y avait un homme sur terre qui me répugnait, c'était bien Mike Newton. Ce petit parvenu agissait comme un harceleur de première avec moi, et plusieurs fois j'avais été à deux doigts que claquer la porte de son foutu restaurant.

Le début du service commença dans une ambiance lourde, Mike n'arrêtait pas de me faire des remarques sur mon travail et Jessica avait décidé de ne pas m'aider du tout si ce n'était de me lancer des éclairs foudroyants avec ses yeux. Par conséquent, j'avais moi aussi les nerfs en pelote, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand 'Monsieur psychorigide' arriva. Apparemment, lui aussi était nerveux, il n'arrêtait pas de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, sa jambe avait la tremblote sous la table et sa mâchoire était crispée. Non pardon, ça ce n'était pas anormal, il avait toujours la mâchoire crispée.

Notre rituel commença comme à l'accoutumée, l'éternel 'bonjour', la remise du menu et la prise de commande du plat du jour, le tout avec un ton encore plus tranchant que d'habitude. Décidément, tout le monde avait un mauvais karma aujourd'hui, et je n'étais pas non plus à prendre avec des pincettes.

Pour arranger tout ça, le lundi était le jour de la semaine où il y avait le plus de monde et je devais presque courir entre les tables et la cuisine pour faire vite.

« S'il vous plait ! » me héla-t-il alors que je passai près de lui.

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai toujours pas eu mon verre d'eau gazeuse » dit-il froidement en dépliant sa serviette sur ses genoux.

_Merde ! On n'a pas le droit de prendre deux minutes pour servir les autres clients avec lui ! Est-ce que les gars de la finance étaient tous comme ça ou quoi ?!_

« Euh oui pardon, je vais le chercher tout de suite monsieur » dis-je entre mes dents avant de repartir d'un pas précipité vers les cuisines.

« Une eau gazeuse s'il vous plait ! » m'écriai-je en passant devant le bar.

« Eh ben ça chôme pas aujourd'hui ! » dit Ben.

« M'en parle pas ! » soufflai-je en posant les assiettes que je venais de débarrasser.

Je fis demi-tour et passai par le bar pour prendre le verre qui m'attendait.

« Voilà monsieur. » dis-je avec une politesse feinte.

Il hocha simplement la tête en regardant droit devant lui puis passa nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque.

J'avais à peine fait quelques pas qu'il m'interpela à nouveau.

« Ouiii ?! » dis-je avec un agacement non dissimulé cette fois, mon calme venait d'atteindre sa limite.

« Vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? J'avais demandé un verre d'eau gazeuse ! Pas de l'eau plate ! » siffla-t-il.

Le rouge me monta instantanément aux joues, mais ce n'était pas de la gêne cette fois, c'était de la colère, et cette colère avait été trop longtemps enfouie. Ma raison me disait de me rabaisser et de faire profil bas, mais mon cœur avait envie d'exploser. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi et vis Mike avec un petit sourire suffisant entrain d'essuyer un verre au comptoir, c'était ce fumier qui avait servi de l'eau plate !

C'en était trop.

« Excusez-moi monsieur ? Ai-je été impolie avec vous ? Vous ai-je manqué de respect ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?! » m'écriai-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. Pour la première aujourd'hui, il daigna lever les yeux et fixer son regard dans le mien.

« Euh…non » dit-il avec beaucoup moins d'assurance. Je sentais qu'il voulait détourner le regard encore une fois mais ne fit rien, comme s'il était happé par le mien.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait aussi, alors pourquoi n'en faites-vous pas autant ?!! Je le sais très bien que vous prenez un verre d'eau gazeuse, vous prenez _toujours_ un verre d'eau gazeuse ! Comme vous demandez _toujours_ un plat du jour, ou prenez _toujours_ un dessert ! Vous êtes si prévisible ! » m'énervai-je, maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, peu importe ce que j'encourais, il fallait que ça sorte. « Dites-moi, vous êtes pareil dans tous les restaurants ou c'est seulement ici, juste pour me faire chier ?!! »

« Bella !! » cria Mike, « ça suffit maintenant ! Tu présentes tes excuses au client ou sinon je devrais- »

« Tu devras quoi Mike ?! Me virer ??! » l'interrompis-je. « Ne te donne pas cette peine, va ! Ça fait un moment que j'aurais dû me tirer d'ici ! » me récriai-je en dénouant mon tablier sans me soucier du spectacle que j'offrais. « J'en ai ma claque, je démissionne ! » dis-je en jetant mon tablier par terre avec colère avant d'aller chercher mon sac à main dans la réserve. Quand je ressortis pour quitter le restaurant, Cullen s'était levé et venait dans ma direction.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas- » commença-t-il sur un ton neutre.

« Oh non, non, non ! Pas vous ! Vous êtes la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler voyez-vous ! Mais merci pour tout !! » dis-je ironiquement en tendant un bras vers lui pour l'inciter à garder ses distances tandis que je me dirigeai vers la porte.

Évidemment, il faisait un temps de chien et la pluie tombait tellement fort que l'on ne voyait pas à cinq mètres. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ma veste, j'ouvris la porte violemment et sortis sous les trombes d'eau.

« Bella ! Attendez ! » cria une voix derrière moi.

J'étais tellement remontée que je ne me retournai pas pour regarder qui m'appelait et descendis du trottoir pour franchir la route. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas, qu'on m'interpella à nouveau.

« Bella ! Excusez-moi ! »

Edward Cullen, sans aucun doute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ??! Je tournai la tête pour confirmer mes soupçons.

« Attention !!!! BELLA !! » hurla-t-il avec des yeux écarquillés.

J'eus tout juste le temps de regarder en face de moi, mais il était trop tard, une voiture me percuta de plein fouet.

Ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Bien, bien, bien…Alors ce début ? Le décor vous plait ? L'histoire va se mettre réellement en place dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez.**

**Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Mon coté sadique est toujours bien présent, donc attendez-vous à des fins de chapitres un peu…comment dire… 'agaçants' ^^**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience (et avec stress !) !!!**


	2. Mise à l'épreuve

**Hola amigos !!**

**Alors avant toutes choses : MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, ET MERCI !!!! Je n'en reviens pas, 100 reviews pour un premier chapitre, c'est surréaliste ! Je n'en attendais même pas la moitié !! Vous avez boosté ma motivation à 200% là !**

**Je suis contente que ma vision des personnages vous plaise ! ^_^ Je voulais vous dire autre chose aussi, certains m'ont demandé quelle était la fréquence de mes posts. Je sais que quand je lis une FF, j'aime avoir des updates réguliers et pas trop espacés, donc j'essaye de poster toutes les 1 à 2 semaines (je me laisse une petite marge car la vie n'est pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille). Voilà ! ^^**

**Réponse à **_**quelques**_** reviews anonymes :**

**Lisa**** : Merci beaucoup pour tes beaux compliments, contente que ça te plaise !**

******Newtwilight3 ****: Voilà la suite, chaud devant !!**

**Soso67118 ****: Je suis heureuse d'avoir contribué à ce petit moment d'évasion !**

**Helene86**** : Merci beaucoup ! Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres perso vont arriver petit à petit ^^**

**Gwen**** : Oui je suis sadique et tu n'as rien vu lol !**

**Niphredil**** : Tu peux comprendre que je ne peux rien dire sur tes hypothèses, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer après ça…^_^**

**Dawn**** : Oui les POV seront différents selon la scène que je veux écrire, je ne sais pas encore si je me contenterai seulement des POV Eddy/Bella, je verrai !**

**Nono**** : Ouaiiii moi aussi je trouve que Jacob dans le rôle d'un gay, c'est ce qui lui va le mieux ^^**

**Juste une dernière chose, je ne sais pas si tous mes chapitres seront aussi longs, les deux premiers font +8000 mots mais ce ne sera peut être pas toujours le cas ^^ (mais je me fixe un mini de 5000, sinon c'est trop court pour développer une idée)**

**Enjoy it !!**

Chapitre 2 : Mise à l'épreuve

_« Attention !!!! BELLA !! » hurla-t-il avec des yeux écarquillés._

_J'eus tout juste le temps de regarder en face de moi, mais il était trop tard, une voiture me percuta de plein fouet._

_Ce fut le trou noir._

POV Bella

Quand je repris petit à petit conscience, tout était nébuleux. Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'avais mal derrière la tête, près de l'épaule et à mon poignet, et en plus j'avais froid. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'était arrivé. Soudain je pris conscience des bruits alentours, des voix pour la plupart, mais une se détachait plus que les autres. Je tentai de me concentrer dessus.

« …Bella ?!! Vous m'entendez ? Nan vous, je vous dis de dégager de là !!!...elle arrive cette ambulance oui ?!!...Mais vous êtes con c'est pas possible !! Écartez-vous !! C'est pas le moment !!... ». C'était une voix masculine qui avait crié ces mots tout près de moi, visiblement il y avait d'autres personnes à coté de moi.

« …Oh pardon, pardon ! Je l'ai vu au dernier moment ! J'ai freiné mais avec la pluie…oh mon dieu !! J'ai renversé quelqu'un … » dit une voix paniquée, masculine elle aussi. Il avait renversé quelqu'un ? Moi ?! Ça expliquait tout…

_Putain ça fait mal !!_

J'entendis une sirène au loin, elle se rapprocha de plus en plus.

« …C'est pas trop tôt !! Elle a mis du temps à arriver cette ambulance !! » dit la première voix.

Cette voix m'intriguait, je savais que je l'avais déjà entendu mais impossible de mettre un visage dessus. C'était à ce moment là que je compris que mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, aussi je tentai de les ouvrir. Mais la chose fut difficile car tout était éblouissant et flou.

« Bella ??! » s'écria-t-il. « Elle a ouvert les yeux ! C'est bon signe ! » dit-il à l'adresse d'autres personnes. Son image se fit de plus en plus nette, j'aurais reconnu ce visage entre mille, peu de personne avait des cheveux de cette couleur même mouillés et encore moins des yeux aussi beaux. C'était la première fois que je voyais un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

« Pardon, excusez-nous !! Laissez-nous passer s'il vous plait !! » s'exclama une voix féminine interrompant notre contact visuel. « Qui êtes-vous monsieur ? »

« Edward Cullen, j'ai été témoin de l'accident » répondit-il avant de se mettre debout. Ça y est, tout me revenait en tête maintenant. Son comportement odieux, ma colère, la démission, et la voiture… ça y est, le conte de fée venait subitement de prendre fin, ce n'était pas un prince charmant qui était penché au-dessus de moi, c'était un connard imbuvable !

« Et vous monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je…euh…Charles Griffin…c'est moi qui conduisait la voiture…je ne l'ai pas vu !! » bafouilla-t-il.

« John, occupe-toi de lui pendant que je me charge de la victime » ordonna-t-elle à son collègue. « Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle soulevait mes paupières et m'éblouissait avec sa lampe.

« Elle travaille dans le restaurant derrière nous, suite à un coup de colère, elle est sortie de l'établissement avec empressement, puis elle a voulu traverser la route. J'ai essayé de la rattraper et quand elle m'a vu, elle a tourné la tête. Elle n'a pas vu la voiture arriver. La voiture a freiné à temps mais à cause de la pluie, les roues ont glissé et le véhicule l'a percuté » expliqua-t-il. Il avait une version bien personnelle de ce qu'il s'était passé selon moi. Bingo ! Il m'énervait encore !

« Hum…c'est pour ça que les blessures sont superficielles, elles sont dues à sa chute et non au choc avec la voiture. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Euh Bella… »

« …Swan !! » dit Mike en se plaçant devant Edward. « Elle s'appelle Bella Swan. C'est une amie et elle travaille pour moi. »

_Une amie ???? Il a perdu la tête ?! Il a de la chance que je suis pas en état de lui mettre mon poing dans sa gueule !_

« Bella, je suis le docteur Mitchell. » dit-elle en me mettant un collier cervical. « Quel jour de la semaine sommes-nous ? »

Je réfléchis un instant pour remettre les événements en place.

« …lundi… » dis-je dans une voix à peine audible.

« Très bien. Je vais vous injecter un antalgique pour la douleur, ça ira mieux. Je pense que votre clavicule est cassée et vous avez un sérieux hématome à la tête. »

« Mon poignet me fait un mal de chien aussi… » réussis-je à dire avec une voix enrouée.

« Effectivement, il est enflé, il faut faire des radios pour savoir s'il est cassé. On va vous transférer à l'hôpital maintenant. ». Je voulus acquiescer mais le collier cervical m'en empêcha.

« A quel hôpital la transférez-vous ? » demanda Edward.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!_

« Le plus près est le Northwest Hospital » lui répondit-elle tandis qu'on me mettait sur un brancard.

« Merci. ». Ses yeux se dirigèrent une dernière fois sur moi, puis il baissa son regard avant de faire volte-face et s'éloigner.

On souleva mon brancard du sol puis on m'amena vers l'ambulance. Durant le trajet, le docteur vérifia encore et encore mes constantes et n'arrêta pas de me parler pour me garder éveillée.

« Bella, coté douleur ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle en vérifiant la perfusion.

« J'ai encore mal, mais c'est déjà plus supportable… » dis-je avec faiblesse.

Je sentais mes paupières devenir lourdes, cela devenait très difficile de garder les yeux ouverts.

« J'ai froid » dis-je en luttant contre l'endormissement.

« Vous êtes restée plusieurs minutes sous la pluie battante Bella. Bella ?! Ouvrez les yeux !! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda son collègue.

« Son hématome à la tête prend de l'ampleur, le sang comprime son cerveau. Il faut qu'on arrive rapidement à l'hôpital. Allez Bella ! Restez avec nous ! »

« …peux …pas... »

Quand je rouvris les yeux, une lumière blanche m'aveugla. La douleur à ma tête était atroce, je voulus porter ma main à mon crâne mais mon bras était solidement attaché contre mon buste par une attelle. Une fois habituée à la lumière, je regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital et quelqu'un était assis dans le fauteuil près de moi.

« Jasper ? »

« Tu es réveillée Bella ! »

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? » dis-je d'une voix blafarde.

« Dès que l'hôpital m'a appelé, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais il y a seulement une heure que tu as été transférée dans la chambre. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait renversé par une voiture et à qui on aurait foré la tête avec une perceuse… » répondis-je avec cynisme.

« T'es pas loin de la vérité » ria-t-il. « Excuse-moi, il faut que je prévienne le docteur que tu es réveillé ». Il se leva et sortit à toute allure de la pièce. Deux minutes plus tard il revint avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en blouse blanche et aux cheveux gris.

« Bonjour Bella, je suis le docteur Gerandy. Comment allez-vous? » demanda-t-il avec une voix douce en m'infligeant une nouvelle fois leur fichue lampe dans les yeux.

« J'ai été en meilleure forme… » répondis-je avec une voix rauque.

« Vous avez mal à la tête ? »

« Oui, ça lance énormément. »

« C'est normal. On a du faire un trou dans votre crâne pour évacuer le sang qui comprimait votre cerveau. »

« C'est dégueulasse… » dis-je dégoutée.

« Oui mais nécessaire. » sourit-il. « Tout est en ordre maintenant, il faut attendre que ça se cicatrise. Concernant vos autres blessures, vous avez de la chance, votre clavicule n'est pas cassée, juste fêlée, mais on a préféré vous immobiliser le bras au cas où. Et puis vous avez une légère entorse au poignet. »

« Tu reviens de loin Bella » dit Jasper en prenant ma main libre dans la sienne.

« Il y a une autre chose pour laquelle j'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seule avec vous Bella. » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Jasper peut rester. Allez-y » répondis-je en serrant la main de Jasper.

« Voilà…on a dû faire des radios de votre thorax pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de traumatismes, ce qui s'est avéré être le cas… » commença-t-il.

« Mais ? Car j'imagine qu'il y a un 'mais' ». Il acquiesça et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

« Sur les clichés, il y a une petite tâche blanche au niveau de votre sein gauche. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » paniquai-je en imaginant le pire.

« Ne vous affolez pas Bella ! » tenta-t-il de me rassurer. « Nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit, cela peut être un kyste, une petite calcification, une tumeur bénigne- »

« …ou maligne » finis-je. Il acquiesça à nouveau. Mon regard se perdit au loin. Si je m'étais attendu à ça !

« Pour en avoir le cœur net, il faut qu'on fasse une biopsie. Et ce, le plus tôt possible ».

« Ça va aller Bella » me rassura Jasper en caressant ma main. « Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien »

« La vie ne m'a jamais épargnée Jasper, pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant ? » dis-je durement, en repensant à mes parents. Il soupira et déposa un baiser sur le dos de ma main. « Quand la biopsie est-elle prévue docteur ? » demandai-je en gardant mon ton cassant.

« Demain matin, à 10 heures. » dit-il doucement.

Je hochai la tête.

« Merci docteur. »

« Je repasserai vous voir demain matin avant l'opération. Si vous avez du mal à dormir, appelez une infirmière, elle vous donnera quelque chose. ». Il me sourit avec bienveillance puis sortit.

J'entendis Jasper soupirer à coté de moi. Pendant plusieurs minutes nous restâmes là, perdus dans nos pensées, ne sachant pas quoi se dire.

« Tu as prévenu Jacob ? » finis-je par demander.

« Oui. Il ne pouvait pas venir avant la fin de sa journée, tu connais son patron…il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. » me répondit-il. « Bella…je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler de ça, mais c'est nécessaire… » commença-t-il après un court silence.

« Oui ? »

« Il faut que je contacte ton assurance, pourrais-tu me dire où tu as rangé tes papiers ? » demanda-t-il.

L'assurance.

Le choc.

Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Bella ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. « Ça ne va pas ? Tu es pâle comme un linge ! »

« Je…je… » bredouillai-je, incapable de mesurer l'ampleur de la réalité.

« Veux-tu que j'appelle le docteur ? »

« Jasper…je… ». Je levai les yeux vers lui avec un regard désespéré.

« Quoi Bella ? Tu me fais peur, dis-moi ce qu'il y a… » plaida-t-il.

« Je…je n'ai plus d'assurance… ».

Silence.

Jasper resta me regarder avec stupeur, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui dise _'poisson d'avril !'_, mais quand il comprit que j'étais sérieuse, je vis son regard défaillir.

« Depuis quand ? » dit-il avec dureté.

« Deux mois environ. » dis-je penaude.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Tu te souviens quand ma camionnette est tombé en panne la dernière fois ? Jacob m'a dit que ça me couterait cher en réparation, il a pu la rafistoler mais c'était provisoire, il fallait que je change plusieurs pièces pour être sûre d'éviter les prochaines pannes. Il fallait que je fasse des économies pour cela… »

« Enfin Bella ! On ne fait pas des économies en résiliant une assurance ! » s'écria-t-il avec agacement.

« Mais c'était provisoire ! Dès que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre je l'aurais repris ! » me défendis-je.

« C'est n'importe quoi Bella !! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça ?! »

« Sans vouloir te vexer Jasper, tu es loin de rouler sur l'or toi aussi ! »

« Peut être, mais j'aurais eu assez pour te payer ton assurance, alors que maintenant on est dans la merde !!!! » s'énerva-t-il

Il avait raison. Totalement et entièrement raison. J'avais été stupide et irresponsable. La vie avait décidé de me rappeler à l'ordre encore une fois. Pourquoi le destin était-il toujours contre moi ?

« Pas _'on'_ Jasper, _'je'_ suis dans la merde… » murmurai-je tandis qu'une larme s'écoula au coin de mon œil.

« Bella…pardon de m'être laissé emporté… » dit-il doucement en essuyant ma joue avec son pouce.

« Non, tu as raison Jasper. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. »

« Ecoute Bella… », il soupira. « Le mal est fait maintenant, il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à trouver une solution, on va s'en sortir… », je notai qu'il avait encore utilisé le '_on'_ et mon cœur se serra instantanément, Jasper avait toujours été là pour moi et cela continuai aujourd'hui. « Je vais demander à maman et grand-mère- »

« Non ! » le coupai-je, « il est hors de question que tu leur en parles ! Ta famille a déjà fait énormément pour moi, je ne veux pas les impliquer là-dedans ! Promets-moi que tu ne leur demanderas pas d'argent Jasper ! » le suppliai-je.

« Bella, il nous faut de l'argent et pas quelques dollars ! Si on ferme toutes les portes on n'avancera pas ! »

« Oui mais…pas elles. Je me sentirais trop humiliée. »

« D'accord…du moins pour l'instant. » concéda-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une infirmière frappa à la porte.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais les heures de visite sont terminées pour aujourd'hui » dit-elle gentiment à l'adresse de Jasper.

« Très bien merci, je vais partir » lui répondit-il avant qu'elle ne ressorte. « Essaye de dormir Bella, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets ». Il leva ma main déposa un long baiser dessus. « Je t'aime Bee »

« Je t'aime aussi Jazz »

Après un somnifère et une nuit sans rêve, le Dr. Gerandy vint me voir le lendemain pour me préparer à la biopsie.

« …C'est une intervention courante sous anesthésie locale. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, 80% des cas sont des tumeurs bénignes, et en plus vous êtes jeune. » me rassura-t-il.

_Ça laisse 20% de risques d'un cancer tout de même…_

« Et si je suis dans les 20% ? » demandai-je.

« Ne pensez pas à ça, attendons les résultats. Vous êtes d'un naturel pessimiste on dirait » sourit-il.

« Non docteur, juste réaliste, le destin aime un peu trop me tester»

« Allons voir ça alors. »

Il m'invita à me lever et à m'assoir dans un fauteuil roulant. Le brancardier vient me pousser tandis que le docteur marchait à coté de nous pour nous rendre à la salle d'examen. Au détour d'un couloir, je cru apercevoir une grande silhouette mince aux cheveux bronze provoquant un emballement immédiat de mon cœur, mais je n'eus pas le temps de confirmer mes soupçons que nous nous engagions dans un autre couloir. J'avais dû rêver de toute manière, il n'avait aucune raison d'être là.

_Voilà que tu te mets à avoir des hallucinations ma fille ! T'es vraiment un cas désespéré…Et puis quitte à avoir des hallucinations, tâche au moins de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, pas ce type arrogant et suffisant !_

Bien que désagréable, l'intervention se passa sans anicroche et moins d'une heure plus tard, j'étais retournée dans ma chambre. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, on m'apporta un de ces plateaux-repas infâmes, puis quelques minutes après, Jasper et Jacob vinrent me rendre visite.

« Comment s'est passé l'intervention ? » demanda Jasper.

« Génial ! Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle ! » répondis-je avec sarcasme.

« Bella… » me menaça-t-il.

« Pardon, c'est plus fort que moi » m'excusai-je. « J'aurais les résultats en fin d'après-midi normalement. »

« Quand est-ce que tu peux rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Jacob.

« Je ne sais pas…le Dr. Gerandy veux me garder encore cette nuit quelque soit le résultat »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Jasper avec sécheresse.

« J'en sais rien moi ! Pour plus de sureté sûrement »

« Si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire autant rentrer, un jour d'hospitalisation coûte une fortune, autant limiter les frais. » dit Jasper.

« Jazz ! » m'exclamai-je en inclinant la tête vers Jacob.

« Je suis au courant Bella, Jasper m'a tout dit. »

Je soufflai d'exaspération et fermai les yeux.

« Tu penses que si je pouvais, je t'aiderai, mais j'ai pas un rond… »

« Merci Jake » répondis-je

« Déjà que t'as une sacrée ardoise pour la bouffe chez nous… » ajouta Jasper. Nous sourîmes tous de concert.

« Tiens en parlant de bouffe, tu manges rien Bella ? » demanda Jacob

« Non. J'ai pas faim, et c'est certainement pas ça qui va m'ouvrir l'appétit. Mais fais-toi plaisir Jake ! ». Je n'eus pas à lui dire deux fois.

« Merci ! Je dois reprendre dans une demi-heure et j'ai pas eu le temps de m'acheter quelque chose à grignoter. Eh mais c'est pas dégeu en fait ! »

Tandis que nous regardions Jacob dévorer mon plateau-repas, un silence tendu s'installa entre nous trois.

« Tu sais Bella, j'ai essayé de me renseigner, il y aurait peut être une association qui pourrait nous aider pour les frais d'hôpitaux ». dit Jasper au bout d'un moment. Mes intestins étaient un vrai sac de nœud, cette histoire d'assurance me rendait malade et chaque minute qui passait était pire les une que les autres.

« Il faut qu'on essaye. » répondis-je

Mais il y avait encore quelque chose de plus grave. Les frais d'hospitalisation étaient une chose, le traitement si la biopsie était positive en était une autre. A cette idée, ma respiration s'accéléra sous la panique, et sans pouvoir rien faire, je me m'y à hyperventiler sous l'effet du stress.

« Bella ! Calme-toi ! » m'intima doucement Jasper.

« Je…peux…pas… » articulai-je entre deux respirations. « J'ai…la tête…qui…tourne… »

« C'est normal, ton cerveau a trop d'oxygène. Essaye de souffler comme moi » me dit-il. Je l'écoutai et essayai de caler ma respiration sur la sienne. Bien que ce fut difficile, je réussis tout de même à me synchroniser. « Voilà, c'est ça… ». Petit à petit, je parvins à retrouver mon calme et une respiration normale.

« Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils Bella, je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution » dit calmement Jacob avant de s'attaquer à son dessert.

« Ah ah ! C'est pas toi qui va te retrouver à la rue Jacob ! »

« Ça va aller, ou tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? » demanda Jasper sans tenir compte des propos échangés.

« C'est bon… »

« Ok. Il faut qu'on retourne travailler, mais on revient dès que possible. »

« D'accord. »

Je n'eus pas longtemps à rester toute seule, Jasper avait réussi à se libérer plus tôt et nous avions passé plus d'une heure à chercher des moyens de financement quand le docteur vint nous annoncer les résultats.

« Bien. Le labo vient de m'envoyer les résultats Bella. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. » commença-t-il, Jasper pris ma main dans la sienne. « Ils ne sont pas bons, la tumeur est cancéreuse. »

« Oh non… » murmurai-je avant de fondre en larmes. Jasper passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter.

« Je suis assez surpris pour ne rien vous cacher, les risques de développer un cancer du sein à votre âge sont minimes…Mais je vais vous rassurer tout de suite Bella, croyez-le ou non, vous avez une chance inespérée qu'on le découvre aujourd'hui. Il va falloir faire des examens approfondis, mais votre tumeur est petite et ne semble pas avoir contaminé les tissus alentours, vous avez de très grandes chances de rémission totale avec un traitement adapté. »

J'avais à peine écouté ce qu'il venait de dire, j'avais retenu simplement les mots 'tumeur', 'rémission' et 'traitement'. En d'autres termes, ma vie tenait à une histoire d'argent. J'avais envie de vomir.

« Quel est le traitement docteur ? » demanda Jasper. J'étais incapable de parler et je le remerciais d'être là.

« Il faut d'abord qu'on enlève toute la tumeur et bien vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune autre cellule atteinte. Si c'est bien le cas, il faudrait entamer une radiothérapie en prévention et surveiller de près. Si la tumeur est invasive, il faudra envisager des méthodes plus agressives… »

« Les traitements durent combien de temps en général ? » demanda-t-il

« Je ne peux rien dire, tout dépend du type de cancer et de son évolution. Mais au minimum quelques mois. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il nous expliqua les procédures et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, puis il nous laissa tranquille. Jasper et moi restâmes silencieux pendant des minutes qui me semblèrent être une éternité.

« J'ai besoin d'un café. Je reviens tout de suite. » dit-il tout à trac et sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit de la chambre, me laissant seule dans mon désarroi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

POV Edward

Tout ça était de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute.

A cause de moi, Bella était sur un brancard, prête à être transportée à l'hôpital.

_Bon sang Cullen !! Pourquoi t'es pas foutu de te comporter comme une personne normale ??!!_

« A quel hôpital la transférez-vous ? » demandai-je. Mes rendez-vous de l'après-midi allaient pouvoir attendre, Kate se chargerait de les décaler car il était hors de question que je retourne travailler, je n'allais pas lâcher Bella avant de savoir si elle allait bien.

« Le plus près est le Northwest Hospital » me répondit le docteur.

Je profitai de jeter un dernier regard sur Bella, mais ses yeux noisettes me fixaient avec intensité. Comme d'habitude, je ne pus soutenir son regard, j'avais l'impression d'être mis à nu devant elle, comme si elle pouvait apercevoir mon 'moi intérieur' rien qu'à travers mes yeux, et cela me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle était la seule à avoir cet effet là sur moi et je ne savais pas si j'aimais cela ou non.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et me précipitai vers ma voiture, avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai en même temps que l'ambulance. Tout en conduisant, je composai le numéro de téléphone de Kate.

« Kate ? »

_« Oui Edward ? »_

« Annule tous mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi s'il te plait. »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ? Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? »_

« Je vais bien, j'ai une obligation personnelle urgente c'est tout. Fais-le s'il te plait. »

_« Très bien… »_

Je sentais qu'elle était à deux doigts de rajouter quelque chose mais n'en fit rien.

« Merci Kate »

_« De rien. »_

Pourquoi était-ce si facile de parler avec Kate ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me comporter avec tout le monde de cette manière ? Pourquoi cela m'était si compliqué ?

Comme je l'avais prédit, l'ambulance venait juste d'arriver avant moi. Je pus apercevoir Bella brièvement quand on la sortit dehors, mais je fus effrayé quand je vis qu'elle était à nouveau inconsciente. Les médecins s'affairaient autour d'elle tout en courant et franchirent les portes de l'hôpital. Je courus derrière eux, restant à quelques mètres pour ne pas les gêner.

« John va les prévenir qu'on a un hématome intracrânien et qu'ils préparent un bloc ! » s'écria le docteur en s'adressant à son collègue.

Je fus sous le choc. Son état avait empiré en l'espace de quelques minutes. Comment cela pouvait-être possible ?! Je stoppai net ma course mais ne quittai pas des yeux le brancard de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engouffre derrière une porte automatique translucide. Je restai là, en plein milieu du hall, ayant à peine conscience du monde grouillant autour de moi comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

_Tout est de ta faute Cullen !! Si elle te détestait avant, elle va te haïr maintenant ! T'es fier de toi ?! Tu as bousillé sa vie !_

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage puis vint agripper mes cheveux.

« Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ?! Il ne faut pas que vous restiez là ! Vous gênez le passage ! Venez par là » dit une voix près de moi, puis cette personne me prit par le bras et m'attira vers un banc. « Voilà, là ! Ça va aller monsieur ? Vous êtes là pour la jeune fille qui vient d'arriver ? ».

Je levai les yeux pour la première fois et hochai la tête pour répondre à l'infirmière en face de moi.

« Vous êtes parent ? Un proche ? demanda-t-elle.

Bonne question. Qui était Bella pour moi ? Je ne savais pas, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'aller la voir à son restaurant, c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin de la voir. Je n'expliquais pas cela, cette nécessité était apparue depuis le premier jour où je l'avais aperçu, depuis lors, peu importe que mon bureau se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville, j'attendais avec impatience l'heure du déjeuner pour aller la voir.

« Monsieur ? »

« Juste une connaissance. » répondis-je

« Très bien. Vous pouvez rester attendre là » dit-elle avant de me laisser seul. Pendant plusieurs minutes je restai assis sur mon banc, les yeux fermés à me maudire, quand soudain, quelqu'un arriva complètement paniqué.

« Bella Swan !!! Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé !! Où est-elle ?! » s'écria un homme blond au cheveux mi-long. Je l'avais déjà vu, il était venu quelques fois au restaurant de Bella passer la voir.

« Calmez-vous monsieur ! Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'infirmière qui m'avait aidé tout à l'heure.

« Jasper Whitlock !! Votre hôpital vient de m'appeler, je suis la personne à appeler en cas d'urgence pour Bella » expliqua-t-il.

L'infirmière lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et l'informa que Bella était actuellement au bloc pour son hématome à la tête. Je le voyais s'agiter nerveusement, passant sa main derrière sa nuque ou sur sa bouche, l'entendre murmurer des _'oh non'_ ou des _'c'est pas possible'_. Apparemment, il devait être très proche d'elle, étant donné son nom de famille, il n'était pas son frère, peut être un cousin ? Un ami ? Petit ami… ? Cette dernière pensée me dérangea à ma grande surprise.

_Une fille comme Bella a forcément quelqu'un dans sa vie…Tout le monde n'a pas tes problèmes ! De toute façon cela ne te regarde pas, tu n'attends rien d'elle._

_Pourquoi ai-je payé en chèque la dernière fois alors ?_

_Il fallait bien qu'elle connaisse le nom de son client habituel…_

_Bien sûr…_

Pendant toute l'attente, Jasper resta pas loin de moi, tantôt s'asseyant, tantôt faisant les cent pas, sans jamais m'adresser la parole puisqu'il ne me connaissait pas.

« Mr Whitlock ? » demanda un médecin aux cheveux gris.

« Oui ?! » répondit Jasper en se levant comme un ressort.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent à quelques mètres mais je réussis à entendre quelques mots comme _'hématome', 'comprimait son cerveau', 'trou', 'évacuer le sang', 'clavicule fêlée' et 'poignet foulé'_, mais le plus important _'n'aura aucune séquelle'._

_Merci mon dieu !_

Quand Bella fut installée dans une chambre, une infirmière vint chercher Jasper pour l'y conduire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, voulais-je rentrer chez moi maintenant qu'elle était hors de danger ? Ou préférais-je rester encore un peu ici ? Après une rapide réflexion, je décidai de rester encore un peu, il n'y avait rien qui m'attendait chez moi.

Après plusieurs cafés et une barre céréalière, je me mis à penser à ce que je pourrai lui acheter comme cadeau pour m'excuser. J'avais le droit de faire ça non ? Ou peut être était-ce déplacé ? Que pouvais-je faire pour ne pas passer pour un crétin cette fois ?

« Ah Jacob ! Tu es là ! »

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu Jasper revenir, ni l'immense indien baraqué qui venait d'arriver dans le hall.

« Comment va-t-elle ?!! » demanda le Jacob en question après qu'ils se soient fait une accolade

Les deux hommes restèrent discuter dans le hall et je pus aisément suivre leur conversation. Jasper lui expliqua tout et l'informa du réveil de Bella, chose qui me soulagea instantanément. Mais rapidement, le soulagement de Jasper fit place à la panique et il baissa un peu la voix.

« Jacob il faut que je te dise autre chose. Sur les radios du thorax, les médecins ont décelé une petite tache blanche au niveau du sein gauche… »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » paniqua Jacob.

« Ça peut être n'importe quoi. Ils vont lui faire une biopsie demain matin à 10h » dit Jasper avec une voix tendue. Il y eu un lourd silence entre eux, puis Jasper reprit. « …Et il y a encore autre chose Jacob. On a un gros souci sur les bras et je ne sais pas du tout comment on va pouvoir s'en sortir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'alarma Jacob déjà fébrile.

« Bella a résilié son assurance il y a deux mois. Elle n'est pas couverte. »

« Quoi ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Jacob. Jasper se contenta de hocher la tête en soupirant. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Elle n'avait pas d'argent pour les réparations nécessaires de sa voiture, je pense qu'elle s'est dit qu'elle pouvait économiser sur l'assurance étant donné qu'elle ne s'en sert jamais. Elle est toujours en bonne santé… »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! ». Jasper continua de hocher inlassablement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Jake…Les frais d'hospitalisation coutent une fortune et je ne sais pas où trouver de l'argent… » dit Jasper désespéré en passant la main sur son front. « Et si par malheur, sa biopsie…J'ai peur Jake… »

« On devrait rentrer Jazz. On parlera de ça chez toi. ». Jacob passa son bras autour de Jasper et l'emmena vers la sortie.

La journée avait été faite de revirements de situation, mais là c'était…irréaliste ! Par ma faute, Bella se retrouvait dans cet hôpital et par ma faute elle avait de sérieux problèmes financiers. Sans parler de cette nouvelle menace de tumeur qui pesait au-dessus d'elle !

Mais pourquoi le destin pouvait-il être si cruel ?!

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais levé et m'étais mis à faire les cent pas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella dans cette situation, il fallait que je réfléchisse et que je trouve une solution rapidement. Ils n'avaient peut être pas d'argent pour payer les frais d'hôpitaux, mais ma société de courtage me permettait d'avoir quelques économies et je pensais en avoir suffisamment pour payer ses frais. Cependant, si le cas de Bella était plus grave et que cela nécessitait un traitement de longue durée, mes ressources seraient vite limitées. Il fallait que je me renseigne à tout prix, que je connaisse toutes les solutions possibles et pour cela, je devais rentrer chez moi pour contacter mes relations professionnelles.

Cette nuit là je ne dormis pas, j'avais passé toute ma soirée au téléphone et la nuit sur internet pour étudier toutes les possibilités. Le lendemain, après avoir téléphoné à Kate une nouvelle fois pour annuler mes rendez-vous de la journée, je me préparais pour aller à l'hôpital. Je savais que je n'étais pas d'une grande utilité pour Bella là-bas, mais j'avais besoin de connaitre son état et puis il fallait que j'aille au service administratif pour essayer de voir s'il y avait des possibilités de s'arranger pour les frais. J'allais entrer dans ma voiture quand mon téléphone sonna, je décrochai par reflexe sans voir l'identité de l'appelant.

_« Ed' qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

« Emmett ?!! »

_« Quoi ? Ne soit pas étonné comme ça frangin ! Kate vient de m'appeler pour annuler notre rendez-vous de ce matin ». Merde ! J'avais oublié Emmett ! « Comme ça ne te ressemble pas, je viens aux nouvelles. J'ai eu beau insister avec Kate, elle ne savait pas me dire pourquoi tu annulais. »_

« Emmett il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie, j'ai aussi des obligations personnelles. »

_« Pas à moi Edward, pour toi il n'y a que le travail dans ta vie, à notre grand désespoir d'ailleurs. Tes obligations personnelles se résument à venir manger une fois par semaine chez les parents. »_

« Merci Emmett, je te dois combien pour cette analyse de ma vie ? » dis-je avec froideur.

_« C'est bon Ed', je m'excuse. Kate m'a recalé un rendez-vous pour demain, t'as intérêt de ramener tes fesses ce coup-ci car il faut que je donne une réponse rapidement à Johnson, et Rosalie est sur le point de péter une durite »_

« C'est noté Emmett. Bon il faut que j'y aille, je te laisse » coupai-je la conversation sans plus de manières.

Emmett avait rencontré Rosalie dans le cadre de relations de travail, il était commercial pour une grande marque de voiture de luxe et elle était expert en voiture de collection dans une société d'assurance. Après un an de fréquentation, ils avaient décidé de monter leur entreprise en négoce de voiture de collections, chacun excellant dans leur domaine, leur société rencontrait un franc succès et ils avaient fait appel à moi pour les aider à gérer leurs finances. Mais aujourd'hui, cela allait attendre car j'avais d'autres priorités.

J'arrivai peu avant neuf heures à l'hôpital et décidai d'aller directement au service administratif pour essayer de plaider en faveur de Bella. Après plusieurs minutes de négociations inutiles, je notai qu'il était presque dix heures et me précipitai à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

« Bonjour, pourriez-vous me dire dans quelle chambre se trouve Bella Swan ? » demandai-je avec peut être un peu trop de sécheresse car l'infirmier me regarda avec un air mauvais, je tentai alors de sourire un peu.

« Service traumatologie, 3ème étage, chambre 362 » répondit-il mécaniquement après avoir cherché sur son ordinateur. « Mais les visites ne sont pas encore autorisées »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup »

Je décidai tout de même de me rendre à son étage et d'attendre, si j'avais de la chance, j'arriverais à avoir quelques informations bien que je ne sois pas de la famille. Arrivé à destination, je me dirigeai directement vers le bureau des infirmiers où une jeune infirmière discutait gaiement avec sa collègue.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire vers quel coté se trouve la chambre 362 s'il vous plait ? »

« De ce coté. » dit-elle en pointant à gauche. « Mais la personne vient tout juste de partir il y a à peine deux secondes ! » ajouta-t-elle en pointant le couloir de l'autre coté en m'offrant un regard aguicheur. « Vous manquez de chance… ». Elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et l'entortilla autour de son doigt en me détaillant du regard.

« Merci. » répondis-je un peu agacé par son comportement avant de m'éloigner. Je détestais quand les femmes me regardaient de cette façon, comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire enveloppe appétissante à leurs yeux.

Je n'avais pas fait deux pas que je sentis mon smartphone vibrer dans ma poche. C'était un e-mail de Kate.

'_Edward_

_Pardon de te déranger, mais Aro a __absolument__ besoin de toi sur un dossier urgent qui doit être réglé aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu le contactes impérativement. Tu trouveras en pièces jointes les documents nécessaires._

_Encore désolée mais tu connais Aro…_

_Kate'_

Oui je connaissais Aro. C'était mon plus gros client, et je devais me plier à ses moindres exigences, cependant, je préférais encore avoir affaire avec lui plutôt que ses associés, Caïus et Marcus. Ne voyant pas bien comment que je pourrais me rendre utile en restant ici, je décidai de rentrer chez moi pour répondre à Aro et de revenir plus tard pour prendre des nouvelles de Bella.

Je regardai ma montre après avoir fini le dossier pour Aro. 15h30. Sans me poser plus de questions, j'éteignis mon ordinateur, enfilai ma veste et pris mes clés pour filer à l'hôpital une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, je ne pris pas la peine de m'arrêter à l'accueil et partis directement au troisième étage. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir quand j'étais chez moi et j'avais décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'aller voir Bella.

Mes plans furent soudainement oubliés quand je vis Jasper sortir précipitamment de la chambre de Bella. Sous la surprise, je m'arrêtai et restai le regarder perdre petit à petit de la vitesse pour finalement le voir déambuler maladroitement dans le couloir, la tête baissée. Il finit sa marche contre un mur et s'effondra brusquement au sol en se laissant glisser contre la paroi. Sans réfléchir, je courus vers lui et m'agenouillai à ses coté. Je ne sus trop quoi dire quand il fondit en larmes et prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de se balancer doucement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » m'alarmai-je, que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ? Mon cœur se mit à battre avec ardeur. « Ça ne va pas ? »

_Tu ne vois pas qu'il pleure de joie Cullen ? Bien sûr que ça ne va pas !_

« Oh mon dieu…elle n'avait pas besoin de ça !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça ! » dit-il entre deux sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas besoin ? » le pressai-je.

« Vous croyez que c'est normal de perdre ses parents à 15 ans, d'être fauchée et d'avoir un cancer à 25 ans, vous ??!! »

« Un…cancer ? ». Je fus abasourdi, hier quand j'avais fait mes recherches, ils disaient que les risques de cancer du sein chez les jeunes patientes étaient rares…

« Monsieur ? Ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta un infirmier qui venait de nous rejoindre en s'adressant à Jasper.

Il fallait que je lui parle, aussi, je me levai et me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Mon cerveau bouillonnait d'interrogations, d'images en tout genre et je ne m'aperçu même pas que je venais de frapper à sa porte jusqu'à ce que j'entende '_entrez_'.

« Vous !!!!!! » s'écria-t-elle avec une voix cassée quand elle me vit entrer. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ??! ». La voir me serra le cœur. Elle avait un bandage sur la tête, et outre son attelle au bras, son visage était boursoufflé et ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs. « Je suis désolée mais vous arrivez à un mauvais moment. Je vous demanderais de partir. ». Je déglutis avec difficulté et fis tout de même quelques pas vers le centre de la chambre.

« Je…je suis désolé » réussis-je à dire. Je perdais tous mes moyens quand j'étais en face d'elle mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

« Merci. Au revoir. » dit-elle avant de tourner la tête dans la direction opposée. J'étais à deux doigts de déguerpir, mais il fallait que je lui parle. Je pris le fauteuil dans le coin et l'approchai de son lit en gardant une distance raisonnable. Quand elle comprit que je m'installai, elle me regarda avec des yeux effarés. « Nan mais vous ne manquer pas de culot vous !! »

« Il faut que je vous parle Bella. »

« Vous ? Me parlez ?? Nan mais je rêve ! Vous êtes la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de faire la causette. Au restaurant, je devais prendre sur moi, mais là je peux vous dire d'aller vous faire voir ! ».

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux, je savais que cela n'allait pas être facile et son comportement était tout à fait justifié. Aussi, je décidai de dire ce que j'avais à lui dire sans la regarder pour ne pas être déstabilisé.

« Bella, je vais aller droit au but. Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé, je sais que c'est entièrement de ma faute et je vous présente mes excuses. Ensuite, j'ai entendu que vous aviez des problèmes d'assurances, étant donné que je dispose de quelques économies, c'est la moindre des choses que je paye les frais d'hospitalisation. Enfin…enfin, j'ai crû comprendre qu'on vous avait décelé une tumeur cancéreuse…je suppose que le traitement sera long et malheureusement je n'aurais pas les moyens de le prendre en charge. Il faut trouver une autre solution… » débitai-je d'un ton monocorde. Quand je levai les yeux pour la regarder, Bella avait une expression horrifiée et resta la bouche ouverte plusieurs secondes à me dévisager. « Bella ? » m'inquiétai-je

« Comment osez-vous… ? » murmura-t-elle avec dégout. « Comment osez-vous vous mêlez de mes affaires ??! Comment osez-vous venir faire irruption dans ma chambre d'hôpital et me dire tout ça ??! » dit-elle un peu plus fort. « Comment osez-vous venir me dire avec condescendance que vous voulez payer mes frais d'hospitalisation ? Comment osez-vous venir me dire avec autant de froideur et sans un regard que vous voulez m'acheter !! » finit-elle en s'écriant.

« Non, je…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » bafouillai-je. « Vous ne comprenez pas »

« Je ne comprends pas ??! Je vais vous dire une chose _Monsieur_, je n'ai pas besoin de gens comme vous, je m'en suis très bien sortie jusqu'à présent !! Je trouverai une solution à MES problèmes !! »

« Comment ?! En faisant un prêt ?! » m'énervai-je en voyant qu'elle faisait la fière.

« C'est une possibilité ! »

« Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'on accorde pas un prêt à un cancéreux ! »

« Oh !! J'en reviens pas !! » répondit-elle, outrée et écoeurée. « Vous n'êtes qu'un connard pour parlez de cette façon ! »

« Non je suis réaliste. Et vous pouvez rayer l'option 'je vais prendre une nouvelle assurance', toutes les assurances ont un délai de carence de plusieurs mois avant de commencer à prendre en charge les patients !!* »

« Et comment savez-vous ça ? Vous avez tout vérifié ?? » me nargua-t-elle.

« Oui. » dis-je froidement

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la chambre à la suite de ma réplique, on n'entendait que nos respirations saccadées tandis que nous nous défiions du regard.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » chuchota-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « On ne se connait pas ».

« Je ne sais pas » répondis-je honnêtement. « Peut être par remord » ajoutai-je après une courte réflexion, je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre.

Elle ferma les yeux et je vis une larme s'écouler aux coins de ses yeux.

« Par remord ou parce que je vous fais pitié ? » dit-elle avec dédain, « la pauvre petite serveuse qui n'est pas foutue de payer son assurance- »

« Non.» la coupai-je, « Bella, je suis navré pour tout ce qui vous arrive, je souhaite seulement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous aider car je me sens fautif », je marquai une pause pour rassembler mes esprits. « Si seulement je pouvais vous donner mon assurance, je le- ». Je ne pus finir ma phrase tant l'évidence de cette idée me frappa, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!!

« Quoi ? Vous quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils comme si elle parlait à un demeuré.

« Bella, il y a une autre solution. » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

« Laquelle… ? » dit-elle timidement en voyant mon sérieux.

« Epousez-moi »

* * *

****

**Quand je vous disais que j'étais sadique…eh eh !**

*** Cette clauses existe réellement aux Etats-Unis (peut être ailleurs aussi...), elles sert à décourager les gens d'attendre d'être malade pour prendre une assurance (on comprend pourquoi^^). J'essaye d'être la plus crédible possible, mais cela reste une fiction, donc ne soyez pas étonnés si je me permets de grands raccourcis...**

**Voilà le point de départ de toute l'intrigue. Je reconnais qu'on ne commence pas sur une note très gaie, mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une histoire larmoyante ! Il faut être patient…**

**Si je vous fais un joli sourire, j'aurais le droit a des commentaires ?? *papillonne des yeux***


	3. Le pacte

**Ciao a tutti ! **

**Bon, bon, bon…ça fait cliché si je vous dit merci encore et encore ? ^^ Je n'en reviens toujours pas de voir votre engouement pour cette histoire…Ce qui m'amène à un autre point. J'ai un gros problème, vous êtes tellement à fond dans cette histoire que j'ai une pression incroyable sur les épaules !! Pour la première fois depuis que j'écris des fic, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant modifié des passages entiers du chapitre car je n'étais jamais satisfaite…**

**D'ailleurs, je voudrais dire deux mots sur ce chapitre. A travers les reviews, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se sont imaginé la réaction de Bella face à la demande d'Edward, par conséquent, je sais pertinemment que la version que je vais vous proposer ne sera pas la même et je sais que certains seront sûrement déçus, mais je ne peux pas contenter tout le monde ^^.**

**Réponses à quelques **_**reviews**_** anonymes :**

**Amaria : Alors Amaria je vais me fâcher (et ma sœur est de tout cœur avec moi), ça fait dix ans qu'on essaye de trouver un moyen de te répondre, mais tu es butée et tu ne te crées toujours pas de compte grrr ! J'ai été même jusqu'à envoyer des mp sur le forum d'Allociné, et j'ai pas eu de réponses *boude*. Je sais pas si tu mérites de lire ce chapitre…Mais comme je suis d'une grande bonté et que tu sais me passer de la pommade dans le dos avec tes reviews, je te laisse le lire…^^**

**Sarah : Merci beaucoup, tu as une très bonne analyse des perso. J'espère que les délais d'attente ont été raisonnables…**

**Emma : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma Bella, moi aussi je commençais à m'ennuyer dans les ff où elle était un peu nunuche, alors j'ai voulu la pimenter un peu ^^**

**Newtwilight3 : J'ai essayé de prendre en compte tes remarques, c'est vrai que je peux me laisser submerger par la ponctuation quand je suis en pleine écriture, mais je nuancerais tes propos car je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que cela fasse « gamin » ^^. En tout cas merci pour tes suggestions et tes encouragements.**

**Niphredil : J'espère que la réaction de Bella sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

**Toujours dans les nuages : Les yeux de cocker, je n'y résiste pas, j'espère être dans les temps !**

**Butterflied : Beaucoup de tes questions trouveront une réponse ici…^^**

**Bon ben voilà, **_**alea jacta est**_** comme on dit…j'ai l'impression de remettre un devoir à un jury de prof, le stress ! ^_^ *se ronge les ongles***

**Enjoy it !**

Chapitre 3 : Le pacte

_« Bella, il y a une autre solution. » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle._

_« Laquelle… ? » dit-elle timidement en voyant mon sérieux._

_« Epousez-moi »_

POV Bella

Je fus totalement désarçonnée par ses propos et la gravité qui s'y dégageait. Il fallait être malade pour dire un truc pareil, oui c'est ça, être cinglé…

« J'appelle une infirmière. » dis-je en cherchant la commande.

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Moi, non. C'est pour vous que je l'appelle »

« Quoi ?! » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je stoppai mon geste et le regardai.

« Il faut être vraiment taré pour dire des trucs pareils ! Il faut qu'ils viennent vous chercher vite fait pour vous amener dans leur service psychiatrique ma parole ! » m'écriai-je. « Vous me remercierez plus tard, après votre thérapie ! » ajoutai-je en me remettant à chercher le bouton.

« Je suis sérieux Bella ! » répliqua-t-il

« Mais moi aussi ! » répondis-je honnêtement, « Putain ! Il est où ce bouton ? On a le droit mourir deux fois avant de voir quelqu'un arriver, ici ! » m'énervai-je.

Il souffla d'exaspération.

« Vous êtes vraiment impossible !! » me dit-il avec agacement.

« Me dit l'homme arrogant, condescendant et versatile qui se trouve en face de moi et qui vient de me demander de l'épouser alors qu'on ne se connait même pas. » débitai-je dans un souffle. « Nan mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Je rêve ! »

Il eut un rire bref, ce qui eut le don de m'irriter.

« Bella, redescendez de votre nuage un peu ! On n'est pas dans un roman de Jane Austen ! »

« Vous m'insultez ?! » dis-je outrée.

« Mais non ! Arrêtez de démarrer au quart de tour comme ça ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Pardon, mais vous venez juste de me comparer à une ado désargentée qui a pour seul but dans la vie de se marier par amour mais qui ne cracherait pas sur une bonne rente également * ! Merci de la comparaison ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, puis il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Bella, ce que j'essaye de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure, c'est qu'un mariage blanc suffirait pour que vous puissiez bénéficier de mon assurance. » dit-il avec lassitude sans rouvrir les yeux. En l'espace d'une seconde, l'ambiance venait de changer, il semblait subitement fatigué, voire épuisé, et l'électricité dans l'air éclata comme une bulle de savon.

« Un mariage blanc ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Bien sûr, n'allez pas imaginer autre chose… Quoique vous pensiez de moi, je ne suis pas du genre à demander une fille en mariage que j'aurai croisé dans la rue ». Il laissa tomber sa main et rouvrit les yeux. « Je suis très loin d'être ce genre d'homme, croyez-moi. ». Il baissa le regard et regarda ses mains.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ses paroles, vu son comportement, je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'homme…

« Ecoutez, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour vous. J'ai une excellente assurance santé qui couvrirait tous vos frais médicaux, ça ne vous couterait rien et ça ne changerait rien pour moi. Et pour ça, il suffirait juste d'un bout de papier qui dise qu'on est marié. Ce serait seulement un mariage d'intérêts » dit-il de façon professionnelle sans une once d'émotion. Il leva finalement les yeux vers moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, tout était confus dans ma tête, le soulagement se mêlait à la gêne mais la colère se mêlait également à de la …peine ?

_Pourquoi serais-je peinée d'un truc pareil ? On ne se connait pas !_

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Alors c'est une idée. Mais je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre à épouser si je veux. ». C'était puéril comme réaction j'en avais conscience, mais c'était la première chose qui était sortie involontairement de ma bouche.

« Soit. Les prétendants se bousculent-ils au portillon ? » me nargua-t-il avec un sourire en coin en regardant vers la porte. D'accord, je l'avais cherché, mais j'avais gagné par la même occasion ce petit sourire en coin que je n'avais encore jamais vu…_Stop ! Bella, nan mais ça va pas la tête de penser à des trucs comme ça ?_

« Je peux demander à Jasper si je veux. » dis-je avec une assurance feinte. A ma grande surprise, je vis son regard défaillir l'espace d'une seconde puis il détourna le regard encore une fois.

« C'est votre petit ami ? » demanda-t-il doucement sans me regarder.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. » dis-je avec froideur. M'en voulant d'avoir réagi comme ça, je me ravisai. « Non. Je n'ai pas de petit ami, c'est mon meilleur ami, il est comme mon frère. » dis-je avec plus de douceur. Il hocha la tête. Je pris soudain conscience que Jasper n'était toujours pas revenu. « Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Aller chercher un café ça ne prend pas dix ans.»

« Euh le distributeur de l'étage était hors-service, je pense qu'il a dû aller à la cafétéria du dernier étage… » expliqua-t-il avec gêne.

« Ah d'accord… » dis-je.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous.

« Je vais vous laisser, votre ami va revenir d'une minute à l'autre et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps » finit-il par dire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui me donna immédiatement envie d'y glisser mes doigts moi aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait à la fin ? Pour le coup, c'est moi qui baissai les yeux cette fois-ci. « Tenez, voici ma carte. Ça me fait penser que je ne me suis même pas présenté correctement. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. »

« Je sais… » murmurai-je tout bas en prenant la carte dans mes mains.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit » demanda-t-il.

« Euh…je vous ai dit 'merci'. » mentis-je. Il n'y avait rien d'illégal à lire un nom sur un chèque bancaire, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, ça donnait un coté 'curieux'.

« Réfléchissez à ma proposition et appelez-moi pour me donner votre réponse. Et rapidement» dit-il avec un ton presque militaire. « Enfin, je veux dire…le plus tôt serait le mieux…je pense. » bafouilla-t-il en essayant de se reprendre. Au moins, il avait conscience que ses paroles pouvaient être dures, il y avait du progrès.

« Merci…Edward » répondis-je avec embarras, c'était la première fois que je prononçais son prénom.

Il me donna un bref signe de tête et sortit de la chambre en un clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à sortir comme ça ? Je souris à ma propre réflexion puis regardai la carte que j'avais entre les mains. Il n'y avait rien que je sache déjà, mais ce qu'il y était inscrit avec beaucoup plus de signification que la première fois où je les avais lues, maintenant, elles représentaient un espoir pour résoudre mes problèmes.

*

Deux jours plus tard, le docteur Gerandy était venu me voir pour un dernier contrôle et parler avec moi de la procédure à suivre pour mon traitement, en l'occurrence prendre un rendez-vous avec un oncologue pour commencer. A l'issue de sa visite, le docteur m'informa que je pouvais sortir mais qu'au moindre petit signe de faiblesse je ne devais pas hésiter à revenir. L'intervention que j'avais eue à la tête était loin d'être anodine et les puissants antalgiques ne devaient pas me faire oublier que cette zone était fragile et que les maux de tête risquaient de revenir.

Ce jour-là, Jasper avait pris sa journée pour venir me chercher et rester avec moi à la maison au cas où. Depuis le départ d'Edward la dernière fois, je n'avais toujours rien dit à Jasper, j'avais besoin de réfléchir avant de lui en parler. Plusieurs fois dans les jours qui avaient suivis, j'avais sorti la carte qu'il m'avait donné pour la regarder, et j'avais retourné la question dans tous les sens jusqu'à l'overdose. Résultat, le stress était de plus en plus présent et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire.

Au moment de la sortie, Jasper et moi décidâmes de passer au service financier pour récupérer la facture des frais d'hospitalisation et voir quelles étaient les modalités de paiement. Durant le trajet qui nous menait au dernier étage, nous restâmes tous les deux silencieux. On avait essayé de se renseigner sur les tarifs et les examens qu'on m'avait fait pour estimer le coût, mais on était persuadé qu'il faudrait voir notre estimation à la hausse. Ce fut la boule au ventre que nous franchîmes les bureaux.

« Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan, j'ai été admise en urgence le 20 mai et je souhaiterais avoir la facture de mes frais d'hospitalisation, s'il vous plait. » demandai-je.

« Oui bien sûr. Un instant, je vais l'éditer. » répondit l'employé.

Jasper glissa sa main dans la mienne et fit des ronds avec son pouce pour me rassurer, cependant cela n'eut aucun effet sur les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

« Voilà, tenez » dit la vielle dame avec un grand sourire.

J'attrapai la feuille qu'elle me tendait et soufflai un bon coup avant de la porter à mes yeux.

« Oh merde… » murmurai-je en découvrant le montant. Je n'en revenais tellement pas que je crû un instant m'évanouir. Voyant mon état, Jasper me prit la feuille des mains.

« Quoi ?! » chuchota-t-il. « C'est pas possible ! 8345 $ ? C'est deux fois plus que ce qu'on avait imaginé !». Je vis ses yeux balayer à toute vitesse la facture. « Ambulance, 567$, scanner, 878$, radiographies, 456$, prises de sang, 234$, intervention neurologique, 2356$,… ». Il énuméra la liste complète des frais puis laissa tomber sa main qui tenait la feuille avant de me regarder. « Bella, comment on va faire… ? » dit-il avec une petite voix désespérée.

« Je ne sais pas Jazz… » lui répondis-je avec inquiétude. Puis je me tournai à nouveau vers l'employée. « Madame, quelles sont les modalités de paiement ? »

« Oh mais vous n'avez rien à payer ! Tout- »

« Oui je sais, tout va être pris en charge par l'assurance, mais le souci c'est que j'en ai pas, voyez-vous ! » dis-je avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Oui je le sais mademoiselle. » me rappela-t-elle poliment à l'ordre. « C'est ce que m'a expliqué le jeune homme qui est venu tout à l'heure. Il a déjà tout réglé. Vous pouvez partir tranquille. »

« Un jeune homme ? » demanda Jasper intrigué. Moi je n'étais pas intriguée le moins du monde, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu faire ça et surtout de cette manière !

« Oui, un beau jeune homme, grand, les yeux verts,…attendez, je dois avoir son nom par là… » expliqua-t-elle en fouillant dans ses papiers.

« Edward Cullen j'imagine. » dis-je avec un ton neutre.

« Oui c'est bien ça ! Je me souviens maintenant que vous me le dîtes. » dit-elle avec sourire.

« C'est quoi ce délire ?! » s'écria Jasper en me regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Merci pour tout madame » dis-je rapidement avant de tirer par la main Jasper pour partir. Une explication s'imposait, et il valait mieux être à la maison pour cela.

*

« Bon, tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ? » me pressa Jasper une fois que nous avions franchi le seuil de l'appartement. Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis la sortie de l'hôpital, j'étais bien trop remontée contre Monsieur _'je joue au bon Samaritain en enfonçant les autres'_ pour pouvoir parler. Mais de quel droit avait-il fait ça ? Quand on a un minimum de civisme on ne paye pas un cachette et on ne fait pas passer les gens pour des cas sociaux ! « Alors ? Ce Cullen était-il bien celui auquel je pense ?» demanda-t-il avec aigreur.

« Oui. » dis-je en serrant la mâchoire. J'avais beau me dire qu'Edward m'avait sorti d'un sacré pétrin, sa manière de faire m'exaspérait prodigieusement.

« J'ai dû louper un épisode là, qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre le nez dans nos affaires ce mec ?! Je croyais que tu le détestais !» dit-il. « Bella… » me menaça-t-il voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas. Je soupirai.

« Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, ça c'est sûr. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je le détestais, tu y vas un peu fort… » répondis-je avec lassitude en m'asseyant prudemment sur le canapé, les changements rapides d'altitude me donnaient un mal de crâne douloureux. Jasper vint me rejoindre et se tourna de trois quart pour me faire face. Cela faisait deux jours que je tournais et retournais la proposition d'Edward dans ma tête, et je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais expliquer ça à Jasper, car je me doutais que cela allait le mettre en colère même s'il s'efforcerait de ne pas le montrer. Jasper s'était fait un devoir de subvenir à mes besoins depuis que nous nous connaissions et cela allait le mettre en échec.

« Je ne te comprends pas Bella, tu as toutes les raisons de le détester, c'est à cause de ce type si tu te retrouves dans cette situation au final !». Evidemment, je lui avais raconté toute la scène qui avait précédé l'accident.

« C'est vrai, c'est en partie à cause de lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il a fait ça, qu'il a payé les frais d'hôpitaux. Il respire la culpabilité. ». J'eus un rire de dédain. « Il m'a affirmé qu'il ne le faisait pas par pitié, mais je ne le crois pas- »

« Attends, attends ! » m'interrompit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui pour me faire signe de m'interrompre. « Comment ça il t'a dit qu'il ne le faisait pas par pitié ? Tu lui as parlé depuis l'accident ?! » ajouta-t-il avec des yeux écarquillés. On y était, je ne pouvais plus reculer, dans quelques minutes Jasper allait être peiné. Je baissai les yeux pour éviter son regard.

« Oui, il est venu me voir il y a deux jours, juste après que tu sois allé chercher ton café en urgence… ». Je risquai un regard en coin pour voir sa réaction et je fus surprise de le voir livide comme un linge.

« C'était ce gars…grand aux cheveux châtains-roux… ? » demanda-t-il avec le regard au loin.

« Euh…oui. Tu l'as croisé ? » le questionnai-je légèrement intriguée. Bien que Jasper soit venu quelques fois au restaurant, je savais qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi Edward Cullen ressemblait.

« Oui. Je l'ai vu pas mal trainer à l'hôpital… ». Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce mec devait vraiment s'en vouloir pour passer autant de temps dans un hôpital pour une inconnue. « Il est venu te présenter ses excuses j'espère. » dit-il en serrant son poing.

« Oui, très maladroitement, mais oui. Il a aussi mentionné qu'il se sentait obligé de payer l'hôpital, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux ou du moins, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait de cette façon. C'est si…humiliant ! » finis-je entre mes dents.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça Bella ? ». Je sentis sa peine dans sa voix et cela n'allait qu'empirer.

« Je…parce qu'il y a autre chose. Il a proposé une solution…disons intéressante…pour couvrir financièrement tous mes frais médicaux pour le futur… ». J'avais l'impression d'avancer sur des œufs avec lui et je fus soudainement attirée par une tache invisible sur mon pantalon.

« Bella ne tourne pas autour du pot s'il te plait ! » dit-il en élevant un peu la voix. « Qu'est-ce que ton 'super client préféré' a à proposer de mieux que nous, dis-moi ? » dit-il avec sarcasme.

« L'épouser » dis-je très rapidement, toujours en évitant de le regarder.

« Qu-quoi ?! C'est une blague ? » réussit-il à dire.

« C'est très sérieux. Si je me mariais avec lui, je bénéficierais immédiatement de sa couverture médicale sans aucune condition. » dis-je sur un ton que j'espérais neutre.

« Mais…mais tu ne peux pas faire ça Bella ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement du canapé et en me regardant. Je fermai les yeux et serrai la mâchoire, puis hochai la tête. « Enfin Bella…Mais, mais…tu ne le connais pas ! Tu m'as déjà dit que tu trouvais ce mec bizarre, tu ne peux pas te marier avec un type pareil ! C'est inconcevable !».

« C'est pourtant la meilleure solution que nous disposons pour le moment » me convainquis-je avant de rouvrir les yeux et regarder Jasper. Mon cœur se serra instantanément quand je vis ses yeux brillants.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Bella…c'est à moi de me marier avec toi, il n'est pas le seul à avoir une assurance » dit-il avec une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

« Jasper…tu sais bien que c'est impossible… » soupirai-je.

« Ce n'est pas à un étranger de prendre soin de toi ! » continua-t-il en serrant ses poings.

« Ecoute Jazz… » commençai-je, j'attrapai ses mains et les pris dans les miennes alors qu'il se tenait toujours debout devant moi. « Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi, je ne veux pas compliquer ta vie avec un mariage blanc entre nous, tu as le droit d'être libre de te marier avec qui bon te semble et ne pas voir tes projets réduits à néant à cause d'une pathétique cancéreuse ! » tentai-je avec maladresse de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je ne veux pas que tu parles de toi comme ça Bella » dit-il avec gravité. « Je n'ai aucun projet de mariage pour les années qui viennent, et ce serait un honneur pour moi de te rendre ce service »

« Jazz, arrête s'il te plait ! Que dirait Maria si elle t'entendait, enfin ! » ris-je nerveusement.

« Je ne plaisante pas Bella. »

« Pardon…Mais entre nous Jazz, je doute que ton assurance soit aussi avantageuse que la sienne. ». Il soupira bruyamment et se rassit près de moi avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

« Tu as déjà pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec une petite voix. Je réfléchis un instant à ses paroles. Oui, ma décision était déjà faite dans mon inconscient. Sans se départir de sa position il tourna légèrement la tête pour m'apercevoir.

« Jasper, j'ai eu deux jours entiers pour y réfléchir, et il n'y a pas d'autres solutions qui soient aussi simples et aussi rapides. En plus cette solution ne nous créera pas de dettes. Alors oui, bien que cela me demande beaucoup de m'engager dans cette voie, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. » répondis-je avec solennité.

« Bella, sache que je n'accepte pas cette situation de gaité de cœur, loin de là. Mais tu sais ce qui m'attriste le plus ? C'est que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé, que tu aies gardé ça pour toi. Je pensais qu'on ne se cachait rien… » dit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix. Ma gorge se serra immédiatement et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à contenir mon émotion.

« Je suis désolée Jasper…c'est juste que…pour une fois, j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir seule avant de t'en parler…pardon ». Malgré tous mes efforts, une larme s'échappa au coin de mon œil. D'un geste vif, je la balayai pour ne pas que Jasper le voie, mais j'échouai, il m'avait vu.

« Oh Bella, je suis désolé aussi » dit-il en m'enlaçant contre lui. « Je sais que cette situation est très difficile pour toi et je n'ai pas le droit de te blâmer, pardon. Je te soutiendrai dans tous tes choix, qu'ils me plaisent ou non, car c'est toi qui importe. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais » dit-il à mon oreille avec une conviction sans précédent. C'en fut trop pour moi, et toute la pression accumulée ces derniers jours me fit éclater en sanglots.

« Merci Jasper…je le fais par obligation, pas par envie…j'aurai besoin de toi dans cette épreuve » réussis-je à articuler.

« Compte sur moi »

*****************************

POV Edward

« Edward, tu viens manger ? On attend plus que toi mon chéri. »

« J'arrive 'man… » répondis-je avant de la voir sourire et s'éloigner.

Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de très bonne compagnie, mais ce soir, je ne ferais aucun effort pour être un minimum courtois. Après tout, si j'étais chez mes parents ce soir, c'était parce que ma mère m'avait supplié de venir et j'étais incapable de lui refuser ce genre de choses.

Depuis plus de deux jours, je vivais en alerte, guettant le moindre signe de Bella. Je ne revenais toujours pas de ce que je lui avais proposé, sur le coup, cette solution était venue comme si j'avais parlé à un de mes clients. Et puis soudainement, j'avais mesuré l'ampleur de ce que cela impliquait. D'accord, il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire bout de papier, mais un mariage, même blanc, avait de nombreuses conséquences sur nos vies personnelles. Et plus le temps passait, plus je me disais que Bella avait eu raison, j'étais taré pour proposer quelque chose comme ça, si elle acceptait, c'était vraiment par désespoir et je me sentais très mal de la mettre dans cette situation.

Je fus sorti de ma rêverie quand mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon jean.

_Salut toi ! J'ai été déçue de ne pas te voir au gala l'autre soir, _

_papa m'avait pourtant dit qu'il t'avait invité, tu ne m'évites pas j'espère ? _

_Je serais triste si c'était le cas, je t'aime beaucoup Edward…_

_Jane. ;-)_

Si Jane, c'était exactement ça, je t'évitais. Jane était la fille d'Aro Volturi, une vraie peste et fille à papa, elle était plus directe mais tout aussi perfide que son père. Je savais qu'Aro essayait à tout prix de mettre sa fille dans mon lit et l'encourageait à me séduire. Depuis la fin de mes études, il essayait de m'appâter pour que j'intègre sa société, mais voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, il avait opté pour un autre plan. Si je succombais au charme de sa fille, je serais obligé de compter parmi ses fidèles et malléables collaborateurs. Mais malgré le harcèlement incessant de Jane, sa fille docile et obéissante n'arriverait pas à ses fins.

« Bon alors Edward ! T'as décidé de tirer la gueule et de faire chier tout le monde ce soir ou quoi ? » dit Alice. Ma sœur n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins. Je soupirai fortement et me levai du transat sur lequel je m'étais assis pour profiter de la tranquillité de la terrasse.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Maman et Rose n'arrêtent pas de me taper dessus pour ne pas que je me serve avant que tout le monde soit là ! » s'écria Emmett quand je pénétrai dans la salle à manger.

Techniquement, c'était mon grand frère, même si à peine un an nous séparait, mais il n'était pas le plus mature de nous deux. Emmett aimait trois choses dans la vie, sa famille, ses amis et la nourriture. Alice était persuadée qu'il avait deux estomacs, mais dans la réalité, il se dépensait beaucoup et était une vraie boule de muscle. Dès ma naissance j'avais appris à ne pas le provoquer physiquement, ce qui m'avait permis de développer mon sens de la logique et de la ruse pour éviter les coups.

« Alors, vous en êtes où dans la préparation du mariage ? » demanda mon père en se servant de la viande.

« Oh ! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Le principal est prêt, maintenant il faut que je me concentre sur ma robe de mariée ! Alice, je compte sur toi pour m'aider ! » s'écria Rosalie avec excitation. Emmett s'était enfin décidé à demander à Rosalie de l'épouser, cela faisait juste trois ans qu'on attendait ça… Mon frère était un véritable chef d'entreprise dans la vie professionnelle, mais quand il s'agissait de sa vie personnelle, il était terrorisé de prendre une décision importante.

Tandis que les filles parlaient avec un enthousiasme débordant, Emmett et Carlisle discutèrent de choses et d'autres, mais j'avais trop l'esprit occupé pour suivre une conversation, surtout quand j'entendais le mot 'mariage' à tout bout de champ avec autant d'excitation.

« Eddie, tu ne manges rien ? » demanda ma mère comme si j'avais encore sept ans.

« Je n'ai pas faim. Et puis pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête de m'appeler 'Eddie', tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. » dis-je froidement.

« Pardon chéri » dit-elle. J'adorais ma mère, mais son coté surprotecteur et ses marques d'affection exagérées m'exaspéraient. « Tiens au fait, j'ai trouvé Mme Mallory au supermarché ce matin, et devine quoi ? Sa fille Lauren revient dans la région ! Tu te rappelles de Lauren, Edward ? Elle te suivait partout au collège, c'était si mignon ! Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas que sa fille hésite à t'appeler, elle ne connait plus personne ici, je suis sûre que vous auriez beaucoup de choses à vous souvenir tous les deux ».

Et voilà ! Elle remettait ça ! Une fois sur deux j'avais le droit à ses manigances matrimoniales quand je venais ici, à croire que l'activité préférée de ma mère était de me trouver une femme.

« J'espère que tu ne lui as pas donné mon numéro de téléphone cette fois, car il est hors de question que je rencontre cette fille ». Par le passé, j'avais déjà changé dû trois fois de numéro à cause de ça.

« Euh… »

« 'Man ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de rester en-dehors de ma vie privée ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Je suis désolée Edward, mais c'est dur pour moi de te voir comme ça… »

« Alice non plus n'a personne dans sa vie et c'est pas pour autant que tu cherches à la caser avec tous les voisins ! »

« Eh oh ! » s'écria Alice en me lançant un regard noir.

« Alice est pleine de ressources, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle » répondit Esmé. « Tandis que toi Edward, depuis Tanya- »

« Stop ! Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça ! Moi aussi j'ai des ressources et vous ne connaissez pas en détail ma vie privée !»

Un lourd silence s'abattit autour de la table, on entendait que les couverts glisser sur les assiettes et les verres tinter. Je savais que je n'étais pas tendre avec eux, mais ils me connaissaient et c'était eux qui l'avaient cherché.

Une fois de plus, mon téléphone vibra. Si c'était encore cette peste de Jane, j'allais péter les plombs. Je sortis mon téléphone et regardai qui m'appelait. Appel inconnu. Involontairement, mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement. J'avais souvent des appels inconnus, mais là, j'avais un pré-sentiment.

« Excusez-moi » dis-je en me levant de table avant de m'éloigner prestement vers la terrasse.

« Allo ? »

_« Edward ? C'est Bella Swan. »_

« Bonsoir. ». Le stress qui me submergeait m'empêchait d'être loquace pour mon plus grand malheur.

_« Je vous dérange peut-être ? Je sais que c'est une heure tardive pour appeler- »_

« Non. » la coupai-je. « Je vous écoute, allez-y ». Je l'entendis inspirer profondément et je sentis une boule se former dans mon estomac.

_« J'ai réfléchi longuement à votre proposition…et euh…je…c'est d'accord. »_ finit-elle par lâcher. Je savais que cela avait dû lui demander un sacré courage pour prendre cette décision et me téléphoner ensuite. Sous le choc, je me laissai tomber sur le transat et passai ma main dans mes cheveux_. « Edward ? Allo ? Je comprendrais si vous aviez changé d'avis…euh…excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, c'était une mauvaise idée, au re- »._

« Non Bella. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne reviens jamais sur mes paroles, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Si vous êtes d'accord pour cette solution, je le suis également. »

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement.

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous faîtes ça… »_

« Nous avons tous les deux nos raisons. » répondis-je. « Bella, il faut que nous nus rencontrions pour fixer les termes de l'accord ». C'était plus fort que moi le Edward Cullen professionnel reprenait le dessus.

_« Les termes de l'accord ? »_ s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui…il ne faut pas d'ambiguïtés entre nous, tout doit être clair, on ne doit négliger aucun point. »

_« Ah…bien sûr. »_ murmura-t-elle.

« Je vais essayer de me libérer plus tôt demain, on pourrait se donner rendez-vous chez vous, disons…vers 17 heures ? »

_« Euh oui…ça me convient »_

« Très bien alors. Pourriez-vous me donner votre adresse Bella ? » demandai-je avant de marcher rapidement dans la maison pour chercher un stylo et un bout de papier.

_« Mon adresse ? »._ Elle avait l'air étonné.

« Oui Bella, votre adresse, vous savez ? Ce qu'on écrit en général sur une lettre… »

_« Ah ah ! Très drôle ! Toujours aussi sarcastique, n'est-ce pas ?! Je vais vous le dire où j'habite, vous avez de quoi noter ? Vous savez écrire au moins ? »_ répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans votre genre ! Oui j'ai de quoi écrire, je vous écoute » répondis-je en dissimulant avec peine mon sourire.

Une fois que Bella m'ait donné tous les renseignements, je raccrochai mon téléphone et le rangeai dans ma poche avant de me retourner pour rejoindre les autres à table.

« Argh ! Alice bon sang ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » m'écriai-je en portant ma main sur le cœur. Ma sœur était appuyée au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine et me regardait avec intérêt.

« Pardon, c'est involontaire. J'ai rêvé ou tu affichais un petit sourire ? Je veux absolument savoir ce qui vaut cet honneur ! » dit-elle avec taquinerie

« Ferme-la Alice ! » dis-je en me refermant comme une coquille puis je passai mon chemin.

« Hum…très bien… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avec un sourire en coin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis retournai dans la salle à manger.

« Je suis désolé, il faut que je rentre chez moi, je viens d'avoir un appel urgent » dis-je à l'assemblée en attrapant ma veste.

« Rien de grave j'espère ? » demanda mon père.

« Non, non. » éludai-je en enfilant ma veste.

« Tu travailles trop Edward… » dit ma mère.

_Pourquoi croyaient-ils tous que c'était à cause du travail ?! Ah oui, parce que tu as une vie sociale quasi inexistante… _

_S'ils savaient…_

_Ils vont le savoir._

« Oui, c'est ça… » dis-je entre mes dents. Je fis une rapide bise à ma mère, et un signe de la main aux autres, puis m'éclipsai en un éclair.

Après l'appel de Bella, je n'aurais pas pu rester tranquillement assis là, à les écouter gentiment, mon cerveau était bien trop en ébullition pour ça et j'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Arrivé chez moi, je posai mes clés sur la commode de l'entrée puis suspendis ma veste dans la penderie de façon automatique. Je restai planté là un instant, me demandant quoi faire. Une première pour moi.

_Commence par une douche froide Cullen, ça te remettra peut être les idées en place…_

Une douche glacée plus tard, je me retrouvai encore à tourner en rond dans mon appartement. Je décidai de m'assoir dans le canapé et de récapituler tous les points de la situation actuelle.

_1/ Par ta faute Bella s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital_

_2/ Bella n'a plus d'assurance_

_3/ Par ta faute Bella a des problèmes financiers_

_4/ Bella n'a aucun moyen de payer ses frais médicaux_

_5/ Tu te sens coupable_

_6/ Tu te sens coupable_

_7/ Tu te sens coupable_

_8/ Tu lui as proposé de t'épouser pour qu'elle bénéficie de ton assurance_

_9/ Elle a accepté_

_10/ Tu ressens de la joie car tu vas enfin pouvoir mettre fin aux lourdes allusions de ta famille et couper l'herbe sous le pied de ta mère._

_11/ Tu te sens coupable de faire ça à ta mère_

_12/ Il y a un 12/ ? Oui et tu le sais…12/ Tu ne peux plus le nier, Bella réveille chez toi des émotions que tu t'étais formellement interdit de ressentir…_

Ce point 12/ était particulièrement difficile à avaler pour moi et cela me mettait en colère. Il allait falloir mettre les points sur les 'i' demain car je n'allais certainement pas ennuyer Bella avec les états d'âmes d'un pauvre mec comme moi. Il fallait que je voie cet accord comme si je passais un contrat avec un client, avec détachement et professionnalisme. C'était ce que je savais faire de mieux.

*

Le lendemain, ma journée de travail fut très pénible, heureusement qu'on était vendredi et que le weekend était proche. Toute la journée, j'avais dû jongler entre les problèmes 'ultra urgents' des clients et mes nombreux appels à Mr Jenks, mon avocat. A la fin de l'après-midi, j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau et quand Kate m'appela pour me dire qu'elle avait Aro en ligne, je fus à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Kate, je peux pas le prendre. Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que je parte tôt aujourd'hui, Aro attendra…Non Kate, je me fous que ce soit urgent !...Pour une fois, il va attendre, je pars dans un quart d'heure…Tu lui expliques ce que tu veux et comme tu veux, je ne veux pas lui parler maintenant…Je sais, je te laisse le sale boulot comme tu dis, mais je te paye pour ça non ?!...C'est ça, toi aussi 'vas te faire voir !'. ». Je raccrochai avec colère.

Ces disputes entre nous arrivaient de temps en temps quand le stress était trop fort, et ce qu'il y avait de bien, c'est qu'il n'y avait jamais de rancune, c'était juste nos caractères un peu forts qui prenaient le dessus dans ces moments là. Kate et moi nous connaissions depuis bien trop longtemps pour tenir compte de petites querelles comme ça.

Incapable de garder une once de concentration après cet épisode, je ressemblai mes affaires et quittai le bureau après un bref 'au revoir' à Kate en sortant. Finalement, je fis bien de partir un peu plus tôt que prévu car la circulation était difficile dans Seattle et pour ne rien arranger, Bella habitait à l'autre bout de la ville dans un quartier modeste.

L'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement était typique des années 40, fait en briques rouges et à la façade légèrement décrépie. Je grimpai les quelques marches du perron qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et me dirigeai vers le vieil ascenseur en croisant les doigts pour qu'il fonctionne encore car Bella habitait au cinquième étage. Bien que bruyant et peu rassurant, l'ascenseur réussi à m'amener à bon port, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver sa porte.

_5e…5d…5c…5b, nous y voilà._

Je respirai un bon coup et frappai à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, on m'ouvrit.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle avec nervosité, apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à être dans ce cas. Elle avait meilleure mine que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, son bandage à la tête, bien que toujours présent, était beaucoup moins important.

« Bonjour. » répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle me fit signe d'entrer et je ne pus m'empêcher de balayer des yeux son intérieur. On avait l'impression d'arriver dans un appartement d'étudiant, les meubles étaient tous dépareillés et semblaient issus de récupération, la décoration très succincte se résumait à une plante verte et quelques posters. La configuration des pièces était très simple, sur la droite se trouvaient deux portes que je présumais être des chambres et sur la gauche, le salon donnait sur une petite cuisine ouverte.

« Ce n'est peut être pas aussi chic que ce que vous avez l'habitude de voir, mais moi je m'y sens bien. » se défendit-elle.

« C'est l'essentiel ».

Nous restâmes quelques instants à nous faire face, tous les deux gênés par la situation puis Bella finit par me proposer de m'assoir sur le canapé

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle. « Une _eau gazeuse_ peut être ? »

« Non merci, mais si vous avez une bière, elle serait la bienvenue. » dis-je pour répondre à son sarcasme.

« Une bière ? Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'Edward Cullen buvait de la bière… » s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo.

« C'est aussi gazeux » répondis-je en essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Ah ah… » répondit-elle blasée. Elle revint et me tendit une bouteille de bière, je la remerciai puis bu une gorgée tandis qu'elle vint s'adosser contre le mur en face de moi. Ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter son comportement, je tentai de me reconcentrer sur ce pourquoi j'étais venu, aussi, j'attrapai ma sacoche et l'ouvris pour sortir des documents.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous- » commençai-je mais Bella me coupa la parole.

« Avant que vous commenciez, si vous le voulez bien, je voudrais aborder avec vous quelque chose qui m'a…comment dire…qui m'a profondément contrarié. Par politesse, je ne vous en ai pas parlé au téléphone car je souhaitais en parler directement avec vous. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?_

« Je vous écoute » répondis-je en plissant légèrement des yeux. Venant de Bella, je m'attendais à tout.

« Bien que je vous sois très reconnaissante pour avoir payé mes frais d'hospitalisation… », elle inspira, « …je dois vous dire que je n'ai pas apprécié votre façon de faire, je me suis sentie humiliée. » finit-elle. Je fus sous le choc par ses propos, j'avais été à mille lieux de penser à cela. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas se laisser aller.

« J'ai cru bien faire, je pensais vous éviter tout tracas. » dis-je sèchement en baissant les yeux sur les papiers que je tenais dans ma main. J'étais vexé, j'avais voulu faire un geste gentil pour m'excuser et lui épargner du stress, et voilà qu'elle me le reprochait maintenant ! Cette femme pouvait être dure à suivre parfois.

« Eh bien à l'avenir, n'enfoncez pas les gens en les faisant passer pour des assistés… » dit-elle plus bas. Je soupirai d'agacement.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir 'enfoncé', ce n'était pas mon intention. De toute façon, si je l'avais fait autrement, ça ne vous aurait pas plu non plus, vous êtes bien trop fière pour cela. ». Je tentai un rapide regard vers elle et fus presque content de la voir afficher un air outrée, j'avais réussi à égratigner l'égo de Bella Swan. Pour éviter qu'elle réplique et ramène le sujet dessus, je décidai d'enchainer. « Tenez, je vous ai envoyé un double de toutes les prestations que mon assurance propose, ça pourra permettre de répondre aux questions que vous vous posez sur la prise en charge. Ensuite, j'ai demandé à mon avocat de préparer un contrat de mariage pour que tout soit clair et qu'il ne subsiste aucun différend entre nous à l'issue de notre accord- »

« A l'issue de notre accord ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui Bella. Cette situation est provisoire évidemment, nous ne pouvons pas rester mariés à vie. C'est une grosse contrainte pour avoir une vie de famille chacun de notre coté, vous ne croyez pas ? » expliquai-je en essayant d'avoir un ton désinvolte. Je ne voulais pas que Bella se sente piégée dans cet arrangement, ses problèmes financiers et un looser comme moi ne devaient pas l'empêcher de mener sa vie comme elle le souhaitait. Et puis de mon coté, je savais qu'il fallait un cadre car je m'engageais sur un terrain dangereux et je devais être prudent.

« Cela va de soi… ». Elle baissa sa tête et regarda ses mains. Je fus un peu troublé par ce geste car elle détournait rarement le regard quand nous étions face à face.

« Je…je pense qu'on devrait passer une sorte de pacte entre nous, un genre de contrat officieux. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions rester mariés jusqu'à l'annonce de la rémission complète de votre cancer, après quoi, nous entamerons une procédure de divorce »

« On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va prendre et si la rémission est possible ! »

« Il faut le croire...je veux le croire. » répondis-je sincèrement. Elle souffla et ferma les yeux.

« C'est surréaliste…c'est situation est surréaliste, n'importe quoi… » murmura-t-elle.

« Bella, j'imagine que vous allez devoir pendre rendez-vous chez un oncologue ? » demandai-je avec précaution.

« Oui…j'y vais jeudi. »

« Comment s'appelle le médecin ? »

« Docteur Preston je crois… » dit-elle en réfléchissant.

_Docteur Preston, c'est noté. On va voir si t'es le meilleur Doc après quelques coups de fil…_

Nous restâmes silencieux encore quelques instants puis Bella vint finalement me rejoindre sur le canapé.

« Bon alors c'est ça, on reste mariés jusqu'à l'annonce de la rémission totale… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je tournai la tête pour la regarder, elle avait le regard au loin.

« Bella, vous en saurez plus après votre rendez-vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais son regard resta vide.

« Bella, est-ce que vous êtes libre demain ? » demandai-je.

« Pardon ?! ». Ma question eut le mérite de la sortir de sa torpeur immédiatement.

« Vous avez quelque chose de prévu demain ? ». Elle resta me regarder avec de grands yeux comme si elle s'interrogeait sur ma santé mentale, ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué comme question, non ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Parce qu'il faut qu'on aille le plus rapidement possible à la mairie du comté pour demander une licence de mariage**, j'y serais bien allé tout seul mais il faut qu'on y aille tous les deux. » expliquai-je moi aussi un peu sur la défensive.

« Ah… », elle semblait troublée et soulagée à la fois, « Hum…oui bien sûr, dites-moi quand et j'y serais. »

« Autant que je passe vous chercher, ce sera plus simple. »

« Très bien…d'accord ». Elle était hésitante, est-ce que je la mettais mal à l'aise en lui proposant cela ? Je commençai à devenir parano avec elle, j'avais peur que la moindre de mes paroles soient mal interprétée.

« Disons, dix heures demain matin ? » tentai-je en haussant les sourcils.

Elle acquiesça.

« Bon. On fait comme ça alors. » dis-je en me levant. « Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, je vais rentrer. Merci pour tout ». Je refermai ma sacoche avant de m'avancer vers la porte.

« Euh…oui, pas de quoi ». Apparemment je l'avais prise au dépourvu car elle semblait un peu surprise. Elle se leva et vint m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. « Bon, à demain alors… »

« A demain Bella. Passez une bonne soirée. » répondis-je avant d'ouvrir la porte et sortir.

« Edward ! » m'interpella-t-elle quand je fus dans le couloir. Surpris, je me retournai pour voir ce qu'il y avait. « Euh…vous croyez pas qu'on devrait se tutoyer ? Si on doit être amené à se voir souvent…et puis c'est rare de nos jours que des gens mariés se vouvoient… »

Sa requête me désarçonna, je n'avais pas pensé à ça et cela me contraria plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé car le vouvoiement était pour moi la possibilité de mettre une distance entre nous. Je ne tutoyais pas mes clients.

_Tu vas devoir redoubler d'efforts Cullen, il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi pour imaginer Bella comme un client…_

« Hum…oui, oui bien sûr. »

Elle m'offrit un timide sourire puis ferma la porte. Je soupirai un bon coup pour chasser tout le stress de cette rencontre puis fis demi-tour pour continuer mon chemin, mais je me heurtai à quelque chose.

« Merde ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention non ?! » s'écria une voix masculine.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais heurté, mais quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, je n'étais pas prêt à le rencontrer maintenant car je me doutais qu'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur quand je vis ses yeux bleus fixer les miens avec défi.

Jasper.

* * *

_* N'allez pas imaginer que je dénigre Jane Austen, bien au contraire, je suis une grande fan !_

_** Aux USA il faut une « marriage license », c'est un document délivré par la mairie du comté (du moins c'est comme ça qu'on peut le traduire) qui donne l'autorisation de se marier aux couples. C'est un peu désuet maintenant, mais néanmoins obligatoire._

_Je suis d'humeur sympa aujourd'hui, pour vous remercier de vos gentils reviews, j'ai mis le frein sur le sadisme cette fois... ^_^_


	4. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Hi !**

**Je sais je me répète, mais merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient leurs messages d'encouragements et de compliments ! Je suis extrêmement touchée ^_^.**

**Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les replies, j'ai dû aller à l'essentiel car j'avais très peu de temps…Et tant qu'on est dans les excuses, je suis désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit (11400 mots pour être exacte...). Mais je ne pouvais pas le couper, ça aurait été trop léger…Le prochain sera plus court, promis !**

**Réponses à ****quelques ****reviews anonymes :**

**Hélène86 : Tu trouveras une partie des réponses à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre ^^. Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres sont nécessaires pour aller au bout de cette histoire, j'invente beaucoup au fur et à mesure !**

**Céline : Je suis d'accord Edward mérite des baffes parfois, et t'as rien vu ^^**

**Arya15 : Voici la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure**

**Mel31 : Merci, merci et euh…merci ?**

**Emilie : Je te laisse juger la dose de sadisme dans ce chapitre ^^. Merci beaucoup**

**Nini : Oui je déconseille vivement Esmé de se lancer dans la création d'une agence matrimoniale, c'est le dépôt de bilan assuré !**

**J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre ne vous découragera pas !**

**Enjoy it !  
**

Chapitre 4 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

_« Merde ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention non ?! » s'écria une voix masculine._

_Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais heurté, mais quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, je n'étais pas prêt à le rencontrer maintenant car je me doutais qu'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur quand je vis ses yeux bleus fixer les miens avec défi._

_Jasper._

POV Edward

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. » dis-je froidement en prenant sur moi pour ne pas répondre sur le même ton que lui. La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine de l'envenimer davantage. Aussi, je choisis de ne pas attendre mon reste et fis un pas de coté pour le contourner, mais il m'attrapa par le coude avec une poigne de fer.

« Ne perds jamais de vue Cullen qu'elle fait ça par obligation. Si tu lui manques de respect, tu auras affaire à moi. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

« J'ai bien saisi. Merci » répliquai-je de la même façon. Je tirai d'un coup sec sur mon bras pour le faire lâcher et partis par les escaliers pour partir vite d'ici.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de lui, jusqu'à présent je l'avais perçu comme quelqu'un de gentil et sensible, mais apparemment, Jasper pouvait aussi se montrer farouche lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Je me demandais bien ce que Bella avait dû lui raconter sur moi pour qu'il ait une telle réaction, bon d'accord, je me doutais de ce que Bella avait pu lui raconter. Cependant, bien que je comprenne sa méfiance envers moi, je trouvais son comportement un peu excessif. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais forcé Bella à accepter ma proposition en lui mettant un couteau sous la gorge. Proposition qui d'ailleurs était un acte de pure générosité de ma part, et ce, même si je pouvais y trouver mon compte…

Une fois rentré chez moi, la première chose que je fis fut d'allumer mon ordinateur qui se trouvait sur la table basse du salon. Tandis qu'il chargeait, j'enlevai ma veste et desserrai négligemment ma cravate. Près d'une heure de recherches et plusieurs coups de téléphone plus tard, je n'avais pas déniché beaucoup d'informations sur ce fameux docteur Preston, ni éloges, ni critiques, rien. Cela m'agaçait car je n'étais pas en confiance, je voulais que Bella bénéficie des meilleurs soins et des meilleurs praticiens de cette ville. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui apporter pour me faire pardonner.

Il fallait que je trouve rapidement un excellent oncologue et pour cela je n'avais qu'une solution, me renseigner auprès de mon père même si cela m'ennuyait.

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu vas éveiller des soupçons_

_C'est un risque à prendre._

Bien que mon père soit cardiologue de métier, il avait repris la direction d'une prestigieuse clinique de la ville il y avait quelques années. Sa notoriété et sa sympathie avaient fait de lui quelqu'un de très apprécié dans le métier et il connaissait par conséquent beaucoup de médecins.

Je décidai de l'appeler et de lui demander s'il connaissait un bon cancérologue, prétextant que la femme d'un de mes clients avait été diagnostiquée pour un cancer du sein. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, il n'approfondit pas ses questions et me parla d'un vieil ami, le docteur Eleazar Montès, qui était reconnu dans sa spécialité. Il me dit qu'il le contacterait pour moi pour savoir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

J'avais à peine raccroché avec mon père que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je râlai intérieurement en allant ouvrir la porte car je n'avais vraiment pas envie de compagnie ce soir.

« Salut frangin ! » s'écria Emmett en entrant chez moi sans attendre que je l'invite.

« Emmett, qu'est-ce tu fous là ?! » râlai-je. Je détestai quand il se pointait comme ça.

« Les gars m'ont planté, on devait faire une partie de poker, mais ils se sont tous désistés. Et Rose est sortie avec Alice. Alors plutôt que de passer la soirée seul, ben j'ai décidé de venir chez toi. » dit-il comme si tout cela allait de soi.

« Emmett, je suis pas d'humeur ce soir ! »

« T'es jamais d'humeur Ed' ! Cette fois je suis pas venu les mains vides, regarde ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il leva ses coudes et me montra un pack de bière et une boite de poulet frit.

Je levai les yeux au ciel quand je le vis s'installer sur mon canapé. Je ne gagnerai pas encore cette fois-ci.

« Quelqu'un a un cancer ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il avant de croquer dans un pilon de poulet.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu demande ça ? » paniquai-je. Il donna un signe de tête vers l'ordinateur en face de lui. _Merde ! _« Euh…c'est pour un client, c'est rien. » éludai-je en me précipitant sur l'ordinateur et le fermer avant de le ranger plus loin.

« T'as l'air crevé vieux ! Viens t'assoir et détends-toi un peu. » m'invita-t-il. Si je devais supporter Emmett toute la soirée, autant faire comme lui, et puis il n'avait peut être pas tort finalement. Je m'assis à coté de lui et attrapai une bière. De son coté, Emmett reposa ses pieds sur la table basse et s'enfonça confortablement dans le canapé. « Au fait, ça s'est arrangé ton affaire? » demanda-t-il en zappant les chaines TV.

« Quelle affaire ? » dis-je sans prêter attention.

« Hier soir, ton appel chez les parents »

« Ah euh…oui, oui. » me repris-je rapidement en comprenant de quoi il parlait.

« Yes ! Du catch ! » s'écria-t-il après avoir fait défilé des dizaines de chaines. La soirée risquait d'être longue…

Pendant plusieurs minutes je restai fixer la télévision mais mon esprit était loin d'être attentif, il vagabondait entre Bella, Jasper et la journée de demain.

« Waouh ! T'as vu ça ?! »

« Hein ? Vu quoi ?» demandai-je avec absence.

« Ça ! Cette prise de catch ! Hum…ça me rappelle Rose hier soir, si tu l'avais vu, une vraie tigresse ! Je ne sais pas ce que maman avait mis dans sa purée, mais on n'avait pas passé la porte de la maison, que j'avais déjà sa langue dans mon oreille ! »

« Emmett… » le menaçai-je.

« Ah je te jure, il ne m'en a fallu pas plus pour que ça vienne directement- »

« Emmett ! » le grondai-je

« Quoi ?! »

« Pourquoi tu me racontes ça, merde ! J'en ai rien à cirer de ta vie sexuelle, je te l'ai déjà dit ! » m'énervai-je. Parler de sexe était une seconde nature chez lui, il parlait de ça comme certains parlaient cuisine.

« Oh arrête ! Je te rends service oui ! Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas baisé Ed ? »

« Putain Emmett ! De quoi je me mêle ?! C'est ma vie privée ! »

« Je te comprends pas frangin, les filles se damneraient pour être dans ton pieux ! »

« Arrête ça » dis-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Ma vie amoureuse était loin d'être mon sujet préféré et encore moins quand j'étais avec Emmett.

« Je t'assure ! Tiens, tu te souviens de Kimberley quand on était à la fac ? ». Je tournai la tête vers lui tandis qu'il but une gorgée de bière.

« Kimberley ? Quoi, la nana siliconée que tu te tapais quand maman t'avais pris en flag' dans ta chambre ?! » dis-je avec sourire. Esmé ne s'en était toujours pas remise, Emmett lui avait dit qu'il avait invité cette fille pour réviser, mais ce qui ne lui avait pas dit, c'était qu'il s'agissait plutôt de KamaSutra que de trigonométrie. « Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? »

« Elle était sortie avec moi juste pour avoir l'occasion de t'approcher de plus près et je savais qu'elle ne demandait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir entourer ses cuisses de sauterelle autour de ta taille ! » dit-il nonchalamment avant d'entamer un autre pilon de poulet.

Je restai le regarder un instant, dégouté par cet aveu.

« Tu veux dire que tu savais qu'elle en avait rien à foutre de toi ? » demandai-je, atterré.

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il la bouche pleine.

« Et ça ne t'a rien fait ? »

« Attends ! Je pouvais pas louper une occasion pareille, t'avais vu ses nichons ? Je regrette rien du tout car ça été mon meilleur coup, après Rose bien sûr… Ah je te jure que t'es passé à coté de quelque chose Ed… ». Il hocha la tête lentement en ayant le regard vide, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir heureux. « Dommage qu'elle était si conne… »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, aujourd'hui encore je me demandais comment il avait réussi à se fixer avec une femme, car avant de connaitre Rosalie, Emmett avait été un vrai coureur de jupons et avait une solide réputation auprès de la gente féminine. De mon coté ça avait été loin d'être le cas, j'avais toujours été quelqu'un d'introverti mais l'âge de la puberté fut un véritable enfer pour moi. C'est à cet âge que je pris conscience du regard que les femmes posaient sur moi et cela me mit dans un profond malaise, malaise qui d'ailleurs était loin d'avoir totalement disparu…

*

Le lendemain, je préparai tous les papiers nécessaires pour la licence de mariage et me rendis chez Bella à l'heure convenue. Arrivé devant sa porte, je respirai profondément et appuyai sur la sonnette. J'entendis quelques pas puis le cliquetis du verrou avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

A ma plus grande surprise, ce fut Jasper qui m'ouvrit. Par pur réflexe, je regardai ma montre pour vérifier l'heure, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez elle à cette heure là ? Après coup, je remarquai qu'il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de jogging en coton, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là, bon sang ?! Je sentis mes muscles se tendre imperceptiblement sous la nervosité et l'énervement.

« Bon alors ? Tu te décides à entrer ? » dit-il froidement. Je le dardai du regard et pénétrai dans la pièce sans un mot.

« Jazz ? Tu m'aides à fermer ma robe s'il te plait ? J'y arrive pas avec mon attèle… » héla Bella en sortant de sa chambre vêtue d'une robe d'été légère.

Jasper me donna un coup d'œil menaçant puis alla vers Bella pour l'aider. Elle souleva ses longs cheveux châtains de sa main libre, dévoilant sa nuque et le haut de son dos.

« Ponctuel à ce que je vois. » dit-elle à mon attention tandis que Jasper remontait doucement sa fermeture éclair.

« Toujours. » répondis-je. « Et il y en a d'autres… » marmonnai-je pour moi-même en regardant Jasper offrir un sourire à Bella quand il eut fini.

Bella m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami et que Jasper était comme un frère pour elle, mais je commençais sérieusement à me poser des questions sur la nature de leur relation. Après tout, le fait de ne pas être en couple ne les empêchait pas de coucher ensemble…

_T'es entrain d'insulter Bella en disant cela !_

_Oui mais c'est à se demander en les voyant agir ainsi. Deux fois je suis venu ici, deux fois il était là. Et là, les deux sont à moitié dévêtus…_

_De toute manière, ça ne te regarde pas._

« On y va ? » s'impatienta Bella.

« Oui » répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte avant d'ouvrir celle-ci. Je laissai passer Bella puis donnai un ultime regard sur Jasper qui était adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, les bras croisés, avant de refermer derrière nous. Dans le petit ascenseur qui menait au hall du bâtiment, je pouvais sentir l'odeur fruitée de Bella embaumer l'habitable…et mon cerveau par la même occasion.

_Avec détachement et professionnalisme Cullen, avec détachement et professionnalisme…Cette fille est comme un client, rien de plus._

Quand l'ascenseur ouvrit enfin ses portes, je cru entendre un léger soupir de soulagement venant de Bella mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger davantage qu'elle marcha droit devant elle à un rythme soutenu, sans se retourner vers moi un seul instant. Je dus allonger mon pas pour la suivre et je retins avec difficulté un petit rire quand elle stoppa net sur le trottoir lançant de discrets regards à droite et à gauche.

« Je suis venu en bus. » mentis-je juste pour voir sa réaction, ce qui ne ce fit pas attendre. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers moi et plissa des yeux pour me jauger.

« Tu mens. » dit-elle avec défiance.

« Il faut bien que je paye mon assurance. Tu es bien placée pour savoir ce que ça coute une voiture de nos jours. » répondis-je pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

« T'es qu'un sale con Edward ! » répliqua-t-elle. Je fus surpris par sa réaction, n'avait-elle aucun sens de l'humour ? « Si c'est pour me rappeler tous les quatre matins que je suis une misérable fille qui n'a pas un rond, je demande le divorce avant même d'être mariée ! » lança-t-elle en commençant à marcher avec détermination.

_Ok, Cullen. Elle marque un point. Evite ton humour pourri à l'avenir._

« On se calme ! Je plaisantais » m'écriai-je pour qu'elle m'entende. Elle se retourna et je levai mes clés de voiture pour lui prouver ma bonne foi. Je donnai un coup de tête pour l'inviter à me suivre. Arrivé à coté de ma Volvo, j'ouvris la portière passager et attendis que Bella entre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la mairie se fit dans un silence religieux et une tension électrique. Bella se collait presque contre la vitre et regardait dehors, tandis que moi j'avais le regard rivé sur la route et les mains crispées sur le volant. J'avais l'impression de la conduire à l'échafaud.

Je trouvai une place près de l'entrée de la mairie et sortis rapidement de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte de Bella. Elle me lança un regard glacial en s'extirpant de la voiture et il ne fallait pas être débile pour comprendre que ça l'embêtait que je fasse preuve galanterie. Elle ne devait pas aimer qu'un homme se montre attentionné à son égard, à tous les coups, elle devait se sentir rabaissée.

_Eh bien mademoiselle Swan, je sens que je vais avoir des pulsions de galanterie incontrôlables envers vous, et ce, rien que pour vous voir vous énerver…_

Après avoir tenu sans exception chaque porte ouverte pour Bella, nous trouvâmes le bureau d'accueil de la mairie.

« Bonjour, on vient pour une demande de licence de mariage » dis-je à l'employé.

« 1er étage, 3ème bureau à gauche » répondit-il d'un ton monocorde sans lever le regard de son ordinateur.

« Merci, _monsieur_ » dit Bella en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Nous fîmes le chemin jusqu'à l'étage toujours sans un mot et avec un bon mètre de distance entre nous, elle avait tendance à créer des interférences dans mon cerveau quand je me trouvais près d'elle.

Il n'y avait pas foule, sur les trois guichets, seulement deux étaient occupés, automatiquement nous nous dirigeâmes vers celui qui était libre. Derrière le comptoir, une employée métisse d'une quarantaine d'années était entrain de se mettre du vernis à ongle d'un rouge criard sur ses griffes. Lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver, elle leva ses yeux ultra maquillés sur Bella puis sur moi, puis retourna son attention sur son activité.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle en finissant de vernir son dernier ongle. Bella et moi nous jetâmes un regard, le personnel laissait vraiment à désirer ici.

« On voudrait faire une demande de licence de mariage » dis-je. L'employée ferma sa bouteille de vernis à ongle et nous regarda tour à tour en secouant ses mains pour faire sécher le vernis.

« Hum…on veut se marier hein ? Il y en a qui ont de la chance… » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en regardant Bella. Elle finit par attraper du bout des doigts un formulaire et nous le tendit maladroitement pour ne pas toucher son vernis fraichement posé.

Le formulaire comportait deux parties, une à renseigner par l'homme et la deuxième par la femme. Tandis que je remplissais rapidement mon nom, prénom, adresse etc, je voyais du coin de l'œil la femme me dévisager tout en soufflant sur ses ongles avec absence. J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise, bien plus que d'habitude étant donné la situation actuelle. Une fois que j'eus signé, je fis glisser la feuille vers Bella pour qu'elle puisse la remplir à son tour.

« Combien cela fera ? » demandai-je en essayant d'être poli et ne pas trahir mon agacement.

« 64 $. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ils demandent si on sait quand aura lieu le mariage…sachant qu'il y a un délai de trois jours entre le moment où on dépose la demande de licence et la cérémonie » dit Bella.

« Hum… » réfléchis-je, « Eh bien, on est samedi, si on ne compte pas demain ça fait…lundi, mardi, mercredi…jeudi ? Je peux m'arranger pour finir plus tôt »

« Mon rendez-vous chez le médecin est à 14h, disons que je serais libre pour 16h pour plus de sureté. » répondit Bella.

« A quelle heure ferme la mairie s'il vous plait ? » demandai-je à l'employée. Celle-ci avait arrêté de souffler sur ses ongles et nous regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, comme figée dans son mouvement. Bella et moi nous jetâmes encore un regard, nous demandant intérieurement si la femme allait bien. Finalement celle-ci reprit vie.

« Vous voulez vous marier dès que le délai sera passé ? Dès jeudi ? Eh ben dites-moi ! Vous êtes pressés vous ! » ria-t-elle. « Eh Dolores ! T'entends ça ? Ils veulent se marier dès que possible ! » dit-elle en élevant le ton à sa collègue qui se trouvait au guichet à coté. Pour qui se prenait-elle de juger les gens ainsi et de le crier sur tous les toits ?! J'étais sur le point de me justifier quand Bella prit la parole.

« C'est que _monsieur_ ici présent a fait vœux d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage !! » s'écria Bella en me désignant du pouce. Je restai la regarder totalement ahuri par ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Et franchement, moi j'en peux plus. Imaginez ma frustration un peu à chaque fois que je vois…ça ! » ajouta-elle en me montrant comme si elle présentait le télé-achat.

« Bella… » la menaçai-je, « arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Ah ça…j'imagine très, très bien… » répondit l'employée d'un ton rêveur en acquiesçant.

« Donc croyez-le ou non, bien que ça paraisse rapide pour vous, pour moi, ce sera trois jours d'enfer ! » dit Bella en feignant un air entendu.

« Elle dit n'importe quoi. » me défendis-je. « Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose à faire ? »

« Oh mais ne soyez pas gêné ! Je trouve ça plutôt mignon… » dit-elle. Super, elle ne me croyait pas… je vis Bella à coté avec un sourire à peine dissimulé, elle avait du mal à se contenir apparemment.

« Bon, ce sera tout ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Oui. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à venir avec votre formulaire, vos alliances et vos deux témoins, et vous pourrez allez fêter votre nuit noce comme il se doit ! » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Très bien, merci » dis-je sur un ton tranchant avant de partir.

« T'es fâché ? » demanda Bella derrière moi avec un sourire dans la voix tandis que je m'engageai dans l'escalier.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Pourquoi serai-je fâché, hein ?! » répliquai-je avec ironie.

« Oh Edward ! Décoince-toi, c'était marrant ! T'as vu sa tête ? » ria-t-elle de bon cœur. Je stoppai et me retournai si rapidement que Bella faillit me rentrer dedans. Son sourire se fana instantanément quand elle vit mon visage.

« Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de ma vie, j'en ai des crampes à l'estomac tellement j'ai ri ! » ironisai-je encore une fois.

« Merde Edward ! Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie comme mec c'est pas possible ! Ça t'arrive jamais de t'amuser dans la vie ? » s'énerva-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Nous restâmes quelques instants à nous défier du regard.

« Si. Mais pas quand c'est à mes dépends. » murmurai-je avant de faire volte-face et reprendre ma route.

« Eh bien, il faut te dérider un peu mon gars ! » s'écria-t-elle derrière moi.

Si le trajet aller en voiture avait été pesant, le retour avait été une vraie torture. Je n'arrêtais pas de ruminer la scène de la mairie dans la tête. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ?! Les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes, on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance, et Bella était pareille ! Je n'étais que de la chair pour elles…ça me dégoutait. Pourquoi devrai-je faire des efforts pour être cordial avec elles, puisque tout se résumait au physique ? A cet instant, j'étais profondément déçu. Comment pouvais-je espérer prendre confiance en moi alors qu'à chaque fois que je baissais la garde tout me revenait en pleine face ?

Je n'avais pas encore arrêté totalement la voiture, que Bella ouvrit sa portière pour sortir.

« Te dérange pas. Je connais je le chemin. » dit-elle sèchement.

« C'est ça, va retrouver ton petit ami » dis-je avec cynisme.

« C'est pas mon petit ami. »

« A d'autres. » répliquai-je en regardant droit devant moi.

Elle claqua la porte avec force et tourna les talons.

_Putain. De. Merde._

J'étais en colère. En colère contre elle, en colère contre moi, en colère contre cette mégère d'employée, en colère contre cette putain de vie. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour moi ?

Je donnai un coup de poing sur volant de rage puis plaquai ma tête contre l'appui tête en fermant les yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, j'étais comme un lion en cage. J'aurais souhaité avoir quelqu'un à qui parler mais c'était impossible, personne ne pouvait m'aider. La seule chose qui m'apaisait c'était mon piano, aussi, je me précipitai vers l'instrument. Mais pour la première fois, je ne savais pas quoi jouer, le choc. Je tentai de jouer quelques notes mais cela ne ressemblait à rien. Rien de rien. Je n'étais pas foutu de jouer correctement du piano tant l'énervement et l'image de Bella hantait mes pensées.

Mais comment allais-je faire ? On n'était même pas encore mariés qu'elle avait déjà trouvé le moyen d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal ! Le mariage en lui-même allait être une grosse épreuve, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les témoins allaient assister à ça…

_Les témoins. Les _deux_ témoins. Merde !_

Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas percuté avant ? A qui j'allais bien pouvoir demander d'être mon témoin ? Il était hors de question que ma famille soit au courant que j'allais me marier, donc il était exclu que je leur demande. Les seuls proches que j'avais étaient Kate et Garett. Or je connaissais Kate depuis longtemps car c'était la meilleure amie d'Alice, et Garett trainait beaucoup avec Emmett. Trop dangereux. Seules solutions, demander à un employé de mairie ou demander à Bella d'amener les deux témoins. Dans les deux cas, je passerai pour un mec pathétique…tout ce que j'avais besoin.

Il fallait absolument que je me défoule, et pour ça, rien de mieux que d'aller faire quelques home-runs. J'allai dans ma chambre prendre ma batte de baseball fétiche puis partis avec urgence. Je me rendis dans le club le plus près de chez moi et m'installai dans une cage, posai mes affaires et mis la machine en route. A chaque balle qui arrivait, je tapai de toute mes forces, comme si elles représentaient chaque problème de ma vie que j'explosais avec ma batte.

_Mais dans quoi je me suis engagé là ? 'bam !', Tu l'as fait pour Bella, mais au fond, en vaut-elle la peine ? 'bam !', Non seulement elle ne voit que ton physique mais en plus elle te déteste ! 'bam !', Tu peux encore faire machine arrière… 'bam!', Non je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas… 'bam !'_

Mon téléphone sonna et interrompit mes pensées. Je stoppai la machine, puis décrochai après avoir vu l'identité de l'appelant.

« Quoi Alice ? » dis-je avec agacement. Je mis mon oreillette et repris mon jeu.

_« Moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre Edward. »_ dit-elle_. 'bam !'_. « T'es au club de baseball ? Ah bah je comprends mieux ton humeur massacrante ! »

« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? »

_« Tu veux en parler ? »_ demanda-t-elle avec sincérité. _'bam !'_

« Non. » répondis-je sèchement par agacement de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

_« Ok…Bon, je t'appelle car il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi pour te trouver un costume pour le mariage »_

« Quoi ?! » paniquai-je. « Aïe !! » m'écriai-je en prenant une balle dans la tête. J'appuyai avec force sur le bouton pour stopper encore une fois l'envoi des balles. « Comment ça ? »

_« Tu te sens bien Edward ? Bien que je doute que ça ennuie Emmett de voir son témoin en jean, il te faut un costume convenable ! »_. Le mariage d'Emmett, évidemment.

« Ah…très bien. »

_« Est-ce que tu peux te libérer jeudi ap-»_

« Non ! » la coupai-je.

_« Houla ! Relax frangin ! Je sais pas ce que tu as ces temps-ci, mais t'es bizarre, enfin plus bizarre que d'habitude…_

« Bon t'as d'autres commentaires à faire ? »

_« Ouai bon j'ai compris, je tombe pas au meilleur moment. Le mieux c'est que tu me rappelle pour me dire quand tu seras dispo et quand t'auras plus tes règles. »_

« Ah, ah, c'est ça. Salut Alice. ». Je raccrochai et arrachai presque mon oreillette avant de remettre la machine en route avec énervement.

Je repris mon activité avec encore plus d'ardeur pour tenter d'évacuer toute cette tension quand mon téléphone sonna à nouveau.

_Merde ! C'est pas vrai !_

Je jetai un d'œil rapide entre deux balles pour voir qui m'appelait. Ma mère. Eh bien elle allait attendre car c'était la dernière personne à qui j'avais envie de parler.

_Ils s'étaient passé le mot ou quoi ? C'était la journée 'on va emmerder Edward aujourd'hui' ? Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir !_

J'éteignis mon téléphone et agrippai ma batte avec encore plus de férocité, j'avais bien l'intention de rester ici jusqu'à l'épuisement, ainsi, je serais trop fatigué pour pouvoir penser.

********************************

POV Bella

« Je viens de rentrer dans ton futur mari ! » dit Jasper avec colère en rentrant dans l'appartement.

« Calme-toi, je t'avais dit qu'il devait venir. » répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. « D'ailleurs il va revenir demain matin ».

« Encore ? » s'écria-t-il en venant près de moi.

« Jasper, on va se marier, c'est normal qu'on se voit, non ? Alors prend sur toi et essaye d'être cordial avec lui. » dis-je en lui faisant la morale.

« Parce que toi t'es cordiale avec lui peut être ? » me nargua-t-il.

« Oui…Enfin j'essaye… » répondis-je en baissant les yeux. C'était vrai que j'essayais d'être cordiale mais cet homme pouvait être si exaspérant que ma bonne volonté était mise à rude épreuve à plupart du temps. Il s'assit à coté de moi et reposa sa tête en arrière avant de passer ses mains sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé Bella, mais quand je vois la tête de ce type, ça me…ça me rappelle combien je suis inutile… ». Il soupira. Je m'allongeai et posai ma tête sur ses genoux comme à notre habitude.

« T'es pas inutile Jazz, je t'interdis de penser ça. Heureusement que t'es là. » murmurai-je.

« A quelle heure il doit venir ? » demanda-t-il en essayant d'être calme.

« 10h. Il passe me chercher pour aller à la mairie demander la licence »

« Ok… » soupira-t-il en peignant mes cheveux avec ses doigts. « Je vais essayer d'être un parfait gentleman à l'avenir… » ajouta-t-il avec sourire.

*

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en sursaut et regardai autour de moi. Encore une fois Jasper m'avait porté dans ma chambre hier soir. Mon regard se porta sur mon radioréveil.

_9h40, fait chier !_

Je sortis en vitesse de mon lit et me précipitai dans la salle de bain. Après une toilette expresse, je sortis et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Jasper qui sortait de sa chambre.

« Jazz, laisse-moi passer je suis à la bourre ! Et s'il te plait, enfile au moins un pantalon, je doute que tu mettes à l'aise Edward s'il te voit en boxer ! »

« S'il est aussi coincé que tu le dis, je ne pense pas que ça change grand-chose… » répondit-il en faisant demi-tour vers sa chambre.

Quand j'ouvris mon placard, je pestai intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait de lessives plus tôt, tous mes habits préférés étaient au sale.

_Voilà ce que c'est quand on n'est pas une fée du logis ! Ça t'apprendra…_

J'étais entrain de sortir tous les vêtements de mon placard pour trouver quelque chose de potable quand j'entendis quelqu'un sonner. Je regardai ma montre. 9h59. Qu'est-ce que je disais, un vrai psychorigide ce mec !

Je ne voulais pas passer pour le genre de fille qui aime se faire désirer et attrapai le premier truc qui me tombait sous la main. Une robe, parfait, ça faisait juste cinq ans que je n'avais pas mis de genre d'habits, mais bon, pas le temps de tergiverser. Je réussis à l'enfiler sans problème mais cette foutue attèle me gênait pour la fermer.

« Jazz ? Tu m'aides à fermer ma robe s'il te plait ? J'y arrive pas avec mon attèle… » dis-je en sortant de ma chambre. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward, je cru défaillir. C'était la première fois que je le voyais habillé avec autre chose qu'un costume ou une chemise, aujourd'hui il portait un simple t-shirt bleu marine qui laissait deviner un torse élancé mais à la musculature bien dessinée.

_Respire Bella ! Rappelle-toi qui c'est !_

« Ponctuel à ce que je vois. » dis-je pour tenter de recouvrer mes esprits tandis que Jasper fermait ma robe.

« Toujours. » répondit-il. Il resta me reluquer un instant ce qui me mit mal à l'aise et je sentis Jasper se tendre à coté de moi.

« On y va ? » m'impatientai-je.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour descendre, chose que je regrettai rapidement. Cet ascenseur était bien trop petit pour nous deux, ou alors ce n'était qu'une impression… je le sentais derrière moi, totalement immobile, comme s'il avait bloqué sa respiration. Eh bien, s'il n'était pas à l'aise, je ne l'étais pas davantage ! Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement, maintenant, il ne restait plus que l'épreuve de la voiture.

Je me retrouvai complètement hébétée quand je percutai que je ne savais pas quelle était sa voiture.

« Je suis en bus » me dit-il. Je tournai la tête vivement vers lui. Il affichait un air totalement serein et sans expression, mais j'avais du mal à avaler qu'un type comme lui se mélange à la population dans les transports en commun.

« Tu mens » dis-je

« Il faut bien que je paye mon assurance. Tu es bien placée pour savoir ce que ça coute une voiture de nos jours. » répondit-il en haussant une épaule. A ce moment là je me retins de prendre sa belle gueule entre mes mains et de l'écraser sur mon genou.

« T'es qu'un sale con Edward ! » répliquai-je. Comment osait-il me lancer ça en pleine face ?! Je ne lui avais rien demandé moi ! « Si c'est pour me rappeler tous les quatre matins que je suis une misérable fille qui n'a pas un rond, je demande le divorce avant même d'être mariée ! » lançai-je avec un nœud dans la gorge tout en commençant à marcher avec détermination.

« On se calme ! Je plaisantais » s'écria-t-il derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir s'il était sincère. Les sourcils froncés il me montra ses clés de voiture et m'invita à le suivre.

_T'es qu'un vrai connard Cullen et en plus t'as un humour pourri !_

Autant dire que le trajet en voiture vers la mairie ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu accepter cette situation, ah oui, parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Mais ce qui m'exaspérait le plus, c'était que bien qu'il avait le don de m'irriter au plus haut point, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver attirant, surtout avec ce putain de t-shirt.

_Bella, pourquoi t'es pas fichue de trouver un mec simple et gentil pour une fois ? Pourquoi t'es toujours attirée par les cas sociaux ? Merde à la fin !_

Par-dessus le marché, c'était ce genre de mec qui se faisait un devoir d'être galant pour bien montrer que nous, les femmes, on était des petites choses fragiles. Je t'en foutrais de la fragilité oui !

_Zen Bella…la route est longue._

A la mairie, je fus abasourdie de trouver l'employée entrain de se mettre du vernis à ongle.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle en continuant comme si de rien n'était.

_J'aurais besoin d'une manucure patate !_

« On voudrait faire une demande de licence de mariage » dit Edward.

« Hum…on veut se marier hein ? Il y en a qui ont de la chance… » dit-elle en me regardant avec envie. Je lui rendis son sourire et haussai les sourcils. Je fus quelque peu agacée quand elle resta dévisager Edward tandis qu'il remplissait le formulaire, on ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était très mal poli de rester fixer les gens comme ça ? Je vis Edward se raidir à coté puis il me passa le formulaire. Je regardai rapidement ses réponses.

Edward Anthony Cullen. Né le 20 juin 1982 à Seattle, WA. Ce fut les seules informations que je retins avant de remplir ce qui me concernait.

« Combien cela fera ? » demanda-t-il

« 64 $. » dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

_Fais lui encore ce sourire et je t'arrache tes ongles et je te les enfonce dans tes yeux sale pouff' !_

_Nan mais Bella, ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de réagir comme ça ?_

« Ils demandent si on sait quand aura lieu le mariage…sachant qu'il y a un délai de trois jours entre le moment où on dépose la demande de licence et la cérémonie » dis-je en lisant la dernière ligne. C'est vrai qu'on avait encore jamais parlé de ça.

« Hum…Eh bien, on est samedi, si on ne compte pas demain ça fait…lundi, mardi, mercredi…jeudi ? Je peux m'arranger pour finir plus tôt » dit-il.

« Mon rendez-vous chez le médecin est à 14h, disons que je serais libre pour 16h pour plus de sureté. » répondis-je en réfléchissant

« A quelle heure ferme la mairie s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-il à l'employée. Celle-ci avait arrêté de souffler sur ses ongles et nous regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, comme figée dans son mouvement. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil et je haussai les sourcils pour lui dire silencieusement que je ne comprenais pas plus que lui. A la fin, elle secoua la tête.

« Vous voulez vous marier dès que le délai sera passé ? Dès jeudi ? Eh ben dites-moi ! Vous êtes pressés vous ! » ria-t-elle. « Eh Dolores ! T'entends ça ? Ils veulent se marier dès que possible ! » dit-elle à sa collègue qui se trouvait au guichet à coté.

_La salope ! Elle trouve qu'on est pressé ? Soit._

« C'est que _monsieur_ ici présent a fait vœux d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage !! » m'écriai-je un peu fort en montrant Edward du pouce. « Et franchement, moi j'en peux plus. Imaginez ma frustration un peu à chaque fois que je vois…ça ! » ajoutai-je en l'exposant comme si je détaillais une statue grecque. Je ne jouais qu'à moitié la comédie, s'il pouvait fermer sa gueule et agir 'normalement', je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus.

« Bella…arrête ça tout de suite. » dit-il d'un ton grave.

« Ah ça…j'imagine très, très bien… » répondit l'employée d'un ton rêveur en acquiesçant.

« Donc croyez-le ou non, bien que ça paraisse rapide pour vous, pour moi, ce sera trois jours d'enfer ! » dis-je en hochant la tête.

_Mange ça Edward ! Tout le monde peut 'plaisanter' comme tu dis._

« Elle dit n'importe quoi. » se renfrogna-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose à faire ? »

« Oh mais ne soyez pas gêné ! Je trouve ça plutôt mignon… » dit-elle comme si elle voyait la chose la plus mignonne au monde. Je jubilais, c'était vraiment dur de ne pas éclater de rire face à cette situation.

« Bon, ce sera tout ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Oui. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à venir avec votre formulaire, vos alliances et vos deux témoins, et vous pourrez allez fêter votre nuit noce comme il se doit ! » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Très bien, merci ». Il tourna les talons et partit en trombe.

J'avais peut être été un peu loin mais il l'avait mérité.

« Merci madame, mais oubliez tout ça, j'ai raconté des conneries, on ne se marie pas pour ça. J'avais juste envie de me moquer de lui et votre réaction a été au-dessus de mes espérances. » dis-je avant rire et de rattraper Edward qui commençait à descendre les escaliers.

« T'es fâché ? » demandai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents en le voyant marcher la tête baissée.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Pourquoi serai-je fâché, hein ?! » répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

« Oh Edward ! Décoince-toi, c'était marrant ! T'as vu sa tête ? ». Il s'arrêta brusquement et je réussis à m'arrêter juste à temps. Son visage était dur et crispé, voire douloureux.

« Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de ma vie, j'en ai des crampes à l'estomac tellement j'ai ri ! » cracha-t-il ce qui eut le don de m'énerver.

« Merde Edward ! Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie comme mec c'est pas possible ! Ça t'arrive jamais de t'amuser dans la vie ? » lui balançai-je en le fixant droit dans ses yeux. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi, le vert de ses yeux étaient froid et n'exprimait que colère.

« Si. Mais pas quand c'est à mes dépends. » murmura-t-il entre ses dents avant de faire volte-face et de reprendre sa route.

« Eh bien, il faut te dérider un peu mon gars ! » lançai-je pour avoir le dernier mot.

Si je devais faire une liste sur les points positifs et négatifs de ce mec, la colonne 'positive' n'aurait quasiment rien, par contre il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour l'autre colonne. Je ne savais pas s'il avait des frères et sœurs, mais j'espérais pour ses parents que ce soit le seul œuf pourri de la portée. Lorsqu'on arriva dans ma rue, je n'attendis pas l'arrêt complet de la voiture, je n'allais pas passer une seconde de plus à respirer le même air que lui.

« Te dérange pas. Je connais je le chemin. » dis-je avec sècheresse.

« C'est ça, va retrouver ton petit ami » me dit-il sans un regard. Il était stupide en plus ?

« C'est pas mon petit ami. » répliquai-je en serrant la mâchoire.

« A d'autres. » dit-il sur le même ton.

Je claquai la porte de toutes mes forces pour passer ma colère. C'était quoi son problème bordel ?!

Je courus jusqu'à l'appartement et ne pris pas la peine de dire bonjour à Jacob qui était là quand je pénétrai dans le salon, je me dirigeai directement dans ma chambre et donnai un coup de pied dans ma porte pour la fermer. Je me précipitai sur mon lit et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller avant de crier à plein poumons.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Jasper à travers la porte.

« Non ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a fait mal ? »

« Bella on peut entrer ? » demanda Jacob subitement. Évidemment, on avait mis au courant Jake de tout, il avait eu un peu de mal à encaisser mais comme d'habitude, il avait pris tout ça avec pragmatisme.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais plus si je voulais être seule ou non, en fait, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, tout était confus dans ma tête. Finalement, les garçons entrèrent timidement dans ma chambre puisque je n'avais rien dit. Ils s'assirent de chaque coté de moi.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » chuchota Jasper.

Je me retournai doucement.

« Je ne sais même pas ! » m'écriai-je en passant ma main sur mon visage. « On s'est disputé, c'est un vrai…je ne trouve même plus de mots pour le qualifier ! Lui ne se gêne pas pour faire des commentaires déplacés et des blagues douteuses mais quand il s'agit de le taquiner un peu, alors là, non ! C'est un bel enfoiré ! »

« Vous vous êtes déjà disputés ? » demanda Jacob.

« On peut pas faire autrement avec cet énergumène ! »

« Rappelle-moi de ne pas envoyer de faire-part écrit 'tous mes vœux de bonheur'… »

« T'es con Jake ! ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque.

« Je préfère te voir comme ça Bee » dit-il en me souriant.

Je réussis à me calmer, et nous restâmes discuter allongés sur mon lit de longues minutes.

« Au fait Jazz, est-ce que tu dois retourner au journal après le rendez-vous chez l'oncologue ? » demandai-je.

« Hum non, pourquoi ? »

« C'est ce jour-là qu'on se marie et il me faut un témoin »

« Si tôt ? » s'exclama-t-il

« Oh non, ne commence pas toi aussi. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, et comme ça je pourrais passer à autre chose et ne plus voir la tête à Edward avant un petit moment. »

« Je peux être ton témoin Bella moi aussi » dit Jacob en faisant semblant de bouder.

« Je peux quand même pas prendre un témoin avec qui j'ai couché, ce serait déplacé vis-à-vis de mon mari ! » feignis-je d'être choquée.

« Coucher, coucher…c'est un bien grand mot ! »

« N'empêche que c'est pas avec ton chien que j'ai perdu ma virginité ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire en repensant à ça. Jacob et moi sortions ensemble pendant la dernière année de lycée, à cet époque, Jacob ne savait pas encore qu'il était homosexuel, il savait qu'il n'était pas comme Jasper mais il ne se doutait de rien. De mon coté, je n'avais aucune expérience et cela ne me paraissait pas bizarre que Jacob n'essaye pas de peloter sa copine à chaque instant, on était extrêmement sage, trop sage. Comme beaucoup de couples, on avait décidé de franchir le grand pas à l'occasion du bal de promo. A la fin du bal, on était allé se réfugier dans sa Volkswagen, j'habitais alors chez Jasper et on ne pouvait pas aller chez Jake. L'épreuve avait été une catastrophe du début à la fin, la voiture était trop petite pour nous deux, on était très maladroit et Jacob eut toutes les peine du monde à avoir une érection et à la conserver. Non sans mal, nous réussîmes tout de même à passer à l'acte mais ce fut un véritable calvaire, pour moi comme pour lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous étions restés gênés et silencieux, n'osant pas parler des difficultés que nous venions de rencontrer. Finalement, j'avais fini par lui demander s'il avait ressenti quelque chose, et il m'avait avoué que non et qu'il pensait qu'il avait un problème. Après avoir réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez, il avait fini par me dire qu'il avait pensé à Jasper pendant qu'on faisait l'amour. A l'époque ça avait été choc pour nous deux et les relations entre nous trois avaient été très étranges pendant quelques jours, et puis finalement Jacob avait compris qu'il était gay et l'assuma complètement. Depuis ce jour, cet épisode était un souvenir qui nous faisait beaucoup rire, et Jacob me remerciait souvent de lui avoir permis de comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

Le début de la semaine se passa sans difficulté bien que l'ennui se fasse sentir par moments. Je ne pouvais pas aller chercher du boulot car le docteur ne voulait pas que je reprenne encore une activité, du coup je passais mes journées à faire des photos et allais donner un coup de main à Angela pour les développements. Plusieurs fois, j'avais été à deux doigts de tout lui raconter, mais je n'étais pas encore prête et je repoussais à chaque le moment de lui dire.

J'avais réussis à chasser Edward de ma tête jusqu'à que je reçoive un texto qui m'informait qu'il se chargeait de tout pour le mariage et qu'il passerait me prendre à 16h.

Mon cœur s'emballa car c'est à cet instant que je pris la mesure de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'avais beau me convaincre qu'il s'agissait que d'un acte officiel et d'un bout de papier, j'allais tout de même être liée par les liens du mariage avec cet homme.

J'allais enterrer pour de bon ma vie amoureuse qui était déjà catastrophique.

*

Le mercredi, j'étais entrain de lire un magasine féminin quand mes yeux se figèrent sur une femme en robe de mariée. Devais-je m'habiller en blanc ? Devais-je mettre une robe blanche ? Je n'y avais pas réfléchi mais j'aurais l'air cruche si je me pointais en jean et débardeur alors qu'Edward serait en costume…Pourquoi serait-il plus élégant que moi ? Ni une, ni deux, je pris mon sac à main et partis en quête d'une robe blanche à un prix abordable. Le shopping était loin d'être mon passe-temps préféré, en général j'y allai avec Jake, il adorait ça. Au bout de deux heures, je réussis à trouver mon bonheur. La robe était dans un style crayon et blanc cassé, elle était peut être un peu moulante à mon gout, mais la vendeuse m'avait assuré qu'elle mettait mes formes en valeurs et que j'étais très élégante. Comme elle avait prononcé le mot magique, je l'avais acheté. En bonne commerçante, elle avait réussi à me faire acheter une paire d'escarpins coordonnés.

Arrivée à la maison, je me sentais un peu stupide d'avoir fait ces achats, et pour éviter toute remarque de Jasper, je les rangeai rapidement dans ma chambre.

La journée de jeudi fut particulièrement stressante. Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi de la nuit tant l'anxiété due à mon rendez-vous chez le médecin et le mariage était forte. Quand Jasper arriva à l'heure de midi, sans visage était aussi tendu que le mien. Nous déjeunâmes en silence puis nous nous préparâmes pour partir.

Le docteur Preston ne me mit pas en confiance, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux yeux bleus perçants, il avait plus l'allure d'un instructeur chez les Marines que d'un médecin bienveillant, bien que je ne doutais pas de ses compétences. C'était plus une histoire de feeling entre médecin et patient. Dans un ton autoritaire il m'expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas se prononcer tant que je n'aurais pas fait tous les scanners nécessaires et enlever la tumeur entièrement, puis il me programma l'opération et les examens pour lundi. A la fin du rendez-vous, je n'étais pas plus avancée, je n'étais ni soulagée, ni davantage inquiète.

Nous fûmes de retour à la maison vers 15h30. Je partis me changer dans ma chambre puis allai me coiffer un peu dans la salle de bain. En me regardant dans le miroir, je me trouvai un peu fade, ma peau était si blanche qu'elle se confondait presque avec le tissu de la robe. Aussi, pour égayer tout ça je pris ma trousse maquillage et fonçai un peu mes yeux avant de mettre un peu de rouge à lèvre. Etant donné que mes cheveux étaient un peu dans tous les sens aujourd'hui, je les ressemblai en les entortillai en une sorte de chignon bas un peu lâche, le pansement n'avait pas sa place aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà meilleure allure, quitte à vouloir jouer à la femme élégante, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Jasper attendait dans le salon. Lorsqu'il me vit, il faillit s'étouffer ce qui me fit sourire.

« Je croyais que t'en avais rien à faire de ce mariage ?! »

« C'est le cas, mais je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de me rabaisser en étant mieux habillé que moi ! » boudai-je.

« Eh bien ce ne sera pas le cas, car tu es magnifique Bella. » répondit-il en s'approchant de moi puis il me déposa un baiser sur mon front. « Juste une chose, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec des talons de cette hauteur c'était au bal de promo, tu crois que tu vas tenir plus longtemps cette fois ? »

« Je suis prête à souffrir le martyr pour clouer le bec à ce type » dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

« En parlant du loup… » dit Jasper en entendant frapper à la porte.

Je respirai profondément et fermai les yeux un court instant pour rassembler mon courage, on ne s'était pas quitté en excellent terme la dernière fois. Jasper fit entrer Edward sans un mot, je lui avais demandé d'être cordial, pas d'être sympathique.

« Edward. » le saluai-je

« Bel- » commença-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux. « -la… ». Apparemment j'avais réussi mon effet.

_Comment ça 'réussi ton effet' ? Tu as fait ça juste pour être au même niveau que lui, pas pour le séduire !_

_Euh…oui bien sûr._

Comme je le pensais, il arborait un beau costume noir ajusté et une fine cravate noire comme cela se faisait maintenant, je n'étais pas la seule à m'être mise sur mon trente et un aujourd'hui et le mot 'élégant' était un euphémisme en voyant cet homme.

_Bella rappelle-toi de son comportement samedi dernier, ça te remettra les idées en place._

« Je...euh…j'ai pensé que ceci serait de circonstance » bafouilla-t-il en me tendant un rose blanche avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à Jasper. Ce dernier était raide comme un piquet à coté de moi. Je pris la rose avec ma main libre et le remerciai timidement.

« Ton témoin attend dans la voiture ? » demandai-je par curiosité. Il se tendit et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux

« Euh…non, mon témoin doit arriver directement là-bas normalement… »

« D'accord… ». J'étais à deux doigts de pousser plus avant ma curiosité mais me ravisai, ce n'était pas a peine de repartir dans une scène maintenant, déjà qu'il semblait plus avenant aujourd'hui, autant ne pas tenter le diable.

Nous arrivâmes un peu en avance à la mairie, la cérémonie devait commencer dans un quart d'heure. Jasper et moi patientâmes dans le hall vitré tandis qu'Edward faisait les cent pas dehors, je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le rendre si nerveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme aux cheveux blond, en tailleur et talons aiguille se dirigea droit vers Edward, elle semblait énervée. Elle lui parlait avec de grands signes et pointa même son index sur le torse d'Edward avec menace. Jasper et moi nous regardâmes avec interrogation. Quand Edward et cette fille vinrent nous rejoindre, ils étaient calmes et souriants, bien que tout cela semblait crispé. La blonde haussa les sourcils en regardant Edward après m'avoir détaillé de haut en bas.

« Bella, voici Kate, mon assistante et amie de longue date. Kate je te présente Bella, ma future femme et Jasper son ami. ». Nous nous serrâmes la main brièvement puis nous nous dirigeâmes de concert vers la salle.

_Est-ce vraiment son amie ? Il l'avait présenté d'abord comme son assistante puis comme son amie…Tu deviens parano Bella !_

La cérémonie commença à l'heure prévue, l'employé de mairie nous lut quelques articles de loi puis vint à décliner nos identités et adresses. Quand vint l'échange des alliances, mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement, je ne savais pas ce qu'avait prévu Edward puisqu'il avait dit qu'il s'occupait de tout. Il attrapa dans sa poche intérieure une petite boite noire et je découvris deux anneaux argenté. Il prit le plus petit et attrapa ma main gauche. Je retins instantanément ma respiration quand je réalisai que c'était la première fois qu'Edward me touchait et je fus incapable déterminer ce que je ressentis à ce moment. Il glissa l'anneau brillant autour de mon annulaire et priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop petit. En réalité, la bague était un tout petit peu grande. Quand je fis de même avec lui, je notai que l'anneau était exactement le même que le mien, il ne s'était pas foulé…

Après avoir échangé les vœux, auxquels je dus me concentrer pour ne pas rire, vint un moment que je n'avais pas une seule seconde envisagé et apparemment, Edward fut tout aussi surpris que moi quand l'employé nous demanda de nous embrasser pour célébrer l'union. L'hésitation entre nous sembla durer une éternité. Puis je vis Edward regarder rapidement vers Kate avant de se pencher vers moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais tétanisée. Mais je fus trop lente, les lèvres d'Edward vinrent poser légèrement sur les miennes et le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà à un mètre de moi.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui tant j'étais abasourdie. Toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables me submergeaient sans qu'aucune ne prennent le dessus.

« Bella ? » demanda Edward avec inquiétude. « C'est à ton tour de signer le registre ».

Je baissai les yeux sur les documents en face moi et griffonnai sans m'en rendre compte l'espace que l'employé désignait avec son index. Jasper et Kate firent de même puis on nous invita à sortir.

« Monsieur et madame Cullen, veuillez accepter tous mes vœux de bonheur » dit l'employé avec mécanisme.

_Monsieur et madame Cullen…J'allai devoir m'habituer à entendre ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?_

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que nous étions revenus dans le hall. Kate nous salua et s'éclipsa rapidement après avoir dit quelque chose à Edward.

« Bella ? Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Jasper.

« Euh oui, bien sûr »

Il plaça sa main derrière mon dos sans pour autant de toucher pour m'inviter à le suivre un peu plus loin.

« Bella… » commença-t-il nerveusement sans me regarder directement, « je sais que je t'ai proposé la solution du mariage sans aucune contrepartie mais…je… » hésita-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me sortir maintenant ?

« Accouche Edward. » dis-je froidement en mettant ma main libre sur ma hanche.

« Voilà…j'aurais une faveur à te demander. Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu refuses mais- »

« Dis toujours de quoi il s'agit, je verrai ensuite. » m'impatientai-je. Il leva la tête et me regarda.

« Ma famille n'est pas au courant que je me suis marié. »

« Tu leur as caché ? » répondis-je amusée.

« Oui, on n'aurait pas pu être aussi rapide si j'avais du le leur dire. »

« C'est compréhensible…quelle est cette faveur alors ? » demandai-je avec curiosité.

« Je vais devoir leur dire, mais je ne tiens pas à leur expliquer les vraies raisons de ce mariage… » dit-il lentement pour que je tente de comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

« Oh non Edward ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu veux que je joue la comédie ?! C'est bien ça ? » dis-je riant nerveusement.

« Je t'en serais très reconnaissant Bella… » dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois de la journée, il ne devait même pas se rendre compte de ce signe de nervosité.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Tu nous vois jouer au petit couple fou amoureux ? C'est mission impossible ! Et pourquoi je te ferais ce plaisir Edward ?»

« Je sais…t'as raison. Je ne le mérite pas, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça » dit-il rapidement avant de se retourner et s'éloigner.

_Voilà que je culpabilisais maintenant…Nan mais c'est vrai, pourquoi je ferais ça ? Se rendait-il compte des conséquences ? Mais d'un autre coté, il me sauve la mise en se mariant avec moi, je lui devais bien ça…_

« Edward ! » le hélai-je. Il se retourna et revint sur ses pas. « C'est d'accord. Je vais essayer mais je te préviens, je ne garantis rien. » expliquai-je.

« Merci, c'est tout ce que je demande. » dit-il avec soulagement.

« Quand est-ce que la représentation doit commencer ? » demandai-je sans trop d'assurance.

« Samedi soir. » dit-il tout doucement.

« Samedi soir ?! » m'étonnai-je, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ce soit si tôt. Il hocha la tête.

« Ce sera chez mes parents, il y aura aussi mon frère et sa fiancée, et ma sœur.»

« Ben voyons ! » m'écriai-je, je me sentais subitement très mal…

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, mais je vais faire avec… »

Finalement, Edward nous reconduisit à la maison. Tout le monde était silencieux dans la voiture, mais si je ne parlais pas, c'était parce que j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'idée de rencontrer la famille d'Edward après-demain et de devoir jouer la comédie me rendait malade de nervosité.

Quand il arrêta la voiture, Jasper sortit le premier et vint m'aider.

« Bella ? » m'appella Edward avant que je ne referme la porte.

« Oui ? » répondis-je en me penchant.

« Euh…non rien, pardon…A samedi. »

« A samedi » répondis-je avant de refermer la portière.

J'avais un peu plus d'un jour pour me glisser dans la peau d'une parfaite épouse aimante, et la tâche s'annonçait ardue quand je voyais celui qui allait jouer le rôle de mon époux…

* * *

**Donc vous l'avez compris, prochain chapitre, le face à face Bella-Cullen family ^^, ça promet…**

**J'ai mis sur mon profil un lien pour visualiser le style de la robe citée dans ce chapitre, ainsi qu'un lien d'un site qui donne accès à un exemplaire du formulaire de demande de licence de mariage (pour les curieux)**

**J'attends vos impressions avec hâte !**


	5. Entrée des artistes

**Hej ! ****(comme dirait une copine suédoise ^^)**

**Vous êtes prêts à rencontrer les Cullen ? Pas trop le trac ? Je plaisante (pardon pour mon humour pourri, Edward sort de mon corps !). Je tiens à vous prévenir, on ne va pas voir tous les aspects de la rencontre ici, mon coté sadique veut en garder un peu pour après, eh eh…**

**Sinon tout autre chose, j'ai ouvert un compte Twitter, si ça intéresse certains, vous pouvez venir pour poser vos questions ou prendre des nouvelles sur l'avancement de la fic. Mon compte est sous le pseudo ****Odrey_Bzh**** et est protégé, donc ne vous étonnez pas de la demande d'autorisation (je vous rassure, j'accepte tout le monde, c'est juste pour éviter les pubs intempestives^^). Voilà !**

**Réponses à quelques reviews anonymes :**

**Emma : C'est clair c'est le monde à l'envers à première vue…mais la tendance va-t-elle s'inverser ?^^**

**Sarah : C'est vrai que c'est rythme un peu soutenu, mais cet été ça va être plus dur à tenir ! J'ai adoré ta review, belle analyse ! Et je suis si contente que tu aimes ma Bella. Par contre, t'as pas honte de me faire rougir avec de tels propos ?! lol *ventile avec sa main***

**Gwen : Bella n'est pas la dernière à titiller Edward ça c'est sûr ! Je vois que tu as bien saisi l'ambiance lors du mariage, c'était tout à fait ça.**

**Luma34 : La tension entre eux, c'est ça qui est marrant au contraire, sinon ce serait un peu insipide !**

**Mag : Voilà la suite, c'est bon, t'as réussi à attendre ? Merci pour tout ^^**

**Encore un long chapitre pour les amateurs !**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey ;-) **

Chapitre 5 : Entrée des artistes

_« Bella ? » m'appella Edward avant que je ne referme la porte._

_« Oui ? » répondis-je en me penchant._

_« Euh…non rien, pardon…A samedi. »_

_« A samedi » répondis-je avant de refermer la portière._

_J'avais un peu plus d'un jour pour me glisser dans la peau d'une parfaite épouse aimante, et la tâche s'annonçait ardue quand je voyais celui qui allait jouer le rôle de mon époux…_

POV Edward

Tout était confus dans ma tête, j'étais incapable d'organiser mes pensées, incapable de comprendre ce que je venais de faire, incapable d'analyser les émotions qui me submergeaient. A moins que ça ne soit à cause du deuxième whisky que je venais de boire…

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais pas bougé du salon depuis que j'étais rentré. Aussitôt franchi la porte, j'étais allé me prendre un verre et la bouteille de whisky, puis tout en me servant, je m'étais dirigé vers la baie vitrée pour regarder la ville grouiller à mes pieds. Mais ce n'était pas les gratte-ciels, ni la mer qui s'affichaient dans mon esprit mais bien Bella et sa robe.

Je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné son comportement de samedi dernier et j'avais bien eu l'intention de le lui faire savoir aujourd'hui, mais voilà, elle avait mis cette foutue robe. Elle m'avait eu par surprise. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas mis mon costume le plus classe, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Bella était le genre de femme à mettre…ça.

Et le pire, c'était que j'avais adoré et je m'en voulais pour ça.

Je plaquai mon front contre la vitre et fermai les yeux en repensant à elle. Comment pouvais-je être rancunier envers une femme sublime portant une robe qui épousait chaque courbe de son corps et mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Sans parler de ses talons hauts qui lui faisait des jambes immenses et de son maquillage qui illuminait ses magnifiques yeux.

_Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu te fais du mal et ça ne te mènera nulle part. Tu n'attends rien d'elle, et elle, elle veut juste ton assurance._

_Avec détachement et professionnalisme…_

_C'est ça._

Je tapai plusieurs fois mon front contre la vitre comme pour me rentrer pour de bon mon leitmotiv dans ma tête. Cependant mon esprit en décida autrement quand je revis la cérémonie de mariage dans mes pensées. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre avec force quand j'avais sorti les alliances de ma poche. J'avais choisis des alliances en platine car Bella méritait mieux que de l'or selon moi et la vendeuse m'avait certifié que ce métal précieux 'résistait à tout'. Ces mots avaient instantanément fait écho chez moi sans trop savoir pourquoi… Peut être, au fond de moi, avais-je envie que cette bague agisse comme une sorte de porte bonheur pour elle, pour l'aider à traverser les épreuves de sa maladie.

_Et quelle est ton excuse pour avoir pris exactement la même ? Un gri-gri contre ta connerie ?_

Je souris à ma pensée. Non, si j'avais pris la même alliance qu'elle, c'était plus pour la marquer comme mon égal, lui montrer que notre statut social différent ne comptait pas et que je ne la rabaisserais jamais malgré ce qu'elle pouvait parfois penser. Mais tout ça, je le garderais pour moi, car pour Bella, j'imaginais que ces alliances n'étaient que des bouts de métal insignifiants.

Il avait ensuite fallu que je tienne sa main pour lui mettre la bague, et cette épreuve, anodine chez la plupart des gens, fut une vraie charge d'émotions pour moi, car pour la première fois, je l'avais touché. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours fais attention pour ne pas que ça arrive, comme si le fait de la toucher allait rompre une espèce de 'bouclier magique'.

_Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Un 'Bouclier magique' ? T'es dérangé mon pauvre vieux…_

N'empêche que ça n'avait été rien comparé à ce qui avait suivi. Comment n'avais-je pas pensé à ça ? Cependant j'aurais mis ma main au feu que Bella n'y avait pas pensé également vu son état de choc lorsque l'employé l'avait annoncé. Je n'avais pas su quoi faire et Bella ne m'avait pas aidé à décider. J'avais été à deux doigts d'opter pour un baiser pudique sur sa joue, mais j'avais croisé le regard noir de Kate et je n'avais pas eu le choix que de poser brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je me tournai et me laissai tomber au sol en glissant contre la vitre. Abandonnant mon verre vide par terre, je bus une gorgée d'alcool directement à la bouteille, puis croisai mes bras sur mes genoux avant de pencher ma tête en avant.

Vu la réaction de Kate quand je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle, l'annoncer à ma famille risquait d'être pire selon moi.

_Voilà quatre jours que je me demandais qui allait être mon témoin, mais le mariage était demain et il fallait que je prenne une décision rapidement. Je savais au moins une chose, je n'allais pas le demander à Bella, ni à un membre de ma famille pour des raisons évidentes. Il ne me restait que Kate ou Garrett._

_Le lendemain, ma décision était prise, Kate allait être mon témoin et je priais le ciel pour qu'elle accepte. Mais pour contourner le principal problème, à savoir que c'était la meilleure amie d'Alice et qu'il fallait éviter toute fuite, j'allais devoir l'avertir au dernier moment pour limiter les risques._

_A 15 heures, je rangeai mes dossiers puis je me dirigeai dans son bureau._

_« Kate ? »_

_« Oui Edward ? » répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son dossier._

_« J'ai deux choses importantes à te demander »_

_« Je t'écoute. » dit-elle avec sourire en me regardant. « Vas-y »_

_« Je dois m'absenter pour le reste de la journée et je vais avoir besoin de toi, il faut qu'on ferme le bureau exceptionnellement » expliquai-je en essayant d'être neutre._

_« C'est une blague Edward ? » répliqua-t-elle. Tout sourire avait disparu. Je secouai la tête. « Tu peux pas me dire une chose pareille à la dernière minute, ça se prépare ces choses-là enfin ! ». Elle n'allait pas apprécier la suite si elle réagissait déjà comme ça._

_« Je sais mais c'est nécessaire, on dira aux clients qu'on a eu une urgence. Tu me passeras les clients mécontents qui appelleront demain, je me chargerai d'eux. »_

_« Et qu'est-ce qui mérite de telles mesures ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras. J'inspirai profondément._

_« Je me marie dans une heure. » dis-je avec une décontraction feinte, mais à l'intérieur c'était un champ de bataille d'émotions._

_« Edward, je suis sérieuse. » répondit-elle. Je ne dis rien, connaissant Kate, elle allait vite comprendre. « Tu plaisantes ? Non bien sûr, quelle question ! Tu es loin d'être ce genre de personne…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Edward Cullen, se marier ? C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça ? Et avec qui en plus ? Tu la connais de puis quand ? T'en as jamais parlé ! C'est surréaliste ! Mais…mais…je suis sur le cul Edward ! » débita-t-elle._

_Si la situation n'avait pas été si tendue et sérieuse, j'aurais ri de son raisonnement à haute voix._

_« Rassure-moi, je ne suis pas la première personne à qui tu le dis, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle avec un ton suspicieux en plissant les yeux._

_« Si. » dis-je simplement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se leva de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas._

_« Putain Edward, comment tu peux me faire ça ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à ta famille ?! C'est insensé ! » s'écria-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur son front._

_« J'ai mes raisons » répliquai-je en braquant. Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet sensible avec elle. « Donc tu l'auras compris, je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin Kate, est-ce que tu veux bien ? » demandai-je en la pressant un peu car le temps passait._

_« Comme si j'avais le choix ! ». _

_« Merci Kate, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Rendez-vous devant la mairie du comté à 15h45 ». Je fis demi-tour avant qu'elle ne change d'avis mais j'entendis très bien son 'il est complètement cinglé ce mec !'._

_J'avais fait rapidement un saut chez moi pour me changer avant passer prendre Bella et Jasper. Quand nous arrivâmes à la mairie, Kate n'était pas là, je décidai d'aller dehors pour l'attendre en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis. Au bout de dix minutes, je la vis enfin arriver avec énervement._

_« J'ai cru que t'avais changé d'avis » dis-je._

_« Tu crois que c'est si facile de fermer un bureau en plein milieu d'après-midi toi ! Et comme pour arranger les choses, ton frère a appelé juste avant que je parte ! »_

_« Tu lui as dit quoi ? » paniquai-je légèrement._

_« Je ne lui ai certainement pas dit que t'allais te marier ! Ça, c'est ton problème mon grand ! »_

_« Merci… » soupirai-je._

_« Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment Edward, mais je compte bien savoir le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire de mariage » dit-elle en appuyant son index sur mon torse. « Et je veux que tu me promettes une chose Edward, je veux que d'ici la fin de la semaine, toute ta famille soit au courant. Je suis d'accord pour t'aider mais je ne veux être celle qui est dans la confidence depuis un moment et qui leur ment, il en est hors de question ! Je vais éviter Alice ce weekend, mais si tu n'as rien fait d'ici là, c'est moi qui leur annoncerais la bonne nouvelle, et compte sur moi pour que ce soit pire que toi ! »._

_« C'est honnête. » dis-je entre mes dents. Même si je l'avais bien cherché, elle m'avait mis au pied du mur et je savais qu'elle était sérieuse. « Je dois aller chez mes parents samedi soir, je leur dirai. »_

_« Très bien. » lâcha-t-elle. « Allons-y »._

_Après la cérémonie, nous rejoignîmes le hall de la mairie._

_« Je dois y aller Edward, je veux retourner au bureau pour limiter la casse. Quant à Bella, j'espère avoir très prochainement l'occasion de mieux la connaitre, histoire de savoir ce qui a fait craquer Edward Cullen…Et souviens-toi, tu as jusqu'à la fin du weekend » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils avant de partir._

Je bus une autre gorgée de whisky en pensant à ça. Je savais que ça devait arriver, que je devrais tôt ou tard le dire à tout le monde, mais je repoussais sans cesse l'idée de le faire. Pourtant, d'un coté j'avais hâte car ainsi ils me lâcheraient avec mes histoires de cœur, et ils arrêteront aussi de me regarder avec pitié comme ils le faisaient depuis 'l'affaire Tanya'. Je grinçai des dents, et de rage, je pris le verre vide gisant à coté de moi et le jetai avec force contre le mur adjacent, où il se fracassa en mille morceaux.

« Putain ! » criai-je de colère.

Mais comment allais-je faire ? Qu'allais-je leur dire ? J'eus un rire bref. Déjà que ma mère m'avait supplié d'aller voir un psychologue pour m'aider à remonter la pente la dernière fois, pour le coup, elle allait me prendre pour un fou et me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter. Et Bella dans tout ça ? Dans quoi allais-je l'embarquer ? J'étais qu'un sale égoïste, je me servais d'elle pour régler mes problèmes personnels alors qu'elle avait bien assez à gérer.

_Il faut que j'arrête tout ça, cette histoire va devenir incontrôlable et ça va foutre la merde…_

Je regardai ma montre mais fus incapable de lire correctement l'heure tant les aiguilles n'arrêtaient pas de bouger. Prenant appui sur ma main libre, je tentai de me mettre debout mais la tâche fut périlleuse et je dû me retenir contre la vitre. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de stabiliser l'image devant mes yeux, puis fit quelques pas vers la table pour poser la bouteille. Avec difficultés, je réussis à trouver le chemin de ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller.

*

Quelque chose résonnait dans ma tête avec insistance, une sorte de martèlement agaçant qui me donnait une migraine pas possible. Ce bruit devenait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus irritant. Soudain je pris conscience que ça émanait d'un endroit proche de moi, sur moi exactement. Mon téléphone. Je le reconnaissais maintenant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je passais mes mains sur moi pour essayer de localiser l'appareil et le trouvai dans la poche de mon pantalon.

« Allo ? » dis-je, « Allo ? Al-lo ! ». Rien. Je finis par entrouvrir les yeux et regarder mon téléphone. J'avais été trop lent, la personne avait raccroché avant. Sans prendre la peine de voir qui c'était, je laissai tomber mon bras et refermai les yeux. Trois secondes après il se remit à sonner. Cette fois-ci je n'eus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton et tendre le bras.

« Oui ? » répondis-je avec une voix pâteuse.

_« Enfin ! Qu'est-ce tu fous Edward bon sang ?! Ça fait le dixième appel que je passe pour te joindre ! »._ J'essayai d'analyser ce que Kate venait de dire, mais mon cerveaux était enveloppé d'une brume épaisse qui mettait du temps à se dissiper. _« Edward ? Tu m'entends ou quoi ? Magne ton cul illico, bouffon ! Aro arrive dans ¾ heure je te signale ! Tu te souviens d'Aro, n'est-ce pas ? »_ dit-elle avec ironie.

« Mais…il est quelle heure ? » bredouillai-je en commençant à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

_« 10h15 ! Tu aurais dû être là depuis deux bonnes heures au moins ! »_

« Merde ! » m'écriai-je en m'asseyant rapidement, provoquant un élancement épouvantable dans mon crâne.

_« Je te le fais pas dire ! »._ Elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et je me levai du mieux que je pus pour aller dans la salle de bain.

L'image du mec en face de moi me fit sursauter. Mon reflet me faisait peur, je portais encore mon costume complètement froissé, ma chemise sortait de partout, mes cheveux étaient pire que d'habitude et ma barbe naissante n'arrangeait pas mon regard bouffi.

_T'as eu une excellente idée hier soir Cullen ! Bien joué mon vieux !_

Je pris rapidement une douche pour tenter de me réveiller, et zappai l'option 'rasage' dans ma toilette pour gagner du temps. Après avoir enfilé le premier costume qui me tombait sous la main, je pris une aspirine puis partis en direction du bureau.

« Mon dieu Edward ! Tu fais peur ! » s'écria Kate quand j'arrivai.

« Je te renvoie le compliment » dis-je mollement avant d'aller me servir un café.

« Tu vas garder ces lunettes de soleil toute la journée ? J'espère que t'as picolé après avoir savouré ta nuit de noce, le contraire serait dommage… » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en retournant sur son ordinateur.

Je lui fis un sourire forcé puis entrai dans mon bureau avant de claquer la porte. Mauvaise idée. Le son résonna pendant plusieurs minutes dans ma tête.

La journée allait être très, très longue…

*

Le soir venu, j'étais complètement épuisé. J'avais dû faire face à Aro pendant plusieurs heures et aller déjeuner avec lui. Bien qu'il me cru quand je lui avais dit que j'étais fiévreux, il ne m'avait cependant pas épargné de longues discussions et de rudes négociations sur un dossier en cours. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été lobotomisé. Je savais que cette fatigue ne venait pas seulement d'hier soir, mais de toutes les nuits passées depuis l'accident de Bella. Deux semaines de sommeil très agité.

Mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure de se reposer, je devais prévenir Bella que je passerais la prendre demain en fin d'après-midi. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation actuelle et force m'était de constater que j'étais bien trop impliqué pour faire machine arrière, maintenant que le pavé était dans la marre, il fallait aller jusqu'au bout. De plus, j'avais déjà appelé ma mère pour lui dire de rajouter un couvert, en d'autres termes, j'avais déjà pris le bâton pour me faire frapper. Néanmoins, il fallait un minimum de préparation et pour cela, et il n'y avait qu'une solution, discuter avec Bella de la stratégie à adopter.

Je ne savais pas si je devais l'appeler, lui envoyer un texto ou un e-mail, mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence, le téléphone était la meilleure solution même si cela me rebutait de l'admettre. Moins j'avais à faire à Bella en direct et mieux je me portais, car ou elle comprenait tout de travers, ou j'étais incapable de faire une phrase correcte, ce qui m'agaçait profondément.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai de l'appeler. A peine une sonnerie était passée qu'elle décrocha.

_« Allo ? »_

« Euh…Bella, c'est Edward…Cullen…Edward Cullen » bafouillai-je, surpris par la rapidité à laquelle elle avait répondu.

_Dire 'Bella, c'est le bouffon qui t'appelle' aurait été la même chose._

_« Edward Cullen vous dîtes ? Hum, ça ne me dit rien, vous avez dû faire un mauvais numéro, je suis désolée »_ dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je restai complètement coi. Elle se foutait de ma gueule, là ? Je recomposai son numéro avec agacement.

_« Allo ? »_ redit-elle.

« C'est Edward. Je rêve ou tu viens de me raccrocher au nez ? » dis-je avec irritation et sécheresse.

_« Ah voilà, là c'est bon, je te reconnais. Il n'y a qu'Edward Cullen pour mal réagir à une blague. »_

Voilà pourquoi je voulais éviter le téléphone et les contacts directs avec elle. Après un début d'échange comme ça, la suite risquait d'être houleuse sauf que je devais prendre sur moi, car c'était moi qui lui avais demandé de simuler notre amour devant ma famille.

« Ah, ah, tu m'as eu. » répondis-je blasé.

_« Pas la peine de te forcer non plus. Bon, que me vaut cet appel ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

« Il faut qu'on soit chez mes parents pour 18h30 demain, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute avant pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur ce qu'on va leur dire, histoire d'être crédibles et cohérents. » expliquai-je.

_« Oui, bien sûr… »._ Sa voix avait changé, je sentais la panique et le stress.

« Ça va aller Bella. » voulus-je la rassurer timidement. Je savais que je lui demandais beaucoup et je culpabilisais pour ça.

_« Facile à dire pour toi, c'est ta famille, tu les connais. Même si notre mariage n'avait pas été bidon, ça aurait été dur, alors imagine un peu ce qui m'attend, ce qui nous attend… »_ dit-elle avec une voix dépitée. Elle avait raison et je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Pendant quelques secondes un lourd silence s'installa. _« J'espère au moins qu'ils sont plus bavards que toi »_ finit-elle par ajouter avec une once de reproche. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle lance des piques ? Son franc-parler avait parfois tendance à m'agacer.

« Tout le monde n'a pas le talent de la conversation. » répondis-je froidement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me rappeler cet état de fait, il fallait que je me sente à l'aise avec les gens pour parler librement.

_« Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Je pense que tu peux passer vers 17h30, ça devrait suffire. A demain »_ dit-elle rapidement.

« A demain. » répondis-je de la même façon avant de raccrocher.

Dieu que cette femme pouvait être dure à suivre ! En l'espace de dix secondes elle pouvait être taquine, douce et agaçante. Comment pouvais-je faire des efforts si je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle ?

Il allait me falloir beaucoup d'énergie demain pour garder les idées claires et mon sang froid, et pour cela, une bonne nuit de sommeil était nécessaire pour commencer.

*

Le lendemain, j'étais entrain de boire mon café quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le judas puis ouvris.

« Vous êtes bien Mr Edward Cullen ? » demanda le coursier.

« C'est exact » répondis-je.

« Tenez, c'est pour vous. Il me faut une signature ici s'il vous plait » dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe en papier kraft puis son appareil électronique. « Merci, passez une bonne journée » ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Je refermai la porte puis regardai l'enveloppe avec intrigue.

'Expéditeur : Jenks & Cie. Avocats'

J'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Le contrat de mariage. Tout en finissant mon café je relus les pages du contrat pour vérifier que tout était en règle. Mr Jenks avait été efficace, rien ne manquait. Au moins maintenant, j'avais quelque chose à faire signer à Bella qui viendrait clarifier notre situation et cadrer tout ça.

Le reste de la journée, je fus occupé à rattraper des dossiers car j'avais accumulé du retard ces deux dernières semaines. Soudain, mes yeux se portèrent sur l'horloge de mon ordinateur.

_Merde ! Je vais être à la bourre !_

Je laissai tout en plan et me précipitai dans ma chambre. Ne sachant pas quoi mettre comme vêtements, je pris un des nombreux sacs qu'Alice m'avait donné et trouvai un polo blanc et un jean délavé. Ça ferait l'affaire, de toute façon, j'étais incapable de savoir ce qui m'allait ou non, c'est pourquoi Alice se chargeait entièrement de ma garde robe. Une fois vêtu, je courus vers la salle de bain et tentai vainement de me coiffer un peu avant de filer dans le salon et d'attraper mes affaires pour partir. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le contrat de mariage puis décidai que je n'étais pas à deux jours près pour lui faire signer.

N'ayant pas le temps d'attendre le petit ascenseur, je montai les cinq étages au pas de courses puis appuyai sur la sonnette. J'avais encore le doigt dessus, que Bella ouvrit la porte et sortit en me poussant en arrière.

« On va aller discuter ailleurs si tu veux bien » dit-elle en se retournant pour fermer la porte.

« Euh, bien sûr, comme tu veux » répondis-je en me demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

« On y va alors » dit-elle avec autorité en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. « Allez, dépêche-toi Edward s'il te plait ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant que je n'avais pas bougé.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je en la suivant.

« C'est juste qu'une personne doit venir et j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de la voir. C'est tout. » expliqua-t-elle en dévalant les escaliers.

Une fois dehors, elle regarda autour d'elle furtivement puis nous montâmes dans ma voiture.

« On va où ? » demandai-je en mettant le contact.

« Je sais pas, où tu veux. »

« Ok… » répondis-je en me dégageant de ma place de parking.

Je ne savais pas qui était cette personne qu'elle voulait éviter, mais finalement, ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose d'aller discuter sur un terrain neutre. Je garai la voiture près de la jetée, le front de mer me semblait idéal pour discuter. L'air frais venu de l'océan garderait mon cerveau en éveil et il y aurait assez d'espace pour qu'on puisse garder nos distances.

« Elliot bay ? Bonne idée. » dit-elle en détachant sa ceinture.

« Mais tu ne portes plus ton attèle au fait ? » dis-je en prenant conscience pour la première fois que ses bras étaient libres.

« Non, j'ai vu le docteur hier à l'hôpital et il m'a dit que je n'en avais plus besoin. » expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Soudain je percutai qu'elle m'avait dit que son rendez-vous chez le cancérologue était jeudi dernier.

_Quel crétin ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ?!_

« Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous jeudi ? Je n'ai même pas eu la politesse de te le demander… » dis-je timidement me sentant mal à l'aise. Elle sortit de la voiture puis se retourna avant de se pencher pour me regarder.

« Tu sais Edward, si tu le demandes seulement par politesse comme tu dis, autant ne rien demander du tout. ». Elle se releva et ferma la porte.

_Et voilà ! J'ai encore tout fait de travers ! Bien joué Cullen…_

Etant donné que nous étions un samedi au début du mois de juin, les gens étaient nombreux à venir profiter des rayons du soleil sur l'esplanade. Pendant plusieurs minutes nous marchâmes cote à cote sans rien dire, mais contrairement à la plupart des gens, ce silence n'était pas du à l'effet relaxant de la mer, mais plutôt à la gêne entre nous deux. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Bella mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et tortiller ses doigts en face d'elle, quant à moi, ce genre de stress avait tendance à me rendre totalement muet.

« Edward ? » finit-elle par dire pour briser le silence. « Bien que cette balade soit fort agréable, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire. »

« En effet. » soupirai-je.

« Je ne connais pas ta famille, donc à toi de me dire ce que tu as envie de leur raconter. ». Je hochai la tête.

« Je crois qu'on a pas le choix que d'inventer un coup de foudre pour commencer. Ensuite, il faut qu'on trouve les circonstances de notre rencontre. » dis-je en réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Pourquoi ne pas rester le plus près de la vérité, et dire que tu étais client dans le resto où je travaillais ? » demanda-t-elle.

_Non tout sauf ça Bella, ils vont te demander de quel restaurant il s'agissait, et il est hors de question qu'ils le sachent. Et je ne veux pas que tu connaisses la raison de tout ça non plus._

« Hum non, quitte à mentir, autant tout inventer. » essayai-je d'éluder.

« C'est n'importe quoi Edward comme prétexte, c'est un coup à se vendre ça ! »

« Je préfère ça, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. » répondis-je en tentant de le dire poliment.

« Je m'en fiche, c'est ton problème donc si tu veux mentir, on va mentir » dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Alors je te propose de leur dire que je suis stripteaseuse et que tu as succombé à mon charme lors d'une lap dance. Suite à ça, on est parti s'envoyer en l'air chez toi toute la nuit et c'était tellement parfait que notre amour s'est imposé comme une évidence. Donc on a voulu se marier. » dit-elle comme si tout était normal.

« T'es sérieuse là ? » demandai-je incrédule.

« Ben quoi ? Si tu veux qu'on mente, plus c'est gros, mieux ça passe ! » dit-elle en haussant une épaule.

« Bella je vais pas te faire passer pour une stripteaseuse ! Et puis de toute manière, ils goberont jamais ça, je peux te l'assurer. »

Pendant de longues minutes, nous parlâmes des différentes choses à mettre au point et à s'inventer des souvenirs. Pour la seconde fois de la journée je pris conscience que l'heure avait passée plus vite que je ne pensais et nous dûmes retourner rapidement à la voiture.

« Edward, je te cacherais pas que je suis morte de trouille. » chuchota-t-elle en regardant la maison de mes parents à travers la vitre.

« Je ne te cacherais pas que moi aussi… » répondis-je en coupant le contact. « Mais on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Ils doivent déjà savoir qu'on est arrivés ». Je respirai profondément puis sortis de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte à Bella. Comme prévu, j'eus le droit à un regard noir de sa part, et d'énervement, elle voulu sortir de la voiture en ayant oublié de détacher sa ceinture ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Ne t'avise pas même pas de sourire ! » dit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de décliper l'attache avec agacement. Pour ne pas l'irriter davantage, je réprimai mon sourire et pinçai mes lèvres.

Nous nous approchâmes de la porte d'entrée quand soudain Bella agrippa mon bras pour m'arrêter.

« Oh mon dieu ! J'ai même pas pensé à amener quelque chose, oh non… » murmura-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses joues. « Je vais passer pour quoi ? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui était prêt à se faire passer pour une stripteaseuse aguicheuse, passer pour quelqu'un de mal poli ne devrait pas être trop difficile… ». Elle me tapa sur le bras avec force. « Aïe ! C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, on est plus à un mensonge près… » répondis-je en massant mon bras. « Prête ? » demandai-je une fois devant la porte.

« Non, mais j'ai pas le choix… » chuchota-t-elle. J'allais attraper la poignée quand elle me stoppa. « Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bella…je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne t'aimeraient pas. Et puis de toute manière, on s'en fiche, ce n'est pas comme si on était marié pour la vie… » murmurai-je en essayant d'éviter son regard mais je sentais ses yeux sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment tant son regard était intense. Puis en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde elle baissa la tête et la releva aussitôt, laissant apparaitre un timide sourire.

« D'accord. » dit-elle.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? » demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Attend. »

« Quoi encore ? » m'agaçai-je légèrement.

Elle leva sa main et la glissa dans la mienne avant d'entrecroiser nos doigts. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais un jour à m'habituer à son toucher car cela déclenchait chez moi des émotions qui me dérangeaient. Je déglutis péniblement.

« C'est bon » dit-elle.

Je poussai la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans le hall d'entrée.

« Nous sommes là ! » criai-je, sachant très bien qu'ils étaient tous au courant.

« Dans le salon ! » entendis-je ma mère.

Je regardai Bella puis serrai sa main pour la rassurer avant de rejoindre les autres.

« Salut à tous » dis-je en les voyant. Ils étaient debout et j'aurais mis ma main à coupé qu'ils nous attendaient comme le messie. Je vis immédiatement les yeux de ma mère se diriger sur nos mains enlacées puis elle me regarda avec attendrissement.

« Oh Edward ! » s'écria-t-elle en venant m'embrasser. « Je suis si contente ! Présente-nous, je t'en prie ! » dit-elle en se reculant.

« Bella, je te présente ma mère, Esmé, mon père Carlisle. Voici ma sœur, Alice, et enfin mon frère, Emmett ainsi que sa fiancée Rosalie. » dis-je en les désignant un à un. « Tout le monde je vous présente Bella, ma…ma femme. »

Tout le monde nous sourit à ce moment, ce que je ne compris pas trop d'ailleurs.

« Eh bien Bella, mon fils doit être très attaché pour parler de toi de cette façon ! » dit ma mère en croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

Voilà pourquoi ils souriaient. Ils ne me croyaient pas. Bella du arriver à la même conclusion car elle se raidit à coté de moi.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. On est réellement mariés et Bella est vraiment ma femme. » m'expliquai-je en levant ma main gauche pour montrer mon alliance.

Un bruit de verre cassé attira mon attention et je compris que Rosalie venait d'éclater la coupe qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Emmett nous regardaient avec interrogation, mon père et Alice fronçaient les sourcils, et ma mère était visiblement en état de choc.

« Je…je vais voir mon rôti dans le four, excusez-moi » dit Esmé avec dureté puis elle s'éclipsa presque en courant vers la cuisine.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mon père s'excusa avec un sourire forcé et alla retrouver ma mère. Je devais en faire autant. J'interrogeai Bella du regard et elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. A regret, je lâchai sa main et me précipitai retrouver mes parents.

Ma mère me tournait le dos et était penchée au-dessus de l'évier tandis que mon père avait son bras autour de ses épaules. Voilà la vision que je redoutais le plus.

« Maman, papa… » dis-je tout doucement.

« Comment Edward ? Comment peux-tu nous faire une chose pareille ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ces choses là ne se commandent pas » répondis-je.

« Edward, tu t'entends ? On ne parle pas d'un achat compulsif ici, mais d'un mariage ! On ne se marie pas sans raison enfin ! » s'écria-t-elle en se retournant.

« Tu avais trop bu ? » demanda mon père.

« Non. »

« C'est pour l'argent ? »

« Non plus » répondis-je agacé par ses préjugés.

« Bon, tu l'as mise enceinte alors ? » dit-il.

« Non ! J'ai pas le droit d'épouser une fille par amour ? » m'énervai-je.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas Edward de faire des choses comme ça ! » dit ma mère. « Surtout avec ce que tu as traversé dans le passé »

« Non, ne remet surtout pas ça sur le tapis maman ! »

« Alors pourquoi Edward ?! » s'écria-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

« Que ça vous plaise ou non, Bella et moi on s'aime et le mariage était une évidence pour nous, pourquoi attendre ? » mentis-je.

« Tu aurais pu au moins nous prévenir Edward ! » dit Carlisle.

« Bien sur et à l'heure qu'il est, maman et Alice seraient encore entrain d'inviter toute la ville et de commander la plus grande pièce montée possible pour épater les voisins ! »

« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça ! » dit ma mère.

« C'est pourtant la vérité ! Tu sais que je t'aime maman mais tu sais aussi que j'ai raison. Bella et moi ne voulions pas du folklore, on voulait juste être mariés, c'est tout. Je ne vous demande pas de l'accepter comme un membre de la famille et de l'aimer, je vous demande juste d'être cordiaux et de ne pas l'embarrasser. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de venir ici. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais la retrouver. »

Je sortis de la pièce et fis quelques pas avant de coller mon dos contre le mur du couloir et de plaquer mes mains sur mon visage. Je savais que la partie n'allait pas être gagnée d'avance, mais là, c'était un véritable enfer qui s'annonçait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

POV Bella

C'était vraiment une journée de merde aujourd'hui, d'abord j'avais failli mettre le feu à l'appartement en préparant le déjeuner, ensuite Jasper m'avait envoyé un texto pour me dire que Maria allait rentrer avec lui, et voilà que maintenant je me ridiculisais en face d'Edward avec cette foutue ceinture.

« Ne t'avise pas même pas de sourire ! » répliquai-je en essayant de me détacher tant bien que mal. Je détestais déjà assez qu'il vienne m'ouvrir la porte.

Je réussis enfin à me libérer et à sortir de la voiture. Avec un signe de la main, il m'invita à le suivre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Soudain je pris conscience que je ne tenais que mon sac, je n'avais même pas acheté un cadeau de remerciement. La honte ! J'attrapai son bras pour qu'il s'arrête.

« Oh mon dieu ! J'ai même pas pensé à amener quelque chose, oh non… » murmurai-je en mettant mes mains sur mes joues. « Je vais passer pour quoi ? ». Merci bien la première impression !

« Pour quelqu'un qui était prêt à se faire passer pour une stripteaseuse aguicheuse, passer pour quelqu'un de mal poli ne devrait pas être trop difficile… » dit-il avec une léger sourire en coin. Agacée par sa réaction, je cognai son bras avec mon poing. « Aïe ! C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, on est plus à un mensonge près… » répondit-il en massant son bras.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, cette soirée allait être une véritable épreuve.

« Prête ? » dit-il une fois devant la porte.

« Non, mais j'ai pas le choix… » chuchotai-je pour moi-même. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une barge américaine en attendant de débarquer sur les plages de Normandie et de se faire mitrailler. « Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? » demandai-je avec panique.

« Bella…je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne t'aimeraient pas. Et puis de toute manière, on s'en fiche, ce n'est pas comme si on était marié pour la vie… » murmura-t-il en regardant sa main sur la poignée. On s'en fichait ? Si sa famille ne m'aimait pas, on s'en fichait ?! Il tourna finalement la tête et son regard se vrilla dans le mien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir blessée par ses propos, mais il avait raison, ce n'était peut être pas plus mal que je ne m'intègre pas à sa famille. J'essayai de me reprendre et tentai de sourire. « D'accord. » dis-je.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Attend. ». Les acteurs rentraient sur scène, il fallait interpréter le rôle.

« Quoi encore ? » dit-il avec irritation.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne puis décidai d'entrecroiser nos doigts pour en rajouter un peu. Mes yeux fixèrent pendant un instant nos mains et ma gorge se serra à l'idée que ce n'était que de la comédie. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été en couple et ces démonstrations me manquaient.

« C'est bon » dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui, il était complètement crispé.

« Nous sommes là ! » cria-t-il une fois que nous étions dans le hall d'entrée. Mes yeux se baladèrent rapidement sur l'environnement qui m'entourait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une page de Modes & Travaux. Tout était impeccable, décoré avec goût et modernité. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie quand une voix féminine répondit, signalant qu'ils étaient dans le salon.

Edward me regarda et tenta de me rassurer mais il n'y avait rien à faire contre l'emballement de mon cœur. J'avais tellement le trac que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Quand nous entrâmes, ils étaient tous en face de nous comme s'ils nous attendaient avec impatience.

« Salut à tous » dit Edward en faisant un signe de la main. Une femme d'âge moyen aux cheveux un peu plus clair qu'Edward s'élança vers nous.

« Oh Edward ! » s'écria-t-elle en l'embrassant. « Je suis si contente ! Présente-nous, je t'en prie ! » dit-elle en se reculant.

« Bella, je te présente ma mère, Esmé » me dit Edward. « Mon père Carlisle », bien que blond, son père ressemblait beaucoup à Edward et avait les même yeux verts que son fils, « Voici ma sœur, Alice », il désigna un petit bout de femme aux cheveux sombres et courts, elle avait un regard calculateur, « et enfin mon frère, Emmett ainsi que sa fiancée Rosalie. », son frère avait un gabarit impressionnant mais un visage très avenant ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa mannequin de fiancée. « Tout le monde je vous présente Bella, ma…ma femme. ». J'en avais presque oublié pourquoi j'étais là…

Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que je l'imaginais, ils avaient plutôt l'air de bien le prendre.

« Eh bien Bella, mon fils doit être très attaché pour parler de toi de cette façon ! » dit Esmé avec joie.

_Ok, je vois…ça va être plus compliqué que je croyais._

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. On est réellement mariés et Bella est vraiment ma femme. » précisa Edward en levant sa main gauche.

Je sursautai quand un verre se brisa, et mes yeux se dirigèrent instinctivement vers la blonde. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, personne ne bougeaient si ce n'était leurs yeux faisant aller-retour entre Edward et moi.

« Je…je vais voir mon rôti dans le four, excusez-moi » dit sa mère sortant avec précipitation de la pièce. Je sentis Edward se tendre à coté de moi et je savais qu'il voulait la suivre pour s'expliquer. Aussi, quand son père partit, je lui fis signe d'y aller. Seulement j'avais oublié un détail, je me retrouvai seule avec le reste du groupe.

Nous restâmes nous dévisager un instant quand soudain son frère, Emmett, se mit à sourire.

« Vous êtes en retard. Une envie pressante de faire votre devoir conjugal dans la voiture ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement très fier de m'embarrasser.

_Si tu crois me mettre mal à l'aise mon vieux, t'es mal tombé._

« Techniquement, c'était pas _dans_ la voiture … » fis-je semblant d'être gênée. Voir ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche grande ouverte était un pur bonheur.

« Nan, c'est vrai ?! » s'écria-t-il totalement incrédule.

« Non, je plaisante. On n'est pas en retard à cause de ça » répondis-je en riant. M'imaginer m'envoyant en l'air avec Edward sur un capot de voiture était bien tentant mais totalement irréaliste. « Mais j'ai adoré voir ta tête ! »

Il partit dans un éclat de rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre Bella ! » ria-t-il.

« Bella, rien que pour avoir cloué le bec à Emmett, tu as toute ma reconnaissance ! Je t'adore déjà ! » dit Alice en venant me prendre dans ses bras à ma grande surprise. « Je comptais trucider Edward, mais sa peine va peut être être allégée grâce à toi »

J'étais totalement scotchée, ils n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec Edward, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire…

« Alors _Bella_ ? » dit Rosalie en appuyant bien sur mon prénom. « Depuis quand êtes-vous mariés ? ». C'était une femme somptueuse mais totalement antipathique, on pouvait presque voir son aura de mauvaises ondes graviter autour d'elle. Je me demandais bien ce qui me valait cette aversion.

« Jeudi après-midi pour être exacte. » répondis-je avec méfiance. Elle eu un rire de dédain.

« Quoi, seulement deux jours ? » se moqua-t-elle.

_C'est quoi ton problème Barbie ?_

« Quand on a trouvé l'âme sœur, pourquoi attendre ? » répondis-je par provocation. Ma réplique eut plus d'effet que je ne l'aurais imaginé, Emmett sembla soudainement embarrassé et Rosalie me fusilla du regard avant de regarder son fiancé de la même manière.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward réapparu, il vint à coté de moi et tendit la main pour que je la prenne, mais après ce que je venais de dire à Rosalie, je devais être encore plus démonstrative et je préférai passer mon bras autour de sa taille. Je le sentis se raidir mais il accepta de jouer le jeu et passa son bras autour de mes épaules avec gêne.

« J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop embêté… » chuchota-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Tu rigoles Ed ? Elle a déjà réussi à avoir Emmett ! Elle a de l'avenir dans notre famille, je te le dis » dit joyeusement Alice avec un regard entendu.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant. A quoi répondait-il ? Au fait que j'étais rentré dans le jeu de son frère, ou au fait que j'avais de l'avenir dans sa famille ? Je chassai rapidement ces pensées débiles et reportai mon attention sur l'assemblée en face de moi. Esmé revint dans le salon avec un plateau, suivit de près par son mari. Son visage semblait serein mais je me doutais que cette situation était tout aussi bizarre pour elle qu'elle l'était pour moi.

« Les enfants, je vous propose d'aller sur la terrasse prendre quelques rafraichissements pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, et attendre que le diner soit prêt » dit-elle avec sourire avant de sortir par la porte donnant à l'extérieur. Nous laissâmes les autres passer devant nous.

« Ça va ? » m'inquiétai-je. Je me séparai de lui en le regardant. Je le sentais crispé.

« Je ne sais pas trop…mes parents ne l'ont pas vraiment bien pris mais je m'y attendais, je peux comprendre. Et toi ? »

« Ta future belle-sœur ne me porte pas dans son cœur et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ton frère et ta sœur sont charmants. T'aurais pas été adopté des fois ? » dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Très drôle Bella. Garde tes vannes pour mon frère. » dit-il froidement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, il ne changerait jamais.

« Ils t'ont posé des questions ? » demandai-je.

« Si ce n'est que mon père m'a soupçonné d'être soul le jour du mariage, que je t'avais mise enceinte, ou que tu courais après mon compte en banque, non, on a pas eu l'occasion de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. » dit-il en regardant sa famille s'installer sur la terrasse. Et de ton coté ? »

« C'est pareil, j'ai juste dit qu'on était marié depuis jeudi, c'est tout ». Il hocha la tête avec anxiété.

« Il faut qu'on aille les rejoindre » dis-je. Il soupira.

Nous nous installâmes à notre tour dans un des canapés en toile tandis que Carlisle remplissait nos verres de vin blanc. Soudain, je réalisai que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous et pris conscience que plusieurs centimètres nous séparaient Edward et moi. Aussi, après avoir attrapé le verre que Carlisle me tendait, je me réinstallai plus près d'Edward et lui faisant un regard insistant. Il leva le bras et le passa autour de mes épaules, m'autorisant ainsi de me caler contre son torse. Je m'efforçai de ne pas m'emballer en sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et son parfum envoutant. Je bus une gorgée de vin frais pour tenter de me clarifier l'esprit, bien que cette solution soit paradoxale.

« Alors Bella, apprenons-nous à nous connaitre, que fais-tu dans la vie ? » m'invita Carlisle. Je m'attendais plutôt à une autre question mais je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser.

« Je suis photographe de formation, c'est ma passion. J'ai fait plusieurs expositions déjà mais c'est un métier difficile, et c'est dur de faire reconnaitre son talent dans ce milieu. »

« Quel genre de photographie fais-tu ? »

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas de genre particulier, ça dépend de l'inspiration. Ces temps-ci j'essaye de faire un thème urbain et je prends des clichés de Seattle, ça peut être des bâtiments ou des situations de vie » expliquai-je.

« Arrives-tu à en vivre ? » demanda-t-il. J'avais envie de sourire, je voyais bien ou me menait cet interrogatoire.

« Je ne vous cacherais pas que c'est très difficile, c'est pour ça que je dois avoir un boulot à coté. »

« Quelle sorte de travail ? » demanda sa femme.

Je serrai les dents et ravalai ma fierté devant cette enquête familiale, j'avais dit à Edward que je ferais mon possible.

« Eh bien, j'étais serveuse en restaurant » répondis-je.

« Tu _étais_ ? » étonna Rosalie.

« Oui je viens de démissionner suite à des problèmes relationnels avec mon patron ».

« C'est donc là que tu as connu mon fils j'imagine, Edward était un client. » dit-elle en hochant la tête comme si tout s'éclairait pour elle.

« Oui » répondis-je sans réfléchir, lancée dans mon explication. Edward se tendit comme un arc à coté de moi.

_Merde !! Bella tu t'es fait avoir en beauté, ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait prévu de dire !_

« Quel genre de restaurant ? »

« Pizzéria » dit Edward.

« Poissons » dis-je.

Nous avions parlé en même temps. Mais pourquoi avait-il menti là-dessus ?

« Pizzéria ou poissons ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Ça y est ! » s'écria Emmett. Edward souffla bruyamment à coté de moi. « Je savais bien que je t'avais déjà vu Bella ! Tu travaillais au restaurant de poissons et fruits de mer sur la 6th avenue ! J'y suis allé une fois avec- »

« C'est bon Em on a compris » dit sèchement Edward en coupant son frère.

L'atmosphère se détendit subitement et je ne savais pas pourquoi. A part Rosalie, tous avaient un regard attendri et Emmett n'arrivait pas à cacher son sourire.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Alice en plissant les yeux.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être franche ou pas mais devant le mutisme d'Edward, je choisis d'être franche, on était plus à ça près.

« Presque un an je dirais. » dis-je pas très rassurée. Emmett sourit encore plus et se mit à acquiescer en regardant son frère.

« Ça fait presque un an que vous vous tournez autour, et on ne savait même pas ça ?! » continua Alice.

« Euh non, c'est que… » bredouillai-je.

« On est sorti ensemble pour la première fois il y a peu de temps » intervint Edward. Enfin.

« Oui vous savez comment est Edward, il est long à la détente ! » dis-je avec un sourire forcé, « Il s'est décidé à m'inviter, il y a quoi, trois semaines ? » ajoutai-je en regardant Edward pour faire semblant de l'interroger.

« Ça doit être ça… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, visiblement contrarié par ma remarque.

« Et puis les choses allant petit à petit…enfin voilà. » continuai-je en tapotant sa cuisse et en lui faisant un regard de braise. A cet instant tous ces muscles étaient contractés et il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Bien que ce petit jeu fût très difficile, je prenais un malin plaisir à le titiller, quitte à être en galère, autant s'amuser avec ce qu'on avait.

« Que font tes parents dans la vie Bella ? Ils sont au courant pour le mariage ? » demanda Carlisle. Je fus brusquement tirée de mes pensées et tournai ma tête vers le père d'Edward.

« Papa, je ne- » commença Edward.

« Non c'est bon » le coupai-je. Cette question allait tôt ou tard venir sur le tapis et il fallait que j'y fasse face. « Mes parents sont décédés. J'avais quinze ans quand ils ont eu un accident de voiture. J'étais enfant unique et je suis allée vivre dans la famille de mon meilleur ami, Jasper. Aujourd'hui, ils sont ma seule famille ».

Comme je m'y attendais, un silence de plomb s'abattit et le nœud dans ma gorge était douloureux. Je ne parlais jamais de ça, seul Jasper connaissait mes sentiments sur le sujet.

« Ma pauvre chérie, je suis sincèrement désolée… » dit Esmé. Je levai les yeux vers elle. Son visage était doux et affectueux, et je voyais sa sincérité à travers ses yeux brillants.

« Merci, moi aussi je suis désolée. » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Après cela, personne ne reparla du mariage ou quoique ce soit, et bien que cela me paraisse un peu étrange, je n'étais pas assez folle pour attirer l'attention une nouvelle fois. Quand vint l'heure de passer à table, tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers la maison, mais Edward m'attrapa par le coude pour me retenir.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'en t'es pas tenu au plan ? » chuchota-t-il avec des reproches dans la voix.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai fait exprès peut être ?! Je fais ce que je peux _Ed,_ mais c'est franchement pas facile quand tu as cinq pairs d'yeux qui te scrutent, et de font subir un interrogatoire et attendant le moindre faux pas. De toute façon, je t'avais prévenu que mieux on collerait à la réalité et moins on ferait de gaffes de ce genre »

« C'est pas facile pour moi non plus je te signale » dit-il.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu ça Edward. » dis-je entre mes dents. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et en jetant un coup derrière Edward, je vis que tout le monde était rentré.

« Peut-être mais- » commença-t-il.

« Embrasse-moi. » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Quoi ?! »

« Embrasse-moi je te dis ! » chuchotai-je plus fort.

« Mais…non ! » paniqua-t-il.

« Edward ne fais pas l'enfant et embrasse-moi, bon sang ! » m'énervai-je.

« Il n'y aucune raison pour- ».

Je ne restai pas entendre ses plaintes, passai mes bras derrière sa nuque et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il se figea littéralement puis tout doucement, je sentis son corps se détendre et ses mains vinrent envelopper ma taille alors que nos lèvres se mirent à bouger à l'unisson. Pendant un instant, j'oubliai le temps et je ne sentis que ce courant électrique agréable me traverser le corps, savourant chaque moment. Au bout de quelques secondes, je brisai notre étreinte puis reculai à bonne distance, comme si j'avais peur que mon corps ne soit tenté de recommencer. Nous restâmes nous regarder, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, haletants.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Ta sœur, derrière la fenêtre. Elle nous regardait » m'expliquai-je. Il hocha lentement la tête en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Merci… » murmura-t-il. « Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi » dit-il en se tournant vers la porte.

« La prochaine fois, écoute-moi » répondis-je avec un sourire dans la voix en le suivant. Je tentai de mettre cet épisode dans un coin de mon cerveau pour l'analyser plus tard car je devais tout faire pour garder mon sang froid, la soirée était loin d'être finie.

Le diner se passa sans anicroche et je commençais à entrevoir les caractères de chacun. A la fin du diner, je m'étais fait un joli tableau de famille digne de séries TV, d'un coté j'avais les enfants, Emmett en Joey Tribbiani et sa fiancée Sue Helen, Alice en Grace mais sans Will et Edward qui était le portrait craché de Cristina Yang, version masculine. Et d'un autre coté, les parents qui présidaient l'assemblée, Kitty Forman et Charles Ingalls*… Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, puis donnai un coup de cuillère dans mon gâteau.

« Au fait Edward, j'ai eu Eleazar au téléphone hier, il a beaucoup patients en ce moment, mais il est prêt à recevoir cette personne. Il faudra que tu le contactes. Tu as bien fait de me demander, le cancer du sein est curable si c'est pris à temps et un excellent oncologue est nécessaire » dit Carlisle.

Ma cuillère ripa sur mon assiette, provoquant un bruit crissant.

« Excusez-moi » dis-je timidement. Je bouillais intérieurement, j'étais sûre que c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? Edward n'avait pas à intervenir dans ma maladie !

« Merci beaucoup papa » répondit Edward sans plus de commentaires.

_On va avoir une petite conversation en rentrant et tu n'y échapperas pas mon pote !_

« Bella, il faut absolument qu'on se voit cette semaine, tu es libre mercredi après-midi ? » demanda Alice avec sourire alors que nous quittions la table pour partir.

« Euh…oui, je pense » répondis-je avec hésitation. Alice était une fille très agréable, mais je n'avais pas imaginé créer des liens avec la famille d'Edward en-dehors des 'représentations'.

« Bien, je passerai te prendre à 15h, on va bien s'amuser tu vas voir ! » s'écria-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

« Attends, je vais te donner l'adresse » répondis-je en cherchant un stylo dans mon sac.

« Je sais encore où habite mon frère Bella ! » ria-t-elle.

Je relevai la tête et me figeai instantanément. Elle croyait que j'habitais chez Edward. Évidemment, quel couple fou amoureux ne voudrait pas vivre ensemble ? Je croisai le regard d'Edward et je vis qu'il était aussi choqué que moi à la réalisation de ce que cela allait impliquer.

* * *

*** Séries Tv citées : Friends, Dallas, Will & Grace, Grey's anatomy, That 70's show et La petite maison dans la prairie.**

**Bon alors comme je vous le disais, on a vu les aspects de la soirée selon le POV de Bella, mais la prochaine fois (sans trop s'attarder quand même), on verra comment Edward a vécu la soirée. On va en apprendre encore un peu plus sur les réactions des Cullen à travers son POV.**

**J'attends impatience de voir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! *re-papillonne des yeux* ^^**


	6. Bombe à retardement

**Hallo die Freunde ! (je vais vite sécher à ce rythme^^)**

**Bon, je vais commencer par la minute 'doléances' :**

**- Mille pardons pour avoir tardé à poster ce chapitre, mais voyez-vous, je suis en vacances actuellement et contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire…Mais les délais sont encore raisonnables, non ? ^^**

**- Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews cette fois-ci. Vu le retard, j'ai préféré poster le chapitre plutôt que de prendre une journée en plus consacrée aux replies. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?**

**Donc je vais faire une réponse collective : ENORME MERCI POUR TOUS VOS COMPLIMENTS ET ENCOURAGEMENTS ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir, je saute partout quand je lis vos reviews.**

**Je voudrais décerner une mention spéciale à ****Magda88 ****et ****Mamie Cullen**** : vous craquez les filles !! Mais ne vous arrêtez pas, moi je suis morte de rire devant mon écran ! Je vous adore ! (au fait c'est pas des doses de Mickey qu'Eddy se sert quand il boit du whisky, quand je dis 'verre', c'est bien des verres pleins ^_^)**

**J'allais oublier : ****Oria****si tu veux que je te prévienne, il me faut un moyen de te joindre !^^**

**Bon j'arrête avec les blablas, je vous ai déjà fait assez languir !**

**Enjoy it !**

Chapitre 6 : Bombe à retardement

_« Bella, il faut absolument qu'on se voit cette semaine, tu es libre mercredi après-midi ? » demanda Alice avec sourire alors que nous quittions la table pour partir._

_« Euh…oui, je pense » répondis-je avec hésitation. Alice était une fille très agréable, mais je n'avais pas imaginé créer des liens avec la famille d'Edward en-dehors des 'représentations'._

_« Bien, je passerai te prendre à 15h, on va bien s'amuser tu vas voir ! » s'écria-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains._

_« Attends, je vais te donner l'adresse » répondis-je en cherchant un stylo dans mon sac._

_« Je sais encore où habite mon frère Bella ! » ria-t-elle._

_Je relevai la tête et me figeai instantanément. Elle croyait que j'habitais chez Edward. Évidemment, quel couple fou amoureux ne voudrait pas vivre ensemble ? Je croisai le regard d'Edward et je vis qu'il était aussi choqué que moi à la réalisation de ce que cela allait impliquer._

POV Edward

J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois pour tenter de calmer mes nerfs et me recomposer le visage avant d'affronter les autres. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, Alice avait le regard pétillant et tenait la main de Bella, quant à Emmett, il avait le même air qu'un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël au pied du sapin, mais à qui on aurait interdit d'y toucher. Rosalie, elle, se tenait à l'écart et les bras croisés sur son torse, ses yeux exprimaient la colère. Je me doutais qu'elle allait mal le prendre. Rosalie était une chic fille mais son esprit de compétition était une véritable plaie, et là, Bella venait de la doubler à plates coutures dans la course au mariage. Puéril.

Lorsque je m'approchai de Bella, je décidai de lui montrer que je pouvais moi aussi jouer mon rôle et lui tendis ma main pour qu'elle la prenne. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle me fit un sourire et glissa son bras derrière ma taille, me prenant totalement au dépourvu. Ne pouvant pas faire autrement, je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules mais pour éviter de penser que je la tenais contre moi, il fallait que je me change les idées.

« J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop embêté… » chuchotai-je à Bella en repensant aux deux zigotos en face de moi qui n'étaient autres que mon frère et ma sœur.

« Tu rigoles Ed ? Elle a déjà réussi à avoir Emmett ! Elle a de l'avenir dans notre famille, je te le dis » dit Alice avec excitation en me lançant un regard qui à coup sûr voulait dire 'et tu sais qu'aucune fille n'a réussi à le rembarrer'.

Et voilà ! Je m'absentais trois minutes et Emmett avait déjà essayé de mettre mal à l'aise Bella. Mais connaissant cette dernière, je me doutais qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. J'étais ravi.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? » dis-je en regardant la principale intéressée dans mes bras.

_Dans mes bras …_

_Rappelle-toi Cullen, c'est de la comédie._

« Les enfants, je vous propose d'aller sur la terrasse prendre quelques rafraichissements pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, et attendre que le diner soit prêt » dit ma mère. Je ne l'avais même pas vu sortir de la cuisine. Elle souriait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose car ma mère souriait tout le temps. Elle sortit à l'extérieur avec le plateau qu'elle portait sur les bras et tout le monde la suivit.

« Ça va ? » demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils puis en se dégageant de notre étreinte.

« Je ne sais pas trop…mes parents ne l'ont pas vraiment bien pris mais je m'y attendais, je peux comprendre. Et toi ? » demandai-je.

« Ta future belle-sœur ne me porte pas dans son cœur et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ton frère et ta sœur sont charmants. ». Bien sûr qu'Emmett et Alice étaient charmants, qui n'aimait pas le joyeux Emmett et la sympathique Alice ? « T'aurais pas été adopté des fois ? » ajouta-t-elle en blaguant.

« Très drôle Bella. Garde tes vannes pour mon frère » répondis-je avec irritation. Elle savait vraiment appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Et elle pouvait toujours lever les yeux au ciel, ça m'était bien égal.

« Ils t'ont posé des questions ? » demanda-t-elle. Je repensai rapidement à la discussion dans la cuisine.

« Si ce n'est que mon père m'a soupçonné d'être soul le jour du mariage, que je t'avais mise enceinte, ou que tu courais après mon compte en banque, non, on a pas eu l'occasion de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. » répondis-je en regardant dehors. Ils étaient tous entrain de s'installer sur la terrasse et parlaient sous le manteau. On devinait aisément le sujet de conversation. « Et de ton coté ? » demandai-je à mon tour en reportant mon attention sur elle.

« C'est pareil, j'ai juste dit qu'on était marié depuis jeudi, c'est tout ».

J'acquiesçai lentement en regardant une nouvelle fois dehors. Il allait falloir être bons dans nos mensonges.

« Il faut qu'on aille les rejoindre » dit-elle en me tirant de mes pensées.

Lorsque nous les rejoignîmes, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé qui était resté libre. Ma mère fit passer une assiette de toasts tandis que mon père débouchait une bouteille de vin blanc. J'étais en pleine réflexion quand soudain, Bella se déplaça et vint se coller contre moi. Sur le coup, je me demandai ce qui lui prenait, puis elle me regarda avec insistance et un coup d'œil sur le reste de ma famille me suffit à comprendre. Prenant sur moi, je levai le bras pour que Bella se place contre moi.

A ce moment là, tout devint confus. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle, j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de moi tant le parfum sucré et floral de Bella embaumait. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger, j'entendais certains mots échangés mais je ne comprenais rien. Je n'avais conscience que d'une chose : Bella était blottie contre moi et discutait avec ma famille.

_Cullen reprends-toi ! Cette fille est entrain de t'ensorceler ! N'oublie pas que tout ceci est une illusion, tout ceci n'arrivera jamais. Alors redescends sur terre !_

J'écoutai mon moi intérieur et me reconcentrai sur la conversation

« Quelle sorte de travail ? » entendis-je ma mère demander. J'espérais que je n'avais pas loupé l'essentiel. Je regardai ma famille, ils étaient tous pendus aux lèvres de Bella sauf Emmett. Celui-ci la regardait avec insistance en fronçant les sourcils. J'aurais mis ma main au feu qu'il cherchait où il avait déjà vu Bella.

« Eh bien, j'étais serveuse en restaurant » répondit Bella.

On arrivait sur un point sensible. Le plan était de raconter que Bella et moi nous étions rencontré lors d'un banal accrochage en voiture à la sortie de son service.

« Tu _étais_ ? » s'étonna Rosalie. Je serrai la mâchoire, Rosalie aimait beaucoup chercher le petit détail qui ferait mouche.

« Oui je viens de démissionner suite à des problèmes relationnels avec mon patron » répliqua Bella. Elle jouait avec le feu, mais notre plan était encore plausible à se stade.

« C'est donc là que tu as connu mon fils j'imagine, Edward était un client. » en conclu ma mère avec satisfaction. Je retins ma respiration.

« Oui » dit Bella avec absence.

_Non ! Putain de merde Bella !_

« Quel genre de restaurant ? » continua-t-elle avec sourire. Là, je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella continuer à parler.

« Pizzéria » dis-je.

« Poissons » dit-elle en même temps que moi.

_Merde de merde de MERDE !_

« Pizzéria ou poissons ? » demanda naturellement mon père.

« Ça y est ! »s'écria Emmett. Je soufflai d'exaspération.

« Je savais bien que je t'avais déjà vu Bella ! Tu travaillais au restaurant de poissons et fruits de mer sur la 6th avenue ! J'y suis allé une fois avec- »

« C'est bon Em on a compris » dis-je sèchement pour éviter qu'il aille plus loin.

C'était à cause de lui si j'avais mis les pieds dans ce restaurant de poissons. Il m'y avait trainé de force, et ce jour-là, j'avais vu Bella pour la première fois. C'est à partir de ce jour que je m'étais retrouvé presque tous les midis dans ce fichu resto sans savoir pourquoi, à partir de ce foutu jour que ma vie était partie en sucette, à partir de ce jour que je me forçais à manger du poisson alors que ça me donnait envie de vomir.

Car voilà le problème. Je détestais le poisson et tout ce qui sortait de la mer. Pire je les haïssais, et ça, tout le monde le savait ici. Voilà pourquoi Emmett me regardait avec un sourire stupide et voilà pourquoi les autres me regardaient comme s'il voyait la chose la plus attendrissante au monde en face d'eux.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Alice avec un ton suspicieux.

« Presque un an je dirais. » répondit Bella. Je bouillais au fond de moi. J'étais grillé en beauté. Si j'avais demandé à Bella de jouer le jeu c'était pour éviter ces regards de compassion, résultat, c'était pire qu'avant. Et voir Emmett sourire comme un bêta n'aidait pas à me sentir mieux.

« Ça fait presque un an que vous vous tournez autour, et on ne savait même pas ça ?! » continua Alice.

_En réalité, c'était beaucoup moins que ça Alice…_

« Euh non, c'est que… » bafouilla Bella. Elle était en détresse et il était temps que j'arrête de ruminer pour venir l'aider et tenter de sauver la face.

« On est sorti ensemble pour la première fois il y a peu de temps » mentis-je.

« Oui vous savez comment est Edward, il est long à la détente ! Il s'est décidé à m'inviter, il y a quoi, trois semaines ? » demanda Bella en me regardant avec un faux sourire. Je venais à son secours et elle me remerciait en se moquant de moi, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre…

« Ça doit être ça… » répondis-je entre ses dents.

« Et puis les choses allant petit à petit…enfin voilà » ajouta-elle en me regardant à travers ses cils et en tapotant ma cuisse. Mon cœur eut un raté à ce moment. Elle…avait…sa…main…sur…ma…cuisse…Mais bordel ! Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi ? Ça l'amusait de me torturer ainsi ? Car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait.

« Que font tes parents dans la vie Bella ? Ils sont au courant pour le mariage ? » demanda mon père. Je fus tout de suite ramené à la réalité par ses propos.

« Papa, je ne-» commençai-je.

« Non c'est bon » me coupa Bella. Elle inspira puis expira. « Mes parents sont décédés. J'avais quinze ans quand ils ont eu un accident de voiture. J'étais enfant unique et je suis allée vivre dans la famille de mon meilleur ami, Jasper. Aujourd'hui, ils sont ma seule famille ».

Elle m'avait déjà dit ça dans l'après-midi quand nous étions sur la jetée, mais l'entendre à nouveau me serra le cœur. Je ne la connaissais pas assez pour savoir comment elle gérait ça, mais ce genre d'événement marquait à vie. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle était si incisive par fois ou était-ce simplement dû à son fichu caractère ?

« Ma pauvre chérie, je suis sincèrement désolée… » dit Esmé. Et voilà, ma mère venait de trouver une nouvelle âme à prendre sous son aile, j'étais désolé pour Bella. Mais à y réfléchir de plus près, si elle la prenait en pitié, peut être que ma mère oublierait plus vite cette histoire de mariage en douce.

« Merci, moi aussi je suis désolée » répondit Bella avec timidité.

Mes hypothèses furent vérifiées dans les minutes qui suivirent puisque personne ne revint sur notre couple ou notre union. Je savais qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins mais ils avaient néanmoins eu la politesse de laisser le sujet tomber pour le moment.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, je guettais les attitudes des autres pour voir un signe de leur scepticisme ou autre émotion témoignant de leurs doutes. Mais bien que ce que je vis me rassura, je n'en restai pas moins énervé par la tournure qu'avait pris la situation. Aussi, quand tout le monde se leva pour passer à table, je retins Bella par le coude. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas respecté notre stratégie.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'en t'es pas tenu au plan ? » chuchotai-je.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai fait exprès peut être ?! Je fais ce que je peux _Ed,_ mais c'est franchement pas facile quand tu as cinq pairs d'yeux qui te scrutent, et te font subir un interrogatoire et attendent le moindre faux pas. De toute façon, je t'avais prévenu que mieux on collerait à la réalité et moins on ferait de gaffes de ce genre » chuchota-t-elle à son tour avec véhémence.

« C'est pas facile pour moi non plus je te signale » répondis-je. Non seulement je devais affronter ma famille et leur mentir, mais en plus je devais supporter le contact rapproché de Bella.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu ça Edward. » dit-elle entre ses dents.

_Oui mais c'est à croire qu'elle fait exprès de rendre la chose difficile._

« Peut-être mais- » commençai-je.

« Embrasse-moi. » souffla-t-elle en me coupant la parole.

« Quoi ?! » m'exclamai-je doucement. Elle avait perdu la tête ou quoi ? Ils étaient tous rentrés !

« Embrasse-moi je te dis ! » me pressa-t-elle.

Il en était hors de question ! Je n'étais pas prêt à aller si loin dans la comédie. Car si je le faisais, je…je… je ne préférais pas y penser.

« Mais…non ! » m'écriai-je avec alarme comme si j'avais prononcé mes pensés à voix haute.

« Edward ne fais pas l'enfant et embrasse-moi, bon sang ! »

Elle s'énervait en plus ! Mais que voulait-elle de moi à la fin ? On avait aucun public, était-ce sa façon de me mettre mal à l'aise pour me faire une de ses blagues stupides ?

« Il n'y aucune raison pour- ». Mais elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dans la seconde qui suivit j'avais ses bras autour de mon cou et ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Totalement pris au dépourvu, je me tétanisai sur place. Au fond de moi une lutte intérieure faisait rage entre mon cerveau et mon corps. J'en étais venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait que je stoppe tout ça avant que je sombre, quand soudain, je réalisai que mes bras entouraient déjà sa fine taille pour la rapprocher contre moi. Mon corps m'avait trahi et je cédai. Tenant plus fermement Bella contre moi, je voulais profiter de ce moment par pur égoïsme, sans penser aux conséquences pour une fois, comme s'il s'agissait de la seule occasion que j'aurais de gouter ses lèvres. Mon cerveau totalement hors-circuit, je laissai mes lèvres se mouvoir en synchronisation avec les siennes, la laissant mener la danse, totalement à sa merci. De toute façon je n'étais plus en état de prendre une décision, ni à même de réfléchir. Je ne ressentais qu'une chose, cette connexion électrique entre nous deux.

Soudainement, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait, mon rêve prit fin et Bella se dégagea de notre étreinte, rompant le charme qui opérait. Elle avait reculé d'au moins un mètre et me regardait comme si j'étais le diable en personne. Avait-elle ressenti la même chose que moi ? Pendant quelques instant nous restâmes nous dévisager encore haletants. Je pouvais voir ses yeux faire l'aller-retour entre mes yeux et mes lèvres, mais elle ne dit rien. Tentant de recouvrer un peu de lucidité, je décidai de savoir pourquoi elle nous avait plongés dans ce joyeux bordel.

« Pourquoi ? ». Je fus surpris par ma voix rauque.

« Ta sœur, derrière la fenêtre. Elle nous regardait » dit-elle.

Ok, tout s'expliquait…C'était bien le genre à Alice d'agir comme ça. Mais je ne savais pas si cette explication me soulageait ou m'agaçait.

_Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que Bella fasse ça exprès ? Rappelle-toi qu'elle ne fait ça que parce que tu le lui as demandé, pas parce qu'elle apprécie ta compagnie Cullen ! Elle est là pour ton assurance._

_Avec détachement et professionnalisme._

Il allait falloir que je mette plus de distance entre nous après ce diner, c'était la seule solution.

« Merci… » murmurai-je par pure politesse. « Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi » ajoutai-je avant de partir vers la maison.

« La prochaine fois, écoute-moi » répondit-elle dans mon dos.

Tout le monde avait déjà pris place à table quand nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger. Je tirais la chaise pour pouvoir m'installer quand mes yeux glissèrent sur le visage de Bella. Sans aucune raison apparente, elle affichait un petit sourire en coin. Elle s'était foutue de ma gueule tout à l'heure ou quoi ?!

Enervé, je m'excusai auprès de tout le monde et partis m'isoler dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Je pris soin de fermer à clé la porte derrière moi puis je me postai devant le miroir, les mains posées fermement de chaque coté du lavabo.

J'étais en colère contre Bella. D'accord, c'était moi qui lui avais demandé de jouer la comédie devant ma famille, je savais que c'était un jeu dangereux, mais avait-elle besoin de s'amuser avec moi de cette façon ? Je me sentais trahi et faible en face d'elle.

Je soufflai lourdement et fixai mon reflet. Certes j'étais en colère contre elle, mais surtout, j'étais en colère contre moi. Je ne supportais pas de voir mon corps réagir face aux agissements de Bella, en fait, je ne supportais tout simplement pas de perdre le contrôle et me sentir impuissant face aux émotions qui me submergeaient.

Je fis couler de l'eau fraiche et aspergeai mon visage pour tenter de m'aider à reprendre mes esprits. Une nouvelle fois, je relevai la tête et me regardai dans le miroir.

« Allez Cullen, tu peux le faire. T'as connu des situations bien plus tendues dans ton travail, alors tu vas arrêter de faire l'ado et agir comme un adulte sensé ! Tu ne vas certainement pas te laisser démonter devant une fille, c'est fini tout ça ! » chuchotai-je entre mes dents à mon reflet.

Ayant retrouvé ma détermination, j'essuyai rapidement mon visage et décidai de rejoindre les autres. Quand je sortis de la pièce, je sursautai en trouvant Alice contre le mur d'en face entrain d'examiner ses ongles.

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas me payer très cher ce que tu m'as fait Edward ? » dit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa main.

« Et pour quelle raison je te prie ? » répondis-je en souriant. Je connaissais Alice par cœur, je savais très bien que j'allais devoir faire face à son courroux.

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber sa main et en me regardant avec des yeux écarquillés. « Tu m'avais juré que je serais la demoiselle d'honneur de ta futur femme et que c'est moi qui aurais organisé ton mariage, je te rappelle ! » dit-elle avec un air outré.

« Alice, quand je t'ai dit ça, je devais avoir 12 ans et toi 10 ! En plus je t'avais dit ça pour que tu me foutes la paix si je me souviens bien ! » dis-je en riant.

« Oh ! Ce que tu peux être vexant ! » exclama-t-elle en faisant semblant d'être choquée. « Mais t'as de la chance que Bella soit super, je comprends que tu aies craqué pour elle » ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. « C'est bon Ed ! Détends-toi un peu ! ».

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à marcher vers la salle à manger. Je soufflai doucement de soulagement et la suivis.

« Une dernière chose encore, c'est pas la peine de vous cachez pour vous embrasser… » dit-elle par derrière son épaule avec un grand sourire.

Bella avait donc dit la vérité ? Alice nous avait vus ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi souriait-elle tout à l'heure ?

C'était en cherchant une réponse que je rejoins les autres à table. Je fus agréablement surpris par le déroulement de la soirée, mes parents se montraient intéressés et Alice n'arrêtait pas de sauter sur son siège avec excitation en parlant avec Bella. Seule ombre au tableau, Emmett qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire des gestes obscènes en douce.

Avant de passer au dessert, j'aidai ma mère à débarrasser les assiettes et les portai à la cuisine. J'étais entrain de les ranger dans le lave-vaisselle quand Emmett vint porter des affaires à son tour.

« Alors ? On a eu besoin d'aller s'astiquer le poireau tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire quand Esmé partit.

« Je te demande pardon ?! » m'étranglai-je. J'avais beau connaitre mon frère, ses remarques me déstabilisaient à chaque fois.

« Fais pas l'innocent Ed ! Avec une nana comme Bella, je peux comprendre que tes besoins sexuels soient décuplés… » ria-t-il.

« Tu te trompes frangin, j'étais simplement parti me rafraichir avant de passer à table » répondis-je en continuant de mettre les assiettes sales dans la machine.

« Appelle-ça comme tu veux… » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre car je savais que cette discussion ne mènerait nulle part. « La petite serveuse du resto hein ? » dit-il toujours en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

Le diner avait repris son cours avec le dessert quand soudain, mon père prit la parole.

« Au fait Edward, j'ai eu Eleazar au téléphone hier, il a beaucoup patients en ce moment, mais il est prêt à recevoir cette personne. Il faudra que tu le contactes. Tu as bien fait de me demander, le cancer du sein est curable si c'est pris à temps et un excellent oncologue est nécessaire » dit-il.

Je maudis intérieurement mon père de choisir ce moment pour me parler de ça, je me doutais qu'elle allait comprendre. Comme pour affirmer ma pensée, la cuillère de Bella ripa dans son assiette.

« Excusez-moi » dit-elle avec une petite voix.

« Merci beaucoup papa » répondis-je. C'était pas bon pour moi ça. Je savais par expérience que Bella était une personne fière et indépendante et elle n'aimait pas que les autres viennent à son secours, sauf quand elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

La fin du repas arriva enfin. J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi, même si je savais que j'allais avoir le droit à un sermon de Bella en rentrant. Nous étions entrain de nous lever de table, quand Alice vint près de Bella.

« Bella, il faut absolument qu'on se voit cette semaine, tu es libre mercredi après-midi ? » demanda-t-elle avec sourire.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, bien sûr qu'Alice allait vouloir fréquenter Bella. Mon seul espoir résidait en le refus de Bella, bien que les chances soient minces.

« Euh…oui, je pense » répondit Bella en me jetant un bref coup d'œil.

« Bien, je passerai te prendre à 15h, on va bien s'amuser tu vas voir ! » s'écria Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

« Attends, je vais te donner l'adresse » répondit Bella en fouillant dans son sac. Je commençais à me sentir mal, mon cœur s'emballa à l'horreur qui se préparait dans mon esprit.

« Je sais encore où habite mon frère Bella ! » dit Alice en riant.

On y était. Alice venait de lâcher une bombe atomique sur ce foutu stratagème et venait dévaster ma vie.

J'étais dans une merde monumentale.

Tandis que Bella me fixait avec panique, j'eus soudainement l'impression de manquer d'air. Sans me poser plus de questions, je tendis la main à Bella qui l'attrapa avec avidité et nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde avec empressement. Ma mère tenta de me retenir pour me parler encore et encore, mais je m'excusai et réussis à m'extirper en échange d'un coup de fil plus tard.

Nous nous engouffrâmes rapidement dans la voiture et je démarrai aussi sec. Pour la énième fois depuis plus de deux semaines, mon cerveau était en ébullition. J'étais complètement sans dessus, dessous, au point que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur la route. Mais une chose était sûre, cette soirée avait été une catastrophe à tout point de vue.

Comment allai-je faire ? Dans quel merdier m'étais-je fourré ? Deux solutions s'offraient à moi, ou je laissais tout tomber et je révélais tout à ma famille sur les raisons de ce mariage, ou bien on poussait le jeu jusqu'au bout et Bella venait emménager chez moi. L'une comme l'autre, ces solutions ne me convenaient pas. D'un coté, mon subconscient mourrait d'envie de continuer à jouer la comédie avec Bella, mais d'un autre coté, ma raison m'interdisait formellement de pousser les limites que j'avais établies.

J'étais dans une impasse.

« Gare-toi Edward. » dit Bella d'une voix froide en mettant fin au silence de mort qui s'était installé dans la voiture depuis notre départ.

Je soufflai et regardai dans mon rétroviseur avant de stopper sur le bas-côté de la route. Je coupai le contact, mais gardai les mains sur le volant car j'étais incapable de regarder Bella en face. Je ne pensais pas être prêt pour parler de tout ça.

« Edward, je…je ne pense pas être assez forte pour endurer tout ça » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Depuis que je connaissais Bella, c'était la première fois que je la voyais baisser les bras et admettre sa faiblesse. Surpris, je tournai la tête vers elle. « Ça va trop loin » ajouta-t-elle en tournant également la tête vers moi.

Je pouvais voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle voulait arrêter, elle était effrayée par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, j'étais dans le même état qu'elle. Je me retournai et fixai droit devant moi.

« Tu veux arrêter ? » demandai-je avec une voix légèrement étranglée à ma grande surprise. Elle ne répondit pas mais je l'entendis soupirer doucement. « Bella ? » redemandai-je en la regardant cette fois. J'avais l'impression d'être schizophrène, deux voix n'arrêtaient pas de s'affronter en moi, l'une disait _'allez Bella, dis oui et laisse mes émotions tranquille'_ et l'autre qui martelait sans cesse _'Pitié Bella ! Ne me lâche pas, j'ai besoin de toi'._

« J'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça me fout la trouille tout ça. C'était amusant au début, mais là, ça devient sérieux et… ». Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, je la voyais juste tourner la tête de droite à gauche. J'étais incapable de parler car j'étais incapable de savoir ce que je voulais. Etais-je prêt à accueillir Bella chez moi ? En avais-je envie ? Voudrait-elle venir ? Et pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

« Edward, dis quelque chose » me supplia-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu veux arrêter, et bien, arrête… » murmurai-je avant de pincer l'arête de mon nez et de fermer les yeux.

« J'ai jamais dit que je voulais arrêter… » chuchota-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » m'énervai-je en la regardant.

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je suis terrifiée à l'idée de craquer ! Et plus on avancera, plus ce sera dur et les répercutions seront importantes. D'un coté, j'en ai rien à foutre car c'est de ta vie et de ta famille dont il s'agit. Mais d'un autre coté… »

Elle baissa la tête et ses cheveux tombèrent de ses épaules. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'était de prendre les mèches de cheveux et les glisser derrière son oreille.

« D'un autre coté quoi ? » la relançai-je. Que ressentait-elle ?

« D'un autre coté…ta famille est vraiment accueillante, je les aime beaucoup. Bon, hormis ta Barbie de belle-sœur, je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait à elle ». Elle secoua la tête. « Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'ils savent ce que représente réellement ce mariage, il n'y a pas que toi qui est embarqué dans l'histoire…et même si je sais que je ne les reverrai plus après tout ça, je sais qu'ils vont se faire une piètre opinion de moi, et ça…ça me fait de la peine » dit-elle sans jamais me regarder.

Elle avait peur que ma famille la traite de tous les noms quand tout serait fini. Je pouvais comprendre sa crainte même si je doutais qu'ils agissent comme ça.

« Tu vas voir Alice mercredi ? » demandai-je.

« Si tu me l'autorises, j'aimerais bien… » murmura-t-elle.

« Si je te l'autorise ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ecoute Edward, tu m'as demandé un service et j'ai accepté d'essayer. Mais vu la tournure des événements, je comprendrais que tu veuilles que je limite les échanges avec ta famille. »

« Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. » répondis-je en détournant le regard. Les dés étaient lancés maintenant, peu importait le résultat, dans tous les cas il y aurait des dommages collatéraux.

« Ça, c'est de l'enthousiasme, waouh ! » dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. On était incapable d'avoir une conversation normale du début à la fin.

« Je lui dirai de me retrouver quelque part en ville plutôt que chez toi- »

« Pourquoi ? » la coupai-je. Nous nous regardâmes. « Tu peux venir chez moi l'attendre et je te ramènerai chez toi ensuite, ou alors tu peux rester dormir le soir… ». J'avais parlé sans réfléchir et maintenant j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait répondre. Nous restâmes nous dévisager quelques instants, puis elle tourna la tête et se mit à rire avec nervosité. « Quoi ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne vois pas le problème ? On tourne autour du pot Edward. Il n'y a qu'une solution pour ça, c'est que j'emménage chez toi. Or il est clair que ni toi, ni moi, ne sommes préparés à cela. » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est juste que j'avais pas prévu tout ça. » bougonnai-je. Elle avait raison sur ce point, je n'étais vraiment pas préparé à ça, surtout pour quelqu'un qui voulait mettre de la distance…

« Parce que tu crois peut être que c'est à ça que j'aspirais quand j'ai accepté de t'aider ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Un énième silence s'abattit entre nous, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je pense qu'on peut tenter l'expérience, si c'est un vrai désastre, on arrête tout. ». Mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée.

« T'es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, mais ce qui était dit, était dit. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

« Oui ». Je ne pouvais plus la regarder en face et fixai la route devant moi. Elle mit du temps à répondre et je commençai sérieusement à paniquer. J'avais été stupide, elle allait me prendre pour un fou.

« Avant de te donner une réponse il faut que j'en parle à Jasper. Il est aussi impliqué » dit-elle enfin.

« Et à quel niveau est-il impliqué je te prie ? » demandai-je avec dédain, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il venait faire ici. Elle serra la mâchoire et plissa les yeux.

« Eh bien 'Monsieur j'enfonce les autres', peut être que tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir un coloc pour payer ton loyer, mais tout le monde n'a pas cette chance ! » se renfrogna-t-elle et croisant ses bras.

« Quoi, Jasper est ton colocataire ? » dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Pour le coup je me sentais vraiment idiot. Ça expliquait pourquoi il était toujours fourré chez elle… Je levai les yeux au ciel en repensant aux hypothèses foireuses qui s'étaient formées dans ma tête.

« Donc tu veux lui parler du loyer ? Mais quel est problème ? » demandai-je intrigué.

« Je ne pourrai pas payer deux loyers, c'est évident. Et je ne peux pas non plus laisser Jasper payer tout le loyer de l'appart. » expliqua-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un simple d'esprit.

« Le problème ne se pose pas » dis-je froidement.

« Ah oui ? Explique alors ! » dit-elle avec condescendance.

« Tu ne changes rien. Tu continues de payer ta part avec Jasper. Moi, tu ne me dois rien, je suis propriétaire. » expliquai-je à mon tour avec un peu de sécheresse pour répondre à son ton agressif.

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer aussitôt. J'espérais que le sujet était clos pour ce soir car j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et plus vite je serais chez moi, mieux ce serait.

« Il faut quand même que j'en parle avec lui avant. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Très bien, fais donc ça. » dis-je avec empressement. J'allais porter ma main sur le contact quand Bella m'agrippa le poignet.

« On n'a pas fini. » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hein ? ». Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche lentement.

« Tu me dois une explication Edward. Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien compris que tu as demandé des infos à ton père concernant le cancérologue ». Mince ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ?

« Il ne sait pas que c'est toi. » tentai-je de me défendre.

« Ça je m'en fiche, c'est toi qui ne veut pas leur dire que j'ai un cancer et que c'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé. Mais moi ce qui me dérange c'est que tu fasses ça dans mon dos. C'est ma maladie donc mon problème, pas le tien. Je suis tout aussi capable de trouver un bon médecin » dit-elle avec autorité.

Je savais qu'elle allait réagir ainsi et ça m'agaçait. Elle ne voulait l'aide de personne et gonflait le torse à chaque fois en disant qu'elle était capable de tout gérer toute seule.

« Dans ce cas débrouille-toi alors » cédai-je. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre maintenant, j'étais fatigué et j'avais envie de rentrer chez moi. Or si je commençais polémiquer, j'aurais tort quoique je dise, donc autant en rester là. Je tournai la clé et démarrai la voiture. « Continue à faire ta tête de mule, mais il faut savoir accepter que d'autres se préoccupent de ta petite personne, Bella » ajoutai-je avec agacement pour clore le sujet. Je jetai un bref regard sur elle et vis qu'elle avait recroisé ses bras et boudait en regardant par sa fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je stoppai la voiture devant l'appartement de Bella. Elle agrippa son sac à main puis se tourna légèrement vers moi avant de souffler doucement.

« Je t'appelle demain. » dit-elle finalement avant d'ouvrir la porte et sortir.

J'attendis qu'elle disparaisse dans le hall puis partis en trombe chez moi. Quand j'entrai dans mon appartement, je lançai mes clés sur la table dans l'entrée et m'avançai dans le salon. Passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je me mis à tourner lentement sur moi-même pour regarder la pièce avec attention.

Etais-je prêt à voir Bella débarquer chez moi ? Voilà près d'un an et demi que j'avais acheté cet appartement et autant de temps que je vivais seul ici. Ce lieu représentait ma solitude et tout ce que j'avais fui, aucune fille n'avait vécu ici, ni même passé plus d'une nuit. Comment avais-je pu proposer une telle chose à Bella ? Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'avait pris. Si elle acceptait, c'était comme si un ennemi allait pénétrer sur mon territoire, et pourtant, mon subconscient avait parlé à place et voulu ça. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à vivre dans le stress en attendant son appel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

POV Bella

« Putain de journée de merde ! » m'exclamai-je en montant les escaliers rapidement après qu'Edward m'ait déposé.

J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement et cherchai des yeux Jasper. Je le trouvai sur le canapé mais il n'était pas seul.

« Putain de journée de merde ! » criai-je à nouveau en voyant Maria assise près de lui.

Sans rien attendre, je me dirigeai directement dans ma chambre et claquai la porte derrière moi. J'avais envie de hurler. Je dégageai mon sac à main de mon épaule et le jetai de toutes mes forces sur mon lit. Je balayai des yeux ma chambre, en quête de quelque chose à me mettre sous la main pour me défouler, mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de casser toutes mes affaires. Aussi, je m'assis par terre au pied de mon lit, et encerclai mes genoux avec mes bras.

J'étais si énervée par tout ce qui s'était dit ou fait ce soir, que je n'arrivais pas mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. Et pour ne rien arranger, j'entendais Jasper parler à Maria dans la pièce à coté, il lui demandait de partir et elle parlementait encore. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait encore là à la fin ?!

« Bella, je peux rentrer ? » demanda Jasper quelques minutes plus tard.

« Oui » dis-je avec énervement.

Il entra dans ma chambre puis vint s'assoir par à coté de moi.

« Je croyais qu'elle ne serait plus là quand je rentrerais… » murmurai-je en le dardant du regard.

« Je pensais aussi, mais avec elle on ne peut jamais prévoir » dit-il avec fatigue. « Mais on parlera de ça plus tard, ce n'est pas le problème à l'heure actuelle. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Bella, ça s'est mal passé chez les Cullen ? » demanda-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

« Je sais même pas par où commencer… » chuchotai-je en repensant à toute la soirée. « Sa famille n'a rien à voir avec lui, ils sont tous adorables, chaleureux, avenants…pendant quelques heures dans ma vie, j'ai même cru que je pouvais faire partie de cette famille… » ajoutai-je avec un serrement au cœur en repensant à leur accueil.

« Ils ont bien pris l'histoire du mariage ? »

« Je pense que c'est dur à encaisser pour eux, il est clair qu'ils ne pensaient pas que leur petit Edward ferait une chose pareille, mais bizarrement, ils ont vite arrêté de poser des questions. Peut être par politesse envers moi, mais si le cas, Edward va en entendre parler après à mon avis. »

« Et lui, comment s'est-il comporté? » demanda Jasper en se raidissant.

« Comme d'habitude » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Rien d'anormal alors. Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je soupirai bruyamment et laissai tomber ma tête contre le lit.

« Tout… » répondis-je en soufflant, éreintée par toute la tension de la journée.

« Bella parle-moi, tu peux tout me dire » murmura-t-il en passant son bras autour de moi et en m'approchant de lui.

« Rien ne va Jazz…j'aurais jamais dû accepter de rentrer dans son jeu »

« Bee tu me fais peur, il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Mais non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que cette histoire prend des proportions effrayantes. Les Cullen pensent qu'on vit ensemble, et si on doit jouer le jeu … »

« …tu dois emménager chez lui » finit-il ma phrase en murmurant. Je hochai la tête et le regardai avec crainte. Vu comment il avait réagi quand je lui avais expliqué ce qu'Edward m'avait demandé, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse la leçon de morale. Il soupira.

« Je me doutais que ça risquait d'arriver…J'imagine que vous allez arrêter ce petit jeu maintenant ? »

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, tout était encore si confus pour moi.

« Bella, ne me dis pas que tu veux continuer à jouer à la mariée et allez habiter chez lui ! »

« Il a proposé qu'on essaye, et si ça tourne au fiasco, alors on arrêtera. » dis-je timidement.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui ferais une fleur pareille ?! » s'écria-t-il en se dégageant de notre étreinte et en se plantant devant moi.

« Je…je ne sais pas, c'est juste que… » bredouillai-je en changeant de position. Je repensai au baiser qu'on avait échangé, pendant quelques secondes, j'avais eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et que toute cette comédie n'avait jamais existé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte mais Jasper était resté me fixer en plissant les yeux.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Bella » dit-il.

« Si c'est pour le loyer, ça ne changera rien et puis ce ne sera que pour un certain temps- » commençai-je.

« Non, je ne parle pas de ça, mais de la promesse que tu m'as fait jurer de tenir la dernière fois que c'est arrivé. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait Bella, tu craques pour Cullen, je le vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

« Nan Jazz, t'as tort ! Comment pourrais-je craquer pour un mec aussi désagréable ?! » m'énervai-je face à ses accusations. Je détestais le Edward froid et distant, celui-là même qui se raidissait à chaque fois que je le touchais, comme si j'étais une pestiférée. C'était impossible de tomber sous le charme d'un mec pareil.

« Ça je me le demande, mais je sais que j'ai raison. » dit-il avec fermeté. « C'était pareil avec James ou Laurent, et regarde où ça t'a mené ? Ici, c'est pareil Bella, tu vas te faire du mal en te prenant pour Mme Cullen et quand tout sera fini, il repartira de son coté comme si rien ne s'était passé et je devrais encore te ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

« Arrête Jazz ! Tu t'emballes ! Il ne me fait ni chaud ni froid lui. ».

« Ah oui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi t'es rentrée à la maison en colère ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Parce que…parce qu'il m'a énervé ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? » dit-il.

« Il a osé demander à son père qui est médecin, s'il connaissait un bon oncologue, et le tout dans mon dos ! »

« Et alors ? Tant mieux si tu peux bénéficier des meilleurs soins ! » dit-il incrédule.

« Tu vas de son coté en plus ? Je ne veux pas de son aide moi ! Je suis une grande fille, je ne veux pas qu'il s'implique dans ma maladie et qu'il s'apitoie sur mon sort ! »

« Il faut aussi savoir accepter que d'autres personnes se préoccupent de toi Bella »

« Mais merde ! Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ?! » m'écriai-je.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Quasiment la même chose, sauf qu'il a eu besoin de rajouter 'tête de mule' dans sa phrase ! » rageai-je. Jasper commença à rire. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant ! »

« Excuse-moi Bella, mais bien que je ne sois pas fan de Cullen, je dois avouer qu'il a mis dans le mille. Tu peux être vraiment têtue parfois ! Ça risque d'être sympa votre cohabitation… »

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait de savoir que je vais aller habiter avec ce type ? » demandai-je avec surprise.

« Je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais et je t'ai mis en garde. Maintenant, je ne vais pas te bâillonner à ton lit pour t'empêcher de sortir, c'est ta vie. Tu dis ne rien ne ressentir pour lui, alors reste dans le déni et va jouer à la bonne épouse. Mais sache que quoique tu décides, je serais toujours là pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère. ». Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Merci Jasper » répondis-je avec ironie en levant les yeux bien que derrière son sarcasme, je savais que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui.

« Bon allez, il est temps d'aller se coucher, on reparlera de tout ça demain si tu veux. » dit-il en se levant. J'acquiesçai et me levai à mon tour.

Le lendemain fut une journée stressante. Non seulement j'avais dû appeler Edward pour lui dire que j'acceptais de tenter l'expérience de la cohabitation, mais en plus je commençais sérieusement à stresser pour demain. Le médecin ne m'avait pas beaucoup donné d'indications sur le déroulement de l'opération, et je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre si ce n'était que j'allais devoir subir une batterie d'examens et procéder à l'ablation de la tumeur.

Pour me changer les idées, j'avais demandé à Jasper où il en était avec Maria. Mais ce n'était pas le meilleur sujet pour me relaxer. Il m'avait expliqué que Maria ne voulait rien savoir quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle et qu'il voulait rompre. Elle le poussait vraiment à bout car il devait avancer sur des œufs avec elle et ne savait plus comment faire pour s'en débarrasser. J'avais essayé de tenir ma langue et ne pas mettre du l'huile sur le feu, car je n'avais pas voulu me disputer avec Jasper à cause de cette fille encore une fois. Vu mon état émotionnel du moment, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Le lundi matin, Jasper m'avait emmené à la clinique mais il n'avait pas pu rester car il avait une journée chargée au journal.

Cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Aussitôt arrivée, j'avais eu le droit aux radios, scanners et auscultation, puis on m'avait laissé plusieurs heures poireauter dans une chambre sans rien me dire, et ce, malgré mes protestations. Je ne vis pas le docteur Preston avant le début d'après-midi. Quand je lui avais demandé ce que les examens avaient donné, il m'avait dit qu'il fallait attendre l'exploration chirurgicale pour se prononcer. Il ne faisait rien pour me rassurer, surtout pas avec le ton glacial qu'il utilisait quand il me parlait. Je commençais vraiment à ne pas l'aimer.

L'opération se fit sous anesthésie locale pour mon plus grand soulagement, et dura moins d'une demi-heure. En fin d'après-midi, le docteur vint m'expliquer qu'il était satisfait de l'ablation et qu'il n'y avait aucun autre tissu touché par le cancer. Il me dit également que plusieurs séances de radiothérapie en prévention devraient suffire à éviter toute récidive. Cependant, la manière dont il m'avait dit tout ça ne m'avait pas soulagée, il était pressé et était resté très évasif sur les réponses à mes questions. Au final, j'étais pleine de doutes et je n'étais pas du tout rassurée sur l'efficacité du traitement.

Une seule solution s'offrait à moi si je voulais être tranquillisée : ravaler ma fierté et accepter de rencontrer le fameux docteur Eleazar dont parlait Carlisle.

Le mardi, je décidai d'aller rendre visite à Angela dans sa boutique. Voilà près de trois semaines que je ne travaillais plus et presque autant de temps que j'avais délaissé la photo.

« Bonjour Angela ! » m'écriai-je en rentrant dans le magasin.

« Je suis derrière Bella ! » dit-elle.

Je fis le tour du comptoir et pénétrai dans le labo, mais ne voyant personne, j'en déduis qu'elle devait être dans la chambre noire.

« Tiens Bella ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu ici ! Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Elle était au courant pour l'accident et ma tumeur, je lui avais tout raconté. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était toute l'histoire du mariage avec Edward. Ben connaissait le 'Edward Cullen version client' et nous avions souvent cassé du sucre sur son dos pendant les services. Lorsque nous sortions tous les trois ensemble, Edward était souvent un sujet de conversation entre nous. Si je leur disais que je m'étais mariée avec lui, même si c'était par intérêt, j'avais peur qu'ils me prennent pour une folle. Par conséquent, je n'osais pas dire la vérité et repoussais sans cesse le moment où je leur révèlerai tout.

« On fait aller » répondis-je en haussant une épaule. Je lui racontai alors ma journée d'hier et mes doutes sur mon médecin. Nous restâmes discuter plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'excuse de devoir se remettre au travail.

« Je suis désolée Bella, mais c'est que l'été arrive et j'ai déjà pas mal de commandes pour des mariages, du coup j'ai moins de temps pour faire les développements et garder la boutique ouverte… » expliqua-t-elle en finissant d'accrocher les derniers portraits photos en argentique pour les faire sécher.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demandai-je.

« Ce serait cool mais le problème c'est que je ne peux pas prendre quelqu'un à temps plein et le salaire risque de ne pas être mirobolant, donc c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un boulot attractif. Je vais devoir me débrouiller seule je crois. »

« Je veux bien t'aider Angie. Officiellement je ne dois pas encore travailler, mais j'en peux plus de rester chez moi. Et puis, ce serait idéal pour moi comme ça je pourrais avoir du temps pour faire de la photo et préparer ma prochaine expo. »

« Ce serait super sympa, mais je suis gênée Bella, je ne pourrai pas te verser un salaire élevé… »

« Est-ce que j'aurais de quoi payer mon loyer ? » demandai-je.

« Oh oui, je pourrai quand même te donner de quoi payer ton loyer je pense. » dit-elle avec sourire.

« Dans ce cas, c'est parfait ! » répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

« Tu es sûre ? » dit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre.

« Mais oui ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Ecoute, en complément du salaire, tu n'as qu'à m'autoriser à utiliser gratuitement ton matériel pour développer mes photos. » proposai-je. En général, je lui donnais toujours une petite compensation financière pour cela.

« Affaire conclue Bella ! Tu me sauves la vie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

« Aïe ! ».

« Je t'ai fait mal ? Oh, je suis désolée ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« C'est pas grave, c'est assez douloureux mais il faut juste que je fasse attention, c'est tout » dis-je avec un sourire forcé en portant ma main sur mon sein gauche. « Est-ce que je peux commencer jeudi seulement ? Demain je dois voir une amie… »

« Oui bien sûr Bella, pas de problème » répondit-elle.

« Ok. Bon je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps Angela, j'y vais. »

« D'accord Bella, à jeudi » dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main avant de se replonger dans son travail.

Quand je rentrai à la maison, j'étais un peu plus sereine, j'avais enfin une activité pour occuper mes journées.

Ma sérénité s'effaça rapidement quand je commençai à rassembler quelques affaires dans un sac pour aller chez Edward. Il était prévu que j'arrive chez lui à 13 heures, pendant son heure de déjeuner afin qu'il puisse m'accueillir.

Je dormis très mal cette nuit là, bien pire que la veille de mon opération. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si j'avais pris la bonne décision, ou de me demander si j'étais masochiste. J'avais repensé à ce que m'avait dit Jasper concernant mon attirance envers Edward. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il était très séduisant, mais ça, ce n'était pas un secret. Mais était-ce plus que ça ? Je ne préférais pas y penser, comme je ne voulais plus voir son visage quand je fermais les yeux, repenser à son parfum entêtant ou encore à ce que j'avais ressenti quand je l'avais embrassé…Ok, c'était peut être un peu plus que de l'attirance.

Punaise ! Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté d'aller chez lui ? Ça allait être intolérable ! Il allait falloir que je mette des limites. Il était hors de question que je succombe au charme d'un type pareil, j'avais déjà eu mon lot d'amours non-réciproques et de mecs à problèmes ! Il me fallait des règles.

_1/ Prendre le plus de distance possible avec lui quand on sera seuls_

_2/ Faire le strict minimum pour assurer la comédie devant sa famille_

_3/ Ne plus jamais l'embrasser…_

A cette dernière pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts sur mes lèvres et de fermer mes yeux. Me reprenant, je plaquai mes mains sur mes draps et serrai mes poings. J'allai prouver à Jasper que j'étais forte et que j'étais capable de gérer la situation sans tomber dans le panneau.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, je trouvai rapidement le sommeil.

Le matin suivant, je finis de faire mes sacs et me préparai pour partir. Edward m'avait expliqué où il habitait en comment y accéder, mais ne connaissant pas trop son quartier, je décidai de partir un peu à l'avance. Après avoir traversé toute la ville, je réussis à trouver son immeuble. Il m'avait donné un code qui permettait d'accéder à son parking. Il m'avait dit qu'il possédait deux places et que je pouvais donc garer ma voiture sans gêner. Quand je pénétrai à l'intérieur, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, ma vieille camionnette ne faisait pas fière allure parmi les 4x4 et les berlines. Si j'avais été à deux doigts de renoncer et de faire machine arrière, ça n'avait été rien comparé au moment où je pénétrai dans le hall de son immeuble. Il n'y avait rien d'outrageux ou de luxueux, mais il était clair que je genre d'immeuble était habité par des gens de classe aisée.

Néanmoins, je rassemblai mon courage et décidai d'aller jusqu'au bout maintenant que j'étais arrivée ici. Dans l'ascenseur qui me menait au dernier étage, mon cœur commença sérieusement à s'emballer. C'est tremblante que je m'avançai lentement jusqu'à sa porte. Je tendis la main pour actionner la sonnerie mais me rétractai au dernier moment sous l'hésitation.

_Allez Bella, il ne va pas te manger. Courage !_

Je retendis ma main et appuyai finalement sur la sonnette. J'étais tellement stressée que je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles. Soudain, j'entendis le verrou puis la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour Bella » dit-il d'un ton neutre avant de déglutir.

* * *

**Je sais, certains vont me dire qu'on n'avance pas bien vite, mais on est à un tournant de l'histoire, il ne faut donc pas aller plus vite que la musique ^^**

**Beaucoup m'ont demandé quel était le passé d'Edward avec Tanya, patience mes amis ! Nous ne sommes qu'au chapitre 6, gardons-en un peu pour après !**

**Par contre pour ceux qui s'inquiètent du couple Alice/Jasper, le chapitre suivant devrait apporter les premières réponses…**

**J'espère être plus rapide pour la prochaine fois, mais je ne garantis rien (je serais toujours en vacances), croyez-moi, je fais de mon possible !**

**Boostez-moi avec vos reviews génialissimes ! *re-re-papillonne des yeux* (ben oui ça marche bien ça…^^)**


	7. Coup de foudre à Seattle

**Oi os amigos !**

**Eh oui je reconnais, j'ai encore un peu tardé, mais comme je vous l'avais dit, j'étais encore en vacances. Cependant, mon chapitre était prêt depuis quelques jours, mais Internet a fait des siennes et c'est à cause de ça si ce chapitre s'est fait attendre ^^. Donc si vous avez des réclamations, veuillez adresser vos plaintes à Orange… (voilà, ça c'est fait ^_^)**

**Revenons à nos moutons. Cette fois-ci, les deux POV seront différents, j'entends par là qu'on ne va pas revenir sur une scène deux fois de suite, comme ça avait été le cas avec la soirée chez les Cullen. J'avais pas été très claire la dernière fois, pardon.**

**Je dis toujours que le prochain chapitre sera plus court et bien ce ne sera toujours pas le cas pour celui-là ! Vous commencez à me connaitre, moi et mon blabla… (ma sœur lève les yeux au ciel quand elle me relit^^)**

**Réponses à quelques reviews anonymes :**

**Shiri19 : Tu devrais aimer ce chapitre, on avance très doucement mais surement ^^. Merci pour tes compliments !**

**Kim : Tu fais partie de ceux qui voudraient que j'avance plus vite et je peux comprendre cette frustration. Mais n'oublions pas qu'on est seulement au chapitre 7, il faut en garder pour la suite et surtout faire monter la mayonnaise ! *rire machiavélique***

**Severien ! : Ce chapitre est pour toi, tu vas découvrir ce que réserve la petite sortie avec Alice.**

**Océéé : Plus on va me demander d'accélérer et plus je prendre mon temps, na ! Mais non, je ne suis pas aussi sadique, moi aussi j'ai hate de lire ma propre suite (si, si ^^). Il y aura une scène d'amour, mais je ne te dis pas quand ! Peut etre que ce sera la scène finale de la ff ou au beau milieu ! Qui sait ! Je me le demande encore…**

**Bellaagain : Il y aura plus d'entente, promis !**

**Emeline : Alors Emeline, je n'ai pas de qualificatifs pour te remercier correctement pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment touché, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.^^**

**Envolution : Rassure-toi, Edward comme Bella vont se radoucir. C'est une FF Edward/Blle et j'ai le gène du romantisme guimauve bien ancré lol.**

**Arya15 : Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser trépigner d'impatience de la sorte ! Tiens, voilà le chapitre !**

**Pour piqure de rappel : tous les personnages appartiennent à Mme Meyer (heureusement qu'elle sait pas que j'ai fait un Jacob gay…)**

**Place aux réjouissances !**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey.  
**

Chapitre 7 : Coup de foudre à Seattle

_Je retendis ma main et appuyai finalement sur la sonnette. J'étais tellement stressée que je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles. Soudain, j'entendis le verrou puis la porte s'ouvrit._

_« Bonjour Bella » dit-il d'un ton neutre avant de déglutir._

POV Bella

« Bonjour » répondis-je timidement devant un Edward en costume noir seyant. J'avais subitement l'impression d'avoir 15 ans et de rencontrer pour la première fois un garçon en rendez-vous.

« Je t'en prie, entre. » dit-il tendu, en me faisant signe d'entrer.

Je resserrai ma prise autour de la lanière de mon sac qui pendait à mon épaule et pénétrai dans son appartement. C'était cosy et moderne bien que les murs beige clairs donnaient un aspect assez froid et impersonnel. Sur la gauche, un couloir dont une partie du mur était fait de briques de verre translucides, donnait accès à deux portes.

« De ce coté c'est la salle de bain » expliqua-t-il en me montrant la porte la plus proche, « et celle en face, au bout du couloir, c'est ma chambre » expliqua-t-il brièvement. Je hochai simplement la tête.

La porte d'entrée donnait sur un grand séjour. Directement en face se dressait un grand piano à queue, n'en n'ayant jamais vu de ma vie, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher et laisser glisser mes mains sur les courbes sombres du bois. Sur le mur de droite, une gigantesque étagère remplie de CD et de vinyles se dressait le long du mur. Tournant la tête dans la direction opposée, le séjour se prolongeait en longueur et se terminait par un salon contemporain accueillant.

J'étais si intimidée par les lieux que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Edward passa devant moi. Il ne devait pas être plus à l'aise que moi vu sa posture : une main qui ne quittait pas ses cheveux et l'autre crispée dans sa poche.

« Euh, donc comme tu l'auras remarqué, ici c'est le salon. Et là, la cuisine »

Le séjour et la cuisine formait un angle droit. Son appartement était agréable car tout était ouvert et aéré, la cuisine américaine jouxtait le salon et la grande table à manger se trouvait juste à proximité.

« Et pour terminer, ici c'est la chambre d'amis, en l'occurrence la tienne pour les jours à venir. » dit-il avec une voix stressée.

Cette dernière pièce occupait l'angle que formaient le séjour et la cuisine. Pour la première fois, il ouvrit la porte et m'invita à y entrer. Je fus soufflée de constater que cette pièce était presque aussi grande que la salle chez moi. Une immense baie vitrée qui donnait une vue impressionnante sur Seattle, éclairait la chambre aux teintes claires et disposait d'un dressing de taille très appréciable. Tout ici, comme le reste de l'appartement, était décoré avec goût et simplicité.

Je posai mon sac sur le lit tiré à quatre épingle et suivit Edward qui sortait de la pièce. Quand je revins dans la pièce principale, je pris conscience de quelque chose. Tout était nickel, il n'y avait pas un brin de poussière, pas un objet qui n'était pas à sa place, tout était trop…parfait. J'avais soudain l'impression de me trouver dans une maison témoin avec un très mauvais agent immobilier.

« Ton appartement est vraiment sympa Edward. Il faudra que tu me préviennes quand ta femme de ménage viendra, histoire que je ne sois pas surprise quand je la verrai. Je ne tiens pas à lui assener un coup de poêle dans sa figure… » dis-je en balayant des yeux la pièce.

« Je n'ai pas de femme de ménage » répondit-il simplement.

« Ok je vois, t'as fait le grand ménage avant que je vienne, c'est ça ? » dis-je en souriant. Imaginer Edward nettoyer son appart de fond en comble pour une fille faisait vraiment cliché. Je tournai la tête et le regardai. Vu comment il fronçait les sourcils et serrait la mâchoire, j'avais dû toucher une corde sensible. Encore.

« Je n'ai pas de femme de ménage, ni fait de grand ménage avant que t'arrives. Je suis quelqu'un qui aime l'ordre et la propreté c'est tout. » dit-il froidement.

_Oh non, 'monsieur psychorigide' est de retour. Au secours !_

« Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je ne suis pas maniaque comme toi. Je suis une vraie bordélique, mais je vais essayer de faire des efforts » répondis-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je ne suis pas maniaque » s'énerva-t-il.

« D'accord, d'accord… » dis-je en mettant mes paumes en l'air. Ça promettait tout ça…

« Je dois y aller » dit-il en regardant sa montre.

« Quoi, déjà ? » paniquai-je à l'idée de rester seule ici.

« Oui, j'ai rendez-vous. Je t'ai laissé un jeu de clé sur la table près de la porte d'entrée »

« Eh mais… est-ce que j'ai des consignes particulières à respecter quand je verrai Alice ? » demandai-je en le voyant prendre son attaché case et ses clés.

« Essayer de garder notre secret intact » répondit-il simplement.

« Ah, ah, la bonne blague ! » ironisai-je

« Ce n'était pas de l'humour » dit-il en sortant de l'appartement.

Je n'en revenais pas ! Non seulement il m'avait offert une visite plus que sommaire de sa maison, mais en plus, il m'abandonnait lâchement. S'il avait voulu ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise, il avait réussi haut la main. J'avais l'impression d'être une intruse qui n'avait rien à faire là. J'étais sur le point d'aller dans la chambre qu'il m'avait désigné pour attendre Alice, mais je me dis qu'en fin de compte si je devais vivre ici, il fallait que je m'approprie les lieux. Et comme monsieur psychorigide avait décidé de zapper l'option 'mettons à l'aise la pauvre Bella', la Bella en question allait explorer l'appartement de son propre chef.

Etant donné que je me trouvais à coté du piano, je fis quelque pas vers la grande étagère. Il avait une sacrée collection de disques de tout les styles, mais apparemment, Edward était fan de classique vu le nombre de CD. Première divergence entre nous.

Je soupirai et me retournai pour contempler le séjour. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun bibelot, aucune photo, juste quelques cadres ici et là. Je m'avançai doucement et dépassai le piano pour atteindre le salon à quelques pas de là. Trois canapés en tissu de couleur anthracite formaient un 'U' autour d'une grande table basse en verre fumé. Un grand écran plat accroché au mur surplombait un meuble TV contemporain en laque blanche.

Je m'approchai près de l'immense baie vitrée et fus soufflée de ne pas m'être rendue compte de l'impressionnante terrasse qui faisait tout l'angle de l'appartement. Je pouvais apercevoir plusieurs bains de soleil en teck avec de moelleux matelas blancs, et à coté, des végétaux en pots offraient un peu d'intimité à la vue des voisins.

Je continuai mon exploration vers la cuisine. Un 'punaise !' s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je vis qu'Edward possédait un équipement digne de professionnels. Un rapide coup d'œil dans les placards m'informa également qu'il disposait une vaisselle onéreuse et des ustensiles dernier cri.

_Génial ! Un psychorigide écoutant de la musique classique et fan d'art culinaire…Que sera la prochaine découverte ? Une pièce cachée avec toutes les photos de ses victimes ?_

Je ris toute seule en imaginant Edward en serial killer psychopathe.

Il me restait une pièce à découvrir, aussi, je traversai la grande pièce et rejoignis le couloir. La salle de bain était à l'image du reste, moderne et équipée. La douche à l'italienne était un vrai bijou, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Elle était si grande que trois personnes pouvaient aisément se tenir à l'intérieur, et les petits spots incrustés au plafond diffusaient une douce lumière sur le carrelage sombre. La baignoire n'avait rien à envier avec ses jets et sa taille. Je me dépêchai de sortir pour éviter de succomber à la tentation de tout essayer. En refermant la porte, mes yeux tombèrent sur la porte qu'Edward avait désignée comme étant sa chambre. J'étais à deux doigts d'assouvir ma curiosité et voir si sa chambre renfermait un peu plus d'objets personnels, mais je me ravisai. Je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'avais aucun droit d'entrer dans sa chambre sans son consentement.

Je fis demi-tour et partis lire dans ma chambre en attendant Alice. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais assoupie quand j'entendis tambouriner à la porte. Je sautai du lit et courus hors de la pièce pour aller ouvrir.

« Salut Alice » dis-je penaude.

« J'ai bien cru que tu avais oublié notre rendez-vous, j'ai sonné deux fois avant de frapper ! » dit-elle en riant.

« Désolée, je me suis assoupie. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière » expliquai-je en lui disant d'entrer.

« C'est ça la vie de jeune mariée » dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Si elle savait…

« Euh, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposai-je timidement. J'avais vraiment du mal à faire croire que j'étais chez moi ici.

« Non, c'est gentil Bella. On va y aller »

« Et que va-t-on faire au juste ? » demandai-je.

« Du shopping voyons ! » s'écria-t-elle en levant les paumes au ciel comme si c'était la seule activité possible. Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'Alice était une fervente adepte de la secte du shopping ? Elle n'avait parlé pratiquement que de ça samedi soir.

« D'accord, j'attrape mon sac et on y va ». J'allai dans ma chambre et pris mon sac à main, puis rejoignis Alice. Elle me regardait avec suspicion. J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand je réalisai subitement ce qui l'avait fait tiquer. J'avais été chercher mon sac dans la 'chambre d'amis'. Rien de dramatique, mais à l'avenir il faudrait que je fasse attention à ce genre de détails.

Dans la voiture elle m'expliqua ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Après un parcours scolaire médiocre, Alice avait quitté la fac de psychologie pour monter son entreprise de conseil en image. Comme elle le disait, cela consistait essentiellement à relooker ou donner des conseils à des personnes fortunées qui souhaitait rebooster leur image, le plus souvent dans le cadre de leur activité professionnelles. Edward lui avait donné un précieux coup de main pour débuter en lui présentant quelques clients, notamment Aro et sa famille, grâce à qui elle avait réussi à se fait connaitre via ses nombreuses relations. Mais à part ça, Alice m'avait surpris en me disant que la télévision locale l'engageait de temps en temps pour faire une chronique beauté dans une émission matinale, sans compter son blog de trucs et astuces sur la mode qu'elle mettait à jour régulièrement.

« Eh bien, tu en fais des choses dis-moi ! » dis-je avec admiration.

« C'est vrai, mais c'est ça que j'aime. Et puis je suis payée pour faire les magasins ou essayer des produits, que demande le peuple ? » dit-elle en souriant.

« Vu comme ça, c'est le job de rêve » souris-je à mon tour avant d'arriver devant le plus grand mall de Seattle.

« Bon alors raconte-moi comment s'est passé votre mariage maintenant, je veux tout savoir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on allait arriver aux sujets épineux, et force était de constater que c'était encore trop tôt à mon gout.

« Tu sais bien que qu'il n'y a pas eu de folklore Alice. On est juste allé à la mairie signer un papier. Plus vite on était marié, mieux c'était. On ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps » dis-je avec un rire forcé.

« Comme je vous envie… » dit-elle en soupirant.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je intriguée. J'avais pensé qu'Alice était le genre de fille à préparer son mariage depuis l'âge de huit ans.

« Pour trouver un amour si passionné qu'on veut sceller son union tout de suite ! C'est si beau…Rencontrer l'amour au premier regard, c'est si romantique ! ». Elle me regardait avec tendresse. J'étais dans une position inconfortable car je ne pouvais pas vraiment la contredire sur le fait qu'Edward et moi nous consumions d'amour, étant donné que c'était la raison officielle de notre mariage.

« Alice, je suis sûre que ça t'arriveras aussi ».

« Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison… » dit-elle en rêvant alors que nous pénétrions dans le hall du centre commercial. « Au fait, rassure-moi, tu portais du blanc quand même ? » dit-elle en s'arrêtant sur place. Je dus alors lui expliquer dans les moindres détails la robe que j'avais mise et la manière dont je m'étais apprêtée. « Très bien. Maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'avait mis Edward ». Elle me regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de la plus haute importance.

« Il portait un costume noir ajusté et une cravate fine. Ça lui allait vraiment très bien, il était très beau ». Et c'était un euphémisme, il était somptueux à mes yeux.

« Ah…le Armani » dit-elle en hochant doucement la tête comme si elle voyait très bien ce que je voulais dire. « Très bon choix. Normal c'est moi qui l'ai acheté ! » finit-elle en me faisant une œillade.

« C'est gentil à toi d'offrir de tels vêtements Alice ». Personnellement, Jasper allait pouvoir attendre un siècle avant que je puisse lui offrir un cadeau de ce prix.

« Ah mais, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai payé, j'avais sa carte bancaire. Edward ne t'a pas dit ? ». Je lui fis signe que non. « Après avoir râlé longtemps après lui pour qu'il daigne s'acheter des vêtements convenables, il avait finit par me dire qu'il avait ouvert un compte spécial pour l'achat de ses habits et qu'il me confiait la carte de crédit. Du coup, c'est moi qui lui achète tous ses vêtements. Crois-moi c'est bien mieux comme ça, Edward est une vraie bille quand il s'agit de mode ! »

« A ce point là ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Je t'assure, il n'a aucun gout. Mon frère est un crack pour ce qui est de la finance et le business en général, mais pour la mode, c'est une catastrophe ambulante. » expliqua-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. A la voir, c'était presque une tare de ne pas savoir s'habiller correctement.

Je ris en imaginant Edward habillé en Mr Bean, je ne le connaissais qu'en beaux costumes pour l'essentiel.

« Heureusement que tu es là pour le sauver ! » ris-je en suivant Alice dans un magasin.

« A qui le dis-tu ! Tiens l'autre jour, j'ai réussi à jeter à vieux pull en laine bleu et blanc et rayures, il le trainait depuis plus de dix ans et était tout déformé, une vraie horreur. Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois que je tentais de le mettre à la poubelle, il le reprenait de mes mains en prétextant qu'il le trouvait encore bien. N'importe quoi ! »

« Et t'as réussi à le jeter cette fois ? » demandai-je en souriant.

« Oui, mais ça, il ne le sait pas encore. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu l'as piqué ? » dis-je de plus en plus amusée.

« Non seulement, j'ai réussi à le subtiliser dans son dressing, mais je l'ai aussi brulé. Comme ça on en reparlera plus ».

« Ça t'arrive souvent de contrarier Edward ? » demandai-je en riant.

« Tu plaisantes Bella ? C'est notre activité favorite à Emmett et moi, on adore le taquiner ! »

Je ris de plus belle en imaginant Edward se faire persécuter par ses frères et sœurs, car selon moi, il devait le vivre comme de la persécution. Soudain je pris conscience du lieu où nous nous trouvions.

« Des sous-vêtements masculins Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Un peu de shopping pour Edward… » dit-elle avec absence en regardant les articles devant elle. « Tiens, qu'est-ce tu penses de ça ? » ajouta-elle en me montrant un boxer en tirant les élastiques de chaque coté.

« Je…euh.. ». J'étais extrêmement gênée par la situation et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

« Remarque, je suis peut être impolie. Tu voudras sûrement faire les achats d'Edward à ma place maintenant… » dit-elle avec tristesse.

« Quoi ?! Euh, non ! Je t'en prie, continue à faire ça, tu es bien plus douée que moi et j'aime beaucoup ce que tu lui achètes… » bafouillai-je.

« Ok, merci » dit-elle en retournant à l'examen du sous-vêtement qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Je ne savais pas que cette activité allait jusqu'au choix de ses dessous… ». Je détournai le regard quand Alice mit son poing dans le boxer à l'emplacement du pénis et en admira l'effet. J'étais sûre que mes joues devaient être en feu.

« Oui c'est vrai qu'il peut le faire lui-même, mais tant que j'y suis… ». Elle leva les épaules. « Mais comme tu es là , tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu préfères, après tout, toi aussi tu les vois » dit-elle avec un regard complice.

Finalement, je repris contenance et m'amusai à choisir les boxers d'Edward, j'étais sûr qu'il allait apprécier le fait que j'avais participé au choix de ses sous-vêtements. Je jubilai de savoir qu'il allait être embarrassé.

« Dis-moi Alice, comment était Edward plus jeune ? » demandai-je après un moment par pure curiosité. J'étais vraiment à l'aise avec elle, j'avais l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours.

« Sensiblement le même qu'aujourd'hui. Edward a toujours été quelqu'un d'introverti et de très timide, mais c'est le premier à rendre service aux autres. ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait pour moi alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas, peu de gens auraient proposé de se marier avec une inconnue pour partager son assurance santé. « Je sais très bien qu'il peut paraitre très froid, mais quand on apprend à la connaitre, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable » dit-elle avec un sourire tendre. « Mais ça tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

_En réalité, je cherche encore Alice, je cherche encore…_

« Oui adorable… » dis-je avec gêne.

« Il faut juste qu'il apprenne à avoir confiance en lui et en les autres. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire malheureusement, mais le fait qu'il t'ait épousé aussi vite, montre qu'il fait d'énormes progrès grâce à toi, c'est vraiment bien. »

« Sans doutes… » dis-je en restant évasive. « Et en tant que grand frère, il est comment ? » demandai-je.

« Pire qu'Emmett ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que nous dirigions vers la lingerie féminine.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Du genre hyperprotecteur tu vois. Tu sais, on a peu d'écart d'âge tous les trois, Edward est plus vieux que moi d'à peine deux ans et Emmett a moins d'un an et demi de plus que lui. Du coup, on fréquente plus ou moins les mêmes personnes depuis le lycée. Quand je voulais aller en boîte, je devais me coltiner les deux frangins ! »

« C'était une demande de tes parents ? »

« Même pas ! Les parents me faisaient entièrement confiance, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Emmett et Edward, ils se prenaient pour ma garde rapprochée ! Un vrai cauchemar pour moi… si un mec avait le malheur de poser les yeux sur moi, il avait affaire à eux. Emmett était un peu plus laxiste, mais Edward, lui, était un véritable chaperon et n'hésitait pas à aller s'expliquer avec le gars qui 'osait' me draguer. »

« Il ne devait pas beaucoup s'amuser pour passer son temps à faire ça » dis-je avec incrédulité.

« Edward ne venait pas dans les clubs pour s'amuser. Soit il venait pour surveiller sa petite sœur des mecs insistants, ou alors il ne venait que si on le forçait. Edward ne danse pas, Edward passe son temps sur une banquette à boire des bières et attendre qu'on le ramène chez lui. Un vrai rabat-joie ! » dit-elle avec exaspération.

Me voilà rassurée. Il était aussi trouble-fête qu'avec moi…

« Je te plains, ça devait être dur… » dis-je avec compassion.

« M'en parle pas ! Pour avoir la paix, j'ai du attendre d'être à la fac pour faire le mur ou inventer des plans foireux avec Kate pour espérer enfin sortir avec un mec tranquillement ! »

« Kate ? L'assistante d'Edward ? » demandai-je.

« Oui c'est ma meilleure amie, on se connait depuis le lycée. Mes frères la considèrent presque comme leur petite sœur tant on a passé du temps tous en ensemble. Enfin, depuis que j'ai appris que c'était le témoin à Edward, je sais pas si elle est encore ma meilleure amie… » finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils avant de rire. Je sentais que ce sujet risquait d'être sensible donc je m'abstins de la relancer dessus. « Bon assez parlé de moi et ma famille, à toi maintenant ! » dit-elle avec sourire.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » dis-je un peu embarrassée. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui aimait parler de soi ou de sa vie, cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas, comment as-tu vécu tes premiers flirts ou d'autres trucs que les filles se disent ! Ou tiens, comment as-tu connu ton meilleur ami, Jasper c'est bien ça ? » dit-elle en riant comme quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à lire les détails croustillants des tabloïds. Après avoir envisagé sa première proposition un instant, je me rabattus vite sur l'option 'Jasper'. Je lui racontai alors comment il était arrivé dans ma ville vers l'âge de huit ans et la façon dont son père était parti, laissant sa femme et son fils derrière lui. La manière dont les deux vilains canards de l'école s'étaient retrouvés et comment on était vite devenus inséparables.

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, non ? » demanda-t-elle avec chaleur.

« Enormément, c'est mon frère d'adoption, mon confident. Sans lui, je ne sais pas si je serais encore là… » dis-je avec un serrement à la gorge avant de détourner le regard pour cacher mon émotion.

« Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin Bella, à force d'être si proche… »

« Non. Jasper ne m'a jamais regardé de cette façon. Le seul amour qu'il y ait entre nous est purement fraternel. Mais j'ai rendu jalouses un nombre incalculable de filles ! La plupart des copines qu'il a eues se persuadaient qu'on était plus que des amis, alors que c'était totalement faux. Tiens par exemple, la dernière en titre est allée jusqu'à lui demander de couper les ponts avec moi ! » expliquai-je.

« J'imagine qu'il a rompu à cause de ça ! Elle devait être cinglée » dit-elle avec réprobation comme si elle suivait un feuilleton télévisé.

« Il essaye encore actuellement ! Mais c'est une vraie malade cette fille, elle s'accroche à lui comme une tique sur un chien ! Je ne la supporte pas, à chaque fois que je la voie, je meure d'envie de lui donner une bonne tarte ! Mais Jasper est trop gentil, il n'aime pas blesser les gens. Pour lui l'agressivité ne sert à rien, le mieux est d'en discuter encore et encore… Sauf que l'autre, ça fait des mois qu'elle le tient ! » dis-je entre mes dents. A chaque fois que je parlais de Maria, l'énervement était au rendez-vous.

« Une pouffiasse en somme… » dit-elle en se reconcentrant sur son shopping.

« Et le mot est faible » répondis-je.

Nous continuâmes notre shopping tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Alice me montra de magnifiques coordonnés de lingerie, mais mon budget m'interdisait formellement de poser les yeux sur des choses aussi chères. Après avoir fait le tour de tous les rayons et une dizaine d'autres magasins, nous décidâmes d'aller nous désaltérer dans un des cafés du mall. Nous déambulions dans les allées du centre commercial en rigolant comme deux adolescentes quand soudain, j'attrapai le bras d'Alice pour nous cacher derrière des plantes vertes du hall.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Bella ? » gloussa-t-elle.

« Quand on parle du loup… » murmurai-je en regardant les deux intéressés entre les feuilles. « Jasper et Maria sont là »

« C'est vrai ? Où ça ? » chuchota-t-elle à son tour en se dévissant le cou pour apercevoir quelque chose à travers le feuillage.

« Juste là, à table entrain de boire un café ou je sais pas quoi »

« Quoi ? L'espèce de brunette maquillée à la truelle et fringuée comme une ado de 14 ans c'est Maria ? Et… oh merde ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Ne me dis pas que ce sublime mec blond au t-shirt blanc et au regard ravageur c'est …Jasper ?! » dit-elle en murmurant comme si elle était hypnotisée.

« Euh…si ». J'étais habituée à ce genre de regard qu'avaient les filles en voyant Jasper, mais là, Alice battait des records. Je croyais qu'elle était au bord de la syncope. « Enfin bref, j'ai pas envie de voir cette mégère de Maria, car là je pourrais difficilement me retenir de prendre sa tignasse et d'exploser sa tête sur la table » dis-je avec aigreur en reportant mon attention sur elle.

« Tu vas faire un effort Bella, un petit dernier. » dit Alice

« Pardon ? Je viens de te dire que je pouvais plus l'encadrer et tu viens me dire d'aller les voir ? » m'étranglai-je.

« C'est exactement ça. » chuchota-t-elle avec un air calculateur. « Pars devant moi, je te suis juste derrière. J'ai une idée pour aider ce pauvre Jasper… » finit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne connaissais pas encore bien Alice, mais mon intuition me disait de m'attendre à tout. J'acquiesçai et sortis de ma cachette en essayant de rester naturelle.

« Tiens ! Comme c'est amusant de se retrouver là ! » dis-je en feignant la surprise en arrivant à coté d'eux. Jasper m'offrit un large sourire tandis que Maria me fit un regard assassin. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs de feu, j'aurais été instantanément consumée sur place.

« Bella ! Tu es toute seule ? Alice n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-il en regardant derrière moi.

« Si, si, elle est partie aux toilettes, elle me rejoins ici » mentis-je.

« Assieds-toi Bella, je t'en prie. » proposa-t-il alors que Maria le regardait avec incrédulité.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger tous les deux, vous sembliez être en grande _discussion_ » dis-je en regardant Jasper avec insistance.

« Exactement Bella, j'avais besoin de voir Jasper pour lui parler de choses personnelles, donc si tu veux bien nous excuser. » dit Maria avec froideur en me faisant signe de partir.

« Oh tu es là mon amour ! » s'écria Alice en arrivant derrière moi. « Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ici, si j'avais su ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! » dit-elle avant de prendre les joues de Jasper dans ses mains et de l'embrasser avec ardeur.

J'étais complètement scié par la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux et je n'étais pas la seule. Maria avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction et Jasper n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, seul ses lèvres contre celles d'Alice bougeaient. Après quelques secondes, Alice brisa leur baiser et soupira en le regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Euh… toi aussi tu m'as manqué…_chérie_ » bafouilla-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice, je suis la copine de Jasper. Et tu es ? » dit-elle en tendant la main vers Maria.

« Sur le cul ! C'est quoi ce bordel Jazz ? C'est qui celle-là ?! » s'exclama-t-elle avec agressivité en donnant un coup de menton vers Alice.

« Elle vient de te le dire, c'est ma copine. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, mais à force de te voiler la face, voilà ce qui arrive » dit-il en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Alice.

J'étais sidérée que Jasper rentre dans le jeu d'Alice si facilement, c'était quand même la première fois qu'il la rencontrait. Il devait vraiment être au bout du rouleau avec Maria pour agir comme ça…

« Nan mais je rêve ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant. « Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je suis le genre de femme qu'on trompe comme ça ? Encore moins avec une pétasse comme elle !». Les gens autour de nous commençaient à chuchoter et à nous regarder avec réprobation. Moi j'étais aux anges, il ne me manquait plus qu'un bon paquet de pop corn pour apprécier pleinement le spectacle.

« Je te demande un peu de respect ! Je ne t'ai pas trompé Maria, ça fait des mois que je te dis que c'est fini entre nous, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu te fais des films ! » dit Jasper avec énervement. Cette petite scène devait être une vraie délivrance pour lui, lui qui était d'habitude si gentleman avec les femmes.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es pour parler comme ça, mais si c'est pour nous insulter autant partir ! » dit Alice pour en rajouter une couche.

« Toi, la ferme ! » dit Maria avec haine en s'adressant à Alice, puis elle reporta son attention à Jasper. « Tu me déçois vraiment Jasper et si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en vais, mais ne viens pas pleurer pour que je revienne ! Quand on perd ma confiance c'est pour toujours ! » s'écria-t-elle avec théâtralité.

« Mais oui, c'est ça Maria…pars, pars ! » murmurai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi, espèce de…mégère ! » cracha-t-elle avec dégout en me regardant. Je pouffai de rire en constatant sa répartie pitoyable. « Tu as tout fichu en l'air entre Jazz et moi, tout est de ta faute ! Tu peux pas te trouver un mec et foutre la paix à Jasper ? »

« Oh, mais j'ai fait mieux que ça Maria, je me suis mariée, _moi_ » répondis-je avec condescendance en montrant mon alliance.

La haine déformait son visage et après un regard mauvais à chacun d'entre nous, elle attrapa son sac à main avant de pousser rageusement les chaises sur son chemin pour partir.

« De toute façon, j'en avais marre de toi Jasper ! » cria-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

Je partis dans un éclat de rire en voyant le comportement puéril de Maria et sa mauvaise foi. A mon avis, elle avait enfin compris le message et ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

« Je crois que je dois te remercier Alice et ce, même si j'avais dit à Bella de ne pas se mêler de ça » dit-il en me faisant les gros yeux. Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que Maria a compris maintenant » ajouta-t-il avec sourire en relâchant Alice.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, crois-moi, ce fut un plaisir ! » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Et si cette fille te harcèle encore, n'hésite surtout pas à faire appel à moi ! »

_Attends, elle le drague là ?_

« Ok, je vais y penser » lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_Et il répond à ses avances en plus !_

Aussitôt ils engagèrent la conversation avec aisance, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. J'étais un peu surprise car en général, Jasper était un peu timoré quand il parlait pour la première fois avec une fille qui lui plaisait. Car le connaissant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Alice lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Je regardai un instant cette dernière. Absorbée par les propos de Jasper, elle avait les coudes sur la table et tenait son menton dans une main. Subitement, j'avais l'impression d'être totalement inexistante à leurs yeux, j'aurais pu danser la macarena sur la table complètement nue, ils auraient continué leur conversation sans rien remarquer.

« …je travaille dans un journal local pour l'instant » entendis-je Jasper dire.

« Pour l'instant ? Tu as d'autres ambitions ? » demanda Alice.

« En fait, mon rêve est d'être journaliste sportif, mais je ne trouve pas de journal qui veuille m'engager » dit-il un peu penaud.

« Ecoute, je sais pas si ça peut t'aider, mais je connais très bien le type qui présente une chronique sport sur la chaine TV locale où je travaille parfois. Si tu veux je peux te le présenter, peut être qu'il a des contacts ? » proposa Alice.

« Ce serait vraiment super Alice, j'en serais ravi ! » dit-il tout sourire.

« Peut être qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer finalement… » dit Alice timidement en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

« Peut être » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être contente ou pas d'assister à un coup de foudre en direct. Tout ceci n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Si Jasper comptait sortir avec Alice, il serait dans l'obligation de rentrer dans notre mascarade à Edward et moi. Or déjà que le jeu était difficile pour nous, une personne de plus dans l'équation allait être un véritable défi pour garder notre couverture intacte. Un petit briefing avec Jasper devait s'imposer rapidement.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on y aille Alice » dis-je au bout d'un moment. Pour toute réponse, les deux tournèrent la tête de concert vers moi comme si c'était la première qu'ils voyaient que j'étais là.

« Hein ? Euh…oui t'as raison » me répondit-elle après qu'elle ait réalisé ce que je venais de dire. « On doit y aller… » dit-elle en regardant Jasper et en pointant son pouce derrière elle.

« Très bien, moi aussi je dois y aller de toute façon. J'ai rendez-vous avec Jake chez Peter dans… », il regarda sa montre, « ben en fait, j'avais rendez-vous depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. » finit-il avec un air coupable.

« T'es bon pour payer une tournée Jazz ! » dis-je en riant.

« T'as raison Bee ! » répondit-il.

Peter était le propriétaire du bar qui se trouvait juste au coin de notre rue. Quand nous n'étions pas chez nous pour suivre les matchs, c'était là-bas que nous les regardions. Peter et sa femme, Charlotte, étaient devenus de très bons amis à force de fréquenter leur établissement. De plus, Peter était un mordu de sports extrêmes tout comme Jasper, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils partent en weekend faire du saut à l'élastique ou du kite surf ensemble.

« Alice, ce fut un honneur de faire ta connaissance » dit-il en tendant sa main avant de la rétracter préférant lui faire la bise au dernier moment.

« Moi de même Jasper, j'espère avoir l'occasion de te revoir très bientôt ».

« Je l'espère également ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux devant tant de révérences, cette profusion de testostérone et d'œstrogène me donnait presque envie de vomir. Voyant que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougeaient, je déposai un baiser sur la joue de Jasper avant de lui dire au revoir, puis tirai sur la main d'Alice pour l'entrainer avec moi. Après avoir fait quelques pas je me retournai discrètement et fis signe à Jasper avec mon pouce et mon auriculaire que je l'appellerai. Il hocha la tête et fit demi-tour pour partir.

« Il est sympa Jasper» dit Alice alors que nous traversions le mall pour rejoindre la voiture.

« Sympa ?! » souris-je. « J'avais cru comprendre que tu le trouvais un peu plus que 'sympa'… ». Je la regardai du coin de l'œil.

« Bon c'est vrai, il est plus que ça. Il est sympa, charmant, intéressant, intelligent, attentionné, gentleman…et mon dieu ! Qu'il est beau ! » s'écria-t-elle, telle une groupie parlant de Zac Effron.

« T'as réussi à voir tout ça toi ? » demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Évidement Bella, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil qu'il est ce genre d'homme. » affirma-t-elle.

« Évidement… »

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. C'était un message de Jasper.

_T'avais raison, les Cullen sont pas_

_tous à l'image d'Edward. Alice est une chic fille._

_peux-tu me donner son tel stp ?_

Je soupirai en lisant son message.

« Alice, je pense à une chose, je n'ai pas ton numéro de portable, je n'ai même pas pensé à le demander à Edward ».

« Ah oui ? donne-moi ton portable, ce sera plus simple » dit-elle. Je retournai vite à l'écran d'accueil et lui tendis l'appareil. Quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'Alice me parlait, je renvoyai discrètement un message à Jasper dans lequel je lui glissai le numéro d'Alice.

_Voilà Dom Juan. Mais pas de bêtises,_

_rappelle-toi qu'Alice n'est pas au courant_

_pour E et moi. Il faudra qu'on parle._

Une minute plus tard, je reçus une réponse.

_OK. T'es une sœur pour moi ;-)_

J'étais peut être une sœur pour lui, mais Alice avait un frère qui selon elle n'était pas commode avec ses prétendants. Je n'étais pas dans une situation facile. D'un coté je voulais en parler à Edward pour l'informer de la difficulté supplémentaire que ça allait être pour nous, mais d'un autre coté si je lui disais, il allait foutre la merde entre eux à en croire Alice. Déjà que ce n'était pas l'amitié folle entre Edward et Jasper…

_Attendons de voir où ça va les mener avant de s'emballer._

Au moment où nous atteignîmes la voiture, Alice s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Elle semblait gênée.

« Bella…je voudrais te poser une question. »

« Bien sûr, vas-y » dis-je un peu étonnée.

« Je voulais savoir si ça te gênerait si je revoyais Jasper » dit-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

« Si ça me gênait ? Pas du tout Alice, tu as ma bénédiction si c'est ce que tu veux » dis-je en riant.

Le truc qui me gênait c'était le risque de se faire griller, mais à part ça, je n'avais rien contre.

« Super, merci Bella. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner son numéro de téléphone ? Je pense que je vais l'appeler » dit-elle avec excitation.

Eh bien comme ça, j'étais fixée. Ils avaient bien l'intention de se revoir rapidement tous les deux.

« Bien sûr Alice. » répondis-je.

Après lui avoir donné ce qu'elle demandait, nous montâmes dans la voiture et prîmes le chemin de l'appartement d'Edward. Je sentais le stress monter à mesure que nous approchions, selon moi, notre première soirée ensemble n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir vu notre bref échange à midi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

POV Edward

Je plaquai ma tête contre l'appui-tête et fermai les yeux. Je venais de me garer dans mon parking mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à sortir et rentrer chez moi. Enfin, chez nous, car ce n'était plus mon refuge dorénavant. J'avais vu la voiture d'Alice plus loin, non seulement Bella était rentrée mais Alice était toujours là. En d'autres termes, quand j'allais franchir la porte de l'appartement, j'allais devoir revêtir le costume de Mr Cullen, mari fou amoureux de Mme Cullen. Voilà notamment pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ma voiture.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Je savais que Bella m'en voudrait pour l'accueil que je lui avais réservé ce midi. Je m'étais conduit comme un crétin, j'en avais conscience. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, j'avais eu l'intention de lui montrer que je pouvais être un gentleman. Après tout, si elle venait chez moi c'était uniquement pour me rendre service, la moindre des choses était de lui être reconnaissant pour ses efforts. Mais tout ça n'avait été que des bonnes intentions. Aussitôt qu'elle avait franchi le seuil, tout c'était envolé. Ce n'était pas la jeune femme qui me rendait service que j'avais eu en face de moi, c'était la fille terriblement attrayante qui m'empêchait de dormir et qui mettait mes émotions en vrac. Et la voir envahir mon territoire avait été la même chose qu'accepter qu'elle entre dans mon cœur, et ça, je l'avais formellement interdit malgré les protestations de mon subconscient.

Pour tenter de m'apaiser, je mis mon autoradio en marche. Je ris nerveusement en constatant qu'il s'agissait de L'été des _Quatre Saisons_ de Vivaldi, en particulier L'orage*. Cette musique était loin d'être apaisante, au contraire j'avais plus l'impression qu'elle représentait la relation houleuse entre Bella et moi, et exprimait mon état émotionnel qui n'était autre que confusion et colère. J'étais à deux doigts de prendre ma batte de baseball dans mon coffre et de partir taper quelques balles comme je le faisais tous les soirs depuis que Bella m'avait appris qu'elle acceptait de venir. Ne pouvant plus me défouler sur mon piano, c'était la seule activité qui détendait.

Mais ce soir, il fallait que je fasse face à mes responsabilités, c'est moi qui avais voulu tout ça et je devais assumer. Aussi, j'attendis la fin de la musique et sortis enfin de ma Volvo. Pour la première fois depuis que j'habitais ici, je pris un temps infini à faire le chemin jusqu'à mon appartement. Je m'arrêtai longuement à la boîte aux lettres pour lire tous les courriers, chose que je faisais d'habitude en rentrant chez moi. Mais après ça, je n'avais plus aucune excuse pour ne pas y aller. Une fois devant ma porte, je respirai profondément plusieurs fois puis entrai.

A l'intérieur, je pouvais entendre des éclats de rire et je me rendis compte que je n'avais encore jamais entendu Bella rire de cette façon. Je dépassai l'entrée du couloir sur la gauche et pénétrai dans le séjour. Elles se trouvaient cote à cote sur un des canapés et Bella était pliée en deux tant elle riait.

« Bonjour Alice. » dis-je en m'avançant jusqu'au salon. « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demandai-je en me plaçant derrière leur canapé. Une fois que Bella eut repris sa respiration, je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et me penchai pour déposer un timide baiser sur sa joue. Je la sentis se contracter mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre devant Alice et posa même une main sur la mienne.

« Je racontais à Bella la fois où Emmett avait mis des tranches de fromage sous la semelle de tes chaussures de baseball quand on était au lycée. Et la façon dont les gars de l'équipe te regardaient dans les vestiaires tant tu puais des pieds ! »

Bella et Alice se remirent à rire de plus belle.

« Oui, Emmett a toujours été un grand farceur » dis-je entre mes dents avant de relâcher les épaules de Bella. Je vis Bella me jeter un regard en coin, elle se retenait de rire en pinçant ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas riposté ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« Si » répondis-je avant de me tourner et de me diriger vers le frigo prendre une bouteille d'eau. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer un instant en repensant à cela.

« Et ? » s'impatienta-t-elle. Tranquillement, je me retournai, dévissai le bouchon et bus une gorgée.

« Je vais te le dire moi. » dit Alice. J'étais étonnée qu'elle ait réussi à attendre si longtemps avant de cracher le morceau. « Il a été à l'origine de la rumeur qui a circulé sur Emmett. Il a fait courir le bruit qu'Emmett avait un herpès génital, ce qui était un drame pour lui car comme je te l'ai dit, Emmett était un vrai tombeur à l'époque. Du coup, plus aucune fille ne voulait sortir avec lui et sa réputation en a prit un sacré coup ! Heureusement que c'était la fin de l'année et qu'il rentrait à la fac à la rentrée »

« C'est vrai ? » s'amusa Bella. « Je ne pensais pas Edward Cullen capable d'une telle chose » dit-elle en me regardant en penchant la tête de coté alors que je revenais vers elles.

« Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi _mon cœur_ » dis-je à son oreille.

« Je n'en doute pas » me répondit-elle doucement en vrillant son regard dans le mien. Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes puis je tournai la tête vers Alice.

« Est-ce que tu restes manger avec nous ? »

« Pour manger encore de la pizza ou des plats chinois ? Non merci. J'espère que tu es meilleure cuisinière que lui Bella ! » ria-t-elle en me pointant du doigt. « De toute façon, j'ai un appel important à passer, je vais rentrer » dit-elle à Bella en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Comme tu veux » répondis-je poliment. J'aimais autant qu'Alice parte pour pouvoir arrêter cette comédie, elle mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

Les filles se levèrent du salon et s'enlacèrent pour se dire au revoir, puis Bella et moi accompagnâmes Alice jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Bonne soirée les tourtereaux ! On s'appelle Bella, ok ? » dit-elle avant de sortir.

« Bien sûr Alice, bonne soirée » répondit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, nous fîmes chacun un pas en arrière et sans un mot chacun partit dans une direction opposée. Bella repartit vers le salon et moi je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et tirai avec urgence sur ma cravate avant de déboutonner le premier bouton de ma chemise. J'avais besoin d'air.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté immobile, mais tôt ou tard, il allait falloir que je sorte de ma tanière. Rester cloitrer ici n'était pas une solution. Je finis par enlever mon costume et ma chemise et enfilai une tenue plus confortable avant de sortir. Quand je retournai dans le salon, je constatai que Bella était dans la cuisine. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver et était entrain d'ouvrir les placards, elle était sûrement en quête de quelque chose à manger. Elle risquait d'être déçue.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » demandai-je avec amusement. Elle fit un tel sursaut qu'elle faillit laisser tomber la boite de conserve qu'elle tenait.

« Tu m'as fichu la trouille Edward ! » s'écria-t-elle en portant sa main libre au cœur.

« Désolé » dis-je en réprimant difficilement un sourire.

« C'est fou ce que tu a l'air désolé » dit-elle avec ironie en rebaissant les yeux sur la conserve. « Tu sais que cette chose est périmée depuis un an ? »

« C'est possible » dis-je simplement.

« Tu trouves ça normal ? » demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je n'ouvre jamais ce placard. Comme j'ouvre rarement celui de gauche et celui de droite. »

« Alice ne rigolait pas ? Tu es nul en cuisine ? ». Elle semblait de plus en plus atterrée.

« Elle était sérieuse » répondis-je un peu sur la défensive face à sa réaction. « Quoi ? C'est pas une tare à ce que je sache, je suis encore en vie, non ? »

« Mais…et tout ces appareils et ustensiles de cuisine ? ». Elle semblait totalement décontenancée à présent.

« Ma mère. C'est elle qui a acheté tout ça. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils servent, je sais à peine cuire un œuf ». Elle continuait de me regarder avec des grands yeux ronds et elle me mettait très mal à l'aise. Sentant que ce semblant de discussion allait rapidement m'agacer, je fis volte-face et repartis vers le séjour.

En passant près de la console où je posai mes papiers importants, mes yeux se posèrent sur une enveloppe en papier kraft. Maintenant qu'on était seul, l'heure était venue de faire une mise au point. En plus, j'en avais cruellement besoin.

« Bella ? Il faut qu'on parle » dis-je en prenant les papiers à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Je partis m'assoir sur un canapé et Bella vint me rejoindre sans un mot. Elle s'assit sur le canapé d'en face et la grande table basse nous mettait à bonne distance.

_Bien. Ceci est mon bureau, Bella ma cliente et ceci, le contrat. Je fais ça à longueur de journée, il faut juste que je me mette en pilote automatique._

« J'ai ici le contrat de mariage » dis-je en gardant expressément les yeux sur les documents. « Il a été fait par mon avocat, j'ai vérifié, tout est en règle. Il stipule qu'il y a une séparation de biens, ainsi, tout ce que tu acquiers est à toi et seulement à toi. Idem pour ce qui est de mes biens. Ainsi, il n'y aura aucun problème de partage lors du divorce. Concernant celui-ci, il est écrit que tous les frais engagés seront à ma charge et qu'aucune pension ne sera versée à l'issue. Il va de soi que nous ferons un divorce à l'amiable. Es-tu d'accord avec les termes du contrat ? » demandai-je en levant finalement les yeux.

« Oui… Edward, c'est très généreux de ta part de faire ça » dit-elle timidement en vrillant son regard dans le mien. Gêné, je détournai le regard et reportai mon attention sur l'autre document en face de moi.

« J'ai…j'ai également rédigé un autre contrat. Mais cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une sorte de contrat officieux entre nous, comme ça tout sera clair entre nous et sans équivoque. » ajoutai-je après un petit moment.

« Je t'écoute »

« Il est dit que notre mariage prendra fin à l'annonce de ta rémission. Pendant toute la durée de notre union, mon assurance couvrira tous les frais liés à ta maladie. Et…et que ce mariage est un mariage d'intérêt exclusivement. Nous n'avons aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre si ce n'est celles citées plus haut. Voilà ».

_Tu es libre Bella, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de quoique ce soit._

A nouveau, je relevai la tête et regardai Bella. Elle était dans la même position que tout à l'heure mais quand mon regard croisa le sien, elle baissa immédiatement les yeux et contempla ses mains. Je restai la regarder sans rien dire. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient relevés en un chignon lâche et je pouvais voir la peau porcelaine de son cou fin. Involontairement, mes yeux suivirent la courbe de sa gorge et descendirent le long de son sternum où le décolleté de son t-shirt laissait deviner la naissance de ses seins.

« Ne devrait-on pas insérer le fait que je m'engage à jouer le rôle de la femme aimante devant ta famille ? » dit-elle finalement en relevant subitement la tête. Elle leva un sourcil quand elle surprit mon regard. Pour cacher mon malaise, instinctivement, je baissai les yeux sur la feuille que je tenais entre mes mains. Je déglutis péniblement.

« Euh… » bafouillai-je en essayant de comprendre ce que Bella venait de dire. « Non, ça, c'est juste un service que je te demande, tu es libre d'arrêter quand bon te semble. »

« D'accord… » murmura-t-elle après un instant. « Où dois-je signer ? » demanda-t-elle un peu plus fort. Incapable de la regarder après avoir été pris sur le fait, je pris le stylo et le contrat de mariage et les glissai vers elle.

« Il faut que tu parafes en bas de chaque page et tu signes sous ton nom sur la dernière feuille. » expliquai-je en prenant soin de fixer les documents et non Bella. Quand elle eut fini, je lui glissai notre contrat 'officieux' pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

« Voilà. » soupira-t-elle avec résignation.

Je repris tous les papiers et signai à mon tour.

« Je déposerai le contrat chez l'avocat demain, quant à notre arrangement, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais le mettre dans mon coffre » dis-je en levant de nouveau les yeux furtivement.

« Tu as un coffre ici ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui. Pour mes affaires mais surtout pour les documents confidentiels de mes clients. Il m'arrive souvent de travailler chez moi. » expliquai-je.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Un lourd silence s'abattit entre nous pendant quelques secondes.

« Ok…bon…voilà, c'est fait ! » dit-elle avec nervosité avant de se lever. « Je…Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose à manger… » continua-t-elle en pointant avec absence la cuisine.

« Tu ne trouveras rien, comme l'a dit Alice, je suis un adepte des commandes par téléphone. Pour moi, faire des courses se résume à acheter de la bière la plupart du temps. »

« Bravo Edward, tu as tout compris aux messages de lutte contre l'obésité et aux maladies cardio-vasculaires. La prochaine fois que je vais à l'hôpital, viens avec moi pour faire un contrôle de cholestérol ! » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Merci Bella, heureusement que tu es venue ici pour me dire ça. Tu me sauves la vie !» dis-je avec sarcasme. J'avais le droit à ce discours sans arrêt avec mon père, j'étais son grand désespoir.

Son sourire se fana instantanément. Elle soupira et roula des yeux avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre. Je me levai à mon tour et passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux en soufflant. Après l'échange qu'on avait eu, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Je pris les documents en les reposai sur la console en allant dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la douche, je fis couler l'eau froide directement sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de jurer sous la sensation glacée sur ma peau.

Cette cohabitation commençait plutôt mal. Ça faisait à peine une heure que j'étais rentré et déjà mon corps avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas demander à Bella de porter un col roulé !

_Une tenue de nonne n'y changerait rien Cullen…_

Ça allait être encore plus dur que je ne l'imaginais et pour la première fois, je me demandais si j'arriverais à résister. Comment vivre avec une personne qui vous attire inexplicablement sans poser les yeux sur elle ? Le rempart que j'avais bâti depuis ma rupture avec Tanya commençait se fissurer dangereusement. Ça me terrifiait.

Je me dépêchai de terminer ma douche puis sortis pour me sécher. Machinalement, je pris une serviette et l'enroulai nonchalamment autour de ma taille puis attrapai une autre serviette pour frotter mes cheveux. Par habitude, je ramassai mes habits et me dirigeai vers la porte de la salle de bain pour sortir. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je sursautai en trouvant Bella en face de moi, son poing en l'air tandis que son autre main tenait le téléphone. Complètement surprise elle aussi, elle se figea immédiatement. Nous étions totalement paralysés par la situation, mais le plus embarrassé, c'était bien moi. Je me sentais démuni avec ma serviette autour de ma taille et voir Bella descendre lentement les yeux de haut en bas sur mon corps n'arrangea rien.

« Je…euh…le téléphone…enfin, je veux dire… ta mère… » bafouilla Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » murmurai-je en fermant mes yeux pour ne pas me laisser déstabiliser. J'entendis Bella inspirer.

« Je me suis permise de répondre, elle voulait savoir si ça tenait toujours pour ton anniversaire. Je…je voulais te le demander à travers la porte mais…enfin voilà quoi. » expliqua-t-elle avec gêne. J'ouvris les yeux. « Désolée, ça aurait pu attendre, je suis stupide. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant de se retourner et partir.

« Bella ! » l'interpellai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. « En fait…chaque année, pour mon anniversaire, on a l'habitude d'aller faire du bateau dans la baie et de pique-niquer sur la plage. Tout le monde est réuni. C'est une sorte de…une sorte de tradition, mais si tu préfères ne pas y aller… ou si tu as quelque chose d'autre de prévu, je- »

« Non, ça va. Je viendrai avec toi » dit-elle en se tournant légèrement puis en levant les yeux sur moi. « Je n'ai jamais fait de bateau » finit-elle avec une esquisse de sourire avant de continuer sa route et disparaitre dans la pièce d'à coté.

Je m'adossai au chambranle de la porte et laissai tomber ma tête en arrière. J'avais oublié mon anniversaire et cette lubie de mes parents d'aller pique-niquer. Peut être qu'avec Bella cette sortie annuelle me semblerait moins ennuyeuse…

_Bella va sûrement se mettre en maillot bain, ce sera tout sauf ennuyeux…_

Non, non, et non ! Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ce genre de choses. Je me décollai du mur et m'engouffrai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Quand je fus prêt, je partis rejoindre Bella, elle était au salon et sortait des sacs tous les habits achetés.

« Tu as survécu au shopping avec Alice ? » dis-je pour essayer d'engager la conversation malgré la crispation dans ma voix.

« Ça s'est très bien passé puisque ce n'était pas pour moi les achats, je n'ai pas eu d'essayages à faire. » dit-elle à mon attention en haussant les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'as trainé dans un centre commercial rien que pour m'acheter des vêtements ? » paniquai-je un peu à l'idée que Bella participe à cette activité.

« Exactement. Mais il n'y a pas que des _vêtements_ qu'on t'a choisi… » dit-elle en plongeant sa main dans un autre sac. Je fronçai les sourcils. « C'est fou ce que la lingerie homme peut être sexy ! » s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant un boxer.

« Vous m'avez choisi des boxers ?! » m'énervai-je avant d'arracher des mains celui que Bella tenait. Bella se mit à rire devant mon embarras. « C'est pas drôle Bella ! J'ai accepté qu'Alice m'achète des habits mais elle prend un peu trop de libertés là ! »

« Mon cher mari, il faut vraiment que t'apprennes à te détendre ! » dit-elle avec cynisme en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Je te connais depuis moins d'un mois, mais je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, t'es si prévisible ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Nous étions face à face et seulement une trentaine centimètres nous séparait.

« Je suis prévisible, hein ? » chuchotai-je alors que nous nous défiions du regard. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête doucement tandis que ses magnifiques yeux chocolat ne quittaient pas les miens. En baissant mes yeux, je vis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et laisser passer son souffle de plus en plus rapide à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder autre chose que cette bouche tentante. Soudainement, le portable de Bella sonna et brisa la sorte de transe dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été hypnotisé contre ma volonté, je détestais ça.

« Excuse-moi » dit-elle avant de s'échapper et répondre à son appel dans sa chambre.

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Chaque jour qui passait était de plus en plus difficile et je n'osais même pas imaginer le défi qu'allait représenter cette journée en mer.

* * *

**_* Les Quatre saisons de Vivaldi, L'estate, _****_Concerto n° 2 en sol mineur, op. 8, presto. _**

**Alors, rencontre E/B : fait, mariage : fait ; rencontre avec les Cullen : fait ; rencontre A/J : fait… ; La suite ? Voulez-vous (enfin) savoir ce qu'il y a eu entre Eddy et Tanya ? Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, vous saurez tout la prochaine fois je pense ^_^.**

**Certains d'entre vous m'ont dit d'arrêter de papillonner des yeux sous peine de crampes…Vous avez peut être raison^^. Si je fais des yeux de cocker, j'aurais le droit à des reviews ? *fait ses plus beau yeux de cocker***


	8. Edwardland

**Hola everybody !  
**

**Vous savez que je vous adore ? Vous êtes les lecteurs les plus géniaux. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre assiduité et pour ****me ****faire l'honneur de donner vos impressions !**

**Concernant ce chapitre, les amateurs de longs chapitres seront contents de voir que je me suis lâchée encore cette fois et que malgré ça, il n'y a pas toutes les choses dont je voulais parler…enfin, vous comprendrez à la fin.**

**Bref. Il est question ici du maillot de bain de Bella et du bateau des Cullen, pour vous aider à les visualiser, j'ai mis deux liens de photos sur mon profil. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir, que ce chapitre est rédigé entièrement du POV Bella, et oui je sais…**

**J'aurais un petit aparté à faire aussi : Pour celles et ceux qui suivent la fic de ma sœur Giaah ('L'ACCORD'), elle tient à vous dire qu'elle est désolée pour le retard mais des problèmes de logistique l'empêchent de poster, elle devrait pouvoir le faire d'ici une semaine. Elle vous présente ses excuses.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent bla bla bla bla…**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey ;-)**

Chapitre 8 : « Edwardland »

_« Je suis prévisible, hein ? » chuchotai-je alors que nous nous défiions du regard. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête doucement tandis que ses magnifiques yeux chocolat ne quittaient pas les miens. En baissant mes yeux, je vis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et laisser passer son souffle de plus en plus rapide à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder autre chose que cette bouche tentante. Soudainement, le portable de Bella sonna et brisa la sorte de transe dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été hypnotisé contre ma volonté, je détestais ça._

_« Excuse-moi » dit-elle avant de s'échapper et répondre à son appel dans sa chambre._

_Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et pris ma tête entre mes mains._

_Chaque jour qui passait était de plus en plus difficile et je n'osais même pas imaginer le défi qu'allait représenter cette journée en mer._

POV Bella

Tremblante, je plongeai ma main dans mon sac à main pour trouver un portable introuvable.

« Mer-de ! » m'énervai-je en entendant cette maudite sonnerie sans pouvoir atteindre l'appareil. Finalement, je pris mon sac et renversai le tout sur le lit avec agacement.

« Allo ! » dis-je sèchement sans prendre le temps de regarder l'identifiant.

« _Je dérange on dirait…J'interromps quelque chose peut être ? »_ demanda Alice avec un sourire dans la voix. Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur le lit et plaquai ma main sur mon front avant de repousser quelques mèches.

« Alice… » soupirai-je. Je ne savais pas si j'étais soulagée ou contrariée qu'elle me téléphone à ce moment. « Tu n'interromps rien du tout. Edward et moi…discutions simplement ».

_« Tant mieux. Bon alors faut que je te raconte Bella ! »_ dit-elle avec excitation. _« Quand je suis rentrée chez moi tout à l'heure, tu peux pas savoir dans quel état de nervosité j'étais, je crois que j'ai composé au moins trois fois son numéro mais j'ai raccroché avant qu'il réponde tant j'étais stressée ! J'étais sur le point de me lancer pour de bon quand soudain mon téléphone sonna avant que je fasse quoique ce soit ! Et c'était lui ! »_

« Formidable Alice… » dis-je avec lassitude. Je ne voulais pas la vexer mais je n'étais vraiment pas en état de l'écouter avec attention et encore moins de compatir à son bonheur. J'avais un problème plus important qui occupait tout mon esprit et qui se trouvait actuellement dans la pièce d'à coté.

Après notre entrevue à midi entre Edward et moi, j'étais bien décidée à lui faire comprendre qu'il allait devoir mettre un peu du sien pour que notre cohabitation soit vivable. Mais depuis mon après-midi avec Alice, un bon nombre de choses avaient changé. Pour commencer, elle m'avait parlé d'un Edward différent de celui que je connaissais. Certes, _son_ Edward et _mon_ Edward partageaient la même timidité et la même réserve, mais le sien était plus attachant et moins coincé que le mien. J'avais presque eu du mal à croire à toutes les anecdotes qu'elle m'avait raconté sur lui en rentrant ici.

Quand Edward était arrivé, j'avais voulu croire un instant qu'il était le même que ce frère qu'Alice m'avait décrit. J'avais tenté de mettre de coté l'agacement qu'il m'inspirait et fait l'effort d'être courtoise pour apprendre à le connaitre davantage, mais il était d'une susceptibilité incroyable avec moi. Je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui, ni quelle attitude adopter.

_Certainement pas celle que tu as eu quand il est sorti de la douche Bella, et encore moins celle de tout à l'heure…_

_« Bella, tu m'écoutes oui ?! »_ dit Alice avec insistance en me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Hein ? Ah euh…oui, oui Alice » mentis-je.

_« Mouai… »_ répondit-elle avec scepticisme. _« Enfin bref, il m'a dit que… »_.

Voir Edward sortir de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille avait été un véritable choc pour moi. Cette image allait me hanter, et pas dans le mauvais sens du terme… si le régime pizza-bière donnait un tel résultat, j'allais vite m'y mettre moi aussi. Edward n'était pas comme tous ces mecs musclés à force de gonflette, lui était long et fin mais parfaitement dessiné, et j'avais failli m'évanouir quand mes yeux avaient glissé à mon insu sur le 'V' de sa ceinture abdominale, à peine dissimulé par sa serviette. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais réussi à trouver la force d'articuler la raison de ma présence.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, je n'avais même pas montré de réserve quant à la sortie en famille prévu le samedi de la semaine suivante, à ce moment je croyais bien que j'avais été prête à dire oui à n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il soit dans mon champ de vision.

_« …tu peux pas t'imaginer tout ce qu'on a en commun ! »_ continua Alice. Je réfléchis un bref instant à ses mots. Jasper et Alice ? Des points en commun ? Même si je la connaissais depuis peu, Alice semblait totalement différente de Jasper. Mais si elle le disait, pourquoi la contrarier ? Je préférais la laisser faire son monologue, je n'avais pas envie d'argumenter maintenant, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées sur ce que j'avais été sur le point de faire tout à l'heure.

J'avais failli commettre l'irréparable.

Pour tenter d'effacer l'image d'Edward torse nu, j'avais décidé de me venger en l'asticotant avec les boxers qu'Alice et moi avions achetés. Sauf qu'il m'avait bien eu quand il s'était approché dangereusement de moi. Comment oublier un tel souvenir quand l'homme en question se tient à quelques centimètres de vous, les cheveux humides et dégageant une odeur à vous damner ? Et je ne parlais pas de ses yeux émeraude qui vous dévisageaient avec intensité…Si Alice n'avait pas appelé, j'aurais été sur le point d'enfreindre ma règle n°3, à savoir, ne plus jamais l'embrasser. Et si cela était arrivé, je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé. Edward aurait sûrement piqué une colère noire, il m'avait assez fait comprendre que notre situation était purement intéressée avec son attitude tendue et ses contrats.

Il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse, je ne voulais pas donner raison à Jasper.

_« …et donc il faut que tu commences à préparer le terrain Bella. Je compte sur toi. » _finit-elle.

« Attends, attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Préparer le terrain ? » paniquai-je en réalisant ses propos.

_« Ok Bella, j'ai compris. Edward est là et il est entrain de te faire des choses, c'est ça ? »_

« Quoi ?! Mais non enfin ! »

_« T'es pas super attentive à ce que je vois… »_

« Pardon Alice, excuse-moi. J'ai juste pas compris ce que tu me demandais » mentis-je.

_« Je t'ai dit qu'Edward est méfiant avec les garçons que je fréquente, mais comme Jasper est ton meilleur ami, tu es par conséquent ma meilleure alliée pour m'éviter tout tracas avec mon frère. Je te le laisse le soin de mettre en condition Edward. »_ expliqua-t-elle

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! » m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant brusquement sur mon lit. Elle pouvait pas me faire ça !

_« Ecoute Bella, je t'en supplie ! C'est la première fois qu'un mec me fait cet effet là, j'ai pas envie de passer à coté de ça à cause de mon frangin. Jasper ne mérite pas d'être interrogé par la Gestapo, la honte ! Alors tous mes espoirs reposent sur tes épaules Bella »_

« Rien que ça… ». J'étais désespérée mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. « Tu me revaudras ça ! » grognai-je.

_« Merci Bella, je t'adore ! Bon allez, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, il faut que j'appelle Kate ! »_

« D'accord, salut Alice » répondis-je avec soulagement.

_« A plus ! »_ dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je refermai mon portable et me laissai retomber sur le dos en soufflant. Cette journée était un véritable enfer.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je en parler maintenant à Edward, ou attendre un peu ? Non en fait la question était, voulais-je le faire maintenant ou retarder l'échéance le plus loin possible ? En temps normal j'aurais pris le taureau par les cornes, mais avec Edward je n'étais sûre de rien, en plus l'ambiance était déjà bien assez tendue comme ça entre nous, ce n'était peut être pas la peine de mettre de l'huile sur le feu dès ce soir. Avant d'en arriver là, il fallait que j'appelle Jasper. Je me levai du lit et recherchai son numéro dans mon répertoire tout en m'avançant vers la baie vitrée où les derniers rayons du soleil transperçaient.

_« Bella ? »_ dit Jasper avec un sourire dans la voix. Ok, il était encore sur son nuage lui aussi, il allait vite redescendre.

« Jazz, toi et moi, on est dans la merde » dis-je avec sérieux.

_« Parle pour toi, personnellement, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti depuis longtemps »_

« Je suis contente que tu sois débarrassé de Maria et que tu aies accroché avec Alice, non pardon, que tu aies craqué pour Alice, mais à cause de ça on a un sérieux problème mon gars » dis-je.

_« Comment ça 'j'ai craqué pour Alice' ? »_ demanda-t-il.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule Jazz ? T'es pas le seul à voir ce genre de choses ! » dis-je avec agacement.

_« Donc tu admets avoir craqué pour Cullen ! »_ s'écria-t-il avec victoire. Je pestai contre lui.

« T'es chiant Jazz ! Je ne dirai rien ! Et de toute façon, c'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler » bougonnai-je. Je l'entendais rire à l'autre bout du fil, il devait jubiler. Il avait fait exprès de me piéger.

_« Je crois savoir de quel problème tu veux me parler, et je te répondrai que c'est ton problème à toi et Cullen, pas le mien. Je n'ai aucune obligation de mentir à Alice moi… »_ me taquina-t-il.

« T'as mangé un clown ce soir ou quoi ? Faut que t'arrête de fréquenter Jake mon vieux ! » m'énervai-je devant son manque de sérieux.

_« C'est bon Bella, du calme ! J'ai pas l'intention de faire foirer ton plan avec Cullen et te foutre dans la merde. Je vais essayer de garder votre secret pour le moment, je dis bien essayer. De toute façon, je ne sais pas où ça me mener tout ça, je connais Alice depuis quelques heures seulement, ça se peut que ça n'ira pas plus loin. »_

« T'es sérieux là ? Ça ira bien plus loin cette histoire ! » m'exclamai-je.

_« Ouai…je crois aussi »_ répondit-il. Au ton de sa voix je pouvais aisément l'imaginer avec un sourire niais sur son visage. Je me retournai et m'adossai à la vitre avant de soupirer lourdement. _« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Cullen ? »_

Juste à ce moment, on frappa à ma porte.

« Bella, tu veux quoi comme pizza ? » demanda Edward à travers la porte.

« Euh…une pizza au fromage » dis-je sans trop réfléchir.

_« Une pizza ?! »_ dit Jasper en éclatant de rire. _« Sans blague ! Il ne t'a même pas fait un diner aux chandelles ? »_

« Pour ça, il faudrait attendre que Jake devienne hétéro ! Ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Edward et moi avons décidé de simuler la version du mariage routinier, tu sais quand le mari préfère passer plus de temps au travail que de rentrer écouter les jérémiades de sa femme, et évidemment dans ce genre de mariage il n'y a plus aucune relation sexuelle… » dis-je avec humour.

_« Un mariage au bord du divorce en somme »_

« C'est tout à fait ça » dis-je en riant. « Tiens en parlant d'Edward… »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? »_ demanda Jasper avec une pointe d'irritation.

« A moi rien, mais toi par contre, t'as intérêt à faire profil bas avec sa sœur »

_« Comment ça ? »_

« Tu te souviens comment Jake et toi avez agi avec James ? Eh bien Edward c'est rien à coté parait-il. Il est de la vieille école quand il s'agit des prétendants de sa petite sœur, et Emmett n'est pas loin derrière apparemment »

_« Tu plaisantes ? Avec James c'était justifié, c'était un vrai connard ! Je ne suis pas lui »_

« Je sais Jazz, je sais…Mais je te laisse juste imaginer l'attitude d'Edward, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit toujours justifié avec lui. Donc, je te conseille de faire ami-ami avec lui si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec le nez pété et trois côtes cassées. Alors de mon coté, je vais essayer de le préparer, et de ton coté, t'essayes du mieux possible de garder notre secret face à Alice, ok ? » proposai-je. Ça ne m'engageait pas à grand-chose puisque j'avais déjà cette mission à remplir.

_« Pff…j'en reviens pas ! Je vais devoir faire de la lèche à Cullen pour sortir avec sa sœur, je rêve ! »_

« En attendant, si _Cullen_ n'était pas là, tu ne connaitrais pas sa sœur, alors sois gentil un peu » dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

_« Tu dois avoir vraiment craqué pour lui Bee pour le défendre comme ça ! »_ ria-t-il. Je levai les yeux au ciel. _« Ok, je vais faire de mon mieux, je te promets »_

« Merci Jazz, je t'aime » dis-je.

_« Moi aussi Bella, je t'aime. Bonne soirée »_

« Bonne soirée » répondis-je avec un pincement au cœur avant de raccrocher.

Je soufflai profondément et me retournai pour voir la vue. La pénombre avait commencé à tomber et les premières lumières avaient fait leurs apparitions dans les bâtiments dans face. Il fallait que je ressemble mon courage une fois de plus et affronter Edward pour un dernier round ce soir. Je rangeai toutes les affaires étalées sur mon lit dans mon sac à main, puis sortis de la pièce.

Edward était installé dans le canapé qui faisait face à la télévision et regardait celle-ci.

« C'était Alice. » dis-je avec gêne en m'approchant de lui. Il hocha la tête sans me regarder et continuait de zapper. Pendant une fraction de seconde je me demandai s'il valait mieux que je m'installe à coté de lui pour pouvoir regarder la TV droit devant moi, ou plutôt me mettre à bonne distance de lui et m'installer sur un des canapés latéraux sachant que je devrais tourner la tête.

_Bella, tu ne vs pas faire de la trigonométrie et calculer les angles non plus ?_

Je pris sur moi et m'installai à coté de lui en prenant soin de laisser au bon mètre entre nous. C'était un bon compromis. Nous restâmes de longues minutes ainsi, sans échanger un mot, le regard fixé droit devant nous.

Quand la sonnette retentit, Edward se leva d'un bond comme si on l'avait brûlé et se rua vers l'entrée. Je l'entendis parler au livreur de pizza puis il réapparut les bras chargés de deux cartons. Il vint les poser sur la table basse puis alla dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que tu veux une bière Bella ? » demanda-t-il.

« Volontiers » répondis-je en ouvrant les cartons. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la grimace en découvrant quelques lanières de poivrons sur ma pizza.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant avec la bouteille de bière qu'il me tendait les poivrons que j'étais entrain d'enlever.

« Non, ils se sentent toujours obligés de faire 'joli' en mettant des trucs de ce genre. Or si je voulais des poivrons, j'aurais précisé 'une pizza avec des poivrons'. Et tu sais ce qui m'énerve par-dessus tout ? C'est qu'ils te font payer les suppléments que tu demandes, mais quand il s'agit d'enlever des ingrédients, alors là, tu peux rêver pour qu'ils diminuent le prix en conséquence ! » débitai-je avec agacement en enlevant chaque poivron avec rage comme s'ils étaient la cause de tous mes maux. Quand je relevai la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait, je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant sourire en coin alors qu'il ouvrait son carton de pizza.

« Serais-tu entrain de te moquer par hasard ? » demandai-je ayant du mal à ne pas sourire moi aussi.

« Je ne me permettrais pas, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi » acquiesça-t-il. Je restai le regarder sans broncher tant j'étais stupéfaite qu'il partage mon avis. Une première, même s'il ne s'agissait que de pizza. « Moi j'adore les poivrons, mais je déteste les olives noires. J'ai beau leur dire que je n'en veux pas, ils n'en n'ont rien à faire, à croire que le fait de mettre des olives sur une pizza est ancré dans les gênes des pizzaïolos » ajouta-t-il en enlevant à son tour ses olives.

« Ça te dit un échange ? » proposai-je timidement. « J'adore les olives noires… ». Nous nous sourîmes et il prit mes poivrons tandis que j'attrapai ses olives.

Après cette mini-conversation des plus banales, le silence reprit place entre nous. Après manger, Edward prit son ordinateur sur ses genoux et sa paperasse, et se mit à travailler tandis que je faisais défiler les chaines TV en quête d'un programme potable. Mais au bout d'une heure, je me rendis à l'évidence, j'étais incapable de fixer mon attention sur ce maudit écran. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lorgner de temps en temps dans la direction d'Edward et imaginer son torse nu à travers son vieux t-shirt universitaire, sans compter son odeur qui chatouillait mes narines à chaque fois qu'il bougeait ou agitait une feuille de papier.

Je commençais sérieusement à débloquer. Il fallait que je me soigne.

Prétextant être fatiguée, je me levai et partis dans ma chambre m'enfermer. Je fis quelques pas devant le lit pour me calmer puis décidai d'aller me coucher, c'était sûrement la fatigue qui me mettait dans cet état pathétique.

Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, je rêvai d'Edward Cullen d'une manière à faire rougir la jeune femme que j'étais.

Le lendemain, ma première journée avec Angela fut libératrice. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être revenue une personne 'normale' et non plus la cancéreuse que je voyais parfois dans le regard de Jasper ou d'Edward. Voulant profiter de ce bref moment de bonheur, je décidai de repousser encore un peu le moment où je dirai tout à Angela sur mon mariage bidon, je n'étais plus à un jour près. Après le boulot, je décidai de passer au supermarché faire quelques courses, j'avais beau aimer la pizza et la cuisine chinoise, je n'avais pas envie de me nourrir que de ça. Et puis je rêvais d'utiliser sa cuisine, je sentais que ça allait être mon nouveau terrain de jeu.

Pendant un moment j'errais dans les rayons du magasin ne sachant pas quoi acheter. Qu'aimait manger Edward ? Tout ce que j'avais recueilli comme informations jusqu'à présent était qu'il n'aimait pas les olives noires, aimait la pizza, les plats chinois et le poisson. Je n'étais pas très familière avec la cuisine du poisson mais la mère de Jasper pourrait me donner une bonne recette si je lui téléphonais. Je décidai de prendre de prendre deux belles dorades et des légumes pour ce soir, puis finis le reste de mes courses avant de rentrer me mettre aux fourneaux.

Après avoir appelé Lily, la mère de Jasper, je préparai mes papillotes. Edward rentra juste quand je terminai et je fus contente qu'il ne voie rien pour garder la surprise.

_Tu te prends pour une vraie ménagère Bella, bravo !_

Je me dépêchai de rentrer le tout dans le four quand il s'approcha de la cuisine voir ce que je faisais.

« Il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine Bella » dit-il avec gêne en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu l'aurais fait à ma place peut être ? » demandai-je avec sourire en essuyant mes mains sur le torchon. « Rassure-toi, pour moi c'est un vrai plaisir de cuisiner surtout dans une cuisine pareille » rajoutai-je avant qu'il ne prenne la mouche.

Quand le diner fut prêt, nous nous installâmes à la table à manger.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je mange à cette table » dit-il avec gêne quand je le servis.

J'étais sur le point de répliquer mais je m'abstins au dernier moment, tout ce qui sortirait de ma bouche aurait risqué de ruiner le peu de détente qu'il y avait entre nous, et je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour ce que j'avais à lui demander.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demandai-je ne le voyant se figer devant sa papillote qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« Si…si bien sûr. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à manger du poisson ce soir…Merci » dit-il.

Tandis que nous mangions en silence, je tournai et retournai dans ma tête la manière dont j'allais aborder le sujet urgent qui me taraudait. En plein milieu du repas, je me levai pour chercher de l'eau.

« Edward ? » l'appelai-je en remplissant la carafe au robinet. Lui parler sans le regarder serait peut être plus facile.

« Oui ? »

« J'accepte de rencontrer le médecin dont a parlé ton père » dis-je de but en blanc. Ok, ce n'était pas vraiment la manière que j'avais imaginé pour aborder le sujet, mais le mal était fait. Je fermai les yeux, attendant ses sarcasmes.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il avec sincérité. Je rouvris les yeux et me retournai pour voir s'il ne plaisantait pas. Incapable de formuler une réponse à voix haute, j'acquiesçai. « D'accord, je l'appellerai demain. » dit-il doucement en jouant nerveusement avec sa fourchette.

« Merci » murmurai-je en me rasseyant à table. Je n'en revenais pas, non seulement il m'avait épargné ses commentaires mais il ne m'avait pas posé de questions sur mon revirement. Peut-être était-ce le moment d'engager la conversation sur le cas Jasper-Alice ?

« Excuse-moi, je ne me sens pas bien » dit-il soudainement en se levant de table avant de courir vers la salle de bain. J'attendis quelques minutes mais voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, je me dirigeai à mon tour vers la salle de bain.

« Ça va Edward ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demandai-je avec hésitation à travers la porte.

« Le poisson n'est pas passé je pense, je suis désolé. Finis ton repas, j'en ai pour une minute » répondit-il.

Après cet épisode malencontreux, la soirée se déroula comme celle de la veille, Edward travailla sur son ordi et je partis au lit encore plus tôt. A la fin de cette deuxième soirée ici, un premier bilan s'imposait. Je devais l'admettre, il était moins négatif que je ne le pensais, certes, la tension entre nous était toujours palpable, mais le silence avait remplacé les sarcasmes et Edward était un peu moins distant. Un petit peu.

Et pourtant je n'étais pas soulagée. Si Edward commençait à se radoucir, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de le détester. Le seul bastion que je possédais allait flancher rapidement à ce rythme. La lutte sera dure mais je tiendrai bon, cette fois-ci je ne souffrirai pas.

Pendant le weekend, Edward et moi nous étions à peine croisés. N'ayant pas le courage de rester avec lui deux longues journées, j'avais préféré passer mon samedi et mon dimanche avec Jake. Au moins avec lui, je pouvais penser à autre chose qu'aux Cullen et retrouver un peu ma vie d'avant. Cependant j'avais du m'occuper d'un problème assez ardu. Ce n'était pas le tout d'aller fêter l'anniversaire d'Edward sur un bateau, mais il avait fallu que je lui trouve un cadeau, or mes moyens étaient plus que limités et surtout je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais lui offrir.

Quand je rentrai le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, Edward n'était pas là. Aussi, je décidai de profiter de son absence en testant sa super baignoire et en me prélassant avec délectation. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée, mais quand ma peau commença sérieusement à rivaliser avec celle d'un pruneau, je décidai qu'il était temps de se sécher. J'étais toujours seule en sortant de la salle de bain, j'étais presque curieuse de savoir où était Edward.

J'étais au salon entrain de nettoyer mon matériel photo quand j'entendis la serrure de la porte d'entrée s'actionner. Instinctivement, je levai la tête vers l'entrée et vis un Edward tout en sueur pénétrer dans le séjour.

« Tu es déjà là » dit-il. Incapable de le quitter des yeux, je me contentai d'acquiescer tout en continuant de nettoyer l'objectif de mon appareil avec absence. « Je suis allé taper quelques balles » ajouta-t-il avant de prendre le bas de son t-shirt entre ses mains et d'essuyer son visage.

_Edward Cullen, cachez ce 'V' que je ne saurais voir ! *_

C'était trop pour moi. Je baissai immédiatement les yeux sur mon chiffon et me concentrai pour ne pas m'évanouir.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier tu sais » chuchotai-je. Réponse purement formatée, j'étais plus que contente de savoir ce qu'il était parti faire en réalité.

J'eus à peine conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé quand je l'entendis revenir au salon, laissant une odeur de savon enivrante sur son passage.

« Ça doit être propre maintenant je pense » dit-il soudainement.

« Hein ? ». De quoi parlait-il ? Je levai la tête vers lui et le trouvai appuyé au dossier du canapé à moins de deux mètres de moi.

« L'objectif. Je mets quiconque au défi de trouver une poussière dessus » continua-t-il devant mon air hébété.

Je regardai avec attention ce que je tenais dans mes mains, je n'avais même pas réalisé que je passai toujours le même chiffon sur le même appareil depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Me sentant ridicule par mon comportement, je reposai le tout sur la table basse et commençai à tout ranger.

« Bella ? »

« Hum ? ». Je continuai de ranger mon matériel sans le regarder pour cacher mon embarras.

« Jasper vient avec toi demain ? » demanda-t-il. Edward avec contacté le docteur Montès et il avait accepté de me rencontrer dès lundi dans la matinée.

« Euh non. Je ne lui en ai même pas parlé à vrai dire, je vais me faire trucider pour ça, mais il a trop de travail, je ne veux pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes. Et puis je peux endurer ça seule » répondis-je en bouclant ma sacoche.

« Je ne suis donc pas le seul à subir le comportement d'indépendance de Bella Swan ? » me taquina-t-il.

« Te voilà soulagé ? » répondis-je avec sécheresse en me levant. Quand je l'entendis pouffer, je me retournai et lui fis les gros yeux.

« Ok, ok…excuse-moi, c'est juste que j'avais presque oublié tes sarcasmes »

« Tu peux parler ! » m'exclamai-je en m'éloignant.

« Bella attends ! »

« Quoi ?! » m'écriai-je avec exaspération en me retournant.

« J'ai peu d'espoirs quant à ta réponse, mais je vais quand même me lancer, tel un kamikaze »

« Accouche Edward ! » m'énervai-je sous ses sous-entendus.

« Je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'accompagner demain » dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Pourquoi ? » lançai-je avec stupéfaction.

« Parce que » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est pas une réponse 'parce que'. »

« Parce que si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Ça doit pas être facile » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas à ma place » répondis-je entre mes dents.

« C'est vrai pardon ! Bella Swan est la femme la plus forte du monde, elle peut tout faire toute seule et n'a besoin de personne, surtout pas d'un ami qui se préoccupe de sa santé ! J'ai compris, bataille pas vas ! » s'écria-t-il avant d'aller à la cuisine.

Je restai sans voix, plantée au beau milieu du séjour. Il avait encore une fois de plus réussis à semer le chaos dans mon esprit. J'étais en colère après lui, et pas seulement envers la condescendance qu'il avait employée mais aussi sur la véracité de ses propos. J'avais réellement la trouille d'y aller seule.

Je fis demi-tour et me précipitai vers la cuisine. Edward était entrain de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo. Je m'approchai de lui et mis mon poing sur la hanche et le pointai du doigt avec l'autre main.

« Ok le bon Samaritain ! Tu peux venir avec moi, mais je te préviens, tu resteras dans la salle d'attente ! » m'exclamai-je avant de faire volte-face et m'éloigner.

« D'accord… » répondit-il avec lenteur en me regardant comme s'il se demandait si j'étais saine d'esprit.

« Ah ! Et une dernière chose… » ajoutai-je en me retournant. « Ne laisse pas le frigo ouvert aussi longtemps, c'est mauvais ! ». Je n'attendis pas mon reste et m'éclipsai vers ma chambre en vitesse.

Je me jetai à plat ventre sur mon lit et tapai des poings sur le matelas pour évacuer ma colère. Je venais de dire à Edward qu'il pouvait venir avec moi à la clinique, je n'en revenais pas ! Mais pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Je poussai un petit cri d'exaspération contre le matelas pour étouffer le bruit. Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours à ses fins avec moi ?

_Peut être parce qu'il a utilisé le mot 'ami' et que ça t'a touché plus que tu ne l'aurais pensé…_

Le lundi matin je partis tout de même travailler, le rendez-vous n'était pas avant dix heures et j'avais besoin de m'occuper. Tandis qu'Angela s'occupait des clients, je m'attelais aux développements et aux autres petites tâches qui la dépannaient. Je regardai ma montre, il me restait encore un peu de temps, la clinique se trouvait à deux pâtés de maison d'ici et je pouvais y aller à pied. Edward devait m'attendre là-bas.

« Bella ? » appela Angela en passant la tête par la porte.

« Oui ? » répondis-je en regardant un négatif à travers la lumière.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui te demande. Il dit être ton mari…» dit-elle avec inquiétude. Je laissai tomber le négatif et regardai Angela. J'avais l'impression que le sang s'était échappé de mon visage. « Tu…tu veux que j'appelle la police Bella ? »

« Non, non ! » répondis-je en secouant ma main. « Ça doit être une blague ! » dis-je en feignant de rire. Je passai devant Angela et entrai avec fracas dans la boutique. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Edward ? » murmurai-je entre mes dents en agrippant sa manche pour l'éloigner d'Angela.

« J'ai eu Alice au téléphone ce matin et on est arrivé à mentionner la boutique. Comme c'était sur ma route je voulais te rendre service et te prendre en passant. »

« Tu ne me rends pas du tout service en fait, pourquoi tu t'es présenté comme mon mari, bon sang ?! » chuchotai-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers Angela derrière le comptoir.

« Je vois, elle n'est pas au courant…Désolé. Allons-y alors ».

Je hochai la tête et partis prendre vite fait mon sac derrière le comptoir.

« Il faut que j'y aille Angie. A cet après-midi ! » lui dis-je rapidement avant de m'éloigner.

« A tout à l'heure Bella. Au revoir monsieur…» dit Angela.

« Cullen. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Edward. » répondit celui-ci en me tenant la porte pour sortir.

_Merde !_

Angela était perspicace, toutes les pièces du puzzle allaient se mettre en place dans son esprit. J'allais devoir m'expliquer en rentrant et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on retardait trop l'échéance…

« Tu m'en veux ? » demanda Edward quand nous étions dans la salle d'attente. C'était la première fois que l'un d'entre nous disait quelque chose depuis que nous avions quitté la boutique d'Angela.

« Non. » répondis-je froidement. Ce qui était vrai car c'était à moi que j'en voulais, mais je n'étais pas en état de prendre des pincettes avec lui à cet instant. J'étais complètement nerveuse et je ne savais pas ce qui me stressait le plus. Rencontrer le docteur ou le fait d'avoir Edward assis à coté de moi participant à un événement de ma vie privée.

« Il faut que je te dise un truc Bella » dit-il.

« J'ai peur… »

« Quand j'ai téléphoné à Eleazar, je lui ai dit que t'étais ma femme »

« Quoi ? Je croyais que tu m'avais fait passer pour la femme d'un de tes clients ! » m'exclamai-je à voix basse.

« Oui…ben non en fait. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être un plus s'il savait que tu étais la belle-fille de Carlisle ». Je soupirai et pris ma tête entre mes mains. « Il est tenu au secret médical, il dira rien »

« De toute façon, ça m'est égal. Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à cacher mon cancer. »

« Mme Cullen ? Le docteur Montès va vous recevoir dans un instant » dit une employée avec sourire. Je tournai la tête vers Edward et répétai silencieusement 'Mme Cullen ?'.

« Je te rappelle qu'on est marié, il n'y a rien d'anormal pour eux » murmura-t-il.

« Bonjour ! » s'écria un homme en blouse blanche d'une cinquantaine d'années au teint mate. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Bella et toi aussi Edward » dit-il en nous serrant chaleureusement nos mains chacun notre tour. J'étais étonnée par la familiarité qu'il employait avec nous mais cela ne me gênait pas, bien au contraire. « Entrez, je vous en prie » ajouta-t-il en montrant son bureau.

« Je vais rester là plutôt » dit Edward en se rasseyant.

« Très bien, comme tu veux » dit Eleazar.

Je m'installai dans la chaise qu'il me désigna et lui donnai tous les documents que j'avais en ma possession. Pendant plusieurs minutes nous parlâmes de la manière dont on avait découvert ma tumeur, les différentes interventions que j'avais eues et il m'écouta longuement sur les craintes que j'avais. Avec le dossier médical que le docteur Preston lui avait transmis, il vérifia chaque point et m'expliqua avec assurance que le cancer ne s'était pas développé en-dehors de la tumeur.

« On te l'a peut être déjà dit Bella, mais dans ton malheur t'as eu la chance de le détecter dès le premier stade. Beaucoup n'ont pas cette chance malheureusement. Vu ton âge et ta bonne santé, je ne pense pas que le cancer récidivera. Cependant je vais te prescrire des séances de radiothérapie en prévention, je pense que dix séances au rythme d'une par semaine devrait suffire dans ton cas. » expliqua-t-il. « As-tu des questions Bella ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard bienveillant en croisant ses doigts sur son bureau.

« Je…est-ce que je vais perdre mes… » hésitai-je sous l'émotion.

« Tes cheveux ? Non. Il ne s'agit pas de chimiothérapie ici. Les seuls effets secondaires que tu peux rencontrer sont minimes. Il se peut que tu voies apparaitre une tache rouge sur la zone irradiée, un peu comme un coup de soleil, mais ça partira avec la fin du traitement. Et peut être que tu te sentiras plus fatiguée quand le traitement sera bien entamé. » me rassura-t-il.

Nous restâmes discuter encore plusieurs minutes et il répondit à toutes mes questions avec patience, même les plus anodines. Quand je sortis de son cabinet, je me sentais légère et je ne regrettais pas du tout d'être venue.

« Merci beaucoup docteur Montès » dis-je en lui serrant la main.

« De rien Bella. C'est un plaisir, et ce le sera encore davantage si tu m'appelles Eleazar. » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Edward, passe le bonjour à ton père de ma part »

Nous le remerciâmes puis partîmes en direction de la voiture après avoir réglé les affaires administratives.

« Merci Edward. » dis-je timidement une fois dans la voiture. Merci pour l'assurance, merci pour le docteur, merci d'être venu avais-je envie de lui dire.

« C'est normal Bella, ne me remercie pas » répondit-il avec embarras en mettant le moteur en route.

Gênés autant l'un que l'autre par cette démonstration spectaculaire d'émotions, le silence s'installa à nouveau entre nous.

*

La semaine s'écoula avec une rapidité fracassante.

Quand j'étais revenue à la boutique le lundi après-midi, j'avais dû faire face à une Angela suspicieuse. Comme je l'avais pressenti, elle avait tout deviné mais n'osait pas y croire. J'avais dû me montrer persuasive pour lui dire que c'était réel, mais il avait fallu qu'elle appelle Jasper pour être convaincue. Cependant, elle ne me blâma pas pour ne pas l'avoir mise dans la confidence dès le début même si je savais que ça l'attristait, mais c'était là les qualités d'Angela. Elle comprenait mon angoisse. Après lui avoir tout avoué, je me sentis soulagée et je pus enfin parler avec elle de tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mes doutes, mes émotions. Chose que je faisais d'habitude avec Jasper, mais étant donné le contexte, il était trop impliqué pour que je lui dise tout, et puis Angela était une fille…

Mercredi, j'avais fait ma première séance de radiothérapie. Bien qu'un peu nerveuse, tout s'était bien passé. Il s'agissait essentiellement de faire des mesures et des repères avant d'entamer le traitement en lui-même.

Avec Edward, une sorte de routine s'était déjà installée entre nous. Il partait avant moi le matin, revenait après moi, je préparais à diner, et le soir, je préférais le laisser au salon et aller lire dans ma chambre. Ça pouvait paraitre pathétique, mais cette sorte d'arrangement tacite me convenait parfaitement, moins je le voyais et mieux je me portais. Ainsi, j'arrivais à peu près à garder mes idées claires.

Seulement voilà, nous étions déjà samedi matin. J'hésitai à sortir de mon lit comme si poser le pied au sol allait déclencher la minuterie de cette folle journée. Soudain, j'entendis sonner puis frapper à la porte d'entrée. Je regardai l'heure. 8h46. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ?

« C'est bon, j'arrive » entendis-je Edward bougonner.

Intriguée moi aussi, je me levai rapidement et enfilai un gilet léger sur ma chemise de nuit. Quand j'ouvris la porte pour sortir, j'aperçus Edward se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Complètement prise au dépourvue par cette vision, je baissai la tête et partis en direction de la cuisine sans réfléchir.

La minuterie de cette journée folle venait réellement de s'enclencher.

« Alice ?! Rose ?! Emmett ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous là ?! » s'écria Edward.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule, venez pas me dire que vous vous pointez à cette heure là chez moi pour ça ! »

« CestlafautedAlice » dit Emmett.

« Em ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? » le réprimanda Rosalie comme un petit garçon.

« Je peux pas résister aux donuts » répondit-il.

« Où est Bella ? Elle dort encore ? » dit Alice avant de se diriger vers le couloir menant à la chambre d'Edward.

« Non ! Je suis là Alice ! » paniquai-je en lui faisant signe depuis la cuisine.

« Bon vous m'expliquez oui ou non ? » s'énerva Edward.

« Alice a débarqué chez nous à 7h complètement surexcitée. Elle voulait me montrer une robe qu'elle avait achetée et apparemment ça ne pouvait pas attendre… » dit Rosalie avec agacement. Apparemment elle avait mal digéré cette intrusion matinale.

« Exactement ! » dit l'intéressée en venant m'embrasser.

« Et après elle nous a mis la pression pour qu'on se dépêche de venir ici car elle voulait voir Bella » continua Rosalie en roulant des yeux.

« Tu as parlé à Edward ? » chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, je n'avais jamais trouvé le bon moment pour lui parler de ça. A ma tête elle comprit et m'offrir un petit sourire pour cacher sa déception.

« Je suis désolée Alice, je te jure ! Je te promets de tout faire, mais c'est juste qu'en ce moment- »

« Relaxe Bella, je comprends » dit-elle en me faisant une œillade. « Dès qu'on aura un moment il faudra que je raconte ma nuit ! » ajouta-t-elle avec excitation.

« Allez Ed, arrête de râler ! Moi aussi j'aurais préféré rester sous la couette avec Rose ce matin, mais maintenant que t'es debout, autant petit déjeuner ! » s'écria-t-il en brandissant un grand sac de donuts et de bagels.

Tout le monde était réuni dans la cuisine et Edward et moi restions plantés côte à côte à regarder avec ahurissement les autres s'affairer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Heureusement que j'avais fait les courses… » murmurai-je pour moi-même en les voyant sortir confitures, jus d'orange, bacon, sirop d'érable.

J'entendis Edward soupirer à coté de moi et partit rejoindre les autres.

« Bella, je t'ai amené un super maillot bain, il est fait pour toi ! » dit Alice après avoir bu une gorgée de café. Alice me le décrit dans les moindres détails en faisant des gestes sur elle. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Edward quand il s'étouffa avec son beignet.

« Ça va ? » m'inquiétai-je en lui tapotant le dos. Edward toussa et lança un regard assassin à Emmett lorsque celui-ci partit dans un fou rire.

« Oui, oui, merci. Continuez » dit Edward en faisant signe de la main.

Tandis que nous finîmes de manger, Edward partit se laver et se préparer.

« Alors tu lui as offert son cadeau Bella ? » demanda Emmett tel un gamin attendant le père noël. Il me tendait la perche…

« Eh bien figure-toi Emmett que j'étais sur le point de le faire, mais certaines personnes m'en ont empêché…pourquoi crois-tu qu'Edward était si énervé tout à l'heure ? »dis-je avec innocence en passant tranquillement l'éponge sur la table. Alice et même Rosalie pouffèrent de rire quand il resta bouche bée.

« Tu allais lui tail- » commença-t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel Emmett… » le coupai-je. J'adorais le taquiner sur son sujet de prédilection. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus belle, Dieu savait ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment. Finalement, il sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête avec approbation.

Quand Edward réapparut, Alice me donna le maillot de bain et je partis dans ma chambre chercher des habits avant d'aller vers la salle de bain pour me doucher. Quand je croisai le regard d'Alice et Rosalie, je compris ma nouvelle erreur.

« Euh, en fait j'ai jamais pris le temps de faire de la place dans l'armoire à Edward, tous mes vêtements sont entreposés dans cette chambre. En plus le dressing est spacieux… » mentis-je en montrant avec mon pouce la chambre que je venais de quitter. Je repris mon chemin et m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain. J'allai quand même pas devoir dormir dans le lit d'Edward au cas où ils leur prendraient l'envie de nous surprendre !

Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être séchée, je plongeai ma main dans le petit sac qu'Alice m'avait donné pour sortir le maillot de bain. Elle avait raison, il était magnifique. Je me dépêchai de le passer pour voir s'il allait m'aller aussi bien qu'elle le disait. J'eus quelques difficultés avec le haut car je n'étais pas habituée avec ce genre de fantaisies. Je devais l'avouer, Alice avait le compas dans l'œil. Sans vouloir être prétentieuse, ce maillot de bain m'allait comme un gant et je me sentais très à l'aise dedans bien que je n'aie pas l'habitude d'être si dévêtue. Avant de sortir, j'enfilai une robe d'été, passai un peu de poudre sur mon visage puis séchai un peu la tignasse brune qui me servait de cheveux pour les discipliner.

Quand je revins dans le séjour, ils étaient tous prêts et m'attendaient dans le salon.

« Alors ? » demanda Alice.

« Il est super Alice, merci beaucoup » répondis-je en lui faisant une bise. « Ça va être dur de te le rendre » dis-je en riant.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est un cadeau Bella, tu le gardes ! » dit-elle comme si je l'insultais.

« Nan c'est trop, je peux pas accepter- »

« Tut tut tut, je ne veux rien entendre » dit-elle avec fermeté, mettant un terme à toutes protestations. « Bon allez, tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains telle une maitresse d'école. « Ah au fait Ed, on prend ta voiture, on va se serrer un peu mais j'ai pas envie de conduire et on est venu avec la mienne »

« T'es pas gênée Alice ! » dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais à deux doigts d'éclater de rire quand cette dernière lui tira la langue puérilement.

« Mais oui, mais oui… » murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'appartement.

« Partez devant, je vous rejoins, j'ai quelques trucs à prendre avant » dis-je avant d'aller vers la cuisine. « Edward, attends. » le hélai-je en prenant le gâteau que j'avais fait la veille pour l'emmener au pique-nique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en regardant derrière son épaule pour voir si les autres étaient sortis.

« Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai même pas souhaité ton anniversaire » dis-je avec embarras.

« C'est vraiment pas grave Bella »

« Si, si. Attends ». Je posai le gâteau près de mes affaires pour ne pas l'oublier et partis dans ma chambre chercher son cadeau.

« C'est un peu encombrant… » dis-je en lui tendant l'objet enveloppé.

« Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?! Bella, je suis gêné, il ne fallait pas » répondit-il en le prenant.

« Avant que tu ne l'ouvres, sache que ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, c'est plus…un clin d'œil dirons-nous… » expliquai-je avec anxiété en jouant avec mes doigts.

Il déchira le papier et découvrit le grand cadre qui faisait presque un mètre de large. Il resta le contempler sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes et le stress monta en flèche chez moi. Mon idée de lui offrir une photo en noir et blanc de moi avec la robe blanche que je portais au mariage ne me semblait plus du tout marrante. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de fâcheux dans ma pose, je m'étais appuyée à la balustrade de sa terrasse, tournant le dos à l'objectif mais en tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder l'appareil. Le tout était pris d'assez loin pour prendre la vue magnifique de Seattle derrière moi.

« Euh…Je voulais juste que tu aies une photo de ta première femme…une sorte de souvenir de notre situation…enfin… » balbutiai-je devant son manque de réaction. « Bon d'accord, c'était une mauvaise idée, pardon ». Je me sentais ridicule à présent de lui avoir offert ça, j'aurais peut être mieux fait d'écouter Jake et de lui acheter des places pour un spectacle coquin.

« Non…c'est…magnifique » dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de tourner la tête vers moi et de me regarder droit dans les yeux. « Merci Bella, ça me touche beaucoup »

Cette réaction fut si intense que le rouge me monta aux joues et mon cœur s'emballa.

_Du calme Bella, il te remercie juste avec politesse pour ta petite photo._

« De rien. Bon anniversaire Edward ». J'hésitai une seconde puis fis un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de partir illico prendre mes affaires et quitter l'appartement pour rejoindre les autres.

Quand j'arrivai au parking, ils attendaient tous les trois, appuyés contre la voiture.

« Vous en mettez du temps ! » dit Emmett.

« Emmett, je te rappelle que c'est son anniversaire… » répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Edward nous rejoignit juste après et sans un mot, il ouvrit la voiture et s'installa au volant. Tout le monde prit place rapidement et Edward démarra. Comme à son habitude il resta silencieux tandis que les autres riaient comme des enfants derrière, la grosse voix d'Emmett dominant largement celle des autres. Je trouvais Rosalie plus chaleureuse avec moi aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas eu le droit à ses regards condescendants ou à son ignorance. Je m'étais peut être fait des idées sur elle finalement.

Quand nous arrivâmes au port, le parking qui se situait près de la capitainerie et destiné aux plaisanciers était fermé. Une jeune femme s'approcha de nous.

« Vous êtes propriétaire d'un bateau ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant sa liste.

« Non, c'est mon- » commença Edward.

« Dans ce cas vous ne pouvez pas vous garer là » l'interrompit-elle.

« Le parking le plus proche est à des centaines de mètres ! On vient toujours ici » s'énerva Edward. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la voiture devant le refus de la fille de nous laisser passer. L'employée du port ne cédait pas et quand elle commença à reculer, je donnai un coup de coude à Edward.

« Fais-lui du charme ! » dis-je à voix basse.

« Qu-quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

Tout le monde se tut instantanément comme si quelqu'un était mort.

« Ben quoi… ? Avec Jasper on le fait souvent, il faut savoir tirer avantage de ce qu'on a. Jasper est beau gosse et moi je suis une femme, ce qui suffit amplement aux hommes en général… Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait ? »

« Non ! » dit-il de façon outrée comme si je l'avais insulté. Je trouvais son comportement étrange j'avais l'impression d'être une hérétique en pleine réforme protestante, il ne manquait plus qu'il se signe et le tableau était parfait.

« Tu veux rentrer dans ce parking, oui ou non ?! » m'énervai-je face à son attitude. Avec un physique pareil, c'était dommage de ne pas en tirer profit !

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Bella » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

« J'y vais, je sais le faire moi » dit Emmett en sortant de la voiture.

Personne n'ajouta un mot pendant qu'Emmett négociait. Quand il revint, la barrière était ouverte.

« Un jeu d'enfant les amis ! » s'écria-t-il. « Tiens Ed, c'est son numéro de téléphone ! » ajouta-t-il en lançant un bout de papier à son attention.

« Fais gaffe à toi Em… » le menaça-t-il via le rétroviseur.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le ponton où un beau voilier blanc était amarré, Esmé et Carlisle était déjà entrain de s'affairer sur le pont. Lorsqu'Esmé nous aperçut, elle se précipita hors du bateau et vint enlacer Edward.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri ! 27 ans, ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça ! Je me souviens quand tu étais petit et que- »

« Maman. » la coupa Edward doucement. « Tu tiens le même discours chaque année, alors si tu pouvais éviter cette fois-ci… » chuchota-t-il en donnant un léger coup de tête dans ma direction.

« Très bien Edward, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tôt ou tard Bella connaitra les moindres détails de ton enfance » dit Esmé en venant m'enlacer.

« Je te fais confiance pour ça… » maugréa-t-il.

Une fois qu'Esmé ait dit bonjour à tout le monde, j'étais sur le point de la suivre pour monter sur le voilier quand une main agrippa mon coude pour m'empêcher de continuer.

« Hep ! On ne peut pas monter comme ça petit Padawan ! » s'écria Emmett.

« Em, laisse-la monter ! » cria Carlisle depuis le pont du bateau.

« Eh ! Combien de fois m'as-tu puni pour ça ?! Pourquoi Bella aurait des privilèges, elle ? » bouda-t-il en regardant Carlisle.

« C'est une invitée et elle ne connait peut être pas les coutumes de la navigation, alors ce sera l'exception. Maintenant, laisse-la monter ! » ria son père.

« Bella est juste une invitée ?! Ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas considérer ta belle-fille comme un de tes propres enfants ? » continua Emmett. Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel et je l'entendis dire 'il est impossible celui-là !'

« Quel est problème ? » m'enquis-je.

« Il faut que tu demandes la permission de monter à bord Bella » dit Emmett en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est que ça ? » ris-je à mon tour en voyant Emmett se renfrogner. « Permission de monter à bord capitaine ? » demandai-je à Carlisle.

« Permission accordée ma très chère Bella ! » répliqua-t-il.

Edward m'aida à m'installer et prit mes affaires pour les mettre à l'abri, puis il partit aider son père pour les manœuvres tandis que les autres vinrent me rejoindre.

« Tenez les enfants ! » s'écria Esmé avec une voix aigue en distribuant des gilets de sauvetage alors que nous quittions le port de plaisance.

« Oh non Esmé ! Ça va me faire un bronzage horrible ! » râla Rosalie en prenant le gilet de mauvais gré.

« A toi de voir Rose, la beauté passe-t-elle avant la sécurité ? » répondit Esmé avec un ton moralisateur.

« Avec une magnifique journée comme celle-là, oui ! »

« Eh bien fais comme tu veux ! » dit Esmé en s'éloignant.

Rosalie prit le gilet et le glissa derrière sa tête pour lui faire un oreiller après s'être mise en maillot de bain. Au bout de quelques minutes, chacun trouva sa place sur le bateau. Emmett s'assis à la proue avec son Ipod sur ses oreilles, Esmé partit à l'intérieur préparer le pique-nique, Rosalie faisait sa bronzette sur le point le plus haut du pont, Edward avait pris la place de Carlisle à la barre et ce dernier était venu s'assoir à coté d'Alice et moi. Alice avait tiqué sur le fait que son père vienne interrompre le récit de sa nuit de bavardage avec Jasper.

Carlisle commença à m'expliquer comment il avait récupéré ce voilier pour une bouchée de pain il y avait près de vingt ans et toutes les heures qu'il avait passé à le retaper. Edward était venu souvent lui donner un coup de main pendant les vacances quand il était jeune et avait attrapé le virus de la voile lui aussi. Tandis qu'il me parlait de lui, je repensais à l'attitude qu'il avait eu dans la voiture tout à l'heure, aussi, quand Carlisle finit son récit, je posai la question.

« Alice, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Edward a réagi si vivement tout à l'heure dans la voiture ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? » demanda Carlisle.

Un peu embarrassée, Alice relata l'incident du parking et ce que j'avais dit à Edward. Carlisle me sourit puis soupira.

« Tu as mis le doigt sur son complexe ». Parlait-on bien de la même chose là ?

« Je ne comprends pas » dis-je.

« Edward est complexé par son physique, il n'en a jamais parlé, mais on le connait par cœur et ça saute aux yeux. » dit Alice.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Edward ? Complexé ? C'est le plus bel homme qu'il m'est été permis de voir ! » répondis-je avec stupéfaction. Alice et Carlisle se regardèrent et rirent doucement.

« C'est bien le problème. Il s'est persuadé que les gens, en l'occurrence les femmes, ne le remarquent que pour ça et qu'elles s'en foutent de connaitre sa personnalité. » dit Alice en roulant des yeux.

« Mais c'est absurde ! » m'exclamai-je sans trop élever la voix.

« C'est normal que tu penses ça, t'es sa femme » dit Alice en riant.

« Tout à l'heure, en lui disant d'utiliser son physique pour parvenir ses fins, c'était comme demander à une personne complexée par ses kilos en trop de poser nue devant un objectif. Ça allait à l'encontre de ses a priori. » expliqua Carlisle.

« Il a toujours été comme ça ? » demandai-je en jetant discrètement un coup d'œil à Edward, complètement abasourdie.

« Depuis l'adolescence je pense, l'heure où les premiers flirts apparaissent » répondit Carlisle.

« Oui papa, mais il a toujours été farouche, faut dire ce qui est ! » dit Alice en riant avant de se lever et aller rejoindre sa mère.

« Elle exagère » ria Carlisle. « Edward est le deuxième enfant de la fratrie et se situe entre deux autres enfants qui ont un caractère très…expansif dirons-nous. Emmett et Alice se sont toujours fait remarquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Edward préférait s'isoler pour avoir la paix. Ça toujours été quelqu'un d'introverti qui n'exprime pas ses sentiments. Ma femme a toujours cru qu'Edward était malheureux ou je ne sais quoi et était toujours sur son dos, je ne suis pas psychologue mais je pense que c'était juste le caractère de notre fils. On a peut être trop voulu le comparer à ses frères et sœurs. Une chose est néanmoins certaine, c'est un garçon timide qui a toujours manqué de confiance en lui et ça s'est traduit par cet espèce complexe physique à la puberté. »

« C'est à cette époque qu'il a commencé à avoir ce complexe ? »

« Je le pense… » dit Carlisle pensivement. « Mais je ne connais pas sa vie en détails Bella, je ne suis que son père » ajouta-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Mais à l'heure où Alice et Emmett ramenaient sans cesse des copains et des copines à la maison, Edward préférait faire du piano dans sa chambre. »

« Je me rappelle, c'est l'époque où tu nous avais demandé de nous dire comment était Edward à l'école ! » dit Alice en revenant s'assoir avec un bout de carotte dans sa main.

« Je m'inquiétais c'est tout » dit Carlisle en haussant les épaules.

« Et alors, il était comment ? » demandai-je.

« Edward était le type inaccessible par excellence et qui faisait fantasmer chaque fille du lycée, toutes mes copines étaient folles de lui, ce qui n'aidait pas notre cher Edward à se sentir mieux, tu vois. Il avait même une sorte de fan-club qui le suivait partout, il était à deux doigts de péter un câble ! »

« Il n'est sorti avec aucune fille ? »

« Si… » répondit Alice en faisant une tête qui n'engageait rien de bon.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre filles à partir de maintenant… » dit Carlisle en souriant. Il se leva et partit discuter avec Edward à l'autre bout du bateau.

« Raconte ! » pressai-je Alice avec enthousiasme telle une comère.

« Edward avait le béguin pour une fille au lycée, Gianna. Personnellement j'ai jamais accroché avec elle, elle avait des vêtements- »

« Alice ! ». Je savais que si je la laissais continuer, j'aurais eu les détails de la garde-robe de la fille en question.

« Ok, ok. J'en avais parlé à Em juste comme ça, mais tu penses que ce gros benêt est allé la voir pour jouer les entremetteurs… »

« J'imagine le pire…qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il s'est avéré que Gianna était une des rares filles qui n'était pas intérressée par Edward, elle le trouvait trop bizarre. Mais Emmett voulait vraiment aider Edward et devine ce qu'il a fait ? Il a capté que Gianna n'était pas insensible à son charme, du coup il passé un marché avec elle »

« Oh non…j'ai peur ». Alice acquiesça.

« Si Gianna acceptait de dépuceler Edward, il accepterait de sortir avec elle après… »

« Mais c'est ignoble ! » m'exclamai-je. « Pauvre Edward ! Dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas accepté…»

« Un peu qu'elle a accepté ! Cette fille était prête à n'importe quoi pour sortir avec le mec le plus populaire du lycée qu'était Emmett et faire partie des 'VIP' ! »

« J'ai envie de vomir. Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu faire ça à Edward ? »

« Emmett et Edward se sont disputés après ça, assez violemment d'ailleurs. Emmett ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère réagissait comme ça, il avait seulement voulu l'aider. Ça lui a pris du temps avant de murir et mesurer son acte. Edward a mis quelques mois à s'en remettre, il se sentait trahi. »

« Tu m'étonnes… » répondis-je en regardant dans le vide. « Il a du perdre le peu d'assurance qu'il avait »

« C'est clair. Mais les deux histoires qu'il a eues après ça n'ont pas été mieux, loin de là…en fait, Edward a eu une vie amoureuse assez catastrophique, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre »

« Il y a eu qui après ? »

« Oh, il a eu des passades entre-temps, mais celle qui se fit connaitre par la suite s'appellait Heidi. Il était en troisième année à la fac quand ça a commencé si je me souviens bien. Je ne connais pas les circonstances de leur rencontre mais une chose est sûre, c'est elle qui est venue le chercher »

« Quel a été le problème avec elle ? ». Alice soupira.

« Heidi travaillait déjà pour Aro Volturi et était chasseuse de tête. C'était une femme magnifique et elle n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses atours pour recruter les meilleures compétences pour ses patrons. »

« Elle a séduit Edward pour l'enrôler dans cette société ? » demandai-je avec dégout.

« Oui mais il a fallu quand même plusieurs mois à Edward pour comprendre tout ça. Je crois qu'il se voilait la face, il voulait croire que c'était bon cette fois. Je pense même qu'il était attaché à elle. Et cette pouffiasse a du bien prendre son pied ! »

« Ça du être horrible pour Edward ». Je me sentais vraiment mal pour lui, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il était si froid et distant avec moi.

« C'était la deuxième fois qu'une femme lui prouvait qu'il avait raison en somme. Ça du être dur pour lui, imagine ! Il devait vraiment penser que les femmes ne sortaient avec lui que pour leurs propres intérêts ! ». Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand je réalisai que j'étais dans une pseudo-relation avec lui juste pour son assurance…

« Et la dernière ? On dit 'jamais deux sans trois'… » dis-je avec crainte. Je ne savais pas trop si j'avais envie de connaitre la suite.

« Avec Tanya, ça été le coup de grâce. Edward venait d'être diplômé et travaillait dans un cabinet de comptables à l'époque. Kate et moi avions une connaissance qui était en classe avec nous, Irina. Elle venait souvent avec nous en virée et les garçons venaient avec nous parfois. Irina avait tenté plus d'une fois sa chance avec Edward, mais il ne voulait rien savoir, elle ne l'intéressait pas et il n'était pas encore prêt à s'engager dans une relation. Et puis un soir, Irina a ramené sa sœur avec elle. Tanya. Elle venait de finir ses études à New York et revenait au pays. Assez rapidement, Tanya s'est rapprochée d'Edward, au début ce n'était qu'une simple amie et puis à force de ténacité, elle a réussi à le séduire. Elle a réussi à briser ses barrières à force de compassion et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble au bout de quelques mois. Pff, elle s'est bien foutue de sa gueule ! » raconta Alice avec aigreur en regardant dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? ». Alice regarda son frère au loin avec mélancolie et tristesse.

« Edward croyait avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait et en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Tout allait bien pour lui, il m'avait même avoué après quelques mois qu'il pensait enfin être tombé amoureux. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis presqu'un an quand Edward m'a demandé conseil. Il voulait demander Tanya mariage et il avait besoin que quelqu'un le conforte dans son choix. Mais je ne la sentais pas cette nana, sans le lui avouer, je lui ai préconisé d'attendre un peu pour être sûr. C'était égoïste je sais, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, car un jour, Irina et Tanya se sont disputées alors que nous étions dans un club, et là, Irina a tout déballé pour se venger de sa sœur. »

« Tout déballé ? ». Alice soupira à nouveau et me regarda avec de la colère dans les yeux.

« Irina et Tanya avait fait un pari, Bella. Irina n'ayant pas réussi à avoir Edward, elle avait mis au défi sa sœur d'essayer quand celle-ci était revenue sur Seattle. Je ne pourrais même pas te dire quel était l'enjeu du pari, ça ne m'intéressait pas de le savoir, mais Tanya était si sûre d'elle quelle avait poussé le pari jusqu'à dire qu'elle aurait gagné s'il la demandait en mariage. Et ce soir là, tout ça a éclaté à la tronche d'Edward devant tout le monde. Ça a été horrible »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » m'écriai-je en mettant mes mains sur mes joues. « C'est cruel ! »

« Je te le fais pas dire… »

« J'espère qu'il l'a giflé au moins ! »

« Même pas. Il a demandé à Tanya si c'était vrai et comme elle a été incapable de nier, il s'est levé et lui a simplement dit que c'était fini entre eux, puis il est parti. Il s'est enfermé chez lui pendant deux semaines entières sans donner signe de vie. Après ça il a refait surface, mais ce n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa vie était devenue automatique et il s'est plongé corps et âme dans son boulot. La seule chose qu'il a faite qui sortait de l'ordinaire a été de changer d'appartement. Je pense que son ancien appart lui rappelait trop de mauvaises choses. »

« Tanya n'a pas cherché à s'expliquer ? »

« Si bien sûr, elle n'arrêtait de dire que ce pari n'était rien pour elle et qu'elle était réellement tombée amoureuse de lui. C'est peut être vrai, mais pour Edward c'était du vent tout ça. Il ne la supportait plus. Emmett et Rosalie ont dû intervenir pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille en la menaçant… »

« Il y a longtemps que ça s'est passé ? » demandai-je.

« Hum, un an et demi environ. Mais c'est du passé tout ça ! Tu es là maintenant, même si ça nous a surpris. Mais en réfléchissant, je comprends pourquoi Edward ne nous a pas parlé de toi. Pendant sa dépression, on a tous voulu l'aider, notamment ma mère qui était sans cesse sur lui à lui marteler d'aller voir un psy. Edward a toujours été son petit protégé et elle détestait le voir comme ça. Et au final, ça dû avoir l'effet inverse, il devait se sentir étouffer et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit. »

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de lui faire un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace.

« Une dernière chose Bella. Comme Edward ne t'a pas parlé de ça, si tu pouvais éviter de lui dire que je t'ai parlé de tout ça… J'ai pas besoin de m'attirer ses foudres en ce moment… » dit-elle avec embarras.

« C'est évident Alice, promis » répondis-je. Je ne me voyais pas tout parler de ça avec lui…

Rosalie appela Alice pour qu'elle vienne et je me retrouvai seule. Pour essayer de penser à autre chose, j'attrapai ma sacoche et pris mon appareil photo pour prendre quelques clichés. Je pris quelques photos de la côte et du voilier. J'étais entrain de tourner autour de moi en regardant dans la visée pour trouver un autre angle, quand je tombai sur Edward qui était à la barre. Il arborait un polo blanc au col relevé et un bermuda large, ses cheveux étaient balayés par un vent arrière et quelques mèches venaient s'agiter devant ses RayBan. A cet instant, il me faisait presque penser à John Kennedy. S'en m'en rendre compte mon index s'emballait sur le déclencheur, mitraillant cet adonis qui se trouvait être mon mari pour quelques semaines.

Après les confidences d'Alice, je voyais Edward différemment. Finalement, nous n'étions pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

* * *

*** Référence à la réplique de Molière dans Tartuffe « Cachez ce sein que je ne saurais voir ! »**

**Voilà. Finalement la sortie en mer va se dérouler sur deux chapitres alors que je pensais au début tout faire ici, mais c'est pas grave nous reprendrons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés mais avec un POV d'Eddy cette fois.**

**J'espère qu'après avoir lu les déboires sentimentaux d'Edward, vous comprendrez un peu mieux pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Mais je vous rassure, vous connaitrez aussi le passé amoureux de Bella par la suite.**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas flagrant encore, mais croyez-moi, ces deux là commencent à s'apprivoiser. Et pour ceux qui me demanderont 'mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont se rapprocher à la fin ?!', et bien je vous demande de me donner votre entière confiance (oui, oui, rien que ça^^) car je sais exactement où je veux aller et la façon dont ça va se dérouler. Un seul mot : Pa-tien-ce ! Mais entre nous, avouez que vous adorez les voir se torturer l'esprit !**

**Allez, je continuerai à vous donner un petit teaser dans mes replies si vous me donner ma dose de reviews (ben oui il n'y a pas que vous qui souffrez de dépendance ^^)**


	9. Un anniversaire sous pression

**Ciao !**

**Maintenant que le site a fini de faire des siennes, je peux reprendre mes activités en toute quiétude…Donc où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, Bella venait d'apprendre la triste vie amoureuse d'Eddy (d'ailleurs je vois que vous avez apprécié les 'copines' d'Eddynouchet^^) et nous devions reprendre avec un POV Eddy, du coup pour égaliser les deux chapitres, tout est de son POV aussi cette fois-ci.**

**A la fin, il est question d'un resto et d'une tenue que Bella porte, vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil pour vous faire une idée plus précise^^.**

**Réponses à ****quelques****reviews anonymes :**

**San : Je suis très honorée par ta review, mais je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre favorablement à ta requête, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.**

**Sukigirl : Je vais me renseigner pour voir si une structure pourrait t'aider pour ta dépendance à cette fiction, lol ^^**

**Imou84 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolée, les tatouages et les piercings c'est vraiment pas mon truc (si, si il y a encore des gens qui n'aiment pas ça !), mais t'inquiète Eddy n'a pas besoin de ça pour tomber ;-)**

**Une fan de ta fic : Merci, merci ! Je te rassure, je ne m'arrêterai pas d'écrire, j'aime trop vous voir tourner en bourrique !**

**Belloute : Alors là, je suis extrêmement flattée par ta faveur et tes compliments ! Fais gaffe je pourrais m'habituer à ça ! ^^ En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise, et je vois qu'on partage le même avis sur les autres fic.**

**Nanane—68 : Moi passionnée ? Oh si peu…je pense juste ff toute la journée, je rêve ff, j'ai un cahier spécial ff où j'écris toutes mes idées…enfin bref, rien d'anormal hein ? ^^**

**Et merci à tous les autres aussi ^_^**

**Bon allez, j'arrête le supplice !**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey ;-)**

Chapitre 9 : Un anniversaire sous pression

_Après les confidences d'Alice, je voyais Edward différemment. Finalement, nous n'étions pas si différents l'un de l'autre._

POV Edward

Le point positif de cette journée était qu'on se trouvait au grand air et à bord du voilier. Mon père savait que j'avais beaucoup de plaisir à naviguer et me laissait la barre en général. Pourtant je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester toute la journée posté là et qu'il allait falloir à un moment ou un autre rester avec Bella.

Je n'avais qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour la regarder discuter avec ma sœur et mon père à l'autre bout du bateau. Ils semblaient tous en grande conversation. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me réjouir de voir Bella s'entendre si bien avec ma famille et j'étais encore assez surpris de voir ceux-ci l'accepter avec autant d'aisance. Mais d'un autre coté, ça rendait ma tâche ardue quand viendrait le moment du divorce. Les fréquentera-t-elle toujours ? _Me_ fréquentera-t-elle encore ?

Après l'accueil désastreux que je lui avais offert et la première soirée que nous avions passés, j'avais essayé d'adopter un autre comportement pour rendre la cohabitation vivable. Maintenant que je commençais à connaitre Bella, j'arrivais à garder mes moyens quand je lui parlais, il fallait juste que j'essaye d'être un peu plus conciliant et éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu entre nous. Et le meilleur moyen que j'avais trouvé, c'était de réduire le contact avec elle.

Cette technique marchait plutôt bien et je suspectais que Bella fasse de même puisqu'elle restait rarement au salon le soir. J'aimais autant ça car c'était dur pour moi de ne pas fuir dans ma chambre, il fallait que je reste un minimum poli. Comme parade, je prenais mon ordinateur et essayais tant bien que mal de travailler pour occuper mes nerfs et surtout pour ne pas la regarder.

Bella avait réussi à prendre ses marques chez moi et s'était approprié la cuisine pour le plus grand bonheur de mon estomac. J'avais bien senti qu'elle avait voulu me faire plaisir la première fois en me faisant du poisson, et je m'étais forcé à en manger malgré mon dégout car il était hors de question que j'avoue cette aversion. Elle tirerait vite des conclusions qui nous mettraient tous deux mal à l'aise. Après cet épisode, elle ne refit jamais ce genre de cuisine, heureusement pour moi. Je devais avouer qu'elle était un vrai cordon bleu et que je ferais vite de m'habituer à ça.

« Tout va bien mon garçon ? » demanda mon père. Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver près de moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Alice et Bella. Cette dernière s'était rapprochée de ma sœur et semblait subjuguée par ses paroles.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » demandai-je en continuant de fixer les filles.

« Oh de tout et de rien…Bella est vraiment une personne charmante, Edward. Tu as fini par trouver chaussure à ton pied fiston ! » dit-il en me donnant une accolade sur l'épaule. Ma gorge se sera en imaginant que tout ceci n'allait pas durer, tout n'était qu'illusion. Leur déception allait être incommensurable.

« J'espère papa. » mentis-je en quittant Bella des yeux.

Il me sourit puis attrapa un livre avant d'aller s'assoir non loin de moi.

Elle m'avait surprise avant de partir quand elle m'avait offert son cadeau d'anniversaire, car je ne m'y étais pas attendu et le fait qu'elle le fasse m'avait touché. Cependant ce n'était rien en comparaison du cadeau en lui-même. J'avais été à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque quand j'avais découvert le cadre. La photo était magnifique, Bella avait un talent incontestable pour cet art mais aussi un don pour me torturer. Mais pourquoi avait-elle mis cette foutue robe qui m'avait donné tant d'insomnies et une gueule de bois ?! Et le pire était que quand j'avais vu cette photo, je m'étais rendu compte que ma mémoire ne lui avaient pas rendue justice… Il m'avait d'ailleurs fallu quelques secondes pour me remettre de mes émotions.

En revanche, mes émotions avaient changé du tout au tout quand Bella m'avait demandé de draguer la fille du parking tout à l'heure. J'avais été totalement atterré par sa demande, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce que cela provoquait chez moi. Je ne supportais pas les regards aguicheurs que les femmes me portaient la plupart du temps, et faire du charme à cette pauvre fille revenait à me rabaisser à leur comportement et admettre que ma personnalité se rapportait seulement à mon physique. Mais Bella, cela ne l'a gênait pas apparemment, je devrais peut être me méfier à l'avenir…

Quand je retournai la tête dans sa direction, je fus surpris de voir qu'elle me photographiait. Apparemment, elle aussi fut surprise d'être prise en flagrant délit car elle s'arrêta immédiatement et baissa la tête.

« Papa ? » l'appelai-je sans quitter des yeux Bella.

« Hum ? »

« Tu peux prendre ma suite s'il te plait ? ». Il se leva et prit ma relève tandis que je fis mon chemin vers elle. Quand je m'assis, elle leva les yeux vers moi avec un timide sourire.

« On fait la touriste ? » demandai-je en pensant à passer mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle me fit un petit sourire en coin en regardant son appareil.

« Il faut bien qu'on commence à remplir notre album de famille… » dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi sans se départir de son sourire taquin.

« Puis-je ? » dis-je en désignant son appareil. Elle hésita un instant puis me le tendit. Je l'attrapai de façon à mettre l'objectif en face de moi puis tendit mon bras. Bella colla sa tête contre mon épaule et j'appuyai sur le déclencheur. « Attends ! » dis-je quand elle voulu le récupérer. Elle protesta quand je rappuyai sur le bouton ce qui me fit rire.

« Edward ! Ça suffit ! C'est pas un numérique ! » râla-t-elle tandis que je continuai de prendre des photos. Je ris de plus belle et je sentis Bella se figer soudainement à coté de moi. Quand je tournai la tête pour voir ce qu'elle avait, elle me regardait avec intensité. Sans le faire exprès cette fois, mon doigt s'affaissa une fois de plus sur le déclencheur.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en laissant tomber mon bras de ses épaules.

« Nan rien. » répondit-elle en récupérant son appareil et en le rangeant dans sa sacoche.

« Si, dis-moi. » insistai-je. En général, j'arrivai assez bien à deviner ce que les gens avaient en tête mais avec Bella, j'étais totalement perdu.

« Je t'assure Edward, c'est rien. » persista-t-elle en bouclant l'étui.

« J'ai encore fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas à tous les- » marmonnai-je.

« Non. » coupa-t-elle. « Si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'était la première fois que je te voyais rire comme ça. Content ? » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû insister, nous étions tous les deux mal à l'aise maintenant, elle était gênée de son aveu et je culpabilisais de lui donner une image très froide de moi.

« Euh…ça te plait le bateau ? » dis-je maladroitement au bout d'un moment pour briser notre silence.

« C'est un beau voilier, c'est très agréable. » répliqua-t-elle en nous plongeant dans un nouveau silence. « Edward…je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir mis mal à l'aise dans la voiture » dit-elle avec hésitation au bout d'un moment.

« C'est pas grave. Ça…ça m'a surpris, c'est tout. » répondis-je en jouant nerveusement avec un cordage qui se trouvait près de moi. Je priai pour qu'elle ne pousse plus avant ce sujet délicat pour moi. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, je m'allongeai entre deux hublots et croisai mes mains derrière ma nuque pour profiter du soleil.

« Sais-tu ce qu'ils vont t'offrir ? » demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant près de moi.

« Hum…ma mère va surement me donner un bon d'achat dans un magasin de déco que je refilerai à Alice. Mon père lui…va je pense m'offrir un énième livre sur les voiliers et bateaux en tout genre…Emmett est le seul à me surprendre à chaque fois et Dieu sait ce que ça va être cette année… Rosalie va m'acheter certainement un truc qui relèvera le niveau et qui ne lui fera pas honte. Quant à Alice, elle va m'acheter des vêtements qui pour une fois, seront prélevés sur son compte et non sur le mien. Depuis quelques années, j'ai le droit à ça en général. La seule nouveauté à été ton cadeau » dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Elle baissa les yeux et joua avec son alliance. J'avais remarqué qu'elle faisait ça quand elle était nerveuse, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Finalement, elle soupira doucement et s'allongea près de moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon père nous informe que nous allions amarrer. Nous nous arrêtions toujours sur cette plage pour pique-niquer car elle disposait d'un ponton et était très peu fréquentée. Quand le bateau fut solidement fixé, tout le monde prit quelques affaires et nous partîmes nous installer sur un coin de la plage. Entre ma mère et Emmett, les pique-niques chez les Cullen n'étaient jamais des petits trucs faits en toute simplicité. Esmé se faisait un devoir d'avoir un quelque chose de joli et confortable, et sortait ses plus beaux draps de bains, parasols, tables et chaises pliantes dernier cri, et plantait des haut-vents pour 'avoir de l'intimité' alors qu'il n'y avait personne…Quant à mon frère, il ne venait jamais sans prendre son barbecue _'made in Emmett, testé et approuvé' _et sa glaciaire spéciale remplie à ras bord de steaks, saucisses, ribs, sauces, chips, bières fraiches et sodas au minimum.

« Maman, l'an prochain amène un barnum tant que t'y es. Et toi Emmett, je vais t'inscrire à Survivor, je rigolerais de te voir trouver un moyen de faire du feu dans la jungle pour cuire la seule crevette que t'auras mis dix jours pêcher… » dit Alice en s'asseyant sur sa serviette et en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

« Ah ouai ? Viens donc avec moi, moustique ! Je serais curieux de voir comment tu t'en sortirais en devant vivre avec des vêtements sales et déchirés ! » répliqua Emmett en pointant Alice avec sa pince en métal.

« Oh mais quand tu veux nigaud ! Donne-moi des noix de coco, des feuilles de cocotiers, et je te fais un défilé haute couture ! » dit Alice en s'étalant de la crème solaire sur ses bras.

« Ça suffit tous les deux ! » dit mon père en riant alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise.

Je fus subitement tiré de ma rêverie quand je vis Bella, assise à coté de moi, lever les bras pour enlever sa robe, dévoilant le fameux maillot de bain. Soudain, quelqu'un me tapa derrière la tête et je ne fus pas surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett.

« Quoi Emmett ?! » râlai-je en passant ma main à l'endroit où il m'avait frappé.

« Je t'ai posé une question, est-ce que t'as besoin d'un petit pain pour fourrer ta saucisse ou tu préfères la manger toute seule ? » dit-il avec un ton lourd de sens en souriant. Je plissai des yeux en dardant un regard sur lui, il adorait me mettre mal à l'aise avec ce genre de sous-entendus.

« Je suis étonnée que tu ne lui proposes pas de mayonnaise en lui disant que ce serait moins _sec,_ Emmett. Je suis déçue. » dit Bella le plus naturellement du monde sans le regarder, en versant de la crème solaire dans le creux de sa main.

Je levai les yeux vers mon frère et souris devant la répartie qu'avait Bella face ses commentaires.

« Je te remercie Em, mais je prendrai un steak plutôt » dis-je avec une politesse feinte.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête avec satisfaction en regardant Bella qui état entrain de se mettre de la crème. Puis il me regarda, désigna discrètement Bella avec sa pince et me dit silencieusement 'je l'adore' avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre son barbecue.

Les coudes sur mes genoux, je préférai baiser la tête et fixer le sable entre mes jambes plutôt qu'apercevoir Bella tartiner son corps avec délicatesse, la suppliant intérieurement de ne pas me demander de l'aider. Car si elle le faisait, je ne serais pas en état de contrôler mon corps.

« Edward ? Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-elle en me tendant le tube. Je restai regarder l'objet avec méfiance. « Elle est pas toxique, tu peux y aller. » ajouta-t-elle avec moquerie.

« Oui Edward, mets de la crème ! T'as la peau blanche, tu vas griller sinon ! » s'écria ma mère à quelques mètres derrière nous. Bella pouffa de rire et je roulai des yeux en attrapant le tube.

J'enlevai alors mon t-shirt et commençais à étaler de la crème sur mon torse, quand je vis du coin de l'œil Bella se lever et s'éloigner. Je pris soin de garder les yeux sur ce que je faisais et continuai d'étaler le produit blanc sur ma peau le vite possible pour en finir.

« Edward ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ?! » s'exclama ma mère à nouveau.

« Quoi encore ?! » m'énervai-je en me tournant vers elle. Je détestais quand elle me traitait comme si j'avais encore huit ans.

« T'en as pas mis partout, ton dos va être tout bariolé ! »

« Je vais le faire » dit Bella en revenant vers moi.

Elle tendit la main pour que je lui donne le tube en haussant les sourcils comme pour demander la permission. Je soupirai de défaite et lui donnai la crème. Elle s'agenouilla derrière moi et commença à faire couler le liquide sur mes omoplates. Je serrai la mâchoire et rassemblai tout mon self-control pour endurer l'épreuve. Ce qui devait durer quelques secondes me semblait être une éternité, et sentir ses mains glisser sur mon dos était un véritable supplice pour mes hormones.

_Ne pense pas à ça Cullen, ne pense pas à ça Cullen, ne…pense…pas…à…ça…_

« Ça y est » dit-elle enfin. Je soufflai discrètement de soulagement. « Mais n'oublie pas ton visage si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te rappelle encore à l'ordre » murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille avec un sourire dans la voix.

_Respire, respire, respire…_

En s'appuyant sur mes épaules, elle se releva et passa devant moi pour rejoindre Emmett. Ma mâchoire se décrocha quand mes yeux se posèrent accidentellement sur elle et sur son putain de maillot de bain. Ce fut la goutte d'eau et mon corps réagit instantanément en commençant à trahir mon état émotionnel. Je tirai sur mon bermuda et changeai subtilement de position pour cacher mon début de malaise.

_Pense à une bonne papillote de poisson ou un grand plateau de fruits de mer, ça va te donner envie de gerber._

J'étais vraiment contrarié par cette situation car Bella était la seule femme à me faire un tel effet avec si peu de stimulation. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, pas même avec les filles avec qui j'étais sorti. J'étais dans la merde.

Je réussis néanmoins à me ressaisir et je pus manger dans une relative tranquillité malgré la présence de Bella à mes cotés.

« Ed va falloir qu'on te trouve un costume pour le mariage » me reprocha Alice.

« Le mariage est le 5 septembre, ça laisse encore pas mal de temps, tu ne crois pas ? » bougonnai-je.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ça très vite ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Bella aussi d'ailleurs » dit Rosalie en croquant dans une pomme.

« Moi ? » s'étrangla Bella.

Toutes les filles s'immobilisèrent et la fixèrent avec perplexité.

« T'es la femme d'Edward, évidement que tu seras là ! » dit Rosalie. « Et tu seras une de mes demoiselles d'honneur, donc tu devras faire des essayages pour la robe »

« Euh oui, très bien… » répondit Bella avec surprise. « Merci Rosalie, je suis touchée d'être une de tes demoiselles d'honneur. Je suis sûre que tu feras une magnifique mariée. » ajouta-elle.

« Oh merci Bella ! » répondit Rose avec attendrissement en mettant une main sur son coeur. En voulant être polie, Bella venait de trouver le moyen de se mettre Rosalie dans la poche. Cette dernière était assez friande de compliments.

« Ça se passera où ? » demanda Bella.

« Chez mes parents, à L.A. » répliqua ma future belle-sœur en continuant de manger sa pomme.

« Los Angeles ?! Je pensais que tu étais d'ici… »

« Ça fait plusieurs années que j'habite ici, mais je suis une vraie californienne de naissance, hélas… »

« _Hélas_ ? C'est si terrible que ça ? » rit Bella.

« Tu connais la série _Beverly Hills_ ? », Bella acquiesça, « Et bien c'était un peu ma vie d'avant, ma famille vit là-bas. Ils tirent leur fortune de mon grand-père paternel qui avait prospéré dans le pétrole au Texas. Mon père se contente d'investir pour faire fructifier son fric, c'est une véritable obsession chez lui, et ma mère joue les mondaines avec ses copines refaites. » expliqua Rosalie sans entrain.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Bella interloquée. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas courant d'avoir quelqu'un en face de soi qui dénigre ce genre de train de vie.

« Vu comme ça… » bredouilla-t-elle sous l'embarras. « Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait venir ici ? »

« Jusqu'au lycée, j'ai été une gentille fille obéissante – je suis fille unique – et agi comme mes parents et leur petit monde s'attendaient à voir la fille Hale se comporter. Ma mère était très fière de ma beauté et me baladait de concours en concours, chose que j'ai accepté sans broncher jusqu'à mes 21 ans. Mais quand j'ai appris que mon père voulait me marier au fils Royce, ça a été la goutte d'eau. D'une part, ce type était un connard de première, un vrai fils à papa qui passait son temps à droguer des nanas pour abuser d'elle sans jamais se faire prendre. Et d'une autre part, j'en voulais à mon père pour manigancer un mariage arrangé dans mon dos. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne supportais plus cette vie et à ce moment j'ai eu le courage de dire stop et je suis partie de chez moi.

« Mais t'es allée où ? » s'étonna Bella.

« J'ai pris 10 000 $ et fermé mon compte bancaire pour ne pas qu'ils me bloquent dans ma fugue, et je suis partie à l'aventure. J'ai pas mal bourlingué pendant près d'un an et j'ai découvert la vraie vie, tu vois. Je trouvais des petits boulots et dès que j'avais un peu d'argent, j'allais ailleurs. J'ai appris à me débrouiller et rencontré des gens formidables. C'est à cette époque que j'ai pris gout aux voitures d'exception et j'ai su que j'avais trouvé ce que je voulais faire. Alors je me suis posé à Seattle par hasard et repris mes études. J'ai réussi à avoir mon diplôme, trouvé un travail que j'aimais et qui me permettait de vivre très correctement. Et puis un jour j'ai rencontré Emmett… ». Elle regarda mon frère avec amour et prit sa main.

« Et tes parents avaient de tes nouvelles ? » s'inquiéta Bella.

« J'avais coupé les ponts, et je ne leur avais pas parlé une seule fois jusqu'à il y a récemment. C'est Emmett qui m'a incité à reprendre contact avec eux quand on a décidé de se marier, il m'a dit que c'était un bon moment pour renouer. Il m'a montré que la famille était essentielle et que je le regretterais un jour si je ne faisais pas le premier pas. Alors je l'ai fait, même si ma famille est ici dorénavant. »

« Oh Rose ! » s'écria ma mère en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Je vous considère comme mes parents et Alice et Edward sont les frères que je n'ai jamais eu. Je n'ai connu qu'un père absent et une mère shootée aux antidépresseurs, vous avez su combler tout ça. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux, et j'eus un pincement au cœur en remarquant que Bella jouait avec son alliance en baissant la tête. Ça devait être dur pour elle d'entendre ça. Aussi, instinctivement je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'approchai de moi pour la réconforter. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et m'offrit un petit sourire.

« Au final, quand je suis retournée là-bas avec Emmett, j'ai été agréablement surprise. Mes parents avaient changé, alors que ma fugue aurait pu les séparer, ils se sont rapprochés. Ça a du les faire réfléchir, mais ils n'ont pas changé de train de vie pour autant, ils aiment trop l'argent. Mais néanmoins ils restaient mes parents, même si quelque chose restera brisé à jamais entre nous, et quand ils nous ont suppliés de faire le mariage là-bas, ni Emmett ni moi n'avons eu le courage de leur dire non. J'ai pu imposer la condition qu'ils ne s'occupent de rien, que c'était mon mariage et que je le faisais comme je le voulais. Et jusqu'à présent, ils se tiennent à carreau, ils savent que s'ils ne remplissent pas leur promesse, je n'hésiterais pas à faire machine arrière. »

« Mais au moins, tu pourras avoir tes parents auprès de toi pour ton mariage. C'est bien ce que tu as fait Rosalie. » dit Bella d'une petite voix étranglée.

Je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle et sans réfléchir, je déposai un baiser sur le sommet de son crane. Cette conversation me rappelait ce qu'elle avait vécu et aussi ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment, Bella était une personne courageuse et qui ne laissait rien paraitre. Elle était bien plus forte que moi.

« Enfin tout ça pour dire que je ne regrette rien et que si c'était à refaire, je signerais tout de suite !

« Ça c'est ma femme ! » s'exclama Emmett avant de s'affaler sur elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Eh les jeunes, réservez-vous pour la nuit de noce ! » dit mon père.

« Il a raison, un peu de tenue ! Allez on va manger le gâteau que Bella a apporter maintenant. » dit ma mère en se levant. « Alice chérie, prends les bougies dans le sac là-bas. »

« Quoi ? T'as encore apporté les bougies ? » m'exclamai-je.

« Bien sûr Edward, c'est ton anniversaire. C'est la tradition. » répondit-elle avec sérieux.

« On est plus des enfants maman ! » protestai-je.

« Edward, si ça peut te rassurer, je souffle toujours mes bougies. Mais pour moi, c'est plus par superstition que par tradition » chuchota Bella. Evidemment.

Ne pouvant y échapper, je dus souffler les bougies et supporter Emmett chanter à tue-tête 'joyeux anniversaire' deux fois de suite.

« C'est un gâteau à quoi ? » demandai-je à Bella.

« Poire-chocolat. C'est une recette de la grand-mère à Jasper que j'ai un peu modifié. J'espère que vous aimerez… »répondit-elle tandis que ma mère servait tout le monde.

« Oh merde Bella ! » s'exclama Emmett après avoir pris une première bouchée.

« Ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« C'est le meilleur gâteau que j'ai jamais mangé ! Sans vouloir te vexer 'man… »

« Mais non Em, je n'ai pas le monopole la cuisine ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un pur délice ! Qu'est-ce t'en penses Edward ? » dit ma mère.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, j'avais déjà englouti la moitié de ma part et à ce moment là j'en avais plein la bouche. Je me dépêchai d'avaler pour pouvoir répondre.

« Je dirais même que c'est du bonheur à l'état pur, mais je ne suis pas étonné. » rétorquai-je.

« Ed t'as tiré le gros lot avec Bella, veinard vas ! » dit Emmett en prenant une grosse bouchée de gâteau.

« Tu aimes cuisiner ? » demanda Alice à Bella.

« Beaucoup. En fait, j'ai tout appris avec la mère et la grand-mère de Jasper. Ma mère était une vraie catastrophe et après un grand nombre de désastres culinaires, elle avait adopté les plats préparés pour nous nourrir. ». Elle s'arrêta un instant en souriant à ce souvenir, puis reprit. « Quand je suis arrivée chez Jasper après…enfin après l'accident, elles m'ont occupé les mains et l'esprit en m'apprenant à cuisiner. Ça a été une sorte de thérapie pour moi. Depuis j'ai toujours fait la cuisine et je dois dire que je prends mon pied à la maison ! Je n'ai jamais vu un équipement pareil ! »

« Tu vois Edward, je savais bien que ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais acheté tout ça. Au moins, tu te nourris mieux, je suis contente » dit ma mère avec sourire en me regardant. Je roulai les yeux devant cette énième démonstration maternelle.

« Je peux en ravoir ? » demanda Emmett en pointant le gâteau.

« Em t'as pas assez mangé ?! Tu t'es enfilé deux steaks et je sais pas combien de saucisses, sans compter tout le reste ! » s'écria Rosalie.

« Mon cœur, tu sais que je suis un homme qui n'est jamais rassasié… » dit-il à voix basse avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Emmett ! » gloussa-t-elle en le repoussant gentiment.

« Mon chéri, je ne peux pas te donner mon cadeau maintenant car c'est un magnifique fauteuil. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu, je suis sûre qu'il va très bien aller avec le reste de tes meubles ! » dit ma mère avec excitation.

« J'en suis sûre maman, c'est toi qui a fait toute la déco chez moi… » marmonnai-je. « Merci » dis-je par politesse.

« Je pense que tu pourras le mettre près du piano, comme ça Bella pourras te voir en jouer. ». Je me raidis contre mon gré en imaginant Bella me regarder jouer. Voilà plus d'un mois que je n'arrivais pas à en jouer à cause d'elle, si elle devait rester me contempler, j'avais peur que le blocage soit définitif. « Le magasin m'a assuré qu'ils le livreront en début de semaine. ». Je hochai la tête avec nervosité, je sentais que ce fauteuil allait me tracasser plus que nécessaire.

« Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas amené. Je n'allais quand même pas prendre le risque d'abîmer ce superbe costume gris que j'ai tant eu de mal à dénicher ! » dit Alice. Je soupirai mentalement devant l'originalité de ces cadeaux, ils pouvaient au moins garder la surprise…

« Merci Alice »

« Et moi… » je retiens ma respiration en entendant Emmett prendre la parole « … je t'avais commandé une superbe poupée dernier cri, si t'avais vu ça…mais comme Bella est là maintenant, j'ai dû annuler ma commande »

« Comment ça une poupée ? Une poupée gonflable ?! » demanda Bella en pouffant de rire.

« C'était bien plus qu'une simple poupée _gonflable_ Bella… » répondit Emmett en regardant Bella comme si elle venait blasphémer.

« Ouai ben heureusement que t'as eu la présence d'esprit d'annuler tout ça, sinon Bella t'aurait arraché les yeux ! » dit Rosalie en riant.

« Je demande à voir ! » s'écria Emmett.

Pour le coup, je soupirai pour de bon et aperçus mes parents lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. Mon père tapota la cuisse de ma mère en lui murmurant 'on ne le changera jamais tu sais'.

« Bon et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu lui as acheté ? » demanda Alice.

« Le site internet ne voulait pas me rembourser, ils m'ont donné un avoir. Je me suis dit que finalement ce serait pas mal comme cadeau. Ed et Bella pourront prendre ce qu'ils leur font _plaisir_, avec 500$ il y a de quoi satisfaire ses _envies_… ». Emmett regarda Bella et moi à tour de rôle en haussant plusieurs fois ses sourcils. Il était impossible ! J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise.

« 500$ ?! Emmett c'est très attentionné de ta part, mais… » commença Bella avant de s'approcher de lui et lui parler à l'oreille pour que personne n'entende. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait encore bien pu lui dire, mais quand je vis Emmett écarquiller les yeux puis me regarder avec envie, j'étais curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« T'es qu'un bâtard Ed ! Tu le sais ça ? » me dit-il en me pointant du doigt. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui me fit un regard voulant dire 'ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien'.

« Je savais qu'il allait encore faire des siennes, il ne voulait rien me dire. Heureusement que je suis là, je t'ai pris une nouvelle batte de baseball Edward, un client m'a dit que c'était une des meilleures. Dans la précipitation ce matin, je l'ai oublié à la maison… » dit Rosalie.

« C'est pas grave. Merci beaucoup Rose » répondis-je avec un peu plus d'entrain cette fois. Au moins ce cadeau me servirait plus que les autres, ma batte datait du lycée.

« Eh bien moi, je l'ai là ! » s'écria mon père avec enthousiasme. Il se leva de sa chaise et partit prendre quelque chose dans un sac. Il revint ensuite vers moi en me tendit un objet rectangulaire que je suspectais être un livre. « Tiens, voilà »

Je déchirai le papier cadeau, et bien que cela me rappela l'épisode de ce matin, je doutais trouver un nouveau cadre avec une Bella en beauté.

« Oh un livre sur la voile ! Merci papa ! » dis-je avec une pointe d'hypocrisie. Voilà encore un livre qui allait être rangé sur une étagère sans jamais avoir été ouvert. J'aimais la voile mais quand il s'agissait d'être sur un bateau, pas en regardant du papier glacé. Voir des images sur un livre m'ennuyait fortement mais je n'osais pas le dire à mon père, il semblait toujours heureux de m'offrir ça.

« Eh bien merci à tous encore une fois » dis-je. Bella rit doucement à coté de moi, elle devait penser à ce que je lui avais dit au sujet des cadeaux tout à l'heure et j'eus du mal à ne pas rire moi aussi.

« Au fait Bella, tu lui as acheté quoi à Edward ? » demanda Alice.

« Ah ah ! » dit cette dernière. Je passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux en repensant au cadre ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Emmett.

« Allez dis ! » insista Alice.

« Je ne dirai rien, c'est son cadeau, c'est à lui de dire s'il veut en parler ou pas » dit Bella d'une voix embarrassée.

« Vous avez aiguisé notre curiosité là » dit ma mère.

« C'est une photo » dis-je en visualisant le cadre dans ma tête.

« Une photo ? » reprit Rosalie avec étonnement. Je tournai la tête pour regarder Bella, elle avait la tête baissée et jouait avec le sable.

« Oui, une magnifique photo de ma femme avec la robe qu'elle portait à notre mariage » ajoutai-je en levant les yeux vers eux.

Tout le monde se tût. A part Emmett, ils nous regardaient tous avec tendresse. Mon frère, quant à lui avait visiblement du mal à comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'attendrissant dans le fait que Bella m'offre une photo d'elle. De toute évidence, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon d'achat dans un e-sexshop selon lui…

« Ça te dit d'aller se balader un peu ? » me demanda Bella à ma grande surprise au bout d'un moment.

« Euh…oui pourquoi pas » répondis-je. Je me levai et tendis les mains vers elle pour l'aider à se lever. A mon grand soulagement, elle attrapa son paréo et le noua autour de sa poitrine avant de glisser sa main dans la mienne et de nous éloigner.

Nous marchions près de l'eau depuis quelques minutes déjà et je me demandais si Bella voulait me parler ou simplement se promener en tête à tête, ce qui me paraissait peu plausible.

« Tout se passe bien ? » tentai-je, une fois hors de vue des autres.

« Oui, oui… » dit-elle pensivement en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux de sa main libre. Je pris conscience alors que je tenais toujours sa main.

« Tu voulais vraiment te balader ? » demandai-je avec doute en m'arrêtant de marcher et en lâchant sa main.

« En fait, je voulais te parler d'Alice…et de Jasper » dit-elle avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je fus surpris de sa requête.

« Quel est le problème ? ». Elle se remit à jouer avec sa bague pour la énième fois et cherchait visiblement ses mots. « Bella…d'habitude c'est toi qui me dis de ne pas tourner autour du pot » la pressai-je. Elle inspira et vrilla son regard dans le mien.

« Jasper et Alice vont sortir ensemble. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Je te demande pardon ?! T'as vu ça dans un horoscope ou quoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Mais non ! Ça va se faire car ils se sont déjà rencontrés et sont restés en contact depuis. ». J'écarquillai les yeux en réalisant que Bella était sérieuse.

« Combien de temps ? » demandai-je en pinçant l'arête de mon nez et en fermant mes yeux.

« Combien de temps _quoi_ Edward ? » me reprit-elle doucement.

« Que ça dure »

« Le jour du centre commercial. On a rencontré Jazz là-bas. » dit-elle sans détour.

« Plus d'une semaine déjà ?! Merde ! On est foutu ! » m'écriai-je en agrippant mes cheveux.

« Jasper ne parlera pas » ajouta-t-elle.

« C'est sans compter sur Alice ! » paniquai-je en pointant dans la direction du campement. « Tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que moi Bella, elle sent tout ! Tu me prendras pour un fou si tu veux, mais elle a une sorte de feeling…elle arrive toujours à savoir ! A nous deux on peut encore sauver les meubles quelques temps, mais avec Jasper dans l'équation…Fait chier tiens ! » finis-je en prenant une petite pierre et en la lançant avec rage dans la mer. Quand je me retournai vers Bella, celle-ci avait les bras croisés et me regardait avec interrogation. « Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Et c'est tout ce qui t'embête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est déjà bien assez je trouve ! » ripostai-je. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ta sœur m'a pourtant dit que t'avais une fâcheuse tendance à contrôler ses fréquentations masculines. Ça ne te fait rien là ? »

« Nan c'est Jasper, c'est différent » répondis-je en faisant mine de balayer avec la main.

« Ah oui ? Et en quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Je lui fais confiance » répondis-je avec absence en repensant au problème principal.

« Tu…tu lui fais confiance ? Mais qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres ? ». Je levai les yeux vers elle, elle avait l'air totalement incrédule. Je soupirai.

« Il a une petite sœur, enfin c'est tout comme. Il sait ce que c'est de prendre soin d'elle, de veiller à ce qu'elle soit heureuse et à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. ». Je repensai à mon premier face à face avec lui, lorsqu'il m'avait proféré des menaces pour protéger Bella. « Et même si je ne le connais pas, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien et je vois comment tu parles de lui… » ajoutai-je en baissant la voix, embarrassé par cet aveu.

« Donc tu ne vois aucune objection à ce qu'ils se fréquentent ? »

« Non. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne garderai pas un œil sur Jasper, comme lui le fera sur moi. C'est de bonne guerre il me semble. »

« Eh bien… ». Apparemment, elle avait du mal à se remettre de ma réaction. « Si j'avais su, je t'en aurais parlé avant »

« Tu avais peur de me parler de ça ? » murmurai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait peur de moi ? De ma réaction ? Mais pour quelle personne devais-je passer à ses yeux ? « Pourquoi… ? »

« Disons qu'Alice m'a mise la pression pour faire court ». J'eus un rire bref en pensant à ce que ma sœur avait pu lui dire.

« C'est de ça que vous parliez sur le bateau tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Elle t'a dressé un portrait peu flatteur de moi j'imagine. »

« Euh… » bredouilla-t-elle avec gêne en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

« C'est rien Bella… ». Je m'assis sur le sable et soufflai. « Alice n'a jamais compris pourquoi Emmett et moi jouions à la mafia avec elle. Elle a toujours été un peu naïve pour certaines choses. Ça toujours été une jolie fille et très…coquette, il faut dire ce qui est, et les garçons étaient loin de détester ça crois-moi. En plus, tu sais comment elle est, elle va facilement vers les gens et sympathise rapidement. Je te laisse imaginer le cocktail 'jolie fille + très sociable' dans l'esprit des garçons. Dès le lycée, Em et moi avons commencé à entendre des bruits de couloirs comme quoi la sœur Cullen était 'bonne' et qu'il fallait tenter sa chance avec elle. » expliquai-je. Elle vint s'assoir à coté de moi.

« Elle était une fille facile ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'était, non. C'est juste l'image qu'elle dégageait et par conséquent, ça lui faisait du tort sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Résultat, les bons garçons gardaient leurs distances et les connards étaient attirés comme des mouches. »

« Je comprends mieux où tu veux en venir, mais vous ne lui en avez jamais parlé ? »

« Si, j'ai essayé quand on était à la fac. Mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre, pour elle j'étais juste son frère parano qui l'empêchait de s'amuser. En attendant, Alice n'a jamais eu d'histoires sérieuses et a eu un sacré nombre de chagrins d'amour. Alors oui, j'ai toute confiance en Jasper, je sais qu'il fait partie des 'bons gars' et qu'il la respectera. Après que ça marche ou non, c'est une autre histoire… » finis-je en haussant une épaule. Je tournai la tête vers Bella, elle esquissait un sourire. Nous restâmes quelques minutes assis là, à regarder la mer dans le silence.

« Allez monsieur mon mari ! Allons retrouver les autres maintenant ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant et en me tendant ses mains. Je lui rendis son sourire et me levai avec son aide.

« Enfin ! » cria Emmett en nous voyant arriver. « Ça fait trois ans qu'on vous attend ! »

« Non mais oh ! Emmett Cullen ! T'es gonflé, il n'y a que toi qui trépigne ici ! » cria Alice avec sa petite voix derrière lui. Soudain, Emmett se mit à courir dans notre direction et quand il arriva à notre hauteur, il se baissa et attrapa Bella par les jambes pour la faire basculer sur son épaule.

« Aahh ! Emmett ! Lâche-moi immédiatement ! » hurla Bella. « Ne t'avises pas de me mettre à l'eau ! »

« Pourtant elle est bonne, elle doit être à 10/11°C… » *

« Emmett ! » m'exclamai-je à mon tour quand il tournoya sur lui-même. Je n'étais pas du tout rassuré, j'avais peur qu'il lui fasse mal. « Tu vas la blesser ! »

« Eh ! Faut se détendre mon vieux ! » me répondit-il en reposant Bella à terre.

« T'es con Emmett ! » s'écria celle-ci en riant et en lui donnant une tape. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent ? » demanda Bella en venant près de moi et en reprenant ma main.

« C'est l'heure du beach volley ! ». Je regardai derrière lui, il avait déjà tout installé.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que t'es un fan de sport toi aussi ! C'est Jasper qui va être content…Allez vas-y Edward, je te libère pour jouer. ». Je ne pus réprimer un sourire en pensant à ce qui allait suivre.

« Ah mais tout le monde joue ici ! C'est la tradition ! » dit Emmett.

« La tradition c'est une tradition chez les Cullen ou quoi ?! » rit Bella.

« On ne rigole pas avec ça Bella ! Allez, en piste ! ». Bella me regarda et leva les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre.

« Bella ! Ecoute, je sais pas si c'est raisonnable de jouer dans ton état… » chuchotai-je à son oreille après l'avoir rattrapé. Elle s'arrêta et se planta devant moi.

« Edward, c'est gentil à toi de te préoccuper de ma santé, mais n'en fais pas des tonnes non plus. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Et ce qu'Emmett ne sait pas, c'est que je me débrouille pas mal du tout, je te rappelle que j'ai grandi avec un junky du sport.... Et rien que pour voir la tête d'Emmett, ça vaut bien quelques bleus » dit-elle avant de me faire un clin d'œil et poursuivre sa route.

« Cette année, à moi le repos ! Ce sera moi l'arbitre ! » dit ma mère depuis sa chaise. « On tire au sort les équipes ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas faire filles contre garçons ?» proposa Bella.

« Hein ?! Mais vous êtes suicidaires ou quoi ? » s'exclama Emmett.

« Quoi ? Tu ne nous crois pas capable de gagner ? » rétorqua Rosalie en croisant les bras.

« Evidemment ! » dit Emmett.

« Ouai ben je relève le pari aussi ! » intervint Alice. Emmett regarda mon père puis moi. Un sourire aux lèvres, je haussai les épaules.

« Ok, mais ne venez pas pleurer qu'on vous a fait mal ou que vous vous êtes cassé un ongle, à la guerre comme à la guerre ! » dit Emmett en lançant le ballon entre ses mains. Il commença à marcher à reculons pour s'éloigner du filet mais s'arrêta. « Ah, j'oubliais. Interdiction de faire du cinéma, tout pleurnichement simulé pour distraire l'adversaire est prohibé. » ajouta-t-il en les pointant du doigt.

« Allez ! Lance ton ballon _Emmy_ ! » le provoqua Bella. Emmett lança le ballon dans les airs et tapa de toutes ses forces. A ma grande surprise, Bella courut et réussit à le renvoyer. Je montai au filet pour contrer la balle, mais le petit lutin devant moi fit de même au même instant et la balle retomba dans notre camp.

« Un pour les filles ! » cria ma mère.

« Secoue-toi frangin ! » râla Emmett.

« Oh c'est bon, du calme ! » ripostai-je en le regardant derrière moi. Quand je retournai la tête devant moi, je découvris avec stupeur que Bella venait d'enlever son paréo.

« Aïe ! » m'exclamai-je en prenant le ballon dans la tête.

« Merde Ed, qu'est-ce tu glandes ?! Mets-toi dans le jeu bordel ! Tu veux les laisser gagner ou quoi ?!».

Les services s'enchainaient et les filles allaient sur chaque ballon, se donnant à fond. Je devais reconnaitre qu'elles étaient assez douées et Bella arrivait à les fédérer autour d'elle avec succès. Quand ce fut à moi de servir, Emmett se trouvait juste en face de Rosalie et celle-ci n'hésitait pas à jouer subtilement de ses atours pour distraire son fiancé.

« Em tu peux parler ! Gros bouffon ! » lui criai-je quand il ne réagit pas à la balle qui passa à coté de lui. « Rose arrête de lui faire du charme, c'est pas fairplay ! »

« J'y peux rien Edward si ton frère se dissipe vite ! » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ouai, c'est pas ma faute Ed ! » ajouta Emmett.

« Allez les gars ! » dit mon père en tapant dans ses mains. « On se concentre, elles ne mènent que de deux points »

Rosalie avait un service assez impressionnant et on finissait assez souvent dans le sable pour les rattraper.

« 20-17 pour les filles, plus qu'un point de la victoire. Vous n'avez qu'à bien vous tenir les hommes ! » ria ma mère avec jubilation.

Tandis qu'Alice allait se préparer pour servir, Bella défit sa queue de cheval et aéra ses cheveux avant de les ressembler à nouveau, bombant sa poitrine vers moi.

_Regarde ailleurs Cullen ! Non pas le sable ! Ni le ciel crétin !_

« ED, BOUGE ! » hurla Emmett en me rentrant dedans. Je tombai à la renverse et ne compris pas trop ce qui m'arriva.

« Et les filles gagnent ! » s'écria ma mère en applaudissant.

« Putain Edward ! » ragea mon frère à coté de moi en me lançant une poignée de sable. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et les secouai pour en enlever.

« C'est bon Em ! » m'énervai-je.

« Et voilà ! Mangez ça espèce de machos ! » dit Rosalie à Emmett en le poussant du doigt.

« Ça va ? » demanda Bella en s'accroupissant à coté de moi. « Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal j'espère ? » dit-elle avec ironie en masquant difficilement son sourire.

« Je sais reconnaitre ma défaite, mais j'attends ma revanche. » répondis-je en me levant.

« C'est noté… » murmura-t-elle avec un regard malicieux en se mettant débout.

« Bien joué Bella ! Tu te débrouilles super bien dis-donc ! » dit Alice en venant à coté d'elle.

« Jasper… » soupira Bella en roulant des yeux. « Au fait, t'as la bénédiction d'Edward à ce propos » ajouta-t-elle en me regardant du coin de l'œil avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai Edward ? » demanda Alice en s'approchant de moi, les yeux plissés. Je hochai la tête brièvement. « Waouh, il y a donc quelqu'un là-haut qui a fini par exaucer mes vœux… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Bon, comme Emmett est mauvais perdant, c'est lui qui paye le resto ce soir ! » s'écria Rosalie.

« Mais pourquoi ?! Je suis pas le seul à avoir perdu ! »

« Oui mais t'es le plus pénible et tu n'acceptes pas que des filles t'aient battu »

« Pfff, c'est nul »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Mauvais joueur ! » le taquina Rosalie.

« Ce sera sans nous les enfants, votre mère et moi sommes invités chez Eleazar et sa femme Carmen » dit mon père.

_Il est tenu au secret professionnel Cullen, t'en fais pas._

« Tu veux pas dire à Jasper de venir, Bella ? » demanda Alice.

« Tu peux lui demander toi-même Alice, je ne vais pas jouer les intermédiaires, vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de ça » rit-elle.

« Jasper ?! » s'étonna Emmett en me jetant un coup d'œil, les sourcils froncés. Il fallait que j'aie une discussion avec lui à ce sujet mais en attendant je lui fis un signe de tête pour le rassurer.

« Autant inviter Kate et Garrett aussi ! Et puis tu peux dire à ton ami Jacob de venir aussi Bella, plus il y aura de monde et plus Emmett paiera ! » s'exclama Rosalie.

« Je te signale qu'on a un compte joint chérie… » dit Emmett à Rosalie qui lui lança un regard assassin.

« Euh, Jacob est pris ce soir il me semble. Une autre fois ! » dit Bella avec une voix qui partit dans les aigus sous la panique.

« Bon allez, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer » décréta mon père.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, tout fut rangé en un temps record et nous reprîmes le chemin du port en bateau. J'avais aidé mon père pour les manœuvres puis avais rejoint Bella qui se trouvait seule à la proue. Alice était au téléphone dans son coin, Rosalie et Emmett étaient ensemble dans un autre coin et ma mère discutait avec mon père à la barre.

« Cette journée ne se sera pas trop mal passée ? » dis-je pour signaler ma présence. Je m'assis à coté d'elle.

« Attends avant de dire ça, elle n'est pas finie et le plus dur est à venir peut être… » me répondit-elle en regardant au large. Elle avait raison sur ce point.

Cette idée d'aller diner avec les autres me rendait nerveux. Non seulement, il allait falloir encore jouer la comédie, mais en plus notre public s'agrandissait. Kate n'allait rien louper, elle n'avait encore jamais vu Bella et moi ensemble et je savais qu'elle était encore suspicieuse. J'allais devoir prendre sur moi et être encore plus démonstratif envers Bella. Bella avait vraiment raison, le plus dur restait à venir.

Soudain je la sentis frissonner à coté de moi. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et malgré la journée exceptionnelle que nous avions eue, la fraicheur refaisait son apparition. Je regardai autour de moi, en quête de quelque chose à enfiler et trouvai ma serviette de plage. Je la secouai pour enlever les derniers grains de sable et la passai sur nos épaules. Ainsi, elle aurait plus chaud si je me mettais dessous aussi.

« Merci » chuchota-t-elle en venant se coller davantage contre moi.

Je tentai de me contrôler, mais ce fut plus fort que moi et mon corps se tendit à son contact. Il me fallu plusieurs secondes pour me relaxer complètement et oublier qu'il s'agissait de Bella contre moi. Je commençais à m'habituer à prendre sa main ou à passer mon bras juste sur ses épaules, mais dès que le geste était plus intime, cela m'était encore pénible à supporter. Le conflit intérieur entre ma raison et mon cœur qui faisait rage en moi m'empêchait de me laisser aller.

_Il faut que tu la voies comme une amie. La version 'client' n'est visiblement plus applicable. Essaye d'agir comme Jasper le ferait. En ami._

_Oui, sauf que Jasper n'est pas attiré inexplicablement par elle…_

_Essaye quand même._

« Bella ! » s'écria Alice en venant troubler notre quiétude.

« Hum ? » répliqua Bella. Vraisemblablement, je n'étais pas le seul occupé par ses pensées.

« J'ai eu Jasper. Il était pas trop chaud et faisait son timide mais il a quand même accepté. Je suis trop contente ! » dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas te comporter comme une adolescente surexcitée à table ce soir… » la taquinai-je.

« Et oui tout le monde n'a pas ton talent pour refouler les émotions Edward Cullen ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Touché. Mais pourquoi tendais-je toujours le bâton pour me faire fouetter ?

« Bref, je passe le prendre, parce qu'il est hors de question que je monte sur sa moto pour être décoiffée, et ensuite on s'arrête chez vous. Je veux te montrer une super robe que j'avais mise de coté pour toi si une occasion comme celle-ci se présentait. Et puis c'est sur la route en plus »

« On va diner où ? » demandai-je.

« Rosalie a décrété qu'on allait au resto du Space Needle »

« Hein ?! Mais c'est pas donné là-dedans ! » s'exclama Bella.

« On s'en fout, c'est Emmett qui paye. Et lui est d'accord, car il a envie de manger un 'Lunar Orbiter' » répondit Alice en roulant des yeux.

« Jasper et moi n'avons pas l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre de restaurant. L'angoisse ! » dit Bella.

« Mais non ! » s'écria Alice en se levant.

« Jasper va flipper, c'est sûr. Alice a dû lui mettre la pression pour qu'il accepte de venir…Déjà que je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise, lui ne connait personne sauf nous trois, et encore… » chuchota Bella après qu'Alice se soit éloignée.

« C'est un grand garçon, il ne va pas se mettre à vomir sur la table à cause du stress, non ? » dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix. « Aïe ! » m'écriai-je quand Bella me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en se retenant difficilement de rire.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, je fus soulagé de voir Alice, Emmett et Rosalie reprendre aussitôt la voiture pour rentrer chez eux et se préparer. Tandis que je m'affairais à ranger toutes mes affaires, Bella rêvassais en laissant trainer son sac et les choses qui s'y trouvaient un peu partout. Bella ne m'avait pas menti, elle n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un d'ordonné et je passais souvent derrière elle pour éviter que l'appartement ressemble à un véritable capharnaüm.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si tu veux aller à la salle de bain… » proposai-je.

« Hum, non vas-y en premier, je vais appeler Jasper avant. Je veux faire un petit briefing avec lui » me répondit-elle.

« D'accord. »

Par habitude, je me faufilai directement dans la pièce puis me déshabillai avant d'entrer dans la douche. Quand je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les laver, je pouvais encore sentir quelques grains de sable qu'Emmett m'avait lancé plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Aussitôt, l'image de Bella en maillot de bain défila dans ma tête. Le match de volley avait été loin d'être équitable même si je devais avouer que Bella avait très bien joué, cependant, j'étais sûr qu'on aurait pu gagner si elles ne nous avaient pas autant distraits. Je finis de me laver rapidement et tentai de chasser Bella de mon esprit, il fallait que je garde la tête froide si je ne voulais pas devenir fou ce soir.

Me rendant compte encore une fois que je n'avais pas pris mes vêtements de rechange avec moi, je priai pour ne pas rencontrer Bella sur le 1m50 de chemin qui me séparait de ma chambre et mis une serviette autour de ma taille. Par prudence, j'entrouvris tout de même la porte pour voir si le champ était libre. Rassuré, je me précipitai dans ma chambre et refermai en vitesse derrière moi. Je posai mon linge sale sur mon lit puis me postai dans mon dressing pour savoir ce que je pouvais me mettre sur le dos. Alice n'avait pas rangé mon placard selon chaque type de vêtement mais en fonction des tenues coordonnées. Ainsi selon elle, j'étais incapable de faire des fautes de gout car tout était déjà 'pré-choisi', et je devais admettre que ça me rendait bien service. Tout en me demandant quelle tenue choisir, je défis nonchalamment ma serviette et la jetai sur mon lit. En me retournant, je me figeai sur place.

Bella me regardait.

Non pas la vraie Bella, mais la Bella en photo, et c'était tout aussi embarrassant. Sous la panique, j'attrapai le premier vêtement qui me tomba sous la main et le balançai sur le cadre que j'avais posé contre ma commode.

« Merde ! » soufflai-je en réalisant que je venais de lui jeter mon boxer sur la figure. Celui-ci s'était accroché sur le rebord du cadre et cachait son visage en entier.

Mettant une main pour cacher mon intimité, je me hâtai d'aller l'enlever.

« Ne me regarde pas Bella, et encore moins avec ce regard… » la menaçai-je.

Cette photo était du même style que celui de la Joconde, n'importe où vous vous trouviez, le portrait vous regardait. C'était assez perturbant, d'autant plus que le petit sourire en coin qu'affichait Bella pouvait être interprété de différentes manières. Tantôt ce petit sourire pouvait être prude et ingénu, tantôt je pouvais le prendre pour une invitation à la tentation, et Bella se transformait alors en véritable séductrice. Mais à cet instant, c'était encore autre chose. Nu devant elle, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me dévorait des yeux et son sourire était loin d'être timide… Finalement, je pris le tableau et le retournai pour ne plus croiser son regard.

« Voilà Bella. Une dame se doit de se retourner pour être polie ! » chuchotai-je en pointant l'arrière du cadre.

_Cullen, cette fille te rend fou, voilà que tu te mets à parler à une photo maintenant… Faut te faire soigner mon vieux._

Je repartis vers mon dressing et pris la première tenue qui me tombait sous la main. Tournant le dos au cadre, je me dépêchai d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements puis le jean brut et la chemise grise qu'Alice avait proposés. Enfin, je me mis un peu d'eau de toilette et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux devant mon miroir avant de sortir.

Quand je pénétrai dans le séjour, je sursautai en voyant Bella sortir de sa chambre. J'avais l'impression qu'elle aussi m'avait vu nu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir comme ça Edward ? » me demanda-t-elle avec son fichu sourire en coin.

« Je ne rougis pas » bougonnai-je devant l'embarras.

« Si tu le dis… » rétorqua-t-elle en passant à coté de moi pour aller à la salle de bain avec un sourire franc à présent.

_On se calme Cullen, personne ne t'a vu nu, ni Bella, ni cette photo…_

Environ une heure plus tard, alors que Bella avait rejoint sa chambre pour finir de se préparer, on sonna à la porte.

« Alice. Bonsoir Jasper » dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

« Bella est où ? » dit Alice comme une pile électrique.

« Dans la chambre d'amis » répondis-je. Alice me regarda en haussant les sourcils. « Oui, toutes ses affaires sont encore entreposées là-bas » précisai-je en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Jasper pour me trahir.

« J'en ai pour deux minutes ! » dit-elle en allant vers la chambre.

Je me tournai enfin vers Jasper et avec un timide sourire je lui fis signe d'aller au salon. Il acquiesça et je le suivis jusqu'aux canapés.

« C'est sympa chez toi » dit-il avec nervosité.

« Merci » répondis-je simplement.

Nous étions assis cote à cote et je le voyais fixer ses mains, croisant et décroisant ses doigts.

« Edward- »

« Jasper- »

Nous avions parlé en même temps et nous nous sourîmes.

« Vas-y d'abord » proposai-je. Il hocha la tête et inspira.

« Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir menacé la dernière fois et être resté sur mes gardes avec toi » dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi. Je le trouvais courageux de s'excuser pour ça alors que je pouvais comprendre tout à fait son comportement. Il devait vraiment apprécier Alice pour faire une chose pareille.

« Non Jasper, ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Toi et moi avons des personnes qui nous sont chères, il est normal qu'on ait envie de les protéger… Je comprends plus que tu ne le crois. »

Il acquiesça à nouveau puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte où Alice était entrée.

« Edward je voulais te rassurer aussi sur le fait que je ferais mon possible pour garder votre secret » chuchota-t-il.

« Merci jasper » répondis-je. « Vous sortez ensemble, ma sœur et toi ? » demandai-je après un silence.

« Euh… pas exactement » dit-il gêné. Je fronçai les sourcils. « On n'a pas eu de rencard encore si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais on s'est déjà vus…plusieurs fois…tu connais Alice, elle a le chic pour prendre au dépourvu ou ne pas faire comme les autres. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec elle, c'est ce que j'aime chez elle. »

« Oui, je la connais… » soupirai-je. Nous replongeâmes dans un silence et je me demandais encore combien de temps Alice allait monopoliser Bella. « Jasper… est-ce que Bella te parle de son cancer, comment…comment elle le vit ? Je ne sais pas si elle cherche à faire la fière devant moi, ou si elle agit comme ça avec tout le monde… » demandai-je.

« Un peu des deux surement » rit-il. « Mais si ça peut te rassurer, elle ne m'en parle pas vraiment. Bien sûr elle me raconte les examens qu'elle passe ou ce qu'on lui dit etc, mais elle ne me dit jamais ce qu'elle ressent. En général c'est moi qui devine ça, et ça vaut pour n'importe quel sujet… Et si j'ai vu juste, alors elle se met à m'en parler, mais seulement après. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça. »

Jasper la connaissait depuis longtemps, il arrivait à savoir ce que Bella ressentait, mais moi, c'était quasi impossible.

« Oh, tiens j'allais oublier » dit-il en cherchant quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. « Bon anniversaire » ajouta-t-il en me tendant une enveloppe.

« Je…euh…merci » balbutiai-je. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que Bella m'offre un cadeau, mais encore moins Jasper. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et découvris un petit carton. « Un baptême en parachute ? » m'étonnais-je.

« Oui… j'en fais assez souvent et Alice m'a dit que t'en avais jamais fait. Alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait être l'occasion d'essayer. Enfin si ça te dit… »

« Oui pourquoi pas…merci Jasper. » dis-je avec sourire.

« Ça y est ! On peut y aller ! » s'écria Alice au bout de quelques minutes en sortant de la chambre d'amis.

« Alice, c'est un peu court quand même… » râla Bella en sortant à son tour en tirant sur sa robe blanche et noire.

« Bella ne fais pas ta mijaurée, tu as des super belles jambes, ce serait dommage de les cacher ! N'est-ce pas Ed ? » dit Alice en venant près de nous. Mes yeux descendirent lentement sur les longues jambes fines de Bella, appréciant le spectacle. « Ed ! » insista Alice en écarquillant les yeux pour me presser de rassurer Bella.

« Euh…oui bien sûr… tu es magnifique Bella, vraiment… » bredouillai-je.

« Franchement Bella tu es somptueuse ! Alice connait son métier. » dit Jasper en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice qui sourit de toutes ses dents en retour.

« D'accord Alice…mais je ne suis pas très rassurée avec ses talons » dit Bella en regardant ses pieds.

« Roo Bella ! Tu m'as dit que t'avais des talons plus hauts pour ton mariage, ceux-là c'est de la gnognotte ! ». Oh oui, ils étaient bien plus hauts au mariage…

« Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi fins ! » répliqua-t-elle en désignant le talon aiguille.

« Je porte ça tous les jours Bella ! Et Edward t'aideras ! » s'agaça gentiment Alice devant les hésitations de Bella. « Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on y aille » ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de Jasper puis en le tirant derrière elle.

Je pris ma veste dans ma main, attrapai les clés puis je tendis mon coude vers Bella pour qu'elle passe son bras dessous. Le chemin jusqu'au restaurant se passa dans un silence religieux, seuls le ronronnement du moteur et de la radio venaient troubler ce mutisme.

« Ça va aller Bella ? » demandai-je alors que je coupai le contact. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et étira ses lèvres avant d'acquiescer en soupirant.

« Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal…n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle.

« Non, mais il faudra peut être qu'on se montre plus persuasif face à Kate » dis-je en vrillant mon regard dans ses yeux chocolats.

« Très bien » répondit-elle dans un doux murmure avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

« Hep hep hep ! » m'écriai-je en sortant à mon tour.

« Quoi ? ». Je fis le tour de la voiture et vins tenir sa porte.

« Tu veux que je me fasse rouspéter par ma mère ou quoi ? On m'a appris à être un gentleman Bella » expliquai-je avec un sourire en coin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit la main que je lui tendais.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres au pied du bâtiment et nous fîmes les présentions avant de prendre l'ascenseur ensemble pour atteindre le sommet de la tour. Bella ne lâcha pas mon bras et je la sentis resserrer son étreinte quand des maitres d'hôtel nous ouvrirent la porte. Emmett parla au placeur puis nous suivîmes ce dernier jusqu'à notre table.

« Alors Bella, Ed m'a dit que tu étais photographe. Tu fais des expositions ? » demanda Kate en prenant le menu que le serveur lui tendait.

« Oui j'ai déjà exposé, et là je suis entrain d'en préparer une autre pour le 25 juillet. » répondit Bella.

Tandis qu'elle expliquait en quoi consistait son boulot, je passais mon bras derrière elle et m'accoudait au dossier de sa chaise. Tout en essayant de me concentrer sur la lecture du menu, je jouais avec des mèches de ses cheveux qui se répandaient sur son dos.

Par deux fois je notai que le contact de mes doigts sur son épaule déclencha une chair de poule. Mon toucher devait la déranger et elle devait sûrement se forcer à supporter mon geste. J'étais sur le point d'arrêter mais je croisai le regard de Kate et sentis la main de Bella venir se poser sur ma cuisse.

_Oh non pas ça Bella…par pitié…_

« Monsieur vous avez choisi ? » demanda un serveur à coté de moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et vis que tout le monde attendais que je passe ma commande. Incapable de réfléchir, j'enlevai mon bras du dossier de Bella et pris sa main dans la mienne avant de la poser sur la table, la mienne dessus. Ainsi, c'était déjà plus facile pour garder un minimum de concentration. Je raclai ma gorge doucement en réalisant que je n'avais même pas choisi ce que je voulais. Finalement je pris la première entrée et le premier plat qui me passèrent sous les yeux.

Bella se pencha vers moi pour me parler discrètement.

« Ai-je été trop loin ? » chuchota-t-elle en prenant un air aguicheur pour faire croire aux autres qu'elle me disait des mots doux.

« Non, ça va » mentis-je en murmurant à son oreille.

_J'ai juste failli venir dans mon pantalon mais à part ça tout baigne…_

Suite à cet épisode, je pris soin de toujours tenir la main de Bella, juste au cas où. La suite du repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, Emmett raconta ses blagues pour la énième fois et s'était découvert une passion commune pour le sport avec Jasper, les filles parlèrent préparatifs de mariage et je restai discuter avec Garrett de sujets et d'autres. Avant que le plat principal soit servi, je m'excusai auprès de Bella et quittai la table pour aller me rafraichir.

En sortant des toilettes, alors que je passai près de l'entrée, quelqu'un me héla.

« Edward Cullen ?! Dis donc ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Je suis triste de ne plus te voir… » dit une voix féminine dans mon dos.

« Et merde… » murmurai-je tout bas. Je me retournai et fis mon plus beau sourire d'hypocrite. « Jane ! Quelle coïncidence de te voir ici ! Comment vas-tu ? » m'écriai-je en voyant la jeune femme blonde venir vers moi.

« Nettement mieux maintenant… » dit-elle à mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Par réflexe, je levai les yeux vers notre table et croisai le regard de Bella, mais aussitôt, elle détourna le regard et baissa la tête.

* * *

*** Le Pacifique Nord n'est pas renommé pour sa mer chaude ^^, il faut descendre presque jusqu'à Los Angeles pour avoir des températures agréables.**

**Voilà pour ce POV Edward, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je pense que je reviendrai au schéma classique la prochaine fois (les 2 POV dans le même chapitre).**

**J'aurais une petite requête à vous demander, je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous avez eu connaissance de cette histoire. Si vous pouviez me glisser une petite phrase dans vos reviews, vous seriez des anges ;-) !**

**Allez, petits teasers pour les 'revieweurs' ! ^_^ (Si vous souhaitez garder le suspens entier et ne pas l'avoir, dites-le moi surtout)**


	10. Passé, présent, futur

**Dosvidania ! **

**J'avais plein de trucs à vous dire, et puis j'ai oublié… d'ailleurs en parlant de ma mémoire de moineau, je tenais à m'excuser pour les teasers que j'ai donné aux personnes qui ne le souhaitaient pas…je sais, c'est moyen^^**

**Par contre je n'oublierai pas de vous remercier encore un par un pour tous vos commentaires, ma boite mail a littéralement explosé ! Vous avez battu des records la dernière fois ! MERCI.**

**Ah oui je voulais vous rappeler aussi que je passerai cette fic en rated M. Je vois que certains se réveillent subitement, on reconnait les pervers *se racle la gorge* ^^. Je vais être franche, je ne sais pas moi-même si ce sera le prochain chapitre ou non, mais ne soyez pas surpris de ne plus trouver les MAJ en rated T la fois prochaine, je vous dis ça juste au cas où…**

**Réponses à ****quelques****review anonymes :**

**Let me sign**** : Voilà, voilà, ça arrive !**

**Blandine****: Tu m'as fait rire avec ta question, bien sûr que non ça ne me vexe pas ! Alors pour être honnête je n'ai jamais compté le temps que me prend l'écriture d'un chapitre, mais des dizaines d'heures, ça c'est sûr. Sans t'ennuyer avec mes explications, j'ai un carnet ou j'écris la trame du chap d'abord, ensuite je commence à taper, je dirais environ 5/6h par jour en moyenne. Au total je ne dois pas être loin des 50h… Bon finalement je n'aurais pas dû faire le calcul^^**

**Elodii****: Que dire si ce n'est 'merci' pour tout ?**

**Brise****: Ton idée de raconter le POV d'Eddy quand il vient au resto de Bella est vraiment intéressante, mais si je dois le faire je pense que ce serait un out-take. A voir…**

**Nanar****: j'étais mdr en lisant ta review, une 'desodreyxication', vraiment ?**

**Sab****: Je t'aurais donné avec plaisir un teaser, mais pour cela il faut que tu sois identifié sur le site, sinon je n'ai aucun moyen de te joindre…**

**Katia****: Heureuse de constater que je rentre dans tes critères de sélection ^^^, j'espère que cette longue suite te plaira.**

**kmi****: Coca light ? J'adhère, moi c'est 1,5l par jour et pour l'écriture, il me faut ma tablette de chocolat noir et mon verre de lait (comment ça à 25 piges on ne boit plus de lait ?! Il me faut ma dose de calcium moi^^). Et ne t'inquiète pas j'irai au bout de cette histoire, je l'aime trop pour ça.**

**Je voulais vous dire aussi que j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir lire vos fic (pour les personnes qui en écrivent) et vous donner mon avis, mais malheureusement, vous comprendrez que je n'en ai pas le temps en lisant ma reply à Blandine… :-(**

**Bon ben finalement je vous aurais tout dit… Après plus de 16000 mots de chapitre, je ne suis pas encore bonne à jeter faut croire...  
**

**Bonne lecture mes toxicos préférés, enjoy it ! (quelques nouveaux liens sur mon profil pour ce chapitre)  
**

**Odrey ;-)**

Chapitre 10 : Passé, présent, futur

_« Et merde… » murmurai-je tout bas. Je me retournai et fis mon plus beau sourire d'hypocrite. « Jane ! Quelle coïncidence de te voir ici ! Comment vas-tu ? » m'écriai-je en voyant la jeune femme blonde venir vers moi._

_« Nettement mieux maintenant… » dit-elle à mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue._

_Par réflexe, je levai les yeux vers notre table et croisai le regard de Bella, mais aussitôt, elle détourna le regard et baissa la tête._

POV Bella

Embarrassée d'être surprise par Edward, je baissai la tête et attrapai machinalement une miette de pain sur la table pour occuper mes mains. Qui était cette fille ? Elle devait bien le connaitre pour lui faire la bise… Non, ça avait été bien plus qu'une simple 'bise', c'était carrément un baiser qu'elle lui avait fait sur sa joue, le genre de baiser qui voulait dire plus que 'Oh Edward je suis contente de te voir !'. Sans savoir pourquoi et sans connaitre cette fille, je savais que je la détestais déjà.

« Ça va Bella ? » s'inquiéta Rosalie en me sortant de mes pensées.

« Hum, oui, tout va très bien » répondis-je avec sourire en balayant avec le dos de ma main les miettes que je venais de piler entre mes doigts.

« J'en reviens pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui raconte encore ? » maugréa Kate en regardant dans la direction d'Edward. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué et encore moins à l'apprécier.

« Qui est-ce ? » demandai-je de la façon la plus innocente possible.

« Jane Volturi. » répondit Alice avec un regard mauvais en la regardant discrètement. « Je ne peux pas la sentir cette fille ». Voyant que je n'étais pas plus avancée, Kate prit la parole.

« C'est la fille d'Aro, Edward t'a déjà parlé de lui peut être ? C'est un de nos plus gros clients. »

« Alice m'en a touché deux mots » dis-je en hochant la tête.

« Il a des jumeaux, Alec, et Jane ici présente. Ils sont jeunes mais occupent déjà des places importantes dans la société, tout comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. » précisa-t-elle avec dédain.

« Quoi, c'est elle la Jane en question ?! » chuchota Rosalie en se penchant vers les filles.

« Et ouai… » soupira Alice.

« Dois-je être inquiète ? ». Ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans ma permission. Mais pour qui me prenais-je ? Je n'avais pas à penser à des choses pareilles ! Heureusement que dans cette conversation ils étaient tout à fait appropriés…

« Non. » répondirent Alice et Kate simultanément.

« Elle l'exaspère, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'il la connait et qu'elle lui tourne autour. Elle voudrait bien mettre le grappin sur lui pour faire plaisir à son père, mais plus elle essaye et plus il recule. » expliqua Kate.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle est comme Heidi ! » m'indignai-je dans un murmure.

« C'est pas loin tu vois, à croire que c'est la mentalité Volturi & Co…mais je suis persuadée qu'au-delà de ça, elle veut Edward à son tableau de chasse. Que la vengeance va être délicieuse ! » dit Alice avec sourire en continuant notre conversation à voix basse.

« Vengeance ? » m'étonnai-je.

« J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle va savoir qu'Edward est marié ! » ajouta Alice avec des yeux pétillants.

« Parce que tu crois que ça va l'arrêter ? » dit Kate en plissant les yeux vers Jane.

« Chut ! Ed et mademoiselle 'je me la pète' arrivent » dit Rosalie.

Je me redressai sur mon siège et levai les yeux sur eux. Edward semblait contrarié, ça avait l'air de vraiment l'embêter de venir avec Jane.

« Jane, je te présente, mon frère Emmett et sa fiancée Rosalie… » dit-il en montrant les intéressés, « …tu connais Kate, son compagnon Garrett, ma sœur Alice que tu connais également et un ami, Jasper… », quand les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur moi, ceux-ci se mirent à s'illuminer subitement « …et enfin Bella, ma merveilleuse femme » finit-il avec un sourire satisfait avant de regarder Jane. « Et je vous présente Jane Volturi, de Volturi & Co »

Elle était arrivée avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais celui-ci avait vite fait place à une sorte de rictus.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je dois dire que je suis surprise Edward, on ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu t'étais marié…je te présente mes félicitations. » dit-elle avec une tension dans la voix.

« Merci » répondis-je à la place d'Edward pour marquer son manque de politesse.

« Euh oui bien sur, félicitations à vous _deux_. » rectifia-t-elle entre ses dents en me lançant un regard mauvais. « Mon père va être ravi de l'apprendre, j'en suis sûre. Bien, je vous laisse finir de diner. Edward, Bella, je vous dis à très bientôt ». Sur ses paroles, elle nous fit un petit signe de tête puis partit rejoindre sa table qui se trouvait non loin de là.

« Désolé, elle a insisté » s'excusa Edward en se rasseyant à coté de moi.

« Au contraire, ça à l'air d'être une personne charmante, ça aurait été dommage de manquer ça. » dis-je avec ironie en regardant Jane s'assoir à sa table, pile dans mon champ de vision. « Au fait, pourquoi elle nous a dit 'à très bientôt' ? » demandai-je en reportant mon attention sur Edward.

« Les Volturi ont un mécénat, et ils participent ou organisent de nombreux galas de charités et autres festivités en tout genre. Pour eux c'est souvent l'occasion de parler affaires, du coup je suis régulièrement invité. J'essaye d'esquiver quand je peux, mais là, je vais être obligé de me rendre au prochain gala…et par conséquent toi aussi... Désolé Bella » dit-il avec gêne.

« Bien au contraire, je me ferai un plaisir d'y aller » dis-je en lissant ma serviette sur mes genoux.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Edward.

« Vraiment. » affirmai-je avec un petit sourire en plantant mes coudes sur la table puis en croisant mes doigts sous mon menton. Cette femme représentait tout ce qu'il cherchait à fuir, et j'allais me faire un devoir de la remettre en place pour préserver Edward. C'était le moins que je puisse faire.

_Jane Volturi la pétasse contre Bella Swan l'épouse aimante. Le match a débuté ma grande._

Juste avant que le dessert ne soit servi, Emmett voulut porter un toast en l'honneur d'Edward.

« A mon cher frère ! Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Ed ! » dit-il en levant son verre. Tout le monde leva son verre également et attendit. « Ben quoi ? » s'agaça-t-il en voyant que personne n'avait bronché, ni répondu à son toast.

« C'est tout ? Tu n'allais pas rajouter encore un truc cochon après ? » reprocha Rosalie.

« Nan, j'ai pas le droit de dire que ça ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« C'est pas dans tes habitudes, c'est tout » dit-elle.

« Ben non, là j'avais envie de dire seulement ça »

« C'est pas tout ça mais je commence à avoir des crampes dans le bras, moi ! » s'impatienta Alice.

« Bon je recommence, mais là vous répondez ok ? »

« Em ! » s'écria Alice. Tout le monde se mit à pouffer de rire.

« Ok, ok. Alors, à mon cher frère ! Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! »

« A Edward ! » s'écria tout le monde.

« Merci à tous » répondit celui-ci.

En menant mon verre à mes lèvres, je croisai le regard froid de Jane.

« Je voudrais moi aussi porter un toast si vous me le permettez. » dis-je. Je tournai légèrement sur ma chaise pour faire face à Edward et levai à nouveau mon verre. « A Edward, à l'amour de ma vie, au rayon de soleil qui est venu illuminer ma vie… » dis-je d'une voix suave mais assez forte pour que Jane m'entende. Je savais que j'avais réussi à capter son attention car je la voyais nous regarder du coin de l'œil. « Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire mon chéri. » ajoutai-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur celles d'Edward.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » répondirent les autres à nouveau.

Je reculai la tête et pris soudainement conscience de mon geste quand je croisai le regard d'Edward. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il s'était figé et quand je sentis son souffle sur moi, je compris qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Mais pourquoi avais-je fait ça bon sang ?! Il fallait que j'arrête de jouer à la femme fatale, cela ne m'apportait rien de bon. Ne pouvant supporter son regard, je lui fis un petit sourire timide et détournai les yeux, croisant celui de Jasper. Ce dernier me regardait en haussant discrètement un sourcil.

Je n'avais envie que d'une chose à ce moment, fuir d'ici le plus vite possible et m'isoler. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je devais rester à coté d'un Edward tendu comme un arc, d'un Jasper avec un air supérieur, et d'un public qu'il fallait amuser, sans compter l'autre harpie de Jane qui émettait ses ondes néfastes.

Tandis que les autres parlaient de choses et d'autres, je n'arrivais pas à chasser de mon esprit le geste que j'avais eu. Je n'avais pas enfreint ma règle n°3, non ? J'avais juste déposé un innocent baiser sur ses lèvres…c'était justifié compte tenu de la situation… c'était purement stratégique…oui c'était ça, stratégique…

« Bella, Jasper m'a dit que tu savais danser la salsa, c'est vrai ? » s'exclama Alice avec enthousiasme. Je levai soudainement la tête en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Vraiment ? Jasper t'a dit ça ? » marmonnai-je en le regardant. Penaud, il passa sa main sur sa nuque et évita mon regard.

« Disons que c'est venu dans une conversation… » dit-il.

_Le traitre ! _

« Oui, c'est vrai Alice. Mais il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué » répondis-je avec un ton que j'espérais ferme pour éviter qu'elle parle de ça.

« Oh j'adorerais voir ça Bella ! Il faudrait que tu nous montres ! » dit-elle à mon grand désespoir.

« Je…non… je ne crois- » bredouillai-je sous la panique.

« Oh oui ! Ce serait sympa, on irait tous dans un club cubain pour danser. » me coupa Rosalie.

« Pourquoi pas le soir du 4 juillet ? Ce serait cool de fêter ça là-bas ! » proposa Alice avec excitation.

Je reportai mon regard sur Jasper qui n'osait toujours pas me regarder.

« Allez-y, Edward n'aimera pas ça de toute façon, je préfère rester avec lui. » dis-je en le regardant. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Alice l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Roo, je crois qu'ils auront aussi de la bière là-bas, il aura de quoi s'occuper ! » dit Alice en faisant un geste en l'air avec sa main comme pour indiquer que ce n'était pas une grosse affaire.

« Je te remercie pour ce portrait Alice » dit Edward avec sècheresse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, ce serait marrant ! » dit-elle.

Kate et Garrett se dirent partants, Rosalie et Emmett aussi, et Jasper et Alice serait évidemment de la partie. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter malgré la panique qui courrait dans mes veines, mais je ne voulais pas parler de la cause de mes réticences.

« Bella ? » demanda doucement Edward en mettant sa main sur la mienne.

« Je ne sais pas…j'ai l'habitude de danser avec Jacob- »

« Dis lui de venir ! On aura l'occasion de le rencontrer ! » m'interrompit Alice.

« Je…d'accord… » dis-je finalement en soupirant.

J'avais deux semaines devant moi pour me préparer à affronter mon passé.

Les serveurs vinrent amener nos desserts et Emmett s'extasia devant son Lunar Orbiter. Cette glace était servie dans une coupe avec de la neige carbonique et quand le serveur versa de l'eau chaude dessus, un nuage blanc se déversa sur la table. Emmett avait un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles et ne se lassait pas de contempler le phénomène jusqu'à son arrêt complet.

« Dis Em, t'as pas demandé s'ils te donnaient un jouet avec ton Happy Meal ? » dit Alice avec affliction en regardant son frère.

« Mais tu sais que t'es drôle, dis donc ? » rétorqua celui-ci. « Et toi, t'as pas demandé s'ils avaient un rehausseur pour que tu puisses voir ton assiette ? »

« Bouffon ! » dit-elle.

« Saleté ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Crétin ! »

« Merdeuse ! »

Brusquement, Rosalie qui se trouvait entre eux deux, plaqua ses mains sur leurs bouches.

« Stop ! Ou je devrais sévir. » dit-elle avec un ton sans appel. « Compris ? ». Elle les regarda tour à tour puis les lâcha.

Alice et Emmett étaient vraiment uniques en leur genre, ils adoraient se chamailler comme s'ils avaient oublié de grandir par moment, et je devais avouer que cela me faisait souvent rire.

Quand vint l'heure de partir, je me levai et cherchai ma veste mais je fus un peu agacée de voir qu'Edward m'avait précédé et tenait le vêtement de façon à ce que je l'enfile. Moi qui pensais que Jasper était un peu trop révérencieux et galant, ce n'était rien en comparaison d'Edward. Quand ce n'était pas les portes qu'il tenait ou les choses à porter à ma place, voilà qu'il m'aidait à m'habiller ! Pour ne pas me faire remarquer néanmoins, je me retournai et glissai mes bras dans les manches. Il tint la veste jusqu'à que je revêtis complètement l'habit, si bien que ses mains se retrouvèrent sur mon sternum. Puis je sentis ses mains glisser jusqu'à mes épaules et je sursautai quand ses lèvres frôlèrent ma tempe. Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits, mais quand je les rouvris, mes yeux se posèrent sur Jane.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as crû pendant une seconde ? Reviens sur terre ma fille ! Il a fait ça parce que son cauchemar du moment nous regardait…_

Je m'en voulais pour avoir rêvé le temps d'un battement de cil qu'Edward pouvait s'intéresser à mes beaux yeux. Non seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'Edward lui-même, le garçon complexé et traumatisé par la gente féminine, mais aussi parce que j'avais crû le temps d'une seconde, qu'un homme me trouve à son gout, moi, Bella Swan, banale et quelconque par excellence. J'étais vraiment masochiste pour avoir encore ce genre d'espoir après toutes ces années.

Le retour à la maison fut toujours aussi silencieux et dangereusement expresse. Edward avait conduit sans se soucier des limitations de vitesse et lorsque nous étions arrivés à la maison, j'avais cru que je n'arriverais jamais à décoller ma main de la poignée tant elle était crispée dessus.

Aussitôt la porte de l'appartement franchie, je m'excusai et m'éclipsai dans ma chambre. Cette journée m'avait paru interminable et j'étais épuisée par les émotions qui m'avaient submergé depuis ce matin. J'avais besoin de calme et de solitude pour rassembler mes pensées. Les yeux dans le vide, je repassai la journée dans ma tête tout en détachant mes chaussures. Puis j'enlevai ma veste avant de me lever et attraper la fermeture éclair dans mon dos.

« Oh non…allez ! » m'énervai-je en voyant que je n'arrivais pas à descendre la fermeture, apparemment un bout du tissu était pris dedans. « Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ce soir ! ». J'avais beau y aller en douceur ou essayer de tirer dessus avec toute la force que je pouvais, rien n'y faisait. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, à moins de dormir avec, j'étais obligée de demander l'aide d'Edward.

Je sortis de ma chambre et ne le voyant nulle part dans le séjour et dans la cuisine, je me dirigeai vers le couloir. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte mais sans lumière à l'intérieur, j'en déduis qu'il était dans sa chambre. J'allais frapper à sa porte quand je pris conscience que c'était la seule pièce que je n'avais encore jamais vu, je ne m'étais jamais résolue à y pénétrer à son insu. Je rassemblai mon courage et soufflai un bon coup avant de taper.

« Oui trente secondes ! » dit-il derrière.

J'entendis des pas précipités puis un 'aïe' me laissa présager qu'il s'était cogné.

« Oui ? » dit-il en entrouvrant la porte.

« Euh…je suis désolée de te déranger Edward…mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. En fait la…la fermeture de ma robe est comment dire…elle est bloquée » balbutiai-je en n'arrivant pas à quitter des yeux ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

_Dieu, que j'ai envie de te recoiffer en passant mes mains dedans…_

_Je t'interdis de penser à ça Bella, tu dois lui prouver que tu n'es pas comme ces autres femmes !_

« Je pense que je devrais y arriver…je crois. » répondit-il avec concentration en hochant la tête.

Il ouvrit davantage sa porte mais je ne pris pas le temps d'examiner sa chambre. Je me retournai et levai mes cheveux au-dessus de ma tête. Avec hésitation, ses mains vinrent sur ma nuque et il commença à essayer d'ouvrir la fermeture. J'étais gênée de la situation, je savais que ça ne le mettait pas à l'aise.

« Je…hum…je ne vois pas grand-chose ici…entre dans la chambre. » proposa-t-il.

Je le suivis et pénétrai dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, mais je fus presque déçue de voir qu'elle était dans le même style que le reste de l'appartement. Des murs aux couleurs neutres, un mobilier contemporain et quasiment aucune décoration, seuls quelques vêtements posés sur un petit fauteuil montraient que ce n'était pas une chambre d'exposition.

« Attends, mets-toi sous la lumière » me dit-il en désignant un spot au plafond qui se trouvait au bout du lit.

Je m'avançai et lui tournai le dos à nouveau avant de relever mes cheveux, quand je vis que le cadre que je lui avais offert était sur le lit. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait en faire, peut être allait-il le mettre au placard une fois que je serais partie, ou alors peut être allait-il l'accrocher au mur ?

_Mais bien sûr ! Et puis il va mettre des bougies devant et faire des offrandes tant que t'y es !_

« Euh, t'as raison, le tissu s'est coincé dans la fermeture…j'ai peur de l'abîmer… »

« Edward, je ne peux pas garder cette robe sur moi, il va bien falloir que ça cède. Tire dessus, tu as plus de force que moi ». Je l'entendis se racler la gorge.

« Tu pourrais peut être…essayer de l'enlever comme un t-shirt… » tenta-t-il de me convaincre.

« Pour restée coincée les bras en l'air, non merci ! Non, non, non ! Cette putain de fermeture va s'ouvrir oui ! » m'énervai-je avec panique en attrapant le col arrière de la robe et en tirant dessus comme une forcenée. Je sentis ses mains venir m'aider et tout à coup, un bruit de déchirure résonna dans la pièce.

« Euh je pense que ça doit être bon là… » murmura-t-il avec une voix grave après quelques secondes de paralysie totale chacun de notre coté.

« Je…je pense aussi… » répondis-je en sentant mon dos totalement à l'air. « Merci Edward…à demain » dis-je rapidement avant de partir sans me retourner pour ne pas le regarder.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et claquai la porte derrière moi avant de coller mon dos à celle-ci. Cette journée avait-elle une fin ?! Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter une telle punition ? Aujourd'hui tout avait changé, du moins la manière dont je percevais Edward, on était loin du mec odieux et glacial du début que je détestais. Au moins avec celui-là, il n'y avait pas de danger pour que je me fasse avoir tant il m'exaspérait. Mais maintenant… Etait-il plus chaleureux parce que ma perception avait changé, ou bien était-ce de son fait ? Sûrement les deux…

Mais une chose était certaine, cette situation n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout évidente pour moi, et je ne pouvais plus le nier, Jasper avait encore vu juste. Cette espèce de traitre avait vu venir le truc, j'avouais aujourd'hui que j'étais très attirée par Edward Cullen…

Mais je ne devais pas me laisser aller, il fallait absolument que je réprime tout ça et ce, pour deux raisons principales. En premier lieu, mon traitement ne durerait que quelques semaines selon Eleazar, et à son issue, cette comédie avec Edward cesserait par la même occasion. Or, je m'étais promis que je ne souffrirais plus pour un garçon, voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas craquer. Et en second lieu, Edward avait ses problèmes et il n'avait pas besoin d'une énième fille dans ses pattes qui le regarde avec avidité. Pour sa tranquillité et son bien être, je n'avais pas le droit de succomber.

La seule chose que je pouvais me permettre, était de devenir son amie, lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi et donc lui prouver que toutes les femmes n'étaient pas comme il l'imaginait. Ce serait déjà une grande satisfaction de l'aider de ce coté là, une sorte de remerciement pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Oui, je devais ravaler mes émotions et tenter de devenir une amie pour lui.

_Attention, Bella Swan part en croisade avec ses utopies !_

Utopies peut être, mais j'allais néanmoins essayer. Pour lui. Et tant pis si je risquais de me brûler les ailes.

Sur mes bonnes résolutions, je finis de me déshabiller puis me glissai dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, comme dimanche dernier, j'avais préféré laisser de l'espace à Edward et passer la journée avec Jacob. Je n'avais plus trop l'occasion de le voir depuis que j'habitais chez Edward, et quand je lui téléphonais, monsieur répondait une fois sur trois à mes appels car il était toujours 'occupé'. Je lui avais parlé du projet d'aller dans un club de salsa le jour de la fête nationale et expliqué que je n'avais pas pu dire non. Je lui avais aussi dit qu'il était invité et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à me planter, car si je devais danser, autant avoir mon partenaire habituel. Il avait accepté même s'il n'avait pas arrêté de me dire que ça lui cassait un super coup pendant le reste de l'après-midi, juste pour me taquiner.

Cette nouvelle semaine chez Edward ne fut pas très différente de la précédente, sauf à un point près, le soir j'essayais de rester devant la télévision avec lui et j'avais remarqué qu'il travaillait de moins en moins de son coté.

Mardi, le livreur était venu apporter le fauteuil qu'Esmée avait acheté pour Edward. Je devais admettre que la mère d'Edward avait un gout sûr pour la décoration, il s'agissait d'un fauteuil en cuir marron qu'elle avait trouvé chez un antiquaire, et contre toute attente, il se mariait très bien avec le mobilier contemporain et apportait une petite touche rétro. Comme prévu, il fut installé près du piano et je n'avais pas pu résister de me lover dedans pour lire un livre le soir venu, tant le cuir était souple.

Le jeudi suivant, je dus me rendre à ma séance de rayons à la clinique. Edward avait proposé de m'accompagner mais j'avais décliné. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Eleazar, j'avais repris de l'assurance et la maladie ne m'angoissait plus autant qu'au début, j'étais beaucoup plus confiante. De plus, les séances se passaient bien et je ne ressentais aucun effet pour le moment.

Samedi matin, je me levai de bonne heure car j'avais décidé de passer la journée dans le labo d'Angela pour développer quelques photos. Mon exposition arrivait à grand pas et j'avais encore du pain sur la planche.

J'avais l'habitude d'amener de la musique avec moi, j'adorais chanter et me déhancher sur des chansons tout en travaillant. Mes gouts musicaux étaient un sujet récurrent de moquerie entre mes gars et moi, ils ne comprenaient pas mon penchant pour ma ringardise, que d'ailleurs, je n'expliquais pas. Cependant, pour ne pas déroger à règle, je fis mes développement en me dandinant sur _You make me want to shout _de Little Richard et _Heartbreaker_ de Pat Benatar, ou encore en m'égosillant sur _Wuthering Heights_ de Kate Bush et sur _How will I know_ de Whitney Houston.

Evidemment, je n'étais pas aussi rapide que je pouvais l'être, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prendre pour micro la pince qui me servait à baigner les clichés dans les bacs et me prendre pour une rock star. Quand _Touch Me_ de Samantha Fox retentit dans la petite pièce, je me mis instantanément à faire glisser ma main sur mon corps comme le faisait la chanteuse provocante.

_Touch me_

_Touch me_

_I want to feel your body_

_Your heart beat next to mine_

_Touch me, touch me now! *_

Bien que je ne possédasse pas les mêmes arguments que madame Fox, cela ne me m'empêchait pas de bomber la poitrine, passer ma main dans mes cheveux et de me prendre pour une bombe sexuelle le temps d'une chanson.

_Hot and cold emotion confusing my brain_

_I could not decide between pleasure and pain._

_Like a tramp in the night I was begging for you_

_To treat my body like you wanted to.*_

« Touch me, touch me now ! 'Cause I want your body all the night *...» chantai-je en fermant les yeux et en ondulant mon corps avec sensualité.

Quand la musique commençait à se terminer, je décidai qu'il était temps de retrouver mon sérieux et finir mon travail. Je me retournai pour aller diminuer le son quand une ombre près du rideau qui barrait la lumière me fit hurler de peur.

« Putain de merde ! » criai-je.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer » dit Edward avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en avançant dans le halo rouge.

« Dans ce cas tu aurais dû m'avertir de ta présence ! » répondis-je avec irritation en allant couper la musique.

« Oui mais j'aurais loupé le spectacle… » me taquina-t-il. Heureusement que la faible lumière du laboratoire était rouge car ainsi, mon visage était en osmose.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? » bougonnai-je en me retournant vers lui, vexée.

« Ne le prends pas mal mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras un jour rivaliser avec Kate Bush… ».

« Depuis tout ce temps ?! Bravo Edward, je me sens humiliée maintenant. La honte ! » m'écriai-je en plaquant ma main sur mon front.

« Mais je dois dire que _Touch Me_ était assez fidèle… » continua-t-il avec son fichu sourire en coin.

« Et vas-y, rajoute-en une couche ! T'étais pas censé voir ça je te signale ! » me renfrognai-je. « Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » dis-je en donnant un coup de menton vers lui.

« T'avais oublié ton portable sur le comptoir de la cuisine et comme je passais par là, je te l'ai amené. » expliqua-t-il en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son jean.

« Ah…merci » dis-je confuse en prenant le téléphone.

« Bon euh… je vais te laisser à tes activités 'artistiques' et ne pas t'importuner plus longtemps. »

« Tu m'as coupé dans mon élan maintenant…Tu vas où au fait ? » demandai-je.

« J'ai pas eu le temps d'aller tester la batte de baseball que Rose m'a acheté, alors du coup… » commença-t-il, il marqua une pause et passa sa main sur sa nuque, « euh…peut être que ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? Enfin euh… »

Je réfléchis un instant à sa proposition, le baseball n'était pas ma tasse de thé mais c'était une bonne occasion de partager avec lui une de ses activités fétiches. C'était ce que les amis faisaient, non ?

« Hum oui, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, je ne ferais plus rien de bon ici alors autant profiter de cette fin d'après-midi ! » répondis-je.

« Bon et ben, très bien… » dit-il en hochant la tête avec une pointe de tension.

Quand nous arrivâmes au club, il était déjà un peu plus de seize heures mais le parking n'était pas rempli. Comme d'accoutumée, Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte puis il prit ses affaires et sa batte dans le coffre.

« Bonjour. Je voudrais une _batting cage_ pour une heure, s'il vous plait » dit Edward en sortant son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean.

« Bien sûr. Ça fera 30$. » répondit le type de l'accueil. « Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seul aujourd'hui… » ajouta-t-il sur un ton mielleux en me lorgnant du coin de l'œil. Ce mec était répugnant, vu sa corpulence, il ne devait pas beaucoup utiliser les installations du club et son hygiène était plus que douteuse…

« Et oui, il a ses fans que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour tout le monde… » répliquai-je avec sarcasme en caressant affectueusement le bras d'Edward.

« Cage n°5. » répondit-il sèchement en plaquant le ticket sur le comptoir. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire forcé et suivis Edward qui avait pris ma main dans la sienne.

« Ben dis donc, il est toujours comme ça ? » demandai-je en pointant mon pouce derrière mon épaule. Edward me fit un hochement de tête blasé.

« Bon, je suppose que Jasper t'a appris à jouer, non ? » me demanda-t-il une fois que nous ayons pris place dans la cage.

« Oui alors c'est là que ça se complique tu vois, lui et Jacob ont voulu m'apprendre, mais j'ai jamais vraiment réussi à toucher une balle. Et quand j'y arrivais, ils disaient que je tapais comme une fille…jusque là rien d'anormal pourtant. Du coup, ils préféraient jouer à autre chose quand j'étais avec eux… » expliquai-je.

« Ah bon… Je te propose quand même d'essayer. Tiens » dit-il en me tendant sa batte.

« Non, non, vas-y en premier » répondis-je.

« C'est ça, et puis quand viendra ton tour, tu ne voudras plus le faire car je t'en aurais mis plein la vue. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Absolument pas ! Je ne me laisse pas impressionner aussi facilement, surtout pas par des mecs qui prennent un vulgaire bout de bois pour un symbole de leur virilité. » le taquinai-je à mon tour en prenant la batte de ses mains. Il pouffa de rire et partit s'adosser au grillage, en croissant ses bras et ses chevilles.

Je lui rendis son petit sourire puis me tournai vers la machine avant de lever la batte devant moi. Postée ainsi, je me sentais tout d'un coup moins rassurée, j'avais toujours eu peur de ces lanceurs automatiques car on ne savait jamais quand la balle allait arriver.

« Prête ? » demanda Edward. Malgré qu'il soit dans mon dos, je pouvais toujours entendre son sourire dans la voix.

« Bien sûr ! » répliquai-je avec une assurance feinte.

« Ok… ».

Je resserrai ma prise autour de la batte et me replaçai bien mes pieds au sol, puis j'entendis un 'clic' et la balle arriva sur moi à toute vitesse. De toutes mes forces, je frappai mais n'atteignis que le vide et fis presque demi-tour, emportée par mon élan.

« Merde ! » marmonnai-je entre mes dents. J'eus à peine le temps de me replacer que la seconde arriva. « Mer-DE ! » m'énervai-je en voyant que je ne l'avais pas touché. Le troisième, la quatrième et la cinquième ne furent plus glorieuses et je faillis tomber pour les trois suivantes.

« Attends » dit Edward en stoppant la machine. « Tu t'y prends mal en fait. Les premières fois, tes jambes étaient trop rapprochées, c'est pour ça que tu te laissais emporter, ensuite elles étaient trop écartées et tu as failli tomber. ». Il se mit face à moi. « Il faut juste que ce soit un peu plus large que le bassin, comme ça. Il faut aussi que tu plies un peu les genoux ». Je m'exécutai. « T'es pas obligé de mettre les fesses en arrière non plus ! » rit-il.

« Oui et toi t'es pas obligé de rire en disant ça » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mille excuses. » s'excusa-t-il avec un peu trop de politesse pour être sincère. Il se retourna et se mit dos à moi. « Quand la balle arrive, il faut que tu te prépares en t'appuyant légèrement sur ta jambe droite, pour que tu ne perdes pas ton centre de gravité quand tu frapperas, tu vois. ». Il mima le geste plusieurs fois. « Ensuite, au moment de frapper, il faut que tu fasses pivoter tes jambes, de façon à ce que ton bassin se retrouve dans l'axe de la balle. Et à la fin, il faut que tu contrôles ta batte pour amortir le mouvement en l'amenant de l'autre coté de ton épaule. ». Il se retourna à nouveau pour me voir.

« Mouai… » dis-je avec scepticisme.

« C'est pas sorcier pourtant »

« Dit l'homme qui sait à peine cuire un œuf… » bougonnai-je en crispant mes mains sur le bois.

« Ah ah…bon allez, recommence » dit-il en allant remettre en marche le lanceur.

Dès la première balle je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas compris grand-chose, à moins que ce ne soit parce que je n'avais pas été très attentive à ses explications…

« Non, non, Bella…c'est toujours pas ça » dit-il en arrêtant la machine.

« Je crois que je vais arrêter les dégâts pour aujourd'hui et te laisser jouer. » répondis-je en lui tendant la batte.

« Il ne te manque pas grand-chose. Attends ». Il vint se placer derrière moi. « Mets-toi en place ». Je levai la batte et la plaçai au-dessus de mon épaule droite. « Tu…tu permets ? » demanda-t-il en venant poser ses mains sur les miennes. Je sentis ma respiration s'emballer quand il se colla contre moi et je dus me concentrer pour garder la tête froide.

_C'est juste un ami qui t'apprend à frapper au baseball Bella, comme le ferait Jasper…_

« Bon alors… ». Je le laissai me guider et m'expliquer comment il fallait incliner l'objet sans pouvoir quitter des yeux ses mains sur les miennes. « T'as compris ? »

« Je crois… » répliquai-je sans trop d'assurance.

« Maintenant, pivote sur tes pieds ». Je fis ce qu'il demanda. « Euh non…pas comme ça…je peux…je peux poser mes mains sur tes hanches ? » dit-il avec gêne.

_Mais tu peux les poser où tu veux Edward !_

_Bella, reprends-toi !_

« Oui, oui… » dis-je doucement après m'être raclé la gorge.

« Bon euh…il faut que tu tournes sur tes pieds de façon à ce que tes hanches arrivent comme ça… » murmura-t-il en accompagnant mon bassin. « Tu vois ? ». Je ne savais pas si je le voyais mais je pouvais le sentir en tout cas, Edward était si près de moi que son odeur anesthésiait mon cerveau. « Allez essaye maintenant ! » dit-il soudainement en me laissant.

« Hein ? Je…oui d'accord. » balbutiai-je en reprenant mes esprits.

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à assimiler quelques uns de ses conseils, mais je réussis à toucher quelques balles. Après une bonne dizaine de frappes, j'abandonnai car j'avais eu ma dose de sensations.

« Je suis désolée, il te reste à peine vingt minutes pour t'amuser… » m'excusai-je en lui tendant la batte.

« Oh mais je me suis amusé plus que tu ne le crois… » dit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin en s'installant. Je plissai des yeux dans sa direction puis partis m'assoir sur le petit banc qui se trouvait juste derrière.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu pratiques ? » demandai-je en le regardant taper les balles sans en louper aucune.

« Depuis l'âge de huit ans je crois… Ma mère avait inscrit Emmett et moi au football et au baseball, mais mon frère a vite arrêté le baseball, c'était pas assez 'violent' pour lui et avait en horreur l'uniforme qui selon lui était le même que son pyjama. Quant à moi, le foot ne me plaisait pas vraiment, je préférais le baseball pour la concentration que ce jeu demande, et puis il faut aussi courir vite. Depuis, je n'ai jamais arrêté, enfin, il y a longtemps que je ne joue dans des clubs mais je viens toujours m'entrainer…ça me permet de me défouler. Enfin voilà… » expliqua-t-il tout en continuant ses frappes.

Pendant le reste de l'heure, il continua à me parler de cet engouement et des anecdotes qu'ils avaient eues. Bien que les récits de certains de ses matchs ne passionnent pas vraiment, j'étais heureuse de l'écouter car pour la première fois, il me parlait de lui alors que nous étions seuls, sans aucun membre de sa famille comme public, sans qu'il doive se forcer.

Rentrés la maison, chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations. Edward mit son casque sur les oreilles et écouta de la musique depuis sa chaine stéréo, et je me mis à préparer le diner en chantonnant. Lorsque ce fut prêt, j'allai avertir Edward pour passer à table. Nous avions à peine commencé à manger quand le téléphone sonna. Edward se leva en râlant et alla décrocher.

« Oui ? » dit-il. « Alice ! Du calme ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te-…quoi ?! Mais-… »

En entendant ses paroles, je reposai ma fourchette et le regardai avec inquiétude.

« …Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!...Comment ça tu peux pas faire autrement ?...Emmett et Jasper aussi ?...Je crois qu'on a pas le choix de toute façon…ouai c'est ça, j'y compte bien. A demain » dit-il avant de raccrocher rageusement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » m'inquiétai-je en le voyant revenir s'assoir à table. Il souffla d'agacement puis piqua sa fourchette dans ses pâtes.

« Alice a une 'urgence professionnelle' »

« Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? »

« Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle doit faire une chronique dans son émission télé lundi matin alors que ce n'était pas prévu. Elle doit parler de trucs cosmétiques pour hommes ou je sais pas quoi, du coup on lui a filé plein de produits pour qu'elle les teste ». Je fronçai les sourcils. « Elle veut, non pardon, elle _exige_ qu'on aille tous chez elle demain pour faire les cobayes » finit-il en plantant avec hargne sa fourchette dans ses pauvres pâtes qui n'avaient rien demandé.

« Nous, les filles, allons devoir jouer les esthéticiennes sur vous, les gars ? » dis-je en réprimant difficilement un fou rire. « Et t'as accepté ça ?! » ajoutai-je en riant cette fois.

« Ce qu'Alice veut, Dieu le veut… » soupira-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, nous nous rendîmes chez Alice. Elle habitait à dix minutes de là dans un immeuble modeste mais relativement moderne. Quand elle nous ouvrit, nous vîmes que tout le monde était déjà arrivé.

« Bon allez, allez ! On s'y met ! » ordonna-t-elle alors que nous finissions de nous dire bonjour. « J'ai pas de temps à perdre alors les mecs, vous vous installez sur le canapé cote à cote. Et vous les filles, vous vous mettez derrière eux. »

Je partis me placer derrière Edward et Rosalie vint se mettre à coté de moi.

« Tenez, j'ai des bandeaux » dit Alice en nous les tendant.

« Bon, faites-vite pour qu'on en finisse » dit Emmett en se laissant passer le bandeau autour du cou avant que Rosalie le relève sur le haut de son front.

J'inspirai discrètement et fit de même avec Edward. Je faillis m'évanouir en réalisant que c'était la première fois que j'avais l'occasion de toucher ses fameux cheveux qui me donnait tant fil à retordre émotionnellement. Si seulement Alice avait eu des soins capillaires plutôt que des crèmes et des masques…

« On va commencer par un masque purifiant à l'argile verte. » expliqua Alice en lisant le flacon.

« Je suis déjà très pur comme mec moi ! » râla Emmett.

« Alors imagine après le soin, on te donnera le bon Dieu sans confession » dis-je en souriant.

« Commence pas Em ! » pesta sa sœur.

Chacune de nous mit du produit dans le creux de la main et les filles commencèrent à l'appliquer sur le visage de leur cobaye respectif. De mon coté j'eus un moment d'hésitation car ce geste qui pouvait paraitre très anodin chez les autres, prenait une toute autre importance pour moi, et sûrement pour Edward également. Ne pouvant pas retarder l'inévitable, je rassemblai mon courage et commençai à recouvrir ses joues, son front puis son menton de la mixture verte pale, ne laissant que les yeux et la bouche visible. Pendant toute la durée du traitement, j'avais remarqué qu'Edward avait gardé les yeux fermés, était-ce juste parce qu'il avait apprécié ce traitement ou bien parce que ça l'avait mis mal à l'aise ?

« Maintenant vous restez comme ça dix minutes, et on rincera. Venez, on va se laver les mains » dit Alice.

Nous la suivîmes dans sa salle de bain et une fois toutes à l'intérieur, elle renferma la porte en vitesse et se tourna vers nous.

« J'avais hâte de pouvoir vous parler ! » s'exclama-t-elle à mi-voix.

Rosalie et moi nous regardâmes, intriguées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda celle-ci en allant passer ses mains sous l'eau.

« Je suis inquiète à propos de Jasper et moi… »

« Pourquoi ? » dis-je.

« Ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on se voit, qu'on passe des soirées ensemble, qu'on se téléphone…et ça fait presque trois semaines, qu'il a rien tenté avec moi… » dit Alice avec découragement. « Je commence à me poser des questions, d'habitude je dois toujours calmer les ardeurs des mecs, mais là… »

Je partis dans un fou rire nerveux et voir les yeux éberlués des filles en face de moi n'arrangeait rien.

« Excuse-moi Alice, je…je suis désolée » réussis-je à dire entre deux éclats de rire. « C'est juste que c'est du Jasper tout craché… »

« C'est normal ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Un peu oui ! Franchement, de vous deux, tu es bien la seule à embrasser un inconnu en plein centre commercial ! » dis-je en reprenant mon souffle. « En fait…Jasper a besoin de temps pour être 'intime' avec une fille Alice, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'apprécie pas bien au contraire, crois-moi »

« Tu me rassures… » dit Alice avec tendresse en mettant sa main sur son cœur. « C'est bon signe alors »

« Oui je pense. » dis-je en lavant mes mains. « Alice, si je peux te donner un conseil, je pense que tu devrais faire le premier pas »

« Tu crois ? » dit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres. Je hochai la tête.

« Oui…il aime ta spontanéité et ton brin de folie, prends-le au dépourvu » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Merci Bella ! » s'écria-t-elle en m'enlaçant. « Bon, allons préparer à manger pendant que ces messieurs se 'purifient' ! »

« Oui parce que Em a accepté de venir que s'il y avait de la bonne nourriture…ah je vous jure ! » dit Rosalie en sortant.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

POV Edward

« Nan mais regardez-nous les mecs, comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?! » dit Emmett en pointant son visage.

Nous nous dévisageâmes tous les trois pendant une seconde puis nous partîmes dans un fou rire, se fichant de nos têtes. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois que je voyais Emmett avec un bandeau dans les cheveux et une pâte verte sur la figure, mais le pire était Jasper. Etant donné qu'il avait les cheveux un peu plus long que nous, Alice avait laissé son coté créatif s'exprimer et lui avait fait deux petites couettes sur le sommet du crane.

« Parle pour toi Emmett, tu ne ressembles pas à un extraterrestre avec des antennes toi ! » rit Jasper en désignant ses cheveux.

« Pfff, mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ? » demanda Emmett.

« T'as pas eu le choix » dis-je en soupirant.

« On ne peut pas résister à Alice… » dit Jasper avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il regardait ses pieds. Ce petit sourire m'agaça et à voir la tête d'Emmett, il devait ressentir la même chose que moi. Bien que nous avions décidé de donner la chance à Jasper et Alice de se fréquenter librement, c'était toujours étrange pour nous de voir quelqu'un parler de notre petite sœur comme ça.

« En attendant, heureusement que j'ai amené ma Play Station… » dit Emmett en se levant pour brancher la console. « Dis Ed, Bella n'aurait pas fait son super gâteau des fois ? »

« Le poire-chocolat ? » demanda Jasper en levant subitement la tête.

« Ouai c'est ça… » répondit Emmett en salivant.

« Elle vous en a fait, le bol ! » dit Jasper. « Elle le fait rarement car il est trop calorique selon elle… »

« Eh bien non elle n'en a pas refait, par contre j'ai amené des bières, si ça intéresse certains »

« Envoie ! » dit Emmett en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Je partis les chercher puis revint m'assoir. Soudain, on entendit un éclat de rire dans la salle de bain et Emmett et moi nous regardâmes.

« Ça c'est Bella » dit Jasper en appuyant sur les touches de sa manette sans lever les yeux de la télé.

Je ne me lassais pas d'entendre Bella rire. Son rire était communicatif et vous faisait oublier tous vos soucis le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Elle me fascinait, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa vie, elle ne se laissait pas à broyer du noir et me donnait l'impression de rayonner. Je l'enviais beaucoup pour ça. Elle avait connu bien pire que moi et c'était pourtant elle qui me montrait que tout n'était pas noir ou blanc, et qui rallumait en moi la petite étincelle de bonheur.

« Ed, tu le choisis ton bonhomme ?! » dit Emmett avec impatience.

« On se calme visage pâle ! » répliquai-je en faisant défiler les personnages à l'écran.

« Très drôle, faut que Bella arrête de te dévergonder petit frère ! »

« Alors comment va mon panda préféré ? » demanda Rosalie en faisant réapparition.

« Hier au lit j'étais ton gros grizzli, et voilà que maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un vulgaire 'panda' ?! » rétorqua Emmett.

« C'est mignon un panda » dit Alice derrière elle.

« Ma Rosie me préfère 'sauvage' plutôt que 'mignon', si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« On voit très bien Em, merci » dit Rosalie avec un ton sans appel en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Encore une allusion de ce genre et je te fais bouffer des pousses de bambou ! » ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo.

Bella réapparut à son tour et je lui fis un petit sourire mais elle éclata de rire en retour et je fronçai les sourcils.

« Désolée Edward, mais t'es vraiment à mourir de rire ! Oh attends ! » dit-elle en riant. Elle alla prendre son sac à main et sortit un petit appareil photo. « Heureusement que j'ai toujours mon numérique avec moi… »

« Non Bella, épargne-moi ça ! » répliquai-je en mettant ma main en face de moi. Elle claqua plusieurs fois la langue et attrapa ma main pour l'enlever mais je tournai la tête et brandis mon autre main.

« Allez Edward ! T'es pas marrant ! » rit-elle en essayant de me contrer. Brusquement, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur mes genoux. Par réflexe, je la rattrapai et elle en profita pour prendre une photo. « Merci » murmura-t-elle en baissant lentement l'appareil. Elle me sourit puis alla rejoindre les filles dans la cuisine.

« Elles finissent par avoir tout ce qu'elles veulent ces femmes… » chuchota Emmett entre ses dents.

« Tiens en parlant de ça… » dit Rosalie. Je réprimai un sourire en voyant Emmett sursauter, il n'avait pas entendu Rosalie arriver derrière lui. « …tu sais que l'on doit prendre des cours de danse pour ne pas être trop ridicules le jour de notre mariage »

« On a déjà parlé de ça Rose… » bougonna-t-il en pianotant sur sa manette de jeu.

« Oui et t'as dit qu'on verra ça plus tard, or on est plus tard. »

Je pouffai de rire et je vis Jasper tapoter l'épaule d'Emmett en feignant sa compassion.

« Ça peut pas attendre qu'on soit rentré chez nous franchement ? »

« Ça t'arrangerait bien, hein ? Je connais vos méthodes pour éviter de discuter Emmett Cullen, ça finit toujours au même endroit ! »

« Tu me déçois Rosie, la dernière fois on a innové pourtant…Aïe ! » s'écria-t-il quand Rosalie lui donna un coup sur la tête.

« Bref, le fait est que nous allons prendre des cours, un point c'est tout. »

« Mais si t'as décidé ça, qu'est-ce tu viens me faire chi-…euh _m'embêter_ pour discuter de ça ? ». Ce qui me faisait rire dans leur couple, c'était que contrairement aux apparences, c'était Rosalie qui portait la culotte et elle avait souvent le dernier mot. Voilà pourquoi ça marchait si bien entre eux, Emmett avait besoin d'être cadré et plus Rosalie le reprenait et plus il l'aimait.

« T'en veux une autre ? » le menaça Rosalie en montrant sa main.

« Oh oui Rose ! » se moqua-t-il. Elle lui lança un regard que seul Emmett était en mesure de comprendre. « Euh pardon… » s'excusa-t-il comme un petit enfant. Jasper me regarda avec stupéfaction et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, il ne connaissait pas encore bien nos futurs mariés.

« Voilà, en fait j'ai eu une idée cette semaine. »

« J'ai peur… » dis-je en reportant mon attention sur le jeu.

« Tu peux. ». Je retins ma respiration. « Je veux que nos demoiselles et garçons d'honneur sachent danser correctement »

« Tu veux qu'on prenne des cours de danse nous aussi ? ! » s'exclama Alice en venant nous rejoindre, suivie de Bella qui était beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » demandai-je avec crispation en me retournant pour voir Rosalie.

« Pas du tout, et en plus c'est à toi que je pensais en particulier. Tu es le témoin d'Emmett, c'est important. ». Rosalie n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins.

« Ne me demande pas ça, s'il te plait Rose » la suppliai-je. La danse était quelque chose qui m'avait toujours mit mal à l'aise, et spécialement quand il fallait danser en couple.

« Edward, tu n'oserais pas me contrarier le plus beau jour de ma vie quand même… » dit-elle en faisant la moue pour me faire craquer. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

« Rosalie… » soupirai-je.

« Edward… » dit-elle sur le même ton.

« Allez vieux ! Si on est dans le même bateau ce sera plus fun ! » dit Emmett. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui m'offrit un petit sourire contracté.

« Je vois que j'ai pas le choix.. » dis-je.

« En effet ! » s'écria Rosalie avec un sourire victorieux.

« Ça va être cool ! On va bien s'amuser Jazz ! » dit Alice en tapotant les épaules de Jasper.

« Comment ça ? J'ai rien à voir avec ça moi ! » se braqua-t-il.

« Avant que Bella n'arrive, je devais y aller avec Edward, mais maintenant il me faut un nouveau cavalier…je pensais que t'accepterais de venir avec moi… » dit Alice avec timidité à ma grande surprise, à moins que ce ne soit encore une tactique de persuasion.

« Mais c'est que… » bredouilla-t-il.

« Jasper ne fais pas ton timoré ! Tu vas ramener tes fesses au mariage et satisfaire Alice ! » dit Rosalie.

« Rose, ne lui donne pas des idées pareilles ! Satisfaire ma sœur ? Et puis quoi encore ! »

« Mais j'espère bien qu'il va me satisfaire ! » s'exclama Alice en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella. Je vis Jasper se tasser sous l'embarras et entendis Bella pouffer de rire derrière moi.

Des cours de danse…avec Bella. Le destin cherchait à me persécuter ou quoi ?! Mais comment allais-je m'en sortir ? J'allais vivre un véritable enfer, doux enfer, mais enfer quand même… Rien que lui apprendre à frapper avec une batte de baseball avait été une rude épreuve pour mes hormones, et ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Ne valait-il pas mieux arrêter cette mascarade avant que je devienne fou ? Chaque jour qui passait je sentais me rapprocher un plus d'elle, et il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'attirance physique. Ça me foutait une trouille inimaginable car je savais que je ne sortirais pas indemne de cette situation. Encore.

« Je pense qu'on peut enlever le masque maintenant. En position ! » dit Alice de façon militaire.

Après un soupir, je me réinstallai au fond du canapé et reposai ma tête en arrière avant de fermer les yeux. C'était déjà un véritable calvaire de savoir que les mains de Bella touchaient mon visage, si je gardais les yeux ouverts je risquais de perdre le contrôle. Il était plus facile pour moi de penser à autre chose qu'aux mains délicates de Bella sur ma peau. Ces mêmes mains qu'elle avait fait courir sur son corps en chantant cette vieille chanson de Samantha Fox, pas plus tard qu'hier dans son labo… Un spectacle à mi-chemin entre l'hilarité et l'érotisme.

Après qu'elles aient retiré toute l'argile à l'aide d'un tissu en éponge, Alice passa en revue chacun de nos visages pour voir les effets du produit.

« Mouai… » dit-elle en écrivant quelques notes sur son carnet. « Bon maintenant on va passer au masque 'hydratation maximale et régénérescence cellulaire'. T'entends ça Em ? Ça va peut être aussi te régénérer le cerveau avec un peu de chance. »

« T'es désopilante frangine ! » répondit Emmett avec ironie. « Allez ma poulette ! Envoie la sauce ! » dit-il à Rosalie.

« Appelle-moi encore 'poulette' et c'est ta sauce que tu pourras garder ! » répliqua Rosalie avec un lourd sous-entendu avant de faire couler le gel rose fluo sur son nez.

« Dis Alice, t'aurais pas une chronique sur les huiles de massage aussi ? Hum…oh oui Rose…c'est bon… » dit Emmett en faisant exprès de faire des bruits suggestifs.

« Nan mais si t'es volontaire, j'aurais quelques cires dépilatoires… » répondit Alice avec taquinerie.

Après être passé par toutes les couleurs de peau, mangé et bus quelques bières, Alice nous mit presque à la porte en milieu d'après-midi pour rédiger sa chronique.

Une nouvelle semaine en compagnie de Bella commença. Après environ un mois de cohabitation, notre relation n'avait plus rien à voir avec les débuts chaotiques. Nous avions appris à nous connaitre et les piques que nous nous lancions étaient purement amicales, elle ne démarrait plus au quart de tour et j'arrivais à ne plus tout prendre au premier degré. Mais paradoxalement, ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour moi. Je commençais à m'habituer à son contact pendant 'nos représentations' et c'était à chaque fois un peu plus difficile de revenir à une relation cordiale dès que le seuil de la maison était franchi.

A mesure que les jours de la semaine passaient, je sentais que Bella était de plus en plus tendue, mais quand je lui demandais si tout allait bien, elle m'affirmait que oui. Bien que je me doutais que c'était faux, je n'osais pas insister, je ne m'en sentais pas le droit.

Vendredi soir, Bella partit assez tôt dans sa chambre. En allant me coucher à mon tour, j'entendis sa voix à travers sa porte. Elle était au téléphone. Je fis un pas en arrière pour continuer mon chemin, quand une envie d'irrésistible d'écouter sa conversation me prit.

« Nan c'est pas ça Jake…oui je sais bien mais ça va être dur…je sais pas si je pourrais encore affronter ça… » dit-elle.

De quoi parlait-elle ? De sa maladie ? C'était pour ça qu'elle était si tendue depuis une semaine ? En même temps c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais tout semblait bien aller pourtant…s'il y avait des complications j'aurais espéré qu'elle m'en parle… Un peu déçu, je m'apprêtais à partir quand elle reprit la parole.

« T'as raison Jake, je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je me gâche la vie à cause de ce type, mais…je m'en veux d'avoir accepté, je n'aurais pas dû… ». Non ce n'était pas à cause de sa maladie qu'elle était comme ça, c'était à cause de moi… « Ok, a demain soir Jacob. Bisous ».

Je me décollai rapidement de sa porte et me précipitai dans ma chambre à pas feutrés avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit, le cœur serré. Je m'étais emballé, j'avais pensé qu'elle commençait à m'apprécier et j'avais même espéré qu'elle essaye de connaitre celui que j'étais. Mais j'avais été fou d'envisager une telle chose, j'avais baissé ma garde trop rapidement, au fond Bella ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Elle venait de me rappeler avec force qu'elle ne faisait l'hypocrite que pour mon assurance. La seule chose qui l'intéressait chez moi.

Je me retournai sur le dos avec violence et tapai avec mes poings le matelas avant de jeter un regard sur le cadre noir et blanc qui se trouvait au sol, contre le mur. Tout à coup, le petit sourire qu'affichait Bella était devenu celui d'une hypocrite.

_Elle fait juste ce que tu lui as demandé Cullen._

_C'est vrai mais…ça fait mal. Je ne veux plus avoir mal._

_Tu savais que ça arriverait._

De colère, je m'assis et balayai tout ce qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet avec fureur, envoyant tout valser à terre avec fracas.

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis quasiment pas.

Le lendemain, ma colère était passée, mais la blessure était toujours là. Une vielle amie qui faisait sa réapparition. Aujourd'hui, je voulais éviter Bella le plus possible, j'allais déjà devoir endurer sa présence toute la soirée dans un endroit qui ne m'enchantait pas, je n'avais pas besoin de la côtoyer en plus toute la journée. Et puis il fallait que je me défoule. Aussi, j'allais passer la matinée à taper quelques balles mais en prenant soin d'aller dans un autre club cette fois. Bella hantait déjà les lieux de mon club habituel. L'après-midi, je savais qu'elle ne serait pas à la maison, Alice avait prévu d'aller faire du shopping entre filles.

La journée se déroula donc sans surprise et je ne croisai pas Bella pour mon plus grand soulagement. Après avoir tenté en vain de jouer du piano une nouvelle fois, je partis me doucher puis me préparer en prenant tout mon temps. J'étais entrain de m'habiller quand j'entendis Bella rentrer. Apparemment, elle n'était pas seule, car j'entendais également les rires d'Alice, Rosalie et Kate. Super, mon appartement était devenu un repaire de filles. Un comble…

Je finis par sortir de ma tanière et rejoindre le salon en attendant de partir. Les filles s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre d'amis depuis plus d'une heure quand on sonna à la porte.

« J'arri- » commençai-je mais la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et Emmett apparu. « -ve… Emmett tu pourrais attendre que je t'ouvre ! » râlai-je.

« Pourquoi ? Je sais que t'es là » répliqua-t-il avec incrédulité. « Les mecs arrivent derrière. »

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'on se retrouvait là… » marmonnai-je en voyant les autres pénétrer.

« Salut vieux ! » dit Garrett.

« Salut Edward » dit Jasper en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Bon elles sont prêtes ? » s'informa Emmett en se frottant les mains.

« Sais pas. Je les pas vu encore » répondis-je en allant me rassoir devant la télévision.

Au bout d'une demi-heure et quelques gloussements plus tard, les filles finirent par sortir. Dès que j'aperçus Bella, toute ma tristesse et ma rancœur envers elle s'évanouirent. Elle était presque méconnaissable et diablement séduisante. Elle portait une robe noire courte près du corps relativement simple, mais ses cheveux tirés en un chignon bas et ses grands anneaux dorés aux oreilles faisaient d'elle la femme la plus tentante qu'il m'ait été permis de voir. Et c'était sans compter sur l'eye-liner qui soulignait l'or brun de ses yeux et le rouge carmin qui rehaussait la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Elle était magnifique.

« C'est trop ? » s'inquiéta Kate.

« Quoi ? » dit mollement Jasper.

« T'avais peut être raison Bella finalement… on devrait y aller en jean » dit Rosalie.

« Hein ?! Mais non ! » s'écria Emmett en nous sortant tous de notre transe. « Ne changez rien surtout ! »

Les garçons s'avancèrent vers leur compagne et s'enlacèrent ou s'embrassèrent. J'aurais aimé en faire autant mais je ne souhaitais pas 'gâcher la vie' de Bella un peu plus…

« Bon allons-y alors ! » s'exclama Alice. « J'ai hâte d'y être ! »

Tandis que les autres piaillaient autour de nous en sortant de l'appartement, sans le vouloir, mes yeux ne quittaient pas Bella. Je la voyais se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et éviter mon regard tout en rajustant nerveusement les bretelles de sa robe. Elle semblait nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Sûrement à cause de moi.

« Prête ? » demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

« Non. Et toi ? » murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

« Non plus » répondis-je en la regardant. Je n'étais vraiment pas prêt.

Elle inspira et souffla, puis passa devant moi. C'est à ce moment là que je faillis faire une attaque. Bella avait carrément oublié le bout de tissu qui devait recouvrir son dos.

« Putain… » lâchai-je dans un murmure en voyant son dos totalement nu en face de moi.

_Elle n'a pas de soutien-gorge ma parole…à moins qu'elle ait revêtu un de ces truc autocollants…_

« Edward, tu viens ? » dit Bella qui se trouvait près de la porte, en inclinant la tête sur le coté.

« Euh oui, descends rejoindre les autres, j'arrive ». Elle acquiesça avec hésitation puis partit.

Je me ruai jusqu'à la salle de bain pour m'asperger le visage d'eau froide.

« Garde la tête froide ! Pense à ce qu'elle a dit au téléphone, tu lui gâches la vie ! » dis-je entre mes dents à mon reflet avant de m'éponger et partir.

Nous étions allés diner au restaurant avant d'aller au club et je fus soulagé de voir que Bella portait une veste, mais cela n'empêcha pas le serveur de se rincer l'œil plusieurs fois au cours du repas. Pendant le trajet jusqu'au club, Bella resta silencieuse et je pouvais la voir jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Les autres étaient déjà garés quand nous arrivâmes au parking, et c'était stressés que nous les rejoignîmes, Bella et moi.

« Jacob n'est pas là ? » demandai-je en regardant autour de moi.

« Non, il est déjà à l'intérieur normalement » me répondit Bella dans un souffle.

En levant la tête pour prendre le chemin de l'entrée, mon regard tomba sur Jasper et bizarrement, il semblait aussi anxieux qu'elle. Bien qu'il tienne la main de ma sœur, il se trouvait près de Bella et ses yeux balayaient avec frénésie les alentours. Ceci ne s'arrangea pas quand nous pénétrâmes dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, ils semblaient tous deux sur le qui-vive.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu… » dit Jasper à l'oreille de Bella.

« Moi non plus… » répondit celle-ci en continuant de jeter des regards ici et là.

C'était Jacob qui les rendaient ainsi ou quoi ? J'étais déjà assez nerveux à l'idée de passer ma soirée ici, je n'avais pas besoin qu'ils me mettent la pression. Nous continuions à nous frayer un chemin vers le bar quand le grand mec baraqué en question vint à notre rencontre.

« Vous êtes arrivés ! » s'écria-t-il en enlaçant Jasper. « Ah ma Bella adorée ! » dit-il avant de prendre les joues de Bella dans ses mains et de l'embrasser rapidement sur sa bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce bouffon ?! C'était pas sa copine à ce que je sache ! Il méritait mon poing dans sa gueule !

« Jacob ! Je t'ai dit de ne plus faire ça ! Je te rappelle que je suis mariée ! » riposta celle-ci avec irritation en levant nos mains enlacées. Bon au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié…

_En même temps ça ne te regarde pas Cullen. C'est pas ton problème._

« Edward. » me salua-t-il avec un bref coup de tête.

« Jacob » répondis-je sur le même ton.

Bella et Jasper présentèrent brièvement Jacob au reste du groupe, puis ce dernier chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie. J'étais intrigué, il se passait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi et cela m'agaçait. Soudainement, je sentis Bella se détendre instantanément et son visage crispé se transforma en un sourire jovial.

« Venez, j'ai réservé une table là-bas. » dit Jacob avec bonne humeur.

Nous le suivîmes, puis après avoir commandé des consommations, Jacob prit la main de Bella sans rien demander et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Les autres suivirent presque immédiatement et je me retrouvai seul sur ma banquette à boire ma première bière.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas retrouvé en tête à tête dans une boite nous deux, hein ? » dis-je à mon verre de bière avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Je soupirai puis me calai dans le dossier moelleux pour regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait en face de moi. Emmett et Rosalie étaient les premiers dans mon champ de vision. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en voyant mon frère rester coi devant les explications de Rosalie, apparemment celle-ci essayait de comprendre les pas des danseurs qui se trouvaient à proximité, puis les traduisait en langage 'Emmett'. A coté, Kate et Garrett se laissaient aller et dansaient une salsa réinventée. Quant à Jasper et Alice, je devais avouer qu'ils se débrouillaient pas mal, visiblement Jasper savait danser et Alice apprenait vite. Je scannais le reste des danseurs pour apercevoir Bella et Jacob, mais je ne les trouvais pas, une sorte de cercle improvisé venait de se former et m'empêchait de voir. Subitement, je réalisai que c'était eux qui se trouvaient au milieu de ce cercle. Totalement abasourdi, je me levai et m'approchai jusqu'au bord de la piste pour regarder. Ils formaient un couple de danseurs extraordinaires et Bella était resplendissante. Elle semblait libérée et complètement dans son élément à cet instant. Elle tournoyait, se déhanchait et ondulait avec volupté. Son dos nu laissait entrevoir ses muscles se dessiner et ses talons allongeaient ses jambes fines qui s'agitaient avec légèreté. Leurs bras s'entremêlaient dans une parfaite synchronisation avec une facilité déconcertante. Je devais avouer que j'étais estomaqué.

« Impressionnant, non ? »

Je sursautai en voyant Jasper à coté de moi.

« Plutôt oui…on dirait qu'ils ont fait ça toute leur vie. » répondis-je.

« Non juste deux ans » répliqua-t-il simplement en buvant une gorgé de sa bière. « Et encore, ça faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'ils n'avaient pas pratiqué… »

« Sans blague ? »

« Sans blague » affirma-t-il avec un ton plus dur ce qui me rappela l'épisode de tout à l'heure.

« Alice n'est pas là au fait ? » demandai-je.

« Elle est partie se rafraichir aux toilettes »

« Jasper, je peux te poser une question ? ». Il tourna la tête vers moi et me jaugea quelques secondes.

« Vas-y, je verrais si je peux y répondre » dit-il en reportant son attention sur la piste.

« Bella et toi sembliez tendus en entrant dans le club tout à l'heure, jusqu'à ce que Jacob vienne vous parler… ». Je ne terminai pas ma phrase intentionnellement, il avait bien saisi ce que je voulais savoir. Il soupira et resta contempler son verre un instant avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« J'en déduis que Bella ne t'a rien dit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le fasse en même temps… Je ne pense pas que c'est à moi de t'en parler, mais je vais quand même le faire néanmoins. ». J'acquiesçai lentement pour l'encourager à continuer. J'étais réellement intrigué. « Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… Bella n'a jamais eu de bol dans sa vie amoureuse, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais sa dernière histoire a été particulièrement éprouvante. »

_Tiens donc…_

Jasper semblait soudainement absorbé par ses pensées.

« En y réfléchissant, je crois qu'il faut que je te raconte toutes ses histoires…»

« Tout ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui, même si je m'expose à des représailles de sa part. A ma connaissance, Bella n'a eu que trois histoires d'amour. La première c'était avec Jacob, au lycée. »

« Avec Jacob ?! »

C'était son ex ?!

« Et oui… c'était en terminale, ça a duré quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que Jacob réalise qu'il était gay. » rit-il.

« Jacob est gay ?! » m'exclamai-je à nouveau.

« Bien sûr. Bella ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

« Non… » répondis-je incrédule.

« Eh bien il est gay. » rit-il de plus belle.

Je me sentais stupide d'avoir éprouvé une pointe de jalousie pour ce type.

« Ce n'est pas ça le plus important, mais le fait que Bella s'est sentie rejetée pour la première fois. Ensuite, il y a eu Laurent. Elle était à la fac d'art, en deuxième ou troisième année, je ne me souviens plus trop. C'était un français qui était venu étudier la photographie, il avait un an de plus qu'elle et ça été le coup de foudre, enfin du moins, c'est ce qu'elle disait… lui, semblait beaucoup moins amoureux. Bref, après presque un an de relation, ils avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble. Il allait finir ses études et Bella avait encore un an à faire. ». Il marqua une pause puis soupira avant de fixer droit devant lui. « Quelques temps après la remise des diplômes, Bella m'a appelé un soir. Elle était complètement paniquée et ses pleurs m'empêchaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je suis donc allé chez elle et je l'ai retrouvé recroquevillée au sol, tenant une lettre dans la main. Laurent était reparti en France sans rien lui dire, emportant ses affaires et en laissant une lettre qui disait simplement qu'il avait trouvé une opportunité en or chez lui et que sa vie était là-bas… Je te laisse imaginer dans quel état émotionnel elle se trouvait. Ce deuxième rejet a été particulièrement difficile…»

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je posai mes yeux sur Bella qui continuait de tournoyer gaiement autour de Jacob. Quand on la voyait ainsi, on était loin d'imaginer toutes les horreurs que le destin avait mises sur son chemin. La vie était bien cruelle.

Soudain, je me rappelai que Jasper avait dit que sa dernière expérience avait été la plus éprouvante. Pouvait-on avoir connu pire ?

« Qui était le dernier ? » demandai-je d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion sans quitter des yeux Bella.

« James. Celui que Bella cherchait à éviter à tout prix ce soir. » dit-il d'une voix dure.

Brusquement, ses paroles firent 'tilt' dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas de moi qu'elle parlait au téléphone avec Jacob hier soir, c'était ce James… Une vague de soulagement incontrôlée m'envahit aussitôt.

« Il devait venir ? »

« C'est possible, il traine souvent ici… James est prof de salsa, c'est lui qui leur a appris à danser, et en particulier Bella… » dit-il entre ses dents. « En fait, Bella n'était pas bien du tout après sa 'rupture' forcée avec Laurent, elle n'avait plus de gout à rien, plus d'entrain, elle sortait avec nous parce qu'on lui disait de venir. Un jour Jacob était venu chez nous en disant qu'il les avait inscrit à un cours de salsa. Il avait craqué sur James dans une discothèque et avait appris qu'il était prof, du coup il avait entrainé Bella là-dedans et elle avait suivi sans rien dire. D'un coté ça faisait de la compagnie à Jake et d'un autre, ça permettait à Bella de changer d'environnement. Très rapidement, Jacob a compris que James était un hétéro à 100% mais les cours lui plaisaient et Bella semblait y prendre gout, alors ils ont continué à y aller. Seulement, il a suffit de quelques cours pour que James remarque Bella autrement que comme une élève. Au bout de quelques mois et des heures de charme plus tard, Bella a craqué et est tombé dans ses bras. Faut dire qu'il a le physique et l'attitude qui va avec son métier, il se prend pour un vrai _latin lover_. »

« Un coureur de jupon ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui et le mot est faible… Bella était sa 'muse' comme il l'appelait, mais pendant presque un an il l'a pris pour une gourde et elle était trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte. Il se tapait des midinettes à longueur de temps dans son dos et quand Bella s'en apercevait, il lui sortait son jeu de séduction pour faire passer la pilule. Un jour, Bella était allé lui faire la surprise dans son studio de danse mais elle surprit James entrain de donner des cours de 'salsa horizontale' avec Victoria, une de ses élèves, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Ça a été la goutte d'eau et elle l'a plaqué sur le champ »

« Quel enfoiré ! » grinçai-je en serrant mon verre dans ma main.

« Attends la suite. » dit Jasper. J'écarquillai les yeux. « James n'a pas supporté que Bella le laisse tomber. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! C'est lui qui se fout de sa gueule et il n'est pas content qu'elle le largue ?! » m'énervai-je.

« On ne 'largue' pas James, c'est lui qui décide quand il met fin à une relation » ironisa Jasper avec un rire jaune. « Bella était devenue son obsession, il voulait la récupérer coute que coute. Paradoxalement, plus aucune fille ne l'intéressait, il n'y avait qu'elle. »

« Il l'harcelé ? » demandai-je avec crainte.

« Exactement. Pire qu'un paparazzi, il la suivait partout, lui téléphonait sans cesse, une véritable traque. Un vrai malade ce mec. C'était invivable, pour Bella comme pour Jacob et moi. Un jour il est allé trop loin et a failli frapper Bella parce qu'elle refusait de lui parler. Jacob et moi avions rendez-vous avec elle ce soir là et on a assisté à la scène. Résultat, il est rentré chez lui avec trois côtes cassés et le nez en bouillie… »

« Ça a suffi pour qu'il la laisse tranquille ? Vous n'avez pas fait appel à la police ? »

« Dans notre grande mansuétude, après lui avoir refait le portrait, on lui a dit que s'il pointait son nez encore une fois, alors là on ferait tout pour le foutre en taule. Ça fait plus d'un an maintenant et on ne l'a pas revu… il est tordu mais pas stupide »

« Du coup Bella n'a jamais redansé à cause de ce fumier, elle évitait tout ce qui pouvait la ramener à lui… »

« Absolument…Et voilà pourquoi elle a failli me tuer quand Alice a parlé de salsa à table l'autre jour. C'était une épreuve pour elle de revenir ici Edward » me dit-il solennellement.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle était si tendue depuis des jours… ». Tout s'expliquait.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Je pense que Bella ne se sent pas capable d'être aimée, d'abord Jacob la rejette parce qu'il aime les hommes, ensuite Laurent ne se préoccupe pas d'elle et part faire sa vie ailleurs, pour James elle n'était qu'un objet sexuel, et pour moi-. »

« Toi ? » m'étonnai-je en le regardant.

« Je la connais depuis l'âge de huit ans Edward, et je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que comme une sœur, flirter avec elle aurait été comme incestueux pour moi. Je pense qu'une part d'elle l'a vécu comme un rejet aussi. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer 'd'amour'… ». Il soupira et se tut. « Mais ne parlons plus de ça, d'accord ? James n'est pas là ce soir et Bella peut enfin savourer ce moment… » dit-il en la regardant avec tendresse.

« Ah Jazz tu es là ! Je te cherchais ! » s'écria Alice en poussant tout le monde sur son passage. « Viens ! » ajouta-t-elle en le tirant par la main pour aller danser.

Je repartis m'assoir sur ma banquette et prit ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Toute sorte d'émotions me submergeaient, j'étais à la fois en colère, attristé, compatissant, et…soulagé. Bien que nos histoires fussent différentes, Bella n'avait jamais été heureuse en amour et en avait bavé tout comme moi, elle était en mesure de me comprendre. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler de ce genre de choses avec elle, d'une part elle ne savait pas que j'étais au courant de ses histoires, et d'une autre part, j'étais bien incapable de lui déballer les miennes.

C'était peut être curieux, mais je me sentais encore plus proche d'elle maintenant.

« Waouh ! J'avais oublié ce que c'était ! » dit Bella a bout de souffle en venant s'assoir près de moi. Je levai la tête et vis les autres arriver aussi, tous en sueur.

« Jacob et toi dansez extrêmement bien, je suis impressionné » dis-je.

« Merci, j'ai perdu un peu de pratique, mais je ne suis pas déçue d'être venue finalement » dit-elle avant de boire la moitié de son verre de soda d'une traite. Je jetai un regard complice vers Jasper qui me sourit.

Nous restâmes discuter de choses et d'autres pendant quelques minutes, puis Bella se leva et tendit une main vers moi.

« Viens Edward, je ne compte pas te laisser enfiler des bières sur cette banquette toute la soirée ! »

« Non Bella, ne compte pas sur moi ! » répondis-je en mettant les mains devant moi.

« Allez ! Fais-moi plaisir ! De toute façon, il va bien falloir que tu viennes aux cours de danse avec moi » insista-t-elle en prenant ma main et en la tirant. Le 'fais-moi plaisir' eut raison de moi et presque contre ma volonté, mon corps la suivit.

« Bon, je vais te guider, donne moi tes mains » dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Rien que pour la voir heureuse comme ça, j'étais prêt à danser le kasakchok devant elle. Je lui tendis mes mains mais à peine les prit-elle que je vis la panique envahir ses yeux. « Oh non…oh non… » murmura-t-elle en fixant un point derrière mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? » m'inquiétai-je en me tournant.

« Vite Edward, je veux partir d'ici » paniqua-t-elle. Je ne cherchai pas à l'apercevoir, je savais qu'elle parlait de James.

« Viens » dis-je fermement en lui tirant la main.

« Bella ?! » entendis-je une voix derrière nous. Je marchai plus vite pour me frayer un chemin. « Eh ! 'Bellissima Bella' ! Attends ! » dit-il plus fort à mesure qu'il nous suivait. Bella et moi nous mîmes à trotter mais les plaintes des gens derrière nous nous indiquaient qu'il nous suivait toujours.

Je n'avais qu'un seul objectif, emmener Bella le plus loin possible de cette ordure et rapidement. Nous ne nous préoccupâmes pas de nos vestiaires, ni d'avertir les autres, on leur expliquerait après.

Sans attendre notre reste, nous poussâmes la porte de sortie du club.

« Bella ! Mais merde attends ! Je veux te parler ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Non James ! Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à toi ! » s'écria Bella sans s'arrêter.

« Putain arrête-toi bordel ! Et toi le guignol, laisse-la ! » cria-t-il.

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas répondre à ses provocations mais Bella stoppa et fit volte-face alors que nous étions arrivés sur le parking.

« Ta gueule James ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! »

« Alors c'est lui qui a le droit de te sauter en ce moment ?! ». Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

« Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect ! » dis-je entre mes dents en le défiant du regard.

« Edward, ne te mêle pas de ça ! » chuchota Bella à coté de moi. Je ne tins pas compte de sa remarque.

« T'es qui pour me faire la morale connard ? » me dit-il avec hargne en s'approchant.

« Son mari et celui qui va te péter la gueule si tu continues à la faire chier ! » lançai-je en tirant sur la main de Bella et en faisant demi-tour pour aller jusqu'à la voiture qui se trouvait à quelques mètres.

« Son mari ah ouai ?! T'as payé combien pour qu'elle te suce la queue ? ».

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui cautionnait la violence physique, mais là il l'avait cherché. Je continuai mon chemin vers la voiture, ouvrit la portière de Bella et la fit monter à l'intérieur. Puis je fis le tour et ouvrit mon coffre pour prendre ma batte de baseball.

« Edward ! » entendis-je Bella crier derrière moi.

« Allez Flashdanse ! On va voir si tu sais aussi danser avec ça ! » dis-je en tapant ma batte dans ma main. Voir son regard paniqué me fit jubiler.

« Je t'attends minable ! » me provoqua-t-il.

J'eus un rire dédaigneux et commençai à tourner en même temps que lui.

« Edward, non ! » cria encore Bella en sortant de la voiture.

« Bella reste en dehors de ça ! Remonte dans la voiture immédiatement ! » hurlai-je sans le quitter des yeux.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! ».

Je roulai des yeux avec agacement devant son caractère de chien.

« _'Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire'_ " répéta-t-il en imitant la voix de Bella, " t'as rien compris vieux, c'est elle qui faut mater avec ton bâton ! » dit James avec haine.

Il était allé bien trop loin et j'avais suffisamment attendu. Je levai ma batte pour lui assener un coup quand un claquement de porte retentit.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » cria une voix familière.

Instinctivement, je tournai la tête vers l'individu mais à peine avais-je reconnu Jasper que James profita de la diversion pour décocher une droite. Complètement sonné, je m'écroulai au sol avec une douleur fulgurante au visage.

* * *

***Traduction paroles de S. Fox  
**

**[Touche-moi, touche-moi**

**Je veux sentir ton corps**

**Ton cœur bat tout près du mien**

**Touche-moi, touche-moi maintenant !**

**Les chaudes et froides émotions troublent mon esprit**

**Je ne peux me décider entre le plaisir et la douleur**

**Comme un bruit dans la nuit**

**Je t'ai supplié de faire ce que tu voulais de mon corps**

**Touche-moi, touche-moi maintenant ! Car je veux ton corps toute la nuit.]

* * *

**

**Je suis sûre qu'il y a encore des questions que vous vous posez (je sais que certains se triturent beaucoup le cerveau^^), mais bon, je ne peux pas vous faire des romans à la place des chapitres quand même !**

**Ah, et oui je sais, Bella a vraiment pas de bol, bla bla bla … mais c'est pour ça qu'elle en est là, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une fervente partisante des happy ends.**

**Bon, vous avez vu comment vos reviews me boostent ? Comment ça il y a un message subliminal sous cette allusion… ? *regarde ailleurs* ^_^**

**Je vous adore ;-)**


	11. Seulement par amitié

**Salut à tous !**

**Ok, ok, je sais ce que vous allez me dire… 'mais c'est pas trop tôt !'. Ben oui, je sais. Mais j'étais en vacances et il ne faut pas croire qu'on a plus de temps pour écrire, bien au contraire ! ^^**

**Ensuite, j'aurais d'autres excuses à vous faire. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews des personnes inscrites, non pas que je ne voulais pas mais je ne pouvais pas. Il se trouve que le site ne veut pas qu'on envoie plus de 100 mp par jour ! Je n'allais pas vous faire languir encore plus et attendre demain pour finir mes replies… alors à tout ceux que je n'ai pas pu répondre, un gigantesque merci ! Vous avez été super nombreux, c'est incroyable ! **

**A part ça, je dois vous informer que ce chapitre est entièrement en POV Bella (désolée pour les fans des POV Eddy^^), j'en avais pas l'intention au début mais il s'avère que c'était plus pertinent ainsi. **

**Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien ^_^ ! Et merci aussi à Beth qui m'a harcelé toutes les 5 min pour m'inciter à écrire…lol. Oh et puis merci aussi à Juju et Jenn ^^**

**[Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mme Meyer, si, si, je vous jure, moi j'ai juste _Mr. psychorigide_ ]  
**

**Enjoy it ! (lien de la robe de gala à Bella sur mon profil)  
**

**Odrey ;-)**

Chapitre 11 : Seulement par amitié…

_Il était allé bien trop loin et j'avais suffisamment attendu. Je levai ma batte pour lui assener un coup quand un claquement de porte retentit._

_« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » cria une voix familière._

_Instinctivement, je tournai la tête vers l'individu mais à peine avais-je reconnu Jasper que James profita de la diversion pour décocher une droite. Complètement sonné, je m'écroulai au sol avec une douleur fulgurante au visage._

POV Bella

« EDWARD ! » hurlai-je en me précipitant vers lui. Je me fichais de savoir ce que Jasper allait faire à ce connard, tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'Edward était étendu au sol à cause de ce lâche. « Edward, oh non… » murmurai-je en ne sachant pas comment le toucher.

« Bella c'est toi… ? » marmonna-t-il en essayant de se relever difficilement.

« Reste couché Edward, il ne t'a pas loupé ce sale traitre. Tu t'es ouvert l'arcade on dirait » dis-je en passant ma main derrière sa nuque pour le soulever légèrement.

« …Allez viens James, vas-y essaye encore. Tiens prends ça connard !... » entendis-je Jasper dans mon dos avant d'entendre une supplique de James.

« Jazz attention ! » cria Alice. Je fus presque surprise de l'entendre, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, mon attention était entièrement tournée sur Edward gisant à mes genoux.

« Oh je suis désolée Edward… » m'excusai-je avec un serrement dans la gorge en passant ma main sur son front. Mais pourquoi s'était-il mêler de ça… ?! Je savais que ça finirait mal.

« Il va me le payer ! » maugréa Edward avec une voix pâteuse.

« Non Edward ! » m'écriai-je en l'empêchant de se lever.

« Bella ! » me héla James en désespoir. Je réalisai soudain qu'il était toujours là. Je retirai doucement ma main de la nuque d'Edward et me levai avant de faire face à cette ordure. Il était à genou, le visage en sang, et Jasper se tenait à coté de lui en lui agrippant fermement ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre main étant sur le point de le frapper.

« Attends Jazz » dis-je avec froideur. Ce dernier me regarda avec incompréhension. Au même moment, le reste du groupe arriva, Jacob à sa tête. « Reste où tu es Jake ! » ordonnai-je sans quitter des yeux James.

« Bella… » me supplia James. Je jetai un regard à Jasper pour lui intimer de le lâcher. Il s'exécuta et fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Lève-toi. » dis-je avec un ton glacial, sans aucune émotion.

« Merci Bella…t'es un ange » répondit-il en se levant avec peine. Je m'approchai de lui.

« T'en as eu assez James ou je te montre encore ce qui t'arrivera si tu me fais chier à nouveau ? » chuchotai-je à son oreille.

« Franchement Bella, on sait toi et moi que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche… » dit-il avec un petit sourire. Sous la rage, j'attrapai ses épaules et plantai mon genou dans ses parties d'un geste vif.

« LA SA-LOPE ! Putain ! » hurla-t-il en se pliant en deux. Jasper et Jacob étaient sur le point de lui faire ravaler ses mots mais je les stoppai en tendant le bras vers eux et en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Puis, je me penchai en avant pour me mettre au niveau de la tête de James.

« Voilà ce qu'elle te dit la 'salope'. T'es qu'un pauvre mec James, tu ne vaux rien. Et si tu oses encore croiser mon chemin voire m'adresser la parole, je te jure que je ne me contenterai pas de frapper ton service trois pièces, je le mettrai en morceau et en distribuerait à chaque fille que tu as abusé. Est-ce bien compris ? » dis-je doucement entre mes dents. Il leva la tête et me lança un regard haineux tout en continuant de tenir son entrejambe.

Je me redressai et retournai auprès d'Edward qui était à présent assis, Alice accroupie à coté de lui.

« Ça saigne beaucoup » dis-je en regardant Alice. « Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital »

« Pas l'hôpital » dit Edward.

« On va nous expliquer ce qui se passe, bordel ?! C'est qui ce gu-gus là ?! S'il faut taper, dites le moi !» s'écria Emmett derrière nous.

« Edward, il te faut des points de sutures et tu as peut être quelque chose à la tête qui sait ! » paniquai-je sans tenir compte des paroles d'Emmett. Il avait le visage en sang et il voulait jouer les durs ?

« C'est vrai Edward » renchérit Alice.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Kate à son tour. Un bref regard alentour m'informa que tout le monde était rassemblé autour de nous, seuls Jacob et Jasper restait près de James.

« Les urgences vont être bondées, surtout un samedi 4 juillet. Mon père a tout ce qu'il faut à la maison, autant aller là-bas. » expliqua Edward en essayant de se mettre debout. Je pris son bras et le passai autour de moi avant de lui enserrer la taille pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre.

« D'accord. » répondis-je en le regardant grimacer sous la douleur.

« Je parle dans le vide là ou quoi ?! » s'énerva Emmett.

« Jasper va t'expliquer quand il aura fini avec le 'gu-gus', je ne connais pas toute l'histoire moi. Je vais avec eux chez papa, toi et les autres allez récupérer nos affaires. On se retrouve plus tard, ok ? » s'écria Alice en nous suivant dans la voiture. « Bella, va derrière avec Edward, je vais conduire ». J'acquiesçai et Edward lui tendit les clés.

J'aidai Edward à s'installer sur la banquette et me glissai à coté de lui.

« Alice, regarde s'il y a quelque chose près de toi pour comprimer la plaie » dis-je.

« Attends j'ai des mouchoirs en papier dans mon sac. » répondit-elle. Tout en conduisant, elle fouilla dans son sac et me lança le petit paquet que j'attrapai à la volée.

Je sortis plusieurs mouchoirs et les dépliai grossièrement avant de les appuyer sur l'arcade d'Edward. Les yeux fermés, il maugréa sous la sensation désagréable et se crispa.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Edward…tout est de ma faute… » me plaignis-je en essayant de cacher mes trémolos dans la voix. Je culpabilisais énormément, Edward n'avait pas a subir les conséquences de mon passé, il n'était pas mêlé à ça. J'espérais maintenant qu'il ne me pose pas trop de questions sur James, je n'avais pas envie de lui raconter ma misérable vie et encore moins besoin de sa compassion.

« Non Bella, je n'étais pas non plus obligé de rentrer dans son jeu » murmura-t-il en ouvrant une paupière pour me regarder.

« Il t'a provoqué, il n'avait pas à faire ça. C'était entre lui et moi, il ne devait pas à t'impliquer là-dedans. » dis-je entre mes dents alors que je me concentrais sur la compression que je faisais sur son arcade, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

« Il t'a ouvertement traité de pute Bella ! Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. » s'écria-t-il.

Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'il était venu à mon secours juste pour défendre ses convictions, à savoir que les personnes possèdent plus qu'un physique ? Ou qu'il avait de l'estime pour moi et qu'il me voyait autrement que le stéréotype féminin qu'il s'était fabriqué ? Peut être que je devenais un peu trop paranoïaque …

« En tout cas je suis désolée… » dis-je doucement pour éviter le sujet.

« Eh bien moi je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu lui en coller une » bougonna-t-il en serrant le poing.

« De toute façon je préfère que ce soit ainsi, si tu l'avais frappé à ton tour ça n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Ce qui importe c'est qu'il ait eu son compte » répondis-je en entendant vaguement Alice prévenir Carlisle de notre arrivée par téléphone. Il tourna un peu la tête vers moi.

« Dis moi, t'as déjà eu envie de me frapper comme tu l'as fait ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin après quelques secondes de silence. Je le regardai un instant puis reportai mon attention sur sa blessure en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher mon sourire. « Quand ? » me pressa-t-il à mesure que son sourire s'agrandissait.

« Le jour où tu es venu me chercher pour aller à la mairie, la première fois. » chuchotai-je en jetant un coup d'œil sur lui. Son sourire fana instantanément puis il retourna la tête droit devant lui. Je ne compris pas trop sa réaction, il venait de demander si j'avais déjà eu envie de le frapper, non ? C'était la vérité. Je n'insistai pas cependant, bien qu'Edward et moi nous entendions beaucoup mieux, il avait encore des réactions bizarres parfois.

Je lançai un regard sur la route et surpris celui d'Alice dans le rétroviseur, j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là. Je réfléchis rapidement à ce qui avait été dit ou fait, non, il n'y avait rien de compromettant.

Edward et moi restâmes silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée à la maison de ses parents où Carlisle sortit nous accueillir.

« Entrez. » dit-il.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la cuisine, il avait sortit son matériel et une lampe de bureau halogène. Esmée était également là, à sa tête, il était clair qu'ils étaient entrain de dormir avant qu'on les prévienne.

« Oh mon chéri ! Que s'est-il passé ?! » paniqua-t-elle quand elle nous vit entrer. Elle se précipita sur son fils et grimaça en voyant le sang presque séché sur son visage.

« C'est rien maman… » soupira Edward visiblement agacée par la surprotection de sa mère. Je l'aidai à s'installer sur la chaise et restai près de lui.

« Bon moi je vous laisse, je ne supporte pas de voir ça » dit Alice en allant au salon.

« Oui moi aussi… » dit Esmée en mettant sa main sur sa figure et en suivant sa fille.

« Et toi Bella ? » demanda Carlisle en examinant la plaie d'Edward.

« Avant je ne le supportais pas non plus, mais j'ai dû m'endurcir quand Jasper revenait en sang à la maison après avoir escaladé une montagne sur un coup de tête ou grimpé à un arbre suite à une envie subite … » dis-je en regardant Carlisle s'affairer et en passant nonchalamment mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward comme pour le réconforter.

« Un vrai casse-cou, hein ? » rit Carlisle. « Bon, et qui a amoché le chef d'œuvre d'Esmée au fait ? »

« Papa… » râla Edward.

« Mon ex. » dis-je avant de déglutir.

« Ahhh… » répondit Carlisle en hochant la tête lentement avant de piquer Edward avec un anesthésiant. « Comment ne pas éprouver de la jalousie quand il s'agit d'une aussi gentille et jolie fille que Bella ? »

J'avais envie de dire que ce n'était pas du tout ça, mais encore une fois, je dus fermer ma bouche pour ne pas trahir notre secret.

« Il n'a pas perdu connaissance ? » me demanda-t-il en levant la tête.

« Non, juste un peu sonné je pense. Sa tête a tapé par terre, j'espère que ce n'est rien. » répliquai-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude sans cesser de caresser la chevelure d'Edward.

« Non, je ne pense pas, mais s'il a des maux de tête il faudra peut être faire des examens pour savoir s'il n'y a pas d'hématome »

« D'accord » dis-je en acquiesçant alors que Carlisle commença à recoudre la plaie.

« Je vous signale que je suis là, je suis encore capable de comprendre et de répondre tout seul » marmonna Edward. Je levai les yeux au ciel et Carlisle pouffa de rire.

Une fois que son père eut fini, Edward et moi le remerciâmes et repartîmes avec Alice chez nous, où Jasper l'attendait. Ce dernier nous expliqua que tout le monde était rentré après nous et ils avaient laissé James gisant sur le parking. Une fois dans la voiture, ils avaient quand même appelé une ambulance pour qu'ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital. Apparemment, il avait bien compris la leçon cette fois-ci et allait sûrement attendre un peu avant de reprendre ses cours et venir me chercher des poux. Le message était bien passé vraisemblablement.

Les jours qui suivirent, je gardais Edward discrètement à l'œil, guettant le moindre signe anormal suite à sa chute. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose à la suite de cet accident, je m'en voudrais éternellement. Mais tout semblait aller pour le mieux, heureusement.

Le mercredi, comme toutes les semaines depuis près d'un mois, je m'étais rendue à ma séance hebdomadaire de radiothérapie. Etant donné que tout se passait bien et que je n'avais toujours aucune gêne, je n'avais besoin d'aucune compagnie pour m'y rendre. Ce soir là, quand je rentrais à l'appartement, une odeur de brûlé chatouilla mes narines avant que je n'ouvre la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fus prise de panique en sentant cette odeur encore plus fortement et me précipitai vers la cuisine.

Et là, ce fut le choc.

Edward était là, avec un tablier, totalement dépassé par les événements visiblement. Il me tournait le dos, il n'avait pas dû m'entendre arriver tant il avait l'air concentré sur ses feuilles de papier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » m'exclamai-je avant de rire. Edward sursauta et se retourna.

« Quoi ? T'es déjà là ?! Mais quelle heure est-il ?! » s'écria-t-il en regardant sa montre enfarinée. Non seulement son tablier était couvert de taches en tout genre, mais son visage et ses cheveux étaient parsemés de farine ou je ne savais quoi. A cette vision, je retins difficilement mon fou rire.

« Mais…mais…enfin Edward…si je m'attendais à ça ! » baragouinai-je entre mes crises de rire.

« Ouai ben c'est pas ça que je pensais te montrer… » grommela-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en regardant autour de lui. « Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à faire autant de bazar ». Je fis comme lui et contemplai la cuisine. Elle était sans dessus dessous, l'évier débordait de vaisselle sale, des légumes, de la farine et toute sorte d'ingrédients jonchaient le plan de travail, sans oublier les ustensiles usagés. Tout ça ne ressemblait pas à Edward le maniaque, comme quoi, les gens pouvaient changer.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je en m'approchant de lui. « Houlà ! » m'exclamai-je en glissant sur quelque chose mais Edward me rattrapa par la taille _in extremis_. Je regardai sur quoi j'avais glissé. « Hum…ce que tu fais avec de l'œuf ? ».

Edward me relâcha quand je fus stable et attrapa une éponge pour nettoyer l'œuf qui avait explosé au sol.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Ça a l'air facile quand tu fais la cuisine, et puis avec les modes d'emploi je pensais que ça irait… » expliqua-t-il en rinçant l'éponge.

« Les _'modes d'emploi'_ ? » m'étonnai-je en écarquillant les yeux. « Euh tu veux sans doute parler des _recettes_ ? »

« Ouai c'est ça…je comprends pas, j'ai tout fait comme ils disaient. J'ai même appris des nouveau mots… » dit-il en attrapant ses feuilles de papier sur lesquelles étaient imprimées des recettes et où il avaient annoté des informations. « J'ai pris mon après-midi exprès pour aller acheter tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit et faire les plats, mais je crois que j'ai vu trop grand… » ajouta-t-il avec dépit.

« Que voulais-tu préparer ? » demandai-je en tendant la main pour qu'il me donne ses feuilles.

« Je sais que tu aimes les lasagnes et les tartes au citron. Je me suis dit que tu serais contente d'en avoir en rentrant de la clinique… » déclara-t-il avec embarras en mettant une main sur sa nuque.

« Tu veux dire que tu as pris ton après-midi pour me préparer mes plats préférés alors que la cuisine n'est pas ton truc ?! » m'exclamai-je avec incrédulité. Je n'en revenais pas ! C'était une des choses les plus gentilles qu'on m'ait fait. Alice avait raison, Edward était quelqu'un adorable quand on apprenait à le connaitre…

« J'imagine que Jasper devait en faire autant, non ? » dit-il timidement en commençant à ranger.

Il s'imaginait que Jasper faisait ça et voulait faire la même chose que lui. Bien que je le sente avant, il était clair qu'Edward voulait devenir un ami proche au même titre que lui ou Jake. Ce diner que je suspectais d'être raté était une belle preuve d'amitié et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas laisser mon cœur fondre totalement.

« Non... il n'a jamais fait ça… » dis-je après un temps. Edward arrêta ce qu'il fit et me regarda un instant avant de détourner le regard aussitôt et continuer sa tâche sans rien dire. « Je suis extrêmement touchée Edward, merci » le remerciai-je.

« Pff, de toute façon, tout est raté… » maugréa-t-il sans me regarder.

« Voyons ce que tu as fait. » dis-je en balayant la farine dans ses cheveux. Je m'approchai du four et vis un plat de lasagnes entrain de cuire qui n'avait pas l'air trop mal vu d'ici. « Tes lasagnes sont plutôt appétissantes ». Je me dirigeai vers le champ de bataille situé sur le plan de travail. « Hum…j'imagine que ça devait être ta pâte sablée pour la tarte… » dis-je en voyant un truc douteux dans un saladier. « Si je peux me permettre, ta pâte n'a pas l'air en forme…et si je peux me permettre, je pense aussi que tu aurais dû faire ta tarte avant tes lasagnes, car elle ne va pas avoir le temps de refroidir… » continuai-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

« Je suis nul… » se découragea-t-il.

« Mais non ! Attends je vais t'aider. Le mieux je crois c'est qu'on recommence tout » dis-je en rassemblant les ingrédients et en prenant un nouveau récipient. « Alors, on met l'œuf, le sucre, le sel…on verse la farine…voilà. Maintenant, il faut qu'on '_sable'_ la pâte c'est-à-dire qu'on va effriter du bout des doigts tout ça… » expliquai-je en faisant les gestes. Edward plongea ses mains dans le saladier et m'imita. « Non pas comme ça, là tu écrases… bon, tu m'as montré comment frapper une balle avec une batte de baseball, alors à mon tour de te montrer comment sabler une pâte. Puis-je ? » en désignant ses mains en riant.

Il ne répondit pas mais acquiesça avec concentration. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et fit le mouvement avec lui.

« Tu vois en faisant comme ça, tu effrites et tu n'écrases pas …c'est pas si compliqué »

Nous restâmes quelques secondes comme ça, sans un mot, cote à cote, nos mains les unes sur les autres. On se serait presque cru dans un remake de Ghost, il ne manquait plus qu'un tube des Righteous Brothers en fond sonore et la parodie était parfaite.

Une fois terminé, je rajoutai le beurre et étalai le tout après l'avoir pétri.

« Edward, à l'avenir, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu achètes une pâte toute prête tu sais… » dis-je timidement en la mettant dans le moule.

« Ne me dis pas que ça existe ?! » s'écria-t-il avec de grands yeux.

« Bien sûr, tout le monde n'a pas ta patience, ni ton talent… » le taquinai-je gentiment en lui lançant un regard en biais.

« C'est ça moque-toi ! » répliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire. J'appréciais énormément le fait qu'Edward ne se braque plus quand je le taquinais, il avait appris à relativiser et ne plus prendre la mouche. Un grand pas.

Après avoir fini et nettoyé la cuisine, nous pûmes savourer les lasagnes d'Edward devant la télévision non sans fou rire. Je n'avais pas vérifié la température du four et le fromage avait grillé alors que les pates à l'intérieur étaient restées plus qu'_al dente_.

« J'allais oublier, ne m'attends pas demain soir, je dois aller diner avec un client, enfin, j'espère qu'il le sera après ça… » dit Edward en triant ce qui était mangeable dans son assiette.

« D'accord » dis-je après avoir dégluti. « Je pense que je vais rester travailler au labo de toute façon, il ne me reste que deux semaines avant l'expo et j'ai encore plein de choses à faire »

Je préparais cet événement depuis des mois et le stress était de plus en plus palpable à mesure que les jours passaient.

*

Le dernier weekend avant l'expo, alors que j'apportais les dernières retouches à mes cadres, je décidai de développer la pellicule qui était restée dans mon appareil photo. Je ne savais plus trop ce qui s'y trouvait dessus. J'éteignis la lumière du labo pour allumer la petite ampoule rouge, puis déroulai le film. Après avoir apporté les différents traitements nécessaires, je plongeai le premier cliché dans le révélateur. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer quand je découvris petit à petit Edward. C'était les photos prises sur le bateau il y avait un mois de ça, je me demandais bien comment j'avais pu les oublier…

La photo était celle où il se trouvait à la barre, les cheveux au vent et les lunettes de soleil tranchant avec la pâleur de son visage. La lumière rouge ne me permettait pas de bien voir les contrastes, mais je pouvais déjà voir qu'il était quelqu'un de très photogénique.

_Normal avec un physique pareil…_

Il n'y avait pas que ça, il dégageait autre chose mais je ne savais pas trop quoi. Soudain une idée me vint. Derrière Edward, on pouvait voir Seattle s'étendre sous les rayons du soleil matinaux, au fond, cette photo pouvait avoir sa place dans mon exposition puisque que j'avais souhaité un thème urbain... Je poussais peut être le bouchon un peu loin, il n'accepterait pas ça. Ça ne me coutait pas grand-chose de préparer la photo, je verrai ensuite si je la mettrais ou non.

Je continuai mes développements et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en découvrant Edward et moi sur les photos, tantôt souriants, tantôt râlants, tantôt riants, et tantôt… En fait je n'arrivais pas à qualifier cette dernière photo. Je resituai très bien le moment où elle avait été prise. Edward venait de rire de bon cœur et j'avais été subjuguée de le voir si joyeux. Sur le cliché, nous nous regardions avec intensité, l'effet qui en ressortait était étonnant car on avait l'impression que l'objectif nous avait surpris dans un moment presque intime, comme si le monde autour de nous n'existait pas…

_Bella, tu étais là, tu te rappelles ? Il n'y a jamais rien eu de tel ! Ce n'est qu'une photo, tu y interprètes ce que tu veux, c'est pour ça que tu aimes cet art, tu te souviens ?_

Je ravalai mes hallucinations émotionnelles et continuai de développer ma pellicule en chantonnant pour me divertir.

*

Le 25 juillet arriva à une allure phénoménale et j'avais passé la semaine dans une sorte de bulle nébuleuse alliant excitation et angoisse…surtout angoisse d'ailleurs. Le vernissage était à 18 heures mais depuis ce matin, une boule au ventre me tétanisait.

« Bella tu es prête ? » dit Edward à travers la porte de ma chambre.

« Non… » maugréai-je.

« Il va bien falloir y aller pourtant… » dit-il doucement. Je me levai de mon lit et entrouvris la porte.

« Je sais… j'ai la trouille Edward. Cette expo est tellement importante pour moi… » dis-je.

« Bella, tu es talentueuse, tout va bien se passer. Crois-moi » dit-il en me faisant signe pour m'inciter à sortir. Je soupirai et le suivis.

L'exposition était organisée par l'institut des Beaux Arts de Seattle et destinée aux jeunes talents. J'avais dû passer des sélections difficiles pour espérer exposer aujourd'hui et je n'avais jamais connu une pression aussi grande, d'autant plus que j'avais pris des risques.

J'étais heureuse qu'Alice n'ait pas insisté pour que je porte une robe dont seule elle avait le secret. J'avais eu le droit de porter un jean, un t-shirt et une petite veste de costume où j'avais replié les manches. La seule concession que j'avais fait à Alice était de porter des escarpins, mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, ça m'obligeait à avoir Edward près de moi pour ne pas trébucher.

Quand nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, je sentais qu'Edward n'était pas plus à l'aise que moi, j'avais l'impression de retrouver le Edward du début, coincé et tendu. Sa timidité et sa froideur reprenaient le dessus dans les mondanités de ce genre, et je réalisai que nous avions fait du chemin tous les deux depuis cet accident.

Je fus étonnée de voir autant de monde se déplacer et déambuler dans les allées. Après avoir discuté des dernières retouches avec la galeriste en charge du projet, Edward voulu que je lui montre mon travail. Tendue, je lui pris la main et l'amenai dans l'allée qui m'était destinée. Il avait le don de me stresser encore plus car il se contentait de contempler les cadres et de hocher la tête, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vu la pièce finale.

« Edward dis quelque chose bon sang ! » boudai-je en tirant sur sa manche. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres puis il tourna la tête vers moi.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il n'y a rien que tu ne sache déjà » me taquina-t-il. Je roulai des yeux vers mes photos. « Tu as un don Bella, si je ne dis rien, c'est que je n'ai pas mot assez fort pour qualifier ton travail. ». Soudainement embarrassée par ses compliments, je baissai la tête et regardai mes pieds.

« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, viens. » dis-je après quelques secondes. Le cœur battant, je le conduis devant mon dernier cadre. Edward se planta devant et resta le fixer pendant de longues secondes comme il l'avait fait quand je lui avais offert son cadeau d'anniversaire.

_Il déteste mais il n'ose pas me le dire…_

_Mais non, sinon il aurait déjà râlé en le voyant._

_Il déteste je te dis ! Et il va te détester pour l'avoir mis en avant de la sorte, tu exposes son physique aux yeux de tous Bella !_

J'avais longuement hésité à mettre sa photo en expo, et puis je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je lui montre comment les gens le voyaient, le charisme qu'il dégageait et pourquoi on le regardait avec envie afin qu'il comprenne.

Je ne savais pas si je devais parler la première mais de toute façon j'en étais incapable. Finalement, il se retourna et se mit face à moi en vrillant son regard dans le mien. Sous l'intensité de son regard, je retins ma respiration, attendant la sentence.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il avec solennité en se rapprochant de moi et en prenant mes mains. Avait-il compris ce que j'avais voulu faire passer ? J'étais entrain de me perdre dans le vert émeraude de ses yeux quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Vous êtes là ! Oh Bella, c'est absolument fabuleux ma chérie, quel talent ! » s'écria Esmée à coté de moi avec une coupe de champagne à la main.

« Merci Esmée » répondis-je en reprenant mes esprits.

Tous les Cullen arrivèrent ainsi que Jasper et Jacob. Jasper se fraya un passage et vint m'enlacer contre lui.

« Je suis fière de toi Bee, tes photos sont magnifiques » me chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de m'embrasser sur la joue puis de me relâcher.

« Oh mon Dieu Edward ! C'est bien toi ?!» s'exclama Esmée en pointant la photo de son fils.

Tous les autres tournèrent la tête et je sentis Edward se raidir à coté de moi. Je savais que je ne l'avais pas placé dans une position confortable.

« Hum…oui, Bella m'a fait une surprise… » expliqua-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux une fois n'était pas coutume.

Les Cullen restèrent silencieux un moment puis ils nous regardèrent avec ahurissement.

« Eh bien Bella…je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris… » dit Carlisle. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'ils étaient surpris par mon geste. En temps normal Edward n'aurait jamais accepté ça, j'en étais certaine.

« Cette photo est magnifique Bella… » murmura Alice avec absence en regardant la photo. Tous les autres acquiescèrent et me congratulèrent ainsi qu'Edward.

Je restai discuter quelques minutes avec tout le monde, remerciant chacun et expliquant du mieux que je pouvais les techniques de photographie.

« Rose goute ce truc ! Il nous faut absolument ça pour notre mariage ! » se récria Emmett en engouffrant un petit four dans sa bouche.

« Je confirme, c'est délicieux » dit Jacob la bouche pleine en cherchant des yeux un serveur.

« T'as raison, c'est divin ! Viens on va essayer de trouver un serveur » répliqua Rosalie en s'éloignant, suivit de près par Emmett.

« Bella, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je voudrais te présenter quelques connaissances que j'ai fait venir... » dit Edward.

« Tu m'as fait de la pub ?! » répondis-je avec sourire.

« Non…bon d'accord, c'est vrai. Mais je sais qu'ils aiment la photo, ça peut être des acheteurs potentiels » finit-il.

« Business is business, hum ? » murmurai-je en me laissant guider. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

Pendant près d'une heure, Edward me présenta des personnes charmantes qui appréciaient mon travail, d'abord timide et gênée par de tels compliments, je me détendis rapidement en parlant de ma passion avec des connaisseurs.

« Ils veulent m'acheter des photos ! Tu te rends compte Edward ?! » m'exclamai-je à voix basse avec excitation.

« Oui d'ailleurs à ce propos, je pense que tu te sous-estimes Bella. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais les vendre le double » répondit Edward avec son air d'homme d'affaire.

« Tu crois ? »

« Il faut essayer »

D'autres personnes vinrent me féliciter et quand on vint me demander le prix d'une photo, j'annonçai le prix la boule au ventre. A ma grande surprise, la personne acquiesça.

« Non mais c'est pas possible ! 400 $ ?! En moins de deux heures je viens de gagner 2000 $ ! » m'écriai-je en chuchotant.

« Tu le mérites, c'est normal » dit Edward simplement en levant une épaule.

« 2000 $ Edward ! 2000 $ ! » dis-je comme si je m'adressais à quelqu'un qui ne comprenait rien. Il pouffa de rire. Je n'avais jamais eu autant d'argent en si peu de temps, et je savais que je le devais aux connaissances fortunées d'Edward.

« Bella Swan ? » m'interpella-t-on.

« Oui ? » répondis-je en me retournant.

Je me retrouvais face à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, grande, élancée à l'allure chic. A coté d'elle, se trouvait Alice.

« Je me présente, je m'appelle Helena Smith. Je suis rédactrice en chef du magasine féminin _Glam,_ et cette charmante personne m'a invité à venir voir vos travaux » expliqua-t-elle en désignant Alice.

« Je suis flattée… » répondis-je avec incertitude. Je ne voyais pas trop ce que je pouvais dire.

« Voilà, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Pour le prochain numéro, ma rédaction et moi aurions voulu faire un dossier mode qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire notamment pour les photos. Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup votre style et j'aimerais que nous collaborions sur ce numéro » dit-elle sans détour. Je tournai la tête vers Edward qui semblait aussi surpris que moi.

« C'est que…je ne suis pas du tout photographe de mode… » répliquai-je.

« Oui mais c'est ça qui me plait, je veux quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mais en voyant la photographie de ce charmant jeune homme, je ne doute pas que nous pourrions faire quelque chose de grandiose… » ajouta-t-elle en lorgnant Edward. Instinctivement, je me collai à lui et pris sa main dans la mienne.

« C'est vrai Bella, avec ton style ça peut faire un super truc ! » renchérit Alice en trépignant.

« Au fait, à combien est cette photo ? » demanda Helena en regardant la photo d'Edward avec envie.

« Elle n'est pas à vendre, désolée » répondis-je avec urgence.

« Comme c'est dommage… » dit-elle avec une petite moue.

Autour d'une coupe de champagne, nous discutâmes de ce projet et de la vision qu'Helena avait. Il s'agissait de photographier les nouvelles collections de la rentrée en mettant en scène les mannequins dans Seattle. D'abord un peu réticente, je devais avouer que ce projet commença à me charmer. Je savais que je pouvais le faire et ça pourrait être un tremplin à ma carrière. Je fus définitivement conquise quand on m'annonça que ma prestation pourrait être payée environ 4000$.

« Très bien Bella, le mieux c'est que vous passiez au journal. Tenez, voici ma carte, on fixera un rendez-vous pour mettre en place tout ça » dit Helena avant de partir avec Alice.

Je restai paralysée sur place en réalisant ce qui venait de m'arriver. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je venais de décrocher un contrat. Je pivotai sur mes pieds lentement pour faire face à Edward.

« J'ai…un…contrat…je viens de décrocher…mon…premier…contrat » dis-je lentement en le regardant. « Waouh ! » m'exclamai-je en sautant au cou d'Edward. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva du sol. « Oh merci Edward ! » chuchotai-je à son oreille. Toujours dans ses bras, je reculai ma tête.

« Je suis vraiment content pour toi Bella, tu le mérites » murmura-t-il avant que ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur les miennes dans le feu de l'action. Prise dans l'euphorie, je laissai mes barrières s'écrouler lamentablement et bougeai mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas, mais c'était plus fort que moi, cette sensation électrisante m'avait manqué. Il m'avait pris au dépourvu et ma carapace se fendillait de toute part à mesure que notre étreinte se prolongeait. Je n'étais plus qu'une pauvre guimauve entrain de fondre dans ses bras…

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge près de nous. Presque dans un sursaut, je brisai notre baiser comme si je sortais d'un monde parallèle, et regardai Edward qui me fixait avec des grands yeux pour voir si j'avais rêvé ou non. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, je lâchai tout et fis un pas en arrière. Je me retournai pour voir la personne qui venait de me sauver de ma perdition.

Mike.

Et…

Jessica.

_Tu parles de sauveurs toi !_

« Mike ?! Jess ?! » m'étonnai-je en voyant mon ancien patron avec mon ancienne collègue à son bras.

« Désolés de te déranger Bella… » répondit Mike à moitié en colère en regardant Edward. Ce n'était pas dur de savoir pourquoi, Mike avait toujours voulu m'avoir à son tableau de chasse et me voir ainsi avec le client qui m'avait fait démissionner devait l'agacer profondément.

« Eh bien Bella, je suis surprise. Nous ne savions pas que tu t'étais mariée, heureusement qu'on nous a informé… » dit Jess avec dédain en montrant Alice qui feignait d'être occupée. « Tu nous présentes ? »

S'il y avait bien deux personnes que je ne souhaitais pas voir et encore moins les savoir au courant de cette mascarade, c'était bien Mike et Jessica. De plus, je n'étais vraiment pas en état de faire la conversation.

« Bien sûr Jess. » répondis-je avec une politesse exagérée. « Je vous présente Edward Cullen, mon mari ». Edward était raide comme un piquet à coté de moi.

« Bonsoir » dit-il sèchement en tendant la main.

« Tu auras sans doute reconnu Mike et Jess, Edward » lui dis-je avec crispation. Il acquiesça brièvement.

« Bien, je voulais te féliciter pour ton travail Bella, c'est très réussi. Et puis c'était l'occasion pour Jess et moi de prendre de tes nouvelles, mais je vois que tout va bien pour toi. »

« Oui nous sortons ensemble depuis près d'un mois maintenant » dit Jess rapidement comme si elle avait peur que je mette à draguer cet abruti.

« Contente de l'apprendre » dis-je avec un sourire forcé. « C'est gentil d'être passés, merci. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… ». Il fallait que je m'aère absolument, voir ces deux nigauds plantés là et sentir la présence d'Edward qui avait retrouvé sa froideur, me rendait folle.

Je fis demi-tour et me frayai un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes, abandonnant lâchement Edward.

« Bella ? » me héla Jacob en route.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » dis-je sans m'arrêter avec un sourire crispé.

Je poussai la porte et fus soulagée de trouver un toilette de libre. Je m'engouffrai dedans et fermai le loquet avant de coller mon front sur la porte. Cette soirée était complètement folle. Mes ventes, mon futur contrat, cette foutue rencontre avec Casanova et madame pimbêche, et le baiser avec Edward…

Je me retournai et m'assis sur le rebord des W.C. avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains.

J'avais enfreint ma règle n°3. Et ce que je craignais tant venait d'arriver, j'avais été incapable de lutter.

_Bordel !_

J'avais réussi à tenir un mois depuis la dernière fois où mes lèvres avaient effleuré les siennes le jour de son anniversaire. Un mois où j'avais pris sur moi pour jouer la parfaite amie bien sous tout rapport, un mois que je refoulais du mieux que je pouvais mon attirance indéniable pour lui. Et voilà que cette accumulation de tension venait de m'éclater à la tronche !

Les deux fois où c'était arrivé, c'était moi qui en avais eu l'initiative. Pourquoi avais-je pensé sottement qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire ? Quelle idée avait-il eu de faire une chose pareille ?! Simplement parce que nous étions en 'représentation' et sa famille était partout, c'était pour ça qu'il a fait ça…seulement ça. Il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise pour jouer la comédie, c'était tout, rien de plus.

_Tu te rappelles Bella ? Tu ne dois pas le braquer, ta mission c'est de lui montrer que toutes les femmes ne sont pas des harpies médisantes. Ça s'arrête là, alors tu ravales tes états d'âme et tu continues ton petit cirque sans rien laisser paraitre._

Mon 'moi intérieur' avait raison, il fallait que je me reprenne rapidement. Je m'étais promis de ne pas succomber et je devais absolument refouler mes émotions.

« Bella ? » entendis-je Alice m'appeler à travers la porte.

Je relevai la tête immédiatement et me recoiffai brièvement.

« Oui ? » répondis-je à la hâte.

« Ça va ? Edward était nerveux, et Jacob t'as vu presque courir aux toilettes. Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Bella ?! » s'écria une autre voix avec panique en entrant dans la pièce.

« Ça va Jazz… » soupirai-je. Il allait encore tirer des conclusions hâtives et s'imaginer que je ne me sentais pas bien à cause de mon traitement.

J'ouvris la porte des toilettes et m'approchai du lavabo pour passer mes mains sous l'eau froide, à défaut de pouvoir m'asperger le visage à cause du maquillage.

« Merci de vous inquiéter, mais je vous assure que je vais très bien. » dis-je en les regardant dans le miroir. Ils restèrent me fixer en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vous jure que ça va ! » insistai-je en me forçant à sourire. Alice plissa les yeux un instant comme pour juger si je disais la vérité puis se radoucit.

« Très bien… » dit-elle. Mais à voir Jasper, il était tout aussi dubitatif.

Alice sortit la première de la pièce mais Jasper me retint par le bras quand j'allais la suivre.

« Bella… » me menaça-t-il. « Je te connais par cœur » dit-il.

« Ecoute Jazz, tout va bien, ok ? » répétai-je encore et encore. Je pouvais parler de tout avec lui en général, mais ça, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Il me fixa quelques secondes pour me faire craquer, mais je pris sur moi pour résister.

« Viens par ici » me dit-il finalement en me prenant dans ses bras. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et plaquai mon visage sur son torse. Ses mains vinrent caresser mes cheveux avec tendresse et je sentis les larmes venir piquer mes yeux.

« Merci Jazz…ça me manque, _tu_ me manques. » chuchotai-je contre lui. Jasper et moi étions très tactiles, ce qui expliquait les nombreuses jalousies de ses ex. Mais nous n'avions que l'un et l'autre pour chercher un tel réconfort. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas rare que nous dormions dans le même lit quand l'un de nous n'allait pas bien.

« Tu me manques aussi Bee » répondit-il dans un murmure en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

« Tout va changer après ça, hein ? Avec Alice c'est sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? » continuai-je. Jasper m'avait raconté qu'un soir Alice s'était pointée chez lui et lui avait sauté dessus avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'il capitule et succombe pour de bon à son charme.

« Oui…Mais je serai toujours là pour toi Bella. Tu m'entends ? » dit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder. Je hochai la tête et esquissai un sourire. « On reparlera de tout ça bien assez vite, en attendant va jouer à madame Cullen et savourer ton heure de gloire » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le reste de la soirée fut interminable. Edward resta silencieux et plus distant avec moi, j'avais l'impression d'être retournée deux mois en arrière. Il avait dû regretter son geste, ça avait dû lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux de son passé et il s'en mordait les doigts maintenant.

J'aurais dû lutter, je n'avais pas été assez forte et voilà le résultat.

Le retour en voiture fut éprouvant. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlâmes de l'éléphant qui se trouvait dans la voiture. Cette ambiance pesante nous suivit jusqu'à l'appartement où chacun partit se coucher de son coté.

Je mis du temps à trouver le sommeil, toute sorte d'images et d'émotions submergeaient mon esprit. Mais une résolution revenait sans cesse : je repartirai en croisade pour devenir l'amie d'Edward et rien de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir n'influerait.

Le baiser n'avait été juste qu'une scène de notre comédie, point barre.

*

Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin et Août allait commencer sur les chapeaux de roue avec le gala des Volturi samedi soir. Edward et moi avions repris notre routine habituelle et pour ma plus grande joie, il avait retrouvé son entrain des derniers jours. Ce mois d'Août marquait aussi la dernière ligne droite de mon traitement et la dernière ligne droite de cette comédie. J'étais partagée entre le soulagement et la tristesse, c'était très étrange.

Le jeudi soir, alors qu'Edward et moi étions au salon, le téléphone sonna. Etant la plus proche, je tendis le bras pour décrocher.

« Allo ? » dis-je.

_« Bella ? C'est Rose, ça va ? »_

« Salut Rose, oui ça va et toi ? » répondis-je en regardant Edward qui m'interrogeait du regard.

_« Super. Je vous appelais pour parler des cours de danse » _dit-elle.

« Attends, je mets le haut parleur pour qu'Edward entende ». J'appuyai sur le socle du combiné. « Vas-y »

_« Bon alors, j'ai trouvé un cours où ils enseignent un peu de tout, ça à l'air vraiment bien. »._ Du coin de l'œil je vis Edward se tendre comme un arc et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur son avant-bras pour l'apaiser. _« J'ai vu avec Kate et Garrett, Alice et Jasper, et il s'avère que le mercredi soir serait le jour le plus convenable- »_

« Non pas le mercredi ! » la coupai-je en m'exclamant. « Euh…parce que le mercredi, c'est euh… », je me creusai la tête pour trouver une explication autre que 'c'est le jour où j'ai mes séances de radiothérapie et j'ai pas envie d'aller danser après ça', mais ça ne venait pas, « …on ne peut pas car…. ». Je regardai Edward pour demander de l'aide.

« Parce que tu prends des cours de baseball ? » chuchota Edward en haussant les sourcils.

« …euh parce que je prends des cours de baseball » répétai-je mécaniquement. Je fronçai les sourcils vers lui en réalisant ce que je venais de dire et dis silencieusement 'c'est quoi ce bordel ?!'.

_« Ah…très bien. Je ne savais pas… »_. J'avais envie de lui que moi non plus mais me retins. _« Il va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur un autre jour alors »_ dit-elle.

« Rose, ne te dérange pas, allez ensemble le mercredi soir et Edward et moi irons un autre jour. Ce sera mieux ainsi de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'avoir un public serait favorable pour lui. Il accepte déjà de le faire, autant ne pas le braquer, tu ne crois pas ? » finis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

_« C'est dommage de ne pas le faire ensemble, on se serait bien amusé, mais je comprends. Tiens-moi au courant Bella, ok ? »_

« Bien sûr Rose »

_« Je vous laisse, bonne soirée. »_

« Bonne soirée » répondis-je avant de raccrocher. Je reposai le combiné sur son socle et me retournai vers Edward. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle allait abandonner ça ? » ris-je.

« Ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'on en a pas reparlé, j'avais le droit d'espérer, non ? » maugréa-t-il en se retournant vers la télévision. « En tout cas, merci pour m'avoir évité un public constitué d'Emmett et Alice, ce ne sera pas plus facile mais moins pénible »

« Ça va bien se passer, tu verras ! » répondis-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé avant d'engouffrer une poignée de pop corn dans ma bouche. « Au fait, il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution pour le mensonge du baseball » dis-je en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cependant, Edward se contenta d'acquiescer et se mura dans le silence toute la soirée.

*

« Alice Cullen ! Je flippe déjà assez, j'ai pas besoin de stresser à cause de cette fichue robe en plus ! » m'écriai-je avec agacement en ouvrant la porte à la sœur d'Edward.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, on se calme ! Tu l'as dans les temps, non ? » répliqua-t-elle en posant la housse sur le piano.

« Alice, le gala commence à 20 heures et il est… », je regardai ma montre, « …presque 19 heures ! Edward est prêt lui ! Et si elle ne me va pas ?! Si elle- ». Alice plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

« Bella écoute-moi ! Cette robe est la perfection pour cette occasion, j'ai eu du mal à la dénicher et ça a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu c'est tout. Allez, assez discuter, va la passer. On rectifiera le maquillage après. ». Elle laissa tomber sa main et me tendit la housse.

Je l'attrapai puis fis un pas en direction de ma chambre quand soudain je me rappelai qu'il ne fallait pas. Aussi, je fis demi-tour et rassemblai mon courage pour aller dans la chambre d'Edward, où celui-ci se trouvait.

J'allai frapper pour annoncer mon arrivée mais ça risquait d'éveiller les soupçons d'Alice si elle m'entendait faire ça. Je fermai les yeux et ouvris doucement la porte de peur de d'embarrasser Edward.

« Edward ? » dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible en entrant.

« C'est bon Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. » dit-il. Je m'exécutai et le découvris planté devant son miroir entrain de se bagarrer avec son nœud papillon.

« Je suis désolée, Alice est là et il faut que je me change dans 'notre' chambre… » expliquai-je en chuchotant. Je posai la housse sur son lit et m'approchai de lui. « Attends. J'ai dû apprendre à faire ça quand Jasper jouait les extras dans les mariages pour se faire de l'argent de poche. » dis-je en attrapant les extrémités du ruban noir autour de son cou.

« D'habitude j'y arrive… » dit-il entre ses dents en fixant un point au-dessus de ma tête.

Il était stressé. On était deux dans ce cas là. Il allait affronter son plus gros client en compagnie de sa 'femme' qu'il avait presque sortit d'un chapeau. Je savais qu'il avait peur qu'Aro lui fasse payer ça même s'il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Et de mon coté, j'allais devoir faire ma représentation dans un contexte qui était loin d'être évident. Un gala de charité en tenue de soirée avec la bourgeoisie environnante, notamment avec Aro et son allumeuse de fille. D'ailleurs, j'allais devoir être plus forte qu'elle ce soir et je comptais bien la mettre hors-jeu définitivement pour laisser Edward respirer.

« Ça y est. » dis-je en tirant bien sur le nœud pour qu'il reste droit.

« Merci » murmura-t-il. Il prit sa veste de smoking et la mit. Je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour mettre correctement le col puis fis glisser mes doigts le long du repli sur son torse avant de venir fermer le bouton. Quand je relevai mes yeux sur son visage, je vis qu'il me fixait mais il détourna le regard aussitôt.

_Je sais Edward que je ne te mets à l'aise, pardonne-moi._

Je baissai la tête puis reportai mon attention sur mon vêtement.

« Je te laisse, prends ton temps Bella. » dit-il alors que j'ouvrais la fermeture éclair de la housse. Je hochai nerveusement la tête sans le regarder puis il sortit de la pièce.

Je soufflai un bon coup pour chasser tout ça et m'attaquai à cette robe qui m'avait donné tant de stress cet après-midi. Le rouge vif de la robe contrastait avec la blancheur de ma peau et le tissu léger en mousseline la rendait très confortable. Je compris pourquoi Alice m'avait sommé d'aller chez le coiffeur pour faire un chignon, mon dos était presque totalement dénudé et deux triangles de tissu venaient cacher mes seins.

Je remerciai le ciel de ne souffrir d'aucun effet secondaire visible de mon traitement. J'étais certes un peu plus fatiguée que d'habitude mais j'avais beaucoup travaillé pour mon exposition, sans doute un contre coup. Me contemplant dans le miroir, je menai ma main sur mon sein gauche, chose que je n'avais jamais fait depuis l'annonce de ma maladie. C'était comme si mon cerveau avait occulté la maladie, comme s'il avait adopté une méthode de défense pour se préserver. Je savais que le cancer était là, mais je l'oubliais. A part les quelques minutes de rayons chaque semaine, je m'efforçais inconsciemment de ne pas y penser.

Je restai quelques secondes figée ainsi, les yeux dans le vide quand les voix d'Alice et Edward me tirèrent de ma rêverie. Je sortis de la chambre d'Edward et partis les rejoindre. Lorsque je pénétrai dans le séjour, ils étaient entrain de discuter et Edward me tournait le dos.

« Parfait ! » chuchota Alice en me regardant arriver. Edward se retourna et se figea sur place, le visage grave. Nerveusement, je tirai les tissus sur ma poitrine pour tenter vainement de cacher mon décolleté et pinçai les lèvres.

« Euh c'est pas un peu…trop ? » demandai-je avec hésitation sous le regard perçant d'Edward.

« Bella. Si j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour te dégoter cette robe Valentino, crois-moi c'est que ça en vaut la peine, ok ? » dit Alice en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « N'est-ce pas Ed ? »

« Oui, tu es belle Bella…c'est…c'est vrai ça…tu es belle, tu sais.. » bredouilla-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Merci… » répondis-je en baissant les yeux pour cacher le rouge qui me montait aux joues.

Alice avait croisé ses bras et affichait un grand sourire.

« Allons-y » dis-je en soupirant.

La réception se déroulait dans un grand hôtel particulier et pour la première fois, ce n'était pas Edward qui vint m'ouvrir la porte, mais un voiturier qui partit garer la voiture ensuite. Edward vint me tendre son coude et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall où deux grooms vinrent nous tenir les portes.

« Madame Cullen, monsieur Cullen, soyez les bienvenus » dit une hôtesse. Je donnai un timide signe de tête.

« Comment savent-ils qui nous sommes ? » paniquai-je.

« Ils ont été briefés. Aro aime en mettre plein la vue et il faut que tout soit parfait. » me répondit Edward.

Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la grande salle où se déroulaient le repas et la vente de charité, j'eus un rire nerveux.

« Quoi ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Pardon, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un vieil épisode de Dynastie* et je ne sais pas si je dois m'attendre à rencontrer Joan Collins à notre table… »

« Bienvenue dans le monde d'Aro… » dit Edward entre ses dents en regardant autour de lui.

La salle était impressionnante par sa taille mais aussi par sa décoration. Tout respirait l'argent et le luxe ici, de lourdes suspensions en cristal illuminaient la pièce, les rideaux étaient en velours sombres et tous brodés, le parquet était en chêne massif et lustré jusqu'à la dernière latte.

Les femmes présentes rivalisaient dans des toilettes fastueuses et affichaient leurs plus belles pierres précieuses. Les perles de ma grand-mère Swan faisaient pâles figures à coté. Je comprenais pourquoi Alice s'était donné tant de mal pour me dénicher ma robe.

« Edward ! Mon cher ami ! » s'écria une voix mielleuse derrière nous. Edward et moi nous retournâmes et je sentis son bras venir m'enlacer la taille et me coller à lui.

« Aro. Comment allez-vous ? » répliqua Edward avec tension. Jane vint rejoindre son père avec un petit sourire en coin, et était accompagnée d'un jeune homme que je suspectais être Alec, son frère jumeau.

« Très bien ! Ta compagnie nous manquait, et je suis content de voir cette magnifique dame qui ne doit être autre que Bella, ta charmante femme » dit-il avec révérence en tendant sa main pour qu'il me fasse un baise main. Aro était vraiment un homme maniéré à outrance et cet excès de démonstration le rendait antipathique à mes yeux.

« Bonsoir, ravie de vous connaitre » répondis-je tandis que ses lèvres touchaient ma main.

« J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur vous au cours de la soirée » ajouta-t-il sans lâcher ma main.

« Bien sûr » répondit Edward pour moi. Les yeux d'Aro quittèrent les miens et roulèrent vers Edward.

« Je tiens à m'excuser Edward, si j'avais su que tu t'étais marié, j'aurais tout de suite fait parvenir un cadeau » dit-il avec hypocrisie en relâchant ma main. Il était au courant depuis plus d'un mois, s'il avait vraiment voulu faire une telle chose, il aurait eu tout le loisir de le faire.

« Personne n'était au courant Aro. Bella et moi voulions une stricte intimité » répliqua Edward sans une once d'émotion. Aro fit un sourire en coin sans le quitter du regard.

« Bella, je crois que tu connais ma fille Jane ? » dit-il en désignant Jane qui m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

_Oh oui, je la connais…_

« Bella, heureuse de te revoir. » me dit-elle me serrant la main. « Edward, je suis plus que ravie de te voir parmi nous ». Je ne fus pas surprise de la voir lui faire la bise plutôt que de lui tendre la main.

_Continue comme ça et je vais t'arracher tes extensions blondes avant la fin de la soirée…_

Après nous avoir présenté brièvement Alec, Aro nous informa que nous étions placé à sa table, avec ses enfants et ses associés Caïus et Marcus qui n'étaient autres que ses frères. Une vraie entreprise familiale.

« La soirée risque d'être longue, désolé » me dit Edward à l'oreille alors que nous suivions Aro vers notre table.

« Je vais trouver de quoi me divertir, ne t'inquiète pas » murmurai-je à son oreille avec sourire.

Je réprimai un sourire quand je vis que Jane était placée à la droite d'Edward, c'était pathétique. Aussitôt installés, je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne et les posai en évidence sur la table.

Edward commença à parler affaire avec les Volturi, je ne comprenais rien ce qu'ils disaient et ne cherchais même pas à le faire. Edward m'impressionnait, il parlait avec froideur et détachement et son comportement était très professionnel. Alors que cette attitude m'exécrait au début de notre rencontre, je comprenais que c'était un atout pour son métier, curieusement, il inspirait la confiance dans ce monde capitaliste en agissant de la sorte. Il était dans son élément, il n'avait pas peur de répondre avec franchise à Aro et expliquait avec clarté ses avis. Ici, il n'avait pas à se dévoiler, voilà pourquoi il excellait.

J'étais sur le point de tomber en pleine idolâtrie, quand un geste à coté de moi m'interpella. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la main de Jane venir jouer avec le pied de sa flute de champagne, qui comme par hasard, se trouvait juste à coté de la main d'Edward. L'air de rien, elle faisait tourner le verre entre son pouce et son index, et venait effleurer le dos de sa main.

_Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas toi…_

J'étais sur le point de trouver une parade quand Edward enleva subtilement sa main et replia le coude devant lui. Au moins Edward n'était pas dupe non plus, il devait avoir de l'expérience avec elle.

« Et donc vous êtes photographe Bella, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Caïus en me faisant presque sursauter.

« C'est exact. » répondis-je. J'expliquais alors mon travail et répondais à leurs questions en essayant de ne pas penser à Jane qui faisait des messes basses à Edward. Du coin de l'œil je la voyais jouer avec ses cheveux et bomber la poitrine vers lui. Non mais quelle pétasse !

Je prenais vraiment sur moi pour ne pas lui enfoncer sa rhinoplastie dans son consommé d'asperges. Il fallait que je me tienne un minimum pour ne pas faire honte à Edward.

« Mesdames, messieurs. La vente va commencer dans moins d'une heure, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir admirer une dernière fois les objets en vente qui sont exposés dans la salle adjacente. Merci » annonça le commissaire priseur au micro.

« Bonne idée, ça va nous dégourdir les jambes ! » s'exclama avec enthousiasme Aro en se levant, alors que je suspectais qu'il connût chaque objet en détail.

« Edward, allons-y, ces objets doivent valoir le coup d'œil je pense » dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie. En réalité, je m'enfichais pas mal, je voulais juste me retrouver avec lui et l'éloigner de cette pouffiasse.

« Bien sûr » me répondit-il avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette et de se lever.

« Ça va ? » demandai-je à Edward en chuchotant alors que nous passions dans l'autre salle.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, ils t'ont fait un véritable interrogatoire » répliqua-t-il en passant à nouveau son bras autour de ma taille.

« Ma voisine de table a de la moustache mais elle est plutôt calme, elle ne s'amuse pas à me faire des avances ou du pied sous la table… »

« Hum…tu l'as vu ? »

« Ça…pour l'avoir vu, je l'ai vu. Elle fait ça avec tous les hommes mariés ? » demandai-je alors que nous déambulions ente les vitrines.

« J'en sais rien, mais je pense que ton apparition a pimenté sa vie. Ça rajoute de la difficulté pour m'avoir, tu es celle à éliminer Bella. » répondit Edward avec un sourire en coin en me regardant.

« On verra bien qui éliminera l'autre… » répondis-je pour moi-même en attrapant un verre de vin rouge sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là. Pour la première fois, il avait sourit en parlant de manigances féminines à son encontre. C'était un progrès indéniable.

« Est-ce que je peux te laisser là trente secondes ? Je reviens de suite » me dit-il en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

En continuant de déambuler et en sirotant mon vin, j'aperçu Jane au loin. L'air de rien, je m'approchai d'elle.

« Jane… » la saluai-je avant de porter un peu de vin à mes lèvres.

« Bella… »

« Cette soirée est très réussie » dis-je pour commencer la conversation.

« Comme toujours d'ailleurs, mais c'est vrai, tu n'es jamais venue avant » répondit-elle avec dédain en reportant son attention sur un vase en vitrine.

« En effet. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux pour toi si les soirées sont toujours comme ça… Ah mais non suis-je bête, il y a ton jouet préféré ce soir ! » dis-je en me tapant la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » dit-elle.

« Mais si, tu sais celui à qui tu aimes faire du charme et caresser la cuisse sous la table, _mon_ _mari_ en l'occurrence. » rétorquai-je avec ironie.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi avec un rictus aux lèvres.

« Ma pauvre Bella… Edward ne se serait jamais marié avec une fille comme toi, je serais bien curieuse de savoir ce que tu as fait pour qu'il se fasse passer la corde au cou. Un coup de foudre, hein ? Mais bien sur, comme si je pouvais le croire. ».

Je tentai de ne pas réagir à ses mots, j'aurais tout le loisir de ressasser ça plus tard. En attendant, j'avais mieux à faire.

« Dis-moi Jane, tu te crois vraiment au-dessus des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Ton petit jeu c'est de séduire puis de détruire les hommes, hein ? Il n'y a pas besoin de te fréquenter longtemps pour comprendre ça, dès le premier regard qu'on pose sur toi, on voit que tu es une vile personne. Tu fais le mal autour de toi. Et tu crois encore qu'Edward va succomber à ton jeu de jambes à deux balles ? C'est que tu es stupide et naïve. Tu as quoi ? 18, 19 ans ? Tu as encore plein de choses à apprendre sur la vie Jane, et tu verras qu'on n'attrape pas des mouches avec du vinaigre. » débitai-je avec fiel.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale garce ! » répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents pour éviter d'ameuter tout le monde. « La gamine peut te briser si elle veut, je peux anéantir pour de bon ta petite carrière d'artiste minable, je n'ai qu'un claquement de doigt à faire ! ». Je pouffai de rire devant son comportement puéril ce qui m'attira un regard foudroyant de sa part.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas. » dis-je alors que mon sourire fit place à un regard froid. « Mon mariage passe avant ma 'carrière d'artiste minable', et si tu penses un instant à briser celle d'Edward en rompant ses contrats, c'est que tu n'auras toujours rien compris. Notre bonheur conjugal passe avant les obligations professionnelles, et en t'en fais pas, lui comme moi sauront rebondir _si malheur nous arrivait… » _ajoutai-je en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots. « Donc ne perds pas ton temps à faire ton petit jeu de femme fatale, tu vas t'y casser les dents ». Je pris mon verre de vin rouge et le versai dans le décolleté de son fourreau écru. « Oups ! » m'exclamai-je en mettant ma main sur ma bouche.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la rage et sa mâchoire se crisper. Sans attendre, je reposai mon verre vide sur un plateau et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la table.

« Désolé, j'ai rencontré un client en cours de route… » s'excusa Edward en venant à ma rencontre.

« Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai eu le temps d'avoir un tête à tête avec Jane pendant ce temps là » dis-je avec un petit sourire. Edward leva les yeux et regarda derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle part en courant… » dit-il avant de me regarder. « Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? »

« Disons qu'elle a découvert le coté obscure de ta femme… »

« En d'autres termes ? »

« J'ai mis les points sur les 'i' avec elle et je pense qu'elle sait à qui elle a à faire maintenant. ». Edward me sourit et posa sa main au creux de mes reins pour me conduire à notre table.

Avant le dessert, la vente commença. Nous avions tous une petite pancarte avec un numéro sur les tables pour faire nos enchères, mais celle d'Edward et la mienne n'avaient pas bougé. Ce genre de vente n'était du tout à notre portée. Au lieu de ça, nous avions rapproché et reculé légèrement nos chaises pour être face à l'estrade, et Edward avait son bras sur mon dossier alors que ma main droite était sur son genou.

Tandis que le commissaire priseur débitait ses chiffres, je me remis à penser aux paroles de Jane. Elle connaissait Edward depuis plus longtemps que moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si elle avait raison ou non. En temps normal, Edward ne m'aurait-il jamais regardé ? D'un coté je me disais qu'elle ne savait rien de lui, mais d'un autre coté, je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel…

Je repensai à ce que j'avais dit à Jane. Pendant quelques minutes, je m'étais réellement glissée dans la peau de Madame Cullen, et je devais avouer que ça me faisait un peu peur. Pendant ce petit laps de temps j'avais défendu farouchement Edward comme s'il m'appartenait, comme si je me l'étais approprié.

_C'était de la comédie Bella, juste de la comédie…_

Jane allait bien rire quand elle apprendra notre divorce après trois mois de mariage. Non, elle allait jubiler plutôt. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était qu'elle n'aille pas faire de la vie d'Edward un enfer.

On annonça enfin la fin de la vente et le dessert fut servi. C'est à ce moment que Jane choisit de revenir, vêtue d'une nouvelle robe noire à bretelles fines. Aro constata ce changement, mais Jane affirma qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise dans l'ancienne.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, l'orchestre se mit à jouer et les premiers couples s'élancèrent sur la piste de danse.

« Edward, j'ai envie de danser. Tu viens ? » demandai-je en me levant de table.

Ça pouvait paraitre cruel de lui demander une telle chose, et je me doutais qu'il refusait automatiquement une telle requête quand Jane le lui demandait, mais s'il acceptait de rentrer dans mon jeu, ce serait le coup de grâce pour elle. Ses yeux paniqués se posèrent sur moi mais j'avais espoir qu'il accepte, après tout, il m'avait déjà surpris l'autre soir dans le club cubain.

« Bien sûr » dit-il finalement en se levant à son tour. Soulagée, j'attrapai sa main pour le conduire jusqu'à la piste sous le regard scandalisé de Jane.

« Je suis désolé Edward pour ça mais il le fallait. Je vais te conduire n'aies pas peur. Mets ta main dans mon dos, et celle-là comme ça…voilà »

« Bella, je…je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça… » bredouilla-t-il en me tenant avec gêne.

« Edward je te rappelle qu'on va aux cours mardi soir, il faudra bien en passer par là » dis-je avec sourire. « On ne va pas danser la valse ici, on va juste faire du surplace en tournant sur nous même, ce sera amplement suffisant »

Edward était tout tendu, on aurait dit un ado lors de sa première boom, les cours de danse risquaient d'être difficiles à ce rythme. Malgré la distance de près d'un mètre entre nous, nous réussîmes à ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicules parmi les autres danseurs.

« Edward ? »

« Hum ? » répondit-il alors qu'il était en pleine concentration.

« Est-ce que Jane a tenté quelque chose avec toi depuis qu'elle est revenue ? » demandai-je tout doucement.

« Non, elle s'est tenue à carreau. J'imagine que c'est grâce à toi » répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

« J'imagine que oui… » dis-je avant de rire. « J'espère seulement que ça va durer après… »

« Après ? »

« Après le divorce… »

« Ah oui…le divorce…bien sûr » répliqua-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Le silence retomba entre nous alors que nous continuions nos petits pas maladroits. Tandis que nous tournions, je vis Jane nous lancer un regard mauvais. Aussi, quand la chanson finit, je relâchai Edward et pris ses joues entre mes mains.

« Pardon pour ça » dis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses mains vinrent aussitôt sur ma taille et il inclina la tête sur le coté pour me faciliter la tâche. Cette fois-ci, j'avais le contrôle car tout était prémédité, et je pus rompre notre baiser aisément bien que l'envie de continuer soit présente. Nous étions dans un endroit convenable ici, les couples ne s'embrassaient pas avec passion à la vue de tous.

« Je pense que je m'en remettrais… » chuchota-t-il avant de laisser tomber ses mains.

« Je pense que Jane aura compris » répondis-je. « Oh mince, attends » dis-je en passant mon pouce sur ses lèvres pour enlever le rouge à lèvres. Autant j'avais tout contrôlé jusqu'à présent, autant l'intensité du regard qu'Edward me lança à cet instant fit battre mon cœur à la chamade. Etait-ce de la colère ? De la panique ? Du…désir ?

_Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ma grande ! On parle d'Edward, tu sais le gars qui n'a aucune confiance en les femmes ?_

Je ne m'attardai pas dans mon geste et l'invitai à retrouver notre table. Je fus soulagée qu'Edward propose de rentrer presque immédiatement, j'étais fatiguée de cette soirée riche en émotions.

Le lendemain, Alice puis Jasper arrivèrent pour passer la journée avec nous. Tandis que les hommes sirotaient une bière sur la terrasse, je racontai à Alice mon altercation avec Jane. Je lui avais dit que je comptais sur cette soirée pour défendre mon territoire et elle avait voulu que je lui relate les moindres détails.

« Non, tu ne lui pas dis ça ?! » s'écria-t-elle avant de rire.

« Un peu que je l'ai dit ! Elle ne me fait pas peur cette mégère, personne ne l'a remet en place ou quoi ? »

« Personne n'oserait à part son père ! J'en reviens pas ! Quand Kate va savoir ça ! Combien de fois ça m'a démangé de le faire ? Mais je n'ai jamais osé… »

« Alice Cullen ? Ne pas oser faire certaines choses ? C'est la meilleure ça ! » ris-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avant de boire mon thé glacé.

« Eh ben si, j'ai mes limites ! »

« Tu va sûrement apprécier ce que j'ai fait après alors… »

« Quoi ? T'es allé plus loin encore ?! » s'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Je hochai la tête.

« J'ai renversé intentionnellement mon verre de vin rouge sur sa robe haute-couture… »

« Tu plaisantes ?! Je ne te crois pas ! » s'écria-t-elle avec sourire.

« Et pourtant… » affirmai-je en acquiesçant.

« Bella, je t'admire ! Quel cran ! Dis-moi c'était quoi le couturier de sa robe ? » demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

« A ça par contre… il ne faut pas trop m'en demander… » dis-je en riant. « Ah au fait, je t'ai posé la robe sur le canapé, il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies en partant. Encore merci Alice. »

« De rien Bella, ça ne m'a rien couté en plus. On me l'a prêté en échange d'un article, c'est raisonnable je pense ! »

Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper, d'autant plus que ce dernier s'entendait bien avec Edward et réciproquement. Encore une grande avancée dans ma croisade.

*

Le début de semaine fut à l'image des autres, mais ce mardi, Edward et moi avions pris notre premier cours de danse ensemble. Edward y était allé à reculons, plus stressé que jamais, et à force de le voir comme ça, il m'avait presque transmis son anxiété. Pourtant, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé au gala des Volturi… Finalement, le cours s'était plutôt bien déroulé, bien qu'il fût resté raide comme un piquet, il était indéniable qu'il avait le sens du rythme. Je croyais plutôt qu'il se mettait beaucoup de pression pour pas grand-chose. Le prochain cours serait sûrement plus facile et les autres d'après encore plus.

Le lendemain, je me rendis à ma séance de radiothérapie. Après être restée exposée aux irradiations pendant quelques minutes, j'allai au cabinet d'Eleazar qui se trouvait dans un couloir non loin de là. Il m'expliqua qu'il était content du traitement et que la voie de la guérison était proche même si je devrais être surveillée à vie. Il me rassura encore en me disant qu'il était très confiant et qu'il fallait que je vive ma vie pleinement. Eleazar était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Je sortis de son cabinet mais je n'avais pas fais trois pas que quelqu'un me héla.

« Bella ?! » s'exclama Alice en venant à ma rencontre. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

_Je te retourne la question Alice, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!_

« Alice ! Je euh… » bafouillai-je en tentant de trouver un mensonge plausible. « J'étais été voir Eleazar car je…euh, Jacob a un ami malade et … et je lui ai dit que je me renseignerais…et comme Eleazar est un ami de la famille, il m'a donné un peu de son temps pour qu'on en parle… voilà, c'est tout, rien de plus ! » dis-je avec une voix un peu trop aigue à mon gout. « Et toi ? » demandai-je.

« Mon père devait lui donner cette enveloppe, mais comme je devais passer dans le quartier aujourd'hui, je lui ai proposé de le faire » dit-elle avec naturel en me montrant l'enveloppe de papier kraft. Evidemment, elle ne mentait pas, elle.

« Bon ben…j'y vais, Edward doit m'attendre… » dis-je avec un sourire crispé.

_Relaxe Bella, tu vas attirer les soupçons à agir en ado immature._

« D'accord… » répondit Alice en se demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je savais à sa tête que son cerveau était en ébullition et je priai pour qu'elle ne découvre rien. J'espérais aussi qu'Eleazar soit assez futé pour ne lâcher aucune info à Alice et éviter de tomber dans son jeu pour se faire tirer les vers du nez.

« A plus Alice ! » m'écriai-je en continuant mon chemin à pas rapides. Une fois hors de vue, je me précipitai à la maison avec urgence.

« Edward ! Edward où es-tu ?! » m'exclamai-je en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

« Je suis là Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Tout va bien ?! » s'alarma-t-il en courant vers moi.

« Oui, oui, je vais bien… » dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

« Viens par là » m'ordonna-t-il en me prenant la main pour que je s'assoie sur le canapé. « Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive » dit-il en s'accroupissant devant moi, ses mains sur mes genoux.

« J'ai rencontré Alice en sortant du cabinet d'Eleazar ». Je vis un éclair de panique dans son regard et sentis ses mains se contracter imperceptiblement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ?! »

« Elle a proposé à ton père de passer voir Eleazar pour lui remettre une enveloppe qu'il avait pour lui, car elle devait passer par là » débitai-je.

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement avant de faire les cent pas.

« Tu crois qu'elle va comprendre ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Ça dépend de ce que tu lui as raconté et de ce que Jasper aurait pu lui dire… » marmonna-t-il en agrippant ses cheveux.

« J'ai dit que Jacob avait un ami malade et que j'avais profité de cette connaissance pour venir me renseigner. J'admets que j'ai un peu bafouillé… » répondis-je avec culpabilité.

« Je suis pas sûr que j'aurais fait mieux ». Il s'assit sur un canapé en pris son visage entre ses mains.

« Attends j'appelle Jazz ». Je fouillai dans mon sac pour prendre mon portable. Après quelques minutes de conversation, Jasper m'assura qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à Alice et qu'elle n'avait jamais posé de questions sensibles. Cette dernière affirmation fit tiquer Edward, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose finalement.

« De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre… on continue notre manège comme si de rien n'était. » dit-il avec lassitude.

Mon cœur se serra à l'évocation du mot 'manège' dit avec si peu d'entrain, il devait avoir hâte que ça se termine et qu'on cesse tout contact rapproché en public. Moi en revanche, plus les jours passaient, et plus ça devenait dur de se dire que je ne passerais plus mes journées avec lui…

« Tu as raison… » affirmai-je en regardant mes mains.

Le jeudi soir suivant, quelqu'un frappa avec insistance à la porte. Surpris tous les deux par ce vacarme, Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la porte pour voir qui faisait ça.

« Alice ?! » s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Salut ! Salut ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin de vous ! Mon appartement est hors service pour quelques jours et j'aurais besoin que vous me logiez» dit-elle. Perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, Alice prenait la pose avec deux valises posées à coté d'elle.

« Mais… » bredouilla Edward. Je vis qu'il était sur le point de craquer quand le rouge commença à lui monter au visage. « QUOI ?! »

« Comment ça se fait… ? » dis-je avec une petite voix effarée.

« J'en sais rien, j'ai rien compris, un truc de fissure dans les fondations ou je sais pas quoi. Bref, ils ont fait évacuer le bâtiment pour que des experts vérifient tout ça. Alors me voilà ! » dit-elle tout sourire.

« Pourquoi t'es pas allée chez les autres ?! » dit Edward avec sécheresse. Je n'allais pas lui reprocher son ton car j'étais dans le même état que lui, Alice ne pouvait pas venir squatter ici, c'était…c'était tout bonnement impossible !

« Bon, vous allez me laisser entrer, oui ?! » s'irrita-t-elle.

« Non ! » s'écria Edward.

« Ben je vais me l'autoriser quand même ! » rétorqua-t-elle en prenant ses valises avant de se frayer un chemin entre nous pour passer. Edward et moi nous regardâmes avec panique. « Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Kate et Garrett car ils n'ont qu'une chambre et sont en plein déménagement. Emmett et Rose habitent de l'autre coté de la ville et je ne te parle même pas des parents ! Jazz n'habite pas tout près non plus et puis j'ai pas l'intention de le faire fuir en m'imposant chez lui d'entrée de jeu ! Je tiens à le garder… Ici c'est parfait, c'est près de mon travail, il y a une super chambre d'amis avec vue, et en bonus, mon frère préféré et ma copine adorée ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterais à aller chercher une chambre d'hôtel ! » dit-elle en commençant à déballer ses affaires.

Ça devait être un rêve éveillé, dans quelques secondes j'allais me réveiller, c'était obligé…le destin ne m'aurait pas rendu la tâche plus ardue quand même ?

« Edward, dis quelque chose ! » chuchotai-je doucement pour que lui seul entende.

« Quoi ?! Tu veux que je lui dise qu'elle ne peut pas rester ici parce que la chambre est déjà occupée ?! » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton quand Alice se dirigea vers ma chambre. « Je peux rien faire sinon on est grillé ! ».

Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : partager le même lit et fricoter avec Edward 24h/24h.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Mais comment mes hormones allaient-elles pouvoir gérer une chose pareille ?! J'étais foutue…

« Fais chier tiens ! » m'énervai-je.

« Je te le fais pas dire. Il n'y a rien de compromettant dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant son ton paniqué.

« Je ne pense pas, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne rien laisser trainer au cas où des situation comme celle-ci arriveraient… »

« Dis donc vous deux ! Ça suffit les messes basses, oui ? » dit Alice en riant alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre nous faisant tous les deux sursauter. « Je vois que t'as toujours pas rangé tes affaires dans votre chambre, Bella. On va s'occuper de ça, ne t'inquiète pas : »

_Oh si je m'inquiète…_

« Merci Alice » dis-je avec hypocrisie. « Euh…tu as mangé ? Parce qu'on allait commander nos pizzas hebdomadaires… ». Le jeudi était le jour des pizzas ici, Edward adorait tellement ça que nous avions gardé ce petit plaisir une fois par semaine.

« Oh oui, je meurs de faim ! »

Je pris le combiné du téléphone et composai le numéro de la pizzeria.

« Bonjour, je voudrais passer une commande, s'il vous plait…Alors il y aura, une fromage, une pepperoni, et une… ». Je regardai Alice pour qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle voulait.

« Une Margherita… » dit-elle.

« …et une Margherita » dis-je.

« Avec un supplément champignon… »

« …et un supplément champignon, pardon » dis-je à la personne au bout du fil.

« Ah ! Et aussi- »

« Attendez, s'il vous plait » dis-je dans le téléphone. Je tendis le combiné à Alice. « Tiens, dis-lui ce que tu veux plutôt ! » râlai-je avant de partir m'isoler dans la salle de bain.

J'adorai Alice, mais ce soir j'avais l'impression d'avoir le diable en personne chez moi.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Edward en passant la tête derrière la porte.

« Oui, oui… » soupirai-je. « C'est juste que cette situation est insensée… »

« C'est l'affaire de quelques jours, on devrait pouvoir le faire, non ? » demanda-t-il avec un air pas très rassuré.

« J'espère… » maugréai-je.

J'espérais sincèrement ne pas dire des choses embarrassantes dans mon sommeil et 'vivre' mes rêves. Ce serait une catastrophe pour notre amitié naissante s'il découvrait ce que je ressentais pour lui, oui, une véritable catastrophe…

La soirée se déroula dans une drôle d'ambiance, Edward et moi devions jouer les amants alors que la nervosité s'emparaient de nous, et Alice bavardait tant que tant avec une décontraction impressionnante. Quand vint l'heure du coucher, je profitai qu'Alice soit dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher mon vieux débardeur et mon short de nuit dans la chambre. Malheureusement pour moi, le seul pyjama présentable que j'avais, se trouvait au fond de la panière de linge sale. Maudit destin !

Après qu'Alice soit partie se coucher, je partis me changer dans la salle de bain et fis ma toilette, puis, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'Edward après m'être assurée que je pouvais entrer.

Vêtu d'un caleçon et de son vieux t-shirt universitaire, Edward était planté au beau milieu de la pièce, la main dans ses cheveux. Tout aussi embarrassée que lui, je refermai la porte et m'avançai en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine pour cacher mon horrible tenue.

Chacun d'un coté du lit, nous restâmes nous regarder avec anxiété, comme si l'un de nous attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

La nuit promettait d'être longue…

* * *

***Série culte du début des années 80 qui concurrençait Dallas. Les familles richissimes faisaient preuve de démesure et le luxe était ostentatoire.**

**Non ne me jetez pas de tomates ! *se protège le visage* ^^. Je sais que vous attendez le lemon mais pour ma défense, je n'avais pas dit qu'il serait dans ce chapitre. Vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai fait des coupes et des accélérations pour venir plus vite dans le vif du sujet ? (ce chapitre se déroule sur un mois quand même…)**

**Sinon je voulais vous avertir que je ****risque**** de prendre un peu de temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre *se cache encore le visage*, il va être ardu et la rentrée amène sa surcharge de travail personnel. Enfin bon je vous rassure, ce sera peut être entre 2 et 3 semaines pas plus, promis, juré, craché !**

**Faites-moi plaisir comme vous seuls savez le faire, donnez-moi vos impressions ! (oui, oui, n'allez pas imaginez autre chose…^^)**


	12. L'effet cocotteminute

**Toc, toc, toc.**

***Ouvre tout doucement la porte et entre timidement dans la pièce avant de se racler la gorge***

**Bonjour...**

**Euh… tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses, j'ai deux jours de retard sur les délais que je vous avais donné, je sais, je crains du boudin. Pour défense, j'ai travaillé sur la fic quasiment tous les jours, mais j'ai eu quelques chamboulements (positifs) dans ma vie, et le temps me manque cruellement pour écrire à présent. J'ai compensé avec un chapitre extra-long !  
**

**Je tenais à vous dire qu'il ne faut pas vous sentir gênés de m'envoyer des mp pour savoir où j'en suis dans l'écriture, je me fais un plaisir de vous répondre. Ce qui m'amène à une autre chose… je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, je crains là aussi, mais si je l'avais fait, j'aurais eu 7 jours de retard !**

**Alors MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! A TOUS POUR TOUS VOS MESSAGES !**

**Pour info, j'ai encore rajouté un lien sur mon profil pour ce chapitre^^.**

**Merci à Graftouille, Juju, Jenn, Beth, Tite Lilith pour leurs encouragements de cheerleaders ! ;-).  
**

**[Tous les perso appartiennent à Mme Meyer, mais cette histoire est sortie tout droit de imagination ainsi que l'humour pourri qui s'y glisse…]**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey.**

Chapitre 12 : L'effet cocotte-minute

_Vêtu d'un caleçon et de son vieux t-shirt universitaire, Edward était planté au beau milieu de la pièce, la main dans ses cheveux. Tout aussi embarrassée que lui, je refermai la porte et m'avançai en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine pour cacher mon horrible tenue._

_Chacun d'un coté du lit, nous restâmes nous regarder avec anxiété, comme si l'un de nous attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas._

_La nuit promettait d'être longue…_

POV Edward

J'étais tétanisé. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir gérer cette situation ? Bella avait envahi ma vie, mon appartement, et maintenant elle allait envahir mon lit.

_Tu peux le faire Cullen, elle te voit comme son ami, agis en tant que tel !_

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand mon regard fut attiré par un petit trou dans son débardeur près de son nombril. Ayant peur que cette vision vienne réveiller mes hormones, je me faufilai aussitôt dans le lit pour cacher mon éventuel émoi. Cette fille faisait de moi une vraie cocotte-minute, avec de la chance je n'avais plus qu'un petit mois à tenir.

Je restais fixer le plafond car j'avais peur que si je la regardais, cela allait venir empirer mon malaise. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se glissa à son tour dans le lit mais resta le plus près possible du bord.

Allongés l'un à coté de l'autre, nous restâmes de longues secondes à fixer le plafond sans se dire un mot.

« Tu…tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? » demanda Bella avec incertitude. Je remerciais le ciel qu'elle ait engagé la conversation, ainsi mon esprit était diverti.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je me méfie d'elle, je connais ma sœur, elle est très perspicace. D'ailleurs je suis étonnée qu'elle n'ait encore rien découvert, enfin, si c'est vraiment le cas... »

J'entendis Bella soupirer doucement et le silence se réinstalla entre nous.

« J'espère qu'elle ne va pas rester trop longtemps… » dit-elle avec absence.

« J'espère aussi ».

Je ne pouvais que l'approuver même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle titillait un peu trop ma libido à mon gout en étant ici, et de son coté, partager mon lit devait dépasser ses limites concernant notre amitié.

Nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit et j'éteignis ma lampe de chevet. Je sentis Bella se retourner et me tourner le dos, quant à moi, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Malgré le noir, mes yeux restaient fixer le plafond car je ne pouvais me retourner sans tomber sur Bella. La 'vraie' à ma droite, et la celle sur la photo à ma gauche. J'étais coincé.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restais dans cette position, des secondes, des minutes, des heures ? J'étais incapable de trouver le sommeil tant j'avais les nerfs à vif. Bella n'avait pas bougé non plus, dormait-elle ? Finalement, je décidai de me lever car l'énervement était trop présent, autant utiliser ce temps pour travailler. Discrètement, je quittai la chambre et allai dans le salon. Je m'assis sur mon canapé et pris ma tête entre mes mains avant de souffler.

« Putain… » jurai-je doucement en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

Ça allait être impossible à tenir. J'en avais marre de cette situation, marre de jouer la comédie, marre d'être attirée par cette femme avec autant de force, marre de savoir que j'allais être brisé une fois de plus quand elle partira, et marre de savoir qu'elle allait partir... J'étais totalement confus.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais atteint un point critique, je m'étais trop engagé émotionnellement malgré moi et je ne pouvais pas aller au bout des choses sans souffrir le martyr. Car je ne voyais aucun signe encourageant de la part de Bella. Les gestes tendres qu'elle avait eus envers moi avaient toujours été en présence de témoins, donc toujours contrôlés et prévus. Il n'y avait que moi pour l'embrasser spontanément lors de son expo, quel idiot ! Je l'avais prise au dépourvu et sa fuite aux toilettes m'avait convaincu que je l'avais effrayé bien qu'elle ait joué le jeu devant ma famille.

_Tu étais ému par son enthousiasme et par la photo._

_Si tu le dis…_

Quand nous étions seuls, nous étions de simples amis, avec des gestes amicaux. C'était clair, mon attirance n'était pas réciproque, voilà pourquoi j'allais droit au mur avec fracas. Mais je l'appréciais beaucoup et si être son ami était la seule chose qu'elle me donnait alors je ferais du mieux possible. Mais dormir dans le même lit qu'elle était au-dessus de mes forces pour l'instant…

Je me levai et pris mon ordinateur avant d'aller m'installer à la table à manger. Les heures défilaient et je continuais de travailler sans relâche, ainsi je ne pensais à rien d'autre. Le jour commençait à se lever quand Alice sortit de sa chambre.

« Alors beau gosse ? Déjà debout et au travail ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

« Hum oui, j'avais quelques trucs à faire avant d'aller au bureau… » mentis-je en fermant mon ordinateur. Alice attrapa la bouteille de lait et but au goulot. « Merde Alice ! Prends un verre, t'es pas chez toi ici ! » râlai-je.

« Oups ! » dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

« Faut que t'arrête de prendre exemple sur Emmett » dis-je en me levant pour aller prendre une grande tasse de caféine.

« Bonjour » dit Bella avec une voix pâteuse.

Alice et moi nous retournâmes dans sa direction.

« Wow ! Quelle mine affreuse Bella ! » s'écria Alice. Elle lisait dans mes pensées, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait…pas dormi. Comme par hasard.

« Merci Alice, vivement que tu partes » dit Bella avec sarcasme en se dirigeant vers moi comme un zombie. Elle prit mes joues entre ses mains et posa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. « Bonjour mon amour » dit-elle avec automatisme en me relâchant. Je restai la regarder se servir en café avec étonnement. Décidemment, elle était très forte pour jouer la comédie.

« Bon allez, je ne traine pas car j'ai un rendez-vous important » dit Alice en s'éclipsant.

« Euh je vais aller me préparer aussi » dis-je avant de finir mon café rapidement. Je ne tenais pas à parler de notre première nuit ensemble. Bella acquiesça en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres puis je posai la mienne dans l'évier avant de partir.

Une fois au bureau, je me dirigeai directement vers la cafetière pour faire du café. D'habitude c'était Kate qui s'en chargeait mais j'étais arrivé en avance.

« Eh ben…on aurait eu une petite nuit ? » dit Kate en riant en arrivant à son tour alors que je me servais une tasse de café.

« Ouai on peut dire ça… » répondis-je en frottant mes yeux avec ma main.

Nous discutâmes quelques instants puis je partis dans mon bureau pour une longue et pénible journée agrémentée de caféine. En fin de journée, je décidai de rentrer un peu plus tard que d'habitude car je n'avais pas hâte d'affronter le regard calculateur d'Alice.

Quand je rentrai à la maison, je trouvai Alice au salon entrain de se mettre du vernis sur les pieds.

« Salut Ali » dis-je en posant ma sacoche et en délassant négligemment ma cravate.

« Hey ! » répondit-elle avec sourire alors que je me dirigeai à la cuisine pour prendre une bière.

« Où est Bella ? » demandai-je en dévissant la capsule de ma bouteille avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Ta Dulcinée n'est pas encore rentrée mon cher… » me dit Alice en se concentrant à mettre du rouge sur ses orteils.

« Ah… »

Je m'assis sur l'autre canapé et regardai avec absence Alice s'affairer. C'était la première fois que je rentrais avant Bella et en plus je ne m'étais pas pressé ce soir. Voulait-elle aussi rentrer plus tard à cause d'Alice?

« Alors ? Bella et toi c'est toujours l'extase après plus deux mois de mariage ? » demanda-t-elle en continuant sa pédicure.

_Attention terrain miné mon gars…_

« C'est de mieux en mieux. Je ne pensais pas être un jour aussi heureux… » mentis-je avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Alice releva les yeux sur moi et leva un sourcil en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Edward, tu le mérites. Bella est une fille faite pour toi, ça crève les yeux que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. » dit-elle en reportant son attention sur son pied.

Gêné par ses paroles, je me repositionnai sur le canapé et passai ma main sur mes cheveux.

« Merci Alice » dis-je en regardant mes pieds. Mais pourquoi avait-elle le don de rendre les choses plus difficiles en agissant ainsi ? Je me laissai tomber contre le dossier du canapé et bus une gorgée de bière.

« Au fait, quand est-ce que j'aurais l'honneur d'être tante ? » demanda-t-elle l'air de rien en provoquant presque ma mort par étouffement. Je me redressai et toussai fortement pour chasser la bière de ma trachée. « Ne fais pas l'étonné Edward, les enfants sont un sujet de conversation inévitable dans les couples, et Bella et toi l'avez forcément évoqué. Après un mariage express, j'imagine que le bébé va l'être aussi… »

« Non…on n'en… a pas parlé… » dis-je entre mes quintes de toux.

« Mouai c'est ça… » dit-elle avec scepticisme.

« Je te jure ! » insistai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Même pas une petite allusion ? » demanda-t-elle comme une petite fille qui voudrait obtenir quelque chose.

« Je te dis que non ! » m'énervai-je.

« D'accord ! Désolée… » répondit-elle sans être aucunement désolée.

Agacée par cette petite chose qui était ma sœur, je me levai pour aller dans ma chambre, mais alors que je passais près de la porte d'entrée, Bella arriva.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en me regardant et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle m'énerve ! » chuchotai-je entre mes dents avant de poursuivre ma route.

Je partis me changer pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable et pris mon courage à deux mains pour les rejoindre.

« …ça y est tout est au point, on commence le shouting jeudi prochain normalement » entendis-je Bella dire en revenant dans le salon. « Au fait tu devais pas aller chez Jazz ce soir ? »

« On a déjeuné ensemble ce midi et je le verrai demain, donc je préfère passer la soirée avec vous ! » dit-elle avec sourire.

« Okaaay… » dit Bella avec un faux sourire.

« Au fait, on a rendez-vous avec les autres demain devant l'Angelo's à midi » dit Alice en allumant la télé avec la télécommande.

« Pourquoi ?! » m'écriai-je.

« Edward. » dit-elle en me regardant avec affliction. « Je peux comprendre que Bella occupe la majeure partie de ton esprit, mais j'espérais au moins que tu te rappelles qu'on a les derniers essayages demain. Ça fait juste trois semaines que c'est prévu nom d'un chien ! » finit-elle avec des gros yeux. Je n'aimais pas cette Alice despotique, elle me faisait peur parfois.

« C'est bon calme-toi ! J'avais oublié ! » ripostai-je.

« Ouai ben t'as pas intérêt à oublier de ramener tes fesses demain ! »

« Alice, je te rappelle que t'habites ici en ce moment, je doute qu'on oublie de ramener nos fesses ! » dit Bella depuis la cuisine.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Alice avec un petit gloussement.

Après manger, Bella et moi dûmes écouter les longs monologues d'Alice concernant son boulot, Jasper, la mode, Jasper, son boulot, la mode… Je luttais pour garder mes yeux ouverts, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre d'aller au lit, car là non plus je ne pourrais pas dormir. Finalement, Alice bailla et annonça qu'elle allait se coucher.

« Vas te coucher Edward, ne m'attends pas car je vais travailler un peu sur mon projet photo pour le journal. J'ai quelques idées en tête et je ne voudrais pas les perdre… » dit-elle en essayant d'avoir un ton léger.

« Très bien… » répondis-je en la fixant avec scepticisme. Elle se leva et prit son ordinateur avant de se rassoir sur le canapé. N'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix, je lui dis bonne nuit et partis dans ma chambre.

Une fois allongé dans mon lit, je me sentis bête de rester ainsi dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond, mais je devais tenir bon. Soudain, je sursautai et compris que je m'étais finalement endormi. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet et réalisai que Bella n'était toujours là. 2h37, vis-je sur mon radioréveil. Que devais-je faire ? Aller la voir ou rester ici ? Mais si j'y allais, qu'allais-je lui dire ? '_Viens au lit Bella, je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi' _? Mais bien sûr… Finalement, je décidai de prendre mon livre et de bouquiner en attendant.

Encore une fois, je me réveillai en sursaut. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que ma lumière était éteinte et mon livre fermé sur ma table de nuit. Avait-elle dormi ici finalement ? Dans ce cas, elle s'était couchée très tard car la dernière fois que j'avais regardé l'heure, il était près de cinq heures…

Je frottai mes yeux puis tendis mes bras en baillant, les quelques heures de sommeil que j'avais grappillé cette nuit étaient insuffisantes pour récupérer. Quand je pénétrai dans la cuisine, Bella était déjà habillée et coiffée, et buvait son café en écoutant Alice d'une oreille.

« Dites donc, vous êtes des lève-tôt ici ! Et même les weekends ! » dit Alice en souriant.

« Je te signale qu'il est 7h15, et que tu es aussi levée Alice… » dis-je en m'approchant de Bella pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres comme elle me l'avait fait hier matin, comédie oblige…

« Oui mais c'est un accident, je me suis levée car il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes mais j'ai vu que Bella était déjà levée et on a commencé à discuter. »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Bella, elle hocha la tête pour attester les dires d'Alice mais tout ce que je vis furent les cernes sous ses yeux. J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était seulement venue dans la chambre pour chercher les quelques vêtements qu'elle y avait entreposé.

J'étais contrarié, était-ce si pénible de dormir avec moi ?

_Je te signale que tu n'es pas foutu de dormir avec elle non plus Cullen._

_C'est pas pareil…_

_N'empêche._

Plutôt que de rester avec les filles, je décidai d'aller passer la matinée à frapper quelques balles, ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas été et puis j'avais besoin de me défouler et évacuer la pression.

A midi, nous nous rendîmes tous les trois au restaurant, Jasper, Kate et Garrett se trouvaient déjà là.

« Rah mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bon sang ?! » râla Alice en regardant pour la énième fois son téléphone.

« On n'est pas à un quart d'heure près Alice » dit Bella.

« Si Bella ! On a rendez-vous à la boutique à 14h30 »

« Il est midi et demi, je pense qu'on a largement le temps de manger… » persista Bella.

« Je te rappelle qu'Emmett mange avec nous et monsieur n'aura pas l'intention de bâcler son repas pour aller faire des essayages ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux fautifs entrèrent dans le restaurant avec un air béat.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! On vous attend parce que vous vous envoyiez en l'air ?! »

« Hein ?! Mais euh …non ! » balbutia Rosalie en essayant de se défendre.

« Pas à moi Rose ! Vous sentez le sexe à plein nez ! Je peux voir d'ici que tu as retouché ta coiffure et Emmett n'a pas été foutu de reboutonner sa chemise correctement ! Ah non pardon Emmett n'a jamais été foutu de s'habiller correctement ! » s'écria Alice en les pointant du doigt.

Rosalie afficha un air choqué et abasourdi, pourtant depuis le temps, elle savait qu'Alice ne loupait jamais ce genre de détail. Quant à Emmett, il n'était pas offusqué le moins du monde et gardait son sourire comme si Alice n'était jamais intervenue. Quand je tournai la tête vers Bella, elle semblait impressionnée par le numéro d'Alice, elle savait maintenant pourquoi je me méfiais tant de ma sœur.

Quand les commandes furent prises, Alice se détendit enfin. Emmett n'avait pas commandé toute la carte pour une fois et le timing était encore bon.

« Je voudrais vous annoncer que j'ai fini par réaliser mon rêve. J'ai réussi à trouvé un poste de chroniqueur dans un journal sportif ! » déclara Jasper avec enthousiasme. « Et je voudrais remercier ma charmante Alice pour m'avoir présenté ses contacts » ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser ma sœur.

Tout le monde le congratula et je fus attendri de voir les yeux brillants de Bella fixer son meilleur ami avec émotion.

« Je savais que tu y arriverais Jazz… » dit-elle avec une voix étranglée. Jasper lui sourit et attrapa sa main sur la table pour la presser gentiment.

« Alors Alice, c'est pas trop dur d'habiter avec Edward ? » demanda Emmett avant d'engouffrer une grosse plâtrée de pâtes dans sa bouche.

« Tu plaisantes Em ? Et nous alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire ? » dis-je avec une pointe d'irritation. J'adorais ma sœur, mais son arrivée inopinée m'était restée dans la gorge, surtout quand ça jouait sur mon sommeil et sur mes hormones.

« Ah oui autant pour moi Ed, j'avais oublié qu'elle était invivable… » dit Emmett en souriant et en récoltant un bout de pain dans sa figure de la part d'Alice.

« Refais encore ça et je te lance du risotto dans ta jolie petite face maquillée » menaça Emmett en pointant sa fourchette.

« T'oserais pas… » siffla Alice en dardant un regard provocateur sur Emmett. Elle le cherchait, ça faisait 25 ans qu'elle savait Emmett capable d'une telle chose. Je commençais à me sentir mal par ce qui allait en résulter.

« Ah tu crois ça… ». Emmett prit sa petite cuillère et prit du risotto dans l'assiette de Rosalie, puis il retourna la cuillère vers Alice en calant son index dessus.

« C'est bon tout le monde a gagné… » dit Garrett en continuant de manger tranquillement, habitué aux facéties de ma famille.

La main d'Alice glissa jusqu'à son pain mais elle le toucha à peine qu'Emmett lâcha son index et le risotto s'écrasa en plein sur son œil. La table tomba dans le silence et les yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre Emmett et Alice. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, ils n'étaient pas sortables.

« Je-vais-le-tuer » articula Alice en retirant avec rage le riz collé sur sa paupière. Elle commença à se lever mais à ma grande surprise, Jasper attrapa son bras pour la stopper.

« Si tu te lèves, c'est pour aller te nettoyer aux toilettes Alice. Tu te vengeras d'Emmett quand nous serons sortis du restaurant, d'accord ? » lui dit-il avec fermeté comme s'il parlait à une adolescente rebelle. Alice cligna plusieurs fois les paupières en restant le regarder puis acquiesça. Jasper la relâcha et se retourna vers Emmett. « Em tu pouvais pas trouver quelque chose de plus subtil ? On est là pour aller faire des essayages dans une boutique selecte, pas pour faire une bataille de bouffe comme à la cantine du lycée. Ok ? »

Tout le monde resta le regarder alors qu'il reprenait tranquillement ses couverts pour continuer à manger. Bella et moi nous regardâmes simultanément et nous sourîmes avec consternation. Voilà enfin quelqu'un qui savait leur parler. Mais pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas rencontré avant et ainsi éviter toutes ces scènes d'humiliations publiques ? Ce type m'avait conquis définitivement.

Après cet incident, le repas continua dans une ambiance plus sérieuse et respectable pour mon plus grand soulagement et nous réussîmes même à arriver en avance à la boutique. Une fois à l'intérieur, des vendeuses vinrent immédiatement se charger de nous, les femmes furent conduites dans la partie droite du magasin et nous dans l'autre. Je savais déjà que cet après-midi allait être un enfer…

Emmett fut le premier à monter sur l'estrade pour que la vendeuse fasse ses mesures et mettent les épingles.

« Franchement, j'ai de la gueule là-dedans ! Je trop suis beau, les filles n'auront d'yeux que pour moi ! » dit-il en se regardant dans les miroirs.

« Em, je te signale que ce costume est pour ta cérémonie de mariage, pas pour aller jouer à Tony Manero au 2001 Odyssey*… » dis-je avec lassitude en me frottant le front avec mes doigts. Confortablement installé dans un canapé moelleux en velours, je luttais pour rester éveillé et m'intéresser un minimum aux conversations.

« Ouai, ouai… Bon, soyons sérieux Edward. Comment as-tu su que Bella était la femme de ta vie ? Nan parce que j'aime profondément Rosie, mais il m'a fallu trois ans avant d'être sûr, mais toi… » dit Emmett.

Je sentis la panique m'envahir et je jetai instinctivement un bref coup d'œil à Jasper.

« Euh… je sais pas, ça s'explique pas… » bredouillai-je en changeant de position.

« Pourquoi t'as eu besoin de l'épouser ? » demanda Garrett.

Ok, là j'étais véritablement paniqué.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » dis-je en essayant d'adopter un ton naturel.

« Ben moi je connais Kate depuis le lycée, et on a jamais eu le besoin de se marier. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui vous a poussé à vous marier si rapidement… »

« C'était la suite logique de notre coup de foudre… enfin voilà… il ne faut pas chercher d'explications… » dis-je en haussant les épaules pour tenter d'avoir un air naturel. Il fallait absolument que l'on change de sujet.

« Pas de regrets ? » demanda Jasper à ma grande surprise. De quel coté était-il ? On me cuisinait et voilà qu'il s'y mettait aussi.

« Pas le moindre » dis-je naturellement. Il me fixa et je devinai une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres qui m'agaça et m'interloqua à la fois.

« Au fait, vous allez où pour votre voyage de noce ? Rose et moi on n'arrive pas à se décider… » demanda Emmett en me regardant à travers le miroir tandis que la vendeuse s'affairait sur l'ourlet de sa manche.

« Euh, le voyage de noce ? » m'étonnai-je.

« C'est pas parce que vous vous êtes mariés en catimini que vous n'allez pas faire votre lune de miel, non ? »

« On y a pas réfléchi » répondis-je fermement pour tenter de clore le sujet.

« Vous ne faîtes que baiser ou quoi ?! » s'écria Emmett.

« Emmett ! Madame ici présente n'a pas à supporter tes grossièretés ! » ripostai-je en désignant la vendeuse qui rougissait. « Et pourquoi tu dis ça d'abord ? » ajoutai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous êtes mariés depuis plus de deux mois et vous ne parlez pas de voyage de noce, ni de faire des enfants ! ». Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent instantanément.

« Dis-moi que je rêve ! C'est Alice qui t'a dit ça ?! » m'irritai-je en me redressant comme un ressort.

« Non… » répondit-il en regardant ce que faisait l'employée.

« Je te connais Emmett Cullen ! Et je connais aussi la frangine ! Vous pouvez pas vous occupez de vos fesses plutôt que foutre vos nez dans ma vie de couple ?! Manque plus que maman comme chef des investigations et je suis bon pour passer au détecteur de mensonges ! C'est dingue ça ! » m'énervai-je. Je restai les regarder un instant et je ne décolérai pas en voyant qu'ils avaient l'air amusés. « Je reviens, je vais faire un tour ! » dis-je en quittant la pièce.

Agacé par l'interrogatoire que je venais de subir, je décidai d'aller prendre l'air dehors. Quand ce n'était pas la sœur qui me testait chez moi, c'était le frère en plein salon d'essayage accompagné de ses acolytes ! Ça sentait le complot à plein nez et je me sentais vulnérable… Errant sans but, je vis un drugstore au bout de la rue et décidai d'aller me chercher des médicaments excitants et une bouteille de boisson énergisante pour faire passer le tout. Histoire de bien me réveiller, je pris deux comprimés d'un coup et fis demi-tour vers la boutique.

En entrant, j'entendis des éclats de rire provenant des salons des filles, au moins, il y en avait qui s'amusaient.

« …je vous jure, ce livre est juste extraordinaire ! » dit Emmett avec un enthousiasme débordant alors que Jasper avait pris sa place.

« Tu lis des livres toi ? » dis-je avec sarcasme en reprenant ma place sur le canapé.

« Eh ouai, et non seulement je les lis mais je les mets en pratique aussi ! » me répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Ça doit pas être un livre sur le savoir-vivre alors » rajoutai-je.

« Ah ah, excellent Edward » dit-il avec ironie. « Tu te rendras compte que le savoir-vivre c'est fait pour les trouducs une fois que t'auras lu ça. On en reparlera quand Bella t'aura fait la meilleure pipe du siècle… » déclara-t-il en acquiesçant lentement la tête.

« Ok, je repars » dis-je en me levant. Emmett attrapa ma chemise et m'obligea à me rassoir.

« Fais pas ton coincé Ed ! »

« J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, j'en ai rien à foutre de savoir que Rose et toi pratiquez le Kâma-Sûtra alors qu'on vous attend pour déjeuner. » me justifiai-je.

« C'est pas le Kâma-Sûtra, c'est mieux que ça. C'est un vrai guide du sexe ! C'est un client de Londres qui nous l'a envoyé, qui aurait crû que les anglais étaient de vrais coquins ? Moi j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un balai qu'ils avaient dans le cul, pas une- »

« Ok ça suffit là ! » s'écria Jasper. « Emmett je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais tu mets mal à l'aise la dame vois-tu, je ne tiens pas recevoir une troisième épingle dans ma peau… Veuillez excusez notre vulgarité madame » finit-il à l'attention de l'employée.

Après avoir réussi à faire taire Emmett, ce fut au tour de Garrett de monter sur l'estrade puis à moi. Alors que l'employée reprenait l'arrière de mon veston, le téléphone de Jasper retentit. Tout en le regardant dans le miroir, je le vis lire le message qu'il avait reçu et à sa tête j'étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

« Dites les gars, ça vous dirait pas d'aller passer la journée de demain à faire du mountain biking ? » demanda-t-il après lui avoir répondu.

« Faut que je demande à Rose » dit Emmett.

« Elle sera d'accord, les filles passent la journée ensemble apparemment. » dit Jasper.

« C'est bon pour moi » dit Garrett.

« Ben moi aussi alors » renchérit Emmett.

« Edward ? » m'interpella Jasper.

« Pourquoi pas » répondis-je. Je n'avais jamais fait de mountain biking et au moins ça me tiendrait éveillé.

« Bien ! J'appellerai Peter, il a des VTT en plus chez lui »

Pure coïncidence, nous finîmes en même temps que les filles, elles sortaient de leur salon quand nous sortîmes du notre. Je ne savais pas quelle tête j'avais, mais Bella semblait exténuée et je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle ait subi un interrogatoire elle aussi. Elle se dirigea vers moi et laissa tomber son front sur mon torse.

« Ça va ? » ris-je en posant mes mains sur ses bras. Elle releva la tête et me regarda.

« Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle » dit-elle avec un ton monocorde. « Et toi ? »

« Idem ».

« Tu t'es amusé comme une 'petite folle' ? » me reprit-elle en riant.

« Eh ! Et si on allait manger une pizza par là et se faire un ciné après ? » demanda Emmett.

« Non ! » dis-je.

« Non ! » dit Bella en même temps que moi.

« Ohhh ! C'est bon, j'ai rien dit moi ! » se défendit Emmett.

« C'est juste que je suis fatiguée… » bredouilla Bella.

« Oui, moi aussi…mais allez-y, Bella et moi allons rentrer » dis-je. Rester éveiller sur un fauteuil en pleine lumière artificielle était une épreuve, alors dans une salle avec un noir complet ce serait simplement impossible. « Jasper tu pourras ramener Alice chez nous…ou pas »

« Vous êtes sûrs ? » bouda Alice en croisant ses bras.

« Oui, oui, allez-y » insista Bella.

« Ok… » répondit-elle.

Pour éviter qu'ils nous retiennent pour négocier, j'attrapai la main de Bella et nous sortîmes de la boutique.

« A demain ! » dis-je en passant la porte.

« Merci Edward, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu passer cette soirée avec eux. » dit Bella une fois dans la voiture.

« Moi non plus »

Arrivés à la maison, nous nous installâmes dans le canapé du salon pour manger les plats chinois que nous avions pris en route. Trop fatigués pour débarrasser, nous posâmes tout sur la table du salon et regardâmes la télévision en se calant confortablement.

« Oh non Edward pas ça, je t'en supplie… » râla Bella avec une voix lasse quand je tombai sur la chaine historique.

« On apprend plein de choses pourtant » dis-je.

« Mon cerveau est en mode détente pas en mode 'bourrage de crâne' tu vois » rétorqua-t-elle en essayant d'attraper la télécommande que je tenais.

« Ok, voilà. » dis-je en mettant la chaine de cuisine.

« Comment tu peux mettre ça alors qu'on vient de s'empiffrer ? Je vais vomir ! Change ! » s'écria-t-elle en essayant à nouveau d'attraper la télécommande mais je l'esquivai encore en la tenant bien haut.

« Tu fais chier Ed ! Donne-moi ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en mettant un genou sur le canapé pour m'arracher l'objet. Perturbé par le fait qu'elle me surnomme 'Ed' comme mes proches, elle réussit à me faire céder.

« Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Redonne-moi ça ! » m'écriai-je à mon tour en me penchant sur elle pour récupérer l'objet. Réalisant qu'elle était pratiquement allongée sur le sofa et que ma tête se trouvait à une dizaine de centimètres de ses seins, je me relevai brusquement et passai machinalement ma main dans mes cheveux. « Oh et puis mets ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche » dis-je en me recalant confortablement.

« Dis un chiffre » dit-elle en se remettant correctement aussi.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Dis un chiffre au pif » répéta-t-elle. « Pose pas de question, allez » ajouta-t-elle en me voyant intrigué.

« 112 ? » dis-je sans certitude. Elle pianota sur la télécommande.

« Voilà, ce sera la chaine 112 ce soir ! » déclara-t-elle en posant la télécommande sur la table.

« Tu plaisantes ? La chaine voyage ? »

« Ecoute Edward, c'est toi qui a choisi, j'y peux rien » rit-elle. « C'est ça ou rien »

Trop fatigué pour me battre, je laissai tomber ma tête et regardai des tortues marines nager dans les eaux limpides de la Polynésie. J'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer sur le reportage, voir des images avec des plans longs et entendre une voix monocorde me berçaient, m'emmenant tranquillement vers le pays des rêves.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt.

« Vous n'êtes pas couchés ? » s'étonna Alice. « Il est plus de minuit »

Je baissai les yeux et trouvai Bella allongée entrain de dormir paisiblement, sa tête sur mes genoux et ma main sur sa taille.

« On s'est endormi » me justifiai-je en me dégageant de Bella pour me mettre debout.

« Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit » chuchota ma sœur alors que je passai mes bras sous les épaules et les jambes de Bella pour la soulever.

« Bonne nuit » murmurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Edward… » dit Bella dans son sommeil tandis que j'avançai vers ma chambre.

« Shh Bella » répondis-je en passant la porte.

Je la posai sur le lit et enlevai ses chaussures avant de tirer les couvertures sur elle.

« Dors Bella » chuchotai-je en passant ma main sur son front pour balayer quelques mèches. J'allai me relever quand j'eus une soudaine envie de déposer un baiser sur son front. J'avais le droit, non ? C'était amical, elle ne m'en voudrait pas de lui avoir fait ça ? Jasper devait le faire aussi… Je me penchai et posai lentement mes lèvres sur son front. « Bonne nuit Bella »

« Jazz…il est si adorable… » baragouina-t-elle en se tournant.

Je souris en voyant qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil et je ne pouvais qu'envier Jasper d'être si important dans sa vie au point de se retrouver dans ses rêves. Ne pouvant me résoudre à dormir ici encore cette nuit, je repartis sur le canapé. Histoire de me trouver un alibi si Alice me surprenait, je laissai la télévision allumée et baissai le son. Ainsi, je pouvais dire que j'étais retourné ici car je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir immédiatement.

Le lendemain, je fus le premier debout, je n'avais dormi que d'un œil. En guise de petit déjeuner, trois cafés bien serrés et deux cachets effervescents à base d'excitants. J'espérais que ça me permettrait de garder un minimum de concentration sur mon vélo et pas trop de palpitations…

« Bonjour » dit timidement Bella en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Bella » répondis-je.

Elle passa devant moi pour se servir une grande tasse de café et je la vis mordiller sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle versait le liquide dans sa tasse. Nous restâmes silencieux tous les deux sans vraiment se regarder. Alice n'était pas encore là mais on sentait déjà sa présence entre nous. Je maudissais le jour où elle était arrivée chez moi, elle nous mettait à cran et la complicité que nous avions Bella et moi était mise à rude épreuve car nous avions perdu notre spontanéité.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Je regardai l'heure, il était à peine 7h30.

« Déjà ? » m'étonnai-je en ouvrant la porte à Jasper, Emmett et Garett. Si le premier affichait un visage rayonnant, les deux autres étaient franchement moins enthousiastes.

« Il y a près de ¾ heures de trajet et si on veut profiter de cette belle journée, il ne faut pas tarder. Ça va être l'éclate, je vous jure ! » dit Jasper en tapant dans ses mains. Je tournai la tête vers Bella avec un regard stupéfait, celle-ci me regarda avec excuse, apparemment tout était normal.

« Je crois que j'ai pas le choix… » dis-je pour moi-même. « J'arrive, je vais me changer »

Une fois prêts, nous quittâmes Bella et partîmes en direction de _Tiger Moutain_ qui était selon Jasper un des meilleures sites pour ce sport. Rien qu'avec le nom, je voulais bien le croire.

Comme je m'y attendais, la journée fut exténuante. La fatigue de ces derniers jours jouait sur ma concentration et sur mes muscles tremblants, résultat, je m'étais retrouvé plus d'une fois par terre.

« Ça va Edward ? » demanda Jasper avant de boire une rasade d'eau à sa gourde.

« Je devrais pouvoir survivre… » répondis-je en me levant avant d'enlever la terre sur les écorchures de mon bras.

« T'avais raison Jazz, c'était génial ! On remet ça quand tu veux mon vieux ! » s'enthousiasma Emmett. Le contraire m'aurait étonné, comme il le disait, 'le moutain biking c'est pas un sport de fillettes !', c'était pour ça qu'Emmett adorait.

« Oui ben moi je veux bien passer mon tour de temps en temps » maugréa Garrett en s'étirant le dos et les épaules.

« En attendant il reste un petit kilomètre pour retourner à la voiture, allez ! » dit Jasper en remontant illico sur son VTT.

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à me trainer jusqu'à mon appart, mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas le calme que j'allais retrouver car je pouvais entendre la musique depuis le couloir de mon étage. Quand j'ouvris la porte, _Twist and shout_ des Beatles agressait mes tympans tant la musique était forte. Lorsque je pénétrai dans le séjour le tableau qui se dressait devant moi était plus que surprenant. Bella, Rosalie, Alice et Kate étaient vêtues de combinaisons blanches et dansaient à la manière d'Uma Thurman dans Pulp Fiction avec des pinceaux dans les mains et en chantant à tue-tête. Des pinceaux, mon regard se porta sur les pots de peinture puis sur le mur où se trouvait la télé normalement. Il était rouge. Tout rouge. Rouge tomate. Rouge quoi.

« Rouge » dis-je en regardant le mur. La musique s'éteignit brusquement.

« Je…je t'ai pas vu arriver Edward… » dit Bella visiblement embarrassée.

« T'aimes ? » demanda Alice avec excitation.

« C'est rouge » répétai-je.

« Bella trouvait que ça manquait de couleur » dit-elle.

« T'exagères Alice ! Tu m'as demandé si je ne trouvais pas l'appartement trop fade et je t'ai répondu que c'était normal car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de couleurs. C'était une constatation pas un reproche ! » s'énerva Bella.

« Roo, tu joues sur les mots ! Bon alors Ed, tu aimes oui ou non ? » s'impatienta Alice.

Je soupirai et regardai encore le mur. C'était étonnant mais finalement, ça mettait un peu de chaleur au salon.

« Il faut s'habituer mais ce n'est pas mal. » répondis-je.

« Ah tu vois Bella ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? C'est pas parce que c'était l'appart d'Edward qu'il ne faut pas que tu apportes ta touche ! »

« C'est toi qui a choisi la couleur Alice… » maugréa Bella.

Je voyais le tableau, ma sœur avait tout organisé et tout prévu, Bella n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Etait-ce encore un test ? Peut-être que je devenais parano…

« Edward ! Ton bras ! » s'écria Bella en me tirant de mes pensées.

« Oh c'est rien… » dis-je nonchalamment en cachant mon bras dans mon dos. Bella vint vers moi et attrapa mon coude avant de me tirer vers la salle de bain. « C'est bon Bella je te dis ! »

Elle me fit entrer dans la pièce et ferma la porte avant d'ouvrir le tiroir à pharmacie. Sans un mot, elle prit une compresse et du désinfectant puis attrapa mon poignet. Je soupirai et la laissais faire.

« Edward je suis désolée pour la peinture, j'ai rien pu faire. Alice a été la chercher hier soir, après qu'on soit parti de la boutique, elles m'ont mis la pression en disant que j'étais chez moi aussi et qu'il fallait que je marque ma présence…qu'est-ce tu voulais que je dise ? J'ai bien essayé…

« Bella »

« …de dire non mais… »

« Bella »

« …elles auraient suspecté quelque chose… »

« Bella ! » dis-je plus fort voyant qu'elle continuait de se justifier. Elle releva la tête et me regarda. « C'est pas grave je t'assure. J'ai rien décidé de la décoration ici, c'est ma mère qui a tout fait. Il était temps de personnaliser un peu »

« T'es sûr ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? » dit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre.

« Puisque je te le dis »

Elle jeta la compresse dans la poubelle et me regarda à nouveau avec un air gêné.

« Elle a aussi rangé toutes mes affaires dans ton dressing. ». Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, je savais que c'était inévitable.

Pendant que les filles finirent de peindre et de ranger le matériel, je pris une longue douche pour me détendre et pour aussi éviter le plus possible de faire figuration là-bas. Il était près de vingt heures quand Rosalie et Kate partirent, heureusement qu'on pouvait compter sur Alice pour faire la conversation pendant qu'on dinait, sinon je me serais endormi sur mon assiette.

« Je sais pas vous, mais moi, cette journée m'a épuisé ! » dit Alice en étendant ses bras.

« Oui on va aller se coucher aussi » dis-je.

Après avoir tout débarrassé, Bella et moi allâmes dans la chambre et comme la première nuit, nous restâmes plantés devant le lit à se demander qui y rentrerait le premier. J'espérais que ce soit elle car je savais que dès l'instant où je me retrouverai allongé, je m'endormirai instantanément. Finalement, ne voulant pas avoir l'air trop stupide, je pris mon courage à deux mains et tirai la couette en arrière. Au même instant, Bella fit de même et nous nous retrouvâmes étendus l'un à coté de l'autre dans le silence. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, le premier clignement de paupières m'emmena directement au pays des rêves.

Ce fut le réveil qui me sortit du sommeil, une première depuis quatre jours. Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je fus satisfait de voir que Bella se réveillait elle aussi à coté de moi. Non seulement elle était restée mais en plus il ne s'était rien passé, j'avais réussi. Cependant, je descendis vite de mon nuage quand je vis que Bella fuyait mon regard, avais-je fait quelque chose d'embarrassant cette nuit ? J'espérais que je ne m'étais pas collé à elle ou un truc de ce genre…

« Bonjour » dis-je.

« Bonjour »

Sur ce bref échange, nous nous levâmes et je partis directement me préparer pour aller travailler. En arrivant au bureau, je me servis un autre café car bien que j'avais enfin récupérer du sommeil cette nuit, ça avait un gout de trop peu et mes paupières étaient encore lourdes. Par deux fois, le téléphone me tira de ma somnolence dans la journée.

Le soir, Alice nous apprit qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de son appartement. Apparemment, les experts n'avaient rien trouvé d'inquiétant et elle pouvait rentrer demain. C'était la dernière nuit à la supporter.

« Je suis soulagée… » dit Bella en entrant dans le lit ce soir-là.

« Elle va enfin nous foutre la paix. J'adore ma sœur, mais là, je suis au bout du rouleau »

« M'en parle pas »

Cette dernière nuit était plus détendue, nous savions que demain nous retrouverons nos espace et de mon coté j'étais plus confiant car la nuit précédente s'était passée sans incidents apparents. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que celle-ci se passe mal. Serein, je m'endormis instantanément.

Le lendemain, une odeur fleurie chatouilla mes narines. Je connaissais cette odeur, je la connaissais trop même. Un mélange de frésias et de gardénias. Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je clignai plusieurs fois mes paupières pour comprendre ce qui m'entourait. A moins de dix centimètres de mon nez se trouvait un des plus beaux visages qu'il m'ait été permis de voir. Je faisais encore ce rêve où Bella m'apparaissait avec cet air paisible. Je profitais de voir les premiers rayons du soleil percer et illuminer sa peau de porcelaine quand soudain, le réveil sonna. Il n'y avait pas ça dans mon rêve d'habitude. Bella gémit et commença à bouger. Mon rêve n'était _vraiment_ pas comme ça d'habitude, Bella ne bougeait pas et ses pieds ne glissaient pas sur les miens ! Merde ! Je ne rêvais pas ! Je sortis du lit en sursaut comme un mec découvrant au matin qu'il avait couché avec un travesti.

Debout et tétanisé devant le lit, je restai regarder Bella se réveiller. Elle s'étira de tout son long et ses paupières finirent pas s'ouvrir avant que ses yeux se posent sur moi. En réalisant que je restai la fixer, elle attrapa les couvertures d'un coup sec et les tira jusqu'à son menton.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle avec panique. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Elle me demandait ce qu'elle avait fait alors que c'était moi qui m'étais retrouvé collé à elle ?

« Rien, tu n'as rien à te reprocher » dis-je finalement en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Elle resta me jauger un instant.

« Ok… »

« Euh, excuse-moi » dis-je en sortant de la chambre pour me diriger vers la douche.

Après ce réveil surprenant, j'avais besoin d'une douche froide, non, glacée plutôt. L'eau coulait sur moi et à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux c'était son visage que je voyais. Et merde ! Ce matin l'eau glacée ne ferait rien pour mon problème hormonal, j'allais devoir le régler manuellement chose qui me dérangeait car je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que Bella quand je m'activais. Cela me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, surtout quand je la croisais juste après, car j'avais l'impression qu'elle le voyait sur mon visage. Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagé ou pas, mais il me fallu moins de trente secondes pour résoudre le problème aujourd'hui. J'en avais marre, c'était vraiment dur de réprimer ses émotions. D'habitude, je maitrisais à la perfection cet art, mais là, c'était comme si une bataille faisait rage en moi et que mes émotions luttaient pour sortir de mon corps. Mais il était hors de question que je cède, il restait moins d'un mois à tenir et je tenais à conserver la complicité que j'avais durement gagné avec Bella, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher à cause de l'embarras que mon comportement créerait.

Ma journée de travail fut moins fatigante qu'hier mais elle fut plus stressante. Ce soir, nous avions notre deuxième cours de danse. Quand je rentrai, certes Alice n'était plus là mais Bella était déjà habillée et chaussée. Le prof de danse lui avait dit de mettre des talons à partir de maintenant car pour elle, danser avec des talons et sans étaient deux choses différentes… Des putains de talons hauts qui me rendaient fou à chaque fois que Bella en mettait. Finalement, je partis me changer à mon tour et nous partîmes en direction de la salle.

« Oh ! Edward et Bella, mes chéris ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! » s'exclama Lizzie, la professeur, en nous voyant arriver. C'était une personne qui frôlait la soixantaine mais avec un dynamisme à faire pâlir les plus jeunes, et son enthousiasme débordant était communicatif.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots, nous ne perdîmes pas de temps et la leçon de valse commença. Cette danse était vraiment ennuyante, Rose allait devoir me payer ça un de ces jours.

« Edward, Edward, Edward… » dit Lizzie avec affliction en coupant la musique. « Ecoute mon garçon, tu as les pas, ça, je ne peux pas le nier, on sent que tu as le rythme dans la peau. Mais la danse ce n'est pas seulement exécuter une série de pas, il faut y mettre de l'émotion ! Regarde, il y au moins cinquante centimètres entre vous deux, il faut vous rapprocher ». Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade, c'était à cause de cette distance que j'arrivais à tenir. « Imagine toi à la cour de Vienne à la fin du 18ème siècle, et imagine que Bella est une jeune demoiselle que tu cherches à courtiser à tout prix. La danse est le seul moyen pour toi de pouvoir la toucher physiquement et je doute que tu aies envie de garder cette distance entre vous ! La valse, et la danse en général, c'est tout ça tu vois, c'est ce contact rapproché entre deux personnes, il faut y mettre un peu plus de passion ! » débita Lizzie avec exaltation en faisant de grands gestes.

_Oui Lizzie, je comprends et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai énormément de difficultés. Donne-moi Alice ou Kate et je te les fais tourner à en vomir._

Je me forçai à me concentrer sur les pas et à imaginer ma sœur à la place de Bella, puis je resserrai ma prise autour de son dos pour me rapprocher. Lizzie relança la musique et Bella me suivit avec aisance. A la fin de l'heure, j'étais satisfait de moi-même, mon corps ne m'avait pas trahi et les progrès étaient là.

« C'était très bien ! Edward, je suis impressionnée, tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais dansé auparavant ? » demanda Lizzie.

« Euh non, je vous assure » répondis-je avec gêne.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'apprendre à danser aussi vite. En même temps, Bella est une très bonne danseuse aussi. Bien, je crois qu'on va pouvoir passer au rock la prochaine fois »

Je sentis un poids énorme s'enlever de mes épaules, avec le rock, on était pas obligé de rester collés l'un à l'autre pendant une heure et demi…

Le jour suivant, je me levai de bonne humeur, la nuit avait été calme et reposante car Bella et moi avions retrouvé nos chambres respectives. Cependant, Bella semblait toujours fatiguée, et le soir, en rentrant de sa séance de radiothérapie, elle s'endormit sur le canapé.

Le lendemain soir, j'étais entrain de regarder l'orage sévir à travers la baie vitrée du salon quand mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche. C'était Bella.

« Oui Bella ? »

_« Edward…j'ai besoin de toi »_ dit-elle avec panique avec des trémolos dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » m'enquis-je en me retournant.

_« Je…je suis en panne…j'ai froid, j'en peux plus Edward… »_ dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

« Où es-tu ?! » paniquai-je. Je l'entendis renifler puis elle m'informa qu'elle était sur un parking près de Seward Park. « J'arrive Bella »

_« Merci Edward »_ dit-elle en craquant à nouveau.

Ni une, ni deux, j'attrapai mes clés et sortis sous la pluie la pluie glaciale. Après avoir brulés quelques feux rouges et dépassé toutes les limites de vitesse, j'aperçus la vieille camionnette rouge de Bella, le capot ouvert. Je savais que ce tacot allait lâcher un jour. Je garai la voiture et sortis précipitamment. Bella était recroquevillée sur son siège, ses cheveux mouillés encore plaqués sur son visage, tremblante. Je frappai à la fenêtre pour lui signaler ma présence avant d'ouvrir la portière. Elle sursauta puis se jeta à mon cou.

« Oh merci Edward ! »

« Shh, je suis là Bella, tout va bien » la rassurai-je en caressant ses cheveux. Elle craqua à nouveau et pleura contre mon épaule. Elle semblait épuisée.

« Je suis désolée, c'est juste que…que…j'étais incapable de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire…je…d'habitude je sais gérer ces situations…mais là, j'étais perdue, il n'y avait personne…je…je suis si fatiguée Edward… »

« Bella écoute moi. » dis-je en prenant ses joues entre mes mains. « Ce n'est pas grave, on va tranquillement rentrer à la maison. On va laisser ta voiture ici, on s'en occupera plus tard. D'accord ? »

Elle renifla plusieurs fois en me regardant puis hocha la tête, elle était complètement à bout de nerfs. Etant donné qu'elle était encore toute tremblante, je la pris dans mes bras et allai vite la déposer dans ma voiture. Puis, j'attrapai ma veste qui était restée à l'intérieur et la passai autour de ses épaules avant de mettre un peu de chauffage.

En arrivant à la maison, je lui dis d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se réchauffer.

« Merci encore Edward » dit-elle en venant s'installer près de moi sur le canapé.

« C'est normal Bella, ne me remercie pas »

Comme l'autre soir, Bella s'endormit avec la tête sur mes genoux, mais au bout de quelques minutes elle commença à s'agiter.

« Il fait chaud… » dit-elle dans son sommeil en tirant sur son col.

En regardant bien, je vis qu'elle transpirait légèrement et mis ma main sur son front. Elle était brulante. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Après réflexion, je la pris dans mes bras une fois de plus et la couchai dans son lit, puis je partis dans la salle de bain prendre le thermomètre avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Je ne m'étais encore jamais servi de ce machin et pris quelques instants pour comprendre son fonctionnement avant de le porter à son oreille. 39,2°C. Je commençai à paniquer et le seul qui pouvait me rassurer était Eleazar, aussi malgré l'heure tardive, je décidai de l'appeler.

« Bonsoir Eleazar, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je suis inquiet. Bella a de la fièvre, et je me demandais si…enfin si… » bredouillai-je sous la panique.

_« Edward, du calme. Elle a beaucoup de fièvre ? »_ me répondit-il.

« 39,2… elle a du prendre froid tout à l'heure, elle était en panne et je pense qu'elle est restée pas mal de temps sous la pluie… »

_« Sûrement, et puis la fatigue aussi. Même si son traitement est léger cet effet secondaire peut être observé, surtout qu'elle semblait stressée ces derniers jours…Bon Edward, as-tu du paracétamol chez toi ? »_

« Oui » répondis-je.

_« Donne-le-lui pour faire baisser la fièvre. Si ce n'est que ça, ça ne sert à rien de s'alarmer. Si ça s'aggrave, appelle un médecin pour qu'il l'ausculte. »_ expliqua-t-il.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants puis je rejoignis Bella en apportant un verre d'eau et des cachets.

« Bella » l'appelai-je doucement en caressant sa main. Elle s'agita un peu puis ses paupières s'ouvrirent légèrement. « Tiens prends ça et bois un peu d'eau » chuchotai-je en l'aidant à prendre le médicament. Elle me regarda puis se rendormit.

Je sortis de sa chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte et m'installai dans le canapé pour rester à proximité d'elle.

« Edward ! » cria-t-elle dans la nuit ce qui me réveilla immédiatement. Je précipitai dans sa chambre et vis son lit complètement défait tant elle avait chaud.

« Je suis là Bella » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

« Edward… » murmura-t-elle en gardant difficilement les yeux ouverts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je veux pas rester seule…reste avec moi… »

Je restai la fixer devant sa requête. Jasper devait faire ça d'habitude, c'était à moi de prendre soin d'elle maintenant car il n'était pas là.

« D'accord Bella. Je reste là. » répondis-je en m'allongeant à coté d'elle.

Pendant toute la nuit, je somnolai entre les fréquents délires de Bella, la fièvre la faisait cauchemarder et le nom des ses parents et celui de Jasper revenait souvent. Le lendemain, j'appelai Kate pour lui dire d'annuler mes rendez-vous, je n'allais pas laisser Bella toute seule ici alors qu'elle avait encore de la fièvre.

Bella resta dormir toute la journée et j'allais de temps en temps lui prendre sa température et lui donner un peu de paracétamol quand c'était nécessaire. En milieu de soirée, Bella se réveilla alors que j'étais entrain de travailler sur mon ordi à coté d'elle.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demandai-je.

« Oui…merci Edward… » répondit-elle avec gêne. « Pour tout… ». Je lui souris.

« C'est à ça que servent les amis…Jasper en aurait fait autant. » dis-je doucement en détournant mon regard sur l'écran de mon ordinateur pour ne pas la regarder.

« Sans doute… »

« Tu as faim ? » demandai-je pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

« Hum je ne sais pas trop… » réfléchit-elle.

« Un peu de bouillon ? » proposai-je. Elle tourna la tête et me regarda avec des yeux étonnés. « Oui il y en a, je ne sais pas s'il sera aussi bon que celui de ma mère, mais ça ressemble à du bouillon » dis-je en riant en repensant au cours que ma mère m'avait donné au téléphone ce matin.

« Tu m'épates ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« J'apprends à être imprévisible… » répondis-je avec un sourire en coin en repensant à la fois où elle m'avait dit que j'étais 'si prévisible'.

« Oh mais ça fait déjà quelques temps que tu me surprends… » répliqua-t-elle en chuchotant alors qu'elle se levait doucement.

La fièvre de Bella avait bien baissé ce soir là, elle se remettait de son coup de froid et les heures de sommeil lui avaient fait du bien. Le lendemain, Bella resta lovée dans le canapé à regarder la télévision. L'après-midi, mon père et ma mère passèrent prendre de ses nouvelles et Esmé en profita pour m'aider à préparer le diner. Même si Bella m'avait appris quelques trucs en cuisine, je n'étais pas encore lâché.

Le soir, boulet n°1 et boulet n°2, alias Emmett et Alice, arrivèrent en compagnie de leurs moitiés. Je ne m'étais même pas donné la peine d'aller leur ouvrir la porte, je savais qu'ils se la donneraient et j'étais très bien dans le sofa avec la tête de Bella sur mes genoux. Cette nouvelle habitude qu'elle avait prise n'était pas pour me déplaire…

« Ben alors ? On est malade ? » dit Emmett à Bella comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant avec taquinerie.

« Ta gueule Emmett… » maugréa Bella sans bouger de mes genoux. « Tu me caches la télé, bouge »

« Bien sûr comme si t'allais me faire croire que tu regardais la télé dans cette position avant qu'on arrive… »

« T'as raison, tu viens de nous déranger dans un moment très intime… » répliqua Bella avec une voix monotone. Visiblement, Bella était tout aussi enchantée que moi de les voir.

« Ça va mieux Bee ? » demanda Jasper en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

« Oui Jazz, ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward s'est très bien occupé de moi ». Les yeux de Jasper se posèrent sur moi et il acquiesça avec un sourire poli.

« Bon, Kate et Garrett n'ont pas pu venir mais on va quand même mettre au point le voyage du weekend prochain. »

« Euh pardon ? Un voyage ? » demandai-je.

« Oui on va passer le weekend à Las Vegas pour enterrer nos vie de célibataires ! » dit Emmett.

« Je voulais pas aller si loin, mais Em ne voulait pas en démordre » dit Rosalie.

« Attends, s'il y a un lieu pour faire ce genre de chose aux USA, c'est bien Las Vegas ! Alors je ne veux pas louper ça ! »

« C'est une blague, c'est ça ? » dit Bella en se relevant.

« Non, il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler dans la voiture » déclara Jasper.

« Mais c'est pas la porte à coté ! » s'exclama Bella.

« C'est bien pour ça qu'on y va le weekend. »

« De toute façon vous n'aviez rien de prévu le 22, non ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Euh non- » commençai-je.

« Ben, voilà ! C'est décidé, on va tous là-bas le weekend prochain ! » s'écria Alice avec enthousiasme.

« Ah j'oubliais, Emmett et moi prenons tous les frais en charge, vous avez juste à nous suivre, c'est tout ! » dit Rosalie.

Bella tourna la tête vers moi et haussa les sourcils pour montrer son étonnement.

« Ok, vas pour Las Vegas » dis-je en faisant un signe de la main.

« Yes ! Ça va être cool ! On va se marrer ! » s'exclama Emmett en tapant dans ses mains.

On ne parla que de ça pendant toute la soirée, ce qu'on pouvait faire là-bas pour s'amuser, les hôtels les plus excentriques, les anecdotes liées à cette ville, etc. A la fin, j'étais aussi excité qu'eux à la perspective de ce weekend, même si une seule chose m'inquiétait. Qui disait enterrement de vie de garçon, disait alcool à flot et donc comportement irresponsable. J'espérais juste que je n'allais pas faire de conneries et foutre en l'air le travail que Bella et moi faisions depuis des mois…

Le rendez-vous fut pris et le samedi matin suivant, nous nous retrouvions tous chez Emmett et Rosalie puisqu'ils se trouvaient le plus près de l'aéroport.

« Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Il est 9h15, il faut qu'on se dépêche, l'avion décolle à 10h35 ! » dit Rosalie.

Après s'être assurés qu'on n'oubliait rien, nous partîmes tous en direction de l'aéroport.

« Ça va ? » demandai-je à Bella discrètement alors que nous étions dans l'avion. Elle allait beaucoup mieux mais semblait soucieuse depuis quelques jours.

« Oui…mais je te cacherais pas que je suis un peu inquiète pour ce soir, j'ai peur de nous trahir… » chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui moi aussi… » soupirai-je. « On verra bien »

Deux heures et demie plus tard nous arrivâmes à Las Vegas, je savais qu'il y faisait plus chaud qu'à Seattle mais je ne m'attendais à ce que le soleil pique la peau à ce point, il devait faire facilement plus de 35°C. Après avoir récupéré nos bagages, des taxis nous amenèrent au MGM Grand hotel, l'un des plus grands hôtels du monde.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas foutus de nos gueules… » dis-je à Rosalie et Emmett qui se trouvaient dans le même taxi que nous.

« On ne se marie qu'une fois, enfin j'espère… » rit Rosalie.

Ils avaient réservé quatre chambres l'une à coté de l'autre et Emmett avait bien fait savoir qu'il les voulait pas trop loin d'un ascenseur, l'hôtel était déjà immense, ce n'était pas la peine de se taper en plus un marathon pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre selon lui. Bella et moi pénétrâmes dans notre chambre, elle était simple mais très agréable et une grande baie vitrée donnait une vue impressionnante sur la ville. Après s'être changés dans une tenue plus légère, nous rejoignîmes les autres pour aller déjeuner.

Dans l'après-midi, les gars et moi avions décidé de faire un tour au casino, mais après avoir dépensé tout notre argent, nous partîmes rejoindre les filles qui étaient restées au bord de la piscine, ou devrai-je dire, du parc aquatique.

« Wow…et dire qu'elles sont avec nous… » dit Emmett en voyant les filles installées sur des transats alors que nous approchions.

_Oui Em, sauf que la brunette aux longs cheveux et avec ce corps magnifique n'est pas avec moi…_

« Tiens, tiens, tiens…regardez qui voilà… » dit Alice en baissant ses lunettes.

« Je prends le grand brun » dit Rosalie.

« Et moi le beau blond » dit Alice en riant.

« Alors t'as fait fortune ? » me demanda Bella alors que je m'asseyais sur le bout de son transat.

« Euh, tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est d'apprendre que mon compte s'est allégé d'une centaine de dollars… » dis-je en riant.

« Tiens au fait je t'avais pris ta casquette, t'as intérêt à la mettre si tu veux éviter une insolation » dit-elle en se penchant sur son sac.

« Merci » répondis-je avec gêne en attrapant la casquette car je sentais les regards des garçons sur moi.

« Eh te moque pas toi ! » s'écria Rosalie en donnant une tape derrière la tête d'Emmett. « Je t'en ai pris une aussi ! Et que je ne te vois pas l'enlever ! »

Finalement, nous installâmes des transats à coté d'elle et restâmes toute l'après-midi à profiter du soleil, des cocktails et de la piscine.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut être qu'on aille se préparer maintenant, non ? » dit Alice alors que le soleil commençait à décliner.

« T'as raison » dit Kate.

« Ok on se rejoint devant la réception… disons à 19 heures ? » proposa Rosalie en regardant sa montre.

« C'est parti ! » s'écria Emmett en se levant.

Nous ramassâmes nos affaires et retrouvâmes nos chambres respectives. Tandis que Bella téléphonait à Jacob, je profitai de la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche et m'habiller, puis, je m'allongeai sur le lit pour regarder la télé le temps que Bella se prépare à son tour.

« Nul…nul…nul…carrément nul…à chier…nul… » murmurai-je pour moi-même en faisant défiler toutes les chaines, à part quelques reportages je n'avais rien trouvé à me plaire. « Pff, c'est nul…pourri…nul…nul…canon ! » finis-je en m'exclamant en voyant Bella sortir de la salle de bain.

« C'est pas 'trop' ? » demanda Bella en se contorsionnant devant le miroir.

« Tu vas…tu vas vraiment sortir comme ça ? » demandai-je en sautant du lit pour la regarder. « Tu vas réellement mettre ce haut et cette…cette mini-jupe ? » balbutiai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. C'était un appel à la décadence ! Le but des enterrements de vies de jeunes filles était de s'envoyer en l'air avec le plus de mecs en une soirée ou quoi ?

« Ici toutes les filles s'habillent comme ça, Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas se faire agresser ! »

« Nan mais être entourées de mecs lourds qui vont feront des avances, oui ! » dis-je entre mes dents.

« On risque de bien rigoler ! » dit-elle en riant. Elle s'arrêta de rire en voyant que je ne partageais pas son enthousiasme et s'approcha de moi en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. « Ecoute Edward, attends-toi à ce que des nanas viennent aussi vous harceler, il ne faut pas que tu te braques, il vaut mieux en rire. » expliqua-t-elle. Elle croyait que je lui avais dit ça à cause de mes a priori, il y avait de ça aussi, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Savoir que des gros lourds allaient tourner autour d'elle, ça me…ça m'énervait.

« Je vais faire mon possible pour endurer ça » répondis-je avec un petit sourire pour la rassurer mais aussi pour me motiver.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête. Je hochai la tête et nous prîmes chacun notre carte magnétique, Dieu seul savait à quelle heure nous allions rentrer et comment…

Une fois dans le hall, après avoir vérifié que tout le monde avait bien la clé de sa chambre et son téléphone portable, les filles partirent de leur coté et nous du notre.

« Bella a de ces jambes… » dit Garrett et regardant Bella s'éloigner.

« Ouai… » soupirai-je.

« Bon allez ! Place aux réjouissances ! » s'écria Emmett.

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? » demanda Jasper.

« Une boite de striptease ! » répondit-il.

« Em il est 19 heures… » dis-je.

« Ça, ça m'est bien égal, j'ai réussi à négocier durement avec Rose le droit d'aller voir des filles nues, alors je ne compte pas passer à coté ! » dit-il en croisant ses bras.

« C'est toi le roi de la soirée, on te suit » dit Garrett.

J'étais loin d'être enthousiaste à cette perspective et je l'étais encore moins quand nous entrâmes dans un club feutré aux lumières tamisées. A mon grand étonnement, il y avait déjà du monde et des filles se déhanchaient autour d'une barre sur de la musique langoureuse.

« Relax Ed ! Faut se détendre vieux ! » cria Emmett pour couvrir le bruit de la musique en me tapant dans le dos.

Nous nous installâmes dans un coin fait de banquettes en velours puis Garrett commanda la première tournée de téquila.

« A ta vie de célibataire Em ! » dit ce dernier en levant son verre.

Nous bûmes le petit verre d'une traite puis ils commencèrent à faire des commentaires sur les filles dénudées qui déambulaient dans le club.

« Regarder celle-là là-bas avec ses jolies petites fesses… » commenta Emmett.

Je me sentais vraiment mal pour ces filles, comment pouvaient-elles accepter de faire ça ? Se mouvoir de façon si sulfureuse et supporter le regard presque pervers de tous ces hommes…

« Edward, fais-moi une faveur s'il te plait » dit Emmett.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Arrête de tirer cette gueule le jour de mon enterrement de vie de garçon, ok ? Si ça peut te rassurer, on ne va pas sauter sur ces filles, on est là pour s'amuser et glisser quelques billets dans ces jolis petits strings. Je suis sûr et certain qu'elles aiment ça. D'accord ? »

« Je vais faire un effort, mais il me faut un autre verre » répondis-je.

« Bon réflexe frangin ! »

Nous commandâmes une bouteille de téquila et on nous apporta du sel et des quarts de citrons verts. Au bout d'un certain laps de temps, la téquila coula dans mes veines et je commençai à sourire niaisement. J'avais cette étrange impression que dès que je tournais la tête toute la pièce tournait aussi, la téquila avait bien rempli sa mission car les filles qui dansaient devant nous me semblaient un peu plus intéressantes.

« Alors Em, t'as fini de mettre en pratique ton fameux livre ? » demanda Garrett en reposant brutalement son verre sur la table.

« On fait une deuxième relecture pour bien comprendre toutes les subtilités si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » répondit celui-ci en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils. « Au fait Ed, c'est vrai que Bella aime bien le bondage ? Elle a déjà essayé avec toi ? »

Je faillis recracher mon verre en entendant ses paroles.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! » m'étonnai-je en essuyant ma bouche du revers de ma main.

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit le jour de ton anniversaire à la plage…Putain vieux, t'as un de ces bol ! J'arrive pas à convaincre Rose, peut être qu'elle devrait en parler à Bella- »

« Attends, attends… » dis-je en secouant mes mains devant moi. « C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ce jour là ? ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en entendant ça.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est pas vrai ?! J'arrête pas de fantasmer là-dessus depuis qu'elle a dit ça ! »

« Ah mais je ne dis rien du tout moi ! » continuai-je en riant. Bella s'était bien foutue de sa gueule, à moins que…non…Bella n'avait pas ce genre de pratiques, si ?

Un peu trop embrumé pour réfléchir à cela, je décidai de laisser ça de coté pour le moment. Une fille passa à coté de nous et Emmett lui fit signe d'approcher. Il chuchota quelque chose à son oreille et lui donna quelques billets. Intrigué, je restai regarder la fille qui s'approcha de moi avec une allure féline.

« Oh, non, non, non ! » paniquai-je en la voyant s'assoir sur mes genoux. « Je suis marié madame ! » dis-je en montrant mon alliance.

« Edward ! C'est bon, elle va pas te violer ! » rit Garrett en se tenant les côtes.

« Bella serait pas d'accord ! » dis-je en pensant au premier mensonge qui me passait par la tête.

« On va bien s'amuser mon chou » dit la fille en mettant sa poitrine siliconée devant mes yeux.

« Bella n'est pas là Edward ! Et elle doit passer du bon temps aussi ! » dit Jasper en riant à son tour. Ils étaient tous explosés de rire à me voir cramponner la banquette.

« C'est ça, foutez-vous de ma gueule ! » dis-je avec énervement.

« Shh…relax, apprécie le spectacle » dit la fille en se déhanchant sur moi.

Je levai les yeux vers son visage mais je vis celui de Bella à la place. Oh non… je voulais bien avoir des hallucinations mais pas ça ! Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai en essayant de répertorier tous les états américains par ordre alphabétique, et les vapeurs d'alcool ne me facilitaient pas la tâche.

« Eh bien mon chou, ta femme est sacrément chanceuse d'avoir un mari si mignon et si amoureux d'elle » dit la fille en passant sa main sur sa joue une fois qu'elle eut fini sa lap dance.

Atterré par ce qu'elle venait de dire, je restai la regarder s'éloigner. Comment ça 'si amoureux d'elle' ? Je reconnaissais que Bella m'attirait car c'était une belle femme et agréable mais delà à être amoureux d'elle… C'était vrai que je l'appréciais énormément, qu'elle me rendait heureux et que je redoutais le jour où elle allait partir, mais ce n'était pas possible que je l'aime…

Oh merde, j'étais amoureux de Bella…merde, merde, merde !

« Ça va vieux ? » s'inquiéta Emmett.

« Hein ?! » dis-je en le regardant.

« T'as l'air secoué, en même temps je peux comprendre que sa paire de nichons peut te faire cet effet »

« Tu parles de qui ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Houlà…tiens, bois ça ! » dit-il en me tendant un verre que je bus cul sec.

« J'en veux bien un autre » dis-je.

« A ton service ». Je pris l'autre verre qu'Emmett me tendit et le bus d'une traite également.

On disait que l'alcool aidait à oublier et j'en avais besoin pour oublier ce à quoi je venais de penser.

_Je n'aime pas Bella, c'est une amie. Je n'aime pas Bella, c'est une amie. Je n'aime pas Bella c'est une amie…_

« Eh, vous savez ce que je voudrais faire maintenant ? » dit Emmett avec une voix qui trahissait son état d'ébriété.

« On t'écoute mon grand » dit Garrett avant de finir son verre.

« Je veux voir Céline Dion…ah ouai ce serait cool ça, voir Céline Dion… » répondit-il.

« Allons-y » dis-je en me levant en manquant de perdre mon équilibre précaire.

« C'est où ? » demanda Jasper en se tenant à moi pour se lever.

« J'en sais rien, on va bien trouver… » dit Emmett.

En titubant dangereusement, nous sortîmes du club et marchâmes sur le Las Vegas Boulevard, enfin d'après ce qu'on nous avait dit.

« Excusez-moi monsieur…euh pardon madame, » dit Emmett en accostant une personne dans la rue. « Elle est où Céline Dion ? ». La dame le regarda avec dégout et s'éloigna ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Roh, mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Personne ne veut nous dire où elle est ? »

« Emmett ! Regarde, elle est là ! » dit Jasper en désignant une enseigne lumineuse. « Il y a écrit… 'Venez voir le spectacle de Céline Dian'… »

« Mais euh ! C'est pas _Dian_ son nom, c'est _Dion_ ! » s'écria Emmett.

« Ben p'tet qu'ils veulent le prononcer à la québécoise** ! » dis-je.

« On va voir ça… » dit Emmett en entrant dans l'établissement.

L'ambiance n'était pas beaucoup différente du club précédent, il ne me semblait pas que Céline Dion officiait dans un cabaret, mais bon… On trouva des chaises libres et commandâmes quelques boissons pour étancher notre soif.

« Hello tout le monde ! Je vois que vous êtes venus nombreux ce soir » dit une voix masculine efféminée au micro. « Bonsoir mes chéris, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir à écouter ? » dit la personne en venant près de nous. La lumière du spot la suivit et nous découvrîmes que Céline Dian était en réalité un travesti. En voyant la tête déconfite d'Emmett nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire et Jasper tomba même de sa chaise dans son élan.

« Euh j'ai pas de préférences ma-madame » bredouilla Emmett.

« Hum…t'as pas de préférences, hein ? » dit d'une voix grave le travesti en attrapant le menton d'Emmett avec ses fausses griffes manucurées, affichant un sourire coquin.

« Je vais me marier dans deux semaines… » dit-il d'une toute petite voix aigue nous faisant repartir tous dans un fou rire. Le travesti sourit franchement et tapota la joue d'Emmett avant de monter sur la petite scène.

« Em tu me déçois ! » dit Jasper en le pointant du doigt.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je croyais que t'étais le genre de mec à draguer et choper n'importe qui…je me suis trompé… » dit Jasper avec provocation.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis pas capable de draguer un travelo ? » dit Emmett en pointant son pouce vers lui. « Attends ». Emmett tituba vers le bar où quelques travestis discutaient. Nous restâmes le regarder baratiner et nous nous esclaffâmes quand un des travestis lui paya une bière avant de le laisser tout seul.

« Ils ont dit que je leur faisais pitié… » bouda Emmett en revenant.

« Em, à l'heure actuelle, tu fais pitié… » dis-je en riant niaisement.

« Parce que tu ne fais pas pitié toi p'tet ! »

Après avoir écouté et chanté n'importe comment les chansons que le travesti chantait, on nous éjecta gentiment du club car 'nous bousillions le spectacle' soit disant. Nous étions entrain d'errer en zigzaguant sur l'immense trottoir quand un groupe de japonais attira notre attention. Essayant de faire bonne figure, nous leur proposâmes de les prendre en photo, mais Garrett trouva qu'il était plus marrant de prendre en photo n'importe quoi.

« T'as vu leurs têtes ? » s'esclaffa ce dernier.

« En tout cas les insultes en japonais diffèrent pas tellement de leur langage quotidien…limite s'ils vont pas s'incliner en te traitant de connard ! » dis-je en riant.

« Merde, il où Jazz ? » demanda Emmett.

Nous tournâmes sur nous-mêmes pour le chercher des yeux mais ce fut une mauvaise idée car je perdis l'équilibre et entrainai Garrett dans ma chute.

« Jasper ! » appela Emmett.

« Eh ! Je suis là ! »

Nous trouvâmes Jasper dans un petit bassin avec quinze centimètre d'eau. Il tentait vainement de faire la brasse.

« Venez, l'eau est bonne ! » dit-il en se tournant pour faire la planche.

« T'es con, t'es trempé maintenant ! » dit Garrett.

« Il faut qu'on te trouve d'autres vêtements… » dis-je.

Nous réussîmes tant bien que mal à sortir Jasper du bassin, puis nous nous mîmes en quête de quelque chose à lui mettre.

« Ils doivent bien avoir un truc de potable, ici… » dit Emmett en entrant dans une boutique de farces et attrapes.

Quand nous ressortîmes de la boutique, Jasper était habillé en Superman et Emmett en Spiderman, ce dernier avait été jaloux du costume du premier. Quant à Garrett et moi, il nous restait encore une once de raison et nous pûmes éviter le ridicule.

« Je me sens pas bien… » dit Jasper en mettant la main sur son ventre.

« On va boire un coup, ça va passer ! » dit Emmett.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un bar, mais de cow-boys cette fois.

« Je peux avoir une paille s'il vous plait ? » demanda Emmett au barman. « Je peux pas boire à travers mon masque »

« Enlève-le bouffon ! » dis-je.

« Et dévoiler mon identité secrète ? T'es con toi ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Eh Superman t'endors pas sur la table » dit Garrett en tirant les cheveux de Jasper en arrière pour qu'il se relève.

« Je vais vomir… » dit celui-ci d'une voix pâteuse. Garrett le relâcha et la tête de Jasper retomba sur la table. « Je veux Alice… »

« Elle est pas là » dis-je avant de finir mon verre de 'je-sais-pas-quoi'.

« Je veux Alice quand même… »

« Elle est pas là » répétai-je.

« Je la veux… »

« Pas là… »

Inlassablement je répétai à Jasper qu'Alice n'était pas là, mais il continuait de la demander. Finalement, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'hôtel car nous ne savions pas combien de temps cela allait nous prendre. Garrett et moi passâmes chacun un bras de Jasper sur nos épaules puis nous quittâmes les cow-boys en renversant plus d'une chaises sur notre passage.

« Emmett… » l'appelai-je en voyant qu'il ne suivait pas. « Pardon, Spiderman, t'arrives ?! »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça… »

Garrett et moi stoppâmes et nous retournâmes pour trouver SpiderEmmett en admiration devant une boutique de tatouages.

« Non Em »

« Allez Ed ! Un petit ! Un souvenir de cette soirée ! »

« Non »

« Ah ouai…un tatouage, j'en veux un…et je veux Alice aussi » dit Jasper.

Emmett entra dans la boutique et nous dûmes le suivre à l'intérieur. Une heure plus tard, nous ressortîmes tous en tenant la partie douloureuse de notre corps. Après plusieurs minutes à tergiverser pour savoir par où il fallait rentrer, l'un d'entre nous eut la bonne idée d'appeler un taxi.

Arrivés devant l'hôtel, Jasper se laissa tomber de voiture tel un vulgaire paquet et Emmett trébucha sur lui, Garrett crut que c'était un jeu et se laissa tomber sur eux.

« Les gars…venez faut pas rester là… » dis-je en tirant sans force sur le bras de quelqu'un. Garrett et Emmett réussirent à se lever mais Jasper restait étalé comme une crêpe. Je me trainai vers un groom et piquai son chariot porte-bagage doré.

« Monsieur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » me dit-il.

« Nan mais vous avez vu sa gueule ? Vous voulez qu'un client tombe sur lui et fasse un procès qui vous fera renvoyer illico pour votre inaptitude ? » dis-je en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux. « Bien. » dis-je puisqu'il ne protesta pas. Sans savoir comment, je réussi à amener le porte bagage près de Jasper et Garrett m'aida à le poser dessus, puis nous le fîmes rouler jusque dans le hall non sans heurts sur sa tête.

On venait de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol carrelé de l'hôtel quand j'entendis des gloussements au loin derrière nous.

« Oh merde…regardez ça… » dis-je avec une voix pâteuse.

De superbes filles déguisées en Playmates déambulaient dans le hall en riant aux éclats. Leurs costumes serrés affinaient leurs tailles et bombaient leurs poitrines, sans compter les bas résilles et les escarpins qui allongeaient leurs jambes.

« Mais…c'est Rosie ! Rosiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! » cria Emmett. Je fronçai les yeux et essayai de stabiliser l'image devant moi.

« Bella ? » murmurai-je pour moi-même. « Bella ! » dis-je plus fort en me mettant debout.

« YOU HOUUU ! » cria Alice en faisant de grands gestes alors qu'elles se trouvaient à moins de vingt mètres de nous.

« Mon amour ! » s'écria Jasper en émergeant.

« Je croyais que t'étais malade ? » dis-je en le regardant.

« Ça va mieux quand je vois l'amour de ma vie… » dit-il en regardant amoureusement ma sœur.

Bella arriva près de moi et attrapa mes cheveux pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes avant de me relâcher presque aussitôt.

« Ça, c'est mon mari ! MON MARI, A MOI ! ALORS MESDAMES, PASSEZ VOT' CHEMIN ! » cria-t-elle aux pasants en me désignant.

« Jazz ! Si on allait se marier nous aussi ? Dis oui ! Dis oui ! »

« Ça va de soi ma chérie, Superman ferait n'importe quoi pour sa Loïs ! » répondit Jasper à Alice. Avec difficultés, ils réussirent à se mettre debout et partirent en direction de la sortie, et voir Jasper en Superman et Alice en Playmate avec son pompon sur ses fesses me fit éclater de rire.

« Emmett… oh Emmett ! Je veux être ta Mary Jane ! Tu es si sexy en Spiderman ! » dit Rosalie en l'embrassant avec frénésie.

« On va prendre un dernier verre dans notre chambre ? » demandai-je à Bella en passant mon bras autour de sa taille

« Mmm… Je vous suis où vous voulez monsieur mon mari… » dit Bella d'une voix suave en passant sa main sur son torse avant de glousser. Nous tenant l'un l'autre, nous nous aidâmes mutuellement pour atteindre un ascenseur.

« J'en ai vu des filles ce soir, et aussi des hommes qui se prenaient pour des filles, mais aucunes n'étaient aussi jolies que toi…ou portaient un pompon sur les fesses » dis-je en pressant le pompon blanc.

« Edward ! » répliqua-t-elle, faussement outrée en me donnant une tape.

Je ris à mon propre geste, l'alcool me faisait faire vraiment des choses que je ne m'aurais jamais cru capable.

« Oh non… j'arrive pas à attraper ma clé… » bouda Bella en fourrant sa main dans son décolleté.

« Ne…ne me dis pas que tu la mises dans ton soutien-gorge ?! » paniquai-je.

« Non, j'ai pas de soutien-gorge, ce costume est tellement serré qu'il fait office de Wonderbra…ah ça y est ! » dit-elle. « Allez viens Edward » dit-elle en me prenant la main en voyant que j'étais paralysé sur place.

Nous réussîmes à aller jusqu'au milieu de la chambre en s'appuyant sur les meubles et je me laissai tomber dans le canapé qui se trouvait près du lit.

« Bella… » gémis-je alors qu'elle s'affairait près du mini-bar.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux faire quelque chose pour que la pièce arrête de tourner autour de moi ? Ça me rend malade… »

« Tiens bois ça » dit-elle en tendant une bouteille de champagne.

« Elle est vide ta bouteille, y'a rien qui sort » dis-je en la secouant au-dessus de ma bouche.

« Pfff mais non nigaud ! » gloussa-t-elle. « Tu l'as pas débouché ! »

« Ahh… » dis-je. Je penchai la bouteille et il ne fallu pas beaucoup de force pour que le bouchon saute en déversant sa mousse sur moi. « Oh mon t-shirt est toute mouillé maintenant… ». Après avoir passé ma main sur mon vêtement, je bus une grande gorgée de champagne et passai la bouteille à Bella qui s'était hissé sur le canapé à coté de moi.

« Dis Ed… »

« Hum ? »

« Tu crois que les autres vont s'envoyer en l'air ? »

« Ouai et ça me déprime… »

Nous bûmes chacun à notre tour des gorgées de champagne pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que Bella se traine vers le lit et s'y installe. Je continuai de vider un peu la bouteille en regardant Bella s'étirer tel un chat sur le matelas.

« Tu sais quoi ? ». Bella se mit sur le ventre et me regarda avec un sourire coquin.

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une chose qu'on a pas simulé pour faire gober notre supercherie… ». Elle se retourna sur le dos. « Hum…Edward… » commença-t-elle à dire en passant sa main sur son cou.

« Tu fais quoi là ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Oh oui…hum… » continua-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux.

« Bella… » grondai-je.

« Je simule Edward…je vais leur faire croire que tu me donnes le meilleur orgasme de vie… »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle était sérieuse là ? Elle allait me faire un remake de 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally ?', je n'allais pas pouvoir endurer ça !

« Oui Edward ! Ici oui…encore…hum… ». Non seulement elle le faisait mais en plus elle se tortillait sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que je te fais pour que ce soit si bon ? » demandai-je en venant m'assoir sur le lit.

« Disons que tes doigts savent où aller et quoi faire… » dit-elle dans un murmure sans ouvrir ses yeux. « Ne t'arrête pas…Oh oui !...comme ça… ». Elle finit par se mettre à genoux et agrippa ses cheveux. « Edward…Edward ! » cria-t-elle en sautant sur le lit.

« Bella, arrête car je vais pas pouvoir simuler moi… » dis-je en pointant mon entrejambe.

« Ah bon ? » dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

La fille qui hantait mes rêves depuis des mois était habillée en Playmate et simulait un orgasme, évidemment que ça ne me laissait pas indifférent ! Elle sourit en coin avant de reprendre son souffle.

« Oh mon Dieu Edward ! Oui ! Oh oui ! EdwARRRD ! » cria-t-elle à pleins poumons.

« Et merde… » chuchotai-je en plaquant ma main sur mes yeux. Bella soupira de plaisir et gloussa en me voyant.

« Ton fidèle soldat est au garde-à-vous ? » dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il a pas été sur le champ de bataille et il n'a pas compris que c'était un exercice… » ris-je en dégageant ma main pour regarder Bella qui s'approchait de moi.

« Et moi, ça fait longtemps que Bellaland n'a pas été envahi… » dit-elle en gloussant à nouveau.

« Combien ? » demandai-je en gloussant à mon tour. Il n'y avait que sous le coup de l'alcool que je gloussais, heureusement.

« Presque un an et demi. Et toi ? »

« Sensiblement pareil. James ? ». Elle acquiesça.

« Tanya ? ». J'acquiesçai à mon tour. Je chassai rapidement l'image de cette connasse pour rassembler le peu de concentration que j'avais sur Bella.

Nous restâmes nous fixer pendant quelques secondes en riant niaisement, puis soudainement, nos lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec urgence. Ses mains vinrent agripper mes cheveux et les miennes sa mâchoire pour intensifier notre baiser sauvage. L'alcool avait envahi mon système nerveux, il m'était totalement impossible de raisonner et mon corps était libre de s'exprimer.

Je la voulais, ici et maintenant, au diable les conséquences !

Nos langues se livraient bataille à présent pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre et nos mains tenaient avec plus de fermeté leurs positions. Maintenant que j'y avais gouté, je voulais explorer d'autres parties de son corps et quittai ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou.

« Edward… » soupira-t-elle. « On ne peut pas faire ça… » dit-elle en me collant davantage à elle en caressant mon crane.

« T'as raison…ça fait si longtemps… que je me demande si je sais le faire encore… » chuchotai-je entre mes baisers sur sa clavicule.

« Ok…mais entre amis alors… » souffla-t-elle avant d'attraper mes joues pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Le mot 'ami' fit ressurgir en moi de vieilles inquiétudes.

« Ce qui veut dire… ? » murmurai-je entre ses lèvres.

« On est deux…amis…qui crèvent d'envie…de s'envoyer en l'air…disons qu'on se rend service… » soupira-t-elle entre nos baisers. Je réfléchis moins d'une fraction de seconde car mon cerveau ne put faire plus.

« Je vois…un service amical… » dis-je.

« Purement amical… » gémit-elle alors que ma langue descendait sur son sternum.

« Se rendre service… c'est notre spécialité… » ris-je contre sa peau. Bella pouffa de rire avant de me pousser pour m'allonger sur le lit. Pris dans notre élan, nous tombâmes ensemble sur la moquette au bout du lit avant d'exploser de rire avec stupidité.

« Oups ! » dit Bella en s'esclaffant alors qu'elle était étendue sur moi. Je me rassis maladroitement avant d'enlacer la taille de Bella qui était assise à califourchon sur mes cuisses. « T'es complètement bourré ! » rit-elle.

« Exactement ! Et vous aussi madame Cullen, vous êtes ronde comme une queue de pelle ! » pouffai-je bêtement.

« Tu vas voir ce que madame Cullen sait faire ! » dit Bella en se dégageant de moi avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour essayer de se relever. « Houlà ! » s'écria-t-elle en se retenant à la chaise non loin de là pour ne pas tomber. « Sors tes billets cow-boy ! » dit-elle en jetant son serre-tête en forme d'oreilles de lapin par terre.

En riant d'elle, je mis la main dans ma poche de jean et trouvai quelques billets, ceux qui étaient sans doute destinés aux filles du club de striptease et que je n'avais pu me résoudre à donner. Tant bien que mal, je me hissai sur le lit pour m'assoir et lui tendis la liasse.

« Voilà madame » dis-je avec sourire.

« Hum… c'est tout ? Avec ça je n'enlève que le haut mon loup » dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse en se tenant à mon épaule pour ne pas tomber. Je cherchai dans mon autre poche et trouvai mon porte feuille. Avec concentration, j'essayai de dégager ma carte bancaire dorée avec mes pouces avant de la lui donner.

« Et avec la totalité de mon compte ? » dis-je avec un sourire en coin avant de glousser.

« Tu as carte blanche… » chuchota-t-elle en se déchaussant.

« Ok »

Je lui attrapai la main et tirai vers moi pour la faire tomber sur le lit, chose qui ne fut pas très difficile. Je passai ma main derrière ma tête pour attraper le haut de mon t-shirt et le retirai avant de le jeter dans un coin de la pièce. J'allai reporter mon regard sur Bella quand celle-ci prit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser rageusement. Ne pouvant lutter, je me laissai tomber sur elle et savourai avec délectation ses lèvres aromatisées à la téquila et au champagne. Alors qu'elle enroulait ses cuisses autour de ma taille, ma main glissa sur la fermeture éclair de son costume qui se trouvait sur son flan et tirai dessus. Je quittai ses lèvres quelques secondes pour la débarrasser de ce truc devenu superflu à l'heure actuelle. Maintenant que la machine était en route, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella_

_Je la veux, Je la veux, Je la veux, Je la veux, Je la veux_

_Maintenant, Maintenant, Maintenant, Maintenant, Maintenant_

Dans la foulée, je tirai sur ses collants résilles puis sur son string.

« Edward… » m'appela-t-elle doucement. « Ne t'arrête pas… » râla-t-elle en tirant sur mon poignet alors que je m'étais figé. Je venais subitement de réaliser que Bella était nue devant moi, à ma merci et…totalement et complètement consentante.

Réalisant que ce n'était pas un rêve, je repris ma place entre ses jambes et repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Je voulais profiter d'elle car je savais que ce moment ne durerait pas, aussi, je goutai ses lèvres, son cou, sa clavicule, son sternum, et…ses seins. Finalement, c'était à cause d'eux qu'on se retrouvait ici, ironie du sort. J'allais embrasser son sein gauche quand je me rappelai que c'était celui-ci qui était en traitement. Rien ne laissait penser qu'il avait été malade. Pour moi c'était les plus beaux seins du monde et ils méritaient toute mon affection, par conséquent je leur procurais les meilleurs soins. Je léchai sa peau fine puis pris entre mes lèvres son mamelon qui se durcit immédiatement.

Tandis que ses mains massaient mon cuir chevelu, j'embrassai et palpait sa poitrine, la faisant gémir de temps en temps ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer mon excitation déjà bien présente. A cet instant, je maudissais l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines car mon toucher était altéré et je ne sentais pas correctement son grain de peau ni l'effet de son contact sur ma peau.

« Bella… » gémis-je alors que mes baisers se dirigeaient sur son bas ventre.

« Oh Edward…ça fait si longtemps… » soupira-t-elle.

Je descendis encore mais décidai de garder le meilleure pour fin, aussi, je continuai de faire courir ma langue sur son aine puis sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Punaise Edward ! Ça fait un an et demi, j'aurais envie de te dire que je suis plus à une minute près mais c'est pas le cas ! » bouda-t-elle. Je pouffai de rire contre sa peau ce qui provoqua un petit gémissement de sa part tant l'endroit était sensible.

« Tu m'excuses, j'ai perdu le mode d'emploi, j'avance à tâtons… » dis-je en reprenant mes baisers sur l'intérieur de son autre cuisse.

« T'es qu'un bouffon Cullen, viens par ici ! ».

Elle attrapa ma tête pour m'inviter à remonter sur elle et m'exécutai avec plaisir, puis, elle me poussa par les épaules pour que je m'allonge. Aussitôt, elle vint s'assoir sur mes cuisses avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et s'attaqua à déboucler ma ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça monsieur Cullen ? » dit-elle

Je relevai la tête et vis qu'elle pointait un bout de sparadrap sur ma hanche qui dépassait de mon pantalon. Je réfléchis pour savoir pourquoi j'avais ce truc, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Bella déboutonna puis dézippa ma braguette avant de tirer pantalon et boxer en même temps.

« Tu t'es blessé ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant avec la pulpe de ses doigts les contours de la compresse me faisant frissonner.

« Je sais plus ! » ris-je. « Regarde »

Elle essaya de décoller un bout du sparadrap mais dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à l'attraper. Elle tira d'un coup sec la compresse mais je ne ressentis aucune douleur car l'alcool m'anesthésiait avec efficacité.

« Un tatouage Edward ?! ». Bella partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé tandis que mes yeux tentaient de faire le point sur la tâche noire qui se trouvait sur l'os de ma hanche. Finalement je réussis à lire 'Bella' en calligraphie et cet épisode de ma soirée me revint en tête.

« Ils m'en croyaient pas capable… alors j'ai trouvé que si je mettais ton prénom, ça leur clouerait le bec » expliquai-je en caressant ses cuisses pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'on reprenne là où s'était arrêté.

« Hum…c'est trop sexy » chuchota-t-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Rapidement, elle abandonna mes lèvres pour déposer des baisers fiévreux sur mon torse, n'oubliant pas un seul endroit. A mesure qu'elle descendait je sentais ses seins caresser ma peau et cela me rendait fou. Soudain, elle arriva sur mon entrejambe et frôla du bout des lèvres mon sexe tendu.

« Pas ça Bella… » la menaçai-je.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Parce que je suis pas sûr de tenir » m'esclaffai-je. « Par contre toi… ». Je la pris et nous fis une fois de plus pivoter sur le lit, manquant encore de tomber au sol.

L'heure n'était plus au blabla et je collai mon entrejambe contre son intimité pour rechercher la friction avant de glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres. Je sentis ses mains se plaquer sur mes fesses et remonter sur mes reins avant de redescendre langoureusement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et ma main n'avait de cesse de glisser sur sa cuisse jusqu'à ses fesses.

« Edward… » gémit-elle alors que mes lèvres ne quittait plus son cou parfumé.

Ma main se faufila jusqu'à son intimité et la caressait doucement en faisant de légers va-et-vient. A ce contact, Bella se cambra sous moi et donna des coups de bassin pour approfondir mon massage. Au bout de quelques secondes ses gémissements de fit plus insistants et je savais qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter. Bien que je souhaitais la même chose, je prenais plaisir à la taquiner de la sorte. Soudainement, elle glissa à son tour une main entre nous et pris mon membre entre ses doigts.

« Bella ! » m'écriai-je en décollant mes lèvres de sa peau.

« Il faut que tu comprennes ce que tu me fais endurer, cow-boy. » chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Je…ok » cédai-je en souriant. « Je vais te faire crier comme ta petite scène de tout à l'heure… » murmurai-je à son oreille en guidant mon sexe en elle.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça… » dit-elle avant pousser un petit cri étouffé.

Je commençai par de lentes intrusions pour apprécier ce contact en embrassant Bella passionnément. Je me sentais si bien, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'alcool qui imbibait mes cellules, je me sentais entier à cet instant. Bella vint planter ses ongles dans mon dos et onduler sous moi pour accentuer notre mouvement. Instinctivement, j'accélérai mon rythme pour augmenter le plaisir, mais il fallait que je me retienne car ça faisait si longtemps que je luttais contre cette envie que maintenant que j'y étais, je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas exploser immédiatement.

« Bella…punaise Bella…! » dis-je entre mes dents au bout d'un certain temps. J'étais tenté de changer de position mais je doutais trop de mon équilibre, si c'était pour se retrouver encore à terre …

« Oui Edward…hum… oui comme ça… » geint-elle alors que nous avions atteint notre rythme de croisière.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et vrilla son regard dans le mien avec intensité quelques secondes avant de m'embrasser et gémir contre mes lèvres. Complètement émoustillé par ça, je laissai tomber ma volonté et accélérai encore mes pénétrations.

« Edward…oh oui Edward !...mon dieu… oui c'est ça ! » s'écria-t-elle entre mes va-et-vient.

« Bella je vais… »

« Oui Edward…moi aussi je…nom de dieu Edward ! » cria-t-elle.

Sentant que j'en avais plus que pour quelques secondes, je glissai ma main sur son intimité et caressai la zone la plus érogène de son anatomie pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

« Ohhh ! Edwaaaard ! » hurla-t-elle alors que son orgasme la submergeait. Presque aussitôt, je vins en elle et une vague de plaisir m'envahit.

« Bella ! Bon sang ! » m'exclamai-je en donnant mon dernier coup de rein.

Epuisé par l'effort alcoolisé que je venais de fournir, je m'affalai sur la poitrine de Bella pour reprendre mon souffle. J'entendais le cœur de Bella battre la chamade et sentais sa cage thoracique se soulever avec frénésie sous ma tête.

« Edward…c'était… » murmura-t-elle.

« …indescriptible » finis-je.

Les mains de Bella vinrent caresser mes cheveux, et ajouté au sentiment de plénitude que je ressentais et à l'alcool qui brouillait mon cerveau, il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour sombrer peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée…

_Je t'aime Bella._

Je souris à ma pensée puis mes yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

*** Personnage interprété par John Travolta dans **_**La fièvre du samedi soir**_**, le 2001 Odyssey est la boite disco dans laquelle il se rend tous les samedis.**

**** J'adore les québécois, ni voyez rien de péjoratif !^^**

**Bon et bien voilà, je sais que beaucoup attendaient avec impatience ce (premier) lemon, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop. J'ai choisi de faire quelque chose de soft pour car d'une part, le lemon n'est pas mon point fort et d'autre part, je ne voulais pas aller dans quelque chose de trop cru.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je doute qu'il soit beaucoup plus rapide à venir, je suis désolée… A moins que je réduise la longueur des chapitres et poster dans des délais raisonnables, je vais voir ça…^^**

**Je voudrais faire un petit aparté important : En collaboration avec ****beth_juju_jeny****, nous avons organisé un concours de One-shots sur le site, venez visiter mon profil pour voir le lien ! On espère que vous serez nombreux à y participer ! ^_^**

**J'attends avec impatience et stress vos reviews, et j'ai hâte de voir vos théories sur la suite, eh eh !**


	13. Haut les coeurs !

**Eh ohhhh ?**

**Il y a encore quelqu'un ici ? J'arrive pas trop tard ? **

**Merci à ceux qui sont restés poireauter, ça me touche… Bon alors je sais c'est super banal comme excuse, mais depuis plus d'un mois mes journées sont bien remplies et mes weekends aussi, du coup je cours sans cesse après le temps pour écrire et je ne vous parle même pas du concours d'OS qui nous prend pas mal de temps (voilà ce que c'est d'être victime de son succès, vous êtes nombreux à participer).**

**Bon revenons à nos moutons… je pense que vous avez assez attendu comme ça alors je ne vais pas vous enquiquiner encore plus avec mes A/N. Ah si, j'avais promis à ma sœur de lui faire un peu de pub (c'est bien parce qu'on a le même sang ^^), pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous invite à lire sa ff 'L'ACCORD', vous la trouverez sur mon profil.**

**Allez, j'arrête mon bavardage,**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey ;-)**

Chapitre 13 : Haut les cœurs !

_Les mains de Bella vinrent caresser mes cheveux, et ajouté au sentiment de plénitude que je ressentais et à l'alcool qui brouillait mon cerveau, il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour sombrer peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée…_

_Je t'aime Bella._

_Je souris à ma pensée puis mes yeux se fermèrent._

POV Bella

Quelqu'un pouvait-il faire cesser ce marteau-piqueur?! Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, ce rêve était trop bon et si réaliste pour une fois !

_Putain de marteau-piqueur ! J'ai la tête comme une pastèque à cause de ce truc, qu'on le fasse taire !_

Ok, j'avais compris, il fallait que je me réveille car ça ne faisait qu'empirer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau, une vraie torture… Tout doucement, j'entrouvris les paupières, laissant juste un rai de lumière pour habituer mes yeux. La lumière n'était pas si aveuglante d'habitude, non ? En clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, je réussis finalement à ouvrir mes lourdes paupières.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais mais apparemment il n'y avait pas de marteau-piqueur ici…ah d'accord, je voyais, ce n'était pas le bruit de cet engin qui me faisait souffrir le martyr, c'était le sang qui pulsait avec force dans chaque capillaire de mon cerveau, presque à les faire exploser. Mais qu'est-ce que je fichais là ? J'étais où?!

Je tentai de rassembler un peu de concentration entre l'aveuglement et mon horrible mal de crâne pour étudier la pièce. Une grande baie vitrée devant moi donnant sur des immeubles, un canapé beige plus loin, un truc noir avec un pompon blanc qui gisait par terre, une bouteille de champagne vide à coté... C'était curieux car je venais justement de faire un rêve avec ces trucs.

Oh non. Non, ne me dites pas que…

J'attrapai les draps et les soulevai lentement. J'étais nue. Nue comme un ver. En état de choc par ce qui se dessinait dans ma tête, je tournai la tête derrière moi et vis Edward à plat ventre, torse nu.

_Impossible… C'est impossible…ça n'a pas pu arriver entre nous…_

Plus je niais, plus des réminiscences de cette nuit revenaient dans ma tête. Edward soul, Edward nu, Edward me faisant l'amour, Edward me faisant crier… La panique m'envahit instantanément et je commençai à suffoquer. Dans une douleur fulgurante au crane, je m'assis puis agrippai la première couverture pour l'entourer autour de moi avant de me trainer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je tournai le loquet et avançai tel un zombie devant le lavabo. J'avais envie de vomir, surement à cause de la gueule de bois que j'allais devoir assumer mais surtout par la réalisation de ce que j'avais fait cette nuit. J'avais couché avec Edward. Edward Cullen, le type meurtri par des histoires d'amour et qui n'avait aucune confiance en les femmes. Edward Cullen, l'homme avec qui j'avais passé des mois à lui montrer que les femmes n'étaient pas toutes comme ça. Edward Cullen, l'homme qui allait surement me détester à son réveil pour avoir profité de lui cette nuit…

_Il faut être deux Bella pour ça._

_Peu importe, c'était à moi de résister. A moi de lui prouver que je valais mieux que les autres puisque j'étais son amie. J'ai lamentablement échoué._

Au bord de la nausée, je me précipitai au-dessus des toilettes au cas où. Mais comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je me relevai et avançai dans la douche avant de faire couler l'eau. Fixant le carrelage en face de moi, je tentai de rassembler mes souvenirs pour savoir comment on en était arrivé là.

Le spectacle de stripteaseurs. Rosalie hystérique. Mojito... Danse avec un policier dénudé. Téquila... Rencontre avec une équipe de footballeurs sexy dans un bar. Bière, mojitos, champagne. Flirt avec un des mecs qui voulait me mettre dans son lit. Prête à succomber quand a réalisé que c'était pas Edward. Alcool… Alice criant sur la table que Jasper était l'homme de sa vie. Alice et Kate faisant la chorégraphie de Madonna dans le clip de Vogue en pleine rue.... Arrivées dans un banquet de mariage. Vin rouge, vin blanc et autres trucs. Rosalie faisant tomber la pièce montée... Trou noir… Se retrouvent habillées en Playmates dans une limousine. Champagne... Trou noir... Hotel. Edward. Champagne. Envie irrépressible de faire l'amour avec lui. Baiser fougueux. Abandon total et pur plaisir. 'Service amical'.

Pourquoi cela revenait-il dans ma tête ? 'Service amical', ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Oh… Comme un film de très mauvaise qualité, l'histoire se déroulait en accéléré dans ma tête. Comment avais-je réussi à ne pas me trahir malgré l'alcool et prétexté que cette partie de jambe en l'air n'était rien d'autre qu'un service qu'on se rendait ?! Car s'il y avait bien une chose qui était fausse, c'était que je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour Edward. Et c'était encore plus vrai depuis cette nuit. Je me voilais la face depuis trop longtemps. J'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Maintenant je le savais. Maintenant je réalisais que j'étais dans la merde et que mon cœur allait une fois de plus en pâtir. Merde, merde, merde.

Telle une statue, l'eau coulait sur moi sans que je m'en rende compte. J'étais en état de choc. J'aimais Edward et j'allais devoir me contenter de l'amitié qu'il me portait, si amitié il y avait encore après cette nuit, rien n'était moins sûr… Je mis mes mains et mon front sur le carrelage puis de désespoir, je me laissai tomber au sol avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Qu'allais-je faire en sortant de cette pièce quand j'allais me retrouver face à lui ? Quelle attitude adopter ? Allait-il se souvenir de la nuit passée ? Sera-t-il en colère ? M'évitera-t-il ?

Oh mon dieu, on avait tout gâché…

Soudain, un téléphone sonna dans la chambre. C'était le téléphone d'Edward. Paniquée, ma respiration s'arrêta d'elle-même et je tendis l'oreille. Il sonnait toujours. Faisait-il exprès de ne pas répondre ou dormait-il toujours ? La sonnerie s'arrêta et aucun bruit n'émana de la chambre. Soulagée, je me détendis immédiatement mais la sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

« …Mouais ? » entendis-je Edward d'une voix faiblarde.

Il s'était réveillé. Merde, il fallait que je me reprenne et lui fasse front. Je tentai de me reprendre et de cesser de pleurer. Je devais être forte.

« …Tu te fous de ma gueule Alice ?...Où ça ?... Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu pour atterrir là ?... ouais, j'arrive. » dit-il avec la même voix.

Il se levait et partait. Où allait-il ? Pour le savoir, je n'avais qu'à sortir de la douche et le lui demander, mais j'étais tétanisée. Je réussis néanmoins à finir ma douche et me sécher mais je restai plantée devant la porte écoutant Edward s'affairer à coté.

« Putain c'est quoi ce truc ?! Oh merde, c'est pas vrai… » jura-t-il brusquement pour lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Venait-il de se rendre compte de nos activités nocturnes en découvrant un des indices qu'on avait laissés aux quatre coins de la pièce ?

« Bella ? » m'appela-t-il à travers la porte avec une petite voix. Je sursautai de panique.

« Oui… ? » répondis-je timidement.

« Euh… je dois y aller, Alice a besoin de moi. A toute à l'heure. » dit-il simplement.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc, j'attrapai un peignoir pour l'enfiler et ouvris la porte mais à peine étais-je dans la chambre, que je vis la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il était parti.

Ma nausée me reprit et cette fois-ci, je pris deux aspirines pour m'aider à supporter cette gueule de bois. J'avais besoin d'un bon café. J'enfilai une robe légère, attrapai mes cheveux dans un chignon puis mis mes lunettes de soleil. Même les néons de l'hôtel m'agressaient les yeux. Avec une lenteur extrême, je ramassai les vestiges de notre nuit comme pour effacer les traces. Etant donné que je ne savais pas pour combien de temps Edward en avait, je griffonnai un mot sur le bloc note pour l'avertir que j'allais à la terrasse de la piscine.

« S'il vous plait ? Je peux avoir un café serré ? » demandai-je d'une voix fatiguée au jeune serveur. Il hocha la tête avec sourire avant de rejoindre le comptoir.

Exténuée par la nuit et les émotions qui me submergeaient, je croisai mes bras sur la table et collai mon front sur mes avant-bras.

« Et voilà ! » dit-il en posant ma tasse à coté de moi. « Ça va madame ? Vous vous sentez bien ? » me demanda le serveur.

« Non » répondis-je sans bouger de ma position.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« J'ai couché avec mon mari … » répondis-je machinalement.

« Ah…ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on est marié en général… » dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je relevai la tête et le regardai.

« Non. Ça ne devait pas arriver, ok ? » dis-je fermement.

« Euh, oui bien sûr madame… Si vous avez besoin de mes services, n'hésitez pas. Enfin je veux dire pour passer une commande…enfin une commande au bar j'entends ». Je restai le regarder avec ennui puis il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Je soupirai et recollai mon front sur mes avant-bras. Mais pourquoi avais-je bu autant hier ? J'avais été irresponsable…

« Bella ! » me héla-t-on.

Je me redressai et vis Rosalie et Kate venir vers moi. Elles n'avaient pas l'air plus en forme que moi.

« Salut les filles » répondis-je alors qu'elles s'installaient à ma table.

« Tu es seule toi aussi ? Edward est resté dormir ? » demanda Kate en calant son menton dans sa main.

« Non, il a dû partir, Alice l'a appelé. J'ai pas tout compris. Et vous ? »

« Garrett fait le mort sur le lit, il veut pas se lever. » dit Kate presque avec reproche.

« Idem pour Em, l'ours est rentré en hibernation dès qu'il a posé ses fesses sur le lit. Tout le monde n'a pas eu ta chance Bella… »

« C'est clair… » renchérit Kate.

« Ma chance ? » m'étonnai-je.

« La chance de passer à la casserole » dit Rosalie en me lançant un regard de reproche.

Ils nous avaient entendus… Evidemment qu'ils nous avaient entendu avec le raffut que j'avais fait en simulant … Que devais-je répondre ? Je commençais à paniquer là…

_Comédie Bella. Pense comédie bordel !_

« Parce qu'aucune d'entre vous n'a… » commençai-je.

« Nan. » dit Rose.

« Que dalle ! » dit Kate.

« Em ne voulait pas enlever son costume de Spiderman, il passé trois plombes à essayer de faire un trou dans le tissu avec un coupe-ongle au niveau de son entrejambe, tout ça pour s'endormir dès qu'il s'est allongé sur le lit ! »

« Et moi, Garett était sur le point de me faire ma fête quand il t'a entendu crier et a perdu tous ses moyens. J'ai passé le reste du temps à le rassurer que ce n'était pas de sa faute… J'avais presque réussi à le consoler quand Edward et toi avez remis ça, et là, il s'est carrément mis à pleurer ! »

Embarrassée par leurs paroles, je plaquai mes mains sur mon visage pour cacher ma gêne.

« Je suis désolée les filles… » dis-je d'une voix faiblarde. Je me sentais encore plus mal, enfin, si c'était possible.

« Pas autant que Garrett… j'espère qu'il ne se rappellera pas de cet épisode » dit Kate en souriant.

« Au fait, Edward est un si bon amant ? » demanda Rosalie avec avidité.

Je laissai tomber mes mains et mes yeux firent plusieurs allers-retours entre elles avant de m'apercevoir qu'elles attendaient une réponse.

« Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vous raconte ma vie sexuelle ! ». J'étais déjà assez mal à l'idée d'avoir couché avec Edward, pas la peine de m'étendre sur le sujet en plus.

« Bella, tu nous dois bien ça. Je te rappelle que tu es la seule ici présente à avoir reçu la visite d'un représentant du plaisir ! » dit Kate. « Je veux des détails ! »

« Sûrement pas » rétorquai-je.

« Isabella Marie Cullen » me menaça Rosalie. « Emmett n'arrête pas de me faire chier avec des histoires de bondage, et je sais que c'est toi qu'il lui a mis ces idées dans la tête. J'étais pas chaude pour ça, mais j'ai changé d'avis depuis vous avoir entendu cette nuit. Moi aussi je veux crier comme ça. Alors accouche, donne-moi vos 'trucs' »

Je restai la regarder un instant avant d'éclater de rire. C'était une mauvaise idée car mon cerveau faisait du trampoline dans ma tête mais c'était plus fort que moi. Imaginer Edward et moi en pleine séance de bondage était tout simplement hilarant. Si elle savait qu'on devait être bourrés pour coucher ensemble…

« Quoi ? » s'écria Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rose tu me surprends, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai de telles pratiques ? »

« Ça j'en sais rien moi… c'est quoi alors qui te fait grimper aux rideaux ? »

« On peut passer à un autre sujet là ? Je suis pas le genre de filles à parler de ça… » dis-je en tentant d'esquiver cette conversation.

« Allez Bella ! » me supplia Kate.

« Tiens c'est là que vous êtes… » dit une voix masculine plus loin. Sauvée ! A moins que…

« T'as réussi à te lever toi ! Finalement tu sais faire autre chose que dormir… » dit Rosalie à Emmett avec condescendance. Visiblement elle était encore irritée qu'Emmett ne se soit pas occupé d'elle cette nuit. A ma grande surprise, je vis Emmett embarrassé pour la première fois de ma vie et cela me fit sourire. Finalement, il avait son talon d'Achille lui aussi, en l'occurrence, sa virilité. Garrett était là lui aussi et il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Garrett ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda Kate en voyant qu'il se passait la main sur le haut de ses fesses.

« Hein ? Ah euh…ça me démange un peu… » répondit-il en approchant une chaise.

« Ça te démange ? » insista Kate en plissant ses yeux.

« C'est le tatouage je crois… »

« Comment ça le tatouage ?! J'ai vu aucun tatouage moi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Tatouage, tatouage…

Non, ça aussi c'était vrai ?! Je n'avais pas rêvé le fait qu'Edward s'était fait tatouer la hanche ? Oh mon dieu…j'étais si mal pour lui, il allait devoir se coltiner mon prénom. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait la nuit dernière ?

« Ben euh…hier soir, on est tous allé chez un tatoueur » dit Emmett.

« Quoi ? Toi aussi ?! Montre » le défia Rosalie.

« Je peux pas. Pas ici » répondit-il en regardant autour de lui.

« Je veux voir moi aussi » dit Kate en attrapant la ceinture du short de Garrett.

« Kate ! Nan pas ici ! » s'exclama-t-il en réactivant mon mal de tête.

« Dis-moi ce que c'est alors ! »

« Euh ça peut pas attendre ? » répondit Garrett en nous regardant tous.

« Dis, sinon je demande à Emmett. Il était là lui aussi non ? » persista Kate.

« IlyaécritKatesurmesfessesKAsuruenetTEsurl'autre » baragouina Garrett avec une rapidité extrême.

« Quoi ?! »

« Il a écrit 'KA' sur une fesse et 'TE' sur l'autre » dit Emmett en s'attirant un regard noir de Garrett. « Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ? »

« Merci beaucoup Em » répliqua Garrett avec ironie.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Kate.

« Nan et c'est pourquoi je préférais en parler en privé, vois-tu ? » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Et toi, dis-moi ce que t'as été faire ! Je crains le pire avec toi ! » s'énerva Rosalie.

« Alors Em ? Qu'as-tu fait, toi ? » le nargua Garrett.

« Ta gueule Garrett ! »

« Emmett… » le menaça Rose avec une voix lourde.

« J'ai un truc tatoué sur le pubis… » murmura-t-il en regardant ses mains.

« Le pubis ?! C'est une plaisanterie ?! C'est quoi ?! »

« Une phrase… »

« Emmett ne m'oblige pas à utiliser les grands moyens… » dit Rose.

« C'est bon, c'est écrit _'Propriété de Rosalie Hale'_ » avoua-t-il penaud.

Je fus la première à éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de leurs actes, finalement Edward s'en sortait pas mal. Edward… rien qu'en pensant à lui, mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau sous le stress de l'affronter et mon rire passa instantanément.

« Et Edward ? Il a fait quelque chose lui aussi ? » demanda Kate.

« Je laisse le soin à Bella de le dire » dit Garrett.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure puis soupirai, je savais que ça éclaterait un jour.

« Il s'est fait tatoué mon prénom sur sa hanche, sur le 'V' de sa ceinture abdominale… » dis-je en me tortillant sur ma chaise, gêné par mon aveu. Il avait été très loin dans la comédie cette nuit. Quand je relevai les yeux sur Rose et Kate, leurs mâchoires s'étaient décrochées.

« Pourquoi t'as pas fait ça toi ! » dit Kate en tapant sur Garrett. « C'est cent fois plus sexy que mon prénom sur ton cul ! »

« Merci chérie pour ce soutien » dit Garrett. « J'apprécie »

« Jasper a fait quoi ? » demandai-je en me préoccupant soudainement de mon meilleur ami.

« Demande-le lui, il arrive » dit Emmett en donnant un coup de menton derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête et vis Jasper, Alice et Edward se rapprocher. La panique m'envahit en le voyant arriver car dès que mes yeux se posaient sur une partie de son corps, des flashs de notre nuit inondaient mon esprit. Ses cheveux humides, ses lèvres, ses épaules, son buste, ses mains… tout son corps me rappelait notre étreinte comme si ma peau avait gardé en mémoire son toucher. J'avais envie de crier et pleurer à la fois tant la douleur de savoir que ça n'arrivera plus était forte. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je me retournai et tentai de faire le vide et penser à autre chose.

« Tes tétons vont bien mon grand ? » demanda Emmett à Jasper avec un grand sourire.

« Laisse mes tétons en paix, j'ai souffert le martyr en enlevant mes piercings tout à l'heure… » répondit l'intéressé en s'asseyant à notre table avec Alice et Edward à coté de moi.

« Vous étiez où ? » s'interrogea Rosalie.

« Dans la chambre, on est allé se doucher et revêtir des vêtements moins humiliants » dit Alice en baillant.

« Mais non patate ! Avant ! » s'exclama Rosalie.

« On revient du commissariat » dit Edward en frottant ses yeux.

« Vous avez passé la nuit au poste ?! » s'exclama Kate.

« Ouai…une horreur » répondit Alice.

« Ben allez, racontez ! » s'impatienta Garrett.

« C'est flou en fait… » dit Jasper avec gêne.

« Ils les ont embarqué pour exhibitionnisme sur la voie publique. » dit Edward avec lassitude.

« Du genre ? » m'étonnai-je en regardant Jasper. Jasper n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un commissariat, il était du genre à respecter chaque limitation de vitesse et à avoir toujours ses papiers sur lui. L'honnête citoyen par excellence.

« Genre ébats sexuels apparemment… » dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Emmett partit dans un rire tonitruant qui nous fit tous grincer des dents tant cela résonnait dans nos têtes.

« Calme ta joie Em, on en était à peine aux préliminaires parait-il. » dit Jasper en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Le shérif m'a dit qu'ils allaient dans une chapelle pour se marier, mais d'après leurs dires », il montra les deux fautifs, « ils étaient trop impatients de consommer leur nuit de noce et ont préféré commencer par la lune de miel sur le parking de la chapelle » expliqua Edward. « Vous me devez, 1000$ de caution au fait »

« Vous n'êtes pas mariés alors ?! » demanda Rosalie avec espoir.

« Pas que je sache » dit Alice avant de boire mon café froid d'un coup sec. Rosalie souffla de soulagement.

« Bon, on commande quelque chose à manger ? Il est près de 14h après tout » dit Emmett en tendant la tête pour apercevoir un employé.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as faim ?! Moi j'ai la tête comme une pastèque et le cœur au bord des lèvres, mets une assiette devant moi et je te fais l'assaisonnement de ta salade ! » dis-je avec dégout.

« Ben moi j'ai quand même un petit creux… » répliqua-t-il en caressant son ventre.

« Ok moi je vais dormir sur un transat » dis-je en me levant. Non seulement j'en avais besoin mais en plus c'était un bon prétexte pour ne pas faire la conversation et éviter Edward.

« Je te suis » dit ce dernier. Ok, peut être pas en fait.

Finalement, on laissa Emmett en proie à sa fringale et tout le monde partit se relaxer au bord de la piscine. Notre avion décollait à 18h30, nous avions du temps à tuer. De peur que je m'endorme profondément et me mette à parler dans mon sommeil, je laissai le transat en position assise, ainsi, j'aurais plus de difficultés à dormir paisiblement.

Pendant près de deux heures, aucun d'entre nous ne dit un mot tant nous étions dans le coltard. Mais en ce qui me concernait, mon cerveau était bien actif malgré la fatigue et je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que nos activités de la nuit dernière. Surtout quand le principal intéressé se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Quand l'heure vint de faire nos bagages dans nos chambres, le stress monta d'un cran car j'allais me retrouver en tête à tête avec Edward. Allait-il enfin en parler ?

Le cœur battant, nous quittâmes les autres dans le couloir et pénétrâmes dans notre chambre. Tel un lieu de crime, chaque objet, chaque meuble, me renvoyait des flashs de notre passé, et je me demandais lequel d'entre nous allait parler en premier. Alors que j'attrapai mon sac pour le poser sur le lit et ranger mes affaires, je balayai des yeux rapidement les alentours et fus soulagée de voir que l'employée de ménage était passée et avait effacé les dernières traces de notre folie. Cette chambre avait l'air 'normal', pas comme si deux faux mariés s'étaient envoyés en l'air par une nuit de beuverie…

Les minutes passaient, et aucun d'entre nous n'avait ouvert la bouche. Edward allait et venait entre la salle de bain et la chambre, et de mon coté, je m'efforçais de plier méticuleusement mes vêtements sans lever les yeux vers lui. Voilà une chose nouvelle chez moi depuis que je vivais avec Edward, je ne pliais jamais mes affaires auparavant, je fourrais tout en boule.

« Bella ? » m'appela-t-il.

Je me figeai dans mon mouvement et mon cœur se mit à battre de plus belle. Alors ça y est ? On y était ?

« Oui ? » dis-je d'une voix presque tremblante en levant les yeux.

« Tu allais oublier ta brosse à dent, tiens. » dit-il en posant l'objet sur le lit.

Je restai le regarder avec un air bête pendant plusieurs secondes. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Juste _'Tu allais oublier ta brosse à dent ?_'. Autant dire '_Eh Bella, on a baisé comme des bêtes cette nuit mais c'est un détail, le plus important c'est de ne pas oublier ta brosse à dent !_'…

« Merci » répondis-je tout de même sans rien laisser paraitre de mon trouble. Il ne se rappelait de rien, c'était obligé pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte.

En partant de ce postulat, je sentis mon cœur s'alléger. Si Edward ne se rappelait de rien, nous pouvions continuer à agir comme avant, non ? Notre amitié n'allait pas être gâchée, n'est-ce pas ? C'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé finalement, il n'allait pas se refermer comme une coquille et annuler tous les progrès qu'il avait fait… ?

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il en passant l'anse de son sac sur son épaule. Je hochai la tête et fis de même.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et je le regardai fermer la porte pour la dernière fois avec un pincement au cœur.

Le vol se fit également dans le silence, tout le monde comata de fatigue dans son coin et même Emmett se fit discret. Il était plus de vingt une heures quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, et retrouver cet environnement m'apaisa car il était plus facile pour moi de retrouver mes repères.

« Tu as faim ? » demandai-je.

« Euh non, et toi ? »

« Pareil…j'ai encore l'estomac un peu retourné » dis-je avec un timide sourire.

« Je vais aller dormir je crois, je suis crevé et demain je dois aller tôt au bureau. » me dit-il en faisant quelques pas en arrière et en pointant son pouce derrière lui.

« Oui moi aussi je vais me coucher…à demain » répondis-je en avançant vers ma chambre.

Aussitôt enfermée dans la pièce, je laissai tomber mon sac au sol et me jetai à plat ventre sur mon lit. Je me sentais seule et l'unique personne qui pouvait me consoler était celle que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Je me recroquevillai sur moi et laissai couler les larmes sur mes joues avec abondance. Prostrée ainsi pendant de longues minutes, le sommeil finit par m'emporter.

Le début de la semaine fut très…cordial. Edward travaillait beaucoup, il partait tôt et rentrait assez tard, d'après ses dires, c'était à cause d'un nouveau client très exigent. De mon coté, je passais pas mal de temps dans le labo d'Angela pour essayer de travailler sur un nouveau thème d'expo, de plus Helena m'avait conviée à son journal pour réfléchir à des idées de nouveau shoot photo, ce qui occupait bien mes journées. Par conséquent, on s'était peu vus.

Le mercredi, je me rendis à ma dernière séance de radiothérapie et j'avais rendez-vous avec Eleazar vendredi après-midi pour faire un bilan du traitement et savoir s'il fallait y donner suite ou pas.

« Jasper m'a appelé tout à l'heure » dit Edward alors que nous mangions notre pizza hebdomadaire du jeudi soir.

« Ah et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demandai-je alors que je mettais mes poivrons sur sa pizza et qu'il me donnait ses olives.

« Il m'appelait pour savoir si je pouvais le remplacer demain… » dit-il plus bas.

Je stoppai mon geste et le regardai.

« Il peut pas venir chez Eleazar avec moi ? ». Pourquoi avait-il appelé Edward ? Il aurait pu me le dire quand même !

« Apparemment non…mais si tu préfères y aller seule je comprendrais… »

« Non. J'aime autant finalement. » dis-je de but en blanc. Edward tourna la tête vers moi et resta me regarder avec une pointe de surprise. « Je vais savoir si je suis en rémission… ça te concerne aussi finalement…enfin par rapport à notre marché… » me rattrapai-je. Il hocha la tête et nous reprîmes notre repas. En silence.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai encore plus fatiguée que la veille. J'avais très peu dormi à cause du stress et des pleurs qui m'accompagnaient dorénavant quand je partais me coucher. Edward était déjà parti au bureau comme tous les matins depuis que nous étions revenus de Las Vegas, il était censé revenir me chercher à 14 heures. Aujourd'hui, je n'allais pas travailler, je ne n'étais pas en état pour laisser ma créativité s'exprimer, de toute façon, je n'avais plus gout à rien depuis cette fameuse nuit. Quand Edward était là, j'arrivais à prendre sur moi et jouer le rôle de la Bella 'amicale et joyeuse', mais dès que je passais la porte de ma chambre ou qu'il partait, je me laissais aller à broyer du noir.

En attendant qu'il vienne me chercher, je restais recroquevillée dans le canapé à regarder des films guimauves où toutes les nanas arrivaient à trouver l'amour de leur vie à la fin. Ça me donnait envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-on faire des films pareils ? C'était de la propagande pour jeunes filles sur-hormonées, elles allaient tomber de haut quand elles se rendront compte que leurs petits copains est homo ou que le gars dont elles sont amoureuses veut juste être ami avec elles…

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'actionner et je me relevai sur le canapé tel un ressort avant de passer mes mains sur mes cheveux pour les remettre en place.

« Bonjour Bella. Ça va ? » dit-il en posant sa sacoche sur la console comme il le faisait toujours quand il rentrait.

_Non ça ne va pas Edward, ça ne va pas car je ne peux pas sauter dans tes bras et t'embrasser pour te saluer, ça ne va pas car je ne peux pas me lover contre toi, et ça ne va pas car je ne peux pas espérer prendre du bon temps avec toi ce soir dans ton lit._

« Oui, ça va » mentis-je en affichant mon plus beau faux-sourire.

Il me sourit puis partit se changer dans sa chambre et se mettre dans une tenue plus confortable. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de l'imaginer se déshabiller et visualiser le tatouage sur sa hanche. Ce fameux tatouage qui me faisait rêver et me sentir mal à la fois.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il en revenant près de moi, embaumant les alentours de son odeur qui me faisait tourner la tête. J'acquiesçai et me levai du canapé pour attraper mon sac à main.

Dans la voiture, nous restâmes tous les deux silencieux. Je repensais à Jasper, je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait comme empêchement pour ne pas pouvoir venir avec moi aujourd'hui, avant, il faisait des pieds et des mains pour se libérer dans des cas comme ça. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis et il avait d'autres priorités à présent. Au fond j'étais contente qu'il ait enfin autre chose à penser qu'à sa vieille amie, il méritait de vivre sa vie sans contraintes.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais les doigts d'Edward serrer le volant avec force dévoilant les jointures blanches de ses articulations. Il est était nerveux lui aussi. Ce rendez-vous n'était pas un simple rendez-vous de routine, ni juste l'annonce de ma rémission, ce rendez-vous allait sceller notre marché et notre futur.

Nous étions à présent dans la salle d'attente, un couple d'une soixantaine d'années attendait avant nous et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder discrètement. Ils semblaient si amoureux, ça en était si attendrissant, rien que par les petites attentions du mari, je me doutais que sa femme était celle qui avait rendez-vous ici. Aurais-je la chance de connaitre ce genre de relation à leur âge ? Finalement, le couple entra dans le bureau au bout de quelques minutes et Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls.

« Merci Edward » murmurai-je en regardant mes mains.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je t'ai déjà dit que c'est normal » répondit-il dans un murmure.

« Je sais mais- »

« Ecoute Bella, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes redevable pour tout ça… toi aussi tu as fait beaucoup pour moi. C'était notre marché je te rappelle, tout le monde est gagnant »

_Tout le monde est gagnant…je n'en suis pas si sûre Edward_

« Bella, Edward ? » dit Eleazar en sortant de son bureau avec un grand sourire. Nous le saluâmes et le suivîmes. « Vous allez bien ? Bella, tu as réussi à récupérer ? » demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire chaleureux.

« Je suis encore un peu fatiguée, mais ça va » dis-je.

« Bon, je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps. J'ai eu les derniers résultats de tes examens et ils sont bons. Excellents même. Alors en tant que médecin je ne peux pas être sûr totalement, mais je doute que ton cancer se redéveloppe à 99%. Nous n'avons retrouvé aucunes cellules cancéreuses dans ton organisme, tu es en rémission. »

Je soupirai de soulagement et instinctivement je tournai la tête vers Edward qui vint poser sa main sur la mienne en me souriant.

« Merci Eleazar. » dis-je.

« Encore une fois, tu as eu de la chance que ce soit découvert au tout début, c'est rare. »

« Elle va devoir être suivie j'imagine » dit Edward.

« Bien sûr, la seule contrainte que tu auras, Bella, c'est de faire une mammographie tous les six mois pendant trois ans, puis tous les ans à vie. Il faut que tu voies ça comme un accident de parcours, un petit nuage noir qui va laisser place au soleil, il faut que tu vives ta vie pleinement maintenant, d'accord ? » m'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

J'acquiesçai mais j'avais du mal à croire que ma vie allait prendre un chemin aussi ensoleillé. J'étais destinée aux 'accidents de parcours' comme il les appelait et je ne voyais pas pourquoi ça changerait.

« Alors c'est fini ? » demandai-je avec une voix étranglée en regardant mes mains. Cette phrase n'était pas seulement destinée à qualifier ma maladie mais aussi ce qu'Edward et moi vivions depuis des mois.

« Bel et bien fini. » assura Eleazar.

« Fini… » soupira Edward à coté de moi. Il devait être soulagé que tout soit terminé.

Nous restâmes discuter pendant plusieurs minutes, mais je devais avouer que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille la conversation, j'acquiesçai quand il fallait, souriait quand c'était nécessaire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je savais que je devais être heureuse de m'en être tirée et remise totalement du cancer, mais un gout amer restait au fond de ma gorge. La mélancolie qui s'était emparée de moi depuis samedi dernier venait de passer un nouveau cap, et je sentais la déprime m'envahir.

« Allez Bella ! Je te dis à bientôt et profite de la vie surtout ! » dit joyeusement Eleazar en m'enlaçant pour me dire au revoir.

« Merci pour tout Eleazar » répondis-je.

« Au revoir Eleazar » dit Edward en lui faisant une accolade.

Le retour jusqu'à la maison fut nébuleux, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle, comme si le monde défilait sous mes yeux mais que je ne faisais pas partie de ce monde. C'était étrange. Je voyais Edward, je voyais la route, le paysage, mais j'étais étrangère à tout ça.

« Je l'avais mise au frais en prévision » dit Edward en brandissant une bouteille de champagne quand nous fûmes arrivés à la maison.

« Ah très bien » dis-je avec un sourire forcé. « Oui il faut fêter ça ! ». C'était ce que les gens normaux faisaient en général pour célébrer un événement joyeux, et j'étais censée respirer la joie de vivre.

_Allez Bella, joue ton rôle de la fille joyeuse. Souris, c'est un ordre !_

Ça faisait plus de quatre mois que je jouais la comédie, c'était devenu un automatisme et malgré mon état dépressif, il ne me fut pas trop difficile d'afficher un air heureux.

« A ta rémission Bella » dit-il en versant le liquide gazeux dans une flute avant de me la donner.

« A ma rémission » dis-je quand il trinqua avec moi. Nous nous sourîmes puis nous bûmes une gorgée d'alcool frais.

Comme deux ados lors d'un premier rendez-vous nous restâmes plantés l'un devant l'autre à regarder nos verres en silence.

« Tu n'aimes pas le champagne ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh si, si » répondis-je en trempant à nouveau mes lèvres. « Et toi ? » demandai-je après avoir avalé.

« Oui, j'aime ça… »

Silence.

« Ok, je vais chercher des bières » dis-je en prenant sa flute avant d'aller au frigo. « Attrape » dis-je en lançant une bouteille de bière.

« Merci » dit-il en souriant en dévissant la capsule.

« Pourquoi t'as dit que t'aimais ça ? » ris-je avant de porter ma bouteille à mes lèvres.

« Je te retourne la question » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Nous rîmes de nos bêtises, mais ce rire s'effaça très vite pour laisser place à un regard intense entre nous. Ne pouvant supporter cette gêne, je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds qui étaient beaucoup plus intéressants.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Comment ça ? » répliquai-je en levant les yeux sur lui.

« Ben maintenant que tu es remise et que…enfin tu sais…notre marché touche à sa fin… » expliqua-t-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

« Ah…euh, je sais pas trop…je pense que je vais prendre un appart toute seule pour commencer. J'ai les moyens de payer un loyer maintenant et puis Jasper a besoin d'espace. Je vais continuer mes expo photo, enfin la routine quoi… » dis-je en jouant avec ma bouteille entre mes mains pour éviter de le regarder.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas… »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et hochai la tête avec un timide sourire.

« Merci Edward »

Je passai la fin de ma soirée dans ma chambre à parler avec Jasper au téléphone et lui faire un compte rendu détaillé de mon rendez-vous.

Le lendemain matin, Jacob m'appela et me tira du lit, il se plaignait qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps et voulait passer un peu de temps ensemble cet après-midi. Quand je sortis de ma chambre, il n'y avait pas de trace d'Edward et je ne fus pas surprise de trouver un mot sur la table de la cuisine m'indiquant qu'il était parti taper des balles. Tel un zombie, je me dirigeai directement vers la salle de bain, je n'avais pas faim. En réalité ça faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas faim.

Tout en regardant mon reflet déplorable, j'ouvris le robinet et passai mes mains dessous pour les savonner, mais tout à coup un bruit métallique me sortit de ma torpeur.

« Oh non…non ! NON ! NON ! NON ! » cria-je en réalisant que j'avais oublié de retirer mon alliance pour me laver les mains. Elle avait toujours été trop grande et je faisais toujours attention de l'enlever quand j'avais mes mains sous l'eau. « C'est pas possible ça ! » paniquai-je en essayant de passer frénétiquement mes doigts dans le trou du lavabo. « PUTAIN DE MER-DE ! » hurlai-je sous une panique de plus en plus incontrôlée. Haletante, je tournai sur moi-même comme pour tenter de trouver une solution autour de moi. Quand je vis une bassine trainer près de la baignoire, je me jetai dessus et m'agenouillai sous le lavabo. Je disposai fébrilement la bassine sous le siphon et dévissai celui-ci. Tremblante et sanglotante, je vidai tout le contenu et entendis à nouveau un bruit métallique. Je me mis instantanément à pleurer à chaude larmes en attrapant le précieux objet entre mes doigts. « Merci mon dieu… » murmurai-je entre mes pleurs.

Assise sur le sol glacé de la salle de bain, je tenais mon alliance contre moi sans pouvoir contrôler mes larmes. Même le destin s'y mettait et me rappelait à l'ordre, cette relation avec Edward était factice et devait cesser, j'avais bien compris le message.

Je restai prostrée sur le carrelage, recroquevillée, les yeux dans le vide à tenir contre mon cœur cette alliance. Ce ne fut que lorsque mon téléphone sonna que je me relevai et repris un peu de vie. Je passai ma main sur mes yeux pour sécher mes larmes puis glissai la bague dans ma poche de jean avant de sortir prendre mon téléphone. C'était un message d'Angela qui prenait de mes nouvelles, je répondis automatiquement que tout allait bien, c'était mon nouveau jeu.

Finalement je réussis de finir de me préparer et Jacob passa me chercher…en moto.

« C'est quoi ce bordel Jake ? » m'écriai-je en sortant sur le trottoir.

« Ben une moto patate ! » répondit celui-ci.

« Une moto ? » dis-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine. « Tu sais que je ne monte plus sur ces trucs depuis longtemps » me renfrognai-je.

« On avait seize ans quand c'est arrivé, on était jeune on aurait jamais dû te laisser conduire seule une moto, mais de toute façon tu as juste à poser tes jolies petites fesses là-dessus » dit-il en tapotant l'arrière du siège. « Tu préfères y aller à pied ? » me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Merci de me rappeler que je n'ai plus de voiture » dis-je en plissant des yeux avant de grimper derrière lui. Depuis ma panne, ma voiture n'avait jamais voulu remarcher et même Jacob qui était un mécanicien hors pair n'avait rien pu faire.

Nous étions partis manger dans une pizzeria où nous avions nos habitudes avant, retrouver ces repères m'apaisaient et m'effrayaient à la fois. Après ces mois à vivre avec Edward, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir retrouver cette routine.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ? » dit Jake tout à coup en posant sa part de pizza dans son assiette avant d'essuyer sa bouche avec sa serviette.

« Hein ? »

« Fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Ça ne va pas, je le vois. Crache le morceaux » dit-il en croissant ses bras sur la table.

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout » mentis-je à moitié.

« Ça c'est clair, ton visage le crie pour toi. Mais il y a autre chose… pourtant tu devrais être heureuse, tu as fini ton traitement et tu vas dégager de chez Cullen, c'est génial ça ! »

« Génial en effet… » dis-je en me forçant à sourire. « J'ai hâte de rentrer enfin chez moi » ajoutai-je pour en remettre une couche.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Je sais pas comment t'as réussi à endurer tout ça, il est si…arrogant ! » dit-il. J'eus un rire bref devant la fausseté de ses propos mais Jacob prit cela pour une confirmation et l'encouragea à continuer. « Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, qui pourrait habiter avec un type comme ça ? »

« Oui, qui ? » l'appuyai-je avec ironie. « Tu sais quoi ? Arrêtons de parler de lui, on n'est pas là pour ça » dis-je avec sourire. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre Jake casser du sucre sur le dos d'Edward, je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ça.

La discussion s'engagea sur Jake et ses virées nocturnes, il me raconta qu'il avait tapé dans l'œil d'un gars un peu plus jeune que lui, un certain Seth. Il l'avait rencontré dans un cours de salsa et ce mec était resté en admiration devant lui. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour gonfler l'ego de Jacob.

« Tu vas sortir avec lui ? » demandai-je.

« Il n'a que 20 ans… » dit-il en jouant avec sa fourchette.

« Ben il est majeur et vacciné non ?! Fonce mon gars ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça, et tu es un bon professeur à ce qu'il parait… » dis-je en baissant la voix pour souligner mon sous-entendus.

« Je vais peut être l'inviter… » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Au moins lui, il plaisait et savait qu'il intéressait quelqu'un. Tout le monde n'était pas destiné à être seul et se sentir rejeté, il fallait que je me fasse une raison, je n'étais pas de ces personnes qu'on aimait…

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement, je l'écoutais d'une oreille me parler de ses voitures et souriais quand il fallait. Mon manège marcha bien car Jake ne reposa pas de question sur mon état émotionnel. En début de soirée, il me ramena chez Edward et tenta de me remonter le moral en disant qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une semaine à tenir, ce qui eut l'effet inverse au final.

J'ouvris doucement la porte de l'appartement et balayai des yeux les alentours pour trouver Edward puis refermai la porte derrière moi. Ne le trouvant pas, je m'avançai et posai ma veste sur le dossier du canapé tout en regardant à droite et à gauche. Finalement, je le trouvai planté devant le frigo en tenant la porte grande ouverte. Je m'approchai derrière lui à pas feutrés et retins l'envie d'enlacer sa taille.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas laisser le frigo ouvert il me semble ? » dis-je avec un sourire. En pleine rêverie, il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver et fit un bond d'un mètre.

« Bella ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je vois ça… »

« Ton après-midi s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il en fermant le réfrigérateur sans rien prendre.

« Ça a été… » dis-je en restant évasive. « Et toi ? »

« Rien de spécial » répondit-il. « Ah si, mes parents nous invitent à aller manger chez eux demain midi, Alice et Jasper seront là eux aussi. »

« Très bien » acceptai-je avec un serrement au cœur en réalisant que ce serait le dernier repas 'en famille'. Peut être qu'ils voudront garder des liens avec moi, mais ce ne sera plus en tant que femme d'Edward. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était qu'ils ne me jugent pas trop sévèrement pour ce qu'Edward et moi avions fait, à savoir, leur mentir pendant des mois. Esmée et Carlisle constituaient pour moi cette sorte de famille que je n'avais pas, la gentillesse de Carlisle et la prévenance d'Esmée allaient cruellement me manquer s'ils décidaient de garder leurs distances.

Pendant que je préparais le diner, Edward partit s'isoler dans sa chambre et quand nous passâmes à table, un silence de mort régnait.

« Bella ? » m'appela-t-il soudainement alors que nous finissions de manger.

« Oui ? ». Mon cœur s'emballa, avait-il retrouvé la mémoire ? Allait-il enfin parler de la nuit que nous avions partagée ? Je redoutais ce moment et en même temps je l'attendais avec impatience.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de parler de notre accord. » dit-il en regardant son assiette vide. Ce n'était pas de ça que nous allions parler mais ce sujet ne me réjouissait pas plus. « Maintenant que ton traitement est terminé et que tu as repris une assurance… »

« … les parts du contrat sont honorées. » dis-je hochant la tête et en baissant les yeux à mon tour.

« Et je tiens à respecter mes engagements Bella. Je vais m'occuper de tous les papiers pour le divorce et aussi des frais, tu n'auras rien à te préoccuper. Mais…mais j'aurais une dernière faveur à te demander. »

« Je t'écoute » dis-je en rencontrant ses yeux.

« Je sais qu'on avait dit que notre comédie prendrait fin avec ta rémission mais je voulais savoir si tu peux être encore ma femme jusqu'au mariage de mon frère, j'ai pas envie de gâcher la fête et- »

« Edward » le coupai-je. « Je te rappelle qu'on m'a fait une robe sur mesure pour ce mariage et que je suis une des demoiselles d'honneur. Tu pensais que j'aurais été capable de te lâcher avant la cérémonie ? » demandai-je avec incrédulité.

« C'est ton droit Bella, on avait dit 'jusqu'à ta guérison' »

J'étais tellement atterrée qu'il pense une telle chose que je restai le regarder avec de grands yeux.

« Evidemment que je vais aller au mariage avec toi, la question ne se pose même pas ! » finis-je par dire.

« Merci, c'est gentil » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« On est amis je te rappelle… » dis-je avec une voix étranglée en poussant les restes de mon repas avec fourchette.

_Je veux rester ton amie Edward, je veux que tu restes dans ma vie même si ça me fait mal._

« Dès lundi, j'appelle mon avocat pour qu'il prépare les documents » dit-il en se levant de table. A ses mots, je réussis à garder un masque serein sur mon visage mais mon cœur pleurait, lui. Ce sentiment de rejet habituel revint au galop et pour ne rien arranger, cette fois-ci un putain de papier allait clairement l'énoncer noir sur blanc.

_Edward Cullen ne t'aime pas et ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, signe en bas à droite._

Je débarrassai rapidement la table et prétextai d'avoir un appel à passer pour m'isoler dans ma chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en silence. J'en voulais à Jasper d'avoir senti le truc arriver des mois auparavant, je m'en voulais d'avoir cru que je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau et j'en voulais à tous ceux qui disaient qu'on s'habituait à la souffrance. On ne devait pas parler de la même souffrance. Mon cœur n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille où on aurait largué plusieurs bombes atomiques, je doutais que beaucoup de personnes ressentent ça. Sans mon instinct de survie, je ne serais plus là, sans l'espoir, je ne serais plus là. Et l'espoir ici, c'était de rester amie avec Edward, car s'il quittait définitivement ma vie, alors là, je n'y survivrais pas. Surtout après ces mois où j'avais essayé de lui prouver que les femmes n'étaient pas toutes des salopes et où il avait appris à avoir confiance en moi. Et pour garder son amitié, il fallait que je sois forte et agisse en tant qu'amie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

POV Edward

Nous étions entrain de diner et les mêmes pensées envahissaient mon cerveau depuis une semaine. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever de ma mémoire la nuit que nous avions passé, ni le mutisme à ce sujet dont elle faisait part depuis tout ce temps. Elle était déjà levée ce matin là quand je m'étais réveillé avec ma gueule de bois, j'étais persuadé qu'elle savait ce que nous avions fait, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas abordé une seule fois ce sujet ne confirmait qu'une chose. Bella avait vraiment fait l'amour avec moi que pour se rendre 'un service amical' et pour elle, tout était clair entre nous. J'étais sur le point de briser le silence qui s'était instauré à table pour enfin percer l'abcès, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur sa main gauche. Elle ne portait déjà plus son alliance. Le message ne pouvait être plus évident. Elle avait hâte que ce jeu cesse, son traitement était terminé et sa vie pouvait commencer. J'avais saisi et l'heure était venue de parler de ça.

« Bella ? » l'appelai-je en cachant ma tristesse dans ma voix.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle avec une voix surprise.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de parler de notre accord. » dis-je en évitant son regard. « Maintenant que ton traitement est terminé et que tu as repris une assurance… »

« … les parts du contrat sont honorées. » finit-elle ma phrase. Etait-ce par hâte encore une fois ?

« Et je tiens à respecter mes engagements Bella. Je vais m'occuper de tous les papiers pour le divorce et aussi des frais, tu n'auras rien à te préoccuper. » assurai-je. « Mais…mais j'aurais une dernière faveur à te demander. » ajoutai-je en la regardant.

_Dis oui Bella, dis oui… Tu as déjà accepté de venir chez mes parents demain, accepte ça aussi._

« Je t'écoute »

« Je sais qu'on avait dit que notre comédie prendrait fin avec ta rémission mais je voulais savoir si tu peux être encore ma femme jusqu'au mariage de mon frère, j'ai pas envie de gâcher la fête et- »

« Edward » me coupa-t-elle. Mon cœur s'emballa, qu'allait-elle dire ? Je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter son refus. « Je te rappelle qu'on m'a fait une robe sur mesure pour ce mariage et que je suis une des demoiselles d'honneur. Tu pensais que j'aurais été capable de te lâcher avant la cérémonie ? » dit-elle en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

« C'est ton droit Bella, on avait dit 'jusqu'à ta guérison' » me justifiai-je. J'avais peur qu'elle se sente obligée de dire oui par rapport à notre accord devenu aujourd'hui obsolète, or je voulais qu'elle le fasse par envie.

_Tu veux qu'elle le fasse pour toi, avoues-le._

« Evidemment que je vais aller au mariage avec toi, la question ne se pose même pas ! » dit-elle comme si cela allait de soi.

« Merci, c'est gentil » dis-je timidement. Elle avait dit oui, oui elle voulait encore jouer à madame Cullen alors que nous n'avions plus de marché.

_Encore une semaine à souffrir Cullen, bien joué ! T'es maso mon gars…_

« On est amis je te rappelle… » répliqua-t-elle en regardant son assiette. Ses mots ravivèrent encore notre nuit à Las Vegas et je ne pus en supporter davantage, aussi, je me levai et commençai à débarrasser la table.

« Dès lundi, j'appelle mon avocat pour qu'il prépare les documents » dis-je pour bien sceller notre discussion et une fois n'était pas coutume, pour la rassurer que je la libérerai de ses engagements.

Aussitôt la dernière assiette glissée dans le lave-vaisselle, Bella s'excusa d'avoir un appel à passer et partit dans sa chambre. Elle allait surement partager la nouvelle avec quelqu'un. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais réussi à parler de ça avec un ton si posé. Ah oui, Bella ne portait plus son alliance… Ce n'était qu'un bout de métal mais son geste me serrait le cœur bien que je savais qu'elle n'allait pas la garder indéfiniment.

Je me trainai jusqu'à mon lit où je me laissai tomber littéralement dessus avant de plaquer mes mains sur mon visage. Je savais que ça se terminerait comme ça, je le savais… Mais s'y attendre n'atténuait pas la douleur, douleur qui s'annonçait bien pire que la dernière fois. Comment allais-je pouvoir survivre ça ?

Je me rassis et agrippai mes cheveux en posant mes coudes sur mes genoux. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo de Bella qui trônait sur le mur d'en face, au-dessus de la commode. Autant cette photo m'intimidait auparavant, autant maintenant je ne pouvais passer un jour sans la contempler. Je la regardai avec attention, m'attardant sur chaque partie de son corps, repensant à la sensation de ma main sur ces zones, repensant au bien être que j'avais ressenti cette nuit là, et réalisant encore et encore que j'aimais cette femme de tout mon cœur, bien que celui-ci ne fut plus qu'un vestige archéologique.

Je passai ma main sur mes joues pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient roulé contre mon gré. Je devais être fort, il restait une semaine et il fallait que j'agisse comme son ami, juste une semaine… Après, tout pouvait s'écrouler, ça m'était bien égal. Tout allait recommencer, ma vielle copine la dépression referait son apparition et je me couperais du monde les mois à venir, peut être même les années cette fois-ci. Les filles ne voulaient pas de moi ou se foutaient de ma gueule, je n'emmerderai plus personne de cette façon. De toute manière, il m'était impossible d'imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Bella même si cet amour m'était interdit. Tanya n'avait été qu'une lubie à coté d'elle, je le savais maintenant.

J'allais vivre dans le regret, pas le regret d'avoir partagé cette nuit avec elle, oh non… mais regretter que ce se soit passé sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revivre cette nuit en savourant et appréciant chaque seconde. C'était comme si cette unique nuit avait été gâchée. De rage, je me retournai et donnai un grand coup de poing dans mon oreiller pour passer ma colère. Pourquoi le destin ne me laissait-il pas avoir droit au bonheur pour une fois ?! J'avais l'impression d'être dans une spirale l'infernale ou d'être victime d'un effet papillon, chaque histoire se répétait mais de pire en pire. Mon cœur avait réussi à cicatriser même si c'était avec de plus en plus de difficultés, mais là, je doutais qu'il y arrive, la plaie était trop profonde et l'avait achevé.

Mais il fallait que je tienne encore une semaine. Une semaine à faire comme si tout allait bien, une semaine à faire croire à Bella que je ne cherchais pas à être plus que son ami, une semaine à revêtir le masque de la sérénité.

Le lendemain, après une nuit sans sommeil, je me préparai pour aller chez mes parents avec Bella. S'il était difficile de jouer la comédie au quotidien avec elle, jouer celle pour les autres était encore plus pénible car je devais jouer le mari et non plus l'ami. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que ma famille ne soit pas trop embarrassante et ne fasse pas preuve de lourdeurs, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Je me dirigeai vers la douche et quand je me déshabillai, mon regard fut attiré par mon reflet et en particulier sur le tatouage sur ma hanche. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. Je n'avais jamais été un adepte des tatouages, je me demandais encore comment j'avais accepté ça. Tout en me regardant dans la glace, je passai mes doigts sur l'écriture fine inscrite sur ma peau. Ou j'étais stupide, ou j'étais vraiment masochiste pour graver dans ma chair le prénom de Bella. J'allais devoir me rappeler toute ma vie de mon malheur. J'étais définitivement masochiste. Je soupirai puis fis ma douche.

« Bonjour mes chéris ! » s'exclama ma mère en nous ouvrant la porte quand nous arrivâmes là-bas. Plutôt que de nous enlacer un par un, elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et celle de Bella en même temps et nous colla à elle.

« Bonjour Esmée » dit Bella d'une voix étouffée.

« Maman… » dis-je pour l'inciter à nous lâcher. « Maman ! » m'écriai-je voyant qu'elle ne nous lâchait toujours pas.

« Tu veux les étouffer maman ? » demanda une petite voix derrière nous.

« Alice voyons ! » répliqua ma mère en nous lâchant pour de bon. « Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu, c'est tout »

« Juste deux semaines » dit mon père avec sourire qui venait d'arriver lui aussi.

« C'est bien ce que je disais… » ajouta Esmée en titillant sa boucle d'oreille et évitant le regard de mon père.

Après s'être tous salués, nous allâmes au salon où ma mère ne put s'empêcher de raconter dans les détails comment elle avait réussi à acquérir le nouveau tableau près de la cheminée. Nous étions tous à contempler la tache bleu sur le fond blanc quand je sentis la main de Bella se glisser dans la mienne en me faisant presque sursauter. J'avais l'impression d'être retourné trois mois en arrière, quand chaque effleurement me mettait mal à l'aise, sauf que maintenant ce mal être n'était plus le même. Aujourd'hui, c'était la crainte d'en vouloir plus maintenant que j'avais gouté au fruit défendu. Bella dut sentir ma tension et je tournai la tête pour lui offrir un timide sourire et la rassurer que tout était ok.

« Tiens j'ai eu un message de Rose ce matin, les préparatifs du mariage ne sont pas aussi catastrophiques qu'elle le craignait » dit Alice à l'attention de ma mère alors que nous étions à table. Mon frère et Rosalie était partis hier à Los Angeles pour mettre au point leur mariage chez les parents de Rosalie. « J'espère que ces dindes californiennes ne vont pas tout saccager mon travail. Si j'avais pu, moi aussi je serais allée là-bas… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, connaissant Rosalie, je ne pense pas qu'elle se laissera imposer une conduite. » la rassura Jasper en tapotant la main de ma sœur.

« En parlant de mariage, quand comptez-vous vous marier tous les deux ? » demanda ma mère tout en coupant sa viande comme si elle parlait de météo. Jasper qui venait de prendre une bouchée de légumes faillit s'étouffer et partit dans une quinte de toux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on va se marier ? » dit Alice.

« Alice je t'en prie, pas à moi… » dit ma mère sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Je vis que je n'étais pas le seul sur le qui-vive, Bella a coté de moi était tout aussi attentive à ce qui se disait à table. Si ces deux là se mariaient, elle et moi serions liés et amenés à se fréquenter. Etait-ce une aubaine ou calamité ? Etais-je assez fort pour ça ?

« On se connait depuis peu, on y a pas réfléchi » dit Jasper. Ce n'était pas ce que les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de Las Vegas disaient pourtant…

« Ça ne veut rien dire, regardez Bella et Edward »

« Oui ben on n'est pas comme eux maman » dit Alice en piquant une pomme de terre avec sa fourchette. « On a tous nos raisons de vouloir se marier » ajouta-t-elle avant de la mettre dans sa bouche en me regardant. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?! Était-elle au courant ? Je dirigeai mes yeux sur Jasper et celui-ci fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête de droite à gauche. Non, il n'avait rien dit.

Le déjeuner se poursuivit et ma mère et ma sœur monopolisèrent les conversations. Tant mieux car je n'avais pas envie de discuter, j'assurais le minimum syndical en souriant et en hochant la tête, mais j'étais bien incapable de dire de quoi elles parlaient tant mon esprit était ailleurs.

« Au fait, Emmett m'a dit que vous ne saviez toujours pas où partir en voyage de noce » dit mon père quand vint le dessert.

« Un voyage de noce ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Emmett se fait des films papa, il faut pas croire tout ce qu'il te dit » dis-je avec affliction.

« Vous savez où vous allez alors ? » demanda ma mère.

« On va nul part, c'est pas prévu au programme » insistai-je.

« Enfin Eddie ! Tous les jeunes mariés partent en lune de miel ! » s'écria ma mère.

« Je dois te dire combien de fois de ne pas m'appeler Eddie ? Et non, nous ne sommes pas comme tous les jeunes mariés » dis-je avec fermeté. Je ne voulais pas que Bella se sente mal à l'aise par des idées pareilles. Ma mère me lança un regard perçant pour me faire flancher, mais je tins bon.

Après manger, ma mère prit Bella et Jasper à partie et leur infligea les traditionnels albums photos. Pendant qu'ils étaient tous entrain de rire et de s'attendrir sur leurs photos, je m'éclipsai sur la terrasse pour profiter du soleil et rassembler mes pensées. Assis sur un transat, je me frottai le visage avec les paumes de mes mains.

« Tout va bien Ed ? »

La voix de mon père me surprit, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« Hein ? Euh oui, oui… » dis-je en le regardant s'installer sur l'autre transat à coté de moi.

« Tu es sûr ? Je te trouve un peu absent aujourd'hui »

« Non tout va bien » répondis-je avec un sourire forcé. Il fallait que je reprenne le dessus immédiatement, si mon père commençait à ressentir mon humeur ce n'était pas bon.

« Tu nous le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas Edward ? » insista-t-il. De ses trois enfants, j'étais bien le seul à être surveillé d'aussi près, voilà ce que c'était d'être à tendance dépressive, il repérait une crise à des lieues. Il fallait vite que je trouve une parade.

« Un peu de fatigue à cause du boulot » mentis-je. Ils pensaient toujours que mon boulot était la source de tous mes maux et bien là ça m'arrangeait bien, sauf que mon père restait me regarder avec scepticisme.

« Je doute que Bella travaille avec toi »

« Quoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Bella n'est pas beaucoup plus présente que toi aujourd'hui, tout va bien entre vous deux ? »

_Bella se fait surement chier papa et a surement hâte de partir d'ici._

« Oui ça va très bien »

Il acquiesça pendant quelques secondes puis détourna la tête pour fixer l'horizon. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence quelques instants.

« Tu sais Edward » commença-t-il en se levant du transat, « j'étais sceptique au début, mais je dois avouer que j'aurais fait la même chose que toi si j'avais trouvé la perle rare au premier coup d'œil. Elle est faite pour toi Edward, ne la laisse pas filer… » dit-il avant de s'éloigner en me laissant en plein désarroi. Mais pourquoi disait-il ça ? Il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir…

Je laissai tomber ma tête entre mes mains et me concentrai pour ne pas laisser mes émotions maussades prendre le dessus. Ce n'était pas le lieu pour craquer. Une fois remotivé, je me levai et partis rejoindre les autres pour quelques heures qui s'annonçaient pénibles.

Reprenant mon rôle de mari avec plus d'entrain, je me dirigeai vers le salon où tout le monde riait devant les albums photo. J'allai derrière le canapé où Bella se trouvait et me penchai à coté d'elle en frôlant ma joue contre la sienne.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse » dis-je en essayant de faire abstraction de l'odeur enivrante de Bella. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers moi, si bien que nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

« On ne peut pas faire autrement en te voyant entrain de chouiner parce qu'Emmett a renversé son yaourt sur ta tête » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« D'ailleurs il me le doit toujours… » répondis-je avec moi aussi un sourire en coin sans la quitter des yeux.

Je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard, j'étais comme happé par ses pupilles chocolat, comme si mon corps voulait prendre le dessus. Il finit par réussir et mes lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes. La sensation de bien-être à cet instant était comme un toxico retrouvant sa dose après des jours de manque. Extatique. Je sentis Bella presser ses lèvres contre moi puis elle brisa notre baiser avant de me sourire et baisser la tête sur l'album qui était sur ses genoux. Encore sous le choc de mon geste, je restai figé quelques instants à la regarder, puis reprenant mes esprits, je me redressai et fis le tour du sofa tel un zombie pour m'installer à l'autre bout.

Mes craintes étaient réelles, si je m'approchais trop de Bella je ne pouvais pas résister. Heureusement que cela s'était produit devant ma famille… Quand je sortis de mon état de choc, je croisai le regard de ma mère qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et celui de ma sœur qui affichait un air satisfait. A ce moment là, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour m'enfuir d'ici, ces regards me rappelaient que j'allais les décevoir bientôt.

Finalement, au bout de deux bonnes heures, tout le monde se dit au revoir et nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous le vendredi suivant pour partir à Los Angeles ensemble.

Une nouvelle et dernière semaine en compagnie débuta. Contrairement aux précédentes, elle était placée sous le signe de la déprime. Les heures semblaient défiler à une allure impressionnante. Je détestais cela, plus vous appréhendiez quelque chose et plus cette chose arrivait vite. Le lundi, je n'avais quasiment pas travaillé de la journée, certes, j'étais resté à mon bureau mais c'était bien la seule chose que j'avais fait… Tout en tournant mon café froid avec ma cuillère, mon esprit n'avait pas arrêté de fourmiller. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait que je profite de ces derniers jours avec Bella en faisant abstraction de mes états d'âmes et en étant le plus agréable possible. Je ne ferai plus exprès de rester au bureau pour l'éviter et lui ferait face avec une décontraction qui voulait dire _'tout va bien, moi aussi ça me va de faire l'amour juste pour se rendre service'_.

En fin de journée, Jenks passa au bureau déposer les papiers du divorce et après les avoir lu et relu, je les glissai dans ma sacoche pour les faire signer à Bella en rentrant. Sans mot, elle s'exécuta puis tendit le contrat pour que je le signe à mon tour. Finalement, rayer quatre mois de sa vie n'était pas plus compliqué que ça, il fallait juste que je trouve le courage de les redonner à l'avocat maintenant...

Ce mardi soir, je fus content de voir que Bella était restée avec moi devant la télévision comme nous le faisions avant. Vers le milieu du film, elle commença à se fatiguer et s'allongea sur le canapé en mettant sa tête sur mes genoux. Je m'aperçus que ce contact m'avait beaucoup manqué.

« Edward ? »

« Hum ? » dis-je en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux à son insu.

« Il faudra que tu me prêtes ta voiture demain soir s'il te plait ». Je mourrais d'envie de savoir pourquoi mais me retins, je n'avais pas à être curieux.

« Bien sûr » murmurai-je

« En fait… » continua-t-elle après un bref silence. « J'ai entassé pas mal de choses ici en fin de compte, et j'ai commencé à faire quelques cartons pour les ramener chez moi… » expliqua-t-elle. Je stoppai mon geste et restai fixer l'arrière de son crâne.

« Je croyais que tu voulais prendre un appartement » dis-je avec étonnement.

« Oui…mais en attendant je retourne dans notre appart » dit-elle en tournant légèrement sa tête pour me voir.

« Tu sais que tu peux rester ici si tu as besoin » proposai-je avec un nœud dans la gorge. Elle pouvait rester éternellement ici…

« Oh euh… je t'ai déjà beaucoup envahi, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à la rue… »

Je soupirai doucement et acquiesçai, si j'insistais ce serait louche. Elle se retourna vers la télé et mes doigts se refermèrent à nouveau sur une mèche de ses cheveux. Si seulement j'avais eu une paire de ciseaux à proximité…

Le mercredi soir quand je rentrai du boulot, une valise et deux cartons étaient entreposés près du piano. J'avançais vers le salon quand Bella sortit de sa chambre avec un autre sac.

« Attends, je vais t'aider » dis-je en venant à sa rencontre pour prendre le sac.

« Merci » dit-elle. « Tu es et tu resteras toujours un gentleman Edward » ajouta-elle avec un sourire.

« Prouver notre supériorité physique est la seule chose qui nous reste, à nous les hommes » répondis-je avec taquinerie. Ça aussi, ça allait me manquer.

« Bien sûr, mais on y travaille encore, nous les femmes. Un jour viendra où nous n'aurons plus besoin de vous. »

« Oui ben en attendant je vais ranger ça dans la voiture, tu me rendras la pareille quand je serai rendu à néant. » dis-je en riant.

Nous prîmes chacun des affaires et partîmes ranger le tout dans la voiture.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir tout ça… » dit-elle en refermant le coffre. « Bon, je te dis à demain au cas où tu seras couché quand je rentrerai ».

« A demain Bella » répondis-je en la voyant s'installer au volant de ma Volvo. Elle partait ramener ses affaires dans son appartement et passait la soirée avec Jasper.

Je remontai chez moi et l'appartement me parut immense et vide. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais seul pourtant, mais ce soir c'était différent, une partie de Bella avait quitté ces murs et ce n'était que les prémices. Demain soir serait la dernière nuit qu'elle passerait ici, nous partions le vendredi pour L.A. pour le weekend et dès lundi, elle allait retrouver son appartement.

Je m'avançai vers l'étagère où étaient entreposées les bouteilles d'alcool et me servis un demi verre de whisky. La dernière fois que j'avais eu ce geste, ça ne m'avait pas réussi mais qu'importe, j'en avais besoin. Je bus une première gorgée et me retournai pour faire face au piano. Quand je voyais le bois laqué noir, je voyais la main de Bella glisser dessus. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais à chaque fois qu'elle allait dans sa chambre, elle touchait le piano telle une caresse. Je ne savais pas ce que ça me faisait, c'était comme si…comme si elle touchait une partie de moi.

Sans réaliser ce que je faisais, je m'assis sur le tabouret et bus une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool en grimaçant avant de poser le verre sur le haut du piano. Je passai mes mains sur le bois recouvrant le clavier puis soupirai, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas joué. Mais depuis, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Je n'étais plus en colère contre ce que provoquait Bella chez moi et soudainement, l'envie de jouer se fit sentir. Comme si j'ouvrais une malle de vieux souvenirs, je soulevai le capot pour accéder aux touches noires et blanches. Les mains un peu tremblantes, je posai mes doigts délicatement sur le clavier comme pour ressentir pleinement les sensations perdues. Au bout d'un petit moment, je pressai mes doigts sur les touches et le son puissant du piano envahit la pièce. Sans savoir ce que je faisais réellement, je me laissai aller et mes doigts glissèrent d'une touche à l'autre comme pour réapprendre à maitriser l'instrument.

J'y arrivais.

J'arrivais enfin à jouer quelque chose de cohérent. Voilà quatre mois que j'avais abandonné ma pratique presque quotidienne car je n'étais plus bon à rien, quatre mois à penser que Bella était la cause de ce blocage. Mais aujourd'hui j'y arrivais. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Bella était loin d'avoir quitter mon esprit pourtant ! Pour commencer, je n'étais plus en colère contre elle, et ensuite, j'avais enfin réalisé que je l'aimais…

_Ton piano voulait peut être te montrer que tu étais amoureux d'elle, tant que tu ne te l'avouais pas, tu bloquais._

_Oh non Cullen, voilà que tu te remets à délirer ! Ton gri-gri contre ta connerie n'a aucun effet mon gars…_

Avec libération, je laissais l'inspiration m'emporter et jouais mélodie sur mélodie avec frénésie, j'avais besoin d'évacuer tout ça en musique.

Je terminais un morceau improvisé quand je vis du coin de l'œil quelque chose bouger et m'arrêtai brusquement.

« Non ne t'arrête pas » dit Bella. Je me figeai et vrillai mon regard sur elle. Je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer, merde ! Je ne pouvais pas jouer pour elle, je ne pouvais pas jouer quelque chose qui transpirait mon amour pour elle, je ne pouvais pas…

« Je…je suis désolé. Je suis bon à rien ce soir » dis-je en me levant avant de prendre mon verre pour aller le vider dans l'évier de la cuisine. Quand je revins dans le salon, Bella s'était approchée du piano et refermait le clavier délicatement. Je culpabilisais d'avoir réagi de cette manière mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. « Je vais me coucher…bonne nuit Bella » dis-je plus doucement.

« Bonne nuit Edward » répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi. Je lui souris timidement et partis dans ma chambre pour une nuit agitée.

En trois clignements de paupières, vendredi arriva sur moi. C'était le début de la fin. Le début du mariage et la fin de notre manège. Nous prenions tous l'avion pour aller dans la villa des parents de Rosalie, elle avait exigé que nous logions là-bas. Le voyage fut pénible, j'avais l'impression d'être un prisonnier mené à l'échafaud et ma sœur, ma mère et Kate étaient complètement excitées et n'arrêtèrent pas de jacasser.

« Dieu soit loué ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'écria Rosalie à l'aéroport.

« On avait hâte que vous arriviez » renchérit Emmett en faisant une accolade à mon père puis à moi.

« On vous manquait déjà ? » m'amusai-je.

« Tu comprendras quand t'auras vu la famille et les 'amis de la famille' à Rosalie » dit Emmett en pointant sa fiancée avec son pouce.

« Enfin Emmett ! On ne t'a pas élevé de cette manière ! Aies un peu de respect ! » s'exclama ma mère.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Esmée, je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui, je ne les supporte pas non plus » dit Rose.

Ils étaient venus avec deux voitures, naturellement, les filles allèrent dans une et nous nous retrouvâmes entre hommes dans la Mustang rouge cabriolet du père à Rosalie. Assis à l'arrière, les cheveux au vent, il était impossible d'avoir une conversation dans un cabriolet et ça m'arrangeait car je préférais profiter du paysage, je n'avais encore j'avais eu l'occasion de faire du tourisme à Beverly Hills.

Arrivés dans la luxueuse villa des Hale, un employé de maison vint nous aider à sortir nos bagages. Intimidée, Bella vint se coller à moi et nous suivîmes le majordome.

« Rassure-moi, dis-moi que tu n'as jamais été dans des endroits pareils… » murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne connais que les réceptions des Volturi dans ce genre »

« Bon ça va alors »

Nous arrivâmes dans un gigantesque salon où les parents de Rosalie nous attendaient. Rose n'avait pas menti, sa mère était liftée et siliconée de partout en bonne californienne fortunée. Aussitôt les présentations faites, Emmett agrippa mon bras et tira dessus.

« Em ! » murmurai-je entre mes dents alors qu'il me conduisait dans un couloir en regardant autour de lui.

« Faut que je te parle à tout prix Ed » dit-il en s'engouffrant dans une bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis dans la merde. Et jusqu'au cou même » dit-il avec sérieux en me tenant les épaules.

« Tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ?! » m'énervai-je. Emmett était capable de tout.

« Avant promets-moi de m'aider »

« Je peux pas te promettre un truc pareil si je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait, crétin ! » m'écriai-je. Emmett sembla ressembler son courage et se lança.

« Il faut que t'écrives mes vœux de mariage à ma place »

* * *

**Pas la peine de faire cette tête, je sais déjà ce que vous pensez… 'Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi ce retour en arrière ?! #3ù%#& !!' et 'bordel c'est quoi ces attardés ?!'. Ben ouai je sais, ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous et c'était pas le chapitre le plus trépidant que j'ai écrit, mais c'est nécessaire à l'histoire, la suite n'en sera que meilleure (promis juré !). Histoire qui d'ailleurs touche dangereusement à sa fin… enfin le dénouement j'entends, je ferai quelques chapitres supplémentaires.**

**Je tenais à dire à ceux qui ne seraient pas encore au courant que les OS pour le concours sont postés sur la communauté. Alors je m'offre un petit coup de pub pour vous dire que j'ai écrit un OS intitulé 'Flirt et conséquences', je vous invite à venir le lire !! Allez mes lecteurs préférés, j'attends vos avis ^^**

**J'aimerais vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera plus vite à venir mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir une telle promesse… **

**Vos reviews m'aident à tenir et à me booster, show me your love pleaaaaase ! *yeux hypnotisants***


	14. Echec et mat

**Avé !**

**Eh bien non je ne suis pas morte contrairement aux apparences. Il est inutile de vous dire que je cours après le temps pour écrire, vous connaissez la rengaine…^^. Mais d'ici un bon mois ça devrait aller mieux normalement. **

**Je voudrais profiter en passant pour faire quelques apartés. Tout d'abord, je voudrais revenir rapidement sur les cas de plagiat, je pense notamment à 'La soumise', traduction de The submissive. Voir des personnes qui s'approprient des histoires qu'elles n'ont pas écrites me met hors de moi. Je n'ai pas de mots pour qualifier ma colère. Tous les auteurs savent qu'écrire des fic demande un travail personnel conséquent et beaucoup de temps, et voir ce genre de choses est totalement 'dégueulasse' si vous permettez l'expression.**

**Autre chose aussi, plus gaie cette fois-ci je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont joué le jeu pour le concours d'OS et remercier également toutes les personnes qui ont voté pour mes OS, merci beaucoup !!**

**Enfin bref, nous revoilà avec nos deux lovers handicapés des sentiments, mais faut les comprendre, quand on a été traumatisé dans le passé, on a tendance à se protéger. Je dois vous avertir que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents car deux options se présentaient à moi. Soit je le continuais un peu et dieu sait quand j'aurais pu le poster, ou soit je coupais là et je vous le donnais maintenant, ce que j'ai fait. Du coup vous avez gagné une fin sadique…**

**Et une dernière chose, merci pour tous vos commentaires, je les lis chacun avec beaucoup d'attention même si je n'ai plus le temps d'y répondre… Merci aussi pour vos MP. Quand aux reviews anonymes me demandant la suite, j'aimerais vous le dire mais je ne peux pas vous répondre.**

**Voilà j'ai fini mon roman, mille pardons pour cette longue A/N. J'ai rajouté des liens sur mon profil pour ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey ;-)**

Chapitre 14 : Echec et mat

_« Avant promets-moi de m'aider »_

_« Je peux pas te promettre un truc pareil si je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait, crétin ! » m'écriai-je. Emmett sembla ressembler son courage et se lança._

_« Il faut que t'écrives mes vœux de mariage à ma place »_

POV Bella

Nous étions à peine arrivés dans la villa des parents de Rosalie qu'Emmett embarqua Edward, me laissant seule. Certes, les autres étaient là mais je me sentais seule malgré tout. Depuis des jours ce sentiment ambigu ne me quittait plus, quand Edward était près de moi cela me faisait mal car le voir était un supplice, mais dès qu'il me quittait, je me sentais vide et abandonnée. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la douleur quand nous partirons chacun de notre coté. Cette vie était devenue un véritable enfer pour moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir » me susurra Alice à mon oreille avec un sourire dans la voix. Je tournai la tête en réalisant que j'étais restée fixer la double porte par laquelle Edward s'était éclipsé.

« Je sais » dis-je un peu sur la défensive en reportant mon attention sur la Barbie siliconée en face de moi, en d'autres termes, la mère de Rosalie.

« Rosalie n'arrête pas de parler de vous, vous savez ? Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir qu'elle peut compter sur des gens comme vous » dit-elle à Esmée et Carlisle un peu gênés par ces paroles.

« Merci Pamela, nous sommes heureux que Rosalie entre dans notre famille 'officiellement' » répondit Carlisle légèrement tendu. Un court silence s'en suivit puis 'Pam' reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas vous détendre près de la piscine et du jacuzzi ? Les amies de Rosie sont déjà là »

« Ce n'est pas mes amies maman » avertit Rosalie en lançant un regard noir à sa mère. De toute évidence elle ne portait pas ces personnes dans son cœur.

« Ce sont quand même tes amies d'enfance ! » insista Pamela.

« Non c'était les filles que je pensais être des amies dans une vie antérieure. Ce temps là est révolu, ok ? » s'imposa Rosalie en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Sa mère nous offrit un sourire gêné pour cacher son malaise puis fit signe à quelqu'un derrière nous.

« John, veuillez portez les bagages de nos invités dans leurs chambres s'il vous plait » lui dit-elle. « John est notre majordome, il est anglais et a travaillé dan les plus grandes maisons » ajouta-t-elle à notre attention avec une pointe de fierté. Rosalie eut un soupir d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous accompagne » dit-elle en passant ses bras sous nos coudes à Alice et moi. Esmée et Carlisle nous suivirent jusqu'à l'étage où pas moins de huit chambres se trouvaient, un véritable hôtel grand luxe. « J'avais hâte que vous arriviez, j'en peux plus. Tout me rappelle ce que j'avais fui il y a des années, je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire le mariage ici… »

« Parce que c'est tes parents » dis-je simplement en entrant dans la magnifique chambre qui nous avait été assignée à Edward et moi.

« Je suis désolée Bella, je ne…je ne voulais pas te blesser » s'excusa-t-elle en faisant allusion à la mort de mes parents.

« Ecoute Rose, il ne faut pas t'excuser pour ça. Tu n'y es pour rien, ne te sens pas gênée. » répondis-je. Elle me sourit et referma la porte pour que je puisse me changer.

Je posai mon sac sur le lit et déambulai dans la pièce. Je stressai à l'idée de passer la nuit dans la même chambre d'Edward, surtout après l'épisode de Las Vegas, je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir gérer ça. J'allai à la fenêtre et tirai légèrement le rideau pour regarder dehors. La chambre donnait directement sur la piscine où des personnes étaient déjà installées. Toutes blondes. Les 'amies' de Rosalie sans aucun doute. Je soupirai et retournai à mon sac pour endosser mon costume de madame Cullen.

Quand nous rejoignîmes les autres à la piscine, les garçons se trouvaient déjà là. Seul Edward était resté en t-shirt et jean. Il semblait songeur et contrarié. Quand j'approchai, il se redressa immédiatement sur son transat et semblait soulagé de me voir. J'étais entrain de me demander pourquoi quand je le surpris à regarder nerveusement de l'autre coté de la piscine les dindes blondes. Elles étaient entrain de jouer les femmes fatales et une en particulier faisait des œillades à Edward. Mon poil se hérissa immédiatement.

_Fais lui encore un clin d'œil pétasse et je t'arrache tes extensions blondes…_

Je m'installai à coté de lui et enlevai ma robe avant de prendre ma crème solaire pour m'en mettre.

« Tiens Edward » lui dis-je en tendant le tube tout en lorgnant en face.

« C'est bon, je ne compte pas me baigner de toute façon » me répondit-il.

« Peut-être mais je doute que t'aies envie d'avoir la tête d'un homard pour le mariage de ton frère » insistai-je en tournant la tête vers lui. Il soupira puis prit la crème et s'en versa dans la main avant de l'étaler sur son visage. « Attends, approche-toi » dis-je en voyant les traces blanches qu'il avait laissé. Il hésita une seconde puis se pencha vers moi. En évitant de croiser son regard, je passai mes doigts sur les endroits où il y avait de la crème. Toucher sa peau réactiva toute une série d'émotions en moi et quand mes mains glissèrent sur ses joues, j'eus subitement envie de l'embrasser.

_Allez Bella, t'es madame Cullen après tout._

_Si je le faisais je profiterais de la situation._

_Exactement, et il ne te reste que deux jours pour le faire._

Mon corps mit fin à mon débat intérieur et mes lèvres se plaquèrent aux siennes. Trop tôt à mon gout, je reculai la tête et lui offrit un timide sourire avant de reboucher le tube de crème. Puis je fis semblant d'être occupée à chercher quelque chose dans mon sac pour cacher les larmes qui étaient montées à mes yeux sous l'émotion. Depuis quelques temps, ma déprime avait empiré. A chaque instant j'avais envie de pleurer, et prendre sur moi me fatiguait énormément.

« Je vous prêterais bien mon huile au monoï mais j'ai peur que vos peaux ne supportent pas le soleil de Californie… » dit Barbie n°1 avec condescendance.

« Je vous présente Lindsay » chuchota Rosalie.

« Je te proposerais bien ma crème indice 50 mais j'ai peur que ça contrarie vos futurs cancers de la peau » répondis-je avec sarcasme. Lindsay me fit son plus beau sourire forcé puis reporta son attention sur ses copines qui nous regardait de manière hautaine.

« Je vous avais dit qu'elles étaient charmantes… » dit Emmett à voix basse.

« C'est qui les deux autres ? » demandai-je.

« Au milieu, c'est Mandy. Et à droite c'est Stacy » me répondit Rosalie.

« Normal. A comportement de pétasses, prénoms de pétasses… » murmurai-je.

Nous restâmes discuter l'après-midi au bord de la piscine et Rosalie nous raconta discrètement les histoires qu'il y avait eu sur elles quand elle les fréquentait au lycée. D'après elle, Lindsay avait eu presque comme toutes les filles de Beverly Hills sa crise de pseudo-anorexie, Mandy avait du être envoyée dans un centre de désintoxication à l'âge de seize ans à cause de l'alcool, et enfin Stacy était connue des services de police pour cause de cleptomanie.

« Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je suis partie… » finit-elle. « Ce quartier est malsain et pourri par le fric, ça me révulse » dit-elle avec colère.

Pendant tout le temps où Rosalie était restée nous raconter ses histoires, Edward s'était muré dans le silence et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tout va bien Edward ? » m'inquiétai-je au bout d'un moment quand je le vis s'accouder sur ses genoux et regarder ses pieds.

« Euh oui, oui » m'assura-t-il. Mais je n'étais pas plus rassurée car je commençais à connaitre le personnage et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant je ne me risquai pas à approfondir mes recherches car je ne m'en sentais pas le droit.

« Mais il est déjà 18 heures ?! » s'écria Alice soudainement.

« Il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va être en retard » renchérit Rosalie en se levant.

« En retard pour quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Pour le diner de répétition. Ne me dis pas que t'avais oublié ? » dit Alice.

« C'est possible… » esquivai-je. Alice soupira d'exaspération et prit Jasper par la main pour l'emmener vers la maison.

« Je te laisse, je vais me préparer dans la salle de bain de l'étage » dit Edward quand nous arrivâmes dans notre chambre. Encore une fois, je sentis un pincement au cœur quand il quitta la pièce.

Avec morosité, je sortis mes affaires et commençai à m'habiller avec absence et sans entrain. J'étais entrain de fermer ma sandale quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » dis-je.

« Je te dérange Bella ? » demanda Rosalie en passant la tête par la porte.

« J'ai fini. Entre, je t'en prie. » répondis-je. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » ajoutai-je alors qu'elle venait vers moi.

« Oui, de ton aide. » dit-elle simplement.

« Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ? » demandai-je avec hésitation.

« Je ne pensais pas en arriver là, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution… » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » m'enquis-je en la voyant abattue.

« Il y a quelques temps, j'ai convaincu Emmett que notre mariage serait plus fort si on écrivait chacun nos vœux… ». Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. « …Mais le mariage est dans moins de 24 heures maintenant et je n'ai toujours rien écrit ! Je…je sais pas…je fais un blocage ! » paniqua-t-elle soudainement.

« Tout va s'arranger- » commençai-je.

« Non Bella » me coupa-t-elle en me regardant. « Je suis dans la merde, je vais me pointer à l'autel et au moment où ce sera mon tour de parler, je vais passer pour une grosse conne ! Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais débloquer la situation d'ici demain alors que ça fait des jours que je me triture le cerveau. Il me faut de l'aide. Ton aide. » dit-elle.

« Rosalie…je ne- » paniquai-je à mon tour.

« S'il te plait Bella ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi moi ?! »

« Tu es mariée, tu sais ce que c'est et tu es une artiste ! »

« Mais c'est trop personnel Rosalie ! Je ne peux pas écrire ce que représente pour toi l'amour que tu as pour Emmett »

« Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je sais aussi que quoique tu écrives, ce sera des choses que je ressentirai »

« Rose, je ne sais pas… »

« Bella. S'il te plait. Pour moi. » m'implora-t-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. « S'il te plait. » répéta-t-elle.

« Je ne te promets pas d'y arriver » cédai-je.

« Merci Bella ! » dit-elle en me prenant dans les bras. « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur mes demoiselles d'honneur ». Elle recula puis se leva avant d'aller jusqu'à la porte. « J'y vais, Em m'attend. Encore merci Bella » dit-elle avant de sortir.

C'était le bouquet. Mon stress et mon mal être venait de croitre à la puissance dix. J'avais envie de vomir. Mais comment allai-je pouvoir écrire un truc pareil sans imaginer ce que qu'aurait été mes propres vœux ? Oh mon Dieu, dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué ?

« Bella t'es prête ? » cria Alice depuis de le rez-de-chaussée.

Je repris contenance et passai mes index sous mes yeux pour effacer le maquillage qui aurait coulé.

« Oui j'arrive ! » criai-je à mon tour en attrapant ma pochette et ma veste.

Si on m'avait demandé comment s'était passé ce diner, j'aurais été incapable de répondre. Mon corps avait été présent mais mon esprit été resté dans la chambre à ressasser la demande de Rosalie et envisager la nuit avec Edward. Tout était passé à une vitesse folle, comme si tout s'était déroulé en accéléré sous mes yeux. Maintenant nous étions de retour chez les parents de Rosalie et l'heure était venue de se coucher…

La boule au ventre, je me dirigeai avec Edward vers la chambre mais une fois arrivée, je réalisai qu'il m'était impossible de passer la nuit avec lui. Ce serait un véritable supplice mental de m'allonger à coté de lui sans pouvoir le toucher.

« J'ai eu un message d'Helena, elle me demande de lui faire un travail en urgence. Je vais faire ça avant de me coucher, heureusement que j'ai apporté mon ordinateur portable. » mentis-je en prenant mes affaires. Je vis Edward ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer aussitôt avant d'acquiescer. « Ne m'attends pas » lui dis-je en quittant la chambre.

C'était bien mieux ainsi. Non seulement j'évitais de dormir avec lui mais en plus j'allais pouvoir écrire les vœux de Rosalie. Le plus discrètement possible, je me faufilai dans le couloir pour trouver un endroit tranquille. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, je posai mon ordinateur sur le bureau et fis le tour de la pièce en passant mes bras autour de moi comme pour me réconforter. Il fallait que je me concentre et réfléchisse à ce que je pouvais écrire. La méthode la plus logique était de se glisser dans la peau de Rosalie, mais le fait était que je ne connaissais pas sa relation avec Emmett et puis j'en avais marre de me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais Bella Swan et non pas Bella Cullen comme je me plaisais parfois à me laisser convaincre. La même Bella Swan qui avait signé les papiers du divorce qui mettait fin à ce mariage factice. Le jugement n'avait pas été encore prononcé, mais pour moi c'était du pareil au même, Bella Cullen n'était plus.

Avec absence je prenais quelques livres et les feuilletais mais l'inspiration n'y était pas. Finalement, je m'assis au bureau et allumai l'ordinateur. J'attendis qu'il charge puis trainai sur Internet dans l'espoir de m'aider, mais voyant que ça ne me menait nulle part, j'ouvris mon fichier de photo pour y trouver des clichés de Rosalie et Emmett. Soudain je réalisai qu'il n'y avait que des photos d'Edward pour ainsi dire, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que j'avais pris autant de photos de lui à son insu pour la plupart. Il y avait celles de la journée de son anniversaire sur le bateau mais aussi celles que j'avais prises discrètement à la maison. Je restai les contempler longuement une par une, sentant mon cœur s'effriter à chaque fois. J'aurai tant aimé écrire ces vœux pour lui…

Me résignant, j'attrapai une feuille de papier et un stylo dans un tiroir et me mis à écrire ce qui me venait, sachant très bien qu'Emmett et Rosalie seraient bien loin dans mon esprit.

J'avais écrit tout d'un jet et sans rien corriger pour garder la spontanéité des sentiments. Quand j'eus fini, je posai le stylo et restai fixer la feuille. Je savais que c'était mal de faire dire ces mots par Rosalie, c'était égoïste et lâche d'une certaine manière. Car ces mots, seraient ceux que j'aurais dû dire à Edward si j'en avais eu le courage. Je soupirai puis pliai la feuille. Ce qui était fait, était fait, et c'était le souhait de Rosalie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre de toute façon. Quand j'allais pour éteindre mon ordinateur, mes doigts survolèrent sur le bouton de suppression pour effacer le dossier photo, car après tout, garder ceci était la représentation de ma douleur. Mais encore une fois, mon corps prit le dessus sur ma raison et j'éteignis l'ordinateur sans rien effacer.

Quand je regardai l'heure, je réalisai qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin. Plus que cinq heures de sommeil avant le début d'une journée riche en émotions. Je ramassai mes affaires et retournai à la chambre à pas feutrés pour me changer. Quand je rentrai, mes yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui était étendu dans le lit, profondément endormi. La lampe de chevet était encore allumée et un petit carnet ainsi qu'un stylo gisaient près de lui. Sans le quitter des yeux je posai mes affaires sur une chaise puis m'approchai d'Edward. Je pris le calepin et le stylo et les posai sur la table de nuit puis j'éteignis la lampe. Les rideaux laissaient passai le clair de lune qui illuminait faiblement son visage si paisible. Sans savoir ce que je faisais, je m'allongeai à coté de lui doucement et me tournai pour le regarder. Le temps d'une seconde je me mis à rêver et imaginer que tout était réel, que j'étais la femme qu'il aimait et que je dormais à ses cotés. Poussée par force invisible, ma main gauche s'éleva et vint toucher ses cheveux soyeux avant d'effleurer ses joues.

« Bella… » bredouilla-t-il dans son sommeil en s'agitant.

Prise de panique, je reculai et me levai du lit avant de prendre de nouvelles affaires et m'éclipser rapidement de la chambre. Réalisant ce que je venais de faire, je m'adossai contre le mur du couloir et tentai de calmer ma panique. Et s'il s'était réveillé à ce moment ? J'aurais eu l'air de quoi ?! J'avais joué avec le feu…

Je posai ma main sur mon front et soufflai pour reprendre mes esprits et ralentir mon pouls encore palpitant. Je refis le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque prendre le premier livre qui me passait sous la main puis partis dans le grand salon m'installer sur le canapé. C'était la seule parade que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas dormir avec Edward. Faire croire que j'étais allée lire pour trouver le sommeil et que celui-ci avait fini par m'emporter sans prévenir. Pour mon alibi, je disposai le livre au sol de manière à faire croire qu'il était tombé puis m'allongeai sur le canapé. Epuisée psychologiquement, je m'endormis presque instantanément.

Au matin, j'entendis du monde s'affairer autour de moi ce qui me tira de mon sommeil précaire. Je m'assis sur le canapé et regardai derrière le dossier à travers mes paupières.

« Oh veuillez nous excuser madame, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez là » dit une personne avec un tablier visiblement gênée de m'importuner.

« C'est pas grave… » dis-je d'une voix pâteuse en regardant ce qu'ils faisaient. Visiblement, le traiteur prenait déjà ses quartiers et c'était un ballet incessant d'employés chargés de cartons et autres accessoires qui allaient et venaient entre l'entrée et la cuisine.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma montre. 7h30. Je baillai et m'étirai avant de me diriger vers l'étage retrouver ma chambre et Edward.

« Déjà debout ? » dit une voix familière quand je montai l'escalier.

« Je te retourne la question Alice » dis-je en levant la tête.

« Oh mon dieu Bella ! Quelle mine affreuse ! T'imagines le boulot que ça va être pour corriger tout ça ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Merci Alice, je t'adore dans ces moments là » bougonnai-je en continuant mon chemin.

« Et puis d'abord tu viens d'où comme ça ?! » dit-elle en me retenant par le bras et en plissant les yeux.

« Je me suis endormie sur le canapé » baragouinai-je en tentant de continuer mon chemin en vain. Ce petit bout de femme avait une poigne de fer.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas dormi avec Edward ? » insista-t-elle.

« Je t'ai dit que je me suis endormie sur le canapé, alors non je n'ai pas dormi avec Edward. Ça te va ?! » répliquai-je en tirant sur mon bras. Elle me lâcha mais je pouvais sentir son regard perçant dans mon dos.

« Heureusement qu'on va au spa tout à l'heure » l'entendis-je dire avec reproche.

« C'est fait pour ça, non ? » rétorquai-je en tournant dans le couloir sans la regarder.

Je n'avais pas besoin de commencer la journée de la sorte, ce n'était quand même pas un crime de s'endormir sur un canapé, non ? Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait pour qu'elle se montre si désagréable ?

Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre puis ouvris la porte tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je fus surprise de voir que le lit était vide. Je balayai des yeux la pièce à la recherche d'Edward et m'avançai jusqu'à son sac. Une pile de vêtements était sortie et posée sur le lit. Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain privative s'ouvrit et je me retrouvai presque nez à nez avec un Edward torse nu entrain de se frictionner les cheveux avec une serviette.

« Bella ? » s'étonna-t-il sous le coup de la surprise.

« Euh… je venais m'habiller » dis-je timidement en me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai fini, tu…tu peux y aller si tu veux » dit-il en me montrant la salle de bain derrière lui.

« Merci » répondis-je en acquiesçant.

Gênés tous les deux par la situation, nous nous sourîmes pour cacher notre malaise puis Edward passa à coté de moi pour rejoindre ses vêtements. Je me précipitai sur mon sac pour prendre mes affaires mais ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup furtif sur Edward qui me tournait le dos. Je voyais les muscles de son dos se contracter alors qu'il s'activait et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la sensation du grain de sa peau sous mes doigts. Avant qu'il ne me prenne sur le fait, je rassemblai mes habits et me précipitai dans la salle de bain.

Comme si le diable se trouvait dans la pièce d'à coté, je reculai jusqu'au lavabo où je butai contre celui-ci. J'avais l'image d'Edward en serviette dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à chasser l'idée de le savoir nu dans la chambre torturant ma libido. Etais-je un cas perdu à ce point là pour avoir de telles pensées ?!

_Nan t'es juste victime d'un amour à sens unique et une femme qui a des besoins…_

Après une douche à peine tiède et avoir passé mes vêtements, je sortis de la salle de bain. Edward avait déjà déserté les lieux. Je savais que je ne le verrai pas avant cet après-midi car j'allais devoir passer une bonne matinée de spa et manucure. C'était peut être mieux ainsi.

« Allez Bella ! On va bien rigoler, c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on peut parler des garçons et confier nos secrets ! » dit Alice avec excitation tandis que nous passions les portes d'un luxueux salon de beauté de Sunset Boulevard.

« Je croyais que c'était plutôt pour se détendre et se relaxer ? » répondis-je avec sarcasme alors qu'elle me tirait par la main.

« On peut très bien faire les deux figure-toi » répliqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue.

« Je vous propose de commencer par une séance de hammam afin de vous détoxifier et préparer votre peau aux soins » dit une employée à la voix cristalline. « Des cabines et des serviettes sont à votre disposition ».

« Alice, je savais pas qu'il fallait prendre son maillot de bain » chuchotai-je discrètement à son oreille.

« Enfin Bella, on en a pas besoin ! Tu entoures ta serviette autour de toi si tu es trop prude. On est entre nous de toute façon » répondit-elle avec amusement alors que nous nous dirigions vers les vestiaires.

« Je ne suis jamais allée dans ce genre d'endroit, ça ne me met pas à l'aise… » répondis-je en regardant les employées tirées à quatre épingles avant d'entrer dans une petite loge.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions toutes dans une pièce décorée de magnifiques faïences et saturée en vapeur.

« T'as l'air fatigué Bella » dit Kate.

« Pas la peine d'être aussi gentille Kate, tu peux le dire qu'elle a une mine affreuse ! » renchérit Alice. Je sentais que j'allais devoir payer ma nuit pendant un long moment avec elle, et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi.

« J'ai mal dormi c'est tout, rien de dramatique » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Voilà ce que c'est de dormir sur le canapé » rajouta encore Alice. Je lui lançai un regard noir mais elle n'en fit pas cas.

« T'as dormi sur le canapé ? » demanda Rosalie pour la première fois.

« Je me suis endormie dessus… » répondis-je. Rosalie m'offrit un petit regard d'excuse car elle devait penser que c'était à cause de l'écriture de ses vœux. Dans un sens ce n'était pas vraiment faux…

« J'ai bien failli te rejoindre, Emmett était intenable » dit-elle pour dévier le sujet.

« Il est stressé par le mariage » affirma Alice en hochant la tête.

« Stressé ?! Tu rigoles ?! Il en peut plus oui ! »

« Pourtant j'ai toujours pensé que ce genre d'engagement lui foutait la trouille »

« C'est vrai mais quand il s'agit de passer une nuit de noce, ça change la donne ! Pour le punir de la nuit à Las Vegas, je lui ai dit qu'il ne me toucherait plus jusqu'à notre nuit de noce en prétextant que ça rendrait la chose encore plus mémorable. Du coup depuis quinze jours je vis un enfer ! Et c'est pire depuis qu'on est ici. J'évite d'être seule dans la même pièce que lui, car à chaque fois il essaye de me faire céder et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister. On a jamais passé plus de trois jours sans faire l'amour, rien que pour ça c'est déjà mémorable… »

« Ma pauvre, Emmett en harceleur… » rit Kate.

Les filles continuèrent de parler de chose et d'autres mais je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille, trop absorbée par mes propres pensées.

« Bella ! » me héla Alice.

« Quoi ? » dis-je en quittant des yeux mes pieds pour la regarder.

« Réponds, c'est quoi votre position préférée à Edward et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ?! Euh… ça ne vous regarde pas » esquivai-je.

« Franchement Bella ! Bien sûr que si ça nous regarde, on est entre filles et on doit parler de ces choses là » dit-elle.

« On n'a pas de préférence » répondis-je pour qu'elle me foute la paix.

« C'est trop facile comme réponse… Bon alors sinon, quel est ton fantasme avec lui ? » demanda Kate.

« Un fantasme avec Edward ? » répétai-je. Des fantasmes avec lui j'en avais à foison…

« Ne nous dis pas que t'en a pas, on ne te croira pas » dit Rosalie.

« Ok… j'aimerais qu'il arrive à l'improviste dans mon labo photo et qu'il me fasse l'amour sans retenue au milieu de mes photos… » dis-je timidement en pensant à un des nombreux rêves que je faisais sur lui.

« Ça va, c'est pas irréalisable » dit Rosalie.

« Sauf que Edward et la spontanéité ça fait deux… » dit Alice en me regardant avec absence.

Tandis qu'elles se remettaient à discuter, je me remis à penser à la vision d'Edward ce matin en sortant de la salle de bain et mon estomac se tordit. La moindre pensée était un fantasme avec lui…

Après avoir bien crevé de chaud dans le hammam, on nous invita à passer sur les tables de massages. Je n'avais jamais été massée ainsi et je cru bien que j'allais m'endormir d'autant plus qu'Alice et les autres avait enfin cessé de bavarder pendant ce temps-là. Trop vite à mon goût, le massage prit fin et alors que je pénétrais dans mon vestiaire, Rosalie me rattrapa.

« Bella ! » chuchota-t-elle. « Alors t'as réussi à me sauver la vie pour mes vœux ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je t'ai sauvé la vie, mais j'ai écrit quelque chose…j'espère que ça te conviendra. Attends je l'ai ici » dis-je en fouillant dans mon sac à main. Je lui tendis le bout de papier en tremblant légèrement, j'avais l'impression de lui donner un page de mon journal intime dans lequel j'avais étalé mes sentiments les plus profonds. Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté une telle chose ?

« Merci du fond du cœur Bella » dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

« Juste une chose Rose, avant de dire quoique ce soit- »

« Non. Je sais que déjà que c'est magnifique » dit-elle avant de briser notre étreinte avec sourire. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de me justifier à nouveau mais Rosalie se retourna et s'engouffra dans son vestiaire. Je soupirai puis en fis autant. Le sort était jeté maintenant, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière.

Le reste de la mâtinée se déroula plutôt tranquillement, Alice et Kate papotèrent en me laissant en paix et Rosalie resta silencieuse alors que l'on nous faisait manucure et pédicure. Cette dernière semblait songeuse, peut être était-ce le stress qui commençait à monter. D'ici cinq heures elle allait devenir madame Rosalie Cullen. A cette pensée, le nœud dans mon estomac se renforça. Les minutes défilaient et j'étais partagée entre la hâte et l'appréhension de revoir Edward. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ? Pourquoi fallait-il que mes émotions s'affrontent en un combat sanglant au fond de moi ? Pourquoi…pourquoi fallait-il que je l'aime, _lui..._ ?

« Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Kate en me regardant avec inquiétude. Un rapide coup d'œil m'informa que les autres me regardaient ainsi également.

« Je…euh…oui, oui ça va… » bafouillai-je en me forçant à sourire.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort pourtant » ajouta Alice en plissant les yeux.

« Si, si, c'est l'émotion…ça me rappelle des souvenirs, c'est tout » brodai-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

Je ne devais pas me laisser aller comme ça, on était si près du but, je n'avais pas le droit de craquer. Pas ici et pas maintenant. Par chance, elles reprirent leur conversation et Rosalie repartit dans la contemplation du travail de la manucuriste.

Après plus d'une heure d'attention démesurée à mes ongles et un repas offert par le salon de beauté, nous reprîmes le chemin de la villa. Aussitôt arrivées, nous montâmes à l'étage pour commencer à nous préparer.

« Esmée ? Les garçons sont rentrés ? » demanda Rosalie alors qu'une coiffeuse commença à brosser ses cheveux.

« Non chérie, pas encore. Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder » répondit sa future belle-mère avec un sourire attendrie.

Pour le mariage, ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens, pas moins de quatre coiffeuses, quatre maquilleuses et une retoucheuse étaient présentes. Comme les autres, on m'installa sur une chaise et une jeune femme s'attaqua à discipliner ma tignasse brune. A coup d'épingles enfoncées dans mon crane, elle réussi à me faire un magnifique chignon bas et coinça une fleur de lys blanche sur le coté. Vint ensuite le tour de la maquilleuse, tout en gardant la main légère, elle réussit à rehausser subtilement la couleur de mes yeux avec un fard nude et un trait de khôl sur le pourtour. A l'aide de ses doigts fins, elle déposa une touche de gloss rosé sur mes lèvres puis appliqua une touche de blush sur mes pommettes pour contraster avec la blancheur de ma peau.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais restée stoïque à me regarder dans le miroir et les voir s'affairer autour de moi, comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire poupée qu'on préparait pour un spectacle. Quand on m'invita à me lever pour enfiler ma robe, je m'exécutai et me laissai passer le tissu satiné sur ma peau. La retoucheuse passa un peu de temps à bien disposer les rubans dans mon dos puis inspecta chaque détail pour voir si tout était parfait.

« Le vieux rose est une couleur qui vous va très bien » me dit la couturière doucement en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir. Comme si on venait subitement de me réveiller je tournai la tête vers elle et fut presque étonnée de la voir me parler.

« Merci » répondis-je simplement.

« Bella ! Tu es magnifique ! » s'écria Alice en rentrant dans la pièce où je me trouvais.

« Alice c'est toi qui a quasiment tout choisi » dis-je en m'examinant dans la glace à nouveau.

« C'est vrai, mais n'empêche que ça te va comme un gant. » répéta-t-elle en venant derrière moi.

« Tu es très belle aussi Alice »

« Je le sais Bella » dit-elle en feignant l'évidence avant de rire. « Mais c'est rien comparé à Rosalie, tu verras. J'ai vu que les fleuristes venaient de finir l'installation de l'autel, je veux voir si tout est ok, tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle en m'invitant à la suivre.

J'inspirai pour rassembler mon courage et partis derrière elle. Nous avions tout juste pénétré dans le couloir lorsqu' Edward déboula des escaliers et manqua de nous rentrer dedans.

« Pardon, je suis- » commença-t-il avant de poser les yeux sur moi. Je croisai son regard et me sentis soudain très mal à l'aise accoutrée de le sorte. Machinalement, je rajustai mes bretelles nerveusement avant de laisser tomber mes bras le long de mon corps par gêne. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt avant de poursuivre sa route avec urgence.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de son attitude. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde je venais de recroiser le Edward hautain et arrogant du début, celui qui m'exaspérait. Mais je le connaissais maintenant, je savais que ce comportement cachait autre chose, or à cet instant je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Prenant conscience qu'Alice était toujours là et avait assisté à toute la scène, j'osai un coup d'œil sur elle et vis qu'elle avait un regard interrogateur. Plutôt qu'attendre le moment où elle me demanderait des explications, je poursuivis ma route à mon tour et la laissai derrière moi.

Tandis qu'Alice, Esmée, et la mère de Rosalie courraient après les fleuristes, les traiteurs, ou les barmen, je partis me ressourcer dans le jardin à l'écart du tumulte.

« Besoin de s'isoler ? » dit une voix masculine.

Je sursautai et me retournai. Je fus surprise de voir Emmett dans un costume impeccable venir à ma rencontre. Je me retournai à nouveau et reportai mon attention sur le bassin en face de moi où des carpes japonaises nageaient paisiblement.

« Disons que j'ai eu ma dose de trucs de filles pour aujourd'hui » dis-je avec un sourire en coin. « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Je suis entrain de me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de me casser vite fait d'ici… » répondit-il dans un soupir.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non tu ne peux pas partir. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre toi et Rose, les gens qui s'aiment n'ont pas le droit de tout gâcher, car un tel bonheur est inestimable. » murmurai-je en fixant les poissons.

« Edward et toi êtes très courageux pour avoir sauté le pas si facilement. »

« Ça n'a pas été facile et je suis loin d'être courageuse, car si je l'étais il y a longtemps que je- ». Mon corps se raidit et je stoppai ma phrase en réalisant ce que j'allais avouer.

« Que tu _quoi _? »

« Rien, je ne suis pas courageuse voilà tout. »

« Emmett ! » cria Esmé d'une voix aigue au loin.

« Tout va bien se passer Emmett, tu ne le regrettas pas, Rosalie est une fille formidable. » dis-je avec un sourire timide. Il me fixa un instant puis m'enlaça avec force. « Je t'adore Bella, tu le sais ? Edward ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme épouse. » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de me relâcher rapidement et partir en trottant vers la maison.

Emue par ses paroles, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes instantanément et je dus faire un gros effort pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper et ruiner mon maquillage. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois pour me calmer puis rejoignis à mon tour la villa. Quand je rentrai dans la maison, le stress était partout et la pression palpable. J'entendais crier Rosalie depuis le salon et décidai d'aller faire la curieuse.

« … nan mais c'est dingue ça ! Quel culot ! » disait-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je à Kate en chuchotant.

« Sa mère a eu l'audace d'inviter Royce, le mec avec qui son père voulait la marier avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison. Elle a piqué une colère quand elle l'a aperçu à travers la fenêtre et est venue elle-même lui foutre son pied au cul pour le virer. » me répondit-elle comme si elle suivait un soap opéra.

Elle fit d'autres commentaires mais mon écoute fut soudainement interrompue quand je pris conscience de la beauté de Rosalie. On l'aurait dit sortie tout droit d'un magasine de mariage. Sa robe était très simple et épurée, elle mettait remarquablement bien en valeur sa plastique. En un mot, elle était parfaite.

« Rosalie, calme-toi. Il est parti, n'en parlons plus. Il est temps d'accrocher ton voile, retourne dans ta chambre. » lui dit doucement Esmé alors que la coiffeuse suivait Rosalie avec son voile depuis un moment.

Rosalie et sa suite repartirent à l'étage et je me retrouvai seule avec Kate.

« Tu as vu Edward ? » m'enquis-je.

« Nan, j'imagine qu'il se cache des pétasses blondes qui viennent de se ramener avec leurs robes qui crient 'baise-moi'. Tiens d'ailleurs, je vais voir ou est Garrett. » dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Les invités continuaient d'arriver, essentiellement des connaissances à la famille de Rosalie, et Alice et la mère de celle-ci se chargeaient de les accueillir de les installer. Errant au milieu de l'immense jardin où toutes les installations étaient installées, je me sentais seule. Je ne savais pas où étaient les autres.

« Bella ! » me héla-t-on.

« Oh Jazz, je suis contente de te- »

« On cherche Edward partout, il n'est pas avec toi ? » me coupa-t-il en regardant autour de moi.

« Non, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu… » répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Merde, ça va commencer et on a paumé le témoin ! Où est-ce qu'il est bordel ?! »

« Il doit être forcément par-là, il ne peut quand même pas… » paniquai-je à mon tour en commençant à marcher vers la villa rapidement.

« Etre parti ? Tu le connais mieux que moi Bella » dit Jasper en me suivant.

« Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça… » murmurai-je en entrant dans le salon.

Mon cœur battait la chamade sous la panique. Il devait être quelque part, c'était obligé. Après tout ce qu'on avait fait, tout ce qu'on avait traversé pour arriver là, il était impensable qu'il foire le mariage de son frère et me plante dans cette situation. Sous la rage et la pointe de déception, les larmes vinrent à nouveau brouiller ma vue. J'allais de pièce en pièce pour le chercher malgré les _'on a déjà été voir ici'_ de Jasper. Je sortis rapidement de la villa et me retrouvai sur la cour de l'entrée où les derniers retardataires se pressaient de sortir de leur voiture.

« Il n'est pas là non plus… » dit Jasper.

Je fis volte-face pour lui lancer un regard noir quand soudain, une porte donnant sur les garages s'ouvrit et fit apparaitre Edward qui resserrait son nœud papillon. En nous voyant, il se figea. Sous la colère de m'être mise dans tous mes états à cause de lui, je tournai les talons et partis d'un pas déterminé rejoindre les autres qui devaient s'impatienter.

« Vous étiez où bon sang ?! » s'écria Alice me voyant revenir suivie de Jasper et Edward.

« Demande à ton frère » dis-je entre mes dents pour qu'elle seule entende.

« Ouai ben on verra ça plus tard, on est la bourre. Kate et Garrett, vous partez les premiers, ensuite Edward et Bella ce sera à vous. Jazz et moi fermerons la marche. Emmett viendra avec maman et enfin Rosalie avec son père. Ok pour tout le monde ? » dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Nous prîmes place et je passai mon bras autour du coude d'Edward.

« On t'a cherché partout » chuchotai-je avec reproche en regardant droit devant moi. La musique débuta et Kate et Garrett partirent les premiers.

« J'étais dans une voiture, dans le garage » dit-il simplement. « J'avais besoin de calme »

Alice nous donna le signal et nous partîmes à notre tour vers l'autel.

« Pardon si je vous ai fait paniquer. » ajouta-t-il en me regardant. A ses mots, mon cœur fondit et toute ma colère s'effaça pour faire place à ma tristesse habituelle.

Les temps de ces quelques secondes de marche vers l'autel, mon esprit se mit à divaguer et je me vis en robe de mariée le jour de _mon_ mariage au bras de _mon_ mari. Pensée éphémère qui éclata comme une bulle savon, quand ma raison bloqua mon imagination pour m'empêcher de souffrir inutilement.

Arrivés à destination, je lâchai le bras d'Edward et me plaçai juste à coté de Kate. Pour ne pas perdre le fil de ma concentration, je m'interdis de regarder Edward et fixai l'allée pour voir arriver Alice et Jasper puis Emmett, et enfin Rosalie.

Quand les mariés furent réunis, je me tournai vers l'autel et me forçai à écouter la moindre parole du prêtre pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Le religieux fit un long discours sur les liens sacrés du mariage et ce que représentait cette union aux yeux de Dieu. Il y a longtemps que je croyais plus en Dieu, pas après les épreuves que j'avais subies dans mon existence, mais aujourd'hui j'avais presque envie d'y croire quand je voyais la ferveur qu'il mettait. Mais au fond, c'était bien plus que ça, j'avais simplement envie de croire à l'amour, de croire un instant qu'un homme pouvait m'aimer autant que je l'aimais.

« … Pour renforcer le sacrement de leur union, Emmett et Rosalie ont choisi de prononcer des vœux personnels. Rosalie, allez-y. » dit le prêtre en me sortant brusquement de ma rêverie involontaire.

Je me sentais mal. Très mal. J'avais besoin d'air, et ce, même si nous nous trouvions déjà à l'extérieur. Tout le monde allait savoir ce que je ressentais pour Edward et ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire si ça avait été moi devant cet autel.

_Il n'y a que toi qui sache ça Bella._

« Emmett… » commença Rosalie en prenant les mains de son fiancé dans les siennes. Elle lui sourit et inspira alors que de mon coté je retins ma respiration et crispai ma mâchoire. « Le jour où je t'ai rencontré la première fois, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'aurais eu des sentiments aussi forts pour toi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je rêverais de toi ou qu'être à tes cotés me manquerait. Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'aurais des papillons dans mon estomac dès que quelqu'un prononce ton nom. Par ta présence à mes cotés, tu m'as fait revivre et montré que je pouvais aimer. Et c'est toi que j'aime, toi et toi seul, pour le reste de mon existence. Je veux que nous soyons heureux ensemble et je ne veux pas que nous soufrions, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas d'arc-en-ciel sans pluie. Je t'aime Emmett, je veux vivre avec toi et franchir les obstacles que le destin mettra sur notre route. Avec toi je sais enfin que j'ai réussi à trouver l'amour et pour rien au monde je le laisserai s'échapper. » débita Rosalie en répétant mot pour mot ce que je lui avais écrit. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile d'assister à ça, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'entendre ces mots dits par quelqu'un d'autre allait être si dur.

« Rosie, si tu savais comme je t'aime » dit Emmett avant de se pencher vers sa promise dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Mais le prêtre toussa et le ramena sur terre.

« Emmett, avant ça nous attendons d'entendre vos vœux… » dit-il.

« Oui bien sûr… ». A son tour, Emmett resserra sa prise autour des mains de Rosalie et se concentra un instant avant de commencer. « Rosalie, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'avais peur de te rencontrer. Quand j'ai fait ta connaissance, j'avais peur de t'embrasser. Et quand je t'ai embrassé, j'avais peur de t'aimer. Maintenant que je t'aime, j'ai peur de te perdre. Je veux que tu restes à mes cotés, que tu m'aides à me rendre meilleur de jour en jour et que tu continues à illuminer ma vie comme tu le fais depuis le premier jour. Je t'aime passionnément Rose, plus que tout au monde... ». La voix d'Emmett se brisa dans sa gorge.

Touchée également par ses vœux, une larme roula sur ma joue et je baissai la tête pour cacher mon émoi. Emmett et Rosalie était l'incarnation de l'amour à mes yeux, ils représentaient tout ce que j'attendais de l'amour et c'en était presque douloureux. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'un homme me dise ces choses-là, pour qu'Edward me dise ces choses-là. Mais l'impossibilité qu'elle telle chose arrive me frappa à nouveau avec force et je faillis défaillir sur place. Discrètement, je passai mes doigts sur ma joue pour essuyer la larme qui avait coulé puis levai la tête sans pouvoir m'empêcher de jeter un coup sur Edward. Je fus surprise de le voir me regarder avec intensité et détournai le regard immédiatement. J'étais vexée qu'il soit témoin de ma faiblesse, je n'étais pas de ces gens qui affichent leurs sentiments d'habitude. Tout ce que je voulais c'était m'enfuir d'ici et m'isoler.

« …Vous voilà mari et femme ! Emmett vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! » dit le prêtre soudainement avec jovialité. Encore une fois je détournai le regard et fixai un point au-dessus de l'horizon, voir une démonstration publique de leur amour était au-dessus de mes forces à cet instant.

La musique commença et Kate et Garrett se retrouvèrent pour remonter l'allée. Quand vint notre tour à Edward et moi, je me gardai bien de le regarder pour ne pas craquer sur place. Trop lentement à mon gout nous arrivâmes à la terrasse où était prévu le vin d'honneur. Aussitôt, je lâchai le bras d'Edward et bafouillai une piètre excuse avant de me précipiter vers la villa.

« Bella ! Tout va bien ? » cria Alice derrière moi alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

« Pas maintenant Alice » répondis-je sèchement.

« Mais attends Bella, ça ne va pas ? » insista-t-elle.

« Pas. Maintenant. Alice » répétai-je avec une voix grave en m'engouffrant dans la pièce.

Je m'adossai contre la porte et portai mes mains à mon visage. Ma gorge me faisait souffrir à force de retenir les sanglots qui s'y accumulaient. Je savais que cette journée n'allait pas être facile mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle allait être aussi éprouvante. J'en avais marre de jouer à ce jeu, j'en avais marre de jouer à cette madame Cullen que je ne serais jamais, j'en avais marre d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi, j'en avais marre de savoir qu'il me restait peu de temps avec lui, j'en avais marre de voir le bonheur autour de moi sans y avoir droit. J'en avais plus que marre.

_Il faut que tu te ressaisisses Bella ! Au moins pour Edward. Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu même si c'est dur._

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières pour ravaler les larmes qui n'étaient pas encore tombées puis allai devant le miroir pour retoucher ma toilette. A défaut de pouvoir m'asperger le visage, je mis mes mains en coupe et bus un peu d'eau.

« Tu peux le faire Bella. Tu peux le faire. » me convainquis-je en serrant les poings.

Quand je fus satisfaite de mon apparence je sortis de mon refuge et sursautai en voyant Alice qui m'attendait dans le couloir en croisant les bras.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien » répondis-je en la contournant.

« T'es pas dans ton assiette, il se passe quelque chose, je le sais… » dit-elle en me suivant. Je soupirai. « T'es enceinte, c'est ça ?! » ajouta-t-elle avec joie.

« N'importe quoi… » murmurai-je.

« Je suis sûre que c'est ça et que t'oses pas le dire ! ».

Je stoppai net et me retournai vers elle.

« Alice. Je ne suis pas enceinte, ok ? » dis-je avec fermeté avant de me retourner et retrouver les autres.

« …ah ! La voici ! Je vous présente Bella, la femme de mon frère Edward » dit Emmett en attrapant ma main et en désignant un couple en face de moi. A chaque fois que des gens venaient féliciter les mariés, Emmett présentait fièrement sa famille un par un.

« Je suis heureux » dit-il simplement en passant un bras autour de Rosalie et d'Edward. « Pourquoi on n'a pas fait ça plus tôt Rosie ? »

« Je te le demande… » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais Ed, je te comprends tout à fait » dit Emmett.

« On me le dit souvent » répondit celui-ci sans entrain.

« Ah, ah, très drôle. Nan mais c'est vrai, pourquoi attendre de se marier quand on sait qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ?

« Je reviens » m'excusai-je.

Je ne voulais pas assister à cette conversation, je préférais voir ce qu'on me proposait au bar plutôt.

« Bonsoir, je vous sers une coupe de champagne ? » me proposa le barman. De l'alcool… j'avais définitivement besoin d'alcool, mais ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée car ça ne m'avait pas réussi la dernière fois et puis autant éviter l'humiliation publique en déclarant mon amour Edward en me mettant debout sur une table. « Madame ? »

« Euh non, je prendrai un jus d'orange plutôt »

« Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes la plus jolie des demoiselles d'honneur » me charma-t-il en me préparant ma boisson.

« Merci… », je regardai son badge, « …Tyler ». S'il espérait avoir un pourboire avec moi il allait se brosser.

« Tenez. Attention de ne pas tacher votre magnifique robe » dit-il en tendant le verre et me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je vais y penser… » répondis-je en le regardant avec suspicion.

« Vous venez d'où ? » continua-t-il pour faire la conversation. Il fallait que je parte d'ici vite fait, j'étais pas en état de faire la causette avec un boulet.

« Seattle » dis-je. J'allai faire un pas en arrière mais il me retint encore.

« Vous êtes accompagnée ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

« Garde ton énergie pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle est avec moi »

Edward lança un regard mauvais au barman et passa son bras autour de ma taille avant de m'entrainer plus loin.

« Il t'ennuyait, non ? » demanda-t-il avec gêne. Pourquoi chacun de ses gestes ou paroles me rappelaient qu'il ne faisait ça que par service ?

« Non, ça allait » mentis-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Pardon, j'ai cru bien faire » dit-il avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

Par bonheur, les autres nous rejoignirent et nous épargnèrent un tête à tête tendu entre Edward et moi. Plus tard nous passâmes à table, et j'avais toujours autant de mal à être joyeuse et cacher ma détresse. Je répondais aux questions qu'on me posait et me forçais à sourire quand c'était nécessaire. La nourriture qui défilait sous me yeux me donnait la nausée, Edward n'était pas beaucoup plus gourmand que moi et touchait à peine à son assiette, même le homard était resté intact.

Nos contacts étaient plus que limités pour une 'représentation', à peine quelques effleurements. Peut être qu'Edward était fatigué de jouer la comédie lui aussi. Car au fond, pourquoi le faire totalement puisque sa famille allait savoir qu'on divorçait très bientôt ? Au moins comme ça ils auront vu les prémices…

« Et voici le moment que vous attendez tous ! L'ouverture du bal par les mariés ! » cria un musicien au micro alors que j'écoutais passivement les conversations à table.

_Et merde ! J'ai complètement zappé ça…_

Tout le monde applaudit pour accueillir des mariés qui ne venaient pas sur la piste. Les gens tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens, mais c'était un fait, Emmett et Rosalie n'était pas là.

« Emmett et Rosalie ! On vous attend sur la piste ! » insista le musicien.

Il y eu encore un petit silence puis Emmett et Rosalie revinrent en trottant l'air coupable mais avec sourire. On aurait dit deux collégiens qui venaient d'être rappelé à l'ordre.

« Oh les cons… » murmura Alice avec réprobation. « Je mets ma main au feu qu'ils étaient partis se peloter dans un coin. C'est quand même pas dur de se retenir encore quelques heures non ?! »

Une musique langoureuse s'éleva dans les airs et les mariés s'enlacèrent amoureusement avant de commencer à tournoyer ensemble. Je pouvais voir leurs lèvres bouger sans qu'aucun son ne me parvienne, et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer les mots doux qu'ils se disaient en se couvant des yeux. Je ne savais pas si je devais les envier ou les détester d'être aussi heureux. Puis soudain, la musique changea pour faire place à un rock endiablé et les musiciens convièrent les invités à rejoindre les mariés.

Nous y étions.

En tant que témoin pour Edward et demoiselle d'honneur pour moi, il était inconcevable de rester assis sur notre chaise. Je rassemblai mon courage et me levai, je ne pouvais pas me démonter après tous les cours de danse que nous avions pris ensemble.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres et Edward tendit ses mains vers moi pour m'inviter à danser. Je glissai mes doigts dans les siens et l'image de l'échange de vœux d'Emmett et Rosalie s'imprima dans mon esprit le temps d'une seconde.

« Prête ? » me demanda Edward avec hésitation.

J'acquiesçai et nous commençâmes mettre en pratique nos cours de rock. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver un mois en arrière, quand notre professeur râlait que nous étions trop distants. Edward était tendu comme un arc et je n'étais pas plus à l'aise, le résultat tait loin d'être fluide et gracieux. D'un commun accord nous regagnâmes notre table après la deuxième danse et regardèrent les autres s'amuser. Ils affichaient tous un sourire et semblaient passer un excellent moment. Au moins eux, profitaient de la soirée.

Alors que je jouais nonchalamment avec le pied de mon verre en cristal, Edward s'affala un peu plus sur sa chaise et défit son nœud papillon puis les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Du coin de l'œil, je l'épiai et quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira, je pris soudain conscience qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Après quelques minutes il sortit son téléphone et resta pianoter pendant un moment dessus.

Mon imagination commença à s'emballer et je me mis à envisager qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un et qu'ils s'envoyaient des petits messages. Même si c'était vrai et que cette perspective me crevait le cœur, cela ne me regardait pas le moins du monde.

« Allez Bella, ça fait trop longtemps que je te vois assise ! » dit Jasper en me prenant par surprise. Il prit ma main et me tira pour que je me lève.

« Jazz non… » maugréai-je.

« Et toi aussi ! » dit Alice en faisant pareil avec Edward.

Je me laissai entrainer par Jasper, ce petit moment en tête à tête avec me fit du bien, j'avais l'impression que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des semaines. La danse rythmée fit place à un slow et je fus ravie de pouvoir prendre quelqu'un que j'aimais dans mes bras, même si cet amour était différent.

« Tout va bien Bell's ? » me susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

« Oui » répondis-je dans un murmure, incapable de mentir plus fort. « Et toi ? Ça se passe bien avec Alice ? »

« Je crois que je suis amoureux »

« Sans blague ? » dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Fous-toi de ma gueule, va ! » dit-il avec taquinerie. « Nan…je crois qu'Alice était la femme que j'attendais, c'était comme si elle était venue me chercher, qu'elle avait provoqué notre rencontre… » expliqua-t-il.

« Embrasser à pleine bouche un inconnu dans un centre commercial bondé, j'appelle ça 'provoquer une rencontre' » me moquai-je gentiment.

« C'est pas faux… » rit-il. « Finalement toute cette histoire aura eu du bon » ajouta-t-il en pressant ses bras autour de moi.

« Allez on fait un échange ! » dit Alice à coté de nous quand la musique changea.

Sans que nous puissions dire quoique ce soit, Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes de nouveau ensemble tandis que je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de _Unchained Melody_ des Righteouse Brothers. Instantanément, cette musique me rappela la fois où Edward avait prit d'assaut sa cuisine pour me faire à manger. Alors qu'un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, mon cœur se serra en repensant au mal qu'il s'était donné pour me faire plaisir et l'effort que ça lui avait demandé. Je me revoyais encore entrain de lui expliquer comment on faisait une pâte sablée et la manière dont nos mains se touchaient comme dans un remake de Ghost. J'allais regretter tous ces moments passés avec lui, la manière dont ses yeux se plissaient quand il riait, la manière dont il passait sa main dans ses cheveux quand il était dans une situation inconfortable, la manière dont il se pinçait l'arête du nez pour se concentrer ou rassembler ses esprits. Tous ces petits détails qui faisaient de lui un être complexe et attachant…

J'inspirai profondément pour m'empêcher de me laisser aller et l'odeur d'Edward m'enivra subitement. Reprenant mes esprits, je me rendis compte que j'avais ma tête sur son épaule et mon nez frôlait sa gorge. Baissant la garde quelques instants, j'oubliai la tension dans ses muscles et le fait qu'il me touchait du bout des doigts pour profiter de la situation maintenant que j'y étais.

« Edward ? » chuchotai-je sans changer de position.

« Hum ? »

« On restera amis, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je avec une petite voix.

Pas de réponse.

Comme si mon coeur avait un mauvais pressentiment, mon pouls commença à s'accélérer.

« Edward… »

« Ça risque d'être difficile Bella… » dit-il finalement.

Je commençai à hyperventiler mais je restai dans la même position, incapable d'envisager ce qui allait suivre.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je sèchement avec une voix cassée. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Parce que je vais partir »

Je reculai soudainement ma tête et vrillai mon regard dans le sien avant de m'arrêter de danser.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je quitte Seattle »

« Tu vas où ? » demandai-je froidement en sentant chaque cellule de mon cœur se consumer une par une.

« Chicago » répondit-il sans cligner des yeux une seule fois.

« Quand ? »

« Après demain »

J'étais sciée, abasourdie, anéantie…

Il partait. Il me quittait.

Sans réaliser ce que je faisais, ma main s'éleva dans les airs et se plaqua violemment sur sa joue avec fracas. Sa tête tourna sous la force de mon geste mais je n'attendis pas mon reste et tournai les talons pour fuir d'ici.

Complètement bouleversée par cette révélation, je courus vers le jardin en poussant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage.

J'avais envie de crier.

* * *

**Vous aussi vous avez envie de crier ? Je vous avais prévenu…**

**Comme vous l'avez compris, on y arrive enfin… *se frotte les mains*. Quels sont vos pronostics ? Je serais curieuse de le savoir !**

**Vendredi, c'est mon anniversaire, et comme cadeaux j'adorerais avoir des reviews ! lol !**


	15. Révélations

**Hello, hello !**

**Me voilà avec un chapitre qui je pense, et assez attendu d'après ce que j'ai compris^^.**

**Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur cette A/N, mais je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous pour tous vos reviews. J'aimerais avoir le temps de vous répondre un par un comme je le faisais auparavant, mais le temps est un luxe que je n'ai pas malheureusement… Merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments qu'ils soient en reviews, mp ou sur Twitter. D'ailleurs, je fais une mention spéciale à Myleycyrus17, ma 'twitterette' supportrice. Merci aussi à Graftouille, sans qui vous n'auriez peut être pas vos chapitres en temps et en heure ^^.**

**Trève de plaisanteries, tous les personnages appartiennent à Mme Meyer (quoique parfois, ils sont tellement loin de leur caractère d'origine que je me demande), par contre je tiens à préciser que cette histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination délurée (petit rappel pour les 'plagieurs')**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey ;-)**

Chapitre 15 : Révélations

_Il partait. Il me quittait._

_Sans réaliser ce que je faisais, ma main s'éleva dans les airs et se plaqua violemment sur sa joue avec fracas. Sa tête tourna sous la force de mon geste mais je n'attendis pas mon reste et tournai les talons pour fuir d'ici._

_Complètement bouleversée par cette révélation, je courus vers le jardin en poussant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage._

_J'avais envie de crier._

POV Edward

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?! Je ne comprenais pas.

Ma main encore sur ma joue endolorie, je la vis s'enfuir en poussant les gens. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

« Edward ! »

Je lui rendais sa liberté, elle allait pouvoir vivre sa vie sans être hantée par son passé, autrement dit, par moi. Depuis cet après-midi, je murissais cette décision et j'en étais venu à penser que c'était la meilleure solution. Pour nous deux.

« C'est rien, continuez à danser messieurs dames ! Edward, bouge nom de Dieu ! »

Je tournai la tête vers Alice en réalisant qu'elle me donnait des coups de poings sur le bras depuis un moment.

« Vous allez me rendre dingue vous deux ! » chuchota-t-elle assez fort. Je restai la regarder en gardant ma main sur ma joue. Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, elle m'agrippa le coude et me tira pour sortir du chapiteau. « Ecoute Edward » commença-t-elle en continuant de m'entrainer dans le jardin, le même chemin que Bella avait emprunté quelques secondes auparavant, « Je sais pas ce que vous avez encore foutu tous les deux, mais vous allez me réparer ça vite fait, ok ? Alors maintenant, tu prends tes jambes à ton cou et tu la rattrapes ! Et que ça saute ! » s'écria-t-elle avec son ton militaire en me donnant un bon coup dans le dos.

Incapable de réfléchir, je fis ce qu'elle me dit de façon mécanique. D'abord en marchant, puis je me mis à trotter jusqu'à la terrasse pour accéder au salon.

« Bella ! Reste ! Je suis sure que c'est pas grand-chose, ne pars pas sur un coup de tête ! » entendis-je Jasper s'écrier depuis le salon.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Pas comme ça… je n'étais pas préparé à ça, pas maintenant. Je me mis à courir et passai devant Jasper. Bella se dirigeait avec détermination vers les escaliers.

« Bella » dis-je d'une voix étranglée en m'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Va t'en » dit-elle sans un regard en commençant à monter les marches.

« Attends Bella, ne pars pas » dis-je plus fermement. Elle se figea puis se retourna en me pointant du doigt.

« Tu sais quoi ? T'es qu'un sale enfoiré Cullen ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un visage déformé par la rage et les pleurs. « T'as le droit de partir mais pas moi ?! T'es qu'un lâche et un égoïste ! » cracha-t-elle en descendant quelques marches vers moi.

« Moi, lâche et égoïste ?! C'est la meilleure ça ! » répliquai-je avec colère à mon tour alors qu'elle allait reprendre son chemin.

« Exactement ! C'est trop facile de fuir ! Est-ce que t'as pensé une seule seconde à moi ?! »

« Je n'ai fait que ça ! » ripostai-je entre mes dents.

« Mais bien sûr ! Si ça avait été le cas, tu ne ferais pas ça ! Non, _monsieur_ choisit de se casser tranquillement et de me laisser toute seule ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais avoir besoin de toi ?! »

« Tu seras mieux sans moi… » dis-je d'une voix cassée en pensant que ça n'allait pas être réciproque.

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Imagine un seul instant ce que je peux ressentir, ce que ça fait d'entendre qu'on ne veut pas être ton ami et dire qu'on préfère s'éloigner de toi ! Imagine Edward ! Imagine le sentiment de rejet et d'abandon que je peux ressentir à cet instant ! » s'écria-t-elle alors que les larmes roulaient avec abondance sur ses joues.

« C'est ce que tu penses ?! Tu crois que je t'abandonne ?! » dis-je avec incrédulité.

« C'est un sentiment que je ne connais que trop bien malheureusement… ». Sa phrase se cassa dans sa gorge. Mon cœur se serra instantanément. Elle croyait que je l'abandonnais.

_Elle a raison, tu l'abandonnes Cullen. Tu es comme les autres._

« C'est pas ce que je veux Bella » dis-je en réalisant que je ne valais pas mieux que les autres qui l'avaient quitté dans sa vie, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir ainsi. « Si je pars Bella, c'est pour te laisser de l'espace, te laisser vivre ta vie en paix sans que la présence de ton pseudo ex-mari te gêne. Tu mérites de vivre ta vie comme tu l'ent- »

« Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie là ! Je ne veux pas qu'on pense à ma place ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes ! Je veux un ami sur qui je peux compter ! J'ai besoin de toi Edward ! ». Tout en parlant ses sanglots avaient repris de plus belle et je sentais les miens se bloquer dans ma gorge en l'entendant prononcer le mot 'ami'.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça Bella » murmurai-je en baissant la tête et en passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour cacher ma détresse. Je ne pouvais pas être simplement son ami et la voir s'épanouir dans les bras d'un autre. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

« Merde Edward ! Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?! Ça ne signifiait rien pour toi ?! ». Je relevai immédiatement la tête.

« Tu parles de quoi ? » m'assurai-je pour confirmer mes doutes.

« De Las Vegas Edward ! Ce n'était pas rien, bordel ! » lança-t-elle en s'avançant encore vers moi et en donnant un coup de poings dans les airs.

« Tu croyais réellement que j'avais pu oublier un truc pareil ?! » répliquai-je en m'avançant à mon tour vers elle. « Evidemment que je m'en souviens ! Je me rappelle de chaque instant, c'est gravé dans ma mémoire et même l'alcool qui courrait dans mes veines n'a pas pu effacer ce moment ! ».

Elle resta me regarder un moment et je voyais sa cage thoracique se soulever avec frénésie et ses narines se dilater à chaque inspiration.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » dit-elle en vrillant ses yeux rougis dans les miens.

« Que voulais-tu que je dises ? » dis-je d'une voix chevrotante en repensant à la frustration que je vivais depuis plusieurs jours. « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui voulait qu'on se rende 'service'. Pourquoi revenir là-dessus ?! » dis-je en serrant ma mâchoire pour me contrôler.

« Tu t'en souvenais… » dit-elle en me regardant avec rancœur après un moment. « Tu t'en souvenais et tu pars quand même… ». Elle resta me fixer mais fit un pas en arrière puis un deuxième en manquant de défaillir.

« Je ne t'apporterais que des soucis Bella, ce sera mieux pour toi » chuchotai-je en détournant le regard.

« Non, ne me dis pas ce qui est mieux pour moi. Tu ne sais rien. » dit-elle entre ses dents.

« Bella, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles » dis-je en pinçant l'arête de mon nez. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer, à tout déballer.

« Non ! J'en ai marre qu'on me quitte ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir les gens que j'aime auprès de moi ? Pourquoi le destin me les enlève toujours ?! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Arrête Bella » dis-je plus fermement. C'était trop dur de l'entendre dire des choses pareilles. Elle avait raison, j'étais égoïste, elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de mon amitié et moi je préférais fuir pour moins souffrir.

« Pourquoi j'arrêterais ?! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi Edward ?! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi refuses-tu mon amitié ? Ne me laisses pas sans réponses, je t'en prie ! ». Elle s'était penchée en avant et avait les mains sur son cœur, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues, emportant son maquillage.

« Je peux pas être ton ami » dis-je d'une toute petite voix en évitant son regard.

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec désespoir. Je relevai les yeux vers elle.

« Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas ». Avant que je puisse continuer, ses genoux flanchèrent et elle se laissa tomber au sol. « Bella ! » m'écriai-je en m'agenouillant à coté d'elle.

« Pourquoi Edward… ? » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux entre deux sanglots.

Je restai la contempler bêtement, en ne sachant pas si je pouvais la toucher tandis que les larmes brouillaient ma vue.

« Je… ça ne me suffit pas Bella… je…j'ai besoin de plus… je ne pourrais pas rester ici si…enfin c'est trop douloureux pour moi… » bredouillai-je en tendant la main pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux mais je me rétractai au dernier moment. Réalisant soudain ce que je venais de dire, je retins ma respiration et attendis sa réaction. Je voyais ses yeux faire l'aller-et retour entre les miens et il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire.

« Je…je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre… »

Devais-je mentir et revenir sur mon demi-aveu ou aller jusqu'au bout ? Je me perdis dans ses yeux chocolat et les mots sortirent tous seuls.

« Bella… j'ai une sainte horreur du poisson. Ça me rend malade » murmurai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me laissais encore une porte de secours en disant ça, soit elle comprenait, soit je poursuivais ma route. Seul.

« Je…tu…n'aimes pas le poisson… » balbutia-t-elle. Je tournai légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. « Mais…tous ces mois …oh… »

Elle semblait en état de choc, amorphe et presque soulagée. Puis soudain, son visage se durcit et son regard se fit plus dur. Elle leva ses poings et commença à tambouriner ma poitrine.

« T'es qu'un sale con Edward ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Ça aurait changé beaucoup de choses ! Ça fait des mois que je refoule tous ces sentiments que j'ai pour toi ! Des mois que j'essaye de me convaincre que je ne t'aime pas ! Des mois à faire comme si de rien n'était ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Je te déteste Cullen ! Je te- »

Comme si un mur entier de ma carapace venait de s'effondrer, je ne la laissai pas finir et j'attrapai ses joues pour plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes, laissant mes larmes s'échapper. Je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait, avec urgence et passion. Avec regrets, je quittai ses lèvres finalement et collai mon front contre le sien.

« Bella… » sanglotai-je.

« Edward, ne me quitte pas. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas » dit-elle avec désespoir en posant ses mains sur mes joues.

« Jamais Bella. J'ai enfin ce que je voulais, je n'ai plus aucune raison de partir maintenant » murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement à nouveau.

« On a manqué quelque chose ?! » dit une voix dans mon dos.

« C'est peu dire… On y est arrivé. Enfin » répondit une autre voix.

J'avais oublié qu'on avait un public, mes parents avaient rejoint Alice et Jasper ainsi que Kate et Garrett, Rosalie et Emmett venaient d'arriver eux aussi. A voir la tête de ces derniers, ils avaient sûrement pris de l'avance sur leur nuit de noce. Voulant de l'intimité, je passai mes bras sous Bella pour la soulever et elle vint enlacer mon cou avant de se blottir contre moi, encore secouée par les sanglots.

« Ne pleure plus Bella » dis-je doucement en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne alors que je montais les marches qui menaient à la chambre. La voir souffrir ainsi me faisait du mal.

« C'est l'émotion… j'ai eu si peur que tu me quittes, je ne sais pas de quoi j'aurais été capable si tu étais parti » répondit-elle tout bas en essayant reprendre son calme.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir Bella… » dis-je d'une voix étranglée alors que nous arrivions à l'étage.

« Je t'ai fait souffrir aussi Edward, si seulement j'avais su… pardon de t'avoir fait croire que je ne voulais que ton amitié, mais je croyais que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais avoir de toi » dit-elle en relevant la tête pour me regarder.

« Bella… tu es celle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur tant de choses, tu n'as pas seulement mon amitié…tu… tu as bien plus que ça. » balbutiai-je sous l'intensité de son regard.

Elle me contempla avec admiration et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas de la souffrance cette fois-ci. Comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, elle me sourit faiblement puis posa simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Sans quitter notre étreinte, je donnai un coup de pied dans la porte avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre, puis donnai un autre coup pour la refermer. Au pied du lit, je reposai Bella au sol. Elle garda ses bras autour de ma nuque et resta me fixer avec ses yeux gonflés.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je dois rêver… » murmura-t-elle en caressant la racine de mes cheveux.

« Alors j'espère que ce rêve ne s'arrêtera jamais » répondis-je doucement en repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur son front.

Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, mémorisant chaque seconde passée avec elle, la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans les airs. Je voyais les yeux de Bella me détailler également, tous ces mois de frustration et de comédie nous donnait envie de profiter de chaque moment. J'avais presque du mal à considérer Bella comme une amante à présent, tous ces mois à refouler mon désir pour elle avait eu raison de ma spontanéité et de mon urgence. Elle était si précieuse pour moi, je voulais prendre mon temps et réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tout en continuant de jouer avec mes cheveux dans ma nuque, elle vint coller son front contre le mien et je resserrai mes bras autour de sa taille fine.

« Edward… » susurra-t-elle.

« Hum ? ». J'étais trop extasié par ce moment pour réussir à faire une phrase cohérente.

« J'ai besoin de toi… » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser doucement. « Fais-moi l'amour Edward… montre moi que tu veux de moi » ajouta-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Oh Bella…si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi… » murmurai-je avec un serrement dans la gorge avant de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes avec force.

Finalement, je reculai mon visage et passai mes pouces sur ses joues pour effacer les traces de sa souffrance passée. Bella m'offrit un timide sourire avant de se retourner doucement et me montrer son dos. J'attrapai les longs rubans de satin qui formaient une boucle dans la chute de ses reins et tirai dessus délicatement avant de passer mes index dans l'enchevêtrement des liens. Une fois sa robe délassée, je me rapprochai d'elle et posai mes paumes sur ses épaules. Enivré par son odeur qui me hantait depuis des mois, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et déposai un baiser tout en faisant glisser ses bretelles le long de ses bras. Elle inclina sa tête sur le coté pour me donner plus d'accès et soupira d'extase.

Je voulais profiter de chaque instant, prendre mon temps, découvrir ce corps qui me faisait fantasmer depuis si longtemps. Une fois ses bras libérés, je posai mes mains sur sa taille et accompagnai le tissu de sa robe sur ses hanches, puis la laissai tomber à terre. Sans cesser mes baisers dans son cou, je fis remonter mes mains sur sa taille et vint caresser son ventre. Un frisson parcourut son corps et elle leva un bras pour venir enlacer ma nuque avant de tourner son visage vers moi et chercher mes lèvres. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et nos langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet enflammé et sulfureux. Sans cesser notre baiser, Bella se retourna et passa ses mains sur ma chemise avant de remonter sous ma veste au niveau de mes épaules pour me débarrasser de celle-ci. Elle finit par briser notre étreinte et je me sentis subitement vide. Tout en enlevant ses chaussures avec ses pieds, elle tira ma chemise de mon pantalon puis entreprit de la déboutonner. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait, je vins tirer les quelques épingles qui retenaient une partie de ses cheveux et une cascade de mèches brune tomba dans son dos embaumant les airs de son parfum exquis.

Je réalisai qu'elle avait fini d'enlever ma chemise quand je sentis ses lèvres humides sur mon torse, électrisant ma peau au passage. Contrairement à la dernière fois, j'étais conscient de tout, conscient de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle sensation auparavant. Elle se colla à moi tandis que ses baisers remontaient et savoir que ses seins nus étaient plaqués contre mon torse eut raison de ma patience. Aussi, je passai une main dans son dos et l'autre sur nuque et l'embrassai avec urgence tout en la poussant vers le grand lit à baldaquin.

Elle se laissa tomber dessus et sans quitter mon regard, elle se hissa au milieu du lit en reculant. Son visage exprimait désir et appréhension, tout comme moi. Cette situation était nouvelle pour nous deux au fond. Je me déchargeai de mes chaussures et autres futilités, puis déboutonnai mon pantalon sous son regard intense. C'est en enlevant mon boxer que je réalisai à quel point elle me faisait de l'effet, et pour une fois, je n'allais pas devoir me défouler sous la douche. Je la vis fixer mon tatouage furtivement, pour la première fois, je fus content qu'il soit là. Je vins me pencher sur elle et ses mains vinrent trouver mes joues pour m'attirer vers elle.

J'avais l'impression de vivre un de mes fantasmes mais en dix fois meilleur, c'en était presque surréaliste. Comme si un toxico venait de s'envoyer sa meilleure dose d'héroïne. _Elle_ était ma dose d'héroïne…

« Bella…Oh Bella… » murmurai-je entre deux baisers sur sa clavicule.

Elle releva ses jambes contre mes hanches et commença à onduler sous moi pour rechercher la friction tout en fourrageant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Quittant sa clavicule, je descendis lentement sur son sternum et atteignis ses seins parfaits. En réalité, tout me semblait parfait chez elle.

« Edward… » soupira-t-elle quand je pris son sein gauche dans ma main et embrassai l'autre.

A mesure que je me délectai de sa peau fine et pale, elle se mit à ondoyer avec frénésie et agripper mon cuir chevelu avec force. Je voulais lui faire l'amour comme elle me l'avait demandé, je voulais lui donner du plaisir, lui donner l'amour qu'elle méritait. _Mon_ amour. Je massai sa poitrine et roulai entre mes doigts son mamelon alors que je suçai l'autre avec envie.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve… » chuchota-t-elle entre ses gémissements de plaisir. Je souris contre sa peau.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve » répondis-je avant de remonter et l'embrasser.

« En même temps, tu dirais ça dans mon rêve … » dit-elle entre mes lèvres.

« Que dois-je faire alors ? »

Elle me poussa en arrière et me fit basculer sur le dos. Assise sur mon entrejambe très sensible, elle se pencha au-dessus de mon visage, faisant tomber un rideau de mèches brune de chaque coté.

« Prouves-le moi » dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et rouler son bassin contre le mien. « Fais-moi revivre Edward » ajouta-t-elle avant de repartir à l'assaut de ma bouche.

Finalement, elle se mit debout sur le lit et je m'assis pour attraper l'élastique de son string et le tirer vers le bas. En se tenant sur mes épaules, elle leva une à une ses jambes pour s'en débarrasser. Mes mains sur ses cuisses, je remontai une jusqu'à son entrejambe déjà humide. Mon regard croisa le sien et je voyais son désir s'exprimer au fur et à mesure que je caressais cette zone. Elle ferma ses yeux et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand je passai mon pouce sur son clitoris pour le masser légèrement. En soupirant, elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière un court instant avant de replonger son regard dans le mien. Lentement, elle se rassit sur mes cuisses puis colla son bassin contre mon intimité sur le point d'exploser de désir.

« Bella, j'ai besoin de toi » dis-je en collant mon front contre le sien.

« Moi aussi Edward » dit-elle en picorant mes lèvres.

Voulant profiter de cet instant immédiatement, je pris mon sexe et le présentai à l'entrée de son vagin. D'un mouvement de hanche, elle se laissa glisser dessus lentement en laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être. Enlacés solidement l'un à l'autre, nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi à apprécier ce moment. Finalement, elle commença à donner de légers coups de reins et mes mains vinrent d'elles-mêmes se positionner sur ses fesses pour encourager sa cadence.

Notre étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec la nuit que nous avions passé à Vegas, ici il n'y avait pas de 'sauvagerie', pas d'humour, pas d'urgence. Nous étions un homme et une femme qui voulaient partager leurs sentiments, prendre le temps de savourer ce moment avec l'autre en sensualité.

Je passai mes bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi, la serrer contre moi, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, je voulais rester en elle, la sentir onduler sur moi, l'entendre soupirer de plaisir, la voir gémir mon prénom, sentir ses ongles dans ma peau…

Je voulais la gouter encore et encore et je laissai ma langue s'aventurer sur l'arche de son cou, me délectant de son parfum si enivrant. Mes bras toujours dans son dos, je vins poser mes mains sur ses épaules et Bella se pencha en arrière pour me donner accès à ses seins. Quand ma langue rentra en contact avec cette zone érogène, ses mouvements de bassin se firent plus insistants et la cadence augmenta. Nos souffles se mêlaient et devenaient de plus en plus erratiques à mesure que le plaisir grandissait.

Bella se releva et vint m'embrasser avec passion avant de délaisser mes lèvres pour ma mâchoire puis mon cou, m'envoyant une série de décharges électriques dans mon échine. Ne pouvant plus subir cette douce torture, j'attrapai le creux de ses genoux et la fis basculer sur le coté pour afin de me retrouver au-dessus d'elle et reprendre le contrôle.

Elle me regarda avec anticipation et croisa ses chevilles sur mes fesses pour accompagner mes mouvements. Appuyé sur mes coudes, je vrillai mon regard dans le sien et augmentai la puissance et la fréquence de mes pénétrations. Nous avions du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tant le plaisir était intense. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je n'explose et je commençai à sentir les parois de Bella se contracter autour de moi, proche elle aussi.

« Edward…oh Edward… » murmura-t-elle en s'agrippant à mon dos.

« Bella…je…je… » balbutiai-je sous l'intensité du plaisir.

« EDWARD ! » cria-t-elle quand son orgasme la submergea, déclenchant le mien également.

« Oh Bella ! » m'écriai-je quand je me déversai en elle.

Je me laissai tomber sur elle en soupirant et enfouis mon visage dans son cou tandis qu'elle m'enlaça. Je n'avais jamais connu un tel orgasme, je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec une personne que j'aimais autant, je n'avais jamais connu un tel bonheur. Je reculai mon visage pour regarder Bella, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et je compris que j'étais aussi ému qu'elle quand elle vint passer ses doigts sur mes joues pour effacer les traces humides qui avaient coulé à mon insu.

A ce moment je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. La dernière fois que j'avais été sur le point de prononcer ces mots, j'avais appris que mon amour avait été bâti sur un mensonge, et le monde s'était écroulé. Même si j'avais confiance en Bella, je n'étais pas prêt à voir le monde s'écrouler à nouveau.

« Merci Edward » chuchota-t-elle en caressant mes tempes pour chasser les perles de sueurs qui s'étaient formées.

« Plaisir plus que partagé » répondis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Nous restâmes un certain temps dans cette position, puis une fraicheur nous obligea à tirer les draps sur nous. Bella vint se blottir contre moi et je l'enserrai de mes bras pour l'avoir contre mon cœur qui s'était remis à battre.

« Dire qu'on a failli passer à coté de ça… » murmurai-je en caressant son bras avec la pulpe de mes doigts.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé si tu étais parti… » répondit-elle. « Ça aurait été la goutte d'eau je crois… »

« Je suis là Bella, je te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir ainsi. Je n'irai nulle part » dis-je contre ses cheveux.

« Depuis quand avais-tu pris cette décision ? Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? » demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix. Je m'en voudrais toujours pour ce que j'avais fait, pour le mal que je lui avais fait.

« Inconsciemment, je savais que si je restais près de toi, je souffrirais. Toi et Jasper êtes trop liés à ma famille maintenant même si… même si on avait divorcé. Je me voilais la face en me persuadant que j'y arriverais, et puis…je t'ai croisé dans les escaliers cet après-midi. Tu étais magnifique, cette robe… J'ai eu besoin de me remettre en question, et je me suis isolé. En te disant ça, je me rends compte que je t'ai encore blessé quand tu as cru que j'avais déserté le mariage. Pardon Bella. ». Je serrai la mâchoire et fermai les yeux en repensant à cet épisode, j'avais vraiment été mauvais sur toute la ligne. Je sentis Bella déposer un baiser dans mon cou pour m'encourager à continuer. « Il y a plus d'un an, j'avais déjà envisagé d'aller à Chicago, mais ma famille m'avait persuadé d'y renoncer. Cette fois-ci il me suffisait de quelques mails pour préparer mon départ. J'étais encore partagé sur l'idée de partir, et puis j'ai vu ce serveur et d'autres mecs te regarder avec intérêt. Et là, je me suis dit qu'il me serait impossible de te voir dans les bras d'un autre… »

Je terminai mon monologue et fixai le plafond dans l'attente d'une réaction de Bella. Elle se mit sur le coude pour me regarder.

« Edward. » m'appela-t-elle doucement alors que je continuais de regarder le plafond. « Edward, regarde-moi s'il te plait » insista-t-elle en posant sa paume sur ma joue. Sans bouger la tête, je détournai le regard sur elle. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé mais - ». J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle posa son index sur mes lèvres. « Ça été plus fort que moi, tu m'as pris par surprise… comme je te l'ai dit, je me raccrochais à ce que tu me laissais, et je ne pensais qu'avoir droit à ton amitié. C'était la seule façon de continuer à t'avoir dans ma vie. Alors quand tu m'as dit que tu partais, je me suis sentie… abandonnée. »

« Bella, donne-moi toute les gifles que tu veux si c'est pour connaitre un tel bonheur ensuite » dis-je avant de l'embrasser doucement. « Je peux te poser une question à mon tour ? » demandai-je en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle me sourit et acquiesça. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dormi avec moi quand Alice était à la maison ? »

« Je te rappelle que tu as passé la première nuit à travailler aussi… »

« Je le confesse » avouai-je avec un sourire en coin.

« J'ai tendance à parler la nuit… j'avais peur de trahir mes sentiments à ton égard et de te foutre la trouille… Et toi ? »

« T'avoir si près de moi, dans mon lit… j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle » répondis-je en souriant en repensant à cet épisode.

« Edward Cullen, perdre le contrôle ? Intéressant… » dit Bella avec un sourire en coin avant de m'embrasser. « Je serais curieuse de voir ça… » ajouta-t-elle en riant contre mes lèvres.

« Il faudrait me provoquer pour ça » répondis-je en prenant sa main et en lui faisant un baisemain. Mes lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec du métal et je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de son alliance. Je passai mon pouce dessus en pensant à ce que représentait ce petit bout de métal. « Pourquoi l'avais-tu enlevé l'autre jour ? » demandai-je avec une voix faiblarde en relevant les yeux vers elle.

« Elle était tombée dans le lavabo à cause de mon inattention, j'ai eu si peur que je ne puisse pas la récupérer que j'ai préféré la mettre sur une chaine en attendant de devoir la remettre… » expliqua-t-elle avec culpabilité en regardant sa main qui était toujours dans la mienne.

« J'avais été sur le point de te parler de notre nuit à Vegas ce soir là…jusqu'à que je voie que tu ne portais plus ton alliance. J'ai cru que t'avais hâte d'en finir avec tout ça ».

« On a été de parfaits crétins tous les deux, on a visiblement tout pris de travers... Dis-moi… »

« Oui ? » l'encourageai-je alors qu'elle se mordillait sa lèvre en dessinant avec son doigt des cercles sur mon torse.

« Tu as donné les papiers du divorce ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Je retardais l'échéance » confessai-je en sentant mon pouls s'accélérer. Tout notre mariage était remis en cause à présent.

« Donc on n'est pas encore divorcés… ? »

« Euh non. ». Elle acquiesça lentement comme si elle réfléchissait. « Je peux les donner dès que- » ajoutai-je avec gêne.

« Non. » me coupa-t-elle. « On a tout le temps d'y réfléchir non ? Enfin maintenant que… »

« On a la vie devant nous pour y réfléchir » affirmai-je avec sourire avant de prendre sa joue et l'approcher de moi pour l'embrasser.

Nous passâmes la nuit à discuter et à se donner du plaisir, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne s'endormit, comme si nous avions peur qu'à notre réveil tout ceci n'était que le fruit de notre imagination.

« Il fait jour depuis un moment… » dit Bella en regardant les rayons du soleil percer à travers les rideaux.

« Il va falloir les affronter»

« Je ne vais plus savoir où me mettre. On s'est offert en spectacle hier soir… » dit-elle en mettant la main sur son visage.

« D'autant plus qu'il va falloir qu'on leur explique tout » pensai-je à voix haute. « Ils vont sûrement tomber des nues… » soupirai-je

« On ne peut pas rester ici pour toujours plutôt ? » demanda Bella en passant le drap blanc au-dessus de nos têtes et en s'allongeant sur moi.

« Je ne peux rien te refuser » répliquai-je en la basculant sur le coté et en picorant son cou, la faisant glousser.

_Boum, boum, boum !_

Bella et moi nous figeâmes instantanément et nous dévisageâmes

« Debout là dedans ! »

« Emmett Cullen ! Laisse-les tranquille ! » cria ma mère derrière la porte.

« Mais 'man, ça fait des heures qu'on les attend ! Aïe ! Eh pourquoi tu me tapes ?! »

« Je suis ta mère, j'ai le encore le droit de te punir ! Ils descendront quand ils auront envie ! »

Les voix s'éloignèrent et je soupirai.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a plus le choix » dis-je.

Je laissais Bella prendre sa douche tranquillement tandis que je refaisais le lit et préparais mes affaires. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'on aurait gagné du temps à la prendre ensemble… Une fois prêts, Bella prit ma main dans la sienne et croisa nos doigts avant de sortir de notre refuge. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le chapiteau qui se dressait encore dans le jardin, les tables étaient encore dressées pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient déjà tous installés autour d'une table et affichaient tous de grands sourires en nous voyant arriver.

« Tiens, voici Roméo et Juliette. Belle tragédie hier soir, bravo » dit Alice avec taquinerie.

« On voudrait vous présenter nos excuses pour avoir fait une scène » dis-je en regardant Rosalie et Emmett.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'était génial ! Au moins on se rappellera du mariage de Rosalie et Emmett Cullen ! » s'écria Emmett.

« Je crois qu'on vous doit des explications »

« On les connait déjà, ne vous inquiétez pas » dit Alice avec évidence.

« J'en doute » dit Bella avec un rictus avant de boire une gorgée de café.

« Tu paries ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de la table, ils semblaient tous confiants.

« On t'écoute… » dis-je sans trop d'assurance.

« Ed tu me déçois, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais gober votre manège ? Pour faire simple, il est clair que Bella était dans le besoin à cause d'un ennui de santé et tu lui as proposé de l'épouser pour qu'elle bénéficie de ton assurance. Suite à cela, vous avez joué votre comédie pour nous faire gober votre coup de foudre, jusqu'à ce que la supercherie prenne fin et le divorce prononcé. Sauf que tout est parti en vrac quand vous êtes tombés amoureux. Elémentaire. » dit-elle en beurrant sa tartine tranquillement.

J'étais abasourdi, je savais qu'Alice pouvait avoir des doutes mais de là à tout découvrir…

« Fermez votre bouche, vous allez finir par avaler des mouches ! » dit Emmett visiblement surexcité par la situation.

« Je n'ai rien dit » se défendit Jasper en levant les paumes en l'air quand il sentit le regard inquisiteur de Bella. « Elle l'a découvert toute seule, et c'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'a manqué, ça devenait insupportable ».

« Bien sur que tu n'as rien dit, t'es un ange Jazz, et je ne t'ai rien demandé pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise par rapport à eux » dit Alice avec tendresse en caressant la main de Jasper.

« Dans ce cas… comment… » bredouillai-je.

« On y a cru au début chéri, même si cette impulsivité ne te ressemblait pas et par rapport à tes histoires passées…et puis on s'est dit 'pourquoi pas ?', tu semblais si heureux. » dit ma mère avec attendrissement.

« Moi j'ai toujours été sceptique sur les raisons de ce mariage » affirma Alice. « Mais quand j'ai connu Bella et que j'ai tout de suite perçu l'alchimie entre vous deux, je me suis dit que ça m'était bien égal. Vous étiez fait pour être ensemble, c'était évident… Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il y a eu ces signes. »

« Du genre ? » demanda Bella.

« Du genre 'depuis quand vas-tu chercher ton sac dans la chambre d'ami' ou du genre 'pourquoi tu rangeais tes affaires là-bas', personnellement je ne pouvais pas gober ça. » dit-elle comme si elle était vexée. « Ils ne voulaient pas me croire » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard aux autres. « Heureusement que papa m'a accordé le bénéfice du doute »

« Papa ?! » m'écriai-je en le regardant. S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle je n'aurais pas pensé, c'était bien mon père.

« Disons que j'ai tiqué le jour où tu as demandé mon aide pour Eleazar et qu'Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Bella là-bas… » répondit-il un peu gêné.

« Et alors là, il a été génial ! Il m'a dit que la seule façon de tirer ça au clair était d'aller vivre avec vous ! » s'écria Alice en tapant plusieurs fois dans ses paumes.

« Alice ce n'est pas vraiment ça, je t'ai dit 'on ne vit pas avec eux, on ne peut pas savoir' » lui dit-il avec avertissement.

« Roo c'est la même chose ! » répliqua Alice en balayant les airs de sa main et en reportant son attention sur nous.

« Tu veux dire que c'était des foutaises ?! Tu t'es incrusté chez moi pour jouer à l'espionne ?! » m'énervai-je.

« Oh arrête tes simagrées Ed ! Et d'abord je n'allais pas chez _toi_ mais chez _vous_, elle commence bien la vie de couple, dites donc… De toute façon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un mène l'enquête et vous aide un peu. » répondit-elle en se servant du jus d'orange à présent.

« Nous aider ? » s'interloqua Bella.

Alors qu'on croyait devoir s'expliquer sur notre comportement, on se retrouvait à une table ronde entrain d'écouter leurs cachoteries avec ahurissement.

« Mon petit séjour chez vous m'a bien éclairé, tout d'abord j'ai eu mes confirmations concernant les raisons de votre mariage. D'ailleurs à ce propos, pense à mieux ranger ton dossier médical si tu ne veux pas qu'on tombe dessus inopinément Bella- »

« T'as fouillé dans le tiroir ? Ce même tiroir fermé à clé ?! » la coupa-t-elle.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, ne le laisse pas à la vue de tout le monde » répliqua Alice en roulant ses yeux avant de boire son verre.

« Je rêve ! Edward dis quelque chose ! »

« Je…euh… » bredouillai-je tant j'étais dépassé par les évènements.

« Oh chipotez-pas, vous voulez savoir ou non ? » dit Kate avec amusement.

Apparemment ça les amusait tous autant qu'ils étaient, et moi j'avais la nette impression d'être passé pour le dindon de la farce dans cette histoire.

« Toujours est-il qu'en plus de voir que ce mariage résultait bien d'un arrangement, j'ai réalisé à quel point vous étiez pathétiques. Nan mais quand on dit que l'amour rend aveugle, c'est un euphémisme chez vous ! J'ai essayé de vous tirer les vers du nez, mais rien n'y faisait, c'est pour ça qu'on a du faire une réunion familiale »

« Garrett et moi y étions aussi » rectifia Kate.

« Oui mais vous faites partie de la famille » dit ma mère avec sourire.

« Oh merci Esmée, ça me touche » répondit Kate en mettant ses mains sur son cœur.

« Chut Kate, ne monopolise pas la parole » râla Alice. « Enfin bref, j'ai expliqué la situation à tout le monde et qu'il fallait qu'on provoque un peu tout ça, en faisant des allusions par exemple. On avait misé sur la sortie à Vegas, on s'est dit qu'avec l'alcool, vous alliez enfin vous dire les choses, et bien non, vous vous étiez tellement monté le bourrichon que même l'alcool n'a rien pu faire. En revanche, la nuit qui a suivi a été au-dessus de nos espérances, on y a cru là…et puis c'est retombé comme un soufflé. » dit-elle avec affliction.

« C'est clair… » ajouta Rosalie qui avait son menton dans sa main, comme si elle regardait un film.

« Je voulais vous le dire et vous ouvrir les yeux, mais ton père m'en a empêché » dit ma mère.

« Ce n'était pas à nous de faire ça, et puis je ne voulais pas que… qu'Edward nous rende responsables si ça avait mal tourné… » répondit celui-ci avec gêne.

« En tout cas, quoiqu'il se soit passé entre vous hier soir a été un vrai miracle » dit Kate.

« C'est vrai que tu voulais partir Edward ? » demanda Rosalie avec condescendance.

« Il allait l'abandonner » dit ma mère en hochant la tête.

« Mais je ne savais pas ! » me défendis-je en explosant. Que l'on passe pour des abrutis devant eux était une chose, que l'on fasse comme si on n'était pas là en était une autre.

« Ne lui en voulez pas, s'il n'avait pas pris cette décision, nous ne serions pas ici entrain de vous écouter » dit Bella en prenant ma main qui se trouvait sur la table. « C'est notre histoire, nous ne serions pas ce que nous sommes si nous n'étions pas passé par tout ça… ça nous a permis de nous connaitre et de réaliser que nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre »

Je restai la fixer, ému par ses paroles. Le silence était tombé autour de la table également et je sentais les regards attendris sur nous.

« Bella tu devrais écrire des vœux de mariage plus souvent » dit Rosalie en soupirant.

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je en tournant subitement la tête vers elle.

« J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout et j'ai demandé à Bella d'écrire mes vœux de mariage. J'ai dit à Emmett de faire la même chose avec toi » expliqua-t-elle en levant une épaule.

« Bien joué Rose ! » approuva Alice en acquiesçant lentement.

« Je trouve aussi » dit Rosalie avec sourire.

« Tu veux dire que c'était pas un blocage ?! » s'écria Bella.

« Evidemment que non, j'avais déjà écrit mes vœux au cas où, mais je dois dire que j'ai été bluffé Bella, c'était si beau ce que tu aurais dit à Edward… Et toi Edward, c'était…wow ! »

« Bien sûr que c'était 'wow', j'aurais jamais pu écrire un truc pareil moi » dit Emmett alors que Bella et moi étions figés par ces révélations.

« Quoi ? T'avais rien écrit en prévision ?! » s'écria Rosalie en se redressant.

« Ben puisqu'il devait les écrire… » dit Emmett, penaud.

« Emmett Cullen, sache que nous allons reprendre cette petite discussion en privé » dit-elle entre ses dents en se levant de table. « Maintenant ! ». Emmett sursauta et se leva illico avant de suivre sa femme.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai appris tout ça il y a peu de temps pour ma défense… »

Ni Bella, ni moi ne répondîmes tant nous étions abasourdis par toutes ces révélations, en particuliers par la dernière. Bella avait-elle écrit ses vœux en pensant à moi comme j'avais pensé à elle en écrivant ceux d'Emmett, ou bien s'était-elle mise dans la peau de Rosalie ?

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller préparer nos bagages » dit mon père en levant de table.

« Papa, on ne décolle que dans six heures » dit Alice comme si il était fou.

« Raison de plus pour que t'y ailles, toi ! » insista-t-il avec un ton qui voulait clairement dire '_Discute pas Alice et laissons-les tranquille'_

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, Bella et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls.

« Eh bien… ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réunion à laquelle je m'attendais… » chuchota Bella. Je tournai lentement la tête vers elle.

« Ça te dit de s'échapper d'ici avant notre départ ? J'ai besoin d'air… » demandai-je.

« Avec plaisir » répondit Bella avant d'essuyer sa bouche avec sa serviette et de se lever avec urgence.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle quand nous étions dans la voiture, faisant route vers la plage de Santa Monica. Je tournai la tête vers elle un instant, elle me regardait avec prudence. Je reportai mon regard vers la route et hochai la tête.

« Oui » soupirai-je. « C'est juste que… que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été manipulé, et ça m'énerve » dis-je en serrant le volant. J'entendis un petit rire et je vrillai mon regard vers Bella qui affichait un sourire en coin. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Franchement Edward, ça te va bien de dire ça ! Ça fait des mois qu'on essayait de les mener en bateau, alors évite de parler de manipulation s'il te plait » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en riant.

Le rire de Bella était communicatif, j'adorais l'entendre, son éclat me faisait oublier mes soucis et je pus difficilement m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

« Avoue que ça t'a agacé aussi » dis-je avec une esquisse de sourire.

« Sur le coup ça m'a scié, c'est sûr, mais entre nous je préfère être dans cette situation que voir ta famille se sentir trahie et être en froid avec eux parce qu'ils l'auraient mal pris »

« Ma mère se préoccupe bien trop de vie pour être en froid avec moi » ris-je. « Remarque ça m'aurait donné des vacances ». Je regardai Bella et mon sourire fana instantanément quand je vis que son sourire s'était figé, n'atteignant plus ses yeux.

« Je manque toujours autant de tact… » murmurai-je en réalisant que Bella n'aurait jamais l'occasion de dire une chose pareille.

« C'est rien Edward, je ne veux pas qu'on s'interdise de dire des choses sous prétexte que Bella ceci ou Bella cela. La vie est faite ainsi, et il faut apprécier les bons cotés » dit-elle en me souriant tendrement. Je pris sa main et l'amena à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Nous quittâmes la voiture et nous baladâmes sur la longue esplanade qui longeait la plage. Tenant fermement la main de Bella dans la mienne, je me sentais enfin normal. Normal et heureux. Au bout de quelques instants, Bella s'accouda à la rambarde pour regarder la mer et je me collai contre son dos, enlaçant sa taille et fourrant mon visage dans son cou parfumé.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »susurrai-je en la voyant songeuse.

« A tout et à rien »

« Me voilà bien avancé » ris-je contre sa peau.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que le destin me fait un trop beau cadeau, c'est trop beau pour être vrai tout ça…je suis sûre qu'il va falloir que je le paye un jour ou l'autre »

Je soupirai puis posai mon menton sur son épaule.

« Bella, je ne suis sûrement pas le mieux placé pour dire ça, mais profite de l'instant présent. Peut être que le destin veut se faire pardonner du passé, il t'a bien assez mis à l'épreuve comme ça, la roue doit tourner un jour ou l'autre ». Elle ne répondit pas mais je sentais bien qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas débattre sur le sujet.

Nous continuâmes notre balade en silence, profitant l'un de l'autre.

« Edward, j'ai envie d'un bon hot dog » dit-elle subitement en nous tirant de notre contemplation.

« Bonne idée »

Après un déjeuner copieux, Bella et moi repartîmes à la villa boucler nos valises, n'ayant pas eu suffisamment de place sur le même vol, nous étions les premiers avec mes parents à rentrer sur Seattle. Une aubaine, je n'aurais pas supporté les regards des autres pendant des heures et j'avais hâte de rentrer.

De retour à la maison, nous passâmes la soirée allongés sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Maintenant que j'y avais gouté, j'avais du mal à passer du temps loin d'elle, et quand je disais loin d'elle, c'était plus de quelques mètres. J'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi, que je puisse la toucher à tout moment comme pour vérifier que c'était bien réel.

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de télévision, mais les images qui défilaient n'atteignaient pas mon cerveau car j'étais sur mon petit nuage. Alors que je caressais ses longs cheveux, elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je avec un sourire en coin en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux sur son front. Elle me sourit simplement puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ne pouvant y résister, j'approfondis notre baiser en inclinant la tête sur le coté et avoir un meilleur accès pour y glisser ma langue. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence dans notre étreinte, juste le plaisir de savourer le moment partagé. Finalement, Bella recula son visage puis soupira de contentement avant de laisser retomber sa tête près de mon cou. Je ris doucement et repris mes caresses sur ses cheveux. Bercés ainsi l'un par l'autre, je me sentis partir au pays des rêves en un clin d'œil…

Une nouvelle semaine commença, tout semblait si différent et si…normal. J'avais cette impression que la vie avec Bella allait de soi, au fond il n'y avait pas grand-chose de changé, notre routine était la même si ce n'était qu'elle partageait mon lit de son plein gré et que je pouvais l'embrasser quand l'envie me prenait. Mais paradoxalement, cette nouvelle vie d'amants était étrange. Pendant tous ces mois, chacun de notre coté, nous avions refoulé avec force nos sentiments et il n'était pas si facile de se libérer totalement. Cette vie était nouvelle pour nous et il allait falloir qu'on apprenne à se dévoiler, et là, je bloquais encore…

Ce jeudi soir, j'avais décidé de laisser de coté notre soirée pizza et me lancer dans la confection du diner, maintenant que j'avais quelques notions, je me sentais pousser des ailes et j'avais surtout envie de faire plaisir à Bella. J'étais parti plus tôt du bureau pour avoir le temps de faire quelques courses, Kate m'avait aidé à faire la liste et donné quelques tuyaux.

De retour à la maison, je posai mes courses sur la table avant de délasser ma cravate et plier mes manches. Trouvant un peu cette perspective périlleuse, je pris le tablier de Bella en m'empêchant de penser à ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Cette fois-ci j'allais tout faire dans les règles, aussi, je sortis tous les ingrédients et les disposai sur la table dans l'ordre d'utilisation, je pris ensuite tous les ustensiles nécessaires et les classai par catégorie. Les cuillères et tout ce qui servait à mélanger d'un coté, les couteaux dans un coin, les récipients dans l'autre. J'étais entrain de me demander dans quelle catégorie j'allais mettre l'ouvre-boite quand mon téléphone sonna. Un message de Bella, elle allait être un peu plus tard que prévu. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

J'admirai un instant mon travail et me félicitai intérieurement, un vrai chirurgien s'apprêtant à opérer. Je soufflai et fis craquer mes doigts avant de commencer.

« Je vais y arriver… il n'y a pas de raison » me murmurai-je à moi-même en plantant le couteau dans le poulet.

Après avoir fini ma sauce aux asperges et bu au passage un verre de vin blanc, je m'attaquai à mon tartare de saumon. Bella aimait me taquiner sur mon coté maniaque et je niais en bloc à chaque fois, mais force était de constater qu'elle avait raison, sinon pourquoi restais-je à tailler mon saumon en cubes de taille identique ? Elle n'allait rien me dire parce que certains seraient plus gros que d'autres, pourtant je m'appliquais consciencieusement. Je pouffai de rire en imaginant ses commentaires.

« Monsieur psychorigide fait la cuisine ? »

Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle dirait si elle me voyait. Bella avait toujours eu le don de me titiller, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement mais c'était aussi pour ça que je l'aimais, elle n'avait pas peur de me montrer mes défauts mais toujours dans le but de m'améliorer.

« Attention, je crois que celui-là ne fait pas exactement 5mm3 »

Hum, j'avais eu la main un peu lourde en effet. Tant pis, mélangé aux autres, ça devrait passer.

« Dis-moi Edward, est-ce qu'il faut que je mette un ensemble de lingerie fine et que je danse sur la table pour avoir ton attention ? » demanda Bella en se faufilant entre la table et moi.

« Bella ?! » m'étonnai-je. « Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver ! »

« Ah oui ? Sans blague ! » répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour de ma taille avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou. « Que me vaut cet honneur ? » dit-elle contre ma peau.

« Pas de raison particulière, juste l'envie de faire plaisir » dis-je en fermant les yeux, incapable de résister à ses baisers.

« J'adore quand tu me fais plaisir… ce que tu es sexy quand tu fais la cuisine… ». Je souris en entendant ses paroles. « Hum… surtout quand tu portes un tablier avec écrit dessus 'je suis la reine des paupiettes' ». Elle partit dans un fou rire et je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Au lieu de te moquer de moi, assied-toi là et ne me déconcentre pas » dis-je avec sourire en la soulevant pour l'assoir sur le comptoir.

Je repris mon saumon et tentai de reprendre mes esprits sans penser au fait que Bella était là à me dévisager.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça » l'avertis-je sans lever les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas te toucher, alors laisse-moi au moins te regarder » dit-elle de façon coquine en prenant une pointe d'asperge entre ses dents.

« Bella, s'il te plait, je me donne du mal… et d'abord, je croyais que t'allais avoir plus de retard »

« Moi aussi, mais j'avais hâte de rentrer… » dit-elle en glissant pour se mettre debout.

« Hep, hep, hep ! Remonte ! » m'écriai-je en la pointant avec une spatule. Elle soupira et s'exécuta.

« Edward, tu m'impressionnes, ça donne super faim » dit-elle en me regardant m'affairer. Je passai devant elle pour prendre du citron quand soudain, Bella attrapa ma cravate par surprise en m'attirant à elle.

« Bella… » murmurai-je quand elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Edward tu me rends folle là… » répondit-elle en entourant ma taille avec ses jambes.

« C'est pas très gentil de m'interrompre de la sorte Bella… » dis-je en glissant mes lèvres sous son oreille.

« Je suis égoïste, j'aime qu'on s'occupe de moi » soupira-t-elle en penchant sa tête en arrière pour me donner accès à sa gorge.

« Et tu mérites toute mon attention… »

Elle releva la tête et délaissa totalement ma cravate pour l'enlever, puis elle prit ma chemise et la tira de mon pantalon après avoir ôté mon tablier. Alors que j'embrassai son cou avec gourmandise, elle déboutonna mon vêtement et caressa mon torse.

« J'ai vu Helena tout à l'heure » dit-elle sans que je l'écoute. « Elle avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer » ajouta-t-elle voyant que je continuais mes caresses sans réagir. « Tu ne me demande pas ce que c'est ? »

« Vas-y » répondis-je pour lui faire plaisir. A l'heure actuelle, je n'avais plus trop envie de faire la conversation.

« Elle a parlé de mon travail à des confrères, et j'ai décroché un contrat… »

« C'est génial… » murmurai-je contre sa clavicule dénudée à présent.

« Pour un grand magazine… »

« Hum…cool… » susurrai-je en déboutonnant son jean.

« Mais c'est à New York… »

« C'est loin, très loin… » tiquai-je un peu pour la première fois.

« C'est l'histoire de quelques jours seulement »

« Ça va alors » répondis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau. J'attrapai ses hanches et la tirai vers moi pour que nos intimités rentrent en friction. D'une main, je dégrafai son soutien-gorge et l'en libérai immédiatement.

« Edward… » m'appela-t-elle doucement. « Edward, je dois prendre l'avion demain »

« Demain ?! » m'écriai-je en m'arrêtant net et en la fixant.

« C'est une super opportunité, je peux pas refuser un truc pareil… »

« Mais…mais Bella… samedi c'est ton anniversaire… » bredouillai-je avec incompréhension. « Tu ne seras pas là ? »

« On le fêtera quand je reviendrai, c'est pas grave… » dit-elle avec excuse en posant ses mains sur mes joues. Je soupirai et baissai les yeux, tout tombait à l'eau. « Edward… je sais que tu es déçu, moi aussi j'aurais souhaité être là…mais c'est une occasion en or, madame Denali m'a appelé en personne et- »

« _Denali_ tu dis ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui… je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est présentée, pourquoi ? » s'alarma-t-elle en me voyant reculer et passer ma main dans mes cheveux.

Je devais me faire des films, il faudrait vraiment ne pas avoir de bol pour qu'il s'agisse d'elle…

« Edward ? Ça va ? »

« Je viens avec toi. » dis-je fermement

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà, vous avez enfin ce que vous vouliez ! Alors, heureux ?**

**J'ai prévu quelques petits trucs encore mais c'est l'affaire de 2 chapitres peut être, après, ben on aura fini je pense. Je vais pas vous cacher que les fêtes de fin d'années arrivent, et je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à écrire autant que je le veux durant cette période, mais je vais faire du mieux possible^^.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos réactions sur ce premier dénouement !**


	16. New york, New York

**Bonne année à tous !**

**Ah la la… je suis toujours étonnée de voir que vous êtes encore là, fidèles au poste. Je ne vous mérite pas lol !**

**Je ne vais pas m'étendre dans cette A/N, mais je tiens ****ici ****à remercier Ladys937 pour avoir eu la gentillesse de respecter mon travail et supprimer son blog. Je ne poste cette histoire que sur ce site, si par cas, certains d'entre vous apercevraient la fic ailleurs, je vous en serais reconnaissante de m'en informer.**

**Bon, passons aux réjouissances, pour rappel, nous avions laissé nos lovers dans leur bulle de bonheur, ils s'étaient (enfin) révélés l'un à l'autre et avaient appris avec désarroi que les Cullen connaissaient tout de leur manège. Par la suite, s'en était suivi le retour à la maison et une nouvelle vie à deux, jusqu'à ce que Bella annonce à Edward qu'elle devait aller à NY…**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey ;-)**

Chapitre 16 : New York, New York

_« On le fêtera quand je reviendrai, c'est pas grave… » dit-elle avec excuse en posant ses mains sur mes joues. Je soupirai et baissai les yeux, tout tombait à l'eau. « Edward… je sais que tu es déçu, moi aussi j'aurais souhaité être là…mais c'est une occasion en or, madame Denali m'a appelé en personne et- »_

_« __Denali__ tu dis ? » m'étonnai-je._

_« Oui… je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est présentée, pourquoi ? » s'alarma-t-elle en me voyant reculer et passer ma main dans mes cheveux._

_Je devais me faire des films, il faudrait vraiment ne pas avoir de bol pour qu'il s'agisse d'elle…_

_« Edward ? Ça va ? »_

_« Je viens avec toi. » dis-je fermement_

POV Bella

« Que… quoi ?! » bafouillai-je.

« Je viens avec toi à New York. » répéta-t-il avec gravité.

« Sûrement pas. » répliquai-je. Je vis un éclair de surprise passer dans son regard. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je veux venir avec toi, c'est tout » dit-il en attrapant sa chemise au sol. J'eus un rire bref et roulai des yeux.

« Non écoute Ed, je te connais. Alors accouche. » rétorquai-je en remettant mon soutien-gorge. Il soupira et ferma les yeux avant de pincer l'arête de son nez.

« Je connais ce nom, _Denali_. » dit-il finalement.

« Et ? » demandai-je comme si je m'adressais à un débile.

« Et il se trouve que Tanya porte ce nom » débita-t-il sans rouvrir les yeux.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? C'est pour ça que tu veux venir ?! ».

Décontenancé par ma réplique, il laissa tomber sa main et vrilla son regard sur moi.

« Oui c'est pour ça que je veux venir, j'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves en tête à tête avec mon ex, vois-tu ? » répondit-il avec sarcasme.

« Franchement Edward ! Tu crois vraiment que Tanya est la seule Denali dans ce pays ?! » m'emportai-je.

« Non il y a sa sœur aussi » dit-il en évitant mon regard.

« Ne joue pas à ça s'il te plait. »

« Tu ne la connais pas Bella… elle… je ne veux pas qu'elle te nuise et… » murmura-t-il avec un regard vide comme s'il revivait un cauchemar. Je descendis immédiatement du comptoir et vins devant lui avant de poser mes mains sur ses joues pour qu'il me regarde.

« Edward. » soupirai-je. « Je sais qu'elle t'a fait du mal, mais on est ensemble maintenant, non ? », il acquiesça lentement sans quitter mon regard, « Même si c'était elle, je suis capable de m'en sortir seule et tu ne pourras pas toujours être là. On a tous les deux eu une vie chaotique avant mais c'est du passé, il faut savoir passer à autre chose et aller de l'avant, ok ? ». Il serra la mâchoire mais hocha finalement la tête à nouveau. « Bon. Mais 1/, rien ne nous dit qu'il s'agit d'elle- »

« Elle était repartie à New York après » me coupa-t-il.

« Mais 1/, rien ne nous dit que c'est elle » répétai-je plus fort. « 2/, si c'était le cas, j'ose espérer que c'est une coïncidence, car j'espère de tout cœur que je vais là-bas pour mes compétences et seulement pour ça. »

« Non Bella, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Je sais Edward. Tout ça pour dire que ça ne sert à rien de s'enflammer. En plus, _si_ encore une fois c'était bien elle, comment pourrait-elle savoir que je suis liée à toi ? Ni toi, ni ta famille n'avez gardé de liens avec elle et je n'ai pas repris le nom de Cullen pour mon travail. Alors détends-toi, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, d'accord ? Tu vas rester ici et faire ce que tu fais d'habitude, et moi je vais simplement aller en déplacement à New York pour mon travail. C'est aussi simple que ça, ok ? ». Je le regardai dans les yeux en haussant les sourcils.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… » soupira-t-il en attrapant mes poignets pour se dégager de moi.

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux car c'est la normale des choses. »répondis-je alors qu'il retournait à sa cuisine.

« Soit. » dit-il entre ses dents en donnant un grand coup de couteau sur son saumon.

Dire qu'il semblait contrarié était un euphémisme. Il acceptait de rester ici de mauvais gré mais je n'allais pas céder. J'étais convaincue de ce que j'avançais, rien ne m'affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'elle et puis si Edward avait raison, ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Cette personne était une directrice de casting d'un grand magazine national et ne pouvait pas deviner que j'étais mariée à Edward, c'était forcément pour mes qualités professionnelles que j'avais eu ce contrat. Oui, c'était forcément pour ça…

« Tu m'en veux » dis-je après un moment. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, je pouvais voir le pli sur son front alors que je l'aidais à préparer le repas.

« Nan je ne t'en veux pas » répliqua-t-il sans un regard.

« Ah ah » rétorquai-je sans humour. Monsieur Psychorigide était de retour. Je détestais quand il prenait de la distance avec moi et qu'il se murait dans le silence.

« C'est pas à toi que j'en veux. » dit-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. « C'est à tout ce…ce foutu destin ! » lâcha-t-il avec aigreur.

« N'est-ce pas un certain Edward Cullen qui m'a dit qu'il fallait vivre l'instant présent ? » dis-je avec un sourire en coin en lui donnant un coup de hanche. Il sourit faiblement avant de reprendre son attitude fermée.

Finalement, le diner fut prêt et nous nous mîmes à table. En silence. Il me faisait presque culpabiliser mais je tiendrais bon, il ne viendrait pas avec moi. J'étais une grande fille et n'avais pas besoin d'un garde du corps. Si c'était bien son ex, eh bien… j'aviserai sur le moment.

« C'est excellent Edward. Vraiment. Dommage que tu ne manges pas de saumon… » dis-je avec sincérité en goutant le tartare. « Tu deviens très doué »

« C'est pas grand-chose… » marmonna-t-il sans me regarder.

Que devais-je faire ? Le laisser broyer du noir tranquillement ou tenter de le ramener un peu à la gaieté ?

« Tout réside dans la découpe des petits cubes visiblement » dis-je avec sourire.

Il leva les yeux vers moi un instant et les rebaissa immédiatement vers son assiette. Je soupirai. Je détestais vraiment cet Edward là. Et puisqu'il souhaitait jouer au dépressif, autant le laisser tranquille, j'abandonnais car je sentais que mes nerfs commençaient à s'affoler et depuis quelques temps, il ne me fallait pas grand chose pour craquer.

Nous finîmes de manger dans une ambiance assez lourde. Cependant, il avait beau bougonner, je ne céderai pas. J'allais me lever de table quand le téléphone sonna. Edward et moi nous regardâmes une fraction de seconde pour savoir si l'un de nous attendait un appel. Finalement, je me dirigeai vers le combiné et décrochai.

« Allo ? » dis-je.

_« Hey ! Bell's ça va ? »_

« Salut Jake ! » répondis-je avec sourire. « Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles »

_« Euh j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps… »_ dit-il alors que mon regard s'était posé sur Edward. Ce dernier me jetait des coups d'œil furtifs et semblait sur le qui-vive, il n'allait pas me faire une crise de jalousie quand même ! Finalement je décidai d'aller dans la chambre pour éviter son regard inquisiteur.

Après avoir discuté de longues minutes avec Jacob, je sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Edward était au piano, c'était la première fois qu'il jouait en ma présence. Du moins intentionnellement. Il leva les yeux quand il me vit approcher mais ne s'arrêta pas. La musique semblait l'apaiser, il avait l'air plus serein et le pli sur son front avait presque disparu. Lentement pour ne pas trop le déranger, je me postai derrière lui et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

« C'est superbe Edward » murmurai-je.

En guise de réponse, il inclina sa tête en arrière et vint la plaquer contre mon estomac. Il ferma les yeux et inspira plusieurs fois sans cesser de jouer, comme s'il se ressourçait. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je passai mes mains sur son front et remontai dans ses cheveux.

« Bella… » dit-il dans un soupir avant d'ouvrir les yeux et me regarder intensément.

« Tout va bien se passer » affirmai-je encore une fois. Il s'arrêta de jouer.

Il resta encore me fixer quelques secondes puis il se redressa avant de pivoter sur son tabouret et me faire face.

« Je ne sais pas Bella… mais je respecterai ton choix » dit-il en levant une épaule.

Je m'assis sur un des ses genoux et ses bras vinrent automatiquement enlacer ma taille.

« Merci » chuchotai-je en passant à nouveau ma main sur son front pour balayer ses cheveux en arrière. « Pourquoi ne jouais-tu pas de piano avant ? » demandai-je tout bas quand il colla sa joue contre mon torse.

« Je bloquais » dit-il contre moi.

Je restai silencieuse pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

« J'étais incapable de jouer quelque chose de cohérent depuis le jour où tout a commencé… depuis le jour où tu es entrée réellement dans ma vie… » avoua-t-il à demi mots.

« Et depuis quand arrives-tu à rejouer ? » chuchotai-je sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux. Il hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

« Depuis que j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi… » répondit-il avec une voix rauque en relevant la tête et en plantant son regard dans le mien.

_Je t'aime aussi_ avais-je envie de lui répondre mais je réprimai ce désir. Je m'étais interdit de prononcer ces quelques mots à voix haute, comme si cela risquait de rompre l'enchantement dans lequel je me trouvais. J'avais enfin de l'espoir dans ma vie et des raisons d'être heureuse, je n'avais jamais été aussi superstitieuse.

Edward posa sa paume sur ma joue et s'approcha de moi pour plaquer avec force ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser, c'était un baiser presque désespéré mais passionné à la fois. Voulait-il me montrer à quel point il m'aimait ? Ça ne m'avait pas échappé le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas dit _je t'aime_, mais je savais qu'il le pensait et connaissant son passé je savais aussi que c'était quelque chose de difficile pour lui.

Il quitta mes lèvres et resta me contempler en touchant ici et là mon visage avec la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Au risque de passer pour un mec lourd, est-ce que tu pourras me téléphoner régulièrement histoire de savoir comment ça se passe ? » demanda-t-il avec gêne en regardant tous les endroits de mon visage en évitant mes yeux.

« Régulièrement ? » dis-je avec un sourire en coin. « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tous les jours ? » continua-t-il avec un air un peu craintif.

« Hum… » fis-je semblant de réfléchir. Il vit mon esquisse de sourire et savait que je ne pouvais que répondre favorablement à sa requête, aussi, il commença à frôler ma mâchoire avec ses lèvres.

« S'il te plait… » susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

« D'accord… » soupirai-je d'extase quand il déposa un baiser dans mon cou. « A condition que tu finisses ce que tu avais commencé tout à l'heure… » dis-je en fermant les yeux.

« Marché conclu » dit-il contre ma peau en passant son bras sous mes genoux avant de me soulever et se mettre debout.

Anticipant ce qui allait venir, je resserrai ma prise autour de son cou et me collai davantage à lui tandis qu'il nous menait à la chambre profiter de notre dernière nuit avant mon départ.

Peu de temps après qu'Edward se soit endormi sur mon buste, une vague de nausées me prit subitement. Etait-ce le saumon cru qui n'était pas passé ? Me sentant de plus en plus mal, je me dégageai de son étreinte et attrapai une chemise à Edward pour me couvrir en me précipitant vers la salle de bain. Arrivée dans la pièce, je me ruai au-dessus des toilettes.

« Ça va ? » dit une voix inquiète derrière moi.

« Tu m'as fait peur Edward ! » m'écriai-je en portant ma main à mon cœur. « J'ai pas digéré le poisson je crois… » ajoutai-je en appuyant sur la chasse d'eau pour faire disparaitre les traces de mon mal être.

« Le poissonnier m'a assuré qu'il était frais pourtant… » dit-il en m'aidant à me relever. « Mais il suffit de pas grand-chose parfois »

« Il faut croire » répondis-je en ouvrant le robinet pour me rafraichir.

« Tu ne devrais peut être pas partir demain… » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Bien essayé Cullen, mais ça ne prend pas. D'ailleurs ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant » dis-je avant de l'embrasser brièvement. « Allez viens » continuai-je en prenant sa main pour retourner au lit.

Le lendemain, nous étions tous deux d'humeur maussade, sans entrain. Edward semblait avoir retrouvé sa coquille et de mon coté, je commençais à sentir le stress m'envahir sans compter le fait que mon épisode nocturne m'avait également coupé l'appétit.

Assis négligemment sur une chaise du comptoir de la cuisine, Edward me regardait m'affairer autour de mon matériel de photo en mangeant un bol de céréales lactées.

« T'as besoin de tout ça ? Tu vas être chargée… » dit-il.

« Oui mais j'en ai besoin » répondis-je. Je l'entendis murmurer pour lui-même et cru comprendre les mots 'venir avec elle' et 'porter ses affaires'.

« A quelle heure est ton vol ? »

Je regardai ma montre et faillis mourir d'effroi en voyant l'heure.

« A 9h35, merde je vais être à la bourre si je ne me dépêche pas ! » m'écriai-je en refermant mon sac de matériel.

« T'es déjà allée à New York ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, il faut un début à tout. »

« C'est une grande ville tu sais…bien plus grande que Seattle ».

Je soupirai.

« N'insiste pas Edward, j'irai seule. Je savais me débrouiller avant de te connaitre, tu sais ? » dis-je avec un sourire.

« Tu devrais quand même manger quelque chose. La bouffe qu'ils servent dans les avions est infâme, même Emmett se fait violence pour la manger. »

« Ne me parle plus de nourriture sinon je te fais un remake de cette nuit sur le tapis illico. » dis-je avec dégout.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense… » dit-il en se levant pour mettre son bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Et tu sais ce que je te répondrais » dis-je pour éviter de dire à nouveau que l'épisode de cette nuit n'était rien et que je ne resterais pas à la maison.

Je finis de faire mes bagages et rassembler mes affaires puis retrouvai Edward au salon.

« Edward, vite je vais être en retard ! » râlai-je en voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt.

« Détends-toi Bella » riposta-t-il mettant ses chaussures.

« Pas la peine de prendre autant de temps pour lacer tes chaussures. Si c'est une tactique pour me faire rater mon avion, c'est peine perdue. Je peux appeler n'importe qui pour me conduire. »

« Jasper travaille ce weekend, non ? » dit-il en me regardant à travers ses cils avec un sourire en coin. « Et t'oserais pas appeler Alice ou quelqu'un de ma famille car tu vas te faire massacrer pour avoir le culot de partir pour ton anniversaire » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

« Il y a Jake » dis-je en boudant. « Il se fera un plaisir de m'accompagner »

« Pff, Jacob n'a qu'une moto branlante, je ne vois pas où il mettrait tes affaires. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était bien occupé ces derniers temps, tu n'oserais pas casser son coup quand même ? » dit-il avec un faux air outré en se relevant et en s'approchant de moi.

« Touchée. Allez Edward, dépêche-toi s'il te plait » l'implorai-je en essayant de faire la moue qu'Alice maitrisait à la perfection.

« Arrête Bella, t'es pas crédible. T'as pas besoin de faire des grimaces pour obtenir ce que tu veux » dit-il en roulant des yeux avant de sourire. « Bon alors, t'es prête ? » continua-t-il en faisant celui qui attendait depuis des heures. Agacée par sa moquerie, je donnai un coup de poing dans son bras.

« Aïe ! »

« Avoue que tu l'as cherché » dis-je en passant la porte de l'appartement.

Une fois dans la voiture, la tension s'amplifia à mesure que nous approchions de l'aéroport. Comme pour marquer ce jour, il faisait un temps horrible. Des pluies diluviennes frappaient l'état du Washington depuis cette nuit et le vent aussi était de la partie.

« Tu as tout ? » demanda Edward en sortant mes affaires du coffre quand nous fûmes à l'aéroport.

« Oui on peut y aller »

Edward resta avec moi tout le temps de l'enregistrement des bagages, mais à présent il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il m'accompagna jusqu'aux portiques de sécurité puis s'arrêta pour me dire au revoir.

« Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives, ok ? » dit-il avec tension. Il n'y avait pas que sa voix qui était tendue, son corps entier était raide et son visage était totalement fermé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te rassurer Edward ? » demandai-je en plaçant mes paumes sur son torse.

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi… » murmura-t-il dans mon cou quand il m'enlaça.

« Edward… » soupirai-je. « Tout va bien se passer, ce n'est qu'une petite semaine » dis-je avec un serrement au cœur.

« Je ne suis plus habitué à être seul, tu vas me manquer » dit-il en arrangeant mes cheveux.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer » répondis-je doucement en m'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser avec pudeur. Les démonstrations d'affection en public ne nous mettaient encore pas particulièrement à l'aise.

« Reviens-moi vite Bella » dit-il en me desserrant sans pour autant me laisser partir.

« Promis » murmurai-je avec un timide sourire. J'étais sur le point de reculer lorsqu'il me retint par le bras.

« Bella… surtout ne l'écoute pas. Ne crois pas ce qu'elle te dira »

Je hochai la tête et marchai lentement à reculons pour ne détacher mes yeux de lui qu'au dernier moment. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire, il restait intimement convaincu que j'allais droit dans les griffes de Tanya. Je lui accordais le bénéfice du doute, mais de mon coté, j'étais convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence si c'était bien elle.

Lorsqu'enfin je dus me retourner pour suivre ma route, mon regard se posa sur trois pins-up qui couvaient des yeux Edward et me lançaient des regards sarcastiques. Prenant sur moi pour les ignorer, je passai devant elle pour aller aux portiques, quand subitement, je changeai d'avis. Je fis quelques pas en arrière et plantai mon regard dans les leurs.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas les filles, l'apparence est alléchante mais à part ça il est con et ne se lave pas, je vous laisse imaginer… » dis-je en donnant un léger coup de tête vers Edward qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière moi. « Personne n'en voulait alors je me suis dévouée » ajoutai-je en montrant mon alliance d'un air blasé.

« Argh… c'est deg' ! » dit l'une en jetant un œil sur lui qui n'était plus du tout aguicheur. Je retins mon rire en imaginant sa réaction s'il savait que j'avais dit un truc pareil à des inconnues. Il était fini le temps où je faisais ça pour lui rendre service, à présent, je le faisais aussi pour moi. Edward était à moi dorénavant et je comptais bien le garder, gare aux nanas qui se permettaient de le regarder avec un peu trop d'envie. Je donnai un dernier regard sur lui avec un air amusé et lui fis un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre ma route.

J'atterris à New York au milieu de l'après-midi après un vol qui n'en finissait pas. Mon premier réflexe au sortir de l'avion fut d'allumer mon portable pour prévenir Edward que j'étais bien arrivée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je vis une dizaine de messages s'afficher. Beaucoup étaient d'Edward me disant qu'il s'ennuyait déjà de moi ou de ne pas oublier de lui téléphoner quand j'aurais atterri, mais le reste était signé d'Alice.

_11h34 : Wow Bella ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que t'allais à NY bosser pour Bliss ? C'est dément !_

_11h47 : Merde ne me dis pas que tu vas bosser avec cette pouf' de Tanya ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans ce journal ?!_

_13h23 : Surtout n'oublies pas de dire à Edward que t'es bien arrivée, ça fait 2 fois qu'il recharge son portable et reste à proximité du fixe…_

_15h19 : BELLA SWAN CULLEN !!!! TU NE SERAS PAS LA POUR TON ANNIVERSAIRE ???? TU VAS ME LE PAYER MA GRANDE !_

Voilà, au moins elle était au courant maintenant…

Tout en me dirigeant vers l'arrivée des bagages, je téléphonai à Edward pour lui donner de mes nouvelles. Comme Kate avait dit à Alice qu'il n'était pas allé travailler aujourd'hui, elle s'était pointée à l'appartement faire sa curieuse. D'après ses dires, elle avait virée au rouge quand elle avait réalisée que je ne serais pas là le 13 septembre. A tous les coups, elle avait dû préparer quelque chose et finalement ça m'arrangeait bien de ne pas être là.

En sortant de l'aéroport, je fus presque éblouie par le soleil et agréablement surprise par la chaleur, chose plutôt rare à Seattle. Je pris un taxi et lui demandai s'il connaissait un hôtel à prix abordable près du magazine.

L'endroit qu'il m'avait conseillé était cosy et simple, juste ce dont j'avais besoin pour mon séjour. Aussitôt installée dans la chambre, le blues m'envahit soudainement. Jusqu'à présent, l'excitation du voyage avait pris le dessus, mais maintenant, je réalisais que j'étais seule dans une grande ville inconnue à des milliers de kilomètres des gens que j'aimais. Regardant par la fenêtre, je passai mes mains sur mes joues pour sécher mes larmes. D'habitude je n'étais pas aussi émotive, la vie avait su m'endurcir à sa façon, mais depuis quelques temps, rien n'était comme d'habitude. Le bonheur avait enfin refait surface.

Histoire de me remonter le moral avant mon entrevue avec la fameuse madame Denali, je décidai d'appeler Jasper. Après une bonne demi-heure de bavardage, nous en étions arrivés au même point. Cette Denali m'avait appelé pour mes talents de photographe, point barre.

Vers 16 heures, je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai anxieusement vers le journal. La rédaction se trouvait dans un de ces grands gratte-ciel en parois de verre très impressionnants.

« Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan. J'ai rendez-vous avec madame Denali de Bliss à 17h00 » dis-je avec une voix tendue à l'employée tirée à quatre épingles. Depuis son comptoir, elle resta me détailler et une esquisse de sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres. L'expression de son visage hurlait '_regardez-moi cette campagnarde, même pas fichue de s'habiller avec classe_', ce à quoi mon visage répondait '_rien à foutre pétasse, j'ai assez de classe pour mettre un mec comme Edward dans mon lit, chose que tu n'auras jamais_'.

« Etage 25 » répondit-elle.

« Je vous remercie, vous êtes bien aimable » répliquai-je avec ironie avant de partir vers les quatre ascenseurs qui se faisaient concurrence.

Dès qu'un ascenseur s'ouvrit, une dizaine de personnes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, me propulsant au fond sans ménagement. De prime abord, les new yorkais étaient visiblement des gens loin d'être charmants… Un peu intimidée par la situation, mes yeux restaient rivés au sol et j'eus tout le loisir d'observer les chaussures de mes congénères. Apparemment la chaussure italienne était de rigueur dans cette ville, cirées à outrance ou à talons vertigineux pour ces dames. J'étais entrain de me demander combien ce genre de chaussures coutaient quand la voix automatisée de l'ascenseur m'indiqua que j'étais arrivée.

« Pardon, excusez-moi…pardon… » dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de me faufiler en dehors.

Il y avait un autre comptoir et une grande enseigne Bliss trônait sur le mur. Je m'avançai dans le grand hall moderne qui avait des allures d'hôpital tant le blanc était omniprésent. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une femme mais un jeune homme au physique plutôt avantageux qui était à l'accueil.

« Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan, j'ai rendez-vous avec- »

« Madame Denali. » finit-il ma phrase avec un sourire Colgate. « Vous êtes un peu en avance mais ce n'est pas grave. Venez avec moi »

Il marcha devant moi, et contre toute volonté, mes yeux glissèrent sur lui. Il avait un physique vraiment appréciable…

« Eddy, dès que monsieur Richmond est là, tu le retiens un peu, ok ? » le héla une fille depuis un bureau.

_Eddy ? Ne me dites pas que tous les hommes portant le nom ou le diminutif d'Edward sont tous voués à être canon !_

« Ok ! » répondit celui-ci sans s'arrêter. Tout en empruntant des couloirs tous plus blancs les uns que les autres, il commença à discuter avec moi, me parlant de sa famille à Seattle ou de la vie trépidante de New York. « On y est » dit-il finalement.

Quand on pénétra dans la pièce, je fus surprise de trouver un studio photo animé. Une musique électro inondait les airs et les flashs crépitaient de partout.

« Par là » dit-il un peu fort pour couvrir le bruit de la musique en me montrant une table un peu plus loin au-dessus de laquelle deux personnes étaient penchées. « Madame Denali ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je vous amène votre rendez-vous de 17h » dit-il à la blonde absorbée par les photos éparpillées sur la table.

« Il est pas 17h Eddy » dit-elle sèchement sans accorder la moindre attention.

Je le sentis se tendre imperceptiblement à coté de moi. Il se racla la gorge et repartit à l'assaut.

« En effet, mais j'ai jugé utile de vous présenter _Bella Swan_ dès qu'elle serait là » expliqua-t-il en articulant un peu plus.

Il réussit son effet, et la blondasse releva enfin la tête pour le regarder. Presque immédiatement son regard perçant se posa sur moi. Elle avait les pommettes hautes comme les scandinaves et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, elle était très belle. Son regard d'abord dur quand elle me détailla, se radoucit en une fraction de seconde.

« Oh Bella ! » s'écria-t-elle avec chaleur.

« Bonjour » dis-je timidement alors qu'elle vint m'enlacer.

Elle m'inonda de question auxquelles elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, puis, elle me présenta à tout le monde comme si j'étais une star qui faisait l'honneur de venir à leur journal. Rien qui ne me mettait très à l'aise, bien au contraire, elle me mettait la pression en me mettant sur ce piédestal en vantant mon talent avec beaucoup de révérences.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, je notais que tous les gens l'appelaient 'Madame Denali', et j'étais encore entrain de me demander s'il s'agissait bien de l'ex à Edward quand celle-ci me dit de l'appeler Tanya et de la tutoyer.

_Ok… Respire… elle s'appelle Tanya Denali et habite New York… bon et alors ? Il y a peut être au moins deux Tanya Denali dans cette ville, non ?_

Mon cerveau essayait toujours de trouver une parade mais mon corps avait fait son opinion, lui. Le poil qui se hérissait sur ma peau en témoignait.

« Bella ? Tout va bien ? » dit-elle.

« Hum ? Oui, oui, pardon. » m'excusai-je. « Je suis un peu fatiguée à cause du voyage »

« Ah mais il ne faut pas être fatiguée, il y a une grande soirée au Cosmos ce soir, ta présence est requise ma chère » dit-elle avec excitation.

« Euh pardon ? » paniquai-je.

« On est à New York, chérie ! Ici on ne rate pas une soirée pareille ! »

« Euh oui…ben ça ne va pas être possible tu vois, je n'ai prévu aucune tenue… » esquivai-je.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu où on se trouve ? On est dans le temple de la mode ici ! Allez viens, on va te trouver quelque chose » dit-elle en me prenant par le coude.

Sans enthousiasme, je la suivis dans une pièce adjacente qui ressemblait plus à un immense dressing.

« Tiens voilà, c'est parfait pour ce genre d'occasion » dit-elle en me tendant un minuscule bout de tissu rouge pailleté.

« Et le bas est où ? » demandai-je en examinant le vêtement.

« C'est une robe Bella » dit-elle comme si j'étais débile.

« Ecoute Tanya…euh… » bredouillai-je en examinant ce qui semblait être un robe moulante sans bretelle et dont le tissu couvrait à peine les fesses.

« Pas de 'écoute Tanya'. A Rome, on fait comme les romains. Et à Rome on met ce genre d'habits, ok ? La preuve, je crois que je vais mettre celle-ci en couleur argent… » dit-elle en plaquant une robe similaire contre elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

Me pliant à ses exigences, j'acceptai la robe et la paire d'escarpins qui me faisait déjà souffrir rien qu'à la vue des talons. En temps normal, je lui aurais jeté à la tronche ces trucs, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner le plaisir de passer pour une dégonflée.

Quand je fus rentrée dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je préférai envoyer un sms un peu vague à Edward plutôt que de lui téléphoner. Puisqu'il semblait avoir raison pour Tanya et que ça l'inquiétait, autant le préserver. Et puis de toute façon, le sujet d'Edward n'était pas venu sur le tapis, rien n'indiquait qu'elle connaissait mes liens avec lui. Ex ou pas, j'allais faire le travail qu'on me demandait sans esclandre.

Devant la glace de la salle de bain, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais fait le mauvais choix en acceptant de porter cette tenue. Elle était ridiculement courte et les paillettes rouges n'étaient pas ce que je portais le mieux en temps normal. Pour tenter de cacher un peu ma peau, je brossai mes cheveux et les laissai détachés. Au dernier moment j'enfilai les escarpins étroits histoire de préserver un peu plus mes pieds. Le spectacle allait être marrant pour les autres, voir une fille marcher sans grâce en tirant sur sa robe allait alimenter les messes basses. Heureusement ou malheureusement, Tanya allait porter le même genre de tenue. J'allais passer pour une plouc à coté d'elle mais au moins, je me sentirais moins seule dans cette tenue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte, Tanya devait venir passer me prendre. Aussi, j'attrapai ma pochette et allai ouvrir.

« Bella ! Tu es très belle ! » s'exclama-t-elle quand j'ouvris la porte.

« Mais…mais…tu n'as pas mis ta robe… ? » bafouillai-je en restant regarder sa robe blanche élégante.

« Oh non, elle ne m'allait pas du tout en fait. Définitivement trop courte. » dit-elle en riant comme si c'était la blague de la journée.

« Attends il faut que je me trouve un autre truc à mettre- » paniquai-je en me retournant.

« Non, non, non. On a pas le temps chérie » me coupa-t-elle en m'attrapant par la main. « T'es parfaite comme ça, tu vas faire sensation ! Allez ! » ajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière moi en en tirant sur ma main.

Le trajet pour sortir de l'hôtel jusqu'au taxi fut à lui seul un périple. J'avais l'air d'une godiche avec cette tenue, et j'avais dû serrer les dents à chaque fois que je mettais un pied devant l'autre. Dans le taxi, Tanya se remaquilla et semblait vraiment bonne humeur. Quand enfin nous pénétrâmes dans le club, je fus frappée d'horreur. Tout le monde sans exception était vêtu en blanc. Pas de rouge à paillettes. Juste du blanc.

« Tanya… » dis-je entre mes dents. Je tournai la tête vers elle, mais elle avait déjà disparue dans la foule et saluait tout le monde, m'abandonnant lâchement à mon moment de solitude.

A cet instant, j'avais envie de fuir et de pleurer. Je m'éclipsai aux toilettes en me frayant un passage et m'enfermai à double tour. J'inspirai et expirai fortement pour tenter de calmer mes nerfs. Elle avait fait exprès, c'était obligé. Si elle avait voulu me faire passer pour une conne, elle avait réussi, mais j'en avais vu d'autres et elle avait gagné une Bella en colère au bout du compte. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ainsi et il fallait que je rebondisse. La tête haute, je sortis de ma cachette et retapai mon maquillage dans le miroir sous le regard condescendant des autres filles. Tant bien que mal, je marchai avec dignité vers le bar en oubliant les protestations de mes pieds.

« …Il y en a qui n'ont pas compris le concept d'une soirée blanche visiblement… » entendis-je une greluche dans la foule.

« Eh ! Le club de striptease c'est sur la 33ème ! » dit un mec avec sarcasme en rigolant.

« Je vois qu'il y a des habitués » répliquai-je en passant à coté de lui.

Arrivée au comptoir, je m'assis sur un tabouret où la difficulté résidait dans le fait de ne pas montrer ses fesses. Je me baissai et enlevai une chaussure puis l'autre avant de les poser sur le comptoir avec lassitude.

« Je vous sers quoi ? » demanda le barman aux cheveux gominés et au sourire charmeur. En temps normal, je me serais enfilée un rail de verres de téquila au vu de la situation, mais il n'était peut être pas judicieux de se prendre une cuite. Passer pour la conne de service suffisait une fois.

« Hum… un verre de jus d'orange » répondis-je.

« Du jus d'orange ? » s'étonna-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

_Oui connard, du jus d'orange !_

« Il me semble que c'est ce que j'ai demandé, non ? » dis-je en levant mes sourcils.

« C'est juste qu'une fille comme vous boit rarement du _jus d'orange _d'habitude… » répondit-il doucement en prenant un verre.

Je voyais bien l'allusion qu'il faisait à ma tenue et j'étais à deux doigts de provoquer une rencontre entre mon poing et son nez, mais encore une fois, mon casier était déjà chargé ce soir, pas la peine de l'alourdir.

« D'habitude, le jus d'orange me sert juste à mettre un peu de couleur dans ma vodka et à accompagner mon rail de coke. Mais j'ai pas de coke sur moi et je doute que ça plaise à ma marraine des alcooliques anonymes » dis-je en pointant Tanya avec mon pouce.

Le barman perdit son sourire et posa le verre devant moi avant de s'éloigner. Je soupirai puis bus une gorgée de liquide frais. Vivement que cette soirée se termine. Je voulais bien faire des efforts pour ma carrière mais là c'était un peu trop quand même.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon calvaire n'était pas fini. Un mec vient s'installer à coté de moi et s'accouda au comptoir pour me faire face.

« Monsieur ? » demanda le barman au type qui me faisait un clin d'œil.

« Je prendrais la même chose que cette charmante demoiselle vêtue de rouge » dit-il en me regardant avec envie.

« Vous avez raison, le jus d'orange est plein de vitamines » répondis-je.

« C'est du jus d'orange ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui je suis enceinte, avec ma copine en a enfin fait le grand saut et on a demandé à notre meilleur ami de nous aider à avoir un enfant » rétorquai-je en faisant semblant d'être enthousiaste.

« Ah euh… Félicitation » dit-il gêné.

« Merci, ça été difficile de le convaincre, mais c'était essentiel que ce soit lui. Vous comprenez, c'est le destin de l'enfant qui est aussi en jeu, il faut que- »

« Oui je comprends, je comprends… excusez-moi, je dois y aller, contente de vous avoir connu » dit-il en partant dare-dare.

« C'était trop facile… » murmurai-je pour moi-même en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Deux jus d'orange plus tard, un autre type vint m'accoster. Encore.

« Vous voulez danser ? » m'invita-t-il.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je n'ai pas le droit » répondis-je avec un regard d'excuse.

« Ah…et pourquoi donc ? »

« C'est un peu délicat… » dis-je en faisant la fille qui voulait dire un secret.

« Il n'y a que nous… et une salle pleine à craquer » rit-il. Je ris avec exagération à sa réplique.

« En fait… ma dominatrice me l'a interdit… » dis-je en donnant un coup de tête vers Tanya.

« Dominatrice… ? »

« Oui vous savez… le fouet, les fessées… je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin… » chuchotai-je. « Vous ne voudriez pas avoir ma punition sur votre conscience ce soir, non ? Déjà qu'elle m'a obligé à porter du rouge dans une soirée blanche pour m'humilier...»

« Je…euh…non en effet… » bafouilla-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, je vous demanderais de ne pas rester trop près de moi… elle pourrait faire une mauvaise interprétation, et j'ai pas envie de finir dans son cachot pour les trois jours à venir… »

Il me regarda avec pitié et hocha la tête vivement avant de partir dans la foule. Ils avaient intérêt à me laisser tranquille maintenant car j'en avais marre de me creuser la tête pour les faire fuir. De toute façon j'en avais marre de cette soirée, je n'étais pas venue ici pour faire de la figuration dans une soirée en étant habillée en prostitué. Le shooting commençait demain matin et j'avais besoin de sommeil.

« S'il vous plait, vous pourrez dire à la blondasse que je rentre ? Merci. » dis-je au barman en m'extirpant de mon tabouret.

« Vous parlez de madame Denali ? »

« Ouai c'est ça, la blondasse... » répondis-je en m'éloignant.

Pieds nus, je pris un taxi et rentrai à l'hôtel. J'étais si exténuée que je m'affalai sur le lit. Je me mis sur le coté et pris l'oreiller dans mes bras avant de replier mes jambes. Je voulais qu'Edward soit là à cet instant et me blottir contre lui. A défaut, je pris mon téléphone et cherchai une photo de lui. Les yeux vrillés sur l'écran, je m'endormis quasi instantanément.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par le téléphone. Je réalisai qu'il était à peine 6h00 quand je vis l'heure mais selon Edward, c'était une heure décente pour appeler les gens apparemment.

« Bonjour » dis-je d'une voix pâteuse en fermant les yeux.

_« Bon anniversaire Bella »_ dit-il avec sa voix suave qui me manquait.

« Merci Edward » répondis-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_« Je suis le premier ? »_ demanda-t-il.

« Oui, en général les autres attendent une heure décente. Mais il est quelle heure à la maison ? »

_« Hum… 3h59. J'arrivais pas à dormir »_

« Alors tu t'es dit que ça pourrait être sympa de réveiller _ta femme_ à 6h du mat' pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire »

_« Exactement… et l'imaginer dans son lit… en petite tenue »_ rit-il.

« Edward Cullen est un vrai coquin ma parole… » pouffai-je en me retournant dans mon lit. « Et si je te disais que j'ai une robe minuscule en paillettes rouges sur moi ? »

_« Je ne savais pas qu'à New York les femmes dormaient en tenue affriolante » dit-il avec une voix charmeuse._

« Oh mais elles sortent aussi comme ça… » ris-je.

_« C'est vrai ? »_ demanda-t-il avec une voix plus dure soudainement.

« J'ai dû aller à une soirée stupide hier soir avec Tanya » dis-je comme s'il s'agissait d'un truc anodin.

_« Tanya… j'avais donc raison » _dit-il entre ses dents_._

Je me mordis la langue pour avoir parler trop vite.

« Oui, mais on n'a pas parlé de toi, je ne pense pas qu'elle sache. » dis-je rapidement.

Je l'entendis soupirer et je pouvais aisément l'imaginer passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, étendu dans son lit.

_« Bella… laisse tomber ce truc et reviens à la maison, je t'en prie »_

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

_« Ecoute, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler pour elle, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ici »_

« Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais un peu plus dans ma carrière Edward » dis-je entre mes dents.

_« Bien sur que je te soutiens Bella, ce que je veux dire c'est que la photographie de mode n'est pas ton aspiration première. Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin pour faire une bonne expo_ _ici… »_

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance » affirmai-je.

_« Si »_

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant ? »

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre… »_ murmura-t-il.

« Moi non plus Edward, je te rappelle qu'il n'y pas que moi qui est seule dans une ville. Je ne suis pas là pour faire fuir les minettes qui te tournent autour » dis-je souriant.

_« Je vois qu'on a les mêmes soucis »_

« Je suis déçue de voir que tu ne me fais pas un peu plus confiance. Je sais esquiver les assauts des hommes mon cher, je dois avouer que je ternis un peu mon image à leurs yeux mais bon… » ris-je.

Silence.

« Edward ? Tu t'es endormi ? »

_« Comme si je pouvais m'endormir après ça… j'apprends que tu sors en tenue légère et qu'on te drague »_

« Edward ! C'était rien et ils ont compris ! »

_« Oui mais moi je ne peux qu'imaginer Bella ! Et là je ne te cache pas que les films se font vite dans ma tête »_

« Arrête d'être parano, je rentre dans quatre jours »

_« J'ai hâte de te voir à la maison. Je ne serais rassuré que quand tu seras là, que tu seras revenue »_ dit-il avec une voix cassée. Je réfléchis un instant à ses paroles.

« Tu as peur que je ne revienne pas ? » demandai-je avec hésitation.

Silence.

« Edward… »

_« Je… j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre que tu veuilles d'un type comme moi… »_

Mon cœur se serra. Malgré notre relation nouvelle, les vieux démons étaient toujours présents.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? J'essaye de le cacher Edward, mais j'ai qu'une trouille, c'est que le destin t'arrache à moi et que je me retrouve seule à nouveau… »

_« Je… je tiens à toi Bella, plus que ma propre vie… »_

_Dis le lui Bella, dis lui que tu l'aimes !_

« Moi aussi Edward… » dis-je à la place.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre nous deux avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

_« Bon anniversaire Bella »_

« Merci. Je t'appelle ce soir »

_« D'accord. Tu me manques »_

« Moi aussi. Essaye de dormir maintenant. Bisous » chuchotai-je.

Je raccrochai et agrippai de toutes mes forces l'oreiller entre mes bras pour me réconforter. Il allait nous falloir du temps pour avoir une pleine confiance l'un envers l'autre et nous reconstruire.

Dans la matinée, je me rendis dans un coin de Central Park où une partie du shooting avait lieu. Quand j'arrivai, Tanya était déjà là entrain de donner ses ordres aux mannequins triés sur le volet.

« Ah Bella ! Tu es là ! » dit-elle en venant vers moi tout sourire. « Dommage qu'on ne s'est pas vues hier soir, il y avait tant de monde que j'aurais voulu te présenter… » ajouta-t-elle avec un air un peu trop penaud pour être vrai.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave Tanya, c'était déjà très gentil à toi de m'inviter et me permettre de découvrir une facette de la vie new yorkaise » dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi Bella » répondit-elle.

_Ça je n'en doute pas blondasse…_

« Bon, pose ton matériel et suis-moi pour que je te présente Tyler » dit-elle en me faisant une œillade. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas plus que ça, elle renchérit. « Tu connais _Tyler_ n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… je devrais ? » demandai-je timidement.

« Bella, Tyler est un créateur de mode, non pardon, _le_ créateur de mode le plus en vue du moment. On a négocié des mois avec lui pour pouvoir faire ce shooting sur sa nouvelle collection. On espère faire nos plus grosses ventes avec ce numéro. » expliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de menace.

« En gros, j'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, c'est ça ? » dis-je.

« En gros, oui. » répondit-elle en se retournant pour marcher vers une petite foule en face.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! Tu as un style différent des autres sur la mode à ce qu'il parait. C'est peut être ce qui explique que tu ne connaisses pas _Tyler_… » s'écria-t-elle sans se retourner.

Après les présentations, mon opinion sur ce Tyler était faite. Ce gars n'avait visiblement pas inventé l'eau chaude. C'était le genre de type excentrique qui avait eu la prodigieuse idée de coller un bouton sur les coudes d'un pull et un nœud papillon sur une braguette. J'avais failli pouffer de rire quand on m'avait expliqué ce fabuleux concept. Si j'avais su, je me serais balader avec du papier toilette dans les oreilles, peut être que j'aurais fait fortune moi aussi. Non, je ne comprenais pas ce monde de la mode ni l'exubérance qui allait de paire. Je me demandais presque ce que je faisais ici. Ah oui, j'étais la photographe, celle qui immortalisait ces horreurs…

Tout au long de la journée, les mannequins squelettiques aux coiffures étranges défilaient sous mon objectif et sous le regard de Tyler et Tanya. Ce mec était du genre un peu trop tactile à mon gout, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour me toucher, que ce soit un effleurement ou carrément passer son bras autour de mes épaules. Mais le plus dérangeant était sans nul doute les clins d'œil et le rentre-dedans qu'il me faisait. Ce type me tapait sur les nerfs mais je continuais de faire bonne figure et esquivais le plus possible ses tentatives plutôt que lui dire ce que je pensais de lui. Sinon, je pouvais dire adieu à mon job.

Le lendemain, la journée fut la même à peu de chose près. Je photographiais, les mannequins posaient, Tanya supervisait et Tyler me matait. La seule chose qui changeait c'était mon incompréhension grandissante pour la haute-couture. Pendant la pause de déjeuner, je pris un sandwich et partis visionner les shoots de la matinée non loin de Tyler et Tanya. J'étais en pleine contemplation quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Hey Edward » dis-je tout bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

_« Eh non ! Perdu ! Ah ah ah ! »_

« Emmett ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le portable d'Edward ?! » chuchotai-je fortement.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime Bella »_ rit-il. _« Eh ! Edw- »_

_« Rends-moi ça bouffon ! »_ s'écria Edward en attrapant l'appareil. _« Désolé de te déranger Bella, je ne l'avais pas vu faire. »_

« C'est pas grave Edward, entendre ta voix ne me dérange jamais » dis-je avec sourire. « Et puis on fait une pause en ce moment. Vous êtes où ? » demandai-je en lançant un regard anxieux vers Tanya avant de me tourner légèrement.

_« Au club de baseball. »_

« Ah, Emmett et toi êtes allés taper quelques balles ? »

_« Nan, Emmett est venu me faire chier. »_ chuchota-t-il entre ses dents.

_« Eh ! Je t'ai entendu bouffon ! »_ cria ce dernier par derrière. _« Bella ramène tes petites fesses rapidement car Edward est franchement pénible depuis que t'es partie. T'auras intérêt à lui faire une gâterie pour le déten- »_

_« Merde Em ! Casse-toi, va emmerder Alice bordel ! Excuse-le Bella, tu le connais… »_

« Oh que oui… » ris-je.

« Bella chérie ! Tu devrais rire plus souvent, ça te rend encore plus belle ! » s'écria Tyler dans mon dos.

_« Bella, c'est qui ça ? »_ demanda Edward d'une voix dure et crispée.

« Rien…c'est rien » dis-je avec agacement offrant un regard noir à Tyler qui ne semblait pas du tout gêné.

_« Bella… c'est-qui-ce-type ? »_ articula-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Du calme Edward, c'est le styliste, il est un peu bizarre c'est tout » murmurai-je pour ne pas que Tyler entende.

_« Bizarre du genre 'il se taperait bien ma femme' ? »_ dit-il avec sarcasme.

« Nan du genre 'il est créateur de mode et dit à toutes les femmes qu'elles sont belles'', arrête d'être parano Edward ! » dis-je en employant le même ton que lui.

_« Mais oui, bien sûr… »_

« Ecoute, je dois y aller Edward » dis-je voyant Tyler approcher.

_« Déjà ? »_ dit-il avec une petite voix.

« J'en ai peur… allez va botter les fesses à Emmett. On se téléphone plus tard. Bye » dis-rapidement.

_« Bye… »_

Je raccrochai et glissai mon téléphone dans ma poche mais je pouvais encore sentir le regard de Tanya sur moi.

« Alors Bella, on y va ? » me demanda Tyler avec une voix enjôleuse.

« Oui allons-y » répondis-je donnant un regard en coin sur Tanya. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire du reste de la journée, mais j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de ma conversation avec Edward.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle journée commença mais Tanya semblait plus nerveuse et paraissait moins 'amicale' avec moi. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, elle fit preuve d'exigence, demandant un éclairage différent ou remettait en question mes choix sans raison, sans compter les remarques me rappelant l'importance de ce shooting. Et puis soudainement, en fin de journée, elle se radoucit et redevint 'ma super grande copine' pour taper la causette.

Elle me proposa d'aller diner en ville avec elle sous prétexte de me faire découvrir la vie nocturne new yorkaise, mais je déclinai gentiment. Je n'avais pas encore envie de passer pour une conne. Ce à quoi elle amena le sujet des conjoints, me demandant avec un ton doucereux si je déclinai à cause d'un rendez-vous galant. Je l'avais sentie venir à des kilomètres et je pris soin de réfléchir avant de lui répondre, je ne savais pas si je devais être directe ou la laisser dans l'ignorance.

« Non, pas de rendez-vous galant. Je suis juste fatiguée. Une autre fois peut être » dis-je avec sourire en rassemblant mes affaires.

« C'est dommage Bella, si tu savais tous les beaux garçons qu'il y a à New York ! » dit-elle. Là elle me tendait vraiment la perche, et je dus me retenir de sourire.

« Il y en a de très beaux aussi à Seattle » dis-je en haussant les sourcils et en acquiesçant.

« Ça, je veux bien te croire… » dit-elle a voix basse en m'aidant à ranger mes affaires. Le silence qui s'installa entre nous me convainquit que le sujet était clos, mais c'était mal la connaitre. « J'ai vécu à Seattle quelques temps » ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien.

Je me contentai de sourire puis continuai mon rangement.

« J'ai connu un homme là-bas » dit-elle rapidement.

« Oui, il y en a à Seattle, il arrive qu'on en croise » dis-je pour blaguer.

« Oui mais chérie, des comme ça, on en croise pas tous les jours… d'une beauté fracassante, des yeux verts à vous transpercer l'âme, une voix si charmeuse, une odeur à vous damner, un corps… » chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

A ce moment là, je ne m'amusais plus du tout. L'entendre parler comme ça d'Edward me donnait envie de vomir, car pour la première fois j'avais en face de moi une femme qui l'avait embrassé, caressé, une femme à qui il avait fait l'amour.

« L'homme parfait en somme » dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« L'homme parfait » répondit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Et pourtant, tu n'es plus avec lui aujourd'hui… Tu as dû lui briser le cœur » dis-je en la regardant.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec sécheresse en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

« Si c'était l'homme parfait, soit c'est toi qui l'a largué parce qu'il était ennuyeux par exemple, ce qui a dû affliger, ou soit c'est lui, mais pour en arriver là et parce que c'est l'homme parfait, c'est que tu as dû lui briser le cœur. » expliquai-je avec une fausse naïveté pour continuer cette conversation factice. Cependant, personne ne s'y trompait, le regard que nous nous lancions trahissait la tension entre nous. Nous savions toute deux à cet instant que nous parlions d'Edward. Elle savait pour lui et moi, l'expression sur son visage le criait.

« Mme Denali, un appel pour vous ! » s'écria une assistante.

« J'arrive » dit-elle d'un ton cassant sans me quitter des yeux. Elle soutint mon regard quelques instant puis fit demi-tour pour la suivre.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. Les deux derniers jours allait être très longs…

Je partis déposer mes affaires à l'hôtel puis décidai d'aller faire un peu de tourisme pour me changer les idées. Cet échange avait mis mes nerfs à vif et je n'avais pas envie de craquer. Mais faire les boutiques ne m'aida pas, la pression était toujours là et l'envie de fondre en larme à chaque instant était toujours présente. J'étais en colère contre moi, j'étais bien plus résistante au stress d'habitude et je savais bien cacher mes émotions, mais là c'était plus fort que moi. Après une heure à tourner en rond, je pris la décision de rentrer et me faire couler un bon bain.

Je fouillai dans mon sac pour trouver cette fichue carte magnétique puis l'insérai dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la chambre.

« Aaah ! » criai-je en voyant une ombre se dessiner devant la fenêtre ensoleillée.

« Euh bonjour Bella » dit Edward avec gêne tandis que sa main passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et l'adrénaline se mit à couler dans mes veines tandis que ma vue se brouillait. Etait-ce une hallucination de ma part ?

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne mais … » finit-il par dire pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

« Non je ne voulais pas que tu viennes » répétai-je doucement. Puis sans raison, j'éclatai en sanglots.

« Oh non Bella… c'était pas le but » murmura-t-il en prenant en coupe mon visage. « Tu veux que je reparte ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Non ! » sanglotai-je en secouant la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai Edward… je suis si contente que tu sois là ! » m'écriai-je entre deux pleurs incontrôlés avant de me jeter à son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué Bella » murmura-t-il à mon oreille en me berçant et en caressant mes cheveux. « Shhh »

On resta quelques minutes ainsi le temps que mes nerfs se calment.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui… » murmurai-je. « Je crois que je viens de ruiner ta chemise blanche… » dis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

« C'est fâcheux…très fâcheux. C'est la seule que j'ai, vois-tu »

Je m'écartai de son épaule et le regardai avec une expression étonnée.

« Ce matin quand je me suis levé j'avais pas prévu de dormir à New York ce soir, je suis parti sur un coup de tête. »

« Quoi ? T'es venu sans bagage ? » demandai-je incrédule.

« Est-ce que ma sacoche compte comme un bagage ? »

« Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué de partir comme ça ? »

« En fait… j'étais au bureau et Alice est passée voir Kate, enfin officiellement, je suspecte qu'elle venait m'épier plutôt. Euh… faut dire que depuis que t'es partie je ne suis pas de la meilleure compagnie… et elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais cette tête… et euh… »

« Edward arrête de tourner autour du pot s'il te plait »

« C'est ce Tyler ! Je lui ai dit que j'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ça » dit-il avec dédain.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Quand je le lui ai raconté voilà ce qu'elle a dit '_Tyler ?! Tyler le styliste ?! Wow !_' avant d'enchainer sur un '_ohhh…_' plus que désolé » dit-il en prenant une voix efféminée caricaturale pour imiter sa sœur. « Même Alice savait que c'est un coureur de jupons ! Ce sont mes hormones qui m'ont fait partir illico pour l'aéroport et acheter un billet pour le premier vol vers New York »

Plutôt que de le sermonner et lui dire à nouveau que c'était ridicule de croire que je tomberais dans les filets de ce type, je pris ses joues dans mes mains et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

« Edward Cullen, je serais à toi pour autant de temps que tu le souhaiteras. Fais-moi confiance » dis-je en y mettant toute la conviction que j'avais. Pour toute réponse, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'offrant un baiser comme je n'en avais jamais eu.

« Dire que tu m'as manqué est un euphémisme… » chuchota-t-il contre ma mâchoire.

« Je le constate » ris-je doucement en plaquant mon bassin davantage contre le sien.

« Bella… » soupira-t-il quand je déposai un baiser dans son cou. Puis soudain, je m'écartai et partis autour de mon sac. Du coin de l'œil je le voyais débattre intérieurement, se demandant si j'allais revenir à l'assaut ou bien si c'en était fini de nos retrouvailles. J'attrapai des affaires puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pensant qu'il allait me suivre, mais au lieu de ça il resta planté au milieu de la pièce totalement hébété.

« J'avais prévu de prendre un bain pour me relaxer mais je pense que tu seras plus efficace que les huiles essentielles. C'est quand tu veux Cullen ! » m'écriai-je en riant depuis la salle de bain tout en actionnant les robinets de la baignoire.

Lentement, il s'approcha et pénétra dans la pièce en me regardant. J'attrapai les bords de mon débardeur et levai mes bras pour l'enlever. Aussitôt débarrassée, nos yeux rentrèrent à nouveau en contact. Sous son regard intense, je déboutonnai mon jean et le fis glisser sur mes cuisses doucement jusqu'au sol, puis donnai un coup de pied dedans pour l'envoyer à quelques mètres de là. Edward fit un premier pas vers moi et je me retournai face au miroir avant de passer mes mains dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Edward arriva derrière moi et d'une main il dégagea mes cheveux sur le coté pour lui donner un libre accès à mon cou. Tout en passant ses lèvres sur cette zone, ses bras vinrent enlacer ma taille pour me plaquer contre lui.

Les yeux mi-clos, je le regardais m'embrasser et me caresser dans le miroir qui était face à nous, savourant ce moment. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser qu'Edward et moi étions intimes, j'avais peur de vivre un rêve éveillé et que tout éclate comme une bulle de savon à mon réveil.

Je me retournai dans ses bras et passai mes doigts dans le nœud de sa cravate pour la délasser avant de la lui enlever. Tout en l'embrassant, je déboutonnai sa chemise pour faire apparaitre son torse.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda-t-il en reculant légèrement la tête pour me regarder.

« Je suis heureuse, c'est tout » répondis-je avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. J'étais heureuse, certes, mais surtout, j'avais pensé à Tanya quand mes mains avait glissé sur sa peau. Voilà une chose qu'elle n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de faire…

Edward le prit comme une invitation à passer à la vitesse supérieure, et me suréleva pour m'assoir sur le meuble près du lavabo. Après nous être débarrassés des derniers vêtements qu'il nous restait, nous nous donnâmes du plaisir.

Plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la baignoire assis l'un derrière l'autre à profiter de l'eau chaude et parfumée. Adossée contre son torse, je l'écoutais me parler des dernières facéties d'Emmett ou des lubies d'Esmée tout en jouant avec l'eau sur sa peau.

« Et toi ? Qu'as-tu à me raconter ? Ça se passe comment ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix. Il n'était pas difficile de connaitre l'arrière-pensée de sa question, il voulait surtout savoir comment ça se passait avec Tanya.

« Bien. » répondis-je simplement.

« Ok, j'ai compris. Tu ne me diras rien » dit-il en se tendant sous moi.

« Je ne dirai rien de plus Edward. » dis-je avec douceur. « Car peu importe ce que je te dirais, je sais que tu vas tout interpréter à ta façon alors qu'il n'y aura rien. Alors autant te préserver, non ? » dis-je en tournant la tête pour le voir.

Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Il me reste deux jours Edward, et je suis contente que tu sois là, mais fais-moi une faveur, n'essaye pas de venir sur le shooting… » dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête.

« Je suis déjà là alors que tu m'avais demandé de ne pas venir… je ne peux quand même pas aller une deuxième fois contre ta volonté. Je ne viendrai pas, de toute façon des choses à faire demain. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il faut déjà que je commence par acheter des habits » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je serais curieuse de te voir faire du shopping » ris-je. « Et après ? »

« Et après quoi ? »

« Tu as dit qu'il fallait que tu _commences_ par faire du shopping, ça suppose que tu vas faire quelque chose après… »

« Hum du tourisme… » dit-il d'un air vague.

« Arrête Edward, tu connais déjà cette ville pour y avoir fait un stage ! Dis-moi ! » le pressai-je avec sourire en me tournant davantage, histoire de me frotter contre son intimité l'air de rien.

« Bella… je ne te dirai rien, moi aussi je peux la jouer comme toi » répondit-il avec effort.

Je me contorsionnai et réussis à m'assoir en face lui en passant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

« Allez Edward, dis-moi… » dis-je en embrassant sous son oreille.

« Je te le dis si tu me parles de ton boulot… ». Je réfléchis un instant puis fis non de la tête. « Dans ce cas il faudra être patiente » dit-il avec son sourire qui me faisait tant craquer.

L'avant-dernier jour de travail était celui du dernier jour de shooting, demain était consacré au triage des clichés à la rédaction. Aujourd'hui l'opération se faisait à Time Square et non plus à Central Park, chose que je m'étais bien gardée de dire à Edward, il valait mieux assurer ses arrières. Tanya semblait nerveuse aujourd'hui et elle m'avait à peine adressé la parole. Je la voyais aller à droite et à gauche mais elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, comme si elle guettait quelque chose. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, elle partit sans prévenir personne. Ça me faisait des vacances, mais c'était sans compter les assauts répétés de Tyler. Il était vraiment lourd et plus le temps passait et plus Edward avait raison. La photographie de mode n'était pas mon truc, je n'aimais pas cette ambiance et cette mentalité. C'était le dernier contrat de ce genre que j'acceptais, à l'avenir je travaillerai sur ce qui me plaira et tant pis si je ne gagnerai pas autant d'argent.

Time Square n'était pas aussi calme que Central Park, c'était bruyant, les badauds s'amassaient autour du coin qu'on s'était aménagé, et il était difficile de travailler tranquillement. Pendant une pause, je me mis à l'écart pour changer de matériel.

« Non monsieur je suis désolé vous ne pouvez pas passer » entendis-je dire un homme de la sécurité. Avec cette foule et Tyler dans les parages, les gardes n'étaient pas de trop.

« Je vous dis que je suis son mari ! » dit un homme. Je relevai la tête et vis Edward se faire refouler par le garde.

« C'est bon ! Laissez-le passer » lui dis-je.

Edward lui fit un grand sourire et vint vers moi en tirant sur son t-shirt.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?! » chuchotai-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

« Ne te fâche pas ! Je suis là par hasard ! » dit-il rapidement sur la défensive en mettant ses mains devant lui. « Je te signale que je te croyais à Central Park. »

« Ça ne me dit ce que tu fais là » bougonnai-je en continuant de bidouiller mon appareil photo. Je remerciais le ciel que Tanya ne fusse plus là, au moins on allait éviter un tête à tête.

« Je rentrais à l'hôtel après m'être baladé. Et comme j'ai vu un attroupement de touristes, j'ai eu envie de voir si c'était intéressant, et c'est là que je t'ai aperçu. Je te jure que je savais pas ! » dit-il avec sincérité.

« Ok, ok… » dis-je en regardant anxieusement autour de moi. Tyler était affairé autour d'un mannequin et n'avait rien vu. Le but du jeu allait d'être de finir ce shooting vitesse mach 2 et éviter de me retrouver avec Tyler sous le regard d'Edward. « Bon, tu te mets là et tu bouges pas. Je vais en avoir pour une petite heure encore » dis-je en reportant mon attention sur Edward. Celui-ci regardait un peu partout. « Ne bataille pas, elle n'est pas là » ajoutai-je en m'éloignant.

Je repris mon appareil et fis signe à Tyler qu'on pouvait y aller pour la dernière série. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade tant le stress était présent. Mes yeux faisaient sans arrêt l'aller-retour entre mon objectif, Edward dans son coin et Tyler de l'autre coté.

« Allez, allez, on enchaine s'il vous plait ! » dis-je aux filles pour les presser. Non seulement, on perdait du temps mais en plus elles avaient vite remarqué Edward et se prenaient pour des femmes fatales quand elles passaient non loin de lui. J'avais pas besoin de les surveiller en plus.

Finalement, mon heure de délivrance arriva, j'étais soulagée qu'elle se soit passée sans encombre. Je félicitai tout le monde et sans perdre de temps, je commençai à ranger mon matériel. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et lui dis silencieusement 'j'arrive' avant d'aller mettre les derniers shoots sur l'ordinateur pour ne pas oublier.

« Bella ! Merci beaucoup ! » s'écria Tyler en venant vers moi les bras tendus. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que subir son accolade.

« Euh de rien Tyler, c'était mon job » dis-je timidement alors que celui-ci ne me lâchait pas.

« On devrait retravailler ensemble Bella… je t'apprécie beaucoup…énormément… » susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Je tentai de me dégager de son étreinte mais ses bras ne quittaient pas ma taille. Un coup d'œil sur Edward m'informa qu'il était debout et était visiblement entrain de se faire violence pour ne pas venir.

« Je ne sais pas si je referai de la photographie de mode Tyler… » dis-je avec gêne en me tortillant pour lui faire comprendre de me lâcher.

« Oh… pourtant on s'entend bien, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Je sentis une de ses mains descendre sur mes fesses et tout se passa très vite. Edward s'élança vers nous et attrapa Tyler par son col avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans son nez, le propulsant à terre.

« Edwaaarrrrrd ! » criai-je à pleins poumons en le voyant revenir à la charge.

* * *

**Je vous ai réservé d'autres petits trucs, la vie de nos lovers préférés ne va pas être un long fleuve tranquille, mais j'ai été obligée de couper à cet endroit sinon ce chapitre ferait le double. Du coup ce sera pour la prochaine fois, et puis ça vous fait gagner un chapitre supplémentaire comme ça ^^.**

**Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, une fois que j'aurai fini cette fic, je pense que je ferais un out take qui parlera de la première fois où Edward a vu Bella jusqu'au fameux jour où tout débute. Ensuite, je continuerai les OS que j'avais écrits pour le concours Allocop.**

**Voilà, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews qui me réchauffent le cœur , car si je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de pouvoir y répondre, je les lis toutes avec attention !**


	17. Carpe diem

**Eh, vous avez vu ça ? Deux semaines top chrono pour poster ce chapitre ! Certains trouveront que c'est encore trop long, mais je me demande encore comment j'ai fait… J'espère que ce chapitre déchainera plus les foules que le dernier ^^**

**Je voudrais vous dire que j'adore tous vos reviews, ils me réchauffent le cœur et c'est pourquoi je suis ici avec un nouveau chapitre, c'est vous qui me donnez la motivation de continuer. Je voudrais remercier particulièrement Wiwi, tu m'as fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles mais tu m'as profondément touché par tes propos, énorme merci.**

**Nessie, je suis navrée pour ce qu'il t'arrive, sincèrement, mais j'espère que tu auras compris qu'il s'agit ici d'une fiction, je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir la science infuse. La maladie de Bella m'a servi de fil conducteur et de base à l'histoire, pour cela j'ai du prendre des libertés nécessairement. Même si tu me dis qu'un traitement ne se déroule pas comme ça, tu comprendras que je ne peux pas modifier l'histoire. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir fait part de tes remarques, j'apprécie.**

**Sur ces petits apartés, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey ;-)**

Chapitre 17: Carpe diem

_« Oh… pourtant on s'entend bien, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'une voix charmeuse._

_Je sentis une de ses mains descendre sur mes fesses et tout se passa très vite. Edward s'élança vers nous et attrapa Tyler par son col avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans son nez, le propulsant à terre._

_« Edwaaarrrrrd ! » criai-je à pleins poumons en le voyant revenir à la charge._

POV Edward

« Je t'interdis de la toucher ! » m'écriai-je en me penchant sur lui. Je brandis mon poing dans les airs mais mon coup fut freiné par la poigne de Bella.

« STOP EDWARD ! » cria-t-elle. Haletant, mes yeux se posèrent sur elle puis je détournai le regard sur le connard qui se tortillait au sol.

« Oh le con ! Il m'a pété le nez ! » chouina-t-il en tenant son nez qui était en sang. Je sentis la douleur envahir ma main et je la secouai par réflexe avant de l'examiner.

« Edward reste pas là, va m'attendre à l'hôtel » dit Bella avec un ton sans appel avant de reporter son attention sur cet abruti.

« Tyler je suis désolée » dit-elle penaude en se penchant vers lui.

« Ne m'approche pas toi ! » lui dit-il en mettant sa main devant lui.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! » rétorquai-je. Ce type était un enfoiré de première.

« Edward ! » répliqua Bella fermement en pointant du doigt la sortie. Je voyais rouge, il méritait aussi que je lui casse quelques dents pour être en harmonie avec sa nouvelle rhinoplastie. « S'il te plait… » rajouta-t-elle en serrant les dents, voyant que je ne bougeais pas. Son regard implorant eut raison de moi et je cédai.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, et je ne fus pas surpris de voir que le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tout le monde retenait son souffle et Time Square semblait très calme soudainement. Je compris que j'étais loin d'être le bienvenu à présent et je fis demi-tour sur le champ avant que mon emportement envers ce pourri ne cause trop de problèmes à Bella.

« … je vais porter plainte ! » entendis-je l'autre con dire derrière moi alors que les gens se poussaient pour me laisser un passage.

Je marchai droit devant moi d'un pas décidé sans jamais détourner le regard d'un millimètre tant j'étais furieux. J'entendais les gens se plaindre quand il m'arrivait de les cogner sur mon passage, mais pas une fois je m'excusai. Mon esprit était bien trop en ébullition pour regarder où je mettais les pieds.

Arrivé à la chambre d'hôtel, je pénétrai à l'intérieur et claquai violemment la porte derrière moi avant de m'assoir sur le lit et prendre ma tête dans mes mains. Plus les minutes passaient et plus je mesurais les conséquences de mon acte pour Bella. Si j'avais pas foutu la carrière de Bella en l'air, je l'avais bien entachée. Mais au fond, je n'étais pas si désolé que ça. C'était égoïste de ma part, mais je pouvais subvenir aux besoins de Bella, je pouvais lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était pas obligée d'accepter des contrats de ce genre pour vivre, de toute façon, je savais que ce n'était pas son truc la photographie de mode. Alors pourquoi se rabaisser aux désidératas de ces gens ? Bella n'était pas comme ça, c'était contre sa nature d'agir comme ça. Rien que de l'imaginer s'excuser pour mon comportement m'énervait.

Je me levai brusquement et déambulai dans la pièce pour calmer mes nerfs. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir ma batte de baseball à cet instant. Je partis devant la fenêtre et tout en regardant à l'extérieur, j'ouvrais et fermais ma main douloureuse. Manquerait plus qu'il y ait quelque chose de cassé là-dedans…

Soudain, j'aperçus Bella sur le trottoir d'en face avant qu'elle ne traverse pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure même si je ne regrettais pas mon geste. Je me remis à faire les cent pas dans la chambre en l'attendant.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Bella entra enfin dans la chambre. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais je savais que ça ne voulait rien dire, après tout, elle et moi avions vécu plusieurs mois en cachant nos émotions…

« Viens par ici, je t'ai ramené un sceau de glace » dit-elle avec fermeté en me désignant le lit.

Tel un enfant puni, j'obéis et m'assis avant de prendre le sceau à champagne rempli de glaçons et plonger ma main dedans. Elle ne dit pas un mot tout le temps où elle posa ses affaires et ne posa jamais son regard sur moi. D'abord blessé par son attitude envers moi, je sentis l'énervement revenir au galop.

« Je voudrais te dire que je désolé mais je ne le suis pas » dis-je en la fixant avec un ton qui se voulait dur. Elle se retourna et se planta devant moi avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'espère au moins que tu réalises ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Et que tu te rends compte que j'ai été humiliée ? » dit-elle avec fermeté.

« Je peux comprendre que tu sois fâchée Bella mais- »

« Oh non je ne suis pas fâchée. Je suis furieuse ! » s'écria-t-elle. Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau, avais-je commis l'irréparable ? Etais-je allé trop loin ? Et si elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Qu'allais-je devenir ? Ce serait la fin cette fois. Si Bella me quittait, je ne pourrais plus supporter la vie…

Soudain, son rire me tira de mes pensées funèbres. Je la regardai avec interrogation.

« Si tu voyais ta tête Edward ! » rit-elle. « Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais marché ! »

Vexé, je me levai puis posai le sceau sur la console dans la chambre. Elle vint derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Ne sois pas si susceptible, ce serait à moi de l'être plutôt. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ? Je…je ne comprends pas » répondis-je en me tournant dans ses bras.

« Je ne te cacherais pas que j'avais envie de t'étriper quand c'est arrivé. Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer qu'on vienne à ma rescousse et encore moins quand il s'agit de cogner le mec pour qui je bosse ! »

« Il le méritait » dis-je entre mes dents en repensant à ce connard.

« Peut être mais- ». Elle s'arrêta et soupira en me regardant dans les yeux. « Edward, tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de le repousser ! Au lieu de ça t'es arrivé comme un preux chevalier délivrant sa damoiselle en détresse, limite si t'avais pas ta cotte de maille ! Il faut que t'arrête de sortir ta batte de baseball ou ton armure dès qu'un homme dépasse un périmètre de 50m… »

« Rectification. Dès qu'un type a des intentions douteuses envers toi… »

« Je te l'accorde » dit-elle avec son petit sourire en coin.

« Et dans tout ça… quelles sont les conséquences ? » demandai-je avec hésitation.

« Disons qu'on a la journée libre demain pour faire du tourisme ensemble… » dit-elle en traçant des dessins imaginaires sur mon torse.

« Tu a été virée ? »

« Je ne leur ai pas donné ce plaisir. J'ai préféré prendre mon matériel et partir. Toute discussion était vaine de toute façon, c'était qu'un pauvre con. J'ai tenté de sauver les meubles en excusant ton comportement- »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as été inventer encore ? » la coupai-je en craignant le pire. Je commençais à connaitre le personnage.

« Comment ça, 'qu'est-ce que j'ai été inventer' ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Bella… »

« Ok… j'ai dit que t'étais atteint de déficience mentale et que tu avais des problèmes pour mesurer tes actes, que tu pouvais perdre le contrôle en un instant sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Enfin j'ai brodé quoi… » expliqua-t-elle comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal en levant une épaule.

« Je te remercie Bella » dis-je avec ironie.

« De toute façon, ça n'a eu aucun effet. Ce type n'a même pas pitié des déficients mentaux… Il a commencé à m'insulter et alors là, j'ai craqué. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de lui et de ses guenilles avant de claquer la porte. J'ai déjà fait trop d'efforts pour ce contrat, je veux bien me rabaisser mais faut pas pousser non plus. C'était mal me connaitre. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant s'exprimer de la sorte. C'était ma Bella. Rebelle sur les bords et qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

« Bon par contre… je ne sais pas s'il va porter plainte contre toi… et là, c'est autre chose »

« Je le saurais bien assez vite » chuchotai-je en la serrant contre moi.

Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi, perdus dans nos pensées.

« Ça va aller ? » demandai-je.

« Du travail on en trouve Edward. Tant pis si je dois retourner ramper devant Mike pour qu'il accepte de me reprendre » dit-elle.

« Mike ?! T'es sérieuse en disant ça ?! » m'écriai-je en me reculant pour la regarder. Un grand sourire s'élargit sur son visage et je sus qu'elle voulait me taquiner.

« Plutôt crever » murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Tu sais Bella, en parlant de travail, je pourrais- » commençai-je avant d'être interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Bella me regarda avec un sourire en coin puis me lâcha pour aller ouvrir.

« Si c'est pour le room service- » l'entendis-je dire en ouvrant la porte.

« Je sais qu'il est là ! » dit une voix féminine. Encore appuyé contre la console, je ne voyais pas l'entrée, mais je connaissais très bien cette voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tanya ? » demanda Bella.

« Laisse-moi entrer » dit l'autre avec menace.

« Non. »

« Edward ! » cria Tanya.

Je fis quelques pas et me postai derrière Bella.

« Oh mon dieu Edward ! Que c'est bon de te revoir ! » s'écria-t-elle en venant pour m'enlacer. Je stoppai son geste en la prenant par les épaules puis la repoussai.

« C'est pas réciproque » répondis-je en passant mon bras autour de la taille de Bella. Les yeux de Tanya firent l'aller-retour entre Bella et moi et son visage se durcit davantage. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Te voir »

« Me voir ?! A quel sujet ? Pour m'engueuler d'avoir frappé ton styliste de merde ou t'excuser de son comportement choquant envers _ma femme_ ? » rétorquai-je.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre, je voulais juste te voir à nouveau. Et j'ai réussi »

« T'as réussi ? » dit Bella avec sarcasme.

Comme si elle prenait conscience de sa présence depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Tanya daigna regarder Bella.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai été chercher une photographe débutante amateur à l'autre bout du pays pour faire un numéro sur Tyler, le créateur de mode le plus en vue de la planète ? Quelle naïveté ! On n'est pas du même monde chérie. D'ailleurs j'ai peine à croire que t'aies réussi à passer la bague au doigt d'Edward »

« Tu te prends pour qui au juste ?! » s'écria Bella. « T'es qui pour humilier les gens de la sorte ? Il n'y a que des pétasses comme toi pour détruire leur vie gratuitement ! ». Dans mes bras je sentais Bella trembler de fureur. Je que je craignais arrivait. Tanya n'avait pas fait venir Bella pour son travail.

« Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me faire du mal Tanya ? » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Non Edward, je… je ne veux que ton bonheur… » dit-elle en se radoucissant.

« Dans ce cas laisse-nous vivre notre vie loin de toi. Tu empoisonnes notre espace. »

« Ne sois pas si dur Edward » dit-elle d'une petite voix avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Que faut-il faire pour que tu me laisses tranquille ? Je pensais que le message avait été clair la dernière fois, mais visiblement tu es incapable de rester sans venir chercher des informations sur mon compte ! » dis-je avec véhémence.

« C'est faux Edward ! Je suis restée à distance, j'avais même réussi à ne plus penser à toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait découvert ton mariage- ». Elle s'arrêta subitement et ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Je t'écoute Tanya, crache le morceau. Qui est-ce ? » la menaçai-je en m'avançant vers elle.

« Jane Volturi » avoua-t-elle de mauvais gré.

« Oh non ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! » s'écria Bella en posant sa main sur sa bouche avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

« Edward, je…je… » bredouilla Tanya.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » demandai-je avec le peu de sang froid qu'il me restait. « Tanya ! » m'écriai-je voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

« Edward je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas… J'ai reçu un mail il y a trois semaines d'elle signé Volturi & Co. Même ici, ils ont du pouvoir. Elle m'annonçait qu'elle pouvait convaincre Tyler de signer avec nous, une chance inespérée pour le journal et un bond énorme pour ma carrière. La seule exigence était d'embaucher une certaine Bella Swan pour les photos. Je te jure que je ne savais pas que c'était…que c'était ta…_femme_. »

« Et tu as accepté le deal »

« Evidemment ! C'était inespéré ! Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur Bella. Non seulement, j'ai vu qu'elle débutait dans la photographie de mode mais en plus je suis tombée sur une photo de toi et elle à une expo avec en légende 'Bella Swan en compagnie de son mari'. J'ai demandé des explications à cette Jane, elle m'a confirmé ton mariage mais elle m'a dit aussi que t'avais été manipulé et que pour ton bien être c'était bien de t'éloigner de cette fille ! Et moi je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! »

Sans que je comprenne ce que je faisais, ma main se plaqua sur sa joue. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle posa sa main sur sa joue endolorie.

« Sache que personne ne me manipule, ni toi, ni Jane Volturi et surtout pas Bella ! » dis-je en la pointant du doigt. « Si tu avais été un peu plus saine d'esprit tu te serais rendue compte que c'est toi qui a été manipulée ici ! Jane Volturi n'aspire qu'à une chose, briser notre couple, et tu as été une bonne marionnette dans ses griffes ! Elle savait très bien que tu étais mon ex et savait également que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me récupérer. Malheureusement pour toi, elle savait aussi que je préférais rester seul plutôt que retenter quelque chose avec toi, ainsi, si tu étais parvenue à me séparer de Bella, elle aurait eu le champ libre pour me 'consoler'. Alors qui est la plus naïve Tanya ?! »

« Non…je… » répondit-elle alors que ses yeux faisaient l'aller-retour dans le vide.

« Voilà ce que c'est de se sentir trahie. Bienvenue au club. » dis-je avec une pointe de haine et de satisfaction.

A ce moment là, Bella sortit de la salle de bain. Son visage était tuméfié par les pleurs et déformé par la colère.

« Sors d'ici Tanya » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Tanya m'implora du regard, s'excusant silencieusement.

« Sors de cette chambre, bordel ! » s'écria Bella en s'avançant vers elle. Je la retins par le bras. « DEGAGE ! » cria-t-elle avec fureur alors que cette dernière restait plantée là.

Tanya me lança un regard mauvais voyant que je ne ferais rien, puis partit en claquant la porte. Sans attendre, je tirai sur le bras de Bella et la pris dans mes bras tandis qu'elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

« Je savais que ça allait arriver… » murmurai-je pour moi-même en caressant les cheveux de Bella. « Je suis désolé… »

« Mais pourquoi…pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit si dure ? » dit-elle entre ses pleurs. « Ça me rend malade Edward… »

« C'est de ma faute tout ça… »

« Arrête de dire que c'est toujours de ta faute. J'ai pas voulu te croire… » dit-elle en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

« Bella, c'est légitime. On a tous besoin de croire en ce qu'on fait »

« Ça me donne envie de vomir… comment croire en moi après ça ? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Déjà, oublie la photographie de mode. C'est un monde de vipères et ce n'est pas ton truc. Tu es le genre de personne qui a besoin de laisser parler son talent de manière impulsive, de voir le monde qui t'entoure et l'immortaliser comme tu le souhaites. Reviens à tes premiers amours Bella, ta dernière expo t'a montré que tu étais douée pour ça. Il suffit que tu trouves un endroit pour créer ton atelier, prendre ton indépendance. D'ailleurs j'ai vu l'autre jour un ancien atelier, qui rénové, pourrait très bien- »

« Tu as déjà pensé à tout ça ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix en posant son menton sur mon torse pour me regarder.

« Je… oui. » avouai-je avec gêne.

« Merci Edward. Merci de croire en moi. Merci de me soutenir. Merci d'être là pour moi… » dit-elle avant de prendre mes joues dans ses mains et m'embrasser.

« Toujours » répondis-je en repoussant des mèches de cheveux sur son front. « Je serai toujours là »

On frappa à nouveau à la porte. Je déposai un baiser sur le front de Bella et partis ouvrir.

« Un message pour vous monsieur » dit un employé de l'hôtel en me tendant une feuille pliée. Je refermai la porte et ouvris la feuille.

_Je vais m'assurer que Tyler ne porte pas plainte contre toi._

_Je ne veux que ton bonheur Edward._

_Je ne te dérangerai plus_

_Adieu, _

_Tanya._

« C'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire » dis-je à Bella en lui tendant le mot.

Je m'assis contre la tête de lit et tendis les bras pour que Bella vienne se blottir contre moi. Pendant de longues minutes nous restâmes enlacés, à attendre que Bella se remette de ses émotions. Je savais que cet épisode allait être long à cicatriser pour elle, il allait falloir du temps avant qu'elle reprenne confiance en son talent.

« Ça va mieux ? » chuchotai-je.

« Non, mais il faut que je continue à vivre… » dit-elle avec lassitude contre mon torse.

« Bien. » dis-je avec sourire. Je regardai ma montre, il n'était pas encore trop tard, restait à savoir si elle allait accepter de me suivre après cet épisode désastreux. « Au fait tu te rappelles qu'à ton retour on doit fêter ton anniversaire ? »

« T'as décidé de plomber encore plus l'ambiance ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Je dois te prévenir qu'Alice a prévu quelque chose… » dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

« Oh non… j'aime pas les surprises » bougonna-t-elle.

Elle ne me facilitait pas la tâche…

« Même pas _mes_ surprises ? » demandai-je.

« Tu m'as préparé une surprise ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête. Je hochai simplement la tête tout en caressant ses cheveux. « C'est ça que tu préparais hier ? ». Je hochai à nouveau la tête avec un sourire en coin. « Tu l'as ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

J'étais contente qu'elle accroche, après ce qui venait de se passer avec Tanya, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle ait envie de ça.

« Une partie seulement » répondis-je.

Bella s'assit et je pouvais voir l'excitation et l'interrogation dans son regard.

« Une partie ? Car l'autre se trouve… »

« Si je te le dis ce n'est plus une surprise. » dis-je en me levant du lit. Je partis prendre un paquet dans un sac et le tendis à Bella. « Voilà la première partie de la surprise »

Elle me regarda avec suspicion et ouvrit le paquet.

« Euh… merci Edward… » dit-elle avec gêne en découvrant la robe blanche qu'elle portait à notre mariage. Je ris devant son expression interloquée. « Rappelle-moi de t'offrir ton vieux t-shirt à Noël » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était la première partie. Alice l'a envoyé en courrier expresse à l'hôtel. Il faut que tu la mettes pour voir la seconde partie » expliquai-je.

« Ok… » dit-elle en se demandant encore ce que pouvait être cette surprise. « Je dois me mettre sur mon 31, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai demandé à Alice de m'envoyer un costume aussi… » dis-je simplement.

« On sort ? »

« Ça fait partie de la surprise, mais je pourrais comprendre que tu n'en aies pas envie… » dis-je en croisant mes doigts dans mon dos.

« Non… de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que je me morfonde ici. Je me suis bien assez morfondue dans ma vie. Et puis même si je n'aime pas les surprises, tu as attisé ma curiosité et je veux voir ça » dit-elle avec une esquisse de sourire. « Je vais me préparer alors » ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle, je me laissai retomber sur le lit et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour, la machine était en route. Peut être que j'aurais pu faire ça plus simplement et ne pas me laisser entrainer par Alice…

Je finis par me relever et pris le costume noir que j'avais porté ce jour-là moi aussi. Une fois habillé, je pris mon portable et appelai un taxi. Puis j'écris un message à Jane avant que Bella ne sorte de la salle de bain.

_Je pense que ton père sera ravi d'apprendre que je cesse toute transaction avec _

_Volturi & Co par ta faute. Je vous conseille de bien réfléchir avant de venir à _

_nouveau m'importuner, ce serait dommage que je perde des dossiers litigieux_

_dans les bureaux des fédéraux si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Edward._

S'il ne restait plus que les menaces pour se protéger, alors soit, je prenais le risque. De toute façon, j'en savais suffisamment sur cette société pour les mener en justice et je savais ma protection assurée. J'allais perdre mon plus gros client, mais je saurai rebondir…

« Edward ? »

Je me retournai et vis la femme de mes rêves apparaitre devant moi dans la robe qui m'avait fait fantasmer depuis des mois.

« Tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant et en levant ses cheveux pour que je remonte sa fermeture éclair.

« J'ai déjà hâte de la rouvrir » susurrai-je à son oreille avant d'embrasser son cou.

« Edward…tu voulais qu'on sorte, non ? » dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Oui » soupirai-je.

« Il va falloir qu'on arrête de manger des pizzas, je me sens serrée dedans » dit-elle en se tortillant dans sa robe. « Je te demanderais bien pourquoi on s'habille comme ça, mais tu vas me dire que ça fait partie de la surprise. »

« Exactement » ris-je.

« Ça va ? J'ai pas trop le visage bouffi ? » demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

« Tu es parfaite » répondis-je.

« On peut y aller alors » dit-elle en mettant ses chaussures.

« Attends, viens par là » dis-je en attrapant un bandeau.

« Oh non, ça fait cliché ! »

« Oui mais il le faut. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance ». Je passai derrière elle et nouai le bandeau sur ses yeux.

« Franchement Edward, est-ce que c'est nécessaire ? Je te rappelle que j'ai des talons hauts et je m'appelle pas Alice, alors si je vois rien je vais m'étaler comme une crêpe ! »

« Mais non, je vais te guider, rassure-toi. Prête ? »

« Prête » répondit-elle sans trop d'assurance.

Je m'assurai que j'avais tout pris avec moi puis passai un bras autour de la taille fine de Bella pour la mener vers la porte.

« J'ai l'air ridicule avec ce bandeau sur les yeux, tout le monde doit me regarder… » dit-elle tout bas en se laissant guider doucement.

« Tu t'en fiches, tu ne les vois pas. Et puis pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui se retrouve dans cette situation, je trouve que tu m'as assez ridiculisé dans le passé… » dis-je en riant alors que je lui ouvrais la porte de l'hôtel.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Edward » répondit-elle en entrant dans le taxi avec précaution.

« La mairie, le jour de la licence ? »

« C'était rien, juste de la taquinerie »

« Les filles à l'aéroport l'autre jour ? »

« Quoi, t'as entendu ça ?! » s'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers moi bien qu'elle ne voyait rien.

« J'ai l'ouïe particulièrement fine Bella. » ris-je.

« Je vois ça…enfin, façon de parler »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à destination et subitement, j'étais beaucoup, beaucoup moins à l'aise.

« Edward ? » chuchota Bella. « Il faut attendre ? » demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions plantés devant l'entrée de l'établissement.

« Hum… non. Allons-y. » dis-je avec appréhension en découvrant une partie de la 'touche Alice', à savoir, des pétales de roses qui jonchaient le sol sous le porche.

« Tu es bien silencieux… » dit-elle alors que nous pénétrions à l'intérieur. « Ça me fait flipper Edward »

« On y est presque. » répondis-je. Je fis signe aux personnes présentes de garder le silence en mettant mon index devant mes lèvres.

Alice avait dépassé les bornes, je lui avais donné mon accord pour qu'elle apporte 'un soupçon d'ambiance' comme elle me l'avait présenté. Des centaines de roses rouges décoraient la pièce et là encore, des pétales recouvraient le parquet. J'espèrais que Bella n'allait pas me rire au nez, je savais qu'elle n'était pas du genre à croire au prince charmant et à vouloir porter une robe de princesse, de la propagande selon elle.

« Ça y est » dis-je.

Me prenant au dépourvu, Bella passa ses bras autour de mon cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de m'offrir un baiser passionné. Je me tendis immédiatement et attrapai ses bras pour qu'elle me libère.

« Bella tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! » murmurai-je.

« J'en peux plus de ce bandeau Edward ! Il fait trop travailler mon imagination ! »

Elle repartit à l'assaut mais je reculai pour l'esquiver. J'entendis des rires étouffés derrière moi et Bella dus les entendre aussi quand je la vis se figer. Elle ne savait pas que nous n'étions pas seuls.

« J'enlève le bandeau si tu te tiens à carreau ». Elle acquiesça.

Je me postai à coté d'elle et soufflai discrètement avant de lui dénouer le bandeau. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les paupières puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Bella tourna sur elle et elle éclata de rire quand l'orchestre se mit à jouer.

« Un club de salsa rien que pour nous ?! Oh mon dieu Edward ! Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire ! » s'exclama-t-elle en me regardant avec des yeux pétillants.

« Joyeux anniversaire Bella » dis-je timidement, toujours pas certain que ça lui faisait plaisir.

« C'est génial ! » dit-elle en me sautant au cou. « C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait après tout ça ! Merci, merci, merci ! » s'extasia-t-elle en déposant des baisers éparses sur mon visage.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi » répondis-je avec émotion. Voir Bella rayonnante était mon plus beau cadeau et à chaque minute qui passait, je tombais un peu plus amoureux de cette femme.

« Mais… mais comment… »

« Disons que j'ai su utiliser mes talents de négociateur… » dis-je. « … et j'avoue avoir fait un petit peu de charme à la gérante… » murmurai-je avec gêne.

« Non ! Sans blague ?! » s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

« Si… je culpabilise encore d'ailleurs » déclarai-je en jetant un coup d'œil discret à la femme derrière le comptoir.

« J'en reviens pas… vous me surprenez tous les jours monsieur Cullen » dit Bella avec des yeux admiratifs.

C'était grâce à elle que j'arrivais à me dépasser de la sorte, et en voyant ce regard, j'étais prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour elle.

« Par contre je dégage toute responsabilité concernant les roses » dis-je en passant ma main sur ma nuque.

« Alice ? »

« Alice » dis-je en hochant la tête.

« J'imagine que tu es le seul à avoir rempli mon carnet de bal ? » dit-elle avec un regard charmeur.

« Ça, tu verras bien » répondis-je avec tension. « Avant, un diner nous attend » ajoutai-je en désignant la table à quelques mètres de la piste.

« Super je meurs de faim ! »

Si Bella engloutissait les plats qui défilaient en se trémoussant sur sa chaise au rythme de la musique, mon estomac, lui, refusait toute nourriture tant j'étais stressé.

« Tu ne manges pas ça ? Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'en prie, mais ne te force pas si c'est pour aller vomir dans quelques temps… » répondis-je en la voyant s'attaquer à mon assiette.

« Toujours pas de vin ? » demanda une employée du club qui nous servaient.

« Ah non, je tiens à rester maitre de mon corps sur cette piste ! » dit Bella avec excitation. La serveuse me regarda avec chaleur et lui fis signe que je n'en voulais pas non plus. Moi aussi je voulais rester maitre de moi. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de repousser le plus possible le moment fatidique et la hâte de le voir arriver.

« Edward, tout va bien ? »

Bella fronçait les sourcils en me regardant alors qu'elle tenait son menton dans ses mains.

« Oui, oui » mentis-je.

Elle n'était pas dupe mais s'abstint d'insister. Une serveuse revint et nous demanda si nous préférions prendre le dessert maintenant ou attendre un peu pour danser.

« Maintenant » dis-je.

« Plus tard » dit Bella en même temps que moi.

Nous nous regardâmes et je vis Bella prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et ses épaules légèrement s'affaisser. Elle crevait d'envie de danser et elle ne savait clairement pas si elle devait insister ou pas. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire, et j'étais là pour la surprendre alors il était inutile de repousser encore et encore.

« Non, on le prendra plus tard en fait » dis-je à l'employée. Elle fit un signe de tête et je la regardai s'éloigner.

« On danse ? » demanda Bella avec une petite voix.

« Si tu m'acceptes comme cavalier » dis-je avec un sourire crispé.

« Ben en fait, le petit jeune au bar à l'air d'avoir ça dans la peau, je lui aurais bien demandé » dit-elle en le regardant.

Je me figeai. La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait vu danser la salsa… en fait, elle ne m'avait jamais vu danser la salsa.

« Mon dieu Edward, tu as encore du mal avec le second degré ! Bien sûr que je te veux comme cavalier ! » dit Bella en riant aux éclats. « Je sais que tu ne sais pas danser ça mais tu vas voir, je vais te guider » ajouta-t-elle en se levant avant de tendre sa main.

Je n'avais plus le choix, c'était le point de non-retour, ça passait ou ça cassait. Je pris sa main et la menai au milieu de la piste qui nous était entièrement réservée. L'orchestre débuta une nouvelle chanson plus rythmée et mon cœur s'emballa, allai-je réussir à danser ça ? Je dissimulai mon malaise et affichai un sourire à Bella en lui prenant les mains. Je réfléchis un court moment et pris les devant en commençant mes pas. Surprise par mon audace, elle me sourit avec de grands yeux étonnés et me suivit instantanément. Après avoir intégré le rythme, je pris confiance en moi et me laissai aller à reproduire les pas maintes fois répétés.

« Waouh Edward ! Mais tu as appris à danser la salsa ma parole ! » s'écria Bella avec enthousiasme en se laissant guider.

« Je me débrouille » dis-je avec concentration pour ne pas perdre le fil.

« Mais quand ? Et…comment ? »

« Une semaine. Jacob » dis-je simplement.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je sans trop d'assurance.

« Tu as pris des cours avec Jake pendant une semaine, c'est tout ?! »

« C'est déjà trop. Ça m'a demandé de gros efforts pour apprendre cette danse qui est un peu… 'chaude' dirons-nous avec un homme gai qui plus est. J'ai dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour oublier que je dansais sensuellement avec un mec. Je voulais juste apprendre le B.A-BA pour pouvoir passer une bonne soirée avec toi et partager ta passion… »

« Alors là, je suis bouche bée Edward. C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on puisse me faire. Merci » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

« Dansons alors » dis-je un peu plus détendu.

Pendant presque deux heures, Bella et moi enchainâmes les danses. Certes, je n'étais pas aussi fluide qu'elle, ni aussi à l'aise, mais nous passions un bon moment. Elle riait, se déhanchait, chantonnait et virevoltait autour de moi. Elle était dans son élément, libre comme l'air. Seuls au milieu de la piste, plus rien d'autre n'existait à part notre complicité. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et dansait pieds nus sur la pointe des pieds, ses cheveux avait glissé de son chignon à force de tourner. Elle ressemblait à ces filles aguicheuses presque sauvageonnes et si je ne contrôlais pas, je la prendrais sur le champ.

A la fin d'une chanson endiablée, Bella finit dans mes bras et je dus la retenir pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas par terre.

« Oh merci Edward, merci pour cette fabuleuse soirée. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée ! » dit-elle en riant en reprenant son équilibre.

L'orchestre entama un nouvel air, mais je ne lâchai pas ma prise autour de sa taille. Voyant que je le fixai avec intensité, son sourire s'effaça lentement et elle me regarda avec précaution.

« Bella… » chuchotai-je plus pour moi-même. Les sueurs froides commencèrent à perler sur mes tempes et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Je ne pouvais rêver d'un meilleur moment. « Je… je » bafouillai-je en me perdant dans ses yeux chocolat.

Comme pour me rassurer, elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et attendit que je reprenne. Je soufflai et me lançai.

« Bella, on a tout fait à l'envers depuis qu'on se connait. On s'est marié avant de se connaitre, puis on a emménagé ensemble, et ensuite on a fait réellement connaissance… »

« Oui mais… ce n'est pas grave, non… ? Maintenant on… » dit-elle avec un regard paniqué.

« Non, non, c'est pas grave » me rattrapai-je. « C'est juste que… je suis un garçon traditionnel tu vois… »

« Edward… » murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude. Son expression n'engageait rien de bon, je m'y prenais vraiment mal.

« En fait, je… ». Ma nervosité avait conduit ma main à venir dans mes cheveux. « Si… on essaye de faire les choses correctement maintenant… bon, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on a fait connaissance… »

« Je pense qu'on peut appeler 'faire connaissance' ce qu'on a fait plusieurs fois hier soir, en effet … » dit-elle avec taquinerie en faisant semblant d'être sérieuse.

« On est d'accord… » dis-je avec un sourire en coin en repensant à notre nuit. « Je continue… maintenant je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais vivre avec moi sous le même toit… ». Mon cœur commençait à s'emballer soudainement et ma poche devenait de plus en plus lourde. Je voyais qu'elle était partagée entre l'hilarité de ma question et la panique.

« Je… euh bien sûr Edward » hésita-t-elle en retenant son souffle. Je lui souris pour la remercier de jouer mon jeu et me faire gré des sarcasmes.

« Tu verras, on va très bien s'entendre et tu vas te rendre vite compte que j'ai besoin de cours particuliers de cuisine … ». J'avais tenté de faire un peu d'humour, mais force était de constater que j'avais fait un bide. Bella ne semblait même pas ne m'avoir entendu et restait pendu à mes lèvres. Mon stress remonta d'un cran. « En fait si je t'ai amené ici, c'était pour te faire plaisir et fêter ton anniversaire en tête-à-tête – certes avec quelques jours de retard - … mais aussi…je… ». Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Le mieux était peut être d'y mettre les formes… je pris ses mains dans les miennes et mis un genou à terre, c'était cliché mais je ne pouvais être plus explicite.

« Oh Edward… » dit Bella dans une sorte de couinement.

« Bella… veux-tu m'épouser ? Je veux dire te remarier avec moi…enfin ne pas divorcer… ou plutôt, renouveler tes vœux ? » dis-je en me perdant dans mon discours.

« Oui » répondit-elle tandis que les larmes roulaient sur son beau visage. Je restai la fixer avec émotion comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter.

« Ah mince ! » m'exclamai-je. Je fourrai ma main dans ma poche et sortis la petite boite rouge qui pesait si lourd depuis quelques heures. « Je suis vraiment pas fichu de faire les choses dans l'ordre… » dis-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche en ouvrant la boite.

Quand je relevai les yeux vers Bella pour voir sa réaction, celle-ci avait ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche et semblait lutter pour ne pas pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en larmes depuis quelques jours. Mais c'était des larmes de joie et je devais avouer que ma gorge était serrée par l'émotion.

« Elle est plus petite que ton alliance… tu ne devrais pas la perdre » chuchotai-je en prenant sa main droite où l'annulaire était libre et passai le solitaire. Incapable de choisir, la vendeuse m'avait conseillé de rester classique.

J'eus à peine le temps de me relever que les bras de Bella enlacèrent mon cou et ses lèvres se plaquèrent aux miennes.

« Edward Cullen, si vous saviez comme je vous aime… » dit-elle.

Je me figeai.

Bella le sentit et recula pour savoir ce que j'avais, intriguée, ses sanglots s'estompèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu…tu as dit que tu m'aimais… »

« … apparemment… » avoua-t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres. Il était clair qu'elle avait dit ses pensées à voix haute.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Bella » dis-je avec libération. « Je t'aime… », j'embrassai sa joue droite, « je t'aime », la joue gauche, « je t'aime », son front, « je t'aime », son nez, « je t'aime », son menton, « je t'aime à la folie… » finis-je avant de l'embrasser.

« Merci Edward. » dit-elle d'une voix cassée alors que je passai mes pouces sur ses joues pour chasser ses larmes.

« Je suis le plus heureux des hommes » dis-je avec une voix étranglée, submergé par l'émotion.

« Et moi, la plus heureuse des femmes » répondit-elle avec tendresse.

Nous nous serrâmes dans nos bras pendant de longues secondes, juste pour savourer le plaisir d'être l'un contre l'autre.

Elle avait dit _oui_. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait de moi.

La situation pouvait paraitre risible pour d'autres puisque nous étions déjà mariés, mais pour nous c'était bien plus que cela. On ne 'restait' pas mariés, on 'voulait' se marier. La nuance pouvait être dérisoire pour certains mais pour nous, cela signifiait beaucoup. Notre premier mariage avait été fondé sur le mensonge, l'intérêt, et la comédie, même si nous nous étions avoués notre attirance par la suite, il y avait toujours une ombre de doute qui flânerait au-dessus de nous. A présent, nous ne subirions plus ce mariage, c'était une volonté de nous deux et la preuve de vouloir bâtir un avenir ensemble.

Bâtir un avenir, faire des projets… Voilà une chose que je n'avais pas envisagé depuis des années. Et dès notre retour à Seattle, j'allais m'attaquer au premier projet que j'avais en tête.

Déstressé et serein, j'invitai Bella à danser pour profiter pleinement de notre soirée. Nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel au milieu de la nuit complètement euphoriques, et célébrâmes nos 'fiançailles' comme il se devait de l'être.

Pressés de revenir près des nôtres, nous prîmes un avion en milieu d'après-midi le lendemain après avoir fait un peu de tourisme. Bella reçut quelques appels du journal mais elle ne répondit pas, j'étais soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait aucun regret d'être partie comme ça. Au lieu de ça, elle avait éteint son portable et mangé trois hot-dogs d'affilée…

A l'arrivée à Seattle, nous retrouvâmes une Alice surexcitée à l'aéroport.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas te déranger, on allait prendre un taxi » dis-je à ma sœur en la serrant dans mes bras.

« Et attendre encore des heures avant que vous me racontiez tout ?! Sûrement pas ! Je veux tout savoir, tout ! » dit-elle avant d'enlacer Bella.

« Alice, t'as vidé ta bouteille de parfum sur toi ou quoi ? » demanda Bella.

« Pas plus que d'habitude… » répondit Alice en sentant son col.

« Autant pour moi alors »

« T'as dormi pendant presque tout le vol, tu es peut être un peu vaseuse maintenant… » dis-je en suivant la sortie.

« Je suis un peu barbouillée c'est vrai » avoua Bella.

Pendant le trajet qui nous menait chez mes parents (apparemment tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous là-bas pour qu'on raconte nos histoires), Alice nous fit subir un vrai interrogatoire, et je dus plusieurs fois lui dire de regarder la route plutôt que nous.

La soirée fut assez éprouvante, on était assailli de questions sur la semaine passée et nos renouvellements de vœux de mariage. Alice nous expliqua la cérémonie qu'elle voyait pour nous en détail et nous ne fûmes pas trop de deux pour la freiner. Les minutes passèrent et la fatigue du voyage se fit sentir. Bella semblait exténuée bien qu'elle ait dormi dans l'avion, et finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. J'étais sur le point de la réveiller quand ma mère me l'interdit et me m'ordonna de dormir ici.

« Ne vient pas me dire que vous n'avez pas d'affaires car vos valises sont là. Regarde-la, ce serait cruel de la réveiller. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de place, on a trois chambres libres » dit Esmé.

Je regardai Bella un instant.

« Ok, tu gagnes. » répondis-je.

« Wow Edward, c'est la première fille que tu va ramener dans ton lit ! » dit Emmett en riant. « Oublie pas d'enlever tes Playboys sous ton lit »

« Je te signale que j'ai jeté une malle entière dans _ta_ chambre Emmett » dit ma mère.

« Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que t'as jeté ma collection ?! C'était cadenassée ! »

« Je te rappelle que tu n'habites plus ici chéri, j'avais besoin de faire du tri et j'ai dû l'ouvrir. »

« Ma scie à métaux s'en souvient encore… » dit mon père. « Un remake de _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_ »

« Bon allez, je vais y aller. Jasper doit être rentré, il devait assister à un match de je sais plus quoi… curling je crois » dit Alice en se levant.

« C'est un sport pour les filles ça, frotter le sol avec un balai, vous savez faire ça … » dit Emmett.

« Encore une remarque misogyne de ce genre et je vais te montrer les dégâts d'un balai sur ta gueule, bouffon ! » dit Alice en le pointant du doigt.

« Allez, allez ça suffit vous deux. Ce n'est pas l'heure pour vous chamaillez. Alice, va retrouver Jasper. Et toi Emmett, rentre chez toi aussi. Rose n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette quand elle a téléphoné tout à l'heure. » dit Carlisle.

« Je sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment… Bonne nuit les petits ! » répondit Emmett avant de prendre sa veste et partir avec Alice.

« Tu veux un coup de main pour monter Bella dans ta chambre ? » demanda mon père tandis que je la prenais dans mes bras.

« Non, non, c'est gentil. »

Je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde et rejoignis mon ancienne chambre avec Bella. Je la reposai sur le lit puis après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et quelques habits superflus, je tirai la couette sur elle avant de me lover à coté d'elle.

* * *

POV Bella

Quand mes yeux finirent par s'ouvrirent, je crus que je rêvais encore. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. C'était une pièce claire, sobre, assez masculine. Il y a avait une étagère en face avec des coupes dorées, sur le mur de gauche se trouvaient des cadres, apparemment des diplômes. Tout semblait bien rangé. Trop bien rangé. A tel point qu'on se demandait si cette pièce était occupée.

« Réveillée ? » demanda une voix familière à coté de moi.

« Je ne sais pas… » dis-je sans certitude en roulant les yeux à droite et à gauche.

« Si, je confirme » dit Edward avec sourire.

« On est où ? »

« Dans ma chambre. Enfin, dans mon ancienne chambre, chez mes parents. J'ai l'impression de redevenir ado, sauf que pour une fois, j'ai une fille dans mon lit » dit-il en riant. « Dis, tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? » blagua-t-il.

« Ok, mais moi je veux un mec viril, je ne sors qu'avec des hommes matures, tu vois ? Tu te rases ? » blaguai-je à mon tour en me tournant vers lui.

« Mon père m'a montré avant-hier, et tout à l'heure j'ai trouvé un poil sur mon torse. Alors ? »

« Bon ok, t'as le droit de me peloter si tu veux » ris-je avant de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour.

« C'est tentant… mais malheureusement, je crois qu'on est attendu en bas » déclinai-je.

« Mais il est quelle heure ? » demandai-je en cherchant des yeux un réveil ou une montre.

« 10h »

« Quoi ? Mais il fallait me réveiller avant ! » m'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond. « Houla… » dis-je en sentant un vertige.

« Ça va ? » s'alarma Edward.

« Oui, oui, je me suis levée trop vite » répondis-je en me mettant d'aplomb.

Nous partîmes nous préparer dans la salle de bain puis rejoignîmes les autres. La table de la cuisine était jonchée de plats en tout genre, allant des simples céréales aux pancakes aux myrtilles et pire de tout, des œufs brouillés au bacon. Non pas que je n'aimais pas ça, mais là, ils me donnaient vraiment envie de vomir. Esmé avait mis les petits plats dans les grands.

« Oh mes chéris ! Vous avez bien dormi ? Ton père a attendu un peu mais il fallait qu'il aille à l'hôpital, Edward. Bella, je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais, alors j'ai fait un peu de tout… » dit-elle en remuant ses œufs.

« C'est très gentil Esmé, mais je suis désolée je n'ai pas très faim le matin, surtout en ce moment » dis-je en prenant un peu de café.

« Et après, elle va crever la dalle et s'enfiler des hot-dogs » dit Edward en riant.

Esmé sourit mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux, elle semblait penser à autre chose.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais tout mettre dans des boites, et vous prendrez tout avec vous. Vous serez contents de les trouver plus tard. » dit-elle en enlevant son tablier. « Je reviens, j'ai un appel à passer ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward et moi refîmes nos bagages pour enfin retrouver notre appartement. Cependant, nous étions à peine arrivés qu'il excusa de ne pas pouvoir déjeuner avec moi car il avait un rendez-vous. Même s'il m'assura qu'il serait de retour en milieu d'après-midi, j'étais un peu frustrée de le voir déjà partir.

Après avoir défait nos valises et fait la lessive, une fringale me prit et je partis faire le tour des placards en quête de quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. J'étais entrain d'écumer les tiroirs quand on sonna à la porte.

« Salut Bella ! » s'écria Alice en entrant.

« Salut… » répondis-je un peu surprise en voyant Alice et Rosalie.

« Tiens, Edward m'a dit que t'aimais les hot-dogs » dit Alice ne me tendant un petit sac.

« C'est trop gentil, je mourrais de faim ! » m'exclamai-je en prenant les hot-dogs tout chauds. « Vous avez mangé ? » dis-je avant d'engouffrer un morceau dans ma bouche.

« Oui, oui. » répondit Rosalie en posant ses affaires sur le canapé.

« Que me vaut votre visite ? » demandai-je la bouche pleine.

« Ça » dit Alice en me tendant un autre petit sachet de papier.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ouvre. »

Je finis mon hot-dog en mettant tout le reste dans ma bouche puis essuyai mes mains avant de prendre le sachet.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » dis-je en découvrant un test de grossesse.

« Quand il s'agit d'être tante, je ne plaisante jamais Bella » dit Alice en croisant les bras.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Tu t'empiffres de hot-dogs- » commença-t-elle.

« Mais j'adore ça ! » répliquai-je sur la défensive.

« Et moi j'adore les lasagnes et c'est pas pour autant que je m'enfile trois plats d'un coup ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Mais c'est pas pareil ! » m'insurgeai-je.

« Tu es émotive » dit Rosalie.

« Mais avec ce que j'ai vécu, c'est normal ! »

« Tu es hypersensible aux odeurs » dit Alice comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

« Et tu n'as même pas touché au déjeuner d'Esmé ce matin, et là, c'est pas normal. » dit Rosalie.

« Ça n'a rien à voir… » dis-je avec une petite voix en commençant à imaginer la possibilité d'être enceinte. « Je… je ne peux pas être enceinte, je prends la pilule… »

« Pas d'oubli ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Euh… non » réfléchis-je.

« Ecoute, commence par faire le test. Tu réfléchiras après » dit Alice avec autoritarisme en me tirant par le bras vers la salle de bain. Elle me poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte sur moi.

« Je te donne 5 minutes ! » s'écria-t-elle derrière la porte.

Je me retournai et me trouvai face au miroir. Je vis une fille avec un regard paniqué un peu empotée. Je baissai les yeux sur la boite que j'avais dans les mains et restai la contempler.

« Allez ! » cria à nouveau Alice.

Mais comment savait-elle que je n'avais encore rien fait ? Je commençais à croire Edward quand il disait que sa sœur avait un sixième sens. Edward… et si j'étais enceinte, comment allait-il réagir ?

_Chaque chose en son temps Bella. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais enceinte…_

J'ouvris la boite et sortis le test.

Après avoir suivi les indications, je sortis de la salle de bain. Alice m'attrapa le bras et me ramena dans le salon. Je m'assis à coté de Rosalie, elle semblait absente, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Je mets le minuteur » dit Alice avec excitation. Moi, j'étais beaucoup moins excitée.

« Tire pas des plans sur la comète » bougonnai-je.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi on fait ce test, je le sens que t'es enceinte, je suis prête à parier »

« Alice, je t'ai dit que je suis sous pilule ! »

« C'est quoi comme pilule ? Progestative ou oestro-progestative ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Progestative, pourquoi ? » m'intriguai-je. Rosalie se redressa et me regarda.

« As-tu des règles ? »

« C'est pas régulier… » avouai-je avec gêne.

Ayant grandi avec Jacob et Jasper, je n'étais pas habituée à avoir ce genre de conversation avec des personnes autres que des docteurs.

« C'est que ton ovulation n'est pas endormie, avec ces pilules tu ne devrais pas en avoir du tout. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et c'est grave ? » demandai-je avec hésitation.

« Non, sauf si tu as un oubli ou un retard de plusieurs heures dans ta prise, là, il peut y avoir un risque de grossesse. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais oublié, ni- »

« Quoi Bella ? » s'alarma Alice.

« Las Vegas… je ne l'ai pas prise à l'heure. J'étais trop soule pour y penser…je l'ai prise le lendemain. Oh non… » paniquai-je en plaquant mes mains sur mon visage.

_Driiiiiinnnggg !_

Tout le monde regarda le minuteur qui venait de sonner.

« Bella ? Bella ! Allez regarde ! » s'impatienta Alice.

« J'ai pas trop envie… » dis-je en regardant dans le vide.

« Je regarde alors » dit Alice.

« Non. C'est à elle de le faire Alice. » coupa Rosalie. « Vas-y Bella » me dit-elle avec douceur.

J'attrapai le test puis fermai les yeux. Je l'approchai de moi et soufflai avant de les rouvrir.

« Une barre… je suis enceinte, c'est ça ? » dis-je d'un ton monocorde.

« YES ! Je vais être tante ! » s'exclama Alice en sautant au plafond. « Je le savais ! Je-le-savais ! »

« Félicitation » dit Rosalie avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. « Excuse-moi » dit-elle avant de se lever et s'éclipser vers le couloir.

« C'est génial Bella ! » s'écria Alice en me prenant dans ses bras.

En état de choc, je restai contempler le test dans mes mains.

« Bella ! T'es pas heureuse ? » demanda Alice avec enthousiasme.

« Je … je ne sais pas » avouai-je. « Je fais encore partie des statistiques à risque. 'Il y a 20% d'avoir un cancer à votre age', et bim ! J'en fais partie ! Il y a des risques de grossesse avec ce type de pilule en cas de retard, et bim ! C'est pour ma pomme ! » dis-je avec sarcasme. « C'est dingue ça ! »

« Hey ! On parle pas d'une maladie là ! On parle d'un bébé Bella. Ton bébé, à toi et à Edward. » dit-elle avec fermeté en me prenant par les épaules pour me forcer à la regarder.

« Edward… on a encore jamais parlé de ça… je …je… » paniquai-je.

« Tout va bien se passer Bella » dit-elle avec douceur.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver Alice. » dis-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche alors que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur mes joues.

« Shhh… tu es encore sous le coup de la surprise » chuchota-t-elle en me berçant.

Rosalie revint dans la pièce et se réinstalla près de nous.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

« Elle est encore sous le choc, elle panique » répondit Alice à ma place.

« Tu vas le garder Bella, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quelle question Rose ! Bien sûr qu'elle va le garder ! » dit Alice. « Il s'agit de ma nièce quand même ! »

« Nièce ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ah je t'ai pas dit ? Je suis sûre que ce sera une fille »

« En attendant, je vous demanderais de garder le silence. Je dois d'abord l'annoncer à Edward, et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le faire. Faut que je trouve le courage. » dis-je en séchant mes larmes.

« Oui ben je sais que t'as presque neuf mois, mais si je peux te donner un conseil, évite d'attendre l'accouchement pour lui annoncer »

« Très drôle Alice » dis-je avec sarcasme.

« Et autre chose, je sais que vous voulez fêter mon anniversaire, mais est-ce que ça peut attendre ? »

« On est plus que quelques jours près maintenant… » soupira Alice.

Les filles restèrent là une bonne partie de l'après-midi, les sujets de discussion étaient toujours les mêmes, mariage et bébé. Enfin d'après ce qu'il me semblait. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment. J'avais vaguement entendu les affolements d'Alice quand celle-ci s'était rendue compte que j'allais être enceinte pour notre 'mariage', mais mon esprit était à des années-lumière de là.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une réunion féministe ici » dit Edward en me faisant sursauter.

« Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer ! » m'écriai-je avec panique.

« T'affole pas comme ça » me dit-il en riant. « Pardon de t'avoir fait peur » ajouta-t-il avant de m'embrasser brièvement.

« Bon, ben on va vous laisser… » dit Alice avec une voix trainante. Discrètement, je lui fis de gros yeux pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Si elle vendait la mèche à quelqu'un, je l'étriperai.

« Tu as passé un bon moment ? » me demanda Edward après que les filles soient parties.

« Oui, très bon ! » dis-je avec une voix qui partit dans les aigus sous la panique.

Edward me regarda avec amusement puis partit ranger les quelques courses qu'il avait fait.

Un jour passa, puis deux, puis quatre. Paniquée à l'idée de la réaction d'Edward, je ne lui avais encore rien dit sur ma grossesse. C'était stupide, j'étais totalement consciente de ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment, du moins, ça ne me semblait jamais être le moment idéal.

Cependant, plus les jours passaient et plus j'étais stressée. Je n'allais pas pourvoir reculer indéfiniment. Si seulement les signes qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient décelés avaient pu mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Edward, ça m'aurait bien aidé, mais non.

Le lendemain, il arriva à l'appartement avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il me dit de me préparer pour sortir car il avait une surprise pour moi. Intriguée, je m'exécutai et me laissai mener. Il me conduisit dans un quartier modeste de Seattle qui était en pleine réhabilitation, et prisé par les artistes et les bohêmes. Il arrêta la voiture devant un ancien immeuble refait et m'invita à descendre.

« On va chez qui ? » m'alarmai-je quand je vis qu'il ouvrait une petite porte en verre.

« Viens, tu verras » dit-il en donna un coup de tête pour que je le suive.

« Oh mon dieu » murmurai-je en découvrant un atelier de photographie.

« Bienvenue chez toi Bella » dit-il.

C'était un ancien atelier artisanal refait à neuf, les murs de briques avaient été repeints en blanc, le mobilier était neuf, le sol était en béton ciré gris clair et de grandes fenêtres laissaient le jour illuminer cet endroit. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

« Et il y a même une chambre noire ici. » dit-il en ouvrant une seconde porte. « Elle n'est pas très grande, mais on a fait ce qu'on a pu »

« _On_ ? »

« Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, mon père et moi, plus quelques copains à Jacob »

« Sans blague ?! »

« Sans blague. Ça te plait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ça ne me plait pas, je suis amoureuse de cet endroit ! C'est sensationnel Edward ! Merci ! Je ne te mérite pas » dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse. Fini les contrats foireux avec des ex récalcitrantes ou des mecs égocentriques. Tu pourras travailler comme tu l'entends ici. Attends, je voudrais te montrer autre chose. »

« Encore ? Mais c'est déjà trop ! »

« Je veux te montrer l'appartement du dessus, mais avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je te préviens que c'est simplement une visite, d'accord ? ». Je hochai la tête et pris la main qu'il me tendit.

L'appartement qui se trouvait au-dessus de l'atelier était somptueux. On aurait dit ces lofts clairs et modernes dans les journaux de design.

« Il y a quatre chambres, deux salles de bains, une grande cuisine et un immense séjour…Et il y a même une terrasse comme à la maison ! » dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je me promenais dans les pièces en m'imaginant vivre avec Edward ici. Cet appartement était fait pour nous.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est magnifique… mais… c'est à vendre ou à louer ? » demandai-je.

« C'était ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais j'ai réussi à convaincre le propriétaire d'étudier ma proposition d'achat. C'est un homme d'affaires plein aux as, il n'a pas besoin de garder un bijou pareil, vide qui plus est ! »

« Tu veux l'acheter ? C'est vrai ? » dis-je avec enthousiasme.

« Pas moi, _nous_. Je veux qu'on habite dans un lieu qui nous ressemble, je ne veux pas vivre dans un appart où j'ai vécu des heures sombres et où ma mère a tout décoré »

« T'es incroyable Edward… » dis-je alors qu'il venait derrière moi.

« Attendons de voir si notre offre est acceptée avant » dit-il avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille et poser son menton sur mon épaule.

Après ces évènements, j'avais pris ma décision. Je prendrai mon courage à deux mains et je lui annoncerai la nouvelle le lendemain. Le fait qu'il veuille construire notre vie dans un autre endroit plus grand, me rassura. Spécialement pour l'occasion, j'avais dressé le couvert sur la table de la terrasse. La journée avait été exceptionnellement belle pour cette fin de mois de septembre et la soirée allait être douce. Tout était prêt. Je m'installai dans le canapé et pris un magazine pour attendre qu'il rentre du boulot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Edward apparut. Il était au téléphone.

« C'est vrai ?! Oh merci ! Merci, merci ! Je vous suis très reconnaissant ! D'accord, c'est entendu, au revoir ! » s'écria-t-il. « Bella ! » m'appela-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je. Il s'élança vers moi et me souleva du sol avant de nous faire tourner sur nous-mêmes.

« Il a accepté ! Il a accepté Bella ! Le loft est à nous ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Je criai de joie et Edward me laissa glisser dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

« Oh Edward, c'est fabuleux ! Et comme une nouvelle n'arrive pas seule, moi aussi je- » commençai-je.

« Il nous faut du champagne ! » m'interrompit-il.

« Mais on n'aime pas ça ! » ris-je.

« C'est vrai » dit-il alors qu'il me lâcha pour aller avec urgence au frigidaire.

« Attends, je voulais te dire que- » repris-je.

« On n'a même plus de bière ! On non, il faut qu'on fête ça ! »

« Edward… » dis-je pour capter son attention. Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il était en pleine euphorie.

« Je vais en chercher au magasin, juste en bas » dit-il en allant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Mais Edward, c'est pas grave ! » paniquai-je en le voyant ouvrir la porte.

« Je reviens de suite Bella, j'en ai pour 2 minutes, c'est juste à 100m de l'immeuble. ». Il se retourna et m'embrassa sur le front avant de passer la porte.

« Je voulais juste te dire qu'on va avoir un bébé… » dis-je entre mes dents à l'attention de la porte.

Et voilà, maintenant que j'avais trouvé le courage de lui annoncer la nouvelle, monsieur allait acheter de la bière. Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai. En l'attendant, je partis dans la cuisine surveiller le repas. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Edward ne revenait pas. Je pestai contre moi, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à acheter de la bière ? On n'aurait pas perdu tout ce temps…

Je regardai ma montre, presque trente minutes qu'il était parti. Je commençais à bouillir, il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour acheter un pack de bière quand même ! Pour le guetter, j'allai à la terrasse et regardai la rue. Les gens étaient bizarres, la plupart étaient au téléphone et regardaient tous dans une même direction. Soudain, des gyrophares bleus surgirent et des sirènes retentirent. Je les regardais avec curiosité quand je vis que les véhicules d'urgence s'arrêtèrent non loin de la superette.

Mon cœur s'emballa subitement.

Sans réfléchir, je quittai l'appartement en urgence. Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais ne faisait qu'empirer. Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur et descendis quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. En débouchant sur le trottoir, je me dirigeai instinctivement vers l'attroupement au bout de la rue en priant que j'avais tort. Arrivée au niveau des gens, le cœur battant la chamade, je me frayai un passage en les poussant sans tenir compte de leurs protestations.

« Madame, restez où vous êtes ! » me dit un agent de police alors que j'essayais de voir ce qu'il se passait. Je ne l'écoutai pas et me faufilai dans un espace. « Madame ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! ».

Je réussis à passer un cordon de sécurité et arrivai à l'entrée de la boutique.

« … Mauvais moment, mauvais endroit » dit quelqu'un à un autre à deux mètres de là.

« Oh mon dieu ! » m'exclamai-je en découvrant Edward gisant au sol, couvert de sang.

« Madame ! » cria un homme juste avant que je sombre dans le néant.

* * *

**Edward et Bella au pays des Bisounours c'est sympa mais moi je m'ennuie, alors je pimente tout ça même si on est quasiment à la fin. Je pense qu'en un chapitre + un épilogue, l'histoire sera bouclée.**

**Je tenais juste à rappeler que je suis une humble et modeste auteure de fanfictions, pas docteur, donc ne prenez pas pour argent comptant tout ce que je dis même si je fais des recherches^^.**

**Dire que j'attends avec impatience vos réactions est un euphémisme, mais pour ceux qui hésiteraient, je vous fais mes plus beaux yeux de cocker !**


	18. Un nouveau jour se lève

**Je n'ai jamais eu d'autant de 'viiiiiiiiiite la suite !' dans les reviews, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les délais, mais je suis sûre que je n'ai encore été assez rapide pour certains ^^**

**Pour rappel, ceci est le dernier chapitre de l'histoire, la suite sera l'épilogue…**

**Alors ne perdons pas de temps avec mon blabla. Enjoy it !**

**Odrey ;-)**

Chapitre 18 : Un nouveau jour se lève

_Sans réfléchir, je quittai l'appartement en urgence. Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais ne faisait qu'empirer. Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur et descendis quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. En débouchant sur le trottoir, je me dirigeai instinctivement vers l'attroupement au bout de la rue en priant que j'avais tort. Arrivée au niveau des gens, le cœur battant la chamade, je me frayai un passage en les poussant sans tenir compte de leurs protestations._

_« Madame, restez où vous êtes ! » me dit un agent de police alors que j'essayais de voir ce qu'il se passait. Je ne l'écoutai pas et me faufilai dans un espace. « Madame ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! »._

_Je réussis à passer un cordon de sécurité et arrivai à l'entrée de la boutique._

_« … Mauvais moment, mauvais endroit » dit quelqu'un à un autre à deux mètres de là._

_« Oh mon dieu ! » m'exclamai-je en découvrant Edward gisant au sol, couvert de sang._

_« Madame ! » cria un homme juste avant que je sombre dans le néant._

POV Edward

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'étais pas bien, je ne me sentais pas bien. C'était douloureux même. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

J'ouvris doucement les paupières et l'éblouissement ne m'aida pas à me sentir mieux. Quand mes yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité, je pus enfin étudier la situation. J'étais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que les propriétaires n'était pas fan de déco. Tout était fade et aseptisé.

Trop aseptisé.

Je tentai de me relever un peu mais une douleur dans le coté gauche de mon ventre m'arracha un juron. Quand j'attrapai les draps pour voir ce que j'avais, je vis des tuyaux branchés sur mon bras. Une perfusion. J'étais dans un hôpital. Je comprenais mieux la déco maintenant. Je soulevai les draps puis dégageai ma blouse pour voir l'étendue dans dégâts. Quand je vis le pansement, tout me revint en tête. Le loft, la bière, et ce braqueur avec son pistolet. Il l'avait fait ce fumier, il avait tiré.

« Comment allez-vous monsieur Cullen ? » demanda une infirmière que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

« Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus… » répondis-je avec une voix rauque et pâteuse. Elle répondit par un sourire chaleureux tout en vérifiant ma perfusion.

« J'appelle le docteur » dit-elle.

Je soupirai et attendis. Cinq minutes plus tard, un homme en blouse blanche arriva suivi de mon père.

« Bonjour fiston ! » me dit celui-ci avec un sourire crispé. Il était clair qu'il faisait celui qui était confiant mais au fond de lui, l'inquiétude le rongeait encore.

« Content de vous voir parmi nous monsieur Cullen ! » me dit l'autre médecin. « Je suis le docteur Smith, le chirurgien qui vous a opéré. On peut dire que dans votre malheur vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. »

« De la chance, c'est ça… » murmurai-je pour moi-même.

« La balle est entrée juste sous votre rate, elle a perforé l'intestin grêle et est ressortie au niveau de votre taille, elle a touché peu de tissus et aucun nerf. Heureusement que votre agresseur n'était pas bon tireur. Cependant, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, si les secours n'étaient pas arrivés aussi rapidement, je crains que nous n'aurions pas cette conversation en ce moment. Vous avez reçu cinq culots de sang et j'ai dû ôter des parties de votre intestin car les tissus étaient trop endommagés. Mais rassurez-vous, il ne devrait y avoir aucune séquelles de ce coté. On vous a mis sous antibiotiques pour éviter tout risque d'infection dû à la balle. Maintenant il vous faut un repos total et éviter tout effort pendant un certain temps, le temps que ça cicatrise. » expliqua-t-il. « Nous vous avons installé une pompe à morphine, si vous avez mal, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton. Sur ce, je vais vous laissez en famille, je repasserai tout à l'heure »

« Merci Jim » répondit mon père.

Aussitôt que le médecin ouvrit la porte pour sortir, ma mère s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

« Oh mon chéri ! » s'écria-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

« Il est tiré d'affaire Esmé, calme-toi » dit doucement Carlisle en la tirant sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'elle s'affale sur moi.

« On a eu si peur ! » sanglota-t-elle dans les bras de mon père.

« Edward peux-tu nous dire ce dont tu te rappelles ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Où est Bella ? » esquivai-je.

« Elle a dû s'absenter » répondit Carlisle avec une pointe de tension dans la voix. Je vis ma mère le regarder instinctivement puis reporter son regard sur moi.

« Maman ? »

« Elle avait des choses à faire » dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. Je les étudiai le temps d'une seconde et décidai de leur accorder le bénéfice du doute. « Vas-y Eddie, on t'écoute mon cœur »

« Tu recommences maman… » l'avertis-je. Je détestais qu'elle me parle comme si j'avais cinq ans, et je sentais déjà mes nerfs en pelote, je n'avais pas besoin de son apitoiement par-dessus le marché.

« Pardon, pardon… Raconte-nous. » répliqua-t-elle en lissant anxieusement les plis des couvertures avant de me border. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Je soupirai et tournai la tête vers la fenêtre avant de fermer les yeux.

« Bella et moi étions à la maison, en rentrant j'ai eu un appel du propriétaire du loft pour nous dire qu'il acceptait notre offre. On a sauté de joie. Non seulement Bella avait son atelier mais en plus on allait habiter au-dessus, elle va pouvoir travailler quand bon lui semble. Il fallait qu'on fête ça et comme aucun de nous deux n'aime le champagne, j'ai été chercher de la bière dans le frigo, mais il n'y en avait plus. Alors j'ai dit que j'allais vite fait en chercher à la superette au coin de la rue… ». Je fis une pause et rouvris les paupières avant de fixer le ciel à travers la fenêtre. « J'ai couru jusque là-bas, j'ai salué le commerçant et me suis engouffré dans l'allée des boissons. J'ai pris un pack et remonté vers la caisse en trottant. Juste à ce moment, un homme encapuchonné portant des lunettes de soleil a sorti son pistolet et l'a pointé sur le commerçant en lui ordonnant de donner sa caisse… j'étais tétanisé, je n'avais jamais assisté à un braquage. La surprise passée, j'ai posé la bière au sol et levé les mains avant de m'approcher, en ayant la conviction que je pouvais le raisonner. Le regard que le commerçant m'a donné a interpellé le braqueur et il s'est retourné. Quand il m'a vu, il a paniqué davantage et a pointé son arme sur moi en me sommant d'aller à coté de la caisse pour qu'il nous ait tous les deux dans son champ de vision. Il était jeune, peut être 20 ans et tremblait de tous ses membres. Ça devait être son premier braquage. J'ai commencé à lui parler, à tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Mais il semblait très agité et n'arrêtait pas de me dire de la fermer, que je ne comprenais rien. Je me suis dit que si j'avançais vers lui, il comprendrait que je voulais l'aider. Mais au moment où j'ai fait un pas dans sa direction, il paniqué et a tiré… » expliquai-je d'un ton monocorde en ressassant ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'était un toxicomane Edward. Tu n'aurais pas pu le raisonner » dit mon père pour me déculpabiliser.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et le regardai.

« Il était héroïnomane et souffrait d'un manque sévère, ce qui explique en partie ses tremblements. C'est ça qui l'a motivé à braquer ce pauvre commerçant, il lui fallait de toute urgence de l'argent pour acheter sa dose. Tu ne pouvais pas le raisonner, son manque commandait sa raison. »

« Il a été très vite arrêté, sois rassuré. » dit ma mère.

« Heureusement, il a eu la présence d'esprit de fuir après avoir tiré. » ajouta Carlisle.

« La présence d'esprit ? » dis-je avec sarcasme.

« S'il n'avait pas fui Edward, tu serais mort à l'heure actuelle. Le commerçant à immédiatement appelé les secours et est venu faire un point de compression sur ta plaie pour te sauver. Alors oui, heureusement qu'il a eu la présence d'esprit de fuir » corrigea-t-il.

Un silence s'instaura et je repris ma contemplation de l'horizon à travers la fenêtre.

« Si tu veux tu peux demander à avoir une aide psychologique » dit mon père.

« Non. » répliquai-je avec dureté.

On m'avait assez seriner d'aller voir des psy dans ma vie et je m'en étais toujours sorti sans eux, c'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Mon aide se trouvait à la maison.

« Quand doit revenir Bella ? Je veux la voir » dis-je en les regardant à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'a rien dit » dit Carlisle.

Je restai les fixer en silence. Mon père ne détourna pas le regard.

« Et les autres ? » demandai-je après quelques secondes.

« Ils sont venus mais on leur a dit de rentrer, la nuit commence à tomber et il n'y a pas besoin qu'ils soient tous là car tu as besoin de te reposer. »

J'étais contrarié. Bella n'était pas là et je ne pouvais même pas me consoler avec les autres. Ça m'agaçait.

« Oui, je veux me reposer. Vous pouvez rentrer » dis-je avec gravité en détournant le regard à nouveau. J'entendis un petit couinement aigu de la part de ma mère puis un murmure de mon père avant d'entendre la porte se refermer.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi seul. Comme disait le dicton, _un être vous manque et le monde est dépeuplé_, c'était exactement le sentiment que j'avais. J'avais besoin de Bella à ce moment, j'ai besoin de réconfort et elle seule pouvait me le donner à ce moment. Mais elle n'était pas là et j'étais irrité, d'autant plus que je trouvais ça bizarre.

La nuit fut très pénible, les cauchemars prenaient d'assaut mon esprit et j'avais l'impression de revivre la fusillade sans arrêt. Finalement, une infirmière apparut en milieu de nuit alertée par mes cris et me donna un somnifère pour m'aider. Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la journée que je me réveillai.

« Emmett… » dis-je d'une voix faible en voyant mon frère dans le relax à coté de moi.

« Hey ! » dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? » demandai-je avec un sourire. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu plaisir à voir mon frère.

« Je te surveille. Maman a dû s'absenter pour faire des courses, et comme Alice, Rosalie et papa n'étaient pas disponibles, elle m'a demandé de la remplacer. » expliqua-t-il en zappant avec la télécommande de la télévision.

« T'es conscient que t'es la dernière personne de notre famille à qui elle fait appel quand même… ? » dis-je avec sourire.

Il me regarda un instant avec concentration le temps que ça monte cerveau et pris un air renfrogné.

« Je suis pas complètement irresponsable quand même ?! » pesta-t-il.

« Emmett, tu serais la dernière personne à qui je confierais mon poisson rouge. »

« Arrête ! Je suis pas comme ça Ed ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

« Non c'est vrai, tu n'es pas du genre à partir dans les montagnes sur un coup de tête pour voir ce que ça ferait de réveiller un grizzli… »

« C'était il y a des années, j'étais jeune et naïf ! »

« C'était il y a deux ans Emmett… » le rappelai-je avec sourire.

« Je… je… Bon ok ! C'est vrai, parfois je réfléchis pas toujours ! » avoua-t-il de mauvais gré. Je ris de sa réaction mais la douleur que cela me causa me rappela de rester tranquille.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Emmett essaya de me convaincre qu'on pouvait compter sur lui en me citant des anecdotes, mais je l'écoutais avec absence. Bella n'était toujours pas là. Cela faisait trois jours que l'accident avait eut lieu et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis ce jour. Cela commençait à m'inquiéter.

« Quand Bella doit-elle venir ? » demandai-je en le coupant dans son monologue.

« Elle n'a rien dit » dit-il après une seconde d'hésitation. Puis il repartit dans son explication l'air de rien.

Devenais-je paranoïaque ? Etait-ce réellement une coïncidence de ne pas avoir vu Bella, ou bien me cachait-on quelque chose ? Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller et fermai les yeux pour tenter de calmer mes nerfs. Cela ne me servait à rien de m'affoler.

Les heures passèrent, Emmett partit pour laisser place à Rosalie, Kate et Garrett, puis enfin mes parents en fin d'après-midi. Pas d'Alice, pas de Jasper, et encore moins de Bella. Mon père et ma mère discutaient de choses et d'autres. Enfin, ma mère faisait plutôt un dialogue à elle toute seule. Comme si elle voulait combler chaque silence avec des paroles. Bien que d'un naturel bavard, là c'en était trop.

« Vous allez finir par me dire où est Bella, oui ou non ?! » demandai-je d'un ton tranchant mettant immédiatement fin à la conversation de ma mère. « Arrêtez de vous lancer des regards, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose et tout le monde évite le sujet. Je veux savoir »

Mon père ouvrit la bouche lorsque ma mère posa sa main sur son bras pour le stopper.

« Carlisle » supplia Esmé.

« Il faut lui dire chérie »

« Non… Il faut l'épargner » répondit-elle dans une petite voix. Mon cœur déjà sollicité se mit à battre la chamade.

« J'ai accepté de rien dire, mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je mais aucun des deux ne semblaient m'entendre.

« Encore un peu… » dit ma mère

« Esmé, dans tous les cas ça va lui porter sur les nerfs, alors autant qu'il sache.»

« Et si ça empirait les choses ? »

« De toute façon, il le saura un jour ou l'autre ! »

Comme personne ne semblait vouloir m'expliquer clairement, je tirai les couvertures et tentai de me glisser hors du lit avec peine.

« Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria ma mère avec panique.

« On m'ignore alors je vais voir par moi-même. Je vais bien finir par trouver quelqu'un qui va me dire ce qu'il se passe ! » dis-je entre mes dents pour contenir la douleur.

« Attends. Je vais chercher un fauteuil roulant. » dit mon père en quittant la chambre.

« Elle m'a quitté, c'est ça ? » murmurai-je en fixant le mur blanc en face de moi.

« Quoi ? Non ! Bella t'aime plus que tout, n'en doute jamais Edward » dit-elle avec une voix réprobatrice.

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit, Bella restait à mes cotés.

« Tiens voilà. » dit mon père en amenant le fauteuil roulant à coté de moi. Il m'aida à me glisser dedans, la position assise était très inconfortable pour moi car cela me causait des douleurs au niveau de la cicatrice, mais qu'importe, je voulais absolument voir Bella.

Ma mère attrapa une couverture pour me couvrir les jambes puis mon père transféra la perfusion sur la perche du fauteuil avant de me pousser hors de la chambre.

« On ne sort pas de l'hôpital ? » demandai-je en voyant que mon père avait appuyé sur un étage supérieur dans l'ascenseur.

« Non. Elle est au cinquième. » répondit celui-ci.

« Quoi ?! » paniquai-je. Que faisait Bella à l'hôpital ?

« Edward… » soupira-t-il. « Bella est arrivée en même temps que toi ici. Apparemment, elle est arrivée sur le lieu du drame- »

« Comment ça '_apparemment'_ ? » m'inquiétai-je.

Mes parents se regardèrent avec tristesse.

« Des témoins l'ont vu arriver et elle a fait un malaise quand elle t'a vu au sol. Elle a rapidement repris connaissance mais au réveil, elle a été prise de violents maux de ventre et a fait une hémorragie Edward… » dit mon père en me fixant comme s'il voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je restai le regarder en attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Et ? » insistai-je avec urgence ne voyant pas ce qu'il attendait.

« Les médecins ont eu très peur qu'elle perde le bébé, et pour le moment la situation n'est pas meilleure. » dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je restai encore le fixer le temps que ses mots arrivent à mon cerveau et que l'analyse se fasse.

« Le bébé ? » murmurai-je.

Mes parents se regardèrent encore et ma mère éclata en sanglots.

« Oh Edward ! Oh mon chéri, tu n'étais pas encore au courant ! » dit-elle en pleurant.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette manière fiston… » dit mon père avec sincérité.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent mais mon regard restai se perdre dans le vide tandis qu'on me menait dans les couloirs.

Bella attendait un bébé… et 'la situation n'était pas meilleure'…

« Comment va Bella ? » m'inquiétai-je.

On arrêta le fauteuil et mon père se mit accroupi devant moi.

« Elle ne va pas bien Edward » dit-il. Une larme s'échappa et roula sur ma joue en entendant cela.

« A quel point ? » réussis-je à demander en serrant les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

« Elle est en état de choc depuis la fusillade… ». Je fermai les yeux pour encaisser le verdict. « … elle ne réagit plus au monde qui l'entoure, elle a le regard vide, ne parle plus, et le pire, elle ne s'alimente plus… on est obligé de la nourrir par perfusion pour que le bébé ne souffre pas davantage. Elle est complètement renfermée sur elle-même et on ne sait pas comment sa grossesse va évoluer dans son état. Elle doit rester allongée pour éviter une fausse couche » expliqua-t-il.

« On pense qu'elle te croit mort Edward… et…et… on dirait presqu'elle se laisse mourir aussi… » dit ma mère avec une voix mal maitrisée. « Elle ne semble même pas consciente qu'elle porte un enfant… C'est si dur de la voir ainsi ». Mon père la prit dans ses bras quand ses pleurs repartirent.

« Je veux la voir » dis-je en essuyant les larmes sur mes joues.

« On ne sait pas si elle va réagir Edward en te voyant… » me prévint-il en ouvrant la porte.

Mon père poussa la porte de sa chambre et mon regard se focalisa immédiatement sur Bella. Elle était recroquevillée et me tournait le dos, regardant vers la fenêtre. J'eus vaguement conscience de la présence Jasper, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cet être sur ce lit. On me conduit dans la pièce et m'installa devant elle. Depuis le moment où la porte s'était ouverte mes yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté et à aucun moment elle n'avait bougé témoignant de son éveil. Comme l'avait dit mon père, ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire quelque part sur la ligne d'horizon derrière moi. Elle avait un regard vitreux, des cernes sous les yeux et un teint blafard. Je réprimai un sanglot en la voyant ainsi. Ça faisait tellement mal. Bien pire que des milliers de plaies par balle.

« Bella… » murmurai-je d'une voix cassée.

Elle ne réagit pas. Je tendis ma main pour effleurer sa joue.

« Oh ma Bella… » dis-je en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux. « Bella c'est moi, Edward… dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en supplie… » chuchotai-je alors que les larmes venaient à nouveau s'échouer sur mes joues. « Je suis là Bella, regarde-moi… » insistai-je en prenant sa main pour la mener à mes lèvres. Je déposai un long baiser dessus.

Quand je rouvris les yeux pour la regarder, je fus surpris de voir ses yeux posés sur moi. Une larme s'échappa au coin de son œil.

« Les voilà…ils reviennent… » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Les fantômes… ils reviennent…encore… » dit-elle avec une pointe de frayeur.

Les fantômes ? Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Et puis soudain, je compris. Elle était passée par là à la mort de ses parents.

« Non, je suis en vie Bella, c'est bien moi » dis-je.

« Pourquoi nait-on si c'est pour souffrir autant ? » murmura-t-elle en refixant son point imaginaire.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Je commençais à sentir l'énervement m'envahir face à mon impuissance. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, c'était impossible.

« Bella, il faut te reprendre, le bébé et moi on a besoin de toi ! » dis-je avec plus de fermeté. Le mot bébé sonnait presque faux pour moi car c'était une notion encore abstraite, je ne réalisais pas encore que Bella était enceinte.

« Mon dieu Edward, tout est de ma faute, j'ai trop attendu pour te le dire… ». Je repris espoir en entendant ses mots, elle prenait conscience du bébé, c'était une bonne chose. « … et tu ne le sauras jamais… ». Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes écoulèrent sur ses joues.

« Bella je ne suis pas une hallucination ! C'est bien moi, je ne suis pas mort ! » m'écriai-je, provoquant un râle de douleur. Par réflexe, je mis ma main sur mon bandage et soufflai par contenir un autre cri.

« Edward, tu as mal ? » demanda Bella avec inquiétude.

« Ça fait un mal de chien ! » pestai-je. « Si j'étais mort, je ne pense pas que je souffrirais le martyr ! » ajoutai-je avec agacement. Je relevai les yeux vers elle, elle me fixait avec stupéfaction. Puis elle tendit la main avec hésitation avant de toucher mon visage.

« C'est toi… c'est un miracle… » murmura-t-elle. « Oh Edward ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je suis là Bella » chuchotai-je en posant ma main sur celle de Bella.

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais je ne pouvais pas depuis mon fauteuil. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour bien réaliser que j'étais réel et reprendre ses esprits.

« J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin… » dit-elle dans un souffle. « Le coup de grâce du destin. »

« Non Bella, la vie nous a accordé un sursis, il faut le voir comme ça » dis-je avec conviction. « Et elle nous offre un cadeau… » ajoutai-je.

« Je suis désolée pour le bébé Edward… si désolée… je voulais te le dire le soir où c'est arrivé mais tu es parti si vite… »

« Sshh, ne te rends pas malade à cause de ça » dis-je en passant ma main sur son front. « L'important c'est que tu reprennes des forces et que tu te reposes »

Elle acquiesça et resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« J'ai été surprise d'apprendre ma grossesse… j'avais peur de ta réaction car on avait jamais abordé la question » dit-elle comme si elle voulait se libérer d'un poids.

« Te dire que je ne suis pas surpris serait mentir » dis-je en continuant de caresser son front. « J'ai encore du mal à réaliser… mais je suis heureux Bella, très heureux. Partager ma vie avec une femme comme toi était déjà inespéré, alors avoir un enfant avec toi, c'est un peu la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais je ne te cacherais pas que ta santé passe avant tout pour moi, et si cette grossesse venait à… enfin si je te perdais à cause de ça, je ne m'en remettrais pas » dis-je en tentant de lui expliquer avec diplomatie qu'elle passait avant le bébé pour moi.

Elle m'écouta ensuite lui raconter ce que j'avais traversé en se cramponnant à ma main pour contenir son émotion. Quelques instants plus tard on frappa à la porte et je vis la tête de ma mère passer.

« Oh mes chéris ! » s'écria-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Les autres entrèrent à leur tour, et toute la famille se retrouva dans la pièce.

Jasper vint s'agenouiller à coté de nous et prit la main libre de Bella dans la sienne pour l'embrasser.

« Oh merci… merci, merci » murmura-t-il. Il semblait totalement épuisé comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des heures. Par la suite, Alice m'avait glissé à l'oreille qu'il était juste venu me voir quelques instants pour voir comme j'allais mais que tout le reste du temps, il était resté au chevet de Bella, guettant le moindre signe d'amélioration en compagnie de Jacob et même de Rosalie. La façon dont elle avait parlé de lui trahissait son admiration pour cet homme. Alice méritait quelqu'un comme lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une infirmière entra et fut effarée de voir tout ce monde, aussi, elle expédia tout le monde hors de la chambre. Une femme en blouse blanche arriva juste après pour voir comment allait Bella.

« Content de vous voir parmi nous madame Cullen, je suis le docteur Robinson, votre obstétricien » dit celle-ci. « Et vous monsieur Cullen, je ne crois pas que ce soit très judicieux de vous balader en fauteuil roulant dans votre état » me dit-elle avec de gros yeux, mais son demi-sourire me prouva sa taquinerie. « Je suis désolée de vous ramener à la réalité si rapidement, mais il faut que je vous parle sérieusement. Bella vous allez avoir une grossesse à risque, le choc émotionnel que vous avez eu à presque failli vous provoquer une fausse couche. Une partie du placenta s'est décollée ce qui a engendré une hémorragie, il vous faudra garder le lit ou la position allongée pendant les mois à venir pour éviter tout problème. D'accord ? » expliqua-t-elle en nous regardant. Elle continua à nous donner d'autres explications puis me dit qu'elle allait chercher quelqu'un pour me ramener à ma chambre.

« Génial » dit Bella. « Je croyais en avoir fini avec les visites de contrôle et les traitements ». Elle tourna la tête et me sourit.

« Je te rappelle que tu t'es mariée avec moi pour mon assurance » dis-je comme si c'était évident.

« Je t'aime » me dit-elle.

« Je t'aime ma Bella » répondis-je avec sourire. Je l'avais retrouvée, j'avais retrouvé la femme de vie.

*

Deux mois plus tard, Bella et moi étions assignés à résidence chez mes parents. A la sortie de l'hôpital, ni Bella ni moi ne pouvions nous débrouiller seuls. Elle devait garder le lit et moi j'avais juste le droit au fauteuil roulant quelques minutes par jour, aussi, la décision avait été prise de rester chez eux pour le plus grand bonheur de ma mère.

Mon père avait prit les devants pour régler les affaires juridiques suite à l'arrestation de mon agresseur afin de m'épargner autant que possible. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, mes insomnies étaient déjà assez éprouvantes.

Nos journées se ressemblaient, installés dans notre lit, nous parlions de nos futurs projets, de nos craintes, des aménagements à faire pour le loft. Nous regardions la télévision, lisions, bref, toute activité qui passait le temps. Régulièrement, nous avions de la visite, en particulier celle d'Alice. Cette dernière avait prit l'habitude de venir nous parler de l'organisation de notre mariage. Sans que nous n'ayons rien demandé, elle avait fait un dossier spécial où tout était répertorié, du traiteur à la robe de mariée de Bella, et venait nous faire un topo sur ce que nous _pouvions_ faire. Aucun de nous deux n'osions lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se donne tant de mal, car nous souhaitions une cérémonie très simple et en comité restreint. De plus, nous ne savions pas quand le mariage aurait lieu étant donné les événements passés.

Un jour, alors qu'Alice était installée entre Bella et moi à nous démontrer que le jaune poussin reflétait mieux la joie de vivre que le lilas, Rosalie pénétra dans la chambre. Cette dernière s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Bella depuis l'accident, et venait souvent la voir. N'ayant pas envie de participer à leur conversation de filles, je me mis dans le fauteuil et partis dans le salon. Je vis que ma mère était entrain de s'affairer dehors et décidai d'aller la voir. Elle était entrain de tailler les rosiers qui bordaient la terrasse.

« Il fait pas chaud » dis-je pour attirer son attention.

« On est déjà début novembre, c'est normal Edward… envie de prendre l'air ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rosalie vient d'arriver, je préfère les laisser parler chiffons ensemble et médire les hommes tranquillement » dis-je. Ma mère me sourit puis reprit son activité. Je restai la regarder un moment. « Elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Bella ces derniers temps » dis-je le plus innocemment possible pour cacher ma curiosité.

« C'est normal avec ce qu'elle traverse… » dit-elle sans s'arrêter.

« Comment ça ? Il se passe quelque chose ? Elle t'a parlé ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Oh non, ça, elle n'en parle à personne. Je me demande même si elle en a parlé à Emmett… ». Elle se releva et enleva ses gants de jardinage avant de venir s'assoir sur la chaise à coté de moi. « Toi et Bella avez tout eu en peu de temps alors qu'elle attend d'avoir ça depuis longtemps »

Où voulait-elle en venir ? Pourquoi les femmes parlaient-elles un langage codé parfois ?

« Je ne comprends pas » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Evidemment. Ça faisait longtemps que Rosalie aspirait au mariage, elle a dû attendre trois longues années avant qu'Emmett se décide, et Bella et toi, il vous a fallu moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Et puis voilà maintenant que Bella est enceinte… »

« Elle veut un bébé » dis-je pour moi-même.

« C'est ce que je pense, mais je pense aussi qu'elle n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte. Ça dû être un coup dur pour elle de se faire 'dépasser' encore une fois » dit ma mère avec sourire.

« C'est pas une compétition » dis-je sur la défensive.

« Je sais, je sais mon chéri. Je t'explique juste ce dont Rosalie a pu ressentir » répondit-elle en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. « On est toujours dans mes suppositions, mais je pense qu'elle a vécu l'annonce du risque de la grossesse de Bella comme un drame personnel. Comment t'expliquer… je pense qu'au début, elle a dû être un peu jalouse de Bella, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais quand elle a réalisé qu'elle pouvait perdre le bébé, ça a réveillé une sorte d'instinct maternel chez Rosalie et être présente aux cotés de Bella dans cette épreuve la rassure j'imagine, un moyen de se sentir mère par transposition… »

« T'arrives à voir tout ça sans qu'elle ne t'en ait jamais parlé ? » dis-je avec incrédulité. Elle rit.

« Je suis une femme Edward et une mère aussi, même si je suis un peu exaspérante parfois » dit-elle avec sourire en tapotant ma cuisse. « Tu me comprendras quand tu seras père »

Je détournai le regard en souriant avec gêne, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que Bella et moi allions avoir un bébé et que j'allais être papa. Bella en était à 3 mois et demi de grossesse et on commençait seulement à deviner ses formes.

« Tu es heureux Edward ? » demanda ma mère.

« Oui » répondis-je.

« Mais ? »

Comment savait-elle qu'il y avait ce 'mais' ? Les femmes m'épateront toujours.

« Mais je ne serais soulagé que quand le bébé sera né. » avouai-je en la regardant à nouveau.

« Tu as peur, c'est normal. Mais il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal » me rassura-t-elle alors que ma gorge devenait de plus en plus serrée. J'acquiesçai mais mes yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Je… j'ai si peur de la perdre » dis-je d'une voix cassée en maitrisant à peine mon émotion.

« Viens là mon chéri » dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ma mère resta me bercer pour calmer mes sanglots silencieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais content d'être dans ses bras comme si j'avais encore sept ans…

*

Thanksgiving passa et décembre arriva avec son froid et sa pluie. De nous deux, seule Bella devait rester allongée. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la laisser seule alors je restais près d'elle. J'avais repris le boulot, mais je préférais travailler à la maison. La chambre était devenue mon bureau en quelque sorte, j'avais mon ordinateur, mon téléphone, mon fax-imprimante et Kate faisait tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire, à savoir, rencontrer les clients. Finalement, mon absence lui avait permis de s'affirmer et était devenue bien plus que mon assistante, elle était très douée et appliquait à la lettre mes conseils. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme elle pour l'entreprise, maintenant que j'avais coupé les ponts avec les Volturi, trouver d'autres clients était primordial. Au début de l'année, je lui proposerai de devenir mon associée.

Malgré la précieuse aide de Kate, j'avais accumulé beaucoup de retard dans mes dossiers, bien que compréhensifs, les clients devaient commencer à s'impatienter. Mes nuits d'insomnies me permettaient de combler mon retard. Cela faisait plus de trois mois maintenant que j'avais été agressé, mais la peur de fermer les yeux pour revoir ces images étaient plus forte que le sommeil. Cependant je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir de ça, Bella faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et criant mon prénom. Ça me faisait mal de la voir ainsi et quand elle se réveillait, elle s'agrippait à moi comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse.

« Edward, t'as fait tes cadeaux de Noël ? » demanda Alice un jour où elle était venue avec Jasper.

« Euh non… pas encore » répondis-je.

« Il faudrait peut être t'activer mon gars, on est bientôt le 15 quand même » me sermonna-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne » dis-je pour la taquiner en gardant un ton sérieux.

« Tu ne compte pas m'acheter de cadeau ?! » s'étonna-t-elle avec un ton outré.

« Je devrais ? » continuai-je.

« Attends que je parle de ça à Bella ! » répliqua-t-elle en courant vers la chambre où Bella se trouvait.

Je soupirai et allai à la cuisine prendre une bière. J'entendis Jasper me suivre.

« Une bière ? » demandai-je.

« Avec plaisir » répondit-il. « Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux. Tu me dis un jour et je m'éclipse sans rien dire à Alice. » dit-il en décapsulant sa bouteille.

« Je sais pas… »

« Edward, je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais il faudra bien un jour que tu franchisses à nouveau les portes d'un magasin, plus tu repousseras et plus ce sera dur. »

Jasper avait raison. Ce type m'épatait de jour en jour, il trouvait toujours les mots qu'il fallait et avait un don pour apaiser les gens qui l'entouraient. J'avais finalement accepté sa proposition de faire les magasins avec lui. Dès l'instant où nous franchisions les portes d'une boutique, il se plaçait à mes cotés en étant assez proche pour que je sente sa présence près de moi et me rassurer, mais sans pour autant me coller et me mettre mal à l'aise. Il me parlait tout le temps pour ne pas me laisser le temps d'analyser la situation, me forçant à penser à autre chose et fixer mon attention sur ce que je faisais plutôt que regarder chaque personne avec méfiance. Résultat, j'avais réussi à faire mes achats sans trop de stress et réussi à reprendre un peu de confiance. Je lui devais beaucoup.

Ce jour là, je m'étais même surpris à me confier à lui, chose que je n'avais jamais faite avec personne hormis Bella. J'étais quelqu'un qui intériorisait tout, et seule Bella avait réussi à briser ma carapace. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas lui parler car mes inquiétudes la concernait et les docteurs avaient préconisé de la préserver des choses stressantes.

Pour Noël, nous avions tous réveillonnés dans le salon, ainsi, Bella avait occupé un canapé à elle seule et avait pu partager la fête avec nous. Les festivités passées, nous avions décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer enfin à la maison. Le temps commençait à être long ici et ma santé me permettait de m'occuper de Bella. Aussi, nous avions fait nos achats de meubles sur Internet pour que Bella puisse participer à la déco de notre nouvel appartement, et les autres aidèrent à aménager notre nouveau cocon. Depuis son canapé, Bella supervisait tous les travaux et savait mettre le haut-là aux pulsions d'Alice.

*

Avec février, Bella entamait son sixième mois de grossesse et son ventre commençait à devenir impressionnant. J'aimais rester avec elle et coller mon oreille contre son ventre en parlant au bébé. Nous ne connaissions toujours pas le sexe, à chaque échographie, il se faisait un malin plaisir de se mettre dans une position qui nous empêchait de voir.

Comme tous les soirs, Bella se lovait contre moi dans le lit, mais cette proximité avec elle m'était de plus en plus pénible. Non pas que je voulusse la repousser, mais cela faisait plus de six mois que nous n'avions pas été intimes et ma libido était mise à rude épreuve. Du fait de son état à risque, tout rapport sexuel nous était prohibé. Et ça commençait à être long, très long, pour mes pauvres hormones. Et de son coté, Bella pouvait être dure à suivre parfois.

J'avais son bras autour de ses épaules et mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je ne me lasserais jamais de son odeur, cette odeur qui me rendait fou depuis le début.

« Edward, il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à la chambre du bébé » dit Bella en me tirant de ma rêverie.

« Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on attende encore ? » répondis-je en la regardant. Bella repoussait sans cesse ce sujet et elle m'avait à demi avoué que c'était un peu par superstition.

« On peut commencer à y réfléchir non ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix en commençant à faire des ronds sur mon torse avec son majeur.

« Bien sûr » répliquai-je en me tendant légèrement sous son contact.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle alors que qu'elle caressait mon buste à présent.

« Bella… » l'avertis-je quand je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou et sa main glisser sous mon t-shirt. Elle ne m'écouta pas et ses lèvres remontèrent au niveau des miennes pour m'offrir un long baiser.

« Edward… » soupira-t-elle quand sa main continua son chemin jusque sous mon boxer.

« Ça suffit Bella » dis-je contre ses lèvres en tentant vainement de ne pas succomber quand elle pressa mon entrejambe.

Elle commença à onduler contre moi et j'étais sur le point de céder quand elle se recula d'un coup.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça Edward ?! C'est cruel de me séduire comme ça ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas ! » dit-elle en ramenant les draps jusqu'au cou. Je soupirai et fixai le plafond. Elle aurait ma mort à ce rythme.

Et tous les soirs, c'était souvent comme ça. J'avais le droit à la Bella schizo. C'était une situation dure pour nous deux, mais les hormones de Bella me rendaient fou. Beaucoup de femmes vous répondront que la grossesse est un super moment de leur vie, mais clairement, il ne l'était pas pour Bella. Et en ce qui me concernait, je préférais ma Bella d'avant, celle qui était moins irritable et versatile, et qui avait pour habitude de _finir_ ce qu'elle commençait…

Plus les jours passèrent, et plus Bella et moi évitions des contacts rapprochés. On était comme deux bombes à retardement aimantées. Tous deux attirés l'un par l'autre et à deux doigts d'exploser. C'était un peu comme si on était revenu en arrière, à l'époque où nous mourions d'envie l'un de l'autre mais qu'aucun n'osait faire le premier pas pour avouer notre attirance. Sauf que là, c'était pire.

*

Fin mars, on commença enfin les travaux de la chambre du bébé. Alice et Jasper vinrent me donner un coup de main ainsi que Jacob. Bella comme d'habitude, surveillait le chantier depuis son canapé.

« Putain vieux ! Comment tu fais pour la supporter ? » me dit Jacob en ouvrant le frigo pour attraper des bières.

« J'ai signé pour meilleur et pour le pire, et finalement j'avais pas encore vu le pire… » dis-je en débouchant la bouteille que Jacob m'avait donné.

« Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça encore… un vrai despote » dit Jasper avec les yeux dans le vide.

« Et tu vis avec Alice… » renchéris-je.

« Mais qu'est-ce t'as fait pour la rendre comme ça ?! » demanda Jacob.

« Ça me parait pourtant évident Jake… » dit Jasper en mimant le ventre de Bella.

« Réfléchis à deux fois avant de remettre ça ! » déclara Jacob en me pointant avec sa bouteille avant de partir retrouver les filles.

Je soupirai et passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Ça va Edward ? » demanda Jasper.

« Je suis un peu fatigué… c'est dur de jongler entre mes insomnies qui me prennent encore de temps en temps, les rêves agités de Bella et son humeur… tu rajoutes à ça presque sept mois d'abstinence… » dis-je avec gêne.

« Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras pour te réconforter, mais j'ai peur des conséquences sur tes hormones » dit-il en riant.

« Très drôle » répondis-je avec sourire.

« Vivement dans un mois et demi… » soupirai-je.

« Parce que tu crois que ça sera mieux ? » dit Alice en nous rejoignant. « T'es un rêveur mon gars ! Bebé sera là, plus rien d'autre ne comptera que lui, adieu les câlins sans être dérangés ! » dit-elle en se servant une bière avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Jasper.

« Et c'est là que vous allez intervenir. Bébé sera content d'aller en pension chez son oncle et sa tante ! » dis-je en la pointant du doigt.

« Sûrement pas, tu l'as fait, tu assumes ! » dit-elle riant.

« Allez Edward ! Si tu veux pas que ton enfant dorme dans notre chambre, faut se remettre au boulot avant que j'accouche sur place ! » cria Bella depuis son point d'observation.

« Manquerait plus que ça ! » chuchotai-je à l'intention d'Alice et Jasper. « J'arrive ! » criai-je en réponse à Bella.

Deux semaines plus tard, la chambre était finie. Rien d'extravagant, Bella et moi avions réussi à calmer les ardeurs d'Alice et faire quelque chose de simple et chaleureux. Ce soir là, Bella était allongée sur le canapé du salon à feuilleter un magazine devant la télévision pendant que je m'affairais à préparer le diner. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais devenu plutôt bon en cuisine.

« Edward, il va bien falloir qu'on se décide pourtant » dit-elle en tournant une page.

« On a encore plus de trois semaines pour trouver » répondis-je depuis la cuisine.

« On ne va quand même pas faire une vente aux enchères ? Imagine qu'Emmett gagne, il serait capable d'appeler le bébé 'Goldorak' ! Non, il va falloir qu'on trouve… »

Chacun repartit dans sa réflexion, quand soudain, Bella laissa échapper un petit cri plaintif.

« Tout va bien ?! » paniquai-je en me précipitant à ses cotés.

« Oui, oui, ça va… » répondit-elle avec agacement en posant sa main sur son ventre. « Ça arrive de temps en temps… »

« Ne me dis pas que c'était une contraction ? » demandai-je avec reproche.

Elle grimaça et détourna le regard.

« Bella ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » m'énervai-je.

« C'est bon ! C'est rien, ça passe toujours ! » tenta-t-elle de me rassurer. Je restai la regarder avec scepticisme. « Edward, ça va je te dis » ajouta-t-elle doucement en prenant ma main.

« Je t'ai à l'œil » déclarai-je en allant rejoindre la cuisine pour finir le diner.

Les jours qui suivirent, Bella ne montra aucun autre signe. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais, étant donné qu'elle ne m'en avait pas parlé auparavant, j'avais toujours des doutes.

Après une journée éreintante de travail, je m'étais couché tôt et m'étais endormi comme une masse malgré le son de télévision dans la chambre.

« Aaahhhh ! » criai-je avec sursaut en pleine nuit. « Bella tu me fais mal ! » m'écriai-je en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de mon bras.

« Dé…solée » dit-elle avec peine sans pour toutefois me lâcher.

« Merde Bella ! » répliquai-je en tentant de lui faire lâcher mon bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » demandai-je en la voyant en sueur entrain de se concentrer.

« Putain ça fait un mal de chien ! » jura-t-elle avant de prendre les bords de la couverture et la mordre

« Ne… ne me dis pas que le travail a commencé ? » m'alarmai-je avec de grands yeux.

« Ça fait un sacré moment qu'il a commencé si c'est le cas… »

« Quoi ?! Tu as des contractions tous les combien ? »

« Sais pas… tous les cinq minuuuuutes, aaah ! » dit-elle alors qu'une autre contraction la prenait.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant ?! » m'écriai-je avec panique en sautant du lit.

« Technique…ment… je ne t'ai pas … réveillé » dit-elle entre ses dents

Je ne l'écoutai pas et me précipitai vers le placard manquant de m'étaler par terre pour attraper un sac.

« Je pensais que ça allait passer… » ajouta-t-elle alors que je prenais les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main.

« C'est trop tôt… c'était prévu dans trois semaines… c'est trop tôt… » marmonnai-je pour moi-même en allant vers la salle de bain à présent.

« Il va se calmer, il peut pas arriver maintenant. » entendis-je Bella dire depuis le lit.

« Bella tu aurais dû me prévenir il y a des heures ! » dis-je avec agacement en revenant dans la chambre avec le sac plein.

« Je ne suis… pas une chochoootte ! » s'écria-t-elle avec difficulté sous la douleur.

« Bella j'admire ton courage, mais là chérie, c'est n'importe quoi ! Essaye de te lever, on doit aller à l'hôpital. » dis-je en allant l'aider.

« Oh oh » dit Bella en regardant son entre-jambe.

« Et merde ! » râlai-je en voyant qu'elle avait perdu les eaux. Je passai son bras autour de mon cou et lui tins la taille pour l'aider à se lever du lit. « On y va » dis-je.

« Edward, je suis en chemise de nuit ! Laisse-moi enfiler un truc » pesta-t-elle.

« Bella on a pas le temps, bon sang ! ».

Sans tenir compte de mes propos, elle se dégagea de moi et marcha péniblement vers un tas de vêtements sur une chaise. Elle stoppa sa marche et posa ses mains sur la commode à coté d'elle pour se tenir avant retenir un cri de douleur.

« Tu me le payeras Cullen ! » râla-t-elle en reprenant sa course une fois que la contraction passa.

Enervé par sa lenteur, je pris un gilet et le posai sur ses épaules avant de prendre ses chaussures.

« Allez Bella… » dis-je entre mes dents alors qu'elle passait ses bras dans les manches doucement.

« J'aimerais t'y voir, toi ! »

« C'est bon ? _Madame_ est prête ? » demandai-je avec sarcasme.

« Eh ! Tu ne parles pas comme ça à la mère de ton futur enfant ! » répliqua-t-elle en donnant un coup dans mon bras.

« Aïe ! »

« Ne viens pas dire que t'as mal Cullen ! C'est microscopique ce que tu ressens à coté de moiiiiii ! Nom de dieuuuu ! ». Sous la nouvelle contraction, elle se figea et agrippa mon poignet faisant presque office de garrot.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! On y va ! » dis-je quand elle put reprendre sa marche. J'attendis qu'elle se remette de sa contraction puis passai mon bras autour de sa taille pour la faire avancer.

Nous réussîmes à atteindre la porte de l'appartement et sortir dans le couloir avant qu'une autre contraction la reprenne et nous stoppe à nouveau. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour faire venir l'ascenseur en attendant.

« Souffle Bella » préconisai-je en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton.

« Oh non, ne t'y met pas toi! » répliqua-t-elle.

Avec toutes les heures de monitoring et les échographies qu'elle avait dû supporter, Bella n'avait pas voulu prendre de cours de respiration en plus et voulait prouver qu'elle était forte et pouvait tout endurer. On avait eut beau lui dire que ce n'était pas une question de courage, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre sous prétexte '_qu'on n'allait pas lui apprendre à respirer à 25 ans_'.

Quand l'ascenseur arriva enfin, je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié son sac d'affaires.

« Et merde ! » jurai-je. « Attends là, je reviens ».

Complètement paniqué par la situation, il me fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que je tentais vainement d'ouvrir la serrure de la porte qui n'avait jamais été fermée. Cinq minutes d'acharnement pour rien et une recherche de sac qui se trouvait devant mes yeux depuis le début plus tard, je retrouvai Bella dans le couloir pliée en deux.

« Ça va ? » demandai-je en l'aidant à entrer dans l'ascenseur.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on se dispute maintenant Cullen ?! » dit-elle avec un regard noir en tenant son dos.

Je fis profil bas devant l'humeur massacrante de Bella et appuyai sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. J'avais compris qu'il valait mieux que j'encaisse ses paroles.

« Putain ! Il va finir par me péter une côte ce gamiiiiin ! » cria-t-elle. « Aaah ! Je peux plus Edward ! »

Elle se laissa glisser au sol contre la paroi de l'habitacle. Je la tins par les épaules pour accompagner sa descente et m'accroupis à coté d'elle.

« Accroche-toi Bella… on est à dix minutes de la clinique » chuchotai-je en passant ma paume sur son front crispé par la douleur.

« J'ai pas dix minutes… je… je crois qu'il arrive… » dit-elle entre ses dents.

« Sûrement pas… croise les jambes » ordonnai-je en resserrant ses genoux.

Elle se mit à haleter et des perles de sueurs apparaissaient sur ses tempes. Sans réfléchir, je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de mes parents. Après plusieurs sonneries, quelqu'un finit par décrocher.

_« Allo ? »_

« Maman c'est Edward, passe moi papa ! » m'écriai-je.

_« Oh mon chéri ! Tout va bien ? Il est 5 heures du matin ! »_ dit-elle.

« Passe-moi papa ! » répétai-je sans plus de cérémonie.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_ entendis-je dire mon père au loin.

« Donne-lui le téléphone ! » insistai-je.

_« Je ne sais pas »_ répondit ma mère à mon père.

« Putain maman ! Discute pas, j'ai besoin de papa c'est urgent ! » criai-je avec énervement.

_« Edward, ne sois pas vul- »_ commença ma mère avant que le combiné change de main.

_« C'est moi Edward. C'est Bella ? »_ dit mon père avec une voix claire et rassurante.

« Oui » dis-je avec soulagement. « Elle a des contractions très rapprochées, on est dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra aller plus loin » dis-je.

« Ah non, tu crois ?! » cria Bella.

_« Esmé, appelle les secours immédiatement. Bella est entrain d'accoucher dans leur ascenseur. »_ dit Carlisle à l'attention de ma mère. J'entendis cette dernière s'inquiéter mais mon père lui ordonna de s'activer immédiatement avec un ton sans appel. _« Bon Edward. Le dernier accouchement que j'ai pratiqué était il y a trente ans pendant mon internat, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu suis exactement ce que je vais te dire, tout va bien se passer. »_ dit-il calmement.

« Comment ça 'tout va bien se passer' ? Je ne vais pas l'accoucher quand même ! » paniquai-je.

« Tu vas faire ce qu'il te dit Cullen ! » dit Bella entre ses dents en m'attrapant par le col. Je hochai frénétiquement la tête devant le regard menaçant de Bella.

_« Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire Edward en attendant que les secours arrivent »_ me dit mon père.

Après avoir allongé Bella du mieux que je pus dans l'espace restreint, je posai le téléphone à coté et mis le haut-parleur. Avec sa voix claire et posée, il m'aida à me concentrer sur les gestes à faire.

« Cullen ! Fais-le sortir ! » cria Bella en poussant de toutes ses forces, à tel point que son visage virait au rouge violacé et les veines se dessinaient sur ses tempes.

Ma main sur son ventre, je pouvais sentir les contractions en même temps qu'elle et l'encourager à pousser. Ses cris étaient assez atroces et me faisaient mal pour elle mais je continuais à la supporter.

« Ça y est, la tête est passée ! » m'écriai-je avec joie et panique après quelques minutes de travail.

_« Il ne faut plus qu'elle pousse ! »_ dit mon père. Bella reposa sa tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle. _« Maintenant, écoute-moi bien fiston. Prend la tête du bébé et fait un quart de tour de façon à ce qu'il se trouve de profil. »_

Les perles de sueurs roulaient sur mon front tandis que je pressais entre mes doigts la petite tête de mon enfant. Avec délicatesse, je fis ce qu'il me demandait.

« C'est bon » dis-je avec soulagement.

_« C'est le moment le plus délicat maintenant. Il va falloir que tu dégages ses épaules. Pour cela, tu vas presser doucement sa tête vers le bas, puis vers le haut. »_ dit Carlisle avec de la tension dans la voix.

« Je vais …je vais lui faire mal » bredouillai-je.

« Edward, ne te pose pas de questions bordel ! Il fallait réfléchir à ça quand t'as planté ta graine ! » s'écria Bella avec des yeux révulsés.

Je m'exécutai et appuyai sur la tête du bébé comme mon père l'avait dit, faisant apparaitre ses épaules frêles. Instinctivement, j'attrapai celles-ci et aidai Bella à l'expulsion. En moins de quelques secondes, notre enfant était né.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! » répétait inlassablement Bella en découvrant notre progéniture dans mes bras.

Je restai bête devant ce petit être dans mes bras, complètement démuni par ce spectacle et aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Je relevai les yeux vers Bella et vis cette dernière en entrain de pleurer de joie et tendre les bras. Je lui souris et posai le bébé sur sa poitrine.

« C'est une fille… on a une fille, Bella… » chuchotai-je en pleurant de bonheur. « Merci… merci pour ce cadeau de la vie. » ajoutai-je avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Je t'aime Edward » répondit Bella.

Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi à regarder notre enfant, profitant du moment magique.

« Je suis si fatiguée… » murmura Bella alors que les sirènes rugissaient au loin. « …si fatiguée »

« Bella » l'appelai-je doucement en l'aidant à resserrer sa prise autour du bébé. « Bella, je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais c'est pas le moment de t'endormir » dis-je en la secouant légèrement.

Alarmé, je tournai la tête vers mon téléphone mais mon père avait raccroché, il avait sans doute voulu nous laisser de l'intimité. Au même moment, j'entendis des pas précipités non loin de là.

« Par ici ! S'il vous plait ! » criai-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des urgentistes faisaient leur apparition.

« On est arrivés trop tard apparemment ! » dit un médecin avec sourire en posant son sac médical à coté.

« Elle s'endort… » dis-je avec une voix crispée tandis qu'un autre secouriste prenait notre fille pour l'envelopper dans une couverture et faire les premiers soins.

« Merde ! » dit le médecin. « Elle a un début d'hémorragie. On la met sur un brancard immédiatement et on va toute de suite à l'hôpital »

Impuissant, je les regardai s'activer autour de ma petite famille sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

« Venez avec nous monsieur. Est-ce qu'elle a eu des problèmes pendant sa grossesse ? » demanda le médecin alors que nous allions vers l'ambulance.

« Oui, elle a eu un petit décollement placentaire au premier mois et a dû rester alitée. C'est grave ? »

Il ignora ma question et donna des ordres à ses collègues avant de m'inviter à monter dans l'ambulance. Son silence voulait tout dire.

Nous étions tout proche de l'hôpital et Bella et le bébé furent tout de suite pris en charge. J'avais l'impression d'être reparti presque un an en arrière. Ce jour-là, je me trouvais dans le même hôpital, ce jour-là, Bella venait également de partir en urgence au bloc, ce jour-là, j'étais aussi désemparé qu'aujourd'hui, et ce jour-là, ma vie avait aussi été sur le point de basculer.

« Monsieur ? Ne restez pas là s'il vous plait ! » dit une voix féminine en me prenant par le coude. « Vous êtes un proche de la personne qui vient d'arriver ? » demanda-t-elle en m'aidant à m'assoir sur un blanc près de l'accueil.

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Je connaissais ce visage, c'était le même que l'infirmière qui m'avait posé la même question ce jour-là.

« C'est ma femme » dis-je avec une voix cassée. « Et ma fille… ». Ce fut le mot de trop et les larmes s'échouèrent sur mes joues.

« Votre fille est allée en néonatalogie, vous pouvez aller la voir. Est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle des proches pour vous ? »

Je lui fis non de la tête, mon père était déjà sûrement en route et ma mère avait déjà dû prévenir tout le monde. Juste à ce moment, quelqu'un entra précipitamment dans le hall avec un air paniqué.

« Jasper Whitlock, je viens pour Bella Cullen ! » s'écria-t-il à l'accueil.

Il y a presque un an, Jasper était arrivé de la même façon, avec la même urgence. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

« Jazz ! » l'appelai-je en me levant.

Il tourna la tête dans ma direction et avança vers moi rapidement avant de nous enlacer.

« Je suis content que tu sois là » dis-je contre lui.

« Ça va aller Ed » répondit-il en me donnant des tapes amicales dans le dos. « Les autres arrivent »

En effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le reste de la famille arriva. Mon père, Alice et Emmett restèrent avec moi en salle d'attente, tandis que ma mère, Rosalie et Jacob se rendirent en néonatalogie vers notre fille. J'étais tiraillé entre le fait de rester ici en attente d'informations sur l'état de santé de Bella et aller voir notre enfant. Après avoir été rassuré par Jasper, j'avais finalement accepté d'aller la voir dans sa couveuse. C'était une enfant magnifique et on pouvait déjà deviner qu'elle avait hérité des yeux de sa mère. Mais après quelques minutes passées avec elle, le besoin de retourner aux urgences avait été plus fort.

« Monsieur Cullen ? » m'appela-t-on au bout d'un moment.

Je tournai la tête et me levai comme un ressort. C'était un chirurgien, il était encore en tenue d'opération.

« Je suis le Docteur William, c'est moi qui ait opéré votre femme. » commença-t-il. Mon cœur était à deux doigts de sortir de ma cage thoracique en l'écoutant m'expliquer ce qu'avait Bella et ce qu'il avait fait. « On a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie rapidement sans rien endommager. Bella va très bien et elle pourra encore avoir de nombreux enfants. Vous pourrez aller la voir quand elle sera sortie de salle de réveil. »

« Oh merci seigneur… » murmurai-je en plaquant mes mains sur mon visage.

Des bras vinrent m'enlacer et je ne savais plus trop qui me réconfortait ou qui me parlait tant mon esprit était ailleurs. Bella était en vie et en bonne santé. Même si le destin aimait nous mettre à l'épreuve, il avait décidé de nous épargner et de nous faire aimer encore plus la vie.

Plus tard, on vint nous avertir que Bella avait été transférée au service de maternité et que nous pouvions aller la voir. Je ne me fis pas prié. Par égoïsme, j'avais demandé si je pouvais être un moment seul avec elle avant que le reste de la famille défile dans sa chambre. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, Bella m'offrit un sourire faible.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur Edward » dit-elle avec culpabilité.

« Tu parles de quand ? Quand tu m'as réveillé avec tes ongles dans mon bras ou quand tu m'as agrippé par mon col en me faisant un remake de l'exorciste ? » dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'ai dû être odieuse » dit-elle avec gêne.

« Tu souffrais, c'est normal. Et comme ça, on aura chacun un souvenir de la grossesse. Pour moi, des cicatrices sur mon bras et toi, des vergetures… » la taquinai-je.

« Eh ! J'ai la chance d'avoir une peau très souple et j'en ai pas vu une seule ! » répliqua-t-elle en me donnant un coup.

Nous sourîmes tous les deux puis notre expression amusée fit place à des regards plus intenses.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Bella.

« Elle va très bien et est aussi belle que toi » dis-je en caressant son front.

« J'aimerais la voir »

« Je vais voir si c'est possible » dis-je avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sortis rapidement de la chambre et parlai de la requête de Bella à une infirmière.

« Ils vont la chercher » dis-je à Bella en revenant près d'elle.

Nous n'attendîmes peu de temps avant qu'on frappe à la porte.

« Voici le bébé Cullen » dit une puéricultrice avec sourire en entrant avec la couveuse.

Elle l'amena près de nous et sortit l'enfant pour le mettre dans les bras de Bella.

« Bonjour mon ange » dit celle-ci en passant son index sur la joue du nouveau-né.

Avant de partir, la femme nous expliqua qu'il la mettait en couveuse car elle avait un petit mois d'avance mais qu'elle se portait très bien et que c'était plus de la prévention. Je m'assis à coté de Bella et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tout le monde commence à l'appeler bébé Cullen parait-il… je ne pense pas que se soit judicieux de continuer ainsi, l'adolescence va être assez difficile comme ça pour nous tous, alors si en plus elle nous fait des crises d'identité par-dessus… » chuchotai-je en mettant mon doigts dans sa petite main.

« Te plains pas, je serais la méchante mère qui ne comprendra rien à ses questions existentielles, et tu seras celui qui aura droit à tous les honneurs dans le but de te soutirer de l'argent. » répondit Bella en riant doucement.

« Et je sais déjà que j'aurais toutes les peines du monde à lui refuser quelque chose… »

En silence, nous restâmes regarder notre fille s'endormir tranquillement dans les bras de sa mère.

« Carlie » murmura Bella au bout d'un moment. « Carlie Cullen. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

« Carlie Isabella Cullen serait plus juste » dis-je en acquiesçant.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Carlie. La vie n'est pas facile tous les jours, elle fait mal même parfois, mais sache que nous serons toujours prêts de toi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et tu verras, même si le destin n'est pas toujours clément et que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, les choses n'arrivent pas toujours par hasard. La preuve, tu es là avec nous. » lui chuchota Bella avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

J'avais cru entrevoir le bonheur en rencontrant Bella, je croyais l'avoir trouvé quand nous nous sommes déclarés l'un à l'autre, mais ce n'était rien comparé au bonheur que j'éprouvais à cet instant. Pour la première fois, je me sentais entier et épanoui.

J'avais recommencé à vivre grâce à Bella, aujourd'hui, ma fille scellait cette nouvelle vie prometteuse.

* * *

**Si vous demandez pourquoi leur fille ne s'appelle pas Renesmée, c'est parce que je déteste ce prénom, Carlie c'est déjà un peu plus 'portable' bien que je ne suis pas fan non plus.**

**Encore une fois, je tiens à rappeler aux personnes qui me diront que ça ne se passe pas comme ça ou autre que je ne suis pas docteur et que ceci est une ****fiction****bien que je fasse des recherches.**

**Voilà pour cette fin, vous avez pu constater que je suis vite passée sur les mois de grossesse de Bella, mais je ne voulais pas m'y attarder car ce n'était pas le but de l'histoire. Le bébé ici a plus vocation de symbole du bonheur futur de Bella et Edward et finir sur une note heureuse.**

**Il ne reste plus qu'à écrire l'épilogue qui ne devrait pas être très long je pense, en attendant, je reste fixée sur mes mails pour lire vos reviews que je chéris tant !**


	19. Epilogue

**Coucou !**

**Bon alors tout d'abord, mille excuses pour avoir tardé à poster, mais pour ma défense, tout est de la faute de ce fournisseur d'accès Internet qui porte le nom de cette couleur. Depuis mon dernier post, j'ai déménagé mais Internet n'a pas suivi, et il a fallu que je harcèle leur hot-line pour qu'ils se bougent.**

**Revenons à ce qui nous amène ici. Voici l'épilogue, je n'ai pas fait dans la longueur comme vous pouvez le voir, je clôture simplement l'histoire ^^.**

**Je vous ai fait assez attendre comme ça, je vous retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture !**

**Odrey ;-)**

Epilogue

_2 ans plus tard…_

POV Bella

« …et vous Alice Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Jasper Whitlock ici présent ? » demanda le prêtre.

« Oui, je le veux » répondit Alice avec émotion.

Tandis qu'ils étaient entrain de s'échanger les alliances, je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui se tenait à coté de Jake, derrière Jasper. Il me rendit mon regard avec un petit sourire en coin. Il y avait deux ans, c'était nous qui nous nous tenions devant l'autel à renouveler nos vœux.

Carlie était née au printemps et nous avions choisi de célébrer notre 'vrai' mariage au mois juillet. Les préparatifs avaient été succincts, Edward avait voulu que j'aie le mariage dont j'avais toujours rêvé mais je n'étais pas de celles qui faisaient dans la démesure. Nous avions fait ça très simplement en petit comité, sur la plage où la famille d'Edward avait l'habitude de pique-niquer l'été. Cette même plage, où nous avions fêté l'anniversaire d'Edward l'année précédente. En plus des Cullen, il y avait eu 'ma' famille, à savoir, la mère et la grand-mère de Jasper, Jake, Ben et Angela, ainsi que le père de cette dernière qui nous avait marié.

Au grand dam d'Alice, je n'avais pas souhaité porter ces robes de mariée qui rendaient confus les gens car ils ne savaient plus s'ils avaient affaire à la mariée ou bien à la meringue du gâteau. Non, la grand-mère de Jasper m'avait donné sa robe et Alice avait accepté de la moderniser un peu. C'était un cadeau qui m'avait beaucoup touché, et malgré ses soixante ans, le satin blanc et fluide était resté intact. Mon mariage avait été un jour parfait, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.

Instinctivement, mes yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers Edward et je compris que je devais afficher un air béat vu son regard amusé. Après deux ans de vie commune, notre complicité et notre amour l'un pour l'autre n'avait fait que croître. Edward était un mari très attentionné et il avait le don de me mettre sur un piédestal rien qu'avec la façon qu'il me regardait. On était bien loin du Edward distant et froid que j'avais rencontré. Certes, sa réserve était toujours là en présence de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas ou peu, mais c'était son caractère et j'avais toujours plaisir à le taquiner. Avant lui, je croyais que les contes de fées était une grosse mascarade, maintenant, le concept du prince charmant ne me paraissait plus aussi débile qu'autrefois…

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! » dit le prêtre en riant.

Edward me fit un clin d'œil quand Jasper et Alice s'exécutèrent et si je ne me retenais pas, j'aurais franchis en un clin d'œil les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et me serais jetée sur ses lèvres. En réponse, je lui fis des yeux de biche mais Emmett nous surprit à flirter du regard et fronça les sourcils avec un air outré. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Je pouvais comprendre jusqu'à un certain point la frustration d'Emmett en ce moment, mais il était vraiment pénible quand il nous faisait une crise de jalousie parce qu'Edward et moi nous étions échangés un mot doux ou nous étions embrassés furtivement. Je ne pensais pas qu'Emmett s'était préparé à vivre la grossesse de Rosalie de cette façon. Alors qu'ils avaient une vie sexuelle très active avant que Rosalie ne tombe enceinte, aujourd'hui, elle était très limitée. A six mois de grossesse et enceinte de jumeaux, Rosalie avait perdu toute libido et se consacrait entièrement au bien-être de ses futurs enfants. Après tant d'années à essayer de tomber enceinte, ils s'étaient finalement tournés vers la procréation médicalement assistée, et Rosalie avait failli s'évanouir en apprenant que deux embryons avaient pris.

J'avais été très heureuse pour eux en apprenant la nouvelle, ils méritaient vraiment de connaitre enfin les joies de la parentalité. Je savais déjà que ce petit garçon et cette petite fille qui allaient naitre allaient être particulièrement choyés. En voyant comment Rosalie s'occupait de Carlie, j'étais persuadée qu'elle allait être une excellente mère car elle était faite pour ça. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant d'Emmett… Ce n'était pas ses enfants qui allaient venir au monde, c'était ses futurs copains. Il avait déjà pour projet de monter une équipe de hockey avec ses enfants et avait déjà passé commande pour quatre autres enfants auprès de Rosalie pour être au complet. Et j'étais sûre qu'il était sérieux car il riait des bêtises de Carlie et l'encourageait à en faire à mon grand désarroi. Rosalie allait devoir redoubler d'autorité devant sa petite famille.

Les applaudissements dans l'assemblée me tirèrent de ma rêverie et je vis que Jasper et Alice s'étaient retournés pour recevoir les applaudissements. Ils étaient magnifiques, le bonheur leur allait si bien. Je me surpris à essuyer une petite larme au coin de mon œil en voyant le sourire rayonnant de Jasper. J'étais si contente qu'il ait enfin trouvé une femme qui lui convenait. Avec Alice, il n'y avait pas de routine, il ne savait jamais trop à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Elle le stimulait au quotidien et il savait la canaliser. C'était indéniable, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Jasper avait demandé Alice en fiançailles le jour de notre mariage, il y avait deux ans, lors d'un toast qu'il avait porté devant tous les convives. J'avais été un peu étonnée sur le moment, car Jasper n'était pas du genre à se mettre en scène de la sorte. Mais après coup, quand j'avais vu la joie sur le visage d'Alice et la façon dont elle lui avait sauté au cou, je savais qu'il avait fait ça pour elle car elle avait toujours rêvé de proposition en grande pompe. Alice avait toujours été une grande romantique et connaissait par cœur les grands films fleur bleue, et là, elle avait vécu son film.

Mais pour que tout soit parfait, elle avait attendu deux ans pour passer devant l'autel. Deux ans, alors que son mariage était déjà préparé depuis l'âge de dix ans et tout consigné dans des albums sur le point d'exploser de coupures de magazines et notes en tout genre. Non, si Alice avait attendu deux ans, c'était simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la robe de mariée parfaite, _la_ robe qu'elle idéalisait depuis des années, la robe qui ferait d'elle la mariée 'la plus belle de l'univers' comme elle le disait en toute simplicité. Mais si je ne lui avais pas suggéré de la dessiner et la faire réaliser par un de ses amis stylistes, Carlie serait sans doute mariée avant elle à l'heure qu'il était…

Kate et Garett, toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, furent les premiers à remonter l'allée et ce fut le signal pour Edward et moi de nous retrouver afin d'en faire autant. Avec sourire, il me tendit son bras et je passai ma main avec plaisir. Dès que je touchais Edward je me sentais rassurée et apaisée, c'était assez difficile à décrire.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on arriverait à caser Alice. Il y a peut être un dieu sur cette terre finalement » chuchota-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil alors que nous suivions Kate et Garrett sous les applaudissements de la foule et les flashs.

Je lui rendis son sourire quand soudain, une petite masse de cheveux bronze s'échappa de l'assemblée.

« Carlie ! Viens ici chérie ! » s'écria Esmé avec le plus de discrétion possible.

« Tonton Jake ! » cria notre fille en courant vers Jacob qui se trouvait derrière nous.

Je sentis Edward se raidir à coté de moi, il était toujours un peu gêné quand notre fille faisait des siennes en public.

« Ah microbe ! » rit Jacob en faisant voler Carlie dans les airs.

Jake adorait Carlie, je ne pensais pas qu'il pût être aussi proche d'une enfant, mais force était de constater qu'il excellait dans ce rôle d'oncle. Il était doté d'une patience à toute épreuve que je ne lui connaissais pas, et il nous avait beaucoup aidés dans les premiers mois quand Carlie nous en faisait baver. A cette époque, il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à la calmer, et aujourd'hui encore, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Edward avait été un peu jaloux de cette relation entre eux au début, puis il avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, que sa fille l'aimait tout autant.

Jacob vivait lui aussi une vie épanouissante, il avait claqué la porte de son ancien job de mécano et avait enfin ouvert son propre commerce sous les conseils avisés d'Edward. Ainsi, Jake pouvait enfin réparer les voitures qu'il aimait et ne plus subir les foudres d'un patron tyran. Par la suite, Emmett et Rosalie avaient commencé à faire appel à lui pour des réparations sur des voitures de collection avant la revente, et puis finalement, Jacob était devenu leur mécanicien attitré. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte, Jake avait plus de commandes et travaillait sur des voitures d'exceptions, et l'entreprise d'Emmett et Rosalie s'était diversifiée. Non seulement, ils achetaient et revendaient des voitures de collections après expertise, mais avec l'aide de Jacob, ils pouvaient revendre des voitures après restauration, ce qui leur assuraient des revenus confortables.

Perchée sur les épaules de Jake, Carlie nous rejoignit au bout de l'allée pour attendre les mariés. Lily, la mère de Jasper, s'approcha d'eux et tendit quelques pétales de roses dans la main de ma fille avant de lui chuchoter les instructions. Carlie sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour une fois qu'on lui autorisait de jeter quelque chose…

Edward et moi étions allés plusieurs fois à Forks voir la mère et la grand-mère de Jasper. La première fois avait été difficile pour moi, car montrer la maison où j'avais vécu avec mes parents et parler d'eux sans réserve à Edward avait été très éprouvant émotionnellement. Je m'étais tellement blindée toutes ces années, que partager à nouveau ces sentiments enfouis au fond de moi avait été douloureux. J'avais même parlé de choses à Edward que je n'avais jamais dites à Jasper, et finalement, ça avait été un peu comme une délivrance. Nos autres visites à Forks avaient été beaucoup plus faciles par la suite, et quand les Cullen s'invitaient eux aussi, la maison familiale de Jasper se transformait en véritable cité de la joie.

« Hourra ! Hourra ! » criait Carlie en lançant ses pétales sur Jasper et Alice quand ceux-ci passèrent devant nous.

Les yeux de Jasper pétillaient de bonheur et il semblait très ému. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, son sourire s'attendrit et il vint vers moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et me soulever du sol.

« Merci Bella. Merci d'être là. Merci pour tout. » chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille avec une voix étranglée.

« Je ne fais que la même chose que toi Jazz » répondis-je alors qu'il me reposait au sol. « Quoiqu'il arrive je serai toujours là. Je suis si heureuse pour toi, tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive Jasper. Tu as tant fait pour les autres, c'est à ton tour maintenant » chuchotai-je en prenant ses joues dans mes mains avant d'essuyer ses larmes du bout de mes pouces. « Et n'oublie pas une chose, tu n'es pas ton père, tu ne reproduiras pas ce qu'il a fait. » ajoutai-je avec conviction. Jasper put seulement hocher la tête tant l'émotion le submergeait et je ne le retins pas plus longtemps de peur de craquer moi aussi.

L'abandon par son père dans son enfance avait toujours été un grand traumatisme pour Jasper, et même s'il ne me l'avait jamais avoué, je savais que sa plus grande peur était qu'il commette les mêmes erreurs que son père.

« Oh Bella ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! » s'écria Alice en me prenant dans ses bras au dépourvu.

« Félicitation Alice » répondis-je en me retenant de rire.

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille débiter son état émotionnel, car mon regard était attiré par Jasper et Edward enlacés. Ces deux là étaient devenus de très bons amis au fil du temps et j'étais heureuse qu'Edward ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui il pouvait se confier. Un homme avait besoin d'un exutoire, il ne pouvait pas parler de tout à sa femme tout le temps.

Après les félicitations et les photos, on nous invita à rejoindre la grande terrasse de l'hôtel où le vin d'honneur était dressé. Edward prit ma main dans la mienne et m'offrit un petit sourire avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais cette robe te va à ravir. Alice a eu une bonne idée de mettre les demoiselles d'honneur en robe courte, ça aurait été si dommage de cacher ces magnifiques jambes… » chuchota-t-il en passant discrètement son index sur ma cuisse.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que Carlie vint finir sa course dans mes jambes.

« Maman ! » rit-elle avant de repartir à nouveau.

« Pas trop vite Carlie ! Tu vas tomber ! » l'avertis-je alors qu'elle s'amusait à zigzaguer entre les gens.

Soudain, je la vis s'arrêter et se mettre à quatre pattes devant un buisson non loin de la terrasse. Elle tendit la main et un chat tenta de s'échapper de la poigne de notre fille.

« Carlie ! Laisse le tranquille ! Sa queue n'est pas un jouet ! » m'écriai-je en voyant le pauvre chat.

« Attends qu'elle ait quinze ans de plus, je pense que les garçons seront ravis de lui prêter leurs jouets… » murmura Emmett en passant à coté de moi.

« Je te rappelle que tu parles de ta nièce Em… Repense au garçon que t'étais au lycée, est-ce ça te fait toujours sourire ? » rétorquai-je alors que son expression amusée faisait place à la panique.

« Carlie ! Viens voir tonton Em ! » s'écria celui-ci en allant chercher ma fille.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en riant doucement.

« Connaissant mon frère, tu peux être sûre que Carlie ne va pas sortir avec des garçons avant l'âge de 40 ans… » dit Edward en souriant.

« Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûre… il n'y a qu'à voir ce que ça a donné avec Alice, plus vous la surveilliez, plus elle faisait le mur » répondis-je en attrapant la coupe de champagne que le serveur me tendait.

« Emmett ! Attends ! » héla Edward en allant retrouver son frère.

Carlie était devenue une attraction et était au centre de toutes les attentions depuis sa naissance, à un tel point qu'Edward et moi avions peur qu'elle devienne une enfant gâtée et capricieuse. Il était vrai qu'elle était adorable et attirait le regard. Ses boucles bronze rehaussées de reflets blonds et ses grands yeux noisettes lui donnaient un air sage qui faisait qu'on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Du haut de ses deux ans passés Carlie avait déjà bien compris cela et Edward et moi étions là pour veiller au grain.

J'étais en admiration devant Edward quand il était avec elle. Il pouvait rester des heures à déambuler à la maison pour la bercer en fredonnant des mélodies, ou à lui parler simplement. Parfois, quand Carlie piquait une colère, il la mettait dans son transat et jouait du piano pour l'apaiser. Ça n'avait pas toujours été efficace, mais maintenant qu'elle marchait et avait grandi, elle prenait sa peluche et venait se coller contre son père en suçant son pouce quand celui-ci faisait du piano. C'était vraiment attendrissant de les voir ainsi tous les deux, j'avais presque l'impression d'être témoin d'un moment intime entre eux et me sentir intruse.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec les autres, je m'approchai du parapet de la terrasse qui surplombait le jardin verdoyant. Le soleil d'été commençait à décliner sur Seattle et une chaleur douce venait nous envelopper. L'hôtel surmontait la ville et offrait une magnifique vue sur les bâtiments et sur la baie scintillante. Chaque endroit où mes yeux se posaient me rappelait un moment de ma vie, et dans la plupart, Edward en faisait partie. Car depuis plus de deux ans, j'avais l'impression de vivre un conte fée. Et pourtant notre vie n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais depuis la naissance Carlie, aucune ombre n'était venue ternir notre quotidien. Aucun accident, aucune maladie, aucune séquelle de notre passé. Rien. Le destin avait enfin fini par nous laisser savourer notre bonheur. Edward et moi avions retenu une chose de notre vie antérieure, il fallait apprécier chaque instant comme si c'était les derniers, et c'était ce qui faisait que la vie était encore plus belle. Nous avions saisi chaque opportunité qui s'était présentée à nous, ainsi, lorsqu'une nouvelle galerie d'exposition m'avait demandé de préparer une nouvelle série de photos, j'avais accepté immédiatement même si je savais que je prenais des risques. Et au final, l'expo avait été une réussite et la critique avait encensé mon travail, m'offrant par cette occasion une reconnaissance dans le métier et un avenir prometteur. Edward, quant à lui, s'était associé avec Kate et formaient un duo très convaincant. De plus, le bruit de sa rupture avec les Volturi avec fait l'effet d'une bombe dans le milieu des affaires, et contre toute attente, Edward était devenu une sorte de héros. Son cran et son sang froid lui avait fait une excellente pub jusqu'à la côte Est, et il n'avait pas été très difficile de conquérir de nouveaux clients. Notre vie allait pour le mieux et bien que soucieuse au début, cette angoisse de voir tout partir en éclat avait disparu au fil du temps.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Edward avec une voix suave en m'enlaçant par derrière.

« Au bonheur de vivre avec toi » répondis-je en souriant.

« Rien que ça. Je suis flatté » dit-il amusé avant de fourrer son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sentis sa prise se resserrer autour de ma taille et mes bras vinrent se poser sur les siens avant de pencher ma tête en arrière sur son épaule. « Bella… » soupira-t-il en caressant l'arête de ma mâchoire avec son nez.

« T'as vérifié si Emmett n'était pas dans les parages ? » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux pour apprécier notre étreinte.

« Qu'il aille se faire voir, il m'a assez fait chier avec ça avant, alors un peu de jalousie ne va pas lui faire de mal… » répondit-il d'une voix trainante.

« Papa ! Papa ! A peur ! » s'écria Carlie derrière nous.

Edward et moi nous retournâmes et Carlie tendit les bras vers son père pour que celui-ci la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en voyant sa fille sur le qui-vive.

« Tonton Em fait peur, veux plus jouer avec lui ! » répondit-elle en se blottissant contre Edward pour se cacher.

« Emmett, t'as pas honte de faire peur à Carlie ? » m'écriai-je en le voyant au loin.

« Ben quoi ? Moi aussi je sais me cacher et faire peur à l'improviste ! » répondit-il en engouffrant deux petits fours d'un coup dans sa bouche.

« Sauf que toi tu as trente ans et quatre-vingt kilos de plus qu'elle ! » ris-je.

« Et voilà ! Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui sont victimes de discrimination ! »

« Em, au lieu de dire des conneries et faire peur aux petites filles, viens m'aider à sortir de là ! » cria Rosalie depuis un canapé un peu profond où elle s'était assise pour soulager ses jambes et son dos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on nous invita à passer dans la grande salle élégamment décorée pour le diner. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance légère et conviviale, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de se faire remarquer en portant un long toast alimenté de blagues douteuses et Carlie attendrissait tout le monde en s'appropriant la piste de danse encore déserte. En fin de diner, au moment du dessert, elle vint sur mes genoux pour manger un peu de gâteau, mais ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans mes bras. Je pouvais la regarder des heures dormir ainsi, les joues rosies et son pouce dans sa bouche. Soudain, le volume de la musique augmenta, annonçant l'ouverture du bal.

« Donne-la moi Bella, on ne danse pas nous » dit Emmett en faisant signe avec ses mains. Je jetai un coup d'œil instinctif Edward. « Non mais sans blague, vous allez finir par me vexer là ! » ajouta-t-il avec agacement en prenant délicatement Carlie de mes bras.

« Je veille. Allez vous amuser, vous en mourrez d'envie » dit Rosalie avec un sourire rassurant.

« Merci » répondit Edward en prenant ma main.

Alice et Jasper avaient déjà commencé l'ouverture du bal avec une valse et nous vînmes les rejoindre. Mon gout pour la danse n'avait pas faibli, bien au contraire, Edward partageait même ce loisir dorénavant. Il avait commencé par améliorer son pas de salsa en venant avec moi dans les clubs, puis une fois parfaitement à l'aise, on a eu envie de tester le tango. Ce qu'on aimait dans le tango, c'était qu'il y avait cette même sensualité qui transpirait dans la salsa mais avec une sorte de retenue qui faisait monter la pression entre nous, c'était assez étrange. Tous les quinze jours, nous avions pris l'habitude de nous offrir une soirée où nous courrions les clubs pour danser, un moment rien qu'à nous qui nous permettait de nous retrouver.

Ce soir, les danses variaient et les partenaires aussi. Après plusieurs cavaliers, je quittai avec plaisir Garett pour retrouver Edward. Non pas que je n'appréciais pas Garrett, mais malgré les cours de danse qu'il avait dû prendre avec Kate pour le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie, ils avaient conservé un style particulier et très… libre. En d'autres termes, ils pouvaient danser une sorte de disco sur de la salsa ou danser un collé serré sur un rock.

« Ah enfin… » murmura Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Promets-moi de ne plus me quitter de la soirée » dis-je avec sourire en faisant un léger signe de tête vers Garrett.

« Compte sur moi » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le rythme de la musique changea, faisant place à des mélodies lentes. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelques slows pour reprendre son souffle, mon cœur tambourinait encore dans ma poitrine, et l'oreille contre son torse, je pouvais entendre aussi celui d'Edward pulser. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le sentis se raidir contre moi et tenter imperceptiblement de mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Quand je relevai la tête pour voir ce qu'il avait, je le vis me regarder avec gêne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » m'inquiétai-je en jetant des coups d'œil autour de moi.

« Rien, rien »

« Edward… » l'avertis-je en plissant les yeux.

« C'est juste que… »

« Que quoi ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Ben… toute la journée je t'ai vu dans cette robe… »

« Et ? » m'agaçai-je devant sa lenteur à me répondre.

« Et je te cacherai pas que je me suis imaginé tout un tas de trucs dans ma tête au cours de la journée…et là…le fait que tu te frottes contre moi de cette façon…enfin tu vois quoi » expliqua-t-il avec gêne.

« Oh euh… je vois… » balbutiai-je. Par réflexe je baissai la tête vers son entrejambe.

« Bella ! » chuchota-t-il entre ses dents.

« Pardon, pardon. Je te proposerais bien de faire l'amour ici mais j'ai peur qu'on attire l'attention » dis-je pour tenter de le divertir.

« Cette image ne m'aide pas Bella… »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour calmer tes ardeurs mon cher »

« Reste sage si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un petit frère à Carlie » rit-il.

Je m'arrêtai de danser et le fixai.

« T'es sérieux ? » demandai-je.

« Je pense que toi-même peux le sentir maintenant… » répondit-il en m'invitant à continuer à danser.

« Non, je parle de faire un autre enfant »

« C'est quelque chose qui m'a effleuré l'esprit, oui. En plus, on est plutôt doué, non ? » avoua-t-il en haussant une épaule. « Carlie est plutôt pas mal pour un premier essai conçu en état d'ébriété, alors imagine le prochain… » dit-il avec un sourire taquin. « Mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles t'arrêter là après ce que tu as vécu pour ta grossesse- »

« Un Edward Junior… » le coupai-je.

« Tu serais partante ? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

« Si tu ne me fais pas des frayeurs comme la dernière fois, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Il faut juste que tu veuilles supporter mes sauts d'humeur et mes assauts séducteurs » répondis-je en passant mon index sur sa joue.

Edward resta m'étudier une fraction de seconde puis me prit par la main pour m'entrainer hors de la salle.

« Edward ! » gloussai-je. « Tu m'emmènes où ? »

Il ne répondit pas et semblait absorbé à chercher quelque chose alors que nous nous engagions dans un couloir. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes avant de pénétrer dans une pièce vide. Il n'alluma pas les lumières, mais le clair de lune qui passait par les fenêtres nous indiquait qu'on se trouvait dans un grand salon de l'hôtel au vu des canapés et de la grande bibliothèque.

« Personne ne nous dérangera ici » murmura-t-il en enlevant sa veste avant de venir vers moi.

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici Ed ! » gloussai-je à nouveau alors qu'il me faisait reculer contre le mur de livre.

« Oh que si, je peux plus attendre » dit-il avec envie en prenant mes joues dans ses mains avant de m'embrasser.

« Je t'aime tant Edward » murmurai-je en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime aussi ma Bella » répondit-il dans un souffle. « Pour l'éternité ».

« Pour l'éternité » répétai-je avant de le lui prouver dans un long baiser.

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà pour ce petit épilogue, je sais que certains resteront sur leur faim mais il faut savoir s'arrêter quelque part^^**

**Je tenais à remercier personnellement les personnes qui ont laissé les 2697 reviews à ce jour, les 570 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en 'favorites stories' et saluer les 604 lecteurs qui reçoivent les alertes. Vous pouvez comprendre que sans vous cette histoire ne serait rien. Encore merci !**

**Mon prochain travail est d'écrire un out-take relatant la rencontre d'Edward et Bella du point de vue de celui-ci. Je le posterai à part, donc si vous voulez être tenus au courant de l'update, je vous conseille de mettre un 'author alert'. De plus, j'enchainerai sur la suite de Flirt et Conséquences, ainsi vous serez alertés également.**

**Ce n'est pas sans émotion que je termine cette histoire, mais comme beaucoup me l'ont dit, 'toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin' !**


End file.
